The Loving Dead
by saphira15
Summary: Dans un monde post-apocalyptique, le plus difficile est de rester en vie. A moins que ce ne soit d'aimer. Et, le plus souvent, ces deux choses sont intimement liées... Daryl/OC, rating M justifié.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous !

Je publie enfin cette fiction qui me traînait dans la tête depuis un bout de temps, dans le but d'apporter, à mon tour, ma pierre à l'édifice des fictions The Walking Dead. Il s'agit d'une Daryl/OC, mais l'histoire ne sera pas exclusivement centrée sur eux. Vous aurez l'occasion de découvrir de nouveaux personnages, de nouvelles relations, de nouveaux combats. Mais je ne vous en dis pas plus ! En revanche, cette fiction suit directement la fin de la saison 2 et, ayant lu les BD, il est probable que je reprenne quelques éléments du comic.

Le rating M est ici justifié, mais je préviendrais à chaque début de chapitre de la présence ou non de scènes classées M.

Je suis pour l'instant bien avancée dans l'écriture, aussi je pense pouvoir suivre la publication hebdomadaire. Néanmoins je ne peux pas vous le promettre, puisque, étant en Terminal cette année, et les devoirs devront passer avant l'écriture :)

Crédits: The Walking Dead ne m'appartient pas, je ne touche aucun bénéfice de mes fictions. Cependant, les personnages originaux sont extraits de mon imagination, pour le meilleur et pour le pire !

Mention spéciale à TheBoneyKingOfNowhere, pour avoir pris le temps de me corriger, avoir apporté son avis et son soutien. Tu es géniale !

Maintenant, place au chapitre !

**Chapitre 1**

Ce fut un bruit dehors qui la réveilla. Kaitlyn ouvrit brusquement les yeux et, saisissant son arme, un mince couteau, sous l'oreiller, elle se redressa sur le lit qui grinça furieusement. Chassant les derniers signes de fatigue sur son visage, elle agrippa plus fermement le manche de son couteau en apercevant une ombre bouger près de la fenêtre. Les sens déjà en alerte, l'esprit complètement concentré, la jeune fille glissa lentement hors des couvertures qui la recouvraient, et se rapprocha de l'interstice qui s'était créé pendant la nuit entre les deux draps qui occultaient la vitre. Écartant soigneusement l'un d'eux, elle regarda à travers la fenêtre dans la lueur de l'aube, et vit un rôdeur se traîner d'un pas lent sur le trottoir. Le cadavre ambulant avait un jour été une femme, si Kat prenait en compte le reste de soutien-gorge qui pendait lamentablement dans son dos. La plupart de ses vêtements était déchirée, et la jeune femme pouvait apercevoir des tendons et des nerfs qui sortaient de la peau, aux endroits où elle avait probablement été mordue.

Plus loin, elle en vit d'autres, assis ou complètement allongés au milieu de la rue, à dormir. Enfin, dormir était un bien grand mot, car Kaitlyn savait qu'il n'en était rien. A dire vrai, la jeune fille ne savait même pas pourquoi ils faisaient ça. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient besoin de se reposer les yeux ou un truc du genre. L'esprit rationnel de Kaitlyn ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser ces questions qui n'auraient probablement jamais de réponses. Les réminiscences de son travail d'autrefois, sans doute. Lorsque le zombie s'éloigna suffisamment au goût de Kat, celle-ci s'autorisa à souffler. Elle relâcha la pression qu'elle avait appliquée sur le couteau, et sentit le sang revenir douloureusement dans sa main. Avec un soupir, Kat se laissa glisser le long du mur de brique, lasse.

Cela faisait maintenant plus de six mois que l'enfer avait commencé à se déchaîner sur la Terre, que les rôdeurs avaient envahi des villes entières, tuant ou transformant la plupart des hommes, des femmes et des enfants. Cela faisait des mois que Kat vivait avec ces créatures, apprenant à se défendre, à leur échapper, à les tuer. Pourtant, elle était toujours aussi terrifiée lorsqu'elle tombait sur un rôdeur. Elle n'arrivait pas à voir ces créatures pour ce qu'elles étaient, c'est-à-dire un simple et bête assemblage de bouts de chairs putréfiées. Pour elle, ces zombies restaient toujours ces horribles monstres qui peuplaient ses cauchemars d'enfant, qui venaient la dévorer dans son sommeil jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille en pleurant dans son lit bien trop grand pour la petite fille effrayée qu'elle était alors. Elle ferma un instant les yeux, et se concentra. Elle n'était plus cette petite fille désormais. Et elle devait prendre soin de son groupe. A cette pensée, Kat rouvrit les paupières et son regard se posa sur la silhouette qui se dessinait sous les couvertures. Celle d'Adam, son petit ami.

Âgé d'à peine un an de plus qu'elle, soit vingt-six ans, Adam était le moins préparé à ce nouveau monde. Complètement urbain, dépendant chronique de son téléphone, Adam Wilson était le stéréotype même du fils à papa auquel tout avait réussi. Après avoir lamentablement échoué en fac de droit, suivant tout d'abord les souhaits de son père, il s'était reconverti au journalisme et étudiait dans la plus grande école de journalisme de la côte est. Mais il était aussi gentil, attentionné et ses amis étaient pour lui sa plus grande richesse. C'était pour cela que Kat avait accepté de sortir avec lui. Ce qui ne devait au début être qu'un rendez-vous, s'était transformé en quelque chose de plus intime. Kaitlyn n'était cependant pas amoureuse de lui, non. Mais ils étaient bien ensemble et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Kaitlyn était l'opposé d'Adam. Issue d'une famille aux revenus moyens, elle n'avait pas de facilités financières et avait toujours dû se débrouiller par elle-même. Elle avait payé la fac de médecine avec un prêt, qu'elle n'aurait jamais à rembourser, et finançait les à-côtés par de petits boulots à droite et à gauche. Elle était en deuxième année d'internat lorsque l'épidémie s'était déclarée. Et avait été, pour ainsi dire, aux premières loges.

Un soupir interrompit ses pensées. Avec un sourire, rare en ces temps difficiles, elle regarda Adam s'éveiller, ouvrir un œil, avant de grogner, puis finir par s'étirer avant d'ouvrir suffisamment les paupières pour la voir.

-Tu dors pas ? demanda-t-il d'une voix enrouée par le sommeil.

-Un rôdeur m'a réveillée il y a quelques minutes. Et c'est tant mieux, parce qu'il faut qu'on y aille. Ça va commencer à devenir dangereux.

Kat vit le visage d'Adam s'assombrir. Elle détestait être celle qui leur rappelait la dure réalité, mais il le fallait. Après un geignement qui fit rire Kat, le jeune homme se leva et enfila son tee-shirt, usé jusqu'à la moelle. Soupirant lourdement comme si cela suffirait à ce qu'ils restent au lit, il se traîna dans l'autre pièce, où dormait Alicia. Elle était la troisième personne de leur petit groupe. Etudiante en art avant l'infection, elle était une des amies de Kat. Pas la plus proche, certes, mais Kat s'était toujours bien entendu avec elle. Adam se porta volontaire pour aller la réveiller, tandis que Kat faisait les rares bagages qu'ils avaient.

-Il va bientôt falloir qu'on fasse le plein de bouffe, signala-t-elle en voyant le peu de nourriture qu'il leur restait.

-Et qu'on trouve des piles pour la station, elles sont presque à plat, ajouta Alicia, plus alerte au réveil qu'Adam.

La station en question était en fait une petite radio portative qu'Alicia avait cru bon d'emporter lorsqu'ils avaient quitté Columbia, laissant derrière eux tout le reste. Alicia avait argumenté en disant que la radio serait le seul moyen de communication lorsque l'électricité serait une fois pour toute coupée, et qu'elle pourrait leur permettre de retrouver d'autres survivants. Pour l'instant, ils n'avaient pas vérifier cette théorie puisqu'ils n'avaient pas croisé âme qui vive depuis quatre mois.

Ils étaient arrivés ici la veille, dans une petite ville du nom d'Arnoldsville, 312 habitants d'après le panneau à l'entrée du village. Comme à chaque fois, les trois amis avaient commencé par chercher des traces d'une éventuelle activité humaine _vivante, _puis, faisant chou blanc, ils s'étaient arrêtés dans une petite maison rurale pour y passer la nuit. C'était désormais devenu un rituel. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté leur refuge de Columbia, la situation devenant ingérable là-bas, ils avançaient, villes après villes, à la recherche d'un groupe de survivants auquel se joindre. Kaitlyn avait dans l'idée de poursuivre jusqu'au Mexique, s'ils y arrivaient en vie.

Ils furent prêts à partir. Adam tira une massue de son sac, tandis que Kat dégaina une machette de la taille de son avant-bras. Comme d'habitude, tous les deux assureraient leurs arrières, tandis qu'Alicia se mettrait en quête d'un véhicule avec suffisamment d'essence pour faire un bout de chemin. Adam ouvrit la porte, laissant la pâle lumière envahir la pièce, puis sortit, suivi de très près par Kat et Alicia. Aussitôt, deux zombies les remarquèrent, et, tandis qu'Alicia se faufilait derrière eux vers un parking de voitures, le couple brandit ses armes, prêt à en découdre. Comme à chaque fois, Kat sentit une bouffée de panique l'envahir à la vue de ces immondices. Pourtant, elle se força à se calmer, et serra davantage son arme. Lorsque sa première victime fut suffisamment près, Kat leva sa lame qu'elle abattit sur le crâne du rôdeur. Celui-ci s'écroula instantanément. A quelques pas, elle entendit le bruit écœurant du fer rencontrant les os et la chair, et sut sans se retourner qu'Adam avait frappé. Le combat continua quelques instants, Kat n'aurait su dire combien de temps exactement, avant que le bruit d'un moteur ne se fasse entendre. Aussitôt, Kat se détourna du rôdeur qui approchait et courut en direction d'Alicia, Adam à ses cotés. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, ils furent tous les trois à bord d'une camionnette rouge, en sécurité.

Alicia fit crisser les pneus sur l'asphalte et le véhicule bondit sur la route, les emmenant loin de ces monstres. Kat s'appuya contre le dossier, épuisée. Elle accepta avec soulagement le bout de tissus qu'Adam lui prêta, s'essuyant ainsi des lambeaux de chairs humaines qui restaient collés contre sa peau, et elle but une rasade d'eau.

-Où est-ce qu'on va, maintenant ? demanda Alicia, tournant la tête vers son amie.

Sans répondre, Kat se saisit de la carte de la région et examina les alentours. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle remarqua une petite bourgade, à une heure de leur position actuelle. Elle fit partager sa découverte avec les deux autres, puis Adam demanda :

-Pourquoi là ?

-Il y a une prison, ici, répondit-elle en pointant du doigt un figuré en forme de tour sur la carte. Je me dis qu'avec un peu de chance, on y trouvera des gens qui s'y seront réfugiés.

-Des armes, de la nourriture, une protection maximale grâce aux grilles. C'est pas une mauvaise idée de s'y installer, reconnut le jeune homme en examinant la carte comme s'il venait d'avoir une révélation.

-Ouais, et bien, pour l'instant, il faut y aller. Il y a assez d'essence ?

-Oui, si on fait pas trop de détours, ça devrait aller.

-Très bien, conclut Kaitlyn avant de poser sa tête contre la vitre glacée, admirant le paysage.

**A des kilomètres de là…**

Un bruit sourd fit bondir l'homme sur ses pieds. L'arbalète déjà dans une main, bandée et prête à tirer, il plissa les paupières afin de voir dans la nuit, tandis qu'il entendait à sa droite les membres du camp s'éveiller tour à tour, uniquement éclairés par la pâle lueur du croissant de lune. La voix de Rick perça le silence :

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

La seule chose qui empêcha Daryl de lever les yeux aux ciel, fut qu'il était trop occupé à scruter la forêt sombre autour de lui, déjà à la recherche du moindre signe d'un rôdeur. Cependant, il reprit, d'une voix dénuée de toute émotion :

-Ché pas. Sûrement, une bête, comme tout à l'heure.

Et, après un dernier coup d'œil derrière les ruines, le chasseur relâcha sa garde, sentit la tension dans ses épaules disparaître, et enfin s'accorda un regard vers ses compagnons. Le groupe entier était réveillé, se frottant les yeux pour chasser la fatigue de se lever au beau milieu de la nuit. A dire vrai, Daryl les suspectait de ne pas avoir vraiment dormi jusqu'à présent. Plus personne ne dormait depuis l'épidémie.

Rick, au centre du groupe, debout tel un conquérant, une main posée sur son holster avait constamment cet air de martyr sur le visage. Daryl avait toujours admiré Rick, tout simplement parce que le flic avait pris la place de leader du groupe, place que Daryl n'enviait surtout pas. Rick était le genre de personne que Daryl considérait comme un type bien, au même titre de T-Dog ou Glenn, même si jamais Daryl ne l'avouerait. Il n'avait pas hésité à quitter sa famille nouvellement retrouvée pour sauver le cul de son frère Merle, et Daryl savait à quel point Merle pouvait être con. T-Dog aussi était venu, par une sorte de sentiment de culpabilité ou un truc du genre. C'était en tout cas quelque chose que Daryl ne comprenait pas, la culpabilité ne l'ayant jamais poussé à faire un truc qu'il n'avait pas envie de faire, peu importait quoi. A quelques pas de Rick, Glenn s'était aussi redressé, tenant Maggie par la main. Daryl soupira. Quelle idée de s'enticher d'une gonzesse dans un monde pareil… Enfin, Glenn faisait son boulot, et c'était tout ce qui importait au chasseur. Hershel et sa fille, Beth, n'avaient pas bougé, effrayés et absents.

De l'autre coté, Lori regardait son mari avec une sorte de _putain_ de méfiance, que Daryl aurait bien voulu lui faire ravaler. L'homme ne se préoccupait pas beaucoup des affaires des autres. Pourtant, cette histoire entre Lori et Shane avait fait chier tout le monde. Le chasseur avait bien vu comment Shane avait perdu la boule, et il était persuadé que la femme en était en partie responsable. Et Dieu, Rick ne méritait pas d'autres _conneries_ de problèmes conjugaux.

En parlant de problèmes conjugaux… Son regard se tourna immédiatement vers Carol et il soupira, les souvenirs remontant immédiatement à la surface. Il aurait dû retrouver Sophia. Cet échec pesait sur lui comme le monde pesait sur Atlas, l'étouffant presque. Pourtant, Carol ne lui avait jamais reproché de ne pas avoir su retrouver sa fille, prenant même soin de lui, alors qu'il la rejetait. Daryl voyait Carol comme la mère qu'il n'avait jamais eue. Merde, voilà qu'il se mettait à penser comme une nana…

Heureusement, la voix de Rick le ramena sur terre avant qu'il ne dise, ou plutôt pense, d'autres conneries. Le flic s'était avancé vers lui, flanqué de T-Dog, de Glenn et de Maggie.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Souffla Rick, surprenant Daryl.

L'officier n'avait pas dit qu'il était le seul à décider dorénavant ? Mais Rick reprit, ne le laissant pas poursuivre sa pensée :

-On peut pas rester ici éternellement, mais je ne vois pas où aller. On ne peut pas risquer de s'établir à nouveau quelque part. Mais il va bien falloir. Lori est enceinte et tout le monde est à plat, je…

-Il y a un supermarché, pas loin, leur apprit Maggie, baissant le son de sa voix de sorte à ne déranger personne. Si des personnes vont chercher de l'essence dès que le soleil se sera levé, on peut partir d'ici la fin de matinée et chercher de l'eau et de la nourriture.

Rick acquiesça, pensif, puis se tourna vers Daryl :

-T'en penses quoi ?

Le chasseur cligna des yeux, surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à se qu'on lui demande directement son avis. Il avait l'impression que Rick se reposait entièrement sur lui cette nuit. Finalement, il répondit, pesant ses mots :

-J'en pense que les rôdeurs de la ferme vont pas tarder à débarquer. Et qu'il vaudra mieux pas être là à ce moment-là. Et j'suis d'accord. On peut pas continuer comme ça.

-Très bien, conclut Rick, ses yeux papillonnant déjà, demain matin, Glenn et Maggie, vous irez chercher l'essence avec une des voitures. On décolle dès que vous revenez. Et apportez aussi une carte de la région. Pour voir le chemin.

Sur ces dires, le petite groupe de décision se sépara, et Daryl se retrouva seul face à la nature, et pourtant bien incapable de se rendormir.

Glenn et Maggie partirent dès les premières lueurs du jour, laissant le camp silencieux. Jusqu'à la mi-matinée, heure à laquelle ils revinrent, personne ne parla autour du feu éteint, comme si parler aurait pu rendre la situation plus réelle. Lori regardait Rick en chien de faïence, gardant Carl contre elle, l'éloignant de son père. Beth ne lâchait pas son père d'une semelle, de peur de le perdre comme elle avait perdu toute sa famille, et n'esquissa un sourire que lorsque la voiture réapparut près d'eux. Le temps que chacun récupère ses affaires, ils étaient partis, Daryl devant sur sa moto, servant d'éclaireur, et les deux véhicules derrière, suffisamment distants pour ne pas se laisser surprendre.

Le trajet fut plus long que prévu. Ils durent faire de nombreux détours pour éviter les villes et les endroits susceptibles d'accueillir une horde. Tous savaient que leurs voitures ne résisteraient pas à l'épreuve d'une horde de rôdeurs. En milieu d'après-midi, ils trouvèrent enfin ce qu'ils étaient venu chercher : un petit supermarché, à quelques centaines de mètres de la route. Rick descendit du 4x4, et, s'adressant à tous, il décida :

-T-Dog, Daryl, avec moi. Les autres, vous restez ici dans les voitures. Glenn, Maggie, Hershel, surveillez les alentours. Mais soyez prêt. Au moindre signe suspect, il faut qu'on soit prêt à partir.

Tous acquiescèrent, obéissants, et surtout trop effrayés pour faire le contraire. Rick récupéra une hachette sous le siège passager, adressa un dernier regard à sa femme et à son fils, et prit la direction de la réserve de nourriture, T-Dog suivant ses pas et Daryl, son arbalète à la main, fermant la marche. Arrivant devant l'entrée du magasin, leurs visages se fermèrent, inquiets. La porte était grand ouverte. Silencieusement, Daryl passa devant le petit groupe, et pénétra dans la noirceur du supermarché.

La plupart des étalages étaient vides, d'autres étaient renversés et une odeur nauséabonde le prit à la gorge. Aussi, il se tendit, la reconnaissant aussitôt: il s'agissait d'un rôdeur. Avançant lentement à travers les rayons, il arriva bientôt devant un de ces cadavres qui déambulait sans but au milieu de toute cette nourriture qui ne l'intéressait pas. Daryl porta son arbalète devant lui, visa et tira. En une demi-seconde, le rôdeur s'écroula, définitivement mort. Nonchalant, le chasseur passa par-dessus le corps, suivi par T-Dog qui retenait une grimace de dégoût. Rick, à quelques pas derrière eux, s'était arrêté à ce qui avait un jour été une parapharmacie, son regard attiré par un biberon encore intact. D'une main tremblante, il s'en saisit, et le rangea précautionneusement dans son sac.

Il rejoignit les autres, immobiles au milieu d'une allée.

-Qu'est ce c'est ? Interrogea-t-il en pointant du bout de son arme un réchaud où traînait encore un reste de nourriture.

-Il y avait quelqu'un ici, annonça Daryl, dont le regard ne cessait de passer d'un point à l'autre du magasin. Un petit groupe, pas plus de trois personnes. Ils sont partis il y a pas longtemps.

Rick réfléchit un instant puis récupéra dans sa poche la carte que Glenn et Maggie avaient ramenée. Il l'examina, et répondit :

-Ils ont pas dû aller bien loin. Les routes sont pas sûres, et il n'y pas beaucoup de refuges par ici. Je ne vois qu'une seule option… Il pointa du doigt la carte, et ajouta : Il y a une prison fédérale, à quelques minutes d'ici.

Il releva la tête, s'exclamant :

-Une prison... Mais bien sûr ! C'est là qu'on trouvera notre refuge.

**A suivre...**

Voilà, voilà !

Laissez-moi une review, pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.


	2. Chapter 2

Crédits: The Walking Dead ne m'appartient pas, je ne touche aucun bénéfice de mes fictions. En revanche, les personnages originaux de cette fiction le sont.

Je n'arrêtes pas d'écrire en ce moment, à tel point que j'ai de plus en plus de mal à me concentrer sur mes cours :) Mais cet état de fait a un avantage. C'est que je peux publier plus rapidement que prévu. Je ne garantis pas que je tiendrais ce rythme durant la fiction entière, mais je trouvais important de publier assez vite les premiers chapitres, puisque étant aussi lectrice, je sais combien c'est dur d'avoir un début de fiction où il ne se passe...pas grand chose, et de devoir attendre une semaine avant d'avoir la suite. Dons voilà, le chapitre 2 avec beaucoup d'avance.

Morgane: Tu es ma première revieveuse sur cette fiction ! Merci d'avoir laisser un petit commentaire. Je t'avouerais que j'ai hésité entre écrire une fiction Daryl/Carol et inventer un OC. Et puis j'ai céder à la tentation en choisissant trois nouveaux personnages, Kat, Adam et Alicia, pour étoffer mon histoire. En tout cas, j'espère que cette suite te plaira autant que le premier chapitre !

TheBoneyKingOfNowhere: Merci d'avoir quand même laissé une review, tu sais à quel point ça fait plaisir ! Tant mieux que tu préfères le fameux passage. Cette histoire m'a trituré la tête durant pas mal de temps. J'ai eu un peu de mal à trouver les bons mots pour que ce soit plus clair sans que ça devienne too much Je suis rassurée :) Quand à la faute...C'est déjà super que tu prennes le temps de me relire et de me corriger, donc si tu laisses échapper une faute, crois-moi, je vais pas t'en vouloir.

**Chapitre 2**

Le soleil était bas dans le ciel lorsque le groupe de survivants arriva en vue de la prison. Après que Rick, Daryl et T-Dog aient annoncé au reste du groupe leur décision d'aller voir ce que Rick considérait maintenant comme leur refuge, tous s'étaient mis en route, enhardis par l'enthousiasme de leur leader. Daryl, assis sur sa moto, était moins optimiste. Il doutait qu'une prison soit l'endroit idéal pour se poser, d'autant plus qu'il imaginait à peine le nombre de rôdeurs à abattre rien que pour atteindre les bâtiments. Sans compter qu'il pouvait rester des survivants, d'anciens détenus, et Daryl était sûr d'une chose : l'épidémie avait peut-être fait de certaines personnes des gens meilleurs, mais elle n'avait certainement pas amélioré les criminels, probablement meurtriers, violeurs ou pédophiles.

Daryl dépassa un panneau noirci sur lequel on pouvait difficilement distinguer le nom de la prison, et, freinant doucement, finit par poser pied à terre. Se tordant le cou pour attendre les autres, il vit bientôt le premier véhicule s'arrêter à côté de lui. Rick sortit en premier, une main posée sur sa hanche, fixant d'un air étrange le bâtiment qui se découpait dans le ciel. Ils étaient à quelques centaines de mètres de la première enceinte, un grillage haut de trois mètres qui se finissait par des barbelés rouillés. Heureusement, la première entrée, un large portail, était grande ouverte, et donnait sur une deuxième enceinte tout aussi imposante. Une zone de _no man's land_ d'une dizaine de mètres était surplombée par des tours de vigiles, équitablement espacées tout autour de la prison.

La voix de Carl tira Rick de sa contemplation.

-On va vivre ici, maman ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qui commençait à s'affirmer, en tournant une tête inquiète vers sa mère.

Celle-ci leva les yeux, et croisa ceux de son mari. Elle lui adressa un sourire discret, plus une grimace qu'autre chose, mais cela n'empêcha pas Rick de sentir une bouffée d'espoir l'envahir. D'un pas hésitant, il s'approcha de sa femme et de son fils, jusqu'à pouvoir s'accroupir devant lui.

-Je sais pas, mon grand, lui dit-il sincèrement. J'aimerais bien, tu sais qu'on ait une maison à nous. Mais je te promets une chose : quoi qu'il arrive, on restera ensemble, d'accord ?

Carl le regard, silencieux, puis finalement, il acquiesça et adressa un sourire à sa mère qui y répondit. Rick se releva, délaissant sa famille pour englober du regard le reste du groupe.

-On va rester ici pour la nuit. Il est trop tard pour qu'on explore la prison, sans compter qu'on ne sait pas trop à quoi s'attendre.

Puis, il pointa de la main la petite maison au bord de la route, qui servait à l'origine pour le contrôle des visiteurs. Juste derrière, sur le chemin, une barrière blanche et rouge interdisait le passage, et un fusil était encore posé contre le mur.

-On pourra dormir là dedans. Daryl, T-Dog, allez vérifier l'intérieur. Glenn, Maggie, chargez-vous du bois. Les autres, préparez le repas et occupez-vous des couvertures et de tout ce que vous pourrez trouver pour nous tenir chaud.

Tous s'exécutèrent. Daryl sortit un rôdeur de la maison, aidé par T-Dog qui tenait le zombie par les pieds d'un air dégoûté. Avec le bois que le couple ramena, Hershel fit un feu sur lequel Carol et Lori firent cuire le peu de viande qu'il leur restait, et les deux sœurs rassemblèrent les quelques couvertures qu'ils avaient pour les mettre le plus à l'aise possible.

Pendant ce temps, Rick s'était approché du grillage, et contemplait la prison, lorsqu'un rôdeur surgit de derrière le grillage, les bras tendus dans l'espoir de l'attraper. L'ancien policier fit un pas en arrière, surpris, et allait se saisir de son arme lorsqu'il buta contre un caillou qui dépassait du sol, le faisant tomber en arrière. Il moulina des bras dans l'air, mais sentit son dos heurter le béton avec un bruit sourd, le coupant de son souffle. Désorienté, il mit un instant avant de se reprendre et de tenter de récupérer son pistolet, coincé dans son holster. Mais la créature était déjà devant lui et sur lui avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, et Rick sentit le souffle de la mort lui fouetter le visage. Repoussant d'une main le torse du rôdeur, il tentait d'éloigner les dents noircies et les mains couvertes de crasse et de sang de sa gorge.

Soudain, il entendit un bruit écœurant et sentit la pression du zombie se relâcher. La tête décomposée du mort-vivant tomba en avant, dévoilant à l'officier une large blessure à l'arrière du crâne.

Et la silhouette d'une fille qui se découpa dans l'horizon crépusculaire. Un long couteau à la main, elle se pencha pour faire tomber le zombie loin de Rick, qui s'écrasa au sol. Puis elle tendit sa main à Rick pour l'aider à se relever. Celui-ci jaugea l'offre, sans toutefois prendre la main tendue. L'arrivée catastrophée de sa femme, suivie du reste du groupe, l'empêcha de se décider. Aussitôt, Daryl se positionna prêt à tirer, la pointe de son arbalète pointée sur la tête de l'inconnue. Celle-ci, arborant un sourire qui ne disait rien qui vaille au chasseur, leva lentement ses deux bras devant elle, son arme toujours brandie vers eux. Rick en profita pour se relever et rejoignit le groupe, se plaçant devant sa famille.

-Qui êtes-vous?, aboya Daryl, ne bougeant pas d'un poil, menaçant.

-Je m'appelle Kaitlyn, répondit la nouvelle venue, souriant toujours. A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

Daryl ne répondit pas. A la place, il resserra sa poigne sur son arbalète et demanda à nouveau :

-Qu'est ce que vous faites ici !?

La jeune femme resta silencieuse, et Daryl pu voir ses sourcils se froncer. Et fut d'autant plus étonné lorsqu'il la vit baisser sa lame jusqu'à la faire tomber au sol, à quelques pas du rôdeur. La dénommée Kaitlyn garda son visage vers le sol quelques secondes, comme pour se concentrer, et, relevant la tête, déclara :

-Je ne vous veux aucun mal, assura t-elle d'une voix tout à coup peu confiante. Cela fait des mois qu'on cherche un autre groupe de survivants. On avait presque perdu espoir.

-Comment ça, « on » ? Interrogea Daryl, dont l'arme s'était légèrement abaissée.

-Je suis avec un groupe de deux autres personnes. Cela fait quatre mois qu'on parcourt la côte est en espérant trouver un endroit où se poser. On ne vous veut aucun mal, répéta-t-elle, et, comme pour appuyer ses dires, elle détourna la tête et siffla fortement. Quelques secondes plus tard, deux silhouettes apparurent du couvert des arbres et s'avancèrent jusqu'à leur leader. Ils étaient aussi jeunes qu'elle, peut-être la mi-vingtaine, il y avait un homme, du genre surfeur hawaïen, et une autre femme, petite et brune.

Kaitlyn, quand à elle, était aussi brune, mais avait les cheveux longs, qui rebiquaient derrières ses oreilles. Le visage fin, le corps qui avait été un jour élancé mais qui était désormais trop mince – probablement à cause du manque de nourriture – il se dégageait d'elle une assurance, une confiance en soi qui intriguait le chasseur. Comme si elle avait entendu ce qu'il pensait, elle le regarda, d'un regard d'une telle intensité que Daryl détourna les yeux, gêné. D'autant plus lorsque l'homme, Adam, se présenta-t-il, s'avança pour prendre la main de Kaitlyn dans la sienne, la serrant.

Plissant les yeux, le chasseur s'éloigna, retrouvant avec soulagement sa solitude.

De son côté, Kaitlyn vit l'homme tourner les talons et partir, intriguée elle aussi. Il s'était montré particulièrement dur avec elle, la menaçant d'une arbalète, pourtant Kat avait senti son regard sur elle, un regard appréciateur, elle en était sûre. Mais lorsque la pression sur sa main se fit plus présente, elle reporta son attention sur Adam, qui la regardait avec tant d'affection qu'elle sentit un sourire naître sur ses lèvres.

Le groupe la regardait toujours, méfiant et sur ses gardes. Aussi Kat leur sourit et annonça :

-Nous venons de Columbia. Nous étions tous étudiants là-bas, et quand tout a dégénéré, on s'est retrouvé avec d'autres étudiants à l'université de Columbia que l'armée avait transformé en camp de survivants. Mais, comme il fallait s'y attendre, celui-ci n'a pas tenu. Un seul des étudiants était contaminé et les morts se sont alignés. Une dizaine d'entre nous a eu le courage de s'enfuir. On s'est ensuite refugié dans un des bâtiments de Columbia, et on a tenté de survivre quelques semaines. Trois d'entre nous sont morts en moins d'un mois. Un autre est devenu fou et est sorti en pleine journée en criant après les rôdeurs. Ses hurlements ont semblé durer des heures.

Kaitlyn fit une pause, le visage crispé par la douleur. La personne en question avait été son meilleur ami, étudiant en médecine lui aussi. Il avait été ce que Kat avait eu de plus proche d'un frère, pourtant Kat n'avait rien vu de son mal-être. Et lorsqu'elle l'avait vu passer les portes de leur refuge, elle se rappelait avoir crié, crié jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait plus de voix, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne sente plus les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux. Elle sentit la pression sur sa main devenir plus forte jusqu'à lui broyer les doigts, ce qui eut le mérite de la faire revenir à la réalité. Tout le monde la fixait, et Kaitlyn remarqua à cet instant qu'une larme s'était glissée le long de sa joue, traçant une ligne humide qu'elle sentit avec une intensité telle qu'elle rougit violemment. Du revers de la main, elle l'essuya prestement, agacée d'être aussi vulnérable devant des gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle reprit :

-On est resté à Columbia deux mois en tout, mais la population zombie était devenue trop importante pour qu'on puisse vivre là-bas plus longtemps. Adam, Alicia et moi avons décidé de partir tant qu'on le pouvait encore. Les autres étaient trop effrayés pour partir à l'aventure. On s'est donc séparés. Cela fait maintenant quatre mois qu'on voyage en espérant trouver d'autres personnes comme nous. Pour tout vous dire, on commençait à avoir peur d'être les seuls en vie, conclut la jeune médecin, fixant l'homme qu'elle avait sauvé dans les yeux.

Le silence s'installa et s'éternisa. Les trois amis, immobiles à quelques mètres de l'autre groupe de survivants, se regardaient, incertains de ce qu'il fallait faire. Et, tout d'un coup, Kaitlyn réalisa qu'ils ne savaient rien de ces personnes. Qu'elle s'était confiée à eux, qu'elle leur avait présenté Adam et Alicia alors qu'ils auraient pu être n'importe qui. Elle avait sauvé cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et avait risqué la vie des deux personnes les plus importantes à ses yeux pour un groupe de personnes qui pourraient les tuer à l'instant.

Kat observa les nouveaux venus un à un, tentant de comprendre la dynamique de ce groupe. Le rescapé était sans conteste le chef. Kat ne savait pas trop quoi penser de lui. Il semblait méfiant envers eux, mais Kat voyait dans son regard une lueur d'admiration. Peut-être à cause du fait qu'elle dirigeait du haut de ses vingt-cinq ans un groupe. Un homme noir se tenait à la droite du leader, légèrement en retrait, et Kat remarqua que tout le groupe restait derrière les deux hommes. De l'autre coté du chef, un Asiatique se tenait juste devant une jeune femme à l'air agressif, la protégeant. Ils étaient vraisemblablement ensemble. A quelques pas derrière eux, un vieil homme tenait par le bras une adolescente, probablement sa fille, peut-être sa petite-fille. La dernière personne du groupe était une femme sans âge, qui semblait être littéralement éteinte de l'intérieur. Kat ressentit aussitôt une profonde sympathie pour elle.

-Vous pouvez rester avec nous ce soir, déclara l'homme et Kat sentit le respect que les autres avaient pour les décisions de leur chef. Je m'appelle Rick, se présenta-t-il enfin, permettant à Kat que pouvoir finalement mettre un nom sur l'homme qu'elle avait sauvé.

Et, comme si tout avait été dit, il se détourna d'eux, et se dirigea vers le feu qui flambait dans le crépuscule. Kat jeta un regard à Adam, à Alicia, qui haussèrent les épaules. Prenant alors son courage à deux mains, Kaitlyn se décida à rejoindre le groupe, dont les membres se crispèrent à son approche. Faisant fi de leurs réactions, Kat continua d'avancer, jusqu'au feu. Là, elle fit glisser son sac à dos devant elle, et l'ouvrit. Devant les yeux ébahis de leur nouveau groupe, elle en extirpa des boites de conserve, de la viande séchée, et de l'eau. Des litres d'eau. Elle posa le tout devant les pieds de Rick, et annonça :

-On a trouvé ça à un supermarché, non loin d'ici. Normalement, tout est encore bon, mais il vaut mieux vérifier. On va partager.

Et, donnant l'exemple, elle se saisit d'une boite de conserve, des haricots rouges d'après l'emballage, et l'ouvrit à l'aide d'un couteau qu'elle avait toujours sur elle. Une bonne odeur s'en dégagea, mais pour être sûre, Kat prit de la pointe de son couteau un bout de cette mixture, qu'elle avala.

-C'est ok, conclut-elle, on peut y manger.

Elle mit deux autres conserves dans une casserole, qu'elle posa sur la sorte de plaque de cuisson aménagée par Hershel sur le feu. Lorsque tout fut près, elle prit des assiettes trouvées dans la maison à l'entrée de la prison, et y répartit équitablement la nourriture. Sous les yeux ébahis et un peu gourmands des survivants, elle leur distribua les assiettes, une cuillère ou une fourchette, et un verre d'eau minérale. Enfin, elle prit la dernière part et demanda :

-L'homme avec l'arbalète, tout à l'heure…

-Daryl, lui apprit celle qui se prénommait Carol.

-Ouais, Daryl... Il ne vient pas ?

-Il ne mange pas souvent avec nous, déplora Rick, pas vraiment inquiet. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il va se débrouiller.

Néanmoins pas tranquille, Kat eut du mal à manger, et passa son temps à fouiller l'orée des arbres du regard, dans l'espoir de voir l'homme à l'arbalète, Daryl, apparaitre.

* * *

Kaitlyn contemplait le ciel zébré de rose et d'orange lorsqu'Adam vint la rejoindre. La bouche en cœur, une main cachée derrière son dos, il s'assit à côté d'elle sur une pierre plate. Kat suivit son geste des yeux, laissant un rare sourire s'épanouir sur ses lèvres. Dans ce monde chaotique, Adam était bien le seul à être capable de la faire sourire, parfois même de la faire rire. Il avait toujours été comme ça, du genre insouciant et blagueur, qui pouvait remonter le moral des autres aussi facilement qu'elle savait recoudre des plaies. Et, dans un monde tel que celui-ci, ce genre de personne était précieux. Très précieux.

-Choisis une main, l'incita-t-il avec un grand sourire, remuant les épaules avec exagération.

Kat le foudroya du regard, comme une mère gronderait son enfant trop turbulent. Pourtant, devant son air plus qu'insistant, Kat comprit qu'elle ne serait pas tranquille tant qu'elle ne lui obéirait pas, et céda avec un soupir amusé.

-Celle-ci, dit-elle en tapant doucement son épaule droite.

Le sourire se fit encore plus grand. Joueur, Adam fit lentement glisser sa main devant lui, puis la retourna, dévoilant une main vide. Toujours lentement, il répéta l'opération avec la main gauche, et vit avec satisfaction les yeux de Kat s'agrandir, tandis qu'elle contemplait avec gourmandise la pomme sortie de nulle part.

-Je l'ai trouvée en faisant un tour, lui apprit-il, content de lui. Il y a deux trois pommiers à quelques minutes d'ici. Voici la dernière cueillette, conclut-il en approchant la pomme verte du visage de sa petite amie, la tentant.

Souriant maintenant d'un sourire sincère, Kat s'empara de ce fruit délicieux, et croqua dedans à pleines dents. Sous le regard attendri d'Adam, elle dévora ce délice, et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il ne resta que les pépins. Elle se lécha les lèvres engluées par le sucre naturel et essuya le reste avec le revers de sa manche. Elle releva enfin les yeux vers le jeune homme, et le remercia. Adam ne répondit pas, continuant de la fixer de la même manière qu'elle-même avait fixé la pomme quelques instants auparavant.

L'air s'échauffa brusquement lorsque Kat remarqua que le regard d'Adam s'était attardé sur ses lèvres. Et elle observa son petit ami s'humecter la bouche, et s'approcher subtilement d'elle. Et, avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'y penser, les lèvres d'Adam étaient pressées sur les siennes. Sous la surprise, elle entrouvrit la bouche, et le baiser s'approfondit. Adam passa une main sur sa hanche, ses doigts pressant sa peau et imitant les mouvements de sa langue.

Un bruit à leur droite les arracha l'un à l'autre, et ils se retournèrent d'un coup vers le nouveau venu. Alicia les contemplait, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Adam se racla violemment la gorge comme un adolescent qu'on aurait pris en flagrant délit, tandis que Kat étouffait un rire.

-Désolée de vous déranger, s'excusa faussement l'artiste, souriant largement. Les autres vont se coucher. On commençait à se demander où vous étiez passé.

Adam regarda un moment Kat, et, se levant, répondit à son amie :

-On arrive.

Se faisant, il présenta son bras à Kaitlyn, l'invitant galamment à le rejoindre. Kat eut un bref sourire, mais déclina :

-Je vais rester ici un petit moment.

Adam la regarda d'un air préoccupé, probablement à cause de l'obscurité de plus en plus présente autour d'eux. Cependant, il ne dit rien, et tournant les talons, suivit les traces d'Alicia.

Soupirant, la jeune médecin se retourna vers la prison, bouleversée. Adam, son petit ami, l'avait embrassée. Quoi de plus normal, dirait-on, pourtant Kaitlyn trouvait cet acte bizarre, presque contre nature. Peut-être à cause du fait que depuis six mois qu'avait commencé l'invasion zombie, ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés plus de dix fois. C'était la première fois que Kat le réalisait, mais cela faisait près de deux mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés. Qu'ils ne s'étaient pas touchés. Qu'il ne s'était strictement rien passé entre eux. Et Kat, pour la première fois, réalisait que cela n'avait aucune importance. Qu'elle ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Quelle espèce de personne était-elle pour penser ça ? Adam était vraisemblablement très attaché à elle, et elle se rendait aujourd'hui compte qu'elle n'éprouvait rien pour lui. Bien sûr, ils étaient amis, et Kat l'adorait. Mais elle ne le voyait plus comme son petit ami. Ou comme quelqu'un avec qui elle pourrait vivre. A dire vrai, elle doutait ce jour-là de n'avoir jamais ressenti ça pour lui. Dépitée, elle se prit la tête dans les mains, soupirant lourdement.

* * *

Lorsque Daryl revint au campement, après quelques heures passées dans les bois, deux rôdeurs tués et trois beaux écureuils attachés à sa ceinture, le feu était éteint et tout semblait silencieux. Le chasseur passa à côté des dernières braises fumantes, avisant une assiette pleine qui lui était probablement destinée, aussi il s'en empara et mangea sa pitance froide en quelques bouchées. Il s'approcha de leur refuge pour la nuit, et regarda à travers l'unique fenêtre. Tout le monde était endormi, les uns contre les autres à essayer de prendre le chaleur corporelle de leurs voisins tout en s'assurant une position confortable. Renonçant à se reposer ici, le chasseur déposa son arbalète contre le mur, accrocha en hauteur sa trouvaille, et partit à la recherche d'un endroit confortable pour y poser ses affaires et essayer de dormir un peu.

S'approchant de la prison, il vérifia que le portail était bien fermé, et lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit la jeune femme, Kaitlyn, assise sur un gros rocher à le fixer d'un air étonné. Son premier réflexe fut de l'ignorer pour s'enfuir, pourtant quelque chose l'en empêcha. Peut-être le regard de la fille, si désireux d'avoir une personne à qui parler qu'il céda et s'avança vers elle. Cependant il stoppa à quelques pas d'elle, incertain de ce qu'il fallait faire. Elle le regardait toujours, mais d'un regard qui mit mal à l'aise le chasseur. Ils se contemplèrent un long moment, deux âmes seules au milieu de la nuit noire dans un monde post-apocalyptique, avant qu'elle ne prenne la parole :

-Je t'ai laissé une part du dîner…

-J'ai vu, s'empressa-t-il de répondre. J'l'ai mangé.

Le silence revint, presque assourdissant. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient espérer ? Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis une journée, et ni l'un ni l'autre n'était particulièrement bavard, Daryl pas habitué à ce que son avis intéresse quelqu'un, et Kat ne parlant en général que lorsqu'elle avait un truc important à dire. Le silence commençait à rendre fou Daryl, étonnant lorsqu'on savait qu'il était en général un habitué des longs silences. Mais il préféra parler plutôt que de penser à l'attirance physique qu'il ressentait pour cette femme, trop jeune pour lui. Aussi, il dit :

-Tu devrais pas être dehors à une heure pareille, c'est dangereux la nuit maintenant.

-Et toi, je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici, si c'est trop dangereux d'être dehors ? Rétorqua-t-elle d'un air provoquant, attendant avec impatience la réponse.

-C'est pas pareil, je sais me débrouiller, si il y a un rôdeur, j'le bute, mais toi tu…

Le regard assassin que lui jeta Kat lui fit comprendre qu'il venait de commettre une erreur.

-Quoi, « moi » ?! L'agressa-t-elle, acide, en se redressant sur son rocher. Tu crois que je suis incapable de _buter_, comme tu dis, un rôdeur ?

Le ton sec fit tiquer le chasseur, et l'agaça plus que de raison. Pour qui se prenait-elle ? Il venait de lui adresser la parole pour la première fois, pourtant quelque chose dans son regard, dans son attitude, enragea Daryl qui sentit ses entrailles se retourner dans son ventre sous la colère qui l'envahit. Il fixa ces prunelles incendiaires, ressentant soudainement une envie presque irrésistible de lui faire ravaler ces paroles. Son poing se resserra tandis qu'il s'avançait d'un pas inconscient, s'approchant de la femme.

- J't'en prie ! grogna t-il, j'suis sur que t'es très intelligente et une super chérie pour ton petit-ami, mais t'ferais pas le poids face à un rôdeur qui serait prêt à t'bouffer.

Daryl sourit en voyant le visage de la jeune femme virer au rouge. Là, il avait poussé le bouchon assez loin, et une partie de lui attendait le retour de bâton avec une impatience qui le surprit. Celui-ci ne se fit pas attendre, puisque Kat s'avançait déjà, sa main se levant comme pour le pousser avec la force de ses paroles:

-Parce que tu penses que seul un mec bien bâti comme toi, une sorte de redneck, de con d'arriéré incapable de penser, tuant et réfléchissant après, serait le seul à pouvoir survivre dans un monde comme celui-ci ?!

Elle était désormais à quelques pas de lui, menaçante.

-Tu sais quoi ? Tu ne me connais pas. Tu ne sais pas qui je suis, ce que j'ai vécu ou ce dont je suis capable. Alors tu ferais bien d'éviter ce genre de paroles machistes et du siècle dernier à l'avenir.

Et, sur ces paroles, elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna à grands pas. Daryl la regarda partir, sidéré.

_Comment j'ai pu m'inquiéter pour lui _? Songea Kaitlyn en rejoignant son tas de couverture qui lui servait de lit. _Merde, j'ai préparé une assiette pour cet enculé !_

_Quelle conne, _grogna Daryl, se demandant comment _merde_, il avait pu la désirer.

**A suivre...**

Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de cette première rencontre ? De Kat ?

Laissez moi vos avis !


	3. Chapter 3

Crédits: The Walking Dead ne m'appartient pas, je ne touche aucun bénéfice de mes fictions. En revanche les personnages originaux sont à moi donc pas touche !

Je tiens à remercier TheBoneyKingOfNowhere pour poster un review à chaque chapitre, même si elle m'a déjà donné son avis, étant ma beta reader. C'est très apprécié !

Maintenant, place au chapitre. _Et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, c'est ce qui motive et donne envie de continuer._

**Chapitre 3**

- Kat, chérie, réveille-toi. Il est l'heure de se lever.

La voix chantonnante tira la jeune femme de son sommeil, qui grogna légèrement. Elle papillonna des yeux un instant, jusqu'à ce que sa vision soit stabilisée, et observa Adam au dessus d'elle, lui faisant un grand sourire. Elle se redressa en mettant une main sur sa tête, vieux réflexe qui consistait alors à s'assurer que sa coiffure n'était pas trop affreuse. Elle s'étira discrètement, et entreprit de se lever du sol où elle avait réussi, elle ne savait comment, à dormir. Le soleil tira sur ses yeux, qu'elle plissa, mal réveillée. La cabane baignait dans la pâle lumière du matin et était vide, le soleil ayant dû réveiller les autres avant elle. Elle tenta de parler, avant de s'éclaircir la voix quand elle s'aperçut que se gorge était désespérément sèche.

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- Un peu plus de 7 heures. Tout le monde est déjà debout.

Soupirant, l'étudiante en médecine se saisit d'un bout de tissu qu'elle avait négligemment posé la veille sur le reste d'une chaise, et se changea, passant d'une vielle chemise aux bords élimés à un tee-shirt, pas plus neuf. Celui-là avait au moins le mérite d'être presque propre. Elle enfila prestement ses chaussures, des baskets de marche qui semblaient avoir vécu la guerre, et enfin, sortit de leur refuge d'une nuit. Le camp était déjà en mouvement. Lori et Beth faisaient cuire le peu de nourriture qu'il leur restait, uniquement provenant du sac des trois amis, tandis que Carol se servait d'un vieux seau rempli d'eau pour laver sommairement leurs habits. Passant devant elle, Carol la héla :

- Je m'occupe du linge. Sans machine à laver, c'est pas pareil, mais si tu as des affaires à laver, donne-les moi.

Kat s'arrêta, surprise. Cette femme dégageait une telle douceur qu'il était difficile de lui refuser quoi que ce soit. La jeune femme trouva étonnant que cette femme, qu'elle ne connaissait en fin de compte que depuis la veille, soit déjà prête à se rajouter du travail pour Kat. En un sourire sincère, Kaitlyn la remercia et lui promit de lui apporter ses vêtements. Elle dépassa Lori et Carl pour se diriger vers le groupe qui s'était agglutiné autour du capot d'une des voitures, discutant énergiquement. Rick, au centre de cette petite réunion, parlait tout en agitant un plan dessiné grossièrement sur une feuille de papier. A coté de lui, T-Dog, Glenn et Maggie suivaient ses mouvements, concentrés, tandis que de l'autre coté Adam fronçait les sourcils, à côté d'un Daryl qui bougea son bras pour venir prendre la feuille du leader. En le voyant, Kat ressentit aussitôt une colère sourde lui brûler le ventre. _Cet abruti_…pensa-t-elle avec rage, mais finit néanmoins son trajet pour venir se poster à côté de Maggie, saluant tout le monde au passage. Elle sentit les regards s'attarder sur elle, mais elle les ignora, préférant demander :

- Vous avez un plan pour les rôdeurs ?

Disant cela, elle releva la tête de la carte qu'elle observait, elle croisa le regard de Daryl. Il la fixait, silencieux, mais détourna les yeux lorsque Rick prit la parole :

- T-Dog a eu une idée. On ne peut pas vraiment s'occuper des rôdeurs un par un. On ne connaît pas la superficie de la prison, et il peut y en avoir des centaines à l'intérieur. Alors T-Dog a pensé qu'il fallait trouver un moyen de les tuer tous ensemble. En les brûlant.

Kaitlyn fronça les sourcils. Les brûler ? Mais comment ? Répondant à sa question non formulée, Rick reprit :

- Il faudrait les attirer en dehors de l'enceinte de la prison, les rassembler, et les faire cramer. On a de l'essence pour servir d'accélérant. Et Adam vient juste de nous apprendre qu'il y a une sorte de carrière abandonnée, à quelques centaines de mètres de là. Avec un appât, on peut mener tous les rôdeurs à ce trou, les faire tomber, et y foutre le feu. Voilà le plan.

- Ok, répondit Kat, soucieuse. En tant que scientifique, elle n'imaginait même pas les variables qui pourraient tout faire capoter. Et ils se retrouveraient avec une horde de zombies sur les bras.

- On était en train de régler les détails, disons, pratiques de cette opération.

- Comme l'appât, je présume ? demanda Kat.

- C'est ça. On pensait envoyer Daryl.

- Pourquoi lui ?

L'homme en question tourna aussitôt la tête vers elle, piqué au vif.

- Quoi, « pourquoi moi » ? Tu voudrais le faire, peut-être ?

- Pourquoi pas ? rétorqua-t-elle, agacée.

Daryl la fusilla du regard. _Quelle salope !_, pensa-t-il.

- Un seul appât sera suffisant, clama aussitôt le chef, voyant la migraine poindre. Et Daryl doit y aller, c'est lui qui a la moto. On peut pas risquer d'y envoyer quelqu'un à pied. Le problème qui se pose, maintenant, c'est comment être sûr que le plus de rôdeurs possible sortiront lorsqu'on ouvrira les portes ?

- Le sang, lança alors Kaitlyn. Et, sous le regard étonné du groupe, elle développa. Ces créatures sentent le sang à plusieurs centaines de mètres de distance. Si on étale du sang sur le grillage, vous pouvez être sûrs qu'ils rappliqueront tels des lapins à la recherche de carottes.

En quelques minutes, le plan fut appliqué. Il fut décidé que seuls les plus habiles au tir participeraient à l'opération. Ainsi, Lori, Carl, Beth, Alicia et Hershel se mirent à l'abri dans le poste de contrôle, le plus âgé en guise de défenseur.

Daryl, sur sa moto, était prêt à s'enfuir en direction de la carrière, où l'attendait Glenn et Adam, avec leurs deux jerrycans d'essence. Rick, T-Dog et Maggie étaient disposés de chaque côté du chemin menant au piège, afin de tirer sur les rôdeurs qui ne suivraient pas la route tracée par le chasseur. Enfin, Kat avait hérité du rôle le plus chiant, à savoir qu'elle servait à recouvrir le grillage de sang, de son sang.

A quelques mètres d'elle, Rick leva son fusil au dessus de sa tête, l'agitant largement. C'était le signal. Prenant d'une main son couteau, Kat s'avança vers le deuxième grillage, derrière lequel des dizaines de rôdeurs se traînaient lamentablement. Lorsqu'elle entendit de grands bruits derrière elle, venant de Maggie qui frappait sur le capot de la voiture, la jeune médecin vit ces rôdeurs se retourner vivement et avancer vers elle, grognant comme des animaux voraces. Avec détermination, Kat planta sa dague dans sa paume, regardant le sang jaillir de la large blessure ainsi créée. Grimaçant sous l'effet de la douleur, elle apposa sa main contre le fer et étala le liquide rouge, grognant à chaque passage du fer froid sur la chair torturée. En quelques minutes, une horde de rôdeurs se pressait contre le métal, léchant et buvant le sang. Son sang.

Kat attendit quelques secondes, le temps qu'un certain nombre de zombies soit vers l'entrée, et, s'éloignant d'eux, ouvrit d'un mouvement ample le portail sur roulette, dévoilant pour la première fois la prison. Mais pas le temps d'admirer l'édifice que déjà des créatures sortaient, fonçant sur elle. Pressant son poing meurtri contre elle, la jeune femme s'enfuit, tandis que derrière elle, la moto de Daryl retentit, déconcertant les rôdeurs qui préférèrent foncer sur cette nouvelle proie. Kat s'arrêta lorsqu'elle fut sûre qu'aucun des rôdeurs de l'avait suivie, et souffla. Elle avait eu la frousse de sa vie. L'espace d'un instant, alors qu'elle courrait pour sauver sa vie, elle avait eu peur que Daryl ne démarre pas, qu'ils la rattrapent, et qu'elle finisse comme son meilleur ami. Fermant les yeux, Kat entendit les grognements communs des rôdeurs s'éloigner lentement d'elle, en même temps que les bruits de la moto s'effaçaient. Au tour de Daryl maintenant. Elle sentit un nœud dans sa gorge, et reconnut cette sensation comme de l'inquiétude. Elle était inquiète. _Pas pour Daryl_, se reprit-elle aussitôt, _je m'inquiète pour Adam, oui, mais certainement pour ce connard de Daryl._

Se reprenant, elle avança vers le poste de contrôle, et frappa à la porte pour annoncer sa présence. Un Hershel à l'air soulagé lui ouvrit, et la fit entrer, fronçant les sourcils devant sa plaie qui saignait maintenant abondamment. La faisant asseoir sur une chaise, il s'empara d'une mince trousse, de laquelle il sortit quelques bandages et un désinfectant. La peau de son front se plissa petit à petit, mais il n'osa rien dire devant la jeune femme. Kaitlyn, ayant comprit ce qui le tracassait, interrompit ses pensées :

- Il n'y a pas d'aiguille et de fils pour les points de suture, hein ?

Hershel releva la tête vers elle, surpris.

- J'étais étudiante en médecine avant, sourit le jeune femme. J'ai retenu quelques petits trucs.

- En fait, reprit le vieil homme, mal à l'aise, il y a de quoi faire des points de suture. Mais je n'ai pas d'anesthésiant pour la douleur. Ce qui va se révéler problématique, surtout à cet endroit-là.

La jeune femme tressaillit. Durant ses années d'internat, elle avait souvent fait des points de suture à des patients, bien sûr, mais jamais sans anesthésie. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à sa plaie, maintenant rougie et boursouflée. Au bas mot, elle nécessiterait une dizaine de points de suture. Inspirant, Kat se força à prendre du courage et annonça :

- Allez-y. Après tout, si vous ne nettoyez pas la plaie correctement, et sans suture, les risques d'infection sont beaucoup trop importants pour quelques minutes de souffrance. Alors allez-y.

Hershel hocha la tête, l'air pas vraiment étonné. Entre médecins, ils se comprenaient. Il se leva afin de faire chauffer de l'eau dans une casserole, dans laquelle il plongea l'aiguille et les fils. Après quelques minutes de désinfection, il les ressortit, et attendit que ses instruments refroidissent. Enfin, il revint vers Kat, toujours assise dans un coin de la pièce à observer le reste du groupe silencieux. Il s'assit devant elle, sortit de sa poche une lampe frontale qu'il alluma et mit en place, puis mettant la main de Kat à plat, il s'empara de ses instruments et souffla :

- Il va falloir que tu restes tranquille, pria-t-il d'une voix calme. Si tu bouges trop, cela risque de te faire encore plus mal et de faire sauter tes points.

Kat acquiesça, déjà concentrée. S'appliquant, le vétérinaire perça une première fois la peau de la jeune femme, qui souffla de soulagement. Ce n'était pas aussi douloureux, finalement. Hershel l'observa un instant, et reprit, perçant un deuxième trou en face du premier et tira lentement jusqu'à ce que le fils traverse les deux perforations. Kat serra les dents et comprit. A chaque nouveau trou, le fil tirait sur tous les autres trous et multipliait la douleur. Le vieil homme continua, toujours sur le même rythme, jetant de temps à temps un regard à Kat pour voir comment elle réagissait. Celle-ci serrait les dents davantage à chaque perforation, et souffla de soulagement lorsque le fils fut coupé. Secouant le bras ankylosé, elle se redressa et se retint de gratter la paume de sa main. Hershel accrocha un bandage autour de sa main pour « éviter qu'elle ne tire sur ses points », qu'il scotcha. Kat le remercia, et adressa un sourire rassurant aux femmes qui la regardaient avec inquiétude. Elle vint les rejoindre, tandis qu'Hershel s'asseyait à coté d'elle.

- Essaye de ne pas trop tirer sur tes points dans les jours à venir, la prévint le vieil homme, fixant sa main. La paume de la main est particulièrement sensible, donc tâche de garder ce bandage sur ta main. Il faudra sûrement le changer d'ici deux ou trois jours, et nettoyer à nouveau la plaie. Une infection maintenant serait catastrophique.

Kat acquiesça, se retenant de dire qu'elle savait déjà tout cela, et qu'elle tâcherait de faire attention. A la place, elle interrogea Hershel :

- J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez vétérinaire...

- Vétérinaire à la retraite, précisa-t-il d'un sourire discret. Je m'occupais plutôt de ma ferme et de mes propres animaux, j'aidais à mettre bas les chevaux des voisins...Ce genre de choses.

- C'est dommage que vous ayez dû la quitter quand tout a commencé…

- Non, répondit-il, et Kat pu voir une ombre passer sur son visage. La semaine dernière, j'y étais encore. On avait recueilli le groupe de Rick. Mais une horde nous a envahi. On a dû quitter la ferme.

- Oh, je suis désolée, s'empressa de s'excuser la jeune femme, gênée d'avoir évoqué un sujet aussi sensible, j'aurais pas dû vous parler de ça…

- C'est rien, la rassura Hershel en posant une main affectueuse et paternelle sur son épaule. Après tout, on a tous perdu quelque chose. Toi y compris.

Kat hocha la tête, malgré tout mal à l'aise. Elle avait toujours eu le don de mettre les pieds dans le plat. C'était quelque chose qu'elle avait essayé de combattre, mais cela ne l'avait jamais empêchée de se faire des ennemis en disant la chose qu'il ne fallait pas.

Lorsque le reste du groupe revint sur le campement, le soleil était à son zénith et le repas était prêt. Lori et Carol avaient fait cuire les écureuils de Daryl, maigre portion pour la dizaine de personnes qu'ils étaient. En complément, Kaitlyn étais allée récupérer quelques pommes au verger qu'Adam avait trouvé, faisant naître des sourires sur le visage des femmes. Rick apparut en premier, une large traînée de sang maculant son visage, et l'air épuisé. Il posa son arme sur le capot de la voiture, et s'approcha de sa femme, qui le fixait, une main sur sa bouche. Malgré ce qu'il venait de vivre, l'officier esquissa un sourire et s'assit sur une des chaises pliables, passant une main sur son visage. Lori s'approcha de lui, s'agenouilla et, armée d'un torchon humide, avança sa main vers son visage. Avec une infinie délicatesse, elle frotta la zone tachée, enlevant le liquide rouge petit à petit. Rick se laissa faire, fermant les yeux pour apprécier la douceur de sa femme sur son visage. Pendant ce temps, les autres étaient arrivés. T-Dog se passa de l'eau sur le visage, et but une rasade rafraîchissante, Maggie et Glenn s'allongèrent sur les couchages, épuisés, et même Daryl s'assit sous l'effet de la fatigue. Aux petits soins pour les hommes, Carol et Beth s'occupèrent de les nourrir et, tout de suite après, tous partirent faire une sieste, après la déclaration de Rick :

- On n'a plus de vivre, et on va bientôt être à court d'eau. Le danger augmente à chaque minute que l'on passe ici à découvert. Si les choses étaient différentes, on aurait attendu demain pour explorer la prison, mais là… Il va falloir qu'on le fasse maintenant. Qu'on puisse, d'ici à cette nuit, avoir de quoi manger et un abri. Allez dormir et vous remettre. Je vais avoir besoin du maximum de personnes pour explorer les bâtiments.

Trois heures plus tard, il fut décidé qu'il était temps de se mettre au travail. Rick désigna Lori, Carol, Beth et Carl pour rester dans le poste de contrôle. Les autres se portèrent volontaires pour cette mission qui s'annonçait suicidaire, Hershel inclus, à la grande surprise de tout le monde. Ils étaient armés de tout ce qu'ils avaient en réserve, soit une arbalète, des couteaux, des machettes, des marteaux et quelques armes à feu si les choses tournaient mal. Après un dernier coup d'œil à sa famille, Rick donna le coup d'envoi des troupes.

Daryl et T-Dog en tête, le petit groupe passa les portes de l'enceinte de la prison, surveillant les alentours. Tous poussèrent un soupir d'admiration. La prison était composée de trois bâtiments, séparés de quelques dizaines de mètres. Le sol était en grande partie recouvert de ciment, à l'exception d'une parcelle d'herbe à droite d'un des bâtiments latéraux. Trois rôdeurs furent abattus avant même qu'ils n'entrent dans le premier bâtiment. Les rares fenêtres étaient recouvertes de planches en bois probablement dans le but de protéger les anciens occupants des lieux des morts-vivants.

T-Dog et Adam allumèrent deux grosses lampes torches, tandis que tous se munissaient de lampes de poche. Une main tenant la source de lumière, l'autre l'arme, ils avancèrent les uns après les autres, dos à dos pour s'assurer de ne pas se faire surprendre par un rôdeur. L'entrée du bâtiment était à l'origine destinée au passage des visiteurs. Un bureau en acier trônait au centre de la pièce, la coupant en deux parties distinctes. Un portique détecteur de métaux servait de porte entre ces deux univers. Daryl explora la porte à leur droite et revint bredouille :

- Les trucs des prisonniers, dit-il doucement à l'attention de Rick.

Silencieusement, tout en gestes, Rick désigna trois équipes : il prit avec lui Adam et Alicia, confia à Daryl Glenn et Maggie, et mit T-Dog, Kat et Hershel ensemble.

Tous prirent une direction différente. Rick prit un escalier menant à certaines cellules, Daryl entra dans la pièce principale qui donnait sur les cuisines, et enfin T-Dog mena son équipe à travers les couloirs gris et froids qui donnaient sur les cellules. Sa machette à la main, Kaitlyn se plaça derrière Hershel, fermant la marche. Eclairant le sombre corridor, T-Dog tua deux rôdeurs qui rampaient vers eux, tandis que Kaitlyn s'occupait des rôdeurs, anciens prisonniers, dans les cellules. Elle n'avait qu'à attendre qu'ils approchent vers la grille, et à leur fracasser le crâne. Un jeu d'enfant. Ils parcoururent quelques dizaines de mètres à ce rythme, T-Dog devant et Hershel et Kat nettoyant les cellules. Des grognements se faisaient entendre, dont l'amplitude augmentait au fur et à mesure qu'ils progressaient, à tel point que la jeune médecin finit part se demander _combien, Dieu, il y avait de rôdeurs ici._

Elle comprit lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant une large cellule, horrifiés. Des dizaines de rôdeurs étaient enfermés là dedans, serrés comme des sardines dans une boite de conserve. Il fut évident pour Kat qu'on les y avait placés avant qu'ils ne soient transformés. Elle retint un cri d'horreur. Soudain, un des rôdeurs vit le groupe de chaire fraîche, et sa main jaillit à travers les barres de fer pour les attraper de sa main pourrie. Tous les trois reculèrent vivement, se plaquant contre le mur opposé. Imitant leur congénère, les autres zombies se pressèrent bientôt contre les barreaux dans l'espoir vain de saisir les humains.

Bouleversée, Kaitlyn eut du mal à se reprendre et à avancer. Elle éprouvait une telle tristesse pour ces créatures qui avaient été des hommes, condamnés à être enfermées avec des malades, qu'elle sentit des larmes lui piquer les yeux. La tête ailleurs, elle ne vit pas le rôdeur qui sortit par la porte entrebâillée d'une cellule oubliée, fonçant sur eux. Comme dans un film au ralenti, Kaitlyn vit le zombie tituber vers Hershel, et saisissant de ses doigts grisâtres son bras tendu, mordit violemment la chair, le sang jaillissant telle une fontaine macabre sur Kaitlyn. Un cri perçant fendit l'air, et Kat mit un temps pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait du sien. Elle leva le bras pour aider Hershel, les larmes l'aveuglant, lorsqu'une barre vint lui enserrer le ventre, le retenant. Continuant d'hurler, elle se débattit contre cette force qui l'entraînait loin du vétérinaire, qui la fixait, d'un regard à la fois terrifié et résigné.

Tout d'un coup, Kat se retrouva dans une grande salle, fixant la porte refermée devant elle. Elle cligna des yeux, chassant des paupières l'humidité en sentant la pression sur sa poitrine se faire moins présente. Aussitôt, elle courut vers l'ouverture, prête à tout pour venir en aide à l'homme qui l'avait soignée, à qui elle avait parlé il y avait à peine quelques minutes. Mais elle ne pu faire plus qu'une esquisse de mouvement, puisqu'une main se pressa contre son ventre, la ramenant contre un corps dur et musclé, tandis qu'une voix sifflante criait à son oreille, perçant la brume qui avait envahi son esprit :

- Tu ne peux rien pour lui ! Arrête !

Mais, aveuglée par la douleur de perdre à nouveau quelqu'un, elle se débattit férocement, griffant et battant chaque parcelle de peau à sa disposition. Pourtant, comme si elle n'était qu'une vulgaire poupée, on la retourna et elle se retrouva bloquée contre le torse d'un homme à la poigne puissante qui la fixait dans les yeux, un éclat de colère illuminant son regard. C'était Daryl.

- Il est mort ! cria-t-il, la secouant comme un pruneau, tentant de lui faire reprendre pied avec la réalité. Tu ne peux rien pour lui. Il est mort, bon Dieu !

Le reste se passa comme dans un songe. Kat se rappelait s'être ensuite laissé faire, comme si on lui avait ôté toute envie de se battre. On la guida dehors, aussi réactive qu'une limace. Au passage, elle crut voir l'équipe de Rick arriver, courant vers eux. La pression d'une main dans son dos, douce et chaude, frappa son esprit qui se rappelait avec une intensité cruelle la sensation du bras de Daryl autour d'elle, l'entraînant loin d'Hershel comme l'aurait fait un de ces monstres.

Assise sur un rocher, tétanisée, une main douce la força à boire, et Kat remarqua que c'était Alicia. Adam était un peu plus loin, la fixant comme si elle allait prendre le couteau qu'elle portait toujours à la ceinture et se le planter dans la poitrine. Inconsciemment, elle leva sa main, sans but précis. Et son regard se posa sur la peau rougie par le sang.

Kat ouvrit la bouche en un cri muet d'horreur, et, saisissant avec une force insoupçonnée la bouteille que tenait Alicia, elle versa son contenu sur ses mains, frottant férocement l'épiderme pour faire disparaître le sang. Kaitlyn contempla l'eau mélangée à l'hémoglobine couler le long de sa chair, jusqu'à tacher le sol gris sous ses pieds, créant une flaque rouge qui des jours à partir. Des mains saisirent soudain ses bras, immobilisant ses gestes. Kat lava la tête vers son amie, qui lui murmura :

- Tu te fais mal, Kat.

Fronçant les sourcils, elle jeta un coup d'oeil sur ses mains, encore rougies, mais, plus à cause du sang. Non, à cause du frottement incessant qu'elle avait appliqué sur la peau, faisant remonter son propre sang à la surface. Certains de ses points de suture avaient sautés, et le fils noir pendant lamentablement à coté de sa plaie. Une sensation de brûlure saisit ses mains, et elle inspira, refoulant la douleur. Elle ferma les yeux, comme pour se reprendre, mais les rouvrit bien vite, submergés par des images d'Hershel se faisant mordre, d'Hershel criant, la suppliant de l'aider. Elle aurait dû l'aider. Elle aurait dû voir le rôdeur avant. Elle aurait dû être plus concentrée. Tout était de sa faute. Hershel était mort par sa faute. Maggie et Beth avaient perdu leur père à cause d'elle.

En pensant à elles, Kat sursauta et se releva d'un coup, déjà en mouvement pour aller voir Maggie. Adam, qui s'était approché, l'arrêta :

- Où vas-tu ?

- Voir Maggie. Elle vient de perdre son père !

- Maggie est avec Glenn. Il s'occupe d'elle.

- Mais elle a besoin de moi !

Et, se faisant, elle avança, prête à faire reculer son petit ami s'il le fallait. Elle percuta avec force son torse, le forçant à se tenir à elle. Pas démontée pour autant, elle le poussa violemment, l'incendiant du regard. Mais elle ne put le faire bouger plus de quelques pas, avant qu'il ne s'arrête et qu'il n'hurle :

- A quoi tu joues, Kay !

La jeune femme tressaillit sous son ton orageux. Il n'avait jamais crié sur elle auparavant. Ils se fixèrent du regard un instant, Kat tellement bouleversée qu'elle ne vit pas Rick approcher, une arme déjà à la main :

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?

Aussitôt, Adam se recula de Kaitlyn, jetant un regard vers le chef qui le fixait d'un air interrogateur et un peu menaçant. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'expliquer, de s'excuser ou quoi que ce soit, puisque Kat fonça sur Rick pour demander :

- Comment va Maggie ?!

- Elle est rentrée au campement avec Glenn et T-Dog. Elle a semblé…éteinte. Les autres vont s'occuper d'elle.

- Et...Et Hershel ? demanda d'une petite voix Kaitlyn.

Rick ne répondit pas. Il se crispa, serra les lèvres, avant de regarder en coin Daryl, à quelques pas derrière. Daryl bougea d'un pied sur l'autre, plissa les yeux, un geste qu'il faisait même lorsqu'il n'y avait pas de soleil, avait remarqué Kat, et déclara :

- On s'en est occupé.

Une réponse laconique, à l'image de son propriétaire.

Kat détourna les yeux, et suivit le mouvement lorsque tous se mirent en route pour rentrer au campement. Il avait été décidé qu'ils resteraient une nuit supplémentaire au poste de contrôle, pour l'enterrement d'Hershel.

**A suivre...**


	4. Chapter 4

Crédits: The Walking Dead et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne touche aucun bénéfice de cette fiction.

Plus que deux jours, les amis et la saison 3 arrive ! En attendant, voici la suite de ma fiction. Je vais tenter de faire court aujourd'hui, je dois finir ma dissertation de philosophie pour lundi :)

CathouXx: Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'avais jamais eu un commentaire aussi long, et Dieu que ça fait du bien. Je t'ai déjà répondu par PM, mais je tenais encore une fois à te remercier pour tes judicieux conseils ! Ce chapitre t'est dédié. J'espère que tu vas l'apprécier :)

Merci bien évidemment à TheBoneyKingOfNowhere pour m'avoir corrigé.

**Chapitre 4**

Carol vint à leur rencontre dès qu'ils apparurent, épuisés et encore bouleversés par ce qu'il s'était passé. Rick était en tête, comme toujours, suivi de près par Daryl. Plus loin, Kat était entourée de ses deux amis, qui la surveillaient comme une enfant. Adam sursautait à ses moindres pas, et Alicia lui jetait des regards tellement fréquents qu'elle finit par se prendre les pieds dans une racine, sous le regard rieur d'Adam.

Rick se chargea de rassurer Carol, qui avait encore un torchon dans les mains, tandis que les autres s'approchaient de Glenn, appuyé au mur du poste de contrôle. En les voyant arriver, il soupira et annonça :

- Elle ne veut parler à personne. Elle s'est enfermée avec un flingue à l'intérieur, et on n'arrive pas à la faire sortir. Beth l'a rejoint il y a cinq minutes. –Il baissa la tête, et chuchota-Elle ne veut pas me voir.

Le regard qu'il leur lança fendit le cœur de Kat. Il était détruit. Certaines personnes chuchotèrent et Kat comprit qu'ils parlaient de l'arme qu'avait empruntée la jeune femme. D'après ce que Lori murmura à Rick, Kat sentit qu'il s'agissait d'un problème épineux. Et elle comprit. Ils avaient peur qu'elle ne commette quelque chose d'irréfléchi. Kat ne connaissait pas beaucoup Maggie. Les deux jeunes femmes ne s'étaient pas vraiment parlé depuis l'arrivée des trois amis, Maggie trop suspicieuse vis-à-vis des arrivants pour se permettre, ou permettre à sa famille de parler avec les intrus. Cependant, Maggie aurait vu mourir toute sa famille, et Kat ne pouvait pas assurer qu'elle ne fasse pas une bêtise, par peine ou par désespoir.

Kat vit le groupe se lancer des regards gênés, comme s'ils ne savaient pas quoi faire, et comment réagir. Tout à coup hors d'elle, en colère contre eux, si passifs, mais surtout contre elle-même, d'avoir été incapable de sauver Hershel, elle bourra Daryl qui se tenait devant elle, dépassa Lori et Rick, et, frappa à la porte, annonçant son entrée. Malgré le «Dégagez d'ici !» qu'elle reçut, elle tourna la poignée et pénétra à l'intérieur, sous le regard inquiet de Glenn.

Elle avança dans la semi pénombre de la petite cabane, distinguant Maggie et Beth recroquevillées dans un coin. Maggie tenait sa petite sœur dans ses bras, qui sanglotait, ses épaules sursautant contre la poitrine de sa sœur. Maggie était immobile, ne pleurait pas, ne disait rien. Sauf quand elle vit Kat entrer.

- Fout le camp de là ! hurla-t-elle se redressant derrière Beth, incendiant l'intruse du regard.

Mais Kat ne bougea pas, elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire :

- C'est ma faute s'il est mort, avoua le médecin, fixant les deux orphelines. J'ai été distraite par des rôdeurs dans une cellule et j'ai...j'ai pas vu celui qui s'est approché d'Hershel. Quand j'ai voulu intervenir, c'était trop tard. J'ai essayé de l'aider mais…on m'en a empêchée. Je… Si...si vous voulez vous en prendre à quelqu'un, prenez-vous en à moi…

- T'as fini ? l'agressa Maggie, bouillonnante de rage.

- Je suis désolée, conclut Kat, puis elle tourna les talons et sortit.

Kat prit les bûches que lui tendait T-Dog, lui adressant un sourire discret. Elle plaça ses mains de sorte à ce qu'elle ne se plante pas d'échardes dans l'épiderme, espoir vain puisqu'elle sentit bientôt un bout de bois lui percer la paume de sa main qui n'était pas déjà blessée. A cause de sa blessure, elle s'occupait du feu, mais ce n'était pas une activité sans danger, puisqu'elle avait déjà retiré quatre échardes en quelques minutes. Sans pinces ni instruments chirurgicaux, elle s'était plus torturée la peau qu'autre chose, mais elle préférait cela plutôt que de risquer que cela s'infecte. Bref, elle agrippa ces bouts de bois, et avança jusqu'au foyer, où un feu démarrait timidement.

Non loin, Lori et Carol étendaient le linge sur une corde trouvée dans le poste de contrôle et tendue entre deux arbres. Rick coupait du bois dans la forêt, et T-Dog se chargeait de faire le chemin jusqu'au campement. Adam et Alicia étaient partis récupérer les dernières pommes disponibles, et enfin Glenn avait accompagné Daryl à la chasse, incapable de rester ici à attendre que sa petite amie daigne sortir.

Les deux sœurs étaient cloîtrées dans le poste de contrôle depuis la visite de Kat, refusant toute aide ou nourriture. Seule Carol avait réussi à avoir un semblant de réponse, lorsqu'elle était venue chercher le linge humide dans la maison. Un vague « je vais bien », face à la question muette de la veuve, qui avait mis du baume au cœur de Glenn.

Un bruissement de feuilles se fit entendre à sa droite, et Kat vit Daryl et Glenn surgir, le chasseur avançant à grands pas vers elle, un nombre indéterminé d'écureuils à la ceinture, tandis que Glenn traînait, à quelques pas derrière. Il jeta un regard mal à l'aise à Kat, qui fronça les sourcils. A l'allure que prenait ce sale Redneck, elle doutait que la chasse se soit bien passée entre les deux hommes. La suite lui donna raison. Glenn rampa presque jusqu'à Lori et Carol, leur offrant son aide, tandis que Daryl s'arrêtait à quelques pas de Kat, l'air peu avenant. Il posa ses victimes sur un tronc d'arbre qui avait dû être immense vu la circonférence du bois, et porta sa main à sa ceinture. Comme s'il se rappelait soudain de quelque chose, il laissa retomber son bras et jura :

- Putain de Chinois de merde !

Kat écarquilla les yeux devant l'injure. Pas forcément à cause du vocabulaire utilisé, elle avait connu pire, mais plutôt à cause du ton qu'avait employé le chasseur. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir sa pensée, puisque celui-ci se redressa vers elle et demanda, d'une voix agressive qu'il adoucit néanmoins à la fin de sa question :

- T'as un couteau? –Et devant le regard interrogateur de la jeune femme, il ajouta -: Le Chinois l'a perdu lorsqu'on est tombé sur un rôdeur. Il a flippé comme une gamine et a cru qu'en lançant son couteau sur cette saloperie, il la ferait partir.

Kat hésita alors encore à lever les yeux au ciel devant le manque total de tact du chasseur, ou à éclater de rire face à la vision qu'il venait de lui apporter. Elle conserva un visage neutre, et attrapa à la place son propre couteau, un mince canif, qu'elle déplia et tendit à Daryl. Celui-ci examina l'arme un moment avant de s'en saisir, demandant néanmoins :

- Me dis pas que t'as déjà tué un rôdeur avec cette connerie ? Je suis même pas sûr de pouvoir éviscérer un écureuil avec ton truc.

Kat le fusilla du regard, et, esquissant un geste pour reprendre son bien, déclara :

- Pour ton information, j'ai déjà tué un rôdeur avec ce couteau, comme tu dis. Quand tu n'as plus de flingue, ou de machette pour te défendre d'un zombie qui te fonce dessus, tu prends ce qui te vient sous la main. C'est-à-dire ce canif. Et si t'es pas content, je peux la garder, cette connerie, comme tu dis si bien.

Sur ces paroles, elle tourna les talons et s'approcha de T-Dog, déjà revenu, les bras chargés de bûches. Derrière elle, Daryl plissa les lèvres, mais un observateur qui l'aurait bien connu aurait pu y voir un sourire.

Pour la dixième fois, Kat vint récupérer le bois, mais cette fois, T-Dog ne repartit pas vers Rick. Il fit le reste du chemin à côté de Kat, et prit place devant Daryl, soufflant lourdement. Devant le regard interrogateur de la jeune femme, il expliqua que Rick venait de finir, et qu'il était _enfin_, rajouta-t-il, libéré. Kaitlyn nourrit le feu, et s'emparant d'un seau rempli d'une eau qui avait un jour été claire, elle revint vers les deux hommes. Tendant un torchon à T-Dog, elle désigna le seau à ses pieds, l'incitant à se rafraichir. Bien que l'hiver prenait petit à petit la place des beaux jours, l'effort faisait toujours autant transpirer le groupe de survivants. L'homme noir la remercia d'un signe de la tête et se passant l'eau sur le visage, soupira de contentement.

- Comment va Maggie ? demanda-t-il en faisant un signe en direction du poste de contrôle.

- J'en sais rien. Elle a toujours pas bougé.

- Ouais, bah j'espère qu'elle se calmera avant cette nuit, que j'puisse pieuter au chaud sans ses pleurnichements, se mêla Daryl, ne relevant pas pour autant la tête de son travail.

Kat serra les dents devant le commentaire de l'homme, et ne put s'empêcher de répliquer :

- T'es naturellement aussi con, ou tu t'entraînes pour atteindre ce niveau ?

T-Dog étouffa un rire, tandis que le chasseur relevait la tête vivement, pointant le canif vers elle :

- Ta gueule, grogna-t-il. Tu me connais pas, mais je vais te dire un truc : c'est que tu devrais faire gaffe à pas trop me chauffer.

Le double sens n'échappa à aucun d'entre eux, et Kat leva un sourcil, moqueuse, tandis que T-Dog observait l'échange, s'interrogeant sur l'étrange relation que semblaient entretenir les deux depuis leur rencontre. Ayant fini d'évider les écureuils, le chasseur se leva brusquement, refourgua l'arme d'un geste rageur dans la main tendue de Kat, et partit à grands pas. Kat échangea un sourire complice avec T-Dog.

Plus tard dans l'après midi, Rick demanda à quelques personnes de venir creuser un trou, non loin de leur campement. Kat fut la première à se porter volontaire et, armée d'une pelle, entama la terre durcie par le froid. En une demi heure, un trou suffisamment profond fut ainsi créé. T-Dog et Daryl apportèrent le drap recouvrant ce qui restait d'Hershel, et le posèrent à côté de la tombe.

L'enterrement fut célébré en fin de journée, alors que le soleil disparaissait derrière l'horizon. Tous y assistèrent, et chacun dit quelques mots en l'honneur de l'homme bien qu'était Hershel. Rick parla de sa générosité envers sa famille, Lori de sa gentillesse. Daryl grommela une phrase sur son habilité au tir. Maggie et Beth, devant la tombe, serrées l'une contre l'autre, racontèrent quelques anecdotes de leur enfance, de quel sorte de père était l'homme. Maggie ne pleura pas. Ne demanda aucune pitié. Ne se rapprocha pas non plus de Glenn. Alors Kat tenta de faire de même. Malgré les larmes qui envahissaient ses paupières, elle ne pleura pas, réussit même à articuler quelques mots, la voix tremblante.

Maggie aida Rick à descendre son père, posant le corps désormais sans vie du vieil homme au fond de cette tombe froide. Sans laisser le temps aux autres de dire quelque chose, la jeune femme prit la pelle pour jeter une poignée de terre sur son père. Puis une autre, et encore une. Après un temps d'hésitation, les autres lui vinrent en aide, et bientôt, le corps entier fut recouvert d'un mètre de terre, créant un monticule, sur lequel Rick plaça deux branches agencées en forme de croix.

Et, comme si rien ne s'était passé, Maggie tourna les talons et partit, sous le regard stupéfait et un peu inquiet du reste du groupe. Elle resta introuvable pendant deux heures, dans la pénombre qui finit par devenir la nuit. Carol s'occupa de la plus jeune sœur, tandis que Glenn tournait en rond, jetant de fréquents coups d'oeil aux alentours du campement dans l'espoir de voir apparaître la fille pleine de vie qu'il connaissait.

Le repas fut servi. Tous mangèrent un peu des écureuils et du lièvre qu'avait tués Daryl, burent les dernières gouttes d'eau potable, et s'assirent autour de l'unique foyer, le coeur plus lourd que jamais. Si quelque chose dérapait le lendemain, ils n'auraient définitivement plus de vivres. Cela ne leur était jamais arrivé. Ils n'avaient jamais eu beaucoup à manger, naturellement, mais jamais les provisions n'avaient été réduites à aussi peu. C'est-à-dire rien.

Lorsque le feu commença à faiblir, Rick ordonna d'aller se coucher. Le campement fut bientôt désert, et Kat resta seule, à regarder le feu s'éteindre en attendant Maggie. Elle avait prit cette décision naturellement, instinctivement. Hershel aurait voulu qu'on veille sur ses filles, et Kat se sentait redevable envers l'homme, qui l'avait soignée alors qu'elle n'avait rien pu faire pour lui. Ses yeux papillonnèrent rapidement, aussi elle se leva, s'étirant longuement pour dénouer ses muscles endoloris, et alla faire un tour.

Observant du coin de l'œil l'imposante prison qui la dominait, elle laissa ses pensées vagabonder. Et, presque immédiatement, les souvenirs les plus traumatisants de ces derniers mois surgirent dans son esprit. La mort de Chris, son meilleur ami, lui lançant un dernier regard avant d'être happé par un rôdeur, et que ses hurlements n'envahissent définitivement les oreilles et l'esprit de la jeune femme.

Puis leur arrivée à Washington, quelques semaines plus tard, après qu'ils aient quitté Columbia pour partir à la recherche d'autres groupes, persuadés de trouver là-bas des militaires, des survivants, de l'espoir. Mais Washington était à l'image du reste du pays : désert, et aux mains des morts. Kat se rappelait avoir perdu espoir à ce moment-là. _Après tout,_ avait-elle pensé amèrement, _s'il ne restait plus rien ici, comment __pourrait-il__ en être autrement ailleurs ? _Sans Adam pour la motiver, Kat pensait qu'elle serait restée dans cette ville morte en attendant les rôdeurs. Comme l'avait fait Chris. Avec son sourire, ses mots si justes, Adam avait réussi à raviver la flamme en elle. Le désir ardent de vivre. De survivre à ce monde. Alors ils avaient décidé de repartir, de se lancer dans l'inconnu avec encore moins de certitudes. Ils étaient parti vers le Sud, dans l'idée de marcher jusqu'au Mexique. Une sorte de but lointain, parce que ne pas avoir de but dans ce monde revenait à se laisser submerger par le désespoir.

- Kat ?

La jeune femme releva la tête, surprise. Devant elle se tenait Maggie, une main tenant un fin couteau tandis que l'autre s'appuyait contre un tronc d'arbre. Il y eut un moment de flottement, aucune des deux femmes ne sachant quoi dire, quoi faire. Finalement, Maggie soupira, et tournant brièvement sa tête vers le poste de contrôle, demanda d'une voix distante :

- Ils dorment tous ?

- Oui, souffla Kat. Je t'attendais.

- J'ai vu ça. Pourquoi ? J'ai été odieuse avec toi. Alors pourquoi as-tu perdu des heures de sommeil pour moi ?

Kat écarquilla les yeux, estomaquée. Comment pouvait-elle demander ça ?

- Parce que j'étais inquiète. Parce que je devais bien ça à ton père.

Maggie la jugea un instant, avant de lâcher la branche qu'elle tenait fermement pour s'avancer vers Kat. Elle rangea son arme dans sa ceinture, et, à quelques pas de Kat, lui dit :

- Merci. Je suis désolée de la façon dont je t'ai traitée. Dont j'ai traité tout le monde, à la vérité. J'ai ressenti tellement de...de colère contre vous tous que…

- T'as pas à t'excuser, voyons, répondit Kaitlyn. Tu viens de perdre ton père. Aucun de nous ne s'attendait à ce que tu réagisse avec aplomb ou comme si de rien n'était.

- Merci quand même, soutint Maggie.

- Pas de quoi.

La jeune orpheline soupira et, s'asseyant à même le sol, invita son interlocutrice à l'imiter. Kat s'exécuta, encore étonnée de la facilité avec laquelle Maggie s'était excusée. Depuis leur rencontre, Kat avait été mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de Maggie. Elles avaient sensiblement le même âge, c'était exact, pourtant Maggie semblait plus forte, plus déterminée, plus courageuse que Kat ne le serait jamais. Et pourtant, à ce moment-là, la jeune femme semblait venir chercher un soutien auprès de la femme qui était responsable de la mort de son père.

- Je lui avais déjà dit adieu, tu sais, admit-elle avec peine, gardant ses yeux rivés sur l'herbe. A mon père. Quand on était encore à la ferme, il y a eu un moment où…où il a perdu espoir. Mon père était un homme de foi, tu sais. Il était toujours en train de dire que ce qui nous arrivait faisait parti des desseins qu'avait Dieu pour nous, que tout irait bien, puisque Dieu en avait décidé ainsi. Il était outrageusement optimiste. Mais pas cette fois-là. Après tout ce qui s'était passé, il…il avait perdu sa foi. Et il m'a parlé. Il m'a dit…Qu'il allait mourir. Qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement. Et il voulait que je sois forte. Que je lui pardonne tous ses péchés pour lui dire au revoir. Être préparée à son départ. Être là pour Beth.

Maggie s'arrêta, prenant le temps de relever la tête et de regarder Kat. Là, elle dit :

- J'ai été une fille odieuse avec mon père. Je l'ai détesté lorsqu'il s'est remarié, encore plus lorsque j'ai vu qu'il était plus heureux avec sa nouvelle femme qu'avec ma propre mère. Dès que j'ai pu, je suis partie. Je ne lui ai plus adressé la parole pendant des mois. Et je ne suis revenue que parce que la situation devenait dangereuse dans les grandes villes. Je comptais repartir le plus rapidement possible. Je…Il y avait tant de choses que je devais lui dire. Tant de choses que je devais lui faire comprendre. Il est mort sans savoir que je regrette. Que je regrette tout ce que j'ai fait. Toutes les années que je n'ai pas passé avec ma famille.

Sa voix mourut lorsqu'elle sentit une main se poser sur la sienne, la serrant.

- Je ne peux pas dire que je sais ce que tu as vécu, se mêla Kat. Je ne sais pas si mes parents sont morts. Probablement que si. Mais…Je n'étais pas la fille parfaite non plus. Quand j'ai commencé mes études, je n'avais plus de temps à leur consacrer et…j'ai eu des amis, des copains, d'autres choses à penser que de rendre visite à ma famille. Et je ne suis pas rentrée quand tout a commencé. Je suis restée à Columbia. Les jeunes sont cons parfois.

- Ouais. J'voulais te dire….ce n'est pas de ta faute si mon père est mort. Tu n'aurais pas pu savoir. Personne n'aurait pu savoir.

Kat savait qu'il lui en avait coûté pour admettre cela. Il était toujours plus facile de désigner un coupable, même innocent. Pourtant, elle demanda :

- Alors pourquoi je me sens tellement coupable ?

- Le complexe du survivant. Et, devant le regard interrogateur de Kat, elle ajouta – J'ai étudié ça en psychologie. Tu te sens coupable d'avoir survécu. Mais je…je suis ravie que tu aies survécu.

Kat acquiesça, bouleversée. Maggie avait perdu son père et elle était en train de la réconforter elle. Elle allait dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, lorsque Maggie reprit, la surprenant.

- Donc…Adam a l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien.

- Ouais, sourit Kat, ressentant malgré elle de l'inconfort à parler de lui. C'est grâce à lui si je suis là, en vie. Il a toujours été là pour moi. Vous avez peut-être eu l'impression que c'était moi le chef de mon groupe et tout ça, mais il n'en est rien. Je prenais les décisions, bien sûr, mais plus parce que personne d'autre n'osait les prendre. Adam est celui qui fait marcher tout ça. C'est pour lui que je n'ai pas baissé les bras. Il...Il a tellement confiance en moi. Ca me dépasse, tu sais. Je ne suis pas une survivante née. J'avais jamais tenu une arme avant tout ça, et sûrement pas pour la planter dans un corps humain. Je n'ai jamais eu aucune espèce d'idée de ce que je faisais. J'ai pris toutes ces décisions parce qu'il fallait en prendre, et parce qu'Alicia et Adam me regardaient toujours comme si j'allais les sortir de là, trouver la solution à tous nos problèmes. Alors qu'en vérité, j'avançais en terre inconnue.

- On en est tous là.

- Probablement.

Puis, démoralisée par cette conversation, elle changea de sujet :

- Et toi et Glenn, ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ensemble ?

- Non, pas vraiment, sourit Maggie avant de se figer et de balbutier : Oh mon Dieu, Glenn. Il doit m'en vouloir à mort. Il faut que j'aille le voir, m'excuser !

Elle se leva, commença à faire demi-tour avant de réaliser qu'elle laissait Kat toute seule. Elle lui lançant un regard mi contrit, mi interrogateur, auquel l'autre jeune femme répondit par un sourire.

- Vas-y.

Et aussitôt, Maggie courut vers le poste de contrôle, si différente de la jeune femme à qui Kat avait parlé quelques minutes auparavant. Elle sourit et reporta son attention sur la prison, masse sombre devant l'horizon.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle entendit un cri de stupeur, suivi par un chapelet de jurons provenant de leur campement. Elle sourit en pensant que Maggie avait probablement réveillé tout le monde. La porte s'ouvrit, et quand Kat vit apparaître Daryl, elle sut sans même le voir qu'il serait de mauvaise humeur. De très mauvaise humeur. Elle soupira, prête à l'ignorer. Mais il en avait visiblement décidé autrement, puisque, passant devant elle, il jura :

- Quelle conne celle-là !

- On dirait que t'as pas pu « pieuter» longtemps, sourit-elle, faisant écho à leur précédente conversation. Enfin, si on pouvait l'appeler comme ça. Cela ressemblait plus à une dispute dans l'esprit de Kat.

Daryl se retourna furieusement vers elle, lui lançant un regard assassin.

- Fous-moi la paix, grogna-t-il, sa voix dangereusement basse. C'était encore plus flippant que s'il avait crié.

Sans un mot de plus, il fit volte-face et se dirigea à grands pas vers sa moto, son arbalète qui ne le quittait jamais ballottant dans son dos.

Kaitlyn ne sut exactement ce qui la prit. Une sorte de brusque envie, provenant de Dieu sait où. La Kaitlyn en pleine forme n'aurait jamais fait ça. Elle était trop fière. Mais la Kaitlyn bouleversée, attendrie après sa discussion avec Maggie, était bien différente. Aussi elle fit un pas vers le chasseur, l'appelant :

- Daryl !

Celui-ci ne se retourna pas, mais s'arrêta néanmoins, lui tournant le dos. Elle inspira, et déclara :

- Merci.

Les épaules de l'homme esquissèrent un mouvement pour se retourner, s'arrêtant à mi parcours. Kat continua :

- Si tu n'avais pas été là, j'aurais probablement accouru vers Hershel, et je serais morte. Tu m'as sauvé la vie. Alors merci.

De profil par rapport à elle, il ne dit rien. Pas de banalités telles que « Je t'en prie », « C'était normal », ou « T'aurais fait pareil », alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas. Non, il ne dit rien, et fit simplement un hochement de tête. Qui voulait tout dire. Il resta immobile deux secondes, juste le temps d'une profonde respiration, et reprit son chemin, sans un regard en arrière.

En le regardant partir, Kat se surprit à sourire.

**A suivre...**


	5. Chapter 5

_Crédits: The Walking Dead ne m'appartient pas, je ne touche aucun bénéfice de mes fictions. Par contre, les personnages originaux sont à moi, donc pas touche._

CathouxXx: Merci pour ta review ! Hihi, j'étais d'humeur joyeuse samedi dernier, d'où la dédicace Et, je confirme, ta grande gueule sert vraiment à quelque chose, donc je t'en prie, continue de l'utiliser. Je suis d'accord sur le fait que Maggie mérite plus que quelques lignes. Et oui, la mort de son père va avoir quelques répercussions mais je t'en dis pas plus...Quant à Beth, c'est vrai qu'elle est effacée et malheureusement, ça va pas s'arranger dans les chapitres à venir :) La réaction de Kat à la mort d'Hershel était pour moi le gros challenge de ce chapitre. Je voulais que Kat soit présente mais qu'elle reste crédible, et je suis ravie que tu ais apprécié. et, effectivement j'ai apporté quelques modifications minimes à ce chapitre. Merci à toi !

Bloody-Lolita1990: Whaou, quatre reviews d'un coup ? Je suis flattée ! C'est super que tu prenne le temps de laisser une review pour chaque chapitre, ça montre bien que tu respecte mon travail d'auteur et je t'en remercie grandement. Et oui, Daryl reste Daryl, une sorte de gros ours mal léché, et ça va pas s'arranger dans les prochains chapitres. Mais je suis d'accord avec toi, c'est pour cela qu'on l'aime ! Quant au passé de Kat, comme tout le monde, elle a vécu des trucs pas mal hard, elle ne sors pas du pays des bisounours :) mais je t'avouerais que j'étais presque triste de ne pas pouvoir explorer la relation entre Kat et son meilleur ami. Hihi, comme tout le monde, tu as cité la mort d'Hershel. Je suis fière de moi NiarkNiakNiak ! N'empêche je commence à me demander si vous n'êtes pas TOUS sadiques, ici. C'est génial ! et oui, il y a un "tout petit riquiqui" rapprochement, mais ça va pas s'arranger dans ce chapitre !

TheBoneyKingOfNowhere: Merci pour ta review et surtout pour ta correction ! Mais tu sais déjà tout cela, je le dis à chaque chapitre :)

Point De Suture: Merci pour toutes tes reviews ! J'adore quand on prend la peine de commenter chaque chapitre individuellement ! Alors merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie que Kat te plaise, et que tu apprécie la façon dont j'ai écris Daryl. C'est un vrai compliment pour moi. Eh oui leur première rencontre est plus qu'explosive, et ça va pas aller en s'arrangeant ! Daryl en abruti de redneck, absolument, mais soyons honnête, c'est justement pour cette raison qu'on l'aime ! Chapitre 3 = mort d'Hershel. Cette histoire a choqué tout le monde tout de même. Je suis sadique... :) ton dernier commentaire m'a bien fait rire. Et oui, le double sens n'a échappé à personne je pense...

Voila voila, maintenant, place au chapitre !

**Enjoy !**

**Chapitre 5**

Le groupe fut réveillé le lendemain matin par une grande explosion provenant du ciel. La pluie se mit à tomber, et le ciel se zébra d'éclairs. Cela dura toute la matinée. Sous la pluie torrentielle, tout le monde se hâta de ranger ses affaires, l'air maussade, frigorifiés. Les hommes s'armèrent des fusils, tandis que les femmes prenaient tout ce qui pouvait venir à bout d'un rôdeur : un marteau, un couteau, une casserole même, sous le regard un peu moqueur d'Adam. Rick et T-Dog firent démarrer les voitures, tandis que Daryl prenait le large avec sa moto, les roues glissant et s'enfonçant dans le sol devenu boueux. Le bruit des moteurs caché par l'orage, le groupe entier pénétra dans l'enceinte de la prison, bientôt tous trempés.

La mort d'Hershel, la veille, avait empêché le groupe d'éclaireurs de vérifier l'ensemble du bâtiment, aussi Rick avait décidé qu'ils s'installeraient tous dans la salle commune le temps que les autres cellules soient nettoyées. Le leader envoya quelques hommes condamner les portes qui donnaient sur l'extérieur, ainsi que celles menant aux cellules. Laissant leurs voitures sous la pluie, ils se réfugièrent dans l'entrée du bâtiment, soufflant tous lourdement. Ils laissèrent tomber au sol leurs rares bagages, qui ne se résumaient plus qu'à quelques vêtements, trois couvertures et une dizaine d'ustensiles qui étaient devenus à force des armes potentielles. Lori sortit les couvertures, dans lesquelles s'enveloppèrent les plus fragiles, tandis que le reste se contenta d'enfiler une couche de vêtements supplémentaire. Ils n'avaient rien de mieux pour l'instant.

Daryl, que le froid semblait laisser indifférent, ouvrit la porte menant à la pièce commune, jetant un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Une odeur nauséabonde l'accueillit en pleine face et il recula, clignant des yeux. Derrière lui, il entendit une série de « Ah ! » et de « Beurk ! » provenant de Carl qui plissait le nez avec dégoût. Levant les yeux aux ciel, Daryl posa son arbalète contre le mur et, faisant un signe de tête à Rick, pénétra dans la grande salle, suivi de T-Dog, Glenn et Kat, sous le regard moqueur et à la fois irrité du chasseur. Kat se contenta de l'ignorer, puisqu'elle savait très bien qu'étant médecin, elle ne serait certainement pas la première à tourner de l'œil face aux cadavres. Elle fit équipe avec T-Dog, et à deux, ils se chargèrent de transporter les corps à l'extérieur de la prison, d'abord en les portant à bras le corps, puis ensuite en les entreposant dans les voitures pour les laisser en dehors de l'enceinte.

Pendant ce temps, le reste du groupe, Lori en tête, s'occupa en allant fouiller la pièce à droite de l'entrée, une sorte de débarras où des centaines d'effets personnels étaient entassés, certains là depuis quelques décennies. Dans ce bric-à-brac, ils sortirent des vêtements, des bibelots, des objets refusés à l'entrée puisque trop dangereux, des magazines pornos et quelques figurines qui firent le bonheur de Carl. Carol tria les vêtements, qu'elle dispatcha entre les hommes et les femmes qui trimaient sous la pluie. Kat troqua son vieux t-shirt, tellement usé que la crasse avait servi d'imperméable, contre un gros pull en laine.

Vers onze heures, soit après trois longues heures de dur labeur, la salle commune fut débarrassée de tous ses rôdeurs et Rick désigna Maggie et Adam pour aller laver le sol, tentant de faire partir le sang du carrelage blanc. Des dizaines de seaux furent ainsi déplacés, venant dans la salle remplie de l'eau de pluie et repartant à l'extérieur, le liquide contenant plus d'hémoglobine que d'eau tachant l'herbe.

Maggie et Adam ne s'étaient jamais spécialement parlé. Mais, au bout de quelques minutes de frottage et essorage, une timide complicité naquit entre les deux jeunes gens, et les rires fusèrent bientôt lorsqu'Adam se prit les pieds dans un des seaux, s'étalant de tout son long sur le carrelage maintenant reluisant.

- T'as toujours été aussi maladroit, ou c'est juste parce que je suis là ? lança soudainement Maggie, se retenant à grand-peine de repartir dans un grand éclat de rire, quand elle vit Adam se réceptionner in extremis en glissant sur une partie encore humide du sol.

- T'aimerais bien que ce soit à cause de toi, hein, rétorqua Adam, se prenant au jeu, en lui glissant une oeillade.

- Non, c'est juste que je m'inquiète sur ta capacité à nous défendre en cas d'attaque zombie. Je veux dire, tu ne risques pas de te prendre les pieds dans un brin d'herbe et de rater ta cible ?

Adam lui lança un regard courroucé, qui fit pouffer de rire la jeune femme. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ri, et avec les derniers événements, elle avait littéralement pensé qu'elle n'en serait plus capable. Mais il était impossible de ne pas rire avec un tel pitre en face de soi, et Maggie extériorisait ses émotions avec un soulagement qui intensifiait son hilarité. Elle commençait à comprendre pourquoi Kat était avec Adam, et pourquoi il avait été tellement important pour elle. Il était simplement une sorte de bouffée de chaleur et d'espoir à lui tout seul.

Adam se détourna finalement d'elle, et, reprenant la serpillière trouvé dans un placard d'entretien, se remit à la tache. Pourtant, au bout de quelques secondes, Maggie le vit commencer à chantonner le refrain de « Highway to hell », balançant en rythme le balai de gauche à droite. Bientôt, ses fesses intégrèrent l'étrange ballet, et il se mit à se balancer puis à danser tout en nettoyant. L'hilarité de Maggie était si grande qu'elle dut se tenir à son propre balai pour éviter de tomber. Tout d'un coup, la prenant par surprise, il se tourna vers elle dans un mouvement fluide, et, prenant le bout du manche comme un micro, il hurla :

- _I'm on the highway to hell!_

_On the highway to hell!_

_Highway to hell !_

Le bruit de sa voix assez discordante fit accourir les autres membres du groupe, mais Adam, loin de se laisser démonter, continua sur la même lancée, bientôt rejoint par Maggie et Carl qui commença à chanter sans connaître les paroles, arrachant un sourire à ses parents qui articulaient les paroles mondialement connues.

Seuls Glenn et Beth, restés silencieux sur le pas de la porte, ne partageaient pas la bonne humeur générale. L'une se demanda comment sa sœur pouvait s'amuser alors qu'elles venaient d'enterrer leur père, et l'autre ressentant un sentiment brûlant de jalousie en voyant sa petite amie sourire à cet autre homme.

Lorsque le spectacle fut fini, tout le monde s'éloigna, seul Carl resta avec « ses nouveaux amis » pour les aider. Tout en essorant l'éponge d'Adam, il lui demanda :

- Tu pourras chanter encore ?

Souriant, l'homme lui répondit :

- Bien sûr. Avant, je chantais tout le temps. Kat jouait de la guitare, Chris de la basse, et lorsqu'on se retrouvait entre amis, cela finissait la plupart du temps en karaoké.

Carl sembla pensif un instant, mais n'ajouta rien, reprenant son travail.

* * *

- Tu crois que ça va tenir ? demanda Glenn à Kat alors qu'ils marchaient le long de la clôture.

- Je pense, répondit la jeune femme après un instant de réflexion. A l'origine, ça a été créé pour empêcher les gens de sortir, mais je présume que ça devrait tenir tête à quelques rôdeurs. Malheureusement, je ne sais pas si ça restera debout contre une horde.

- Ce ne sont pourtant que des tas de cadavres en décomposition, s'étonna le Coréen.

- Des cadavres en décomposition qui ne ressentent pas la fatigue, et qui ne s'arrêteront pas de faire pression sur la clôture.

- C'est vrai, admit-il, baissant les yeux pour examiner le bas de la grille de fer, là où des herbes hautes bouchaient la vue.

Les deux survivants avaient été envoyés là un peu plus tôt par Rick qui souhaitait tout savoir de leur nouvel endroit, de ses forces et ses faiblesses. Le ciel s'était heureusement éclairci un peu plus tôt, permettant à Kat et à Glenn de ne pas se tremper davantage. Daryl et T-Dog faisaient équipe pour explorer les postes de vigiles qui jalonnaient l'enceinte et enfin le reste du groupe était chargé d'aménager la salle commune.

Ils avaient tous mangé un repas frugal, composé de barres énergétiques trouvées dans la salle commune, Rick ne souhaitant pas explorer les autres pièces de la prison avant d'avoir suffisamment mangé pour être en forme en cas de mauvaise rencontre. Ils n'avaient tellement plus de réserves que tous avaient pu expérimenter à un moment ou à un autre les vertiges dus à la malnutrition. Donc Kat et Glenn étaient partis aux alentours de 2 heures de l'après-midi, d'après la montre d'Alicia.

- Je voulais te demander…commença Glenn, qui triturait nerveusement les coutures de son pull.

Kat tourna la tête vers lui, attendant tout d'abord la suite, puis, comprenant ce qu'il allait dire, le devança :

- Un truc à propos d'Adam ?

Glenn releva la tête, surpris, et balbutia :

- Comment…Comment t'as su ?

- J'ai vu ton visage lors de sa petite représentation d'ACDC tout à l'heure. Mais tu n'as rien à craindre. Adam est comme ça avec tout le monde. Il flirte avec chaque fille qu'il rencontre, mais c'est pas sérieux. Sans compter que…Maggie est trop amoureuse de toi pour te tromper avec Adam.

Glenn sembla y réfléchir un moment, puis sourit, d'un sourire qui servait plus à le convaincre lui-même qu'autre chose. Kat le regarda encore pendant quelques secondes, mais lorsqu'un rôdeur surgit devant eux, elle dut laisser de côté ses interrogations pour soutenir Glenn, sa lame déjà en l'air.

- Et toi ? demanda Glenn lorsque le rôdeur fut abattu, son crâne ouvert déversant des bouts de cerveau sur le béton.

- Quoi, moi ? Rétorqua le médecin tout en testant la solidité de la grille à côté d'eux, frappant dessus avec son arme. Elle fit encore quelques pas, attendant l'explication du jeune asiatique, mais lorsque rien ne vint, elle se tourna vers lui et haussa les sourcils, l'incitant à poursuivre.

- Non rien, se défila-t-il, la dépassant.

- T'avais visiblement une question, alors vas-y, l'encouragea Kat.

- Ok alors…Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre toi et Daryl ?

- Daryl ?! S'écria-t-elle, avant de pouffer de rire et de corriger : cette espèce de sale redneck d'abruti de….de… Daryl ? Répéta-t-elle finalement, ne trouvant plus ses mots.

Aussitôt, Glenn fit un pas en arrière, levant ses deux mains devant lui comme pour se défendre :

- Je voulais pas te mettre en colère. Mais c'est juste que…votre relation…

- Quoi notre relation ? Parce que tu appelles des disputes constantes une relation ? Cet homme est un abruti !

Glenn ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais Kat ne put qu'apercevoir le sourire en coin qu'il arborait, même s'il faisait tout pour le cacher. Soudainement exaspérée, elle se tourna vers lui, les mains crispées, pour crier :

- Quoi, encore ?

Cet éclat de voix fit sursauter le Coréen, qui faillit lâcher son arme sous la surprise. Mais avant que Kat ne crie encore, il s'expliqua :

- C'est juste que…Maggie était aussi comme ça au début de notre rencontre. Toujours à m'envoyer sur les roses et à me traiter comme le pire des abrutis. Maintenant, on est ensemble.

Le regard incrédule de Kat fit taire Glenn, qui s'empressa de reculer de quelques pas. Il ne la savait pas aussi sanguine. Plus il passait du temps avec elle, plus il se disait qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup à Maggie. Peut-être un peu trop. Le jeune homme ne savait pas s'il était prêt à supporter un deuxième fort caractère.

- Moi et Daryl ? Ensemble ? Mais où est-ce que tu as vu ça ? On ne s'est quasiment jamais parlé ! Écoute, je sais pas ce que tu essayes de démontrer avec tes théories à deux balles, mais je vais te dire une chose. Jamais Daryl et moi ne serons ensemble. Impossible. C'est clair ? Il n'y a littéralement _aucune chance_ que ça arrive un jour.

Et, sans un regard pour l'homme, elle s'éloigna en direction de l'entrée de la prison, plus remontée que jamais.

La salle commune était vide lorsque Kat y entra, sa machette se balançant au gré de ses pas. Les femmes y avaient fait un travail formidable. Quelques unes des tables en métal avaient été dévissées du sol, laissant à chaque fois quatre trous dans le carrelage blanc, et elles trônaient à présent contre les portes menant aux cellules, libérant de la place au fond de la salle. A cet endroit, des couvertures et des draps avaient été placés, et Kat pouvait même voir quelques matelas dispersés sur le sol. Elle posa son arme sur une des tables, se débarrassa de son pull, et partit à la recherche du groupe. Entendant du bruit derrière une porte entrebâillée, de l'autre côté de la pièce, elle s'y rendit, prenant auparavant garde à prendre son couteau dans sa main. On n'était jamais trop prudent.

Suspicieuse, elle poussa doucement la porte, la lame devant elle. Mais ce qu'elle vit lui fit baisser la main, stupéfaite. Devant elle se tenait Carol et Lori qui discutaient et riaient devant une cuisinière. Kat regarda autour d'elle, cligna des yeux. Elle était dans une grande cuisine professionnelle, toute reluisante de propreté. De larges plans de travail en inox, d'immenses fours et des plaques de cuisson qui semblaient se dénombrer par centaines se succédaient dans cette pièce surréaliste.

La bouche grande ouverte, la jeune femme s'avança, n'osant presque pas toucher l'acier de peur de le voir partir dans une pluie d'étincelles. Le bruit de ses pas fit taire les deux femmes, et elles se tournèrent vers la nouvelle venue, un large sourire leur barrant le visage. Et Kat remarqua enfin ce qu'il y avait devant les deux femmes. Une grande casserole chauffait sur le feu, et une odeur à s'en damner atteignit les narines du médecin, lui donnant aussitôt une faim lancinante. S'en approchant, Kat osa un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur et vit un gigot d'agneau mijoter doucement, trempant dans une sauce qui donna envie à la jeune femme d'y plonger un doigt pour s'en délecter. A côté, une poêle contenant des haricots verts frétillaient emplissant les sens de Kat.

Elle jeta un regard interrogateur à Lori, qui répondit :

- On a trouvé ça dans le garde-manger. Il y a des dizaines de congélateurs avec de la viande, des légumes et tout un tas d'aliments à l'intérieur.

Malgré son enthousiasme, Kat fronça les sourcils, et demanda :

- Mais…Comment est-ce que les congélateurs ont pu continuer de fonctionner sans électricité ?

Le regard empli d'étoiles de la femme lui fit comprendre que la meilleure nouvelle était encore à venir :

- Cette prison est « autogérée », d'après la brochure dans le bureau du directeur. Elle possède des panneaux solaires sur le toit, et tu as dû remarquer les quelques éoliennes au fond du terrain. Il y a un immense générateur qui approvisionne tout le bâtiment en électricité, en eau chaude….

Lori fit une pause, comme pour ménager son effet, puis continua :

- Bon, d'après Rick le nombre de panneaux solaires est trop limité pour le bâtiment entier, mais cela nous permettra de cuisiner, de se chauffer, de s'éclairer.

A l'instar de ceux des deux femmes, les yeux de Kat se mirent à pétiller tandis qu'elle admirait la nourriture, tentant de se remémorer le goût que pouvait avoir cette viande, ces légumes. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas mangé autre chose que des boites et des barres énergétiques, qu'elle avait peine à réaliser qu'ils pourraient redécouvrir ces senteurs d'ici à quelques heures.

Un bruit sourd, suivi d'un rire étouffé la tira de ses pensées, et, tournant la tête vers l'autre bout de la cuisine, elle vit Carl passer la tête à travers l'entrebâillement d'une porte, appelant sa mère. Curieuse, Kat s'approcha de lui, en profitant pour ranger sa lame à sa ceinture, et ouvrit davantage la porte.

- Si tu voyais tout ce qu'il y a ici ! s'écria le garçon en l'aidant à ouvrir la porte, passant déjà devant elle pour lui montrer le chemin.

Il la mena à travers des étalages où finissaient de pourrir tous les aliments périssables, et ils arrivèrent bientôt en face de Rick, qui, avec l'aide de Maggie, fouillait entre les cartons de boites de conserve. Carl, excité, sauta sur le dos de son pauvre père, qui le fit descendre en riant. Kat, bouche bée, tourna sur elle-même, stupéfaite par la quantité de nourriture.

- C'est…c'est…

- Incroyable ? sourit le leader, tandis qu'il prenait à bras le corps un carton pour le poser sur une étagère.

- Ouais. Incroyable, c'est le mot.

Et, ce disant, Kat prit à son tour un carton, aidant Rick redevenu silencieux et renfermé. Ils travaillèrent en silence quelques minutes, confortables. Puis, le dernier carton entreposé, les derniers aliments périssables jetés, ils soufflèrent, se rendant compte à ce moment-là qu'ils étaient seuls.

Rick souffla, s'appuyant contre un mur, soudainement las. Il laissa tomber son chapeau à terre, et se passa une main sur son visage. Kat fronça les sourcils, mais resta où elle était, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait chez lui. Rick avait toujours semblé si fort, si motivé, qu'elle ne saisissait pas ce qu'il lui prenait. De là où elle était, elle pouvait sentir tout le désespoir qui l'avait envahi tout d'un coup. Elle resta silencieuse, mal à l'aise, et allait s'enfuir, désirant le laisser seul, lorsqu'il dit :

- Lori est enceinte.

Kat s'arrêta net. Elle se tourna lentement vers lui, ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi il se confiait à elle. Instinctivement, elle regarda en direction de la porte, vers Lori.

- Tout le monde le sait, souligna Rick, la regardant. Ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète. - Puis, inspirant, il ajouta – Hershel est mort. Et c'était le seul qui aurait pu aider Lori à accoucher. Je…je n'ai aucune idée de comment on va se débrouiller.

Kat le regarda un long moment, encore incrédule. Elle n'avait pas un instant remarqué que la femme attendait un enfant. Une question lui brûla les lèvres, pourtant elle se retint et annonça :

- Je suis médecin, Rick. -Et, devant le regard plein de surprise et d'espoir du chef, elle ajouta : - Enfin, pas légalement, mais j'étais en 2ème année d'internat. Je changeais des pansements, je faisais des points de suture, j'assistais les médecins.

- Mais…balbutia le futur père, tu…tu as déjà pratiqué un accouchement ? Tu sais comment faire ?

- Je sais comment faire, répondit Kat, tentant de cacher son manque d'assurance derrière un franc sourire. Je n'en ai jamais pratiqué, c'était pas vraiment mon domaine de prédilection, mais j'y ai déjà assisté, et je devrais pouvoir me débrouiller.

- « Devrais », répéta Rick, sans savoir s'il devait sauter de joie ou s'inquiéter.

Devant son visage si détruit, Kat décida de mettre de côté ses interrogations sur _comment, merde, elle allait pouvoir faire ça, _et répondit avec toute l'assurance qu'elle put rassembler :

- Je vais le faire.

* * *

Le dîner fut servi de bonne heure ce soir là. Daryl et T-Dog rentrèrent dès que le soleil se fut couché, et tous se retrouvèrent dans la salle commune, encore étonnés d'être assis sur de vraies chaises, devant une vraie table, à attendre qu'un vrai repas arrive. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, des sourires sincères apparurent sur les visages, une vraie faim s'empara d'eux, et tous sentirent l'odeur du met délicieux dès que la marmite fit apparition dans la pièce. Des soupirs d'extase furent émis lorsque les survivants prirent la première bouchée, puis lors de la deuxième, et jusqu'à ce que les assiettes soient vides. Ce qui ne dura pas plus de cinq minutes.

Puis les rires fusèrent, naturellement, comme si cela allait de soi. La vaisselle fut faite, et tous les survivants se retrouvèrent sur les couvertures, pour la première fois heureux et ravis d'être réunis. Kat alla se caler contre le torse d'Adam, et Maggie l'imita avec Glenn, entraînant un large sourire sur les lèvres de l'Asiatique. Même Daryl, d'habitude si renfrogné, ne s'éloigna pas comme il l'aurait fait en temps normal, mais resta plutôt à côté de Carol, silencieux. Carl babilla devant ses parents, redevenant le temps d'une soirée le petit garçon insouciant qu'il aurait dû être. Alicia, discrète, dessinait sur quelques feuilles de papier qu'elle avait trouvées ses nouveaux amis, esquissant le nez fier de Rick, le sourire enfantin de Carl, le parfait visage d'Adam….

Dans la bonne humeur générale, Glenn alla chercher sa guitare, rescapée de la ferme, et s'attira les regards surpris de ceux qui avaient vu la ferme disparaître.

- Elle était dans la voiture, expliqua le Corréen, avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise, de placer sa gratte sur ses genoux et d'entamer une mélodie.

Tous l'écoutèrent, respectueux, jouer plusieurs chansons avant qu'ils ne soient suffisamment à l'aise pour commencer à chantonner, Adam en tête. Des chansons plus populaires et joyeuses se firent bientôt entendre, vestiges d'une civilisation aujourd'hui disparue. Ils se seraient presque crus de retour dans leur ancienne vie, où un guitariste animait une gentille soirée entre amis. Amis, ils l'étaient, c'était certain, mais l'ancien monde avait disparu. Et lorsque Rick se leva pour sonner la fin du rassemblement, tous le ressentirent avec une vive cruauté. Le monde d'avant n'existait plus. Et Kat, les yeux grands ouverts alors que chacun s'endormait dans cette vaste salle, le savait mieux que quiconque.

**A suivre...**


	6. Chapter 6

Crédits: The Walking Dead ne m'appartient pas, je ne touche aucun bénéfice de mes fictions., Pas contre, les personnages originaux sont à moi, alors pas touche !

Voici le chapitre 6, avec un jour de retard. J'avais trop de trucs à faire hier et pas assez de temps à consacrer à mon ordinateur. Cependant, et cela me sauve un peu, il y a la toute nouvelle fiction d'Eponyme Anoyme qui vient de débarquer, plus le nouveau chapitre de "Between live and survivre" de CathouxXx. Je me sens faible après avoir lu ces deux tueries ! (de rien pour le coup de pub :)

CathouxXx: Merci pour ta review ! Ah, je suis contente que tu ais relevé le fait que Kat et Daryl ne se soient pas parlé ! D'autant plus que je suis habituellement la première à gueuler lorsqu'il n'y a aucune scène Daryl/OC. Mais là, j'ai trouvé que c'était nécessaire. Et oui, Kat est absolument sûre de son coup concernant elle et Daryl mais il y a une chose qu'elle ne sait pas: c'est que c'est moi qui décide ! Pour ce qui est d'Adam, c'est vraiment que moi aussi je l'adore ! Et en effet, il ressemble pas mal au Noah de ta fiction. Mais dans la mienne, il a encore Kat ! Pis, de toute façon nos deux personnages ne se ressembleront jamais totalement, d'autant plus qu'on les a crée quasiment en même temps ( j'ai écris ce chapitre y a peut-être deux ou trois semaines :) On va dire que les grands esprits se rencontrent ^^ Je crois que tu va être interdit d'émettre des hypothèses dorénavant ! Tu tombe juste, comme toujours... Nan, je rigole, après tout, c'était fait exprès pour qu'on s'interroge :)

Bloody-Lolita1990: Hihi, Highway to hell est mythique ! Je suis contente que tu essaie de poster une review pour chaque chapitre. C'est vraiment apprécié ! Pas de Daryl/Kat pour ce chapitre, mais ne t'inquiètes pas...là non plus ! Hihi, si, il va y en avoir, mais peut-être pas de la façon dont tu t'y attends :) Pour Glenn, je ne pouvais pas ne pas parler de lui ! D'autant plus que c'est le personnage préféré de ma meilleure amie qui lit aussi ma fiction. En tout cas, j'espère que tu va aussi aimer ce chapitre :)

Merci à TheBoneyKingOfNowhere pour sa correction et son avis judicieux sur ce chapitre !

N'hésitez pas à critiquer, je modifie les chapitres ne fonction de vos remarques :)

Une dernière info avant de vous lâcher : **Ce chapitre contient des scènes classées M donc si vous n'avez pas l'âge, oust !**

**Enjoy !**

**Chapitre 6**

La journée du lendemain vit son lot de surprises, de déceptions et de réconciliations. Cela commença dès le matin, lorsque Rick désigna plusieurs personnes pour réaménager les cellules. Il fit des groupes de deux, et s'arrangea pour qu'ils soient équilibrés. C'est tout naturellement que Kat se retrouva avec T-Dog. Depuis l'incident avec Hershel, les deux survivants s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés, bien qu'ils ne se soient pas spécialement parlé. C'était plus un lien tacite, une sorte de confiance mutuelle qui les rassurait. Kat savait qu'elle pouvait toujours compter sur l'homme noir, et celui-ci était soucieux de protéger la jeune femme, de cinq ans sa cadette.

Ils furent chargés de l'aile ouest des cellules. Ils entrèrent donc de bonne heure, ce matin-là, dans ce long couloir sur lequel donnait plus d'une dizaine de cellules. L'idée était simple : ils devaient débarrasser leurs nouvelles chambres des cadavres, les nettoyer, et tout cela à deux. Cela promettait une journée passionnante. Armée de gants et d'un couteau en cas de besoin, Kat pénétra dans la première cellule, où un seul rôdeur était allongé sur le sol, définitivement mort. Déjà dégoûtée, la jeune femme prit le zombie par les pieds tandis que T-Dog agrippait ses épaules, et ils tirèrent lentement le cadavre en dehors du bâtiment, retrouvant Daryl et Maggie, qui étaient en train d'en hisser un sur le plateau du véhicule.

Daryl les observa arriver et fit un bref signe de tête à T-Dog, tandis qu'il réservait un étrange regard à Kat. Celle-ci ne savait pas bien comment elle était censée l'interpréter. Derrière le chasseur, Maggie sourit à Kat, donnant du baume au coeur du médecin. Décidant d'ignorer le malpoli, Kat tourna les talons et retourna dans le couloir, forçant par la même occasion T-Dog à la suivre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? lui demanda-t-il dès qu'ils furent à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Tu leur fais la gueule, ou un truc du genre ?

Kat jeta un coup d'œil à son coéquipier pour la journée et, prenant une serpillière dans sa main, commença à récurer le sol, le sang maintenant sec résistant à ses assauts.

- Je ne leur fais pas la gueule, démentit-elle, fixant le sol. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?

- Je t'en prie, sourit-il, t'as pas décroché un mot devant Maggie, et c'est à peine si tu as calculé Daryl.

Kat posa son matériel dans le seau, l'essora lentement et reprit son travail sous l'oeil agacé de T-Dog

- Je n'ai rien à lui dire, c'est tout, contra-t-elle, ennuyée par la conversation qui promettait de la mettre de mauvaise humeur.

- A qui ? Maggie ou Daryl ?

Pour toute réponse, Kat le regarda lentement, les yeux tellement plissés qu'ils ne formaient plus qu'une ligne horizontale qui barrait son visage.

- Ok, reprit T-Dog, je comprends. Je peux pas vraiment te reprocher d'être remontée contre Daryl. Moi aussi, je l'ai longtemps pris pour un con d'enculé de raciste. Mais il n'est pas comme ça. Je suis même pas sûr qu'il l'ait un jour été. Bien sûr, il est dur, très dur même, et il a des idées arrêtées sur pas mal de sujets mais…c'est quelqu'un de bien. Si tu le connaissais mieux…tu ne dirais pas ça de lui. C'est en partie grâce à lui si on est tous encore en vie. La plupart d'entre nous lui doit la vie. Moi en premier.

Si on avait dit à T-Dog qu'il défendrait le chasseur devant une inconnue, il n'y aurait pas cru, pourtant, c'était bien ce qui était en train d'arriver.

- Il est tellement…commença Kat, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qui correspondait le mieux à l'homme.

- …Enervant ? Tenta T-Dog, un sourire en coin.

- J'aurais plutôt dit frustrant. Tu as raison, je l'ai tout de suite pris pour un imbécile, un bon à rien, un machiste…Mais il m'a sauvée. Et vous semblez tous si reconnaissants et respectueux vis-à-vis de lui que…Je ne sais pas à quoi m'en tenir.

- Ne le juge pas trop vite, suggéra alors l'homme noir. Il n'est pas ce qu'il semble être.

Kat ne répondit pas à cette dernière phrase, préférant se concentrer sur sa tâche, l'esprit pourtant focalisé sur l'homme si mystérieux. Le nettoyage se poursuivit le reste de la journée, et Kat eut bientôt les mains rougies à cause du sang qui finissait inlassablement par atterrir sur sa peau. Après avoir débarrassé et nettoyé les douze cellules qui composaient leur secteur, les deux partenaires s'occupèrent des fenêtres. Elles avaient été recouvertes de planches de bois, qui étaient clouées contre les barreaux. A l'aide d'un pied de biche, T-Dog arrachait le bois, tandis que Kat ôtait les derniers clous enfoncés près de la fenêtre. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'occupaient des vitres, la lumière du soleil chassait les ombres, et bientôt les cellules, auparavant sombres et austères, baignèrent dans une douce lumière.

Les deux amis profitèrent de leur temps libre pour fouiller les chambres. Au milieu de vêtements, ils dénichèrent une collection impressionnante de magazines porno, qui servit à alimenter le feu dans lequel les derniers rôdeurs brûlaient. Quelques livres, en grande partie des bibles et des corans, furent mis à disposition de tout le monde dans la salle commune. En quelques heures, la moitié avait disparu.

L'après-midi, les équipes furent inversées, et Kat finit sa journée avec Maggie, laissant les deux hommes entre eux. Maggie et elle s'échangèrent des anecdotes sur leurs anciennes vies d'étudiantes, et se rendirent compte qu'elles avaient plein de choses en commun. Dans l'euphorie du moment, Kat se confia à sa nouvelle amie sur sa relation avec Adam, sur ses sentiments, ou plutôt sur son absence de sentiments amoureux pour l'homme pourtant génial qu'était Adam. Elle passa néanmoins sous silence sa toute récente conversation à propos de Daryl Dixon, persuadée que, à l'instar de Glenn, Maggie partirait sur de folles explications et théories sur une possible histoire –_glauque,_pensa-t-elle- avec le chasseur.

Ils s'arrêtèrent en fin d'après-midi, alors que le soleil commençait à rougeoyer à l'horizon. Se sentant terriblement crasseuse, Kat se rendit dans la cuisine, afin de se rafraîchir. Ils n'étaient arrivés dans la prison que la veille, aussi personne n'avait eu le temps de jeter un œil au système de plomberie. Kat avait déjà pu remarquer une salle de douche, lorsqu'elle faisait un tour avec T-Dog, mais ils ne savaient alors pas s'ils pourraient avoir une vraie douche avec de l'eau chaude. Pour l'instant, les survivants s'étaient nettoyés comme ils le faisaient depuis des mois : ils faisaient chauffer de l'eau au feu, et chacun passait, tour à tour, dans l'eau qui devenait de plus en plus noire. Ce jour-là Kat eut de la chance : elle passa juste après Maggie, et eut de ce fait droit à une eau relativement propre. En sortant, elle vit Daryl qui, croisant son regard, détourna la tête. Kat souffla d'exaspération et poursuivit son chemin.

En entrant dans la salle commune, Kat se retrouva seule avec Carol, tous les autres étant occupés. Certains aménageant les quelques cellules qui deviendraient leurs chambres, d'autres explorant les alentours, ou montant la garde. En la voyant arriver, la femme lui adressa un sourire, un sourire à la fois si doux et si triste, que Kat, mue par un élan d'affection, laissa de côté ses problèmes pour venir tenir compagnie à Carol. Celle-ci était attablée, un monticule de tenues orange devant elle. Une aiguille à la main, un chiffon dans l'autre, elle examinait leurs « futurs habits, » d'après elle. Kat fit la moue en entendant ces propos.

- Le temps se fait de plus en plus froid, expliqua la femme la plus âgée tout en rapiéçant une sorte de veste noire, ses mouvements sûrs. Les hivers ici sont plutôt violents, et nous n'avons pas de tenues suffisamment chaudes pour ce temps-là. J'espère qu'avec tous les vêtements que l'on trouvera, on aura de quoi habiller tout le monde.

Souriant face à tant de motivation, Kat entreprit de l'aider, triant elle aussi les vêtements qui se présentaient à elle. Bientôt Lori vint les rejoindre, suivie de très près par Carl, qui insista pour garder une arme dans ses petites mains, les protégeant, sous le regard attendri de sa mère. Lori fit un bref sourire à Kat, mais la jeune femme vit que le cœur n'y était pas. La femme du chef semblait fatiguée, amincie, et tenait son ventre comme si il allait se décrocher. Kat, que ces symptômes ne laissaient pas indifférente, intervint :

- Ca fait longtemps que tu es aussi fatiguée ?

Lori leva vivement les yeux, surprise. Elle fixa la jeune femme un long moment, qui se sentit obligée de s'expliquer :

- J'ai remarqué que tu avais une petite mine. Et comme tu es enceinte, je m'inquiète de te voir aussi affaiblie.

Puis, comme si Lori réalisait soudainement un truc, elle écarquilla les paupières et dit :

- Ah, oui, tu es médecin. Je voulais te dire que je te suis reconnaissante d'avoir accepté de m'aider, pour le bébé.

Kat se contenta d'un vague haussement des épaules, incitant la future maman à répondre à sa question :

- Cela fait quelques jours, oui. A dire vrai, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi, donc je présumais que c'était normal…

Sa mine inquiète incita Kat à la rassurer :

- C'est très probablement normal, sourit-elle. Tu es enceinte, et les premiers mois de grossesse sont souvent très éprouvants pour la maman. La fatigue est normale mais...Je ne veux prendre aucun risque. Une fois qu'on se sera installés et qu'on aura trouvé l'infirmerie, j'aimerais t'examiner.

Lori acquiesça, encore plus pâle qu'auparavant. Mal à l'aise, Kat posa sa main sur son bras, près de son poignet. Tandis qu'elle serrait doucement la peau, apportant du réconfort à Lori, elle déplaça ses doigts de façon à prendre son pouls. Elle ne l'avait pas vraiment dit à Lori, mais sa fatigue l'inquiétait davantage qu'elle ne l'avait avoué. En temps normal, on lui aurait prescrit des vitamines, une alimentation plus équilibrée. Mais ils n'avaient pas mangé de fruits depuis des mois, à part les quelques pommes qu'Adam avait rapportées, et Kat se doutait qu'ils avaient tous de sérieuses carences en vitamines. Le médecin en herbe s'inquiétait quant aux chances qu'elle avait de mener cette grossesse à terme.

Reprenant ses esprits, elle ordonna à Lori d'aller se reposer, qui obéit, se couchant sur un des matelas encore présents dans la salle. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle remarqua Carol qui la dévisageait. Celle-ci jeta un bref coup d'oeil à son amie, qui somnolait déjà, et, se penchant davantage vers Kat, murmura :

- Tu crains pour la santé du bébé ?

Kat plissa des lèvres, peu encline à dire la vérité à la femme. Pourtant, la réelle inquiétude qu'elle lut dans les yeux de Carol lui fit dire :

- Elle manque de vitamines, c'est certain, confia-t-elle. Ce qui peut augmenter le risque de fausse couche. Et ici, on n'a aucun fruit ou ampoule de vitamines à lui donner.

-Mon Dieu…souffla la veuve en mettant une main devant sa bouche.

Aussitôt, Kat reprit, tentant de la rassurer :

- Ce ne sont que des statistiques. La grossesse se passera peut-être très bien. Le plus important, c'est de ne pas l'inquiéter. Évite-lui tout stress inutile.

Carol acquiesça, la mine sombre. Kat la comprenait. Ce petit être qui grandissait à l'intérieur du ventre de Lori était la bulle d'espoir dont tous avaient besoin. Une sorte de message cosmique, qui leur ferait comprendre que, malgré toutes les horreurs qu'ils côtoyaient depuis l'épidémie, il y avait encore de la place dans ce monde pour l'amour, pour l'avenir.

* * *

- Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? rit Kat, tandis qu'une main exigeante la guidait dans le dédale de couloirs plongés dans l'obscurité.

- Dans notre chambre… murmura une voix douce à son oreille, la faisant rire davantage.

Ils avaient fini le repas quelques minutes auparavant, après que les cellules aient été aménagées. Un travail formidable avait été fait : une fois les cellules nettoyées de fond en combles, ils y avaient placé un deuxième matelas par-dessus l'ancien, afin de rendre leurs lits plus confortables. Les draps avaient été changés et les affaires des anciens prisonniers remplacées par les leurs, qui occupaient la petite console posée à coté des lits, unique rangement de la chambre. Lori et Rick avaient disparu de bonne heure, rapidement suivis par le reste du groupe. La répartition des chambres avait été laissée au bon vouloir de chacun, pourtant tous les survivants s'étaient naturellement regroupés dans la même zone, tous voisins. Il était difficile de se séparer après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Mais le couloir dans lequel s'engageaient les deux amoureux était vide, et ils arrivèrent bientôt devant une cellule dont la porte était ouverte.

Kat se laissa conduire à l'intérieur, souriant à Adam. Celui-ci se retourna dès qu'elle fut dans la pièce, et, fermant d'un coup de pied la porte d'acier, vint se presser contre Kat. Il la regarda dans les yeux, un long moment, comme pour lui faire partager tous ses sentiments. Avec une douceur infinie, il passa sa main contre sa joue, recueillant d'un doigt la larme qui s'était échappée de son œil. Et Kat se rendit compte quelle pleurait. Parce que c'était la première fois depuis des mois qu'elle se sentait aussi liée à son petit ami. Qu'ils avaient un moment intime, rien qu'à eux, sans rôdeurs, sans menace au dessus de leur tête. Et qu'il la regardait de cette façon, sans peur, sans contrepartie, mais avec une simple attirance s'exprimant dans ses prunelles.

Puis, comme l'achèvement d'un long périple, il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. Ses lèvres dansèrent sur les siennes, provoquant un frisson de joie, de plaisir, et de désir mélangés dans le dos de la jeune femme. Dans un halètement, Kat ouvrit la bouche, et Adam en profita pour y introduire sa langue, tandis que le médecin enfonçait ses doigts dans la chevelure de son compagnon, l'attirant plus près, se dressant même sur la pointe des pieds pour que, jamais plus, il ne cesse de l'embrasser.

Kat ne savait pas vraiment d'où venait cette pulsion de le garder près d'elle. Ce n'était pas de l'amour, non, mais plutôt une sorte de désir, de ressentir quelque chose de vrai, quelque chose de _vivant. _

Kat souffla lorsqu'elle sentit deux mains passer entre son tee-shirt et sa peau, remontant lentement le long de son flanc, caressant l'épiderme en un million de petits picotements. Ne quittant pas les lèvres de sa petite amie, Adam fit un pas en arrière, l'entraînant avec lui. Kat le suivit, un rire entrecoupant leurs pieds rencontrèrent bientôt le lit derrière Adam, et tout deux basculèrent sur le matelas. Mais Adam, plus grand qu'elle, se frappa la tête avec le rebord du lit superposé, et, atterrissant sur le lit, gémit en se tenant la tête, sous le rire de sa compagne

- Mais ça fait mal ! grogna-t-il, faisant redoubler l'hilarité de Kat.

Puis, comme s'il s'agissait d'une vaste blague, il se mit à pouffer de rire, son tellement rare ces temps-ci qu'il mit un instant à réaliser que cela venait de sa propre bouche. A califourchon sur lui, une main posée sur sa chemise, Kat allait rajouter quelque chose quand un bruit se fit entendre, la faisant sursauter.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'inquiéta-t-elle aussitôt, se baissant jusqu'à ce que sa poitrine soit contre le torse d'Adam.

Celui-ci, fixant déjà ses lèvres d'un air envieux, répondit d'un air vague :

- C'est rien…Probablement le bruit du vent.

Et, avant qu'elle ne puisse répliquer, il l'attira encore plus près de lui, l'embrassant cette fois à pleine bouche, une main déjà sur l'agrafe de son soutien-gorge.

- Mais… tenta Kat, tandis que l'homme libérait sa poitrine, qu'il s'empressa de venir caresser, provoquant un soupir de bien-être chez Kat.

- Il n'y a personne, répondit-il néanmoins, ses lèvres effleurant la bouche de la jeune femme, tout le monde est en train de dormir, et nous sommes seuls au monde…

Pour faire taire toute autre forme de protestation, il la fit basculer sous lui, prenant le contrôle. Remontant ses mains contre la peau de Kat, il l'incita lentement à quitter son tee-shirt, ses yeux s'attardant sur les trésors dévoilés.

Il la regarda ensuite, tandis que ses doigts traçaient le contour de son ventre, juste au dessus de la barrière de son pantalon. Puis, doucement, telle une caresse esquissée, il se pencha vers elle et prit l'un de ses mamelons entre ses lèvres, la cajolant. Kat se tendit aussitôt, son corps privé de ces sensations depuis trop longtemps. Tandis qu'il l'amenait lentement mais sûrement au bord de l'orgasme, ses doigts et sa langue prenant soin de ses seins, Kat fit voyager ses propres doigts le long du dos d'Adam. Mais bientôt la barrière du tissu fut insurmontable pour elle, qui souhaitait sentir la peau de l'homme contre la sienne, aussi elle entreprit de défaire les boutons de la chemise, les lèvres d'Adam quittant sa peau l'espace de quelques secondes. Une éternité.

Une caresse, plus profonde qu'une autre sur un des endroits sensibles de son corps, la fit sursauter, et elle poussa un cri de plaisir qui amusa son ami.

De son côté, Kat passa ses mains sous le jeans que portait Adam, prenant ses fesses dans ses mains. Ce fut comme un électrochoc pour Adam qui, se relevant aussitôt, défit avec hâte la ceinture de son pantalon, le fit baisser en même temps que son boxer. De la même manière, il ôta le pantalon de toile de Kat, les laissant nus.

Il se plaça au dessus de la jeune femme, la regarda longuement, puis, lorsqu'elle lui sourit, il abaissa son bassin et la pénétra. Kat gémit à cette sensation et, au premier coup de boutoir, cria légèrement, l'incitant à continuer. Le rythme aléatoire des débuts fit bientôt place à des poussées plus fortes, plus sûres et ils retrouvèrent avec bonheur leurs habitudes. Lorsque Kat succomba au plaisir, peu longtemps après, son sourire n'avait pas quitté son visage, et elle observa Adam atteindre l'orgasme, s'écroulant sur elle.

Puis, l'esprit déjà endormi, le corps apaisé, les deux amants s'endormirent, heureux dans ce monde ravagé.

* * *

La sensation du soleil sur sa joue la réveilla de bonne heure, le lendemain matin. Kat papillonna un moment des yeux, avant de les ouvrir complètement, son regard posé sur Adam. Il était tourné vers le mur, son visage caché par le reste de son corps. Mais Kat sut au rythme de sa respiration qu'il dormait encore.

Elle bougea pour faire face au dos masculin, et se rendit compte à cet instant là qu'elle était nue. Et qu'il faisait horriblement froid. Frissonnant, elle rabattit la couverture sur elle, tâtonnant de l'autre main le sol à sa gauche dans l'espoir de trouver sans se lever son tee-shirt de la veille. Elle le trouva enfin, plus loin qu'elle ne l'avait cru. Sans quitter son cocon de chaleur, elle l'enfila, attendant que le tissu ne se réchauffe suffisamment pour qu'elle envisage de sortir du lit. Ce qu'elle fit uniquement lorsque des bruits se firent entendre dans les couloirs jusqu'à présent silencieux, signe que d'autres survivants étaient levés.

Le sommier craqua lourdement lorsqu'elle se redressa, et elle s'interrompit aussitôt, ne souhaitant pas réveiller son petit ami. Elle enfila des sous-vêtements, son pantalon, et mit ses chaussures sans faire le moindre bruit. Satisfaite d'elle même, elle se dirigea vers la porte, désirant s'éloigner d'Adam. Elle ouvrit la porte, et fronça les sourcils lorsque les gonds grincèrent violemment, faisait grogner l'homme dans le lit. Elle passa son corps dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, mais une voix arrêta ses mouvements :

- Où vas-tu ?

Elle se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, et à la place, se retourna vers Adam, un sourire forcé aux lèvres. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait tant besoin d'être seule, tout d'un coup. Après tout, elle n'avait pas refusé les baisers et les caresses d'Adam, la veille au soir, pourtant, ce matin-là, alors qu'elle le regardait se retourner sur le matelas, les yeux embués par le sommeil, elle se dit qu'elle aurait souhaité être loin d'ici. Loin de lui.

- Les autres sont réveillés, je vais les voir.

Adam laissa tomber son dos contre le lit, soufflant. Il frotta ses mains contre ses yeux, puis, se surélevant légèrement grâce à ses coudes, il annonça à Kat :

- Attends-moi, je t'accompagne.

Le coeur de Kat manqua un battement à cette déclaration. Et elle comprit que c'était de la peur. Elle n'avait en réalité aucune espèce d'envie de débarquer dans la salle commune en même temps qu'Adam, main dans la main. Elle voyait déjà le regard de Da…de tout le monde. Aussi, elle recula d'un pas, souriant toujours, et répondit :

- Non, prends le temps de te préparer. Tu me rejoins là-bas.

Et, sans un regard pour son petit ami avec qui elle venait pourtant de passer sa plus belle nuit depuis l'épidémie, elle referma la porte, s'élançant dans le couloir. En chemin, elle croisa Lori qui venait de sortir de sa propre cellule, lui adressant un sourire discret. La femme avait repris des couleurs, pourtant elle semblait toujours aussi fatiguée. Kat se dit qu'il fallait d'urgence qu'elle trouve l'infirmerie. Rick avait dû se faire la même réflexion, depuis la cellule dans laquelle il finissait de charger son arme, compte tenu du regard angoissé qu'il lança à sa femme.

Dans la pièce voisine, elle aperçut Beth, roulée en boule sur son matelas, tremblante. Kat eut un pincement de cœur en pensant à ce que la jeune femme avait vécu. Sur le lit supérieur, Carol fixait le plafond, immobile. En face, une cellule accueillait Maggie et Glenn, et dans une autre T-Dog finissait de se préparer. A quelques mètres, Alicia sortit de la sienne, s'avançant déjà vers son amie. Kat inspecta les dernières cellules, désespérément vides. Puis une pensée la frappa :

- Mais…où est Daryl ?

Elle vit Lori et Rick s'échanger des regards gênés, avant que le chef ne lui avoue :

- Daryl ne dort jamais avec nous. Il a dû trouver un endroit pour dormir.

Kat acquiesça, trouvant la réponse parfaitement logique. Pourtant, une partie d'elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander où le chasseur avait bien pu se poser.

De son côté, Adam mit peu de temps avant de se lever et de s'habiller. Il avait trouvé Kat très distante, ce matin, et s'inquiétait de ce qu'elle faisait à cet instant. Il verrouilla la porte derrière lui lorsqu'il sortit, puis se retourna dans le couloir, son regard passant sur la cellule en face de lui. Elle était ouverte. Adam fronça les sourcils, intrigué. Il était quasiment sûr de ne pas l'avoir vue ouverte la veille. Il s'avança vers l'ouverture, jetant un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Le lit était fait, pas un pli ne venait déformer le drap, démontrant que personne n'avait dormi ici cette nuit. Se moquant de sa propre paranoïa, il tourna les talons et sortit, rejoignant le reste du groupe qui s'était agglutiné dans le couloir.

* * *

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître Daryl. D'un pas énergique, le chasseur sortit dans la lumière de l'aube, la rosée du matin mouillant ses chaussures. Il prit à peine le temps de refermer la porte derrière lui, ses pensées complètement tournées vers son problème présent. Daryl agita vivement la tête, espérant en vain sortir cette fille de sa tête. Enervé, il parcourut en quelques grandes enjambés le terrain de la prison jusqu'aux grilles, qu'il ouvrit d'un brusque mouvement du bras. Soufflant lourdement, il quitta l'enceinte réconfortante qu'était devenu la prison, cadenassant au passage le portail. Là, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'imposant bâtiment qu'il venait de quitter, bien décidé à ne plus revenir avant quelques heures. Le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits. L'homme s'éloigna ensuite vivement, s'enfonçant dans la forêt avec pour seul compagnon son arbalète.

Tandis qu'il enjambait une grande racine qui sortait du sol, Daryl replongea dans ses pensées. Et serra les poings en pensant à ce qu'il avait vécu cette nuit. A la voix qu'il avait entendu, à l'effet qu'elle avait eu sur lui, sur son corps. Daryl n'avait pas tout de suite compris lorsqu'un rire avait troublé le silence de cette soirée, le réveillant. Il s'était levé, prêt à aller voir l'enculé qui osait troubler son sommeil. Il s'était approché de la porte, furieux, mais s'était stoppé lorsqu'il avait entendu un autre bruit. Plus intime. Plus sensuel. Une sorte de gémissement qui fit frissonner le corps de l'homme. Debout devant la porte close, il avait collé son oreille contre l'acier, comme pour surprendre davantage de bruits. Il n'avait pas eu longtemps à attendre, puisqu'un autre son s'était fait entendre. Un cri de plaisir, qui sembla résonner autour de lui, pénétrer son corps telle une vague, et embraser son ventre.

Et son désir monta en flèche lorsqu'il comprit à qui la voix appartenait. Celle de Katilyn. La main qui était posée contre la cloison se serra autour de fer, ses phalanges blanchirent tandis qu'il sentait son corps réagir à ces sons si érotiques. Il sentit bientôt son pantalon se déformer sous la pression qu'imposait son membre désormais dressé. Lorsque les cris montèrent davantage en intensité, perçant la brume de plaisir qui avait envahi l'esprit de Daryl, il n'en put plus. Défaisant vivement la boucle de sa ceinture, il abaissa son pantalon et son caleçon dans un mouvement bref, prêt à se prendre en main pour faire cesser le supplice.

Puis un dernier son retentit. Un prénom, hurlé dans le silence de sa chambre alors qu'elle atteignait le septième ciel : Adam. Et la réalité s'imposa brusquement à Daryl, comme un marteau qui s'abattait sur son ventre. Kat faisait l'amour avec Adam. Avec un autre homme. Elle criait pour lui. Et, comme le gros obsédé qu'il était, il avait été prêt se branler sur les cris de plaisir d'une femme qui le détestait.

Son désir s'en alla comme il était venu, et Daryl se retrouva là, hébété, le pantalon aux chevilles, se demandant comment, _bordel de merde_, il en était arrivé là.

**A suivre...**


	7. Chapter 7

Voilà le chapitre 7, pour terminer en beauté ma journée. Et oui, aujourd'hui, j'ai enfin passé mon code et je l'ai eu ! *Applaudissements*. Enfin, je vous embête pas plus avec ma vie qui n'intéresse que moi et je réponds aux reviews.

TheBoneyKingOfNowhere: Ne t'inquiètes pas, je préfère mille fois que tu ait du retard sachant que tu a publié ta fiction. Mais tu sais déjà ce que j'en pense :) Merci pour ton avis sur Adam. C'est vrai qu'il est vraiment quelqu'un de bien, à tel point qu'il est devenu mon petit chouchou. C'était important pour moi de faire autre chose que les habituels "Daryl sauve Kat de son petit-ami violent " comme tu l'a signalé, ou au contraire une sorte de triangle amoureux parce que Kat ne peut pas choisir entre lui et Daryl. Ici, Adam n'est pas le briseur de ménage de service ni le gros pervers, c'est justement l'homme parfait dans un tel monde.

CathouxXx: De rien pour la pub, c'est pas que t'en ait vraiment besoin mais enfin :) D'ailleurs, il faut que je commente la suite de la fiction, j'ai pas encore eut le temps ^^ Oui, Daryl n'était encore une fois pas très présent, mais la fin rattrape un peu ce manque :) Je suis ravie que tu ais remarqué le petit détail qui justement, était important pour trouve que la religion n'est pas assez exploitée dans la série, et c'est un détail que j'aime aussi dans ta fiction avec le prêtre que tu as crée :) La scène Kat/Adam était le GROS défi de ce chapitre. C'était pas première scène classée M, et j'étais vraiment pas sûre de ce que ça allait rendre. Pis, je voulais pas juste faire une scène de sexe pour la scène de sexe, mais pouvoir aussi l'exploiter pendant plusieurs chapitres. Sans compter qu'habituellement, les gens ont un peu de mal avec le fait qu'une fille couche sans sentiments. Je suis ravie que ce petit dilemme t'est plu. Hihi, la fin était de la totale impro, je me suis retrouvée tout d'un coup à parler de Daryl et cette scène s'est juste imposée. Et oui, Daryl ne désire Kat que physiquement, et c'est pas près de changer :) Pour finir, je suis heureuse que l'intrigue avec la grossesse de Lori te plaise, puisqu'elle va occuper une bonne partie des chapitres à venir. A commencer par celui-ci. Bonne lecture :)

Eponyme Anonyme: Quatre reviews, une pour chaque chapitre ! Je suis gatée, dites donc ! Et pas des reviews de rien du tout, mais quasiment une analyse. Je te remercie grandement ! Commençons par le commencement: l'idée de faire tout un groupe d'OC à la place d'un seul était assez risqué, j'avais peur d'en laisser un de coté ou que deux des trois personnages ne soient pas du tout originaux. Et non, ne t'inquiètes pas, beaucoup mourront avant Adam et Alicia. Mais je ne peux pas promettre qu'il survivront :) Ta citation m'a fait sourire, parce que j'ai failli ne pas mettre cette phrase. Je trouvais que cela faisait un peu rapide que Daryl ait ce genre d'avis sur Rick. Mais je l'ai finalement gardé et je suis ravi que tu ais apprécié. Mention spécial pour le Squirell Killer", j'étais explosée :) Mais je suis d'accord, Adam est un personnage en or, même si Kat ne s'en rend pas compte. Ça nous est tout arrivé d'être avec quelqu'un de relativement bien et d'être attiré par une autre personne beaucoup moins recommandable. Mais je suis d'accord, c'est triste pour Adam. Et ça va pas s'arranger :) Le fait que tu ais mentionné Carol en tain de faire le linge m'a fait tilté, t'es pas la première à me dire qu'elle ne fait rien à l'exception de faire la lessive XD. T-Dog parle, eh oui, et c'est pas fini. Si tu l'aime, je sens que tu vas apprécier la suite de la fiction...Mais je t'en dis pas plus :) Hihi, énième personne à cité la mort d'Hershel. Je sus fière de mon coup là, tu peux pas savoir. Dis toi qu'au moins dans la série, il est toujours en vie :) (Trop excellent le deuxième épisode :) Après T-Dog mis en avant, c'est le tour de Maggie. A tel point qu'une de mes amies qui me lit râle parce qu'il n'y a pas assez de Daryl dans la fiction. M'enfin, c'est moi qui décide, Nah ! Bon je m'arrête là parce que je vais bientôt écrire autant de réponses aux reviews que de fiction. Alors bonne lecture :)

**Enjoy :)**

**Chapitre 7**

Daryl ne rentra que très tard, cet après-midi-là, enfin apaisé et prêt à affronter le regard de Kat sans rougir à cause ce qu'il avait été sur le point de faire quelques heures auparavant. Il avait marché pendant des heures dans la forêt qui encerclait la prison, abattant quelques rôdeurs et résistant à la tentation de chasser quelques menus gibiers. Ils avaient assez à manger, et tuer des animaux ne l'aurait pas aidé à se sentir mieux. Plongé dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas vraiment eu conscience du temps qui passait, s'écoulant beaucoup plus rapidement qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Mais cette sorte de fuite en avant avait véritablement servi à quelque chose, puisqu'il avait eu le temps de se concentrer sur lui-même, de reprendre goût à sa solitude, et de pardonner à Kat ce qu'elle était en train de faire de lui. Une épave, doublé d'un obsédé. L'exacte réplique de son frère, et tout ce que Daryl ne voulait jamais devenir.

Et lorsqu'il passa l'enceinte de la prison, l'homme se dit qu'il s'était finalement fait beaucoup de mauvais sang pour rien. Il n'était qu'un homme, après tout, avait-il pensé un peu plus tôt, un homme qui n'avait pas baisé une femme ni fait quoi que ce soit de sexuel depuis des mois. Il était normal qu'une scène des plus érotiques ait eu cet effet sur lui. Mais cette tranquillité d'esprit, qu'il avait pourtant mis l'après-midi à retrouver, vola en éclat lorsqu'une tornade jaillit devant lui, l'assaillant avec des cris hystériques. Kat, débout en face de lui, les mains sur les hanches, lui hurla :

- T'étais passé où ?!

La main de Daryl se serra autour de la lanière de son arbalète, ses jointures blanchirent tandis qu'il essayait désespérément de ne pas la tuer, de ne pas lui arracher les yeux ou toute autre sorte de mutilation. Mais ce cri réveilla aussi en lui d'autres sortes de souvenirs. Des souvenirs plus embarrassants, des souvenirs qu'il s'était pourtant décidé à nier du plus fort qu'il pouvait. Malheureusement, il sentait déjà son corps réagir au fait de voir la femme sur laquelle il avait fantasmé, seulement quelques heures plus tôt, et s'horrifia lorsque son ventre s'emplit d'une chaleur reconnaissable. Puis, tout d'un coup, ce mélange de colère et de désir agit comme un déclencheur dans l'esprit de Daryl et il sentit la phrase partir sans qu'il ne puisse la retenir :

- Tu me fais chier ! Tu sais quoi, continue de te faire sauter par ton connard de copain et surtout, fous-moi la paix !

Et, devant le regard hébété, interloqué et choqué des quelques survivants qui étaient restés dehors, il partit en direction du bâtiment, claquant vivement la porte derrière lui. Kat, la main encore devant elle, le doigt pointé pour sermonner l'imbécile qui avait décidé de s'absenter toute la journée sans prévenir personne, ne sut quoi penser tout d'abord. Puis, une pensée la frappa, dévastatrice : Daryl les avait entendu la veille. Le rouge lui monta immédiatement aux joues, et elle oublia toute colère envers le chasseur, pétrifiée par la honte. Et étrangement bouleversée à l'idée que c'était Daryl Dixon, la personne qu'elle détestait pourtant, qui les avait surpris.

* * *

Rick était debout devant l'entrée de la prison, son arme dans son holster, regardant l'horizon rosir devant lui, les nuages s'étirant comme autant de cotons blancs dans le ciel coloré. Mais la beauté du spectacle n'émut pas l'officier, qui avait bien trop de problèmes actuellement pour penser à autre chose.

Sa femme, tout d'abord, qui ne lui parlait plus depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la ferme. Elle n'avait pas accepté de dormir avec lui, la veille, et refusait de lui confier ses inquiétudes. Rick vivait très mal le fait qu'il ne puisse plus lui parler. Et encore plus mal le fait qu'elle le regarde si différemment à présent. Il n'y avait dorénavant plus cette étincelle de confiance aveugle qu'elle avait en lui. Cette indéfectible foi envers lui, lorsqu'il lui disait que tout irait bien, qu'il la protégerait, toujours. Non, maintenant, il ne pouvait plus rien lire dans son regard éteint, comme si une partie de sa femme était morte en même temps que Shane.

Et puis il y avait son enfant, qui grandissait à l'intérieur du ventre de Lori. Un petit être humain qui viendrait bientôt les rejoindre, dans un monde en décomposition. Rick était rongé par l'inquiétude à l'idée qu'il pourrait perdre sa famille, sa femme et son bébé durant l'accouchement. Le fait que Kat soit étudiante en médecine l'avait à peine rassuré, et la lueur de crainte qu'il avait pu apercevoir sur le visage de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle lui avait assurée qu'elle pourrait mettre son enfant au monde ne l'avait pas réconforté.

Un éclat de rire à sa droite le sortit un instant de ses pensées, et il sourit en voyant son fils, Carl courir après Glenn, un bâton à la main. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps que Rick voyait son fils aussi épanoui. Il s'était endurci, ces deniers mois, avait grandi dans sa tête et était en train de devenir un homme. Mais leur arrivée dans la prison avait rallumé une flamme dans le cœur du petit garçon, et Rick retrouvait avec une joie non dissimulée son fils d'autrefois. La prison était une sorte de rêve éveillée pour le leader du groupe. Il avait désespérément cherché un endroit où ils pourraient vivre, qu'ils pourraient appeler une « maison », et il l'avait enfin trouvé, même si Rick n'aurait jamais cru que ce paradis prendrait la forme d'une prison.

Parce que oui, leur arrivée ici ressemblait sacrément à une ascension au paradis. Ils avaient trouvé un endroit où dormir, qui ne soit pas dans une tente ou autour d'un feu, à la belle étoile, ils avaient de la nourriture en abondance, ou presque, ce dernier point inquiétant Rick plus qu'il ne l'avouerait, et surtout, ils étaient à l'abri des rôdeurs. Et l'hiver approchant, ces trois avantages présageaient d'être décisifs pour leur avenir.

Des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient dans le dos de Rick le firent se retourner, pour faire face à T-Dog, qui le regardait avec attention.

- Tu voulais me voir ? demanda l'homme de couleur, les bras croisés devant sa poitrine.

- Oui, admit Rick, plissant les yeux devant le soleil couchant. Il va falloir limiter les proportions de viande. Il n'y en aura jamais assez pour tenir tout l'hiver. Et j'aimerais qu'on fasse une sorte de réunion, avec Daryl, Glenn et Maggie. Qu'on s'organise pour la gestion de la prison. Qu'on ne se relâche pas.

Rick vit T-Dog changer de visage à mesure qu'il dictait ses directives. Pas que l'homme n'acceptait pas les ordres, il était même plutôt obéissant et utile quant à la protection du camp. Mais c'était probablement son évocation de leur manque de vivres qui inquiéta l'homme. Rick n'avait pas été pressé de lui confier cet état de fait. Il aurait préféré attendre un peu avant de déclencher la sonnette d'alarme, le temps qu'ils profitent de leur nouvelle liberté, de leur nouvelle protection. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Et, puisqu'il avait décidé qu'il serait le seul à commander désormais, il avait de grandes responsabilités entre ses mains.

Pourtant, T-Dog finit par hocher la tête, obéissant, et Rick se sentit soulagé de pouvoir compter sur quelqu'un. T-Dog partit, laissant le leader seul.

Plusieurs heures après, lorsque tous eurent mangé, et que la majorité se fut mise au lit, Rick réunit T-Dog, Glenn, Maggie, Daryl autour d'une table. Puis, en voyant Kat passer à côté de lui, il l'interpella, lui demandant de les rejoindre. Même s'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis une petite semaine, Rick faisait confiance à la jeune médecin. Elle les avait aidés sans rien demander en échange, et semblait honnête. De leur côté, Glenn et Maggie échangèrent un sourire au regard rempli d'exaspération qu'eut Daryl, tous les deux témoins de la petite interaction des deux ennemis un peu plus tôt.

Rick, attendit que Kat s'asseye sur une chaise, et déclara, son front plissé par l'inquiétude :

- Je sais que vous êtes tous ravis d'être ici. Moi aussi. Mais tous nos problèmes ne sont pas réglés pour autant. Nous allons tomber en manque de protéines. Les réserves de viande ne sont pas suffisantes pour surmonter l'hiver. On en a assez pour tenir deux semaines, peut-être trois, en tirant au maximum. Mais arrivera un jour où on aura plus de viande. J'aurais bien attendu ces deux semaines avant de vous le dire. Mais avec le froid de plus en plus présent, il sera bientôt impossible de chasser.

Il se tourna à ce moment-là vers Daryl, le seul chasseur expérimenté de la bande. Kat, suivit son regard, ses yeux se posant sur l'homme. Il était attentif, les traits crispés. Kat ne l'avait jamais vu aussi…normal. Il semblait tenir Rick en estime et obéissait aux ordres du leader. Il répondit, avant même que Rick n'exprime sa pensée :

- J'irai chasser. Si j'ai d'la chance, j'pourrais p't'être trouer une dizaine de petits gibiers par jour. Mais j'pourrai pas faire ça plus d'une semaine. Comme tu l'as dit, le froid va pas tarder à faire fuir tout les écureuils.

Rick acquiesça, son regard déjà tourné vers le couple, leur parlant de leur stock de vivres. Mais celui de Kat, en revanche, était toujours braqué sur Daryl. Il venait de dévoiler une autre facette de sa personnalité, celle de l'homme impliqué, engagé, qui était prêt à risquer sa peau pour nourrir le reste du groupe. C'était comme si elle redécouvrait le chasseur.

Tout d'un coup, il n'était plus le sale redneck, attardé et probablement illettré qu'elle avait rencontré, mais un homme intègre, sincère et sur qui on pouvait compter. Et, pour la première fois, la jeune femme vit le profond respect que tous avaient pour lui. Son opinion comptait dans les décisions du groupe, c'était indéniable, et tous étaient reconnaissants envers lui d'aller chasser à leur place. Cependant, et malgré cette révélation au sujet de l'homme, Kat n'était pas encore prête à lui pardonner son petit discours de l'après-midi.

Le petit groupe discuta encore quelques minutes, abordant des sujets aussi vastes que la nourriture, le chauffage, les médicaments. Là, Kat donna son avis à propos de l'infirmerie, entraînant la décision de Rick de trouver cette pièce stratégique le plus tôt possible. Puis, la fatigue aidant, ils finirent par se séparer pour aller dormir, et Kat eut tout le loisir de remarquer que Daryl avait déménagé. Et, à dire vrai, elle ne savait pas si elle devait en être heureuse ou non.

* * *

Kat refusa de faire l'amour avec Adam, cette nuit-là. Il ne prit pas très bien, mais Kat resta inflexible sur ce point. Et son petit ami finit par s'endormir en bougonnant, laissant à Kat le loisir de fixer le plafond, plongée dans ses pensées. Le lendemain, elle se réveilla avant tout le monde, et croisa Daryl dans la salle commune, en train de garnir son arbalète de flèches. Pour une fois, elle eut droit à un vague hochement de tête, et elle comprit que c'était uniquement car elle ne lui avait fait aucune remarque acide. Peut-être, qu'après tout, ils pourraient s'entendre. Ou du moins, se supporter.

Elle profita de ce moment d'accalmie pour l'aborder, incertaine de comment il allait la recevoir. Heureusement, Carol pénétra dans la salle à ce moment-là, rassurant Kat. Jamais Daryl ne lui ferait quoi que ce soit en présence de Carol. Si il y avait une chose que la jeune médecin avait remarquée, c'était l'attachement de l'homme à Carol. Et, après tout, s'il pouvait apprécier une femme telle que Carol, il ne pouvait pas être si mauvais…

- Daryl ? l'interrompit-elle, renonçant cependant à poser une main sur son épaule.

L'intéressé se retourna à la voix et fixa Kat d'un regard étonné.

- Je t'accompagne, dit-elle d'une petite voix, suivant les mouvements du chasseur.

- Pardon ? demanda t-il, incrédule. Tu sais chasser ?

Elle répondit rapidement, avant qu'il ne puisse dire autre chose.

- Non, je ne sais pas. Mais je dois venir avec toi. Lori a besoin de vitamines et j'espère vraiment trouver des fruits ou des plantes qui pourront l'aider. Écoute…Je suis presque sûre que tu t'en sortirais bien mieux sans moi, mais je te promets d'être la plus silencieuse possible.

Et, devant le regard peu avenant de l'homme, elle ajouta en dernier recours :

- S'il te plait ?

Kat vit Daryl soupirer, longuement, jusqu'à l'ignorer. Puis, il répondit, son attention reportée sur son arme :

- Ok. Mais tu émets un bruit, tu fais fuir un seul gibier, et je jure que je…

- Je sais, sourit Kat, parfaitement consciente de ce que taisait le chasseur. Et si elle ne l'avait pas connu aussi bien, ou presque, elle aurait presque cru qu'il venait d'esquisser un sourire.

-On part dans dix minutes, grogna-t-il à son encontre.

Ce qu'ils firent, après que Kat ait averti Rick qu'ils partaient, et que le leader leur ait dispensé quelques conseils. Ils devaient être rentrés avant la nuit et, surtout, n'attirer aucun rôdeur près de la prison. Il confia un pistolet au chasseur, tandis que Kat déclinait l'offre. Elle ne savait pas tirer. A la place, elle prit sa machette fétiche, qu'elle accrocha soigneusement à sa ceinture. Elle prit dans un sac de randonnée quelques provisions, dont deux sandwichs préparés par Carol, très inquiète, et deux bouteilles d'eau. Puis, enfin prêts, les deux partenaires pour la journée sortirent dans la lumière encore faible de l'aube, passant l'enceinte de la prison pour se retrouver dans la forêt.

Daryl prit naturellement la tête de l'expédition, marchant sans bruit à travers les feuilles mortes de cette fin d'automne, son arbalète pointée devant lui. Kat, quelques pas derrière, tentait désespérément de ne pas gêner le chasseur en action, et faisait de son mieux pour ne pas faire crisser les feuillages sous ses pieds, et de pas marcher sur une branche qui craquait, et surtout, de ne pas tomber. Mais peu importait les efforts qu'elle faisait, il y avait toujours une feuille pour couvrir le sol devant elle, une racine pour la faire trébucher ou un animal pour la faire sursauter. Et, à chaque fois, le regard exaspéré et haineux de Daryl qui se retournait vers elle semblait de plus en plus meurtrier.

- Fais gaffe où tu marches, Bon Dieu ! lui hurla-t-il au bout d'un moment, son corps entièrement tendu semblant exploser d'un moment à l'autre.

Elle baissa la tête, contrite, et marmonna quelque chose comme « Jesuisdésolée », ou un truc qui y ressemblait. Daryl reprit le chemin, si agacé que Kat pouvait voir la ligne de ses muscles tendus à craquer dans son dos.

Deux heures s'écoulèrent ainsi, Kat si concentrée qu'elle sentait son cerveau battre contre ses tempes. Daryl n'ouvrit pas la bouche pendant tout ce temps, à part pour lui dire : « Tais-toi » ou « Fais chier » lorsqu'il ratait sa cible, probablement à cause d'elle. De son côté, Kat ne trouva aucun fruit ou plante qui pourrait l'aider, et se contenta donc d'aller chercher les victimes du chasseur lorsqu'il le lui ordonnait. La partie rebelle en elle lui hurlait sans arrêt de l'envoyer au diable, lui et son arbalète à la con, mais elle lui était reconnaissante d'avoir accepté qu'elle vienne, décision qu'il devait regretter à présent, et elle fit du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour ne faire aucun commentaire.

Lorsque le soleil fut à son zénith, ils s'installèrent contre un immense arbre, et Kat distribua la nourriture, qu'ils mangèrent en silence. Daryl positionna correctement la demi-douzaine d'écureuils et de lapins qu'il avait chassé autour de sa ceinture. Puis, au bout d'un moment, à la grande surprise de Kat, Daryl releva la tête, et demanda

- C'que tu dois chercher…ton truc-là…en quoi ça va aider Lori ?

Passé la première stupeur de l'entendre PARLER, et surtout dire autre chose que des vacheries, Kat répondit, tandis qu'elle tendait la bouteille à Daryl :

- Lori manque de vitamines. Et d'un tas d'autres trucs indispensables à la grossesse. On n'a pas mangé de fruits depuis des mois, le stress est omniprésent dans nos vies et on ne peut plus dormir plus de quelques minutes à chaque fois. Ce ne sont pas vraiment les conditions idéales pour une femme enceinte. Elle risque de faire une fausse couche.

- Parce que t'es toubib, ou un truc du genre ?

- Pas vraiment. J'étais en internat de médecine, en fait. Mais oui, on peut dire que je suis toubib.

- Toi ? demanda Daryl, incrédule.

- Oui. Pourquoi, ça t'étonne ? interrogea en retour Kat, intriguée par la réponse du chasseur.

- Bah, j'te voyais plus comme une défenseuse des droits d'la femme, vu comme tu m'as cassé les couilles avec ton truc de « J'peux buter un rôdeur, connard », qu'tu m'as lancé quand j'ai osé m'inquiéter pour toi.

- Ah, donc tu t'inquiétais pour moi ? répéta la jeune femme avec un grand sourire.

- Ouais, mais j'pensais pas à ce moment-là que tu m'enverrais sur les roses comme tu l'as fait.

- Désolée, s'excusa en riant Kat, tentant vainement de ne pas rire à la mine dramatique que prit le chasseur à ce moment-là. Puis, reprenant son sérieux, elle déclara :

- Merci de t'être inquiété pour moi. Et d'avoir accepté que je t'accompagne aujourd'hui. J'aurais pas dû me montrer aussi…

- Chiante ? tenta l'homme, recevant un regard noir de la part de l'intéressée.

- J'allais dire blessante, mais je suppose que chiante convient aussi.

Ils s'échangèrent un dernier regard, comme pour sceller ces excuses, puis Daryl se leva, incitant sa coéquipière à faire de même.

- On a encore une vingtaine de bestioles à chasser avant de renter. Au boulot ! annonça-t-il tout en s'éloignant, Kat le suivant.

Et, tandis qu'elle reprenait le rythme de la marche que lui imposait l'homme, la jeune femme songea avec stupeur qu'ils venaient d'avoir leur première véritable conversation, et qu'ils ne s'étaient pas mal débrouillés. Avec un sourire qu'elle ne chercha pas à dissimuler, Kat se dit qu'elle s'était vraisemblablement trompée sur Daryl Dixon.

L'après-midi, ils tuèrent encore une bonne dizaine de rongeurs, et lorsque le soleil commença à décliner à l'horizon, la ceinture de Daryl était pleine de cadavres d'animaux qui pendaient lamentablement autour de ses cuisses. Avec un soupir de résignation, l'homme décida qu'il était temps de rentrer avant qu'il ne fasse nuit, et tous deux reprirent le chemin du retour. Daryl les avait guidés de telle sorte qu'ils ne fassent par un simple aller-retour, mais plutôt une grande boucle, leur permettant de ne pas perdre de temps. Ils avaient fait un petit bout de chemin en silence, sortant d'une clairière dans laquelle Daryl avait tué un lapin qui tentait de s'enfuir, et allaient replonger dans la forêt sombre lorsqu'un bruit devant eux fit stopper l'homme.

Aussitôt tendu comme un arc, le chasseur, se positionna sur ses jambes, faisant passer l'arbalète devant lui en un ample mouvement du bras. De l'autre, il fit s'arrêter la jeune femme, tendant le bras derrière lui pour forcer Kat à se mettre derrière lui. Celle-ci dégaina silencieusement son arme, prête à se battre. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs secondes qui s'égrenèrent comme des heures, puis enfin, une chevelure noire surgit à travers les feuillages. Resserrant sa poigne sur son arme, Daryl fixa le nouveau, ou plutôt la nouvelle venue tandis qu'elle s'extirpait de la forêt, et relevait la tête. Elle était afro-américaine, la trentaine, un sabre dans la main. Elle semblait fatiguée, et de larges taches de boue et de sang maculaient ses vêtements. Et, lorsqu'elle vit les deux chasseurs, elle tendit immédiatement son arme devant elle dans une position agressive. Daryl allait hurler « Qui êtes-vous ? » lorsqu'une deuxième personne fit son apparition, se positionnant à côté de l'intrus. La mâchoire de Daryl tomba lorsqu'il la reconnut. Il balbutia, hébété :

- Andrea ?

La blonde écarquilla les yeux, surprise, et toute fatigue sembla s'envoler de son visage. Dans le même mouvement, elle laissa tomber l'arme qu'elle tenait en main, et trébucha sur quelques pas, voulant s'approcher des deux partenaires.

- Daryl… ? demanda-t-elle à son tour, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Je...Je croyais de vous étiez morts, avoua-t-elle tout en fixant l'homme comme si il allait vraiment s'envoler sous ses yeux.

- On pensait la même chose de toi, rétorqua le chasseur, alors qu'un sourire discret apparaissait sur ses lèvres. Il écarta ses bras de sorte à ne plus viser les deux femmes de sa flèche, et jetant un coup d'oeil à la lame que brandissait encore l'inconnue, il fronça les sourcils, mimique qu'Andrea interpréta aussitôt.

- Ce sont des amis, dit-elle à l'afro-américaine, désigna vaguement son arme. Tu peux la ranger.

Ce qu'elle finit par faire, plusieurs secondes plus tard, une fois qu'elle eut suffisamment jaugé l'homme. Mais Daryl ne pu que remarquer qu'elle gardait sa main près de sa ceinture, afin de pouvoir saisir le plus rapidement possible son arme en cas de besoin. Cette simple marque de prudence, au lieu de contrarier Daryl, l'impressionna et lui fit apprécier la femme. Aussi, désignant de la pointe de son arbalète la femme noire, il adressa un regard interrogateur à Andrea, qui répondit :

- Elle s'appelle Michonne. Et c'est grâce à elle si je suis en vie.

Daryl hocha la tête à la présentation. Dans ce nouveau monde, le nom de famille, l'age ou la profession n'étaient plus importants, mais rien ne définissait mieux une personne que ses actes de bravoure. Et, avec ces deux phrases qui ne disaient, à priori, pas grand chose sur Michonne, la jeune femme acquit le respect de Daryl. Mais Andrea ne s'arrêta pas à cela. Jetant un coup d'oeil à Kat, restée en retrait derrière Daryl, elle demanda :

- Et elle, c'est qui ?

Kat résista à la tentation d'être vexée par le ton dédaigneux que la nouvelle venue avait employé et de lui répondre comme elle l'aurait fait en temps normal. Elle n'en eut d'ailleurs pas le temps, puisque, sans la regarder un seul instant, Daryl répondit :

- C'est Kat. Elle et son groupe nous ont rejoints quand on a investi la prison. Ils sont clean.

- La prison ?

- Ouais, on a trouvé une prison fédérale, y a quelques jours. On s'y est installé.

Toujours aussi loquace, songea Kat tout en observant les deux femmes qui avaient surgi. Andréa semblait être quelqu'un d'important pour Daryl. Et Michonne, une sorte de rambo-woman si elle tenait compte de la quantité d'armes qu'elle voyait à sa ceinture. Son sabre, évidemment, mais aussi quelques couteaux de différentes tailles, un flingue, et un nunchaku. Kat s'interrogea d'ailleurs sur l'utilité d'un tel instrument contre les rôdeurs. Mais elles semblaient aussi épuisées, avaient le trait cireux, et visiblement tous les signes de sous nutrition.

Alors, à défaut de leur donner de la nourriture, ils avaient tout mangé le midi même, Kat sortit de son sac la bouteille d'eau à moitié pleine qu'il leur restait, et, prenant son courage à deux mains, s'approcha d'Andrea et de Michonne. Elle vit les yeux d'Andrea s'ouvrir d'avantage à la vue du liquide, et elle s'empara de la bouteille aussitôt que celle-ci fut à sa portée, débouchant et buvant en un temps record. Elle étancha longuement sa soif, avant de se stopper et jeter un regard contrit à Michonne, qui dut finir les quelques centimètres de hauteur d'eau qui restaient dans la bouteille. Revenant près de Daryl, Kat croisa son regard. Un regard indéchiffrable.

- En route, finit-il par annoncer, repositionnant de l'arbalète dans son dos. On a encore quelques kilomètres à faire avant d'arriver à la prison, et il va bientôt faire nuit.

D'un geste, il incita Kat à se mettre en route, se plaçant juste derrière elle comme pour servir de rempart encore elle et les deux femmes. Celles-ci le suivirent, Andrea enfin rassurée, et Michonne préoccupée d'être avec des gens dont elle ne savait rien.

**A suivre...**


	8. Chapter 8

_Crédits_: The Walking Dead ne m'appartient pas, je ne touche aucun bénéfice de mes fictions. En revanche, les personnages originaux le sont, merci de le respecter :)

CathouxXx: Eh vi, première conversation Kat/Daryl :) Mais si tu espère qu'ils se parleront plus maintenant, bah tu vas être déçue ! Et oui, j'aime trop les autres personnages de la série pour me contenter de les laisser de coté. Toi qui aime T-Dog (Je te comprend ), tu risque de bien aimer ce chapitre ^^, Rick est toujours le chef, oui, mais j'avoue avoir un peu tricher avec la fin de la saison 2 où il déclare que "this isn't a democraty anymore". Là, les autres ont quand même leurs part de décisions :) Le coming back d'Andrea et Michonne, ça continue ! Mais, et c'est pas fait exprès, la Michonne que j'ai écrite ne va pas être plus bavarde que celle de la série ^^

Eponyme Anonyme: Merci pour tes reviews. Tu es maintenant à jour ! Adam et Alicia vont être largement exploités, aussi je suis ravie que tu les aimes :) Le caractère de Kat est effectivement assez excessif, et ça va pas s'arranger :) Je vais cependant probablement retouché davantage la scène de dispute, et ce dès que j'ai le temps :) Hihi, je vois que beaucoup de gens aiment T-Dog :) J'en suis ravie, parce que moi aussi ! Et c'est vrai que je pouvais décemment pas laisser Kat à l'écart du groupe, je ne trouve pas cela très crédible lorsque l'OC ne se rapproche que de Daryl, qui est, soit dit en passant, le plus asocial de tous :) La scène de sexe était le gros défi de ce chapitre, aussi le compliment me va droit au coeur :) Merci pour le détail concernant Michonne. Honte à moi de n'avoir pas remarqué, d'autant plus que j'ai du regarder le dernier épisode au moins dix fois :) J'adore Michonne dans le comic, donc j'étais obligée de la faire apparaître dans ma fiction. En revanche, je me suis plus inspiré du comic que de la série, donc il risque d'y avoir des différences entre celle que l'on voit dans la saison 3 et la mienne :) Je suis pas fana de l'OC qui débarque et qui vole la vedette à tout le monde, donc Kat n'est pas miss parfaite, et ça se voit !

Bloody-Lolita1990: hihi, je suis ravie que cette phrase t'es plû. Je me suis éclatée à l'écrire en tout cas :) Toi qui aime Michonne et Andrea, tu va être servie dans ce chapitre.

TheBoneyKingOfNowhere: Eh bien, tu passes peut-être après tout le monde, mais c'est toi qui a l'immense honneur, la satisfaction essentielle de...lire ma fiction avant tout le monde. XD

Merci à TheBoneyKingOfNowhere pour son avis judicieux et sa correction acérée :)

Su ce, je vous laisse et je vous souhaite bonne lecture !

**Enjoy :)**

**Chapitre 8**

Daryl passa le portail de la prison en premier, grimaçant lorsqu'il entendit le grillage faire un bruit épouvantable. D'un regard éloquent, il incita les trois femmes qui l'accompagnaient à pénétrer dans leur refuge, ce qu'elles firent, après un moment d'appréhension pour les deux nouvelles venues.

Faisant coulisser son arbalète autour de son torse pour la faire passer devant lui, Daryl referma derrière lui, ôtant son arbalète pour libérer ses gestes. Le terrain de la prison était vide, malgré un ballon, manifestement à Carl, qui traînait sur le béton qui recouvrait la quasi-totalité du sol. Les derniers rôdeurs qui gisaient encore le matin même à différents endroits de la cour avaient été déplacés, et le sang avait été lavé, les larges flaques en témoignaient. Sans les cadavres, ils auraient presque cru que le monde n'avait pas changé.

Le visage fatigué, Andrea peinait à croire ce qu'elle était en train de visualiser. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, comme si elle était confrontée à un mirage dû au manque d'eau et de nourriture. Mais la vison du bâtiment imposant devant elle ne disparut pas au fil de ses clignements, et elle dut bientôt se rendre à l'évidence : elle était définitivement sortie d'affaire. Sauvée. Jetant un regard à Michonne, la personne grâce à qui elle était toujours en vie, Andrea comprit que son enthousiasme était moyennement partagé. La jeune afro-américaine était tendue, ses traits crispés alors qu'elle étudiait le paysage autour d'elle. Andrea n'eut aucun mal à apercevoir la main de sa nouvelle amie serrée sur le manche de son sabre, prête à toute attaque.

Derrière tout le monde, Kat fermait la marche, sa machette précautionneusement rangée dans sa ceinture mais malgré tout à portée de main. Enfin, « à portée de main » était vite dit, puisque Kat n'aurait pas osé avancer sa main vers son arme à moins d'une très très bonne raison. Au moins un millier de rôdeurs devant elle. Les cadavres sanguinolents à sa taille en étaient la principale raison. La jeune femme avait hérité de quelques unes des victimes de Daryl, car elles ne rentraient plus sur la ceinture de Daryl. Et, malgré le fait que Kat était médecin, elle avait un peu de mal avec ces bestioles que Daryl manipulait pourtant comme il aurait manipulé autre chose. Kat s'efforça de ne pas penser à ce que pourrait être cette autre chose, elle était beaucoup trop en colère contre le chasseur, qui s'était, elle en était sûre, sciemment débarrassé de ces horreurs pour l'agacer. Daryl avait bien vu le regard de dégoût qu'avait lancé la jeune femme sur les écureuils tout au long de la chasse. Alors que Daryl ouvrit la porte blindée qui servait d'entrée, pénétrant dans la noirceur du bâtiment, Kat se dit qu'elle préférait lorsqu'il l'ignorait ou lui gueulait dessus à loisir. Elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir connaître le côté agaçant de Daryl. Enfin, elle devrait plutôt dire, le côté le plus agaçant de tous les côtés de Daryl.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle commune où tous les survivants étaient attablés, un mets fumant placé au centre de la table. Kat déposa son sac à dos contre un mur, encore plongée dans ses pensées, et jeta un regard à Daryl comme pour l'inciter à la débarrasser de ces immondices qui décoraient sa ceinture. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle remarqua le silence oppressant qui avait soudainement envahi la pièce. Elle se tourna vers le groupe, qui s'était arrêté de manger et les fixait d'un air choqué. Puis Kat comprit qu'ils ne les regardaient pas eux, mais plutôt les deux intruses, qui se tenaient immobiles à l'entrée. Kat vit Lori ouvrir la bouche, la refermer, avant qu'elle ne murmure d'une voix brisée :

- Andrea….

Comme si ce mot avait suffi à réveiller tout le monde, Glenn se leva, suivi de Maggie, pour s'approcher d'Andrea, la prenant dans ses bras. Andrea resta un moment immobile, puis, avec une hésitation qui disparut pourtant rapidement, elle passa ses bras dans le dos de l'Asiatique, participant à l'accolade. Lorsqu'il la relâcha, Andrea tourna la tête vers le reste du groupe, croisant au passage le regard de Maggie, lui adressant un bref signe de tête. La jeune femme lui répondit, sur la réserve. Rick s'était lui aussi levé, imité par la plupart du groupe, à l'exception d'Adam et Alicia, qui ne connaissaient pas Andrea. Le silence s'éternisa, tandis que tout le monde observait les deux femmes, les découvrant ou redécouvrant. Pour une fois, ce fut Daryl qui rompit le silence, probablement agacé par la séquence émotion.

- On les a chopées dans la forêt alors qu'on rentrait ici. C'est Michonne, présenta-t-il brièvement en désignant la femme noire d'une vague mouvement. Elle a sauvé les fesses d'Andrea d'après ce que j'ai compris.

Puis, comme si tout était dit, il s'approcha de la table et s'assit à coté de Carol, qui se leva immédiatement pour le servir de soupe. Kat, plus polie, enjoignit d'un signe de tête les deux femmes à s'asseoir, Andrea et Michonne s'asseyant l'une à côté de l'autre au bout de la table tandis que Kat rejoignait Alicia, lui adressant un véritable sourire pour l'accueillir. Elle eut à peine le temps de se servir que la voix de Rick retentissait, posant les questions auxquelles tout le monde pensait :

- Comment tu t'en es sortie ? On te croyait morte à la ferme…

Andrea releva vivement la tête, regarda le leader, et avoua, son visage replongeant vers son assiette comme si elle ne pouvait pas soutenir le regard de tous.

- J'ai failli être mordue, oui. Carol était coincée contre deux ou trois rôdeurs, alors j'ai quitté la voiture de T-Dog pour lui venir en aide. J'ai tué ces geeks, mais l'un d'eux était trop près et il m'est tombé dessus. C'est ce qui m'a sauvé la vie. Son odeur a gardé éloigné les autres zombies, et j'ai pu attendre un peu qu'ils s'en aillent pour m'échapper. J'ai récupéré le sac d'arme au passage et je me suis enfuie à pied. J'ai dû marcher pendant des heures, avec des rôdeurs à mes trousses et de moins en moins de munitions. J'étais à bout de souffle et j'avais cessé de luter contre un des rôdeurs qui m'avaient suivie lorsque Michonne a surgi. Elle m'a sauvée.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, Rick hocha la tête, échangeant un regard avec T-Dog, puis, se tournant vers l'autre femme, il interrogea :

- D'où venez-vous ?

Michonne se montra beaucoup moins éloquente qu'Andrea. Elle mit plusieurs secondes avant de répondre, son être entier crispé sur son siège.

- De Charleston. J'étais avec un groupe mais ils sont…morts.

Elle n'ajouta rien à cette déclaration des plus succinctes. Rick, respectueux, ne demanda rien de plus, se contenant de les resservir abondamment de protéines, un gratin de purée congelé, et leur versa de l'eau. Ils mangèrent en silence, aucun d'entre eux n'osant parler à celle qu'ils avaient cru morte. Andrea et Michonne se gavèrent de nourriture, et se retrouvèrent bientôt à papillonner des yeux, extenuées. Mais, plutôt que de proclamer le couvre-feu comme il l'aurait fait habituellement, Rick se rapprocha d'Andrea, lui disant :

- Quand, Michonne t'a trouvée…il y avait encore des rôdeurs ?

Andrea fronça tout d'abord les sourcils, ne comprenant pas, mais répondit néanmoins :

- Oui. Je sais pas combien exactement. J'en ai tué pas mal, et d'autres n'ont pas dû me suivre. J'en ai pas la moindre idée.

Rick détourna la tête, perturbé. Il ordonna à Lori d'aller coucher le petit, puis déclara au reste du groupe, sa main sur son holster comme il le faisait lorsque quelque chose de grave se tramait :

- Des rôdeurs se dirigent par là. La ferme n'est pas loin d'ici, et si des rôdeurs ont suivi Andrea pendant des heurs après la ferme, il est probable qu'ils arrivent jusqu'ici. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est qu'ils se regroupent à nouveau et qu'on se retrouve avec une horde de rôdeurs à nos portes. Pour éviter cela, on va limiter les bruits qu'on fait, et il faudra qu'on organise des tours de garde 24h/24.

Tous acquiescèrent, le visage assombri par la mauvaise nouvelle après des jours dans un monde sans zombies. Mais rapidement, ils reprirent du poil de la bête et Glenn se désigna bientôt pour prendre le premier tour de garde. Maggie l'accompagna naturellement, et tous deux allèrent s'installer dans une des tours en hauteur qui encerclaient l'enceinte de la prison. Elle était suffisamment haute pour qu'on puisse voir tout autour du grillage, et elle était directement reliée au bâtiment principal par un système de talkie-walkie.

Pendant que le couple s'installait pour trois longues heures de surveillance, les autres continuèrent de discuter, Andrea en pole position. Elle se resservit encore une fois, puis, regardant un à un les survivants, ses anciens compagnons, elle demanda :

- Shane…Il est mort ?

Rick échangea un regard entendu avec Lori qui détourna presque immédiatement les yeux. Il inspira, longuement, comme si revivre ces événements était trop dur pour lui. Néanmoins il répondit, fixant son assiette tout à coup fascinante :

- Oui. J'l'ai tué. Il…Il était devenu fou. Il m'a entraîné dans les bois pour me tuer et prendre ma place. C'est lui qui a laissé échapper Randall, qui l'a tué, et il s'apprêtait à en faire de même ave moi. Le coup de feu a dû attirer les rôdeurs.

Andrea baissa la tête à cette réponse. Elle tenait à Shane. Il avait peut-être été un enculé, mais un enculé qui n'avait toujours eu à cœur que la survie du groupe. Et la plupart d'ente eux ne pouvait pas en dire autant.

Puis, remarquant l'autre absent, Andrea osa demander à nouveau :

- Hershel ?

- Il est mort ici, en nettoyant la prison.

Une réponse courte, qui ne s'épancha pas sur la mort de l'homme. Ce n'était pas la peine, ils en étaient tous conscients.

Andrea replongea dans la contemplation de son assiette désormais vide, croyant que la discussion était close. Mais Rick se racla bientôt la gorge et dit, d'une voix qui fit présager le pire à la rescapée :

- Je dois te dire quelque chose. Et à vous aussi, ajouta t-il en jetant un regard à Kat, Adam et Alicia, tous assis à côté. Quelque chose que j'ai déjà dit au reste du groupe, et que vous devez maintenant savoir. Nous sommes allés au CDC, annonça-t-il d'abord à ceux qui n'étaient pas au courant, avant de continuer. Nous y avons rencontré un scientifique, qui travaillait sur le virus. Il n'a pas trouvé de traitement mais il a trouvé autre chose.

A la mention de cette grande vérité, la plupart des survivants baissèrent la tête, tandis que les ignorants fronçaient les sourcils, de plus en plus inquiets.

- Nous sommes tous porteurs du virus, jeta le chef, attendant la réaction du groupe. C'est ce qu'il m'a dit. Ce n'est pas la morsure qui nous transforme. C'est la mort. Même sans morsure, nous devenons des rôdeurs lorsque nous mourrons.

Un silence de mort accueillit ses propos. Kat regarda autour d'elle, attendant que quelqu'un crie « Poisson d'Avril !», ou toute autre connerie qui ne soit pas « On est tous contaminés ». Mais les visages des survivants étaient tous désespérément graves, et ceux qui venaient d'apprendre la nouvelle restèrent sonnés. Aucun d'eux ne posa de questions, ne s'insurgea, ne se mit en colère. Ils restèrent tous étrangement catatoniques, comme si, d'une certaine manière, ils s'y étaient attendu. Et, lorsque tout le monde alla se coucher, ils le firent aussi en silence, tandis que T-Dog restait un moment supplémentaire dans la salle commune, regardant Michonne s'éloigner avec une lueur dans le regard.

* * *

Kat eut beaucoup de mal à se réveiller le lendemain matin. De violentes courbatures l'accueillirent dès qu'elle tenta de se lever, entraînant un grognement de douleur de sa part et le rire de son compagnon, qui l'observa ensuite s'habiller en jurant constamment contre « l'abruti de redneck qui l'avait fait gravir l'Everest pour trois malheureuses bestioles ». Elle prit le petit déjeuner en essayant de tourner la nuque le moins possible, tandis qu'elle incendiait du regard T-Dog qui se moqua d'elle toute la matinée. Lorsque Rick apparut, le visage encore plus cerné que la veille, Kaitlyn fut immédiatement inquiète. Il s'affala à côté d'elle, ingurgitant une tasse de café, suivie d'une autre sans que Kat ne puisse placer un mot. Devant son regard interrogateur, il consentit néanmoins à lui avouer :

- Lori a été malade toute la nuit. Elle n'a pas réussi à dormir, et s'est plaint de douleur dans le ventre ce matin. Tu…tu penses qu'elle a fait une fausse-couche ?

En voyant les larmes perler au coin des yeux du leader, d'ordinaire si maître de ses émotions, Kat répondit :

- Je vais l'examiner. Mais il faut absolument qu'on nettoie l'infirmerie.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Rick rameuta d'autres membres du groupe auxquels il annonça :

- Il va falloir qu'on s'occupe des deux autres bâtiments. On n'a toujours pas trouvé la réserve d'armes, ni les bureaux de l'administration ou l'infirmerie. Et ces trois lieux nous seront plus qu'utiles à l'avenir.

T-Dog acquiesça, imité par Glenn, Maggie mais aussi Andrea et Michonne, qui, au grand étonnement de tout le monde, s'étaient réveillées aussi tôt que les autres. Daryl était parti dès les premières lueurs du soleil à la chasse, et les autres s'occupaient du linge, de la nourriture, de retrouver une vie un tant soit peu normale. Une petite demi-heure plus tard, des groupes furent formés et ils pénétraient dans les deux bâtiments inconnus, tous sur leurs gardes. Malgré l'appréhension de Kat qui se rappelait de ce qui s'était passé avec Hershel, tout se passa pour le mieux.

Ils tuèrent tous les rôdeurs en quelques minutes, et passèrent le reste de la matinée et de l'après-midi à sortir les cadavres, pouvant enfin explorer tranquillement les lieux. Le bâtiment à droite était constitué de l'administration, stratégiquement séparée du bâtiment contenant les détenus. Dans le bureau du directeur, ils dénichèrent quelques bouteilles de bourbon, entraînant des sourires de la part des hommes.

- Je crois que j'ai jamais bu un truc aussi bon, clama T-Dog en trempant ses lèvres dans le liquide brun.

- Je détestais le whisky avant, renchérit Andrea, affalée sur le siège du directeur. Mais je dois dire que maintenant, je tuerais pour une goutte de cette merveille.

Rick debout à l'entrée du bureau, sourit à cette déclaration, puis, le moment de pause passé, ils reprirent les recherches. T-Dog, Andrea et Michonne continuèrent de chercher la salle des armes, qu'ils finirent par trouver, plusieurs minutes après. Elle était protégée par une sorte de porte blindée, dont la rouille avait bien attaquée l'acier. T-Dog, un soupir s'échappant de sa bouche, entreprit d'explorer la serrure orangée qui protégeait l'entrée. Devant le regard interrogateur des filles, il expliqua :

- Vous inquiétez pas. J'étais pas un braqueur de banque ou une quelconque sorte de criminel. Mais j'ai fait pas mal de conneries dans ma jeunesse. Disons qu'il y a eu une période de ma vie où je passais mon temps à voler des voitures et à voler chez des gens pour me payer ma came. J'dois bien avoir retenu quelques trucs.

Et, effectivement, il ne mit pas longtemps avant de trouver le moyen de crocheter la serrure, la rouille aidant, tant et si bien qu'ils purent passer outre les système de protection des lieux.

- C'est normal qu'il soit aussi facile de violer cette entrée ? Commenta Andrea tout en regardant la porte s'ouvrir comme par magie devant eux.

- Ouais, ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment. Cet établissement n'est pas tout jeune, et il n'a sûrement pas été réhabilité aux normes depuis des siècles.

Et, ce disant, T-Dog pénétra plus en avant dans la pièce bien gardée, allumant sa lampe pour chasser l'obscurité. Ce qu'ils y virent les laissa bouche bée. Devant eux, dans cette pièce de quelques mètres carrés seulement, s'entassaient des dizaines d'armes, de fusils à pompe, de pistolets, de matraques et de tasers.

- Mon Dieu…murmura Andrea tout en avançant dans cette sorte de caverne d'Ali Baba.

La rescapée frôla un 8 mm avec un sourire qu'elle ne tenta pas de dissimuler, avant de s'emparer d'un fusil à pompe qu'elle admira avec l'œil plein d'étoiles d'un enfant. De son côté, T-Dog alla jusqu'au fond de la salle, flirtant avec une véritable armure d'un noir étincelant. Sous le regard inquisiteur de Michonne, il enfila la cotte de maille par-dessus son T-Shirt blanc, visa le casque sur sa tête, et se tourna vers les deux femmes avec un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage. Andrea reposa la boite de cartouches qu'elle examinait un instant plus tôt et s'avança vers l'homme armé, les yeux écarquillés.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?

Le sourire de l'homme s'agrandit et, pour rigoler, il fit un tour sur place, roulant même des hanches pour accentuer son effet. Il ôta son heaume qui commençait à lui tenir chaud, le reposa sur le montant, et expliqua à Andrea :

- Probablement une protection en cas d'émeute dans la prison Il doit y en avoir encore quelques unes derrière. Avec ça sur le dos, aucun endroit du corps n'est vulnérable. C'est l'idéal pour survivre à une horde. Ils pourront bien mordre autant qu'ils veulent, jamais ils n'entameront le fer de cette armure.

Effectivement, Andrea dégota dans un carton une deuxième armure, qu'elle prit un malin plaisir à essayer. Elle était trop grande pour elle, et la jeune femme se perdit bientôt dans le fouillis de pièces. Elle renonça finalement à enfiler certaines parties, et fut contrainte de la garder sur elle lorsqu'ils firent contraints de sortir de la pièces, alarmés par le cri de Maggie qui était venue les chercher. Rick leur demandait de les rejoindre dans le deuxième bâtiment Ils déboulèrent sur le terrain de la prison, entraînant des regards surpris de la part de Carol et Carl qui préparaient le repas pour le soir. Tout mouillés de chaud, il pénétrèrent dans le dernier bâtiment, de l'autre côté du terrain de la prison, et que Rick et son groupe étaient chargés d'explorer. Là aussi, l'obscurité était quasi-complète, et T-Dog se maudit lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié sa lampe torche dans la salle des armes. Ce fut ce moment-là que choisit Glenn pour venir les chercher, poussant néanmoins un sifflement d'admiration devant les trouvailles des trois partenaires.

- Whaou ! s'exclama-t-il tout en venant tâter le flanc de T-Dog, recevant un regard peu avenant de l'homme qui n'appréciait guère être flatté par un autre homme.

Mais T-Dog ne s'appelait pas Daryl, et il n'avait pas le regard de tueur froid et calculateur que pouvait prendre le chasseur par moment pour faire peur à l'Asiatique. Glenn les guida à travers la pièce centrale qui s'avéra être une sorte de pièce de détente, dans laquelle s'entassaient des centaines de livres, des brochures sur différents métiers pour les détenus, des tables où des dessins traînaient encore. Plus loin, la seule télévision de toute la prison, était définitivement éteinte.

Ils pénétrèrent ensuite dans une pièce plus petite mais encore d'une taille convenable. La pièce était entièrement blanche, du sol au plafond. Des plans de travail en inox se succédaient le long du mur à droite, sur lesquelles étaient entreposés des instruments médicaux et des boites de médicaments. De l'autre côté, quatre lits s'alignaient dont l'un était encore occupé par un cadavre qui finissait de pourrir. Rick, adossé au mur opposé, discutait énergiquement avec Kat qui triturait un gant chirurgical d'un air angoissé. En voyant arriver T-Dog et les filles, tous les deux se turent, et Rick se redressa en voyant l'armure high-tech que portaient deux des trois explorateurs.

- Où as-tu trouvé ça ? demanda-t-il à T-Dog.

Et, tandis que l'homme entreprenait d'expliquer au chef tout ce qu'il avait déjà expliqué à Andrea, puis à Glenn, la jeune femme blonde s'avança vers Kat, un sourire incertain aux lèvres.

- T'es médecin, d'après ce que j'ai compris, introduit-elle en observant la manche de son armure d'un air gêné.

- Oui, on peut dire cela, répondit Kat, posant le gant en latex tout en examinant son interlocutrice. Pourquoi ? Tu as un problème de santé ?

Andrea se mordit la lèvre, un long moment, puis, tournant la tête à droite et à gauche comme pour s'assurer que personne ne faisait attention à elle, elle se tourna finalement vers le médecin, et souleva le bas de son T-shirt d'un geste peu sûr. Sous les yeux choqués de Kat, une vilaine blessure purulente apparut sur la peau blanchâtre, juste en dessus du sein. Kat tendit une main hésitante vers la blessure, malgré le mouvement de recul qu'initia Andrea. La plaie faisait au moins six centimètres de long, et semblait être vieille de plusieurs jours. Les rebords de la plaie s'étaient infectés, et une multitude de couleurs se succédait sur cette partie de peau meurtrie. Kat hoqueta lorsqu'elle distingua quelques bouts de terre qui s'étaient logés entre l'épiderme et la chair rougie.

- Comment t'es-tu donc fais ça…murmura-t-elle d'un air atterré, fixant la blessure comme s'il s'agissait d'un miracle. Si on prenait en compte les circonstances dans lesquelles Andrea s'était fait, cela tenait, il était vrai, du miracle que ce ne se soit pas infecté davantage.

Aussitôt, Andrea lui intima de se taire, jetant un regard angoissé vers les autres membres du groupe qui discutaient pourtant à quelques mètres d'eux. Puis, se retournant vers Kat, elle pria :

- Ne le dit à personne, je t'en prie…

Kat fut immédiatement inquiète. Dans ce nouveau monde, il n'y avait qu'une seule raison pour laquelle on chercherait à cacher une blessure comme celle-ci. Une morsure. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle fit un pas en arrière dans un instinct de protection, entraînant l'éclat de voix d'Andrea :

- Non, c'est pas ce que tu crois ! J'me suis pas fait mordre ou griffer, je te le jure. C'est juste que j'ai vu comment les hommes traitent les personnes qui sont blessées, qu'ils soient infectés ou non. Je présume que j'ai peur de ne pas être crue.

Kat acquiesça, mal à l'aise. D'un côté, elle comprenait tout à fait ce point de vue, pourtant le fait qu'elle ait été médecin et les nombreux mois qu'elle avait passés dans ce monde post-apocalyptique la forcèrent à rester prudente. Aussi, elle fixa Andrea dans les yeux, un moment, comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle l'aiderait, mais ajouta néanmoins :

- Je vais te soigner, bien sûr. Mais tu dois mettre Rick au courant de ça. Ce n'est pas que je ne te crois pas, mais…

- J'ai compris, répondit immédiatement la jeune femme, remettant son t-shirt en place avec une grimace qui fit penser à Kat que la blessure devait être sacrément douloureuse.

- Mais tu peux juste…être là ? Le convaincre en cas de besoin ?

Kaitlyn sourit, touchant même le bras d'Andrea dans un geste de réconfort.

- Bien sûr…accepta-t-elle, et joignant le geste à la parole, elle appela Rick.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, demanda l'homme dès qu'il fut à proximité des deux femmes.

Kat jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Andrea, puis se retourna vers le leader, et déclara d'une voix sûre :

- Andrea a besoin que je la soigne. Elle s'est blessée, mais c'est rien de grave, ajouta-t-elle aussitôt devant le regard inquiet du chef. Est-ce que vous pouvez nous laisser quelques minutes ? Et amène-moi Lori, il faut que je l'examine.

Rick lança un regard suspicieux à Andrea, à Kat, et dit :

- S'il se passait quelque chose que je devrais savoir…Vous me le diriez, n'est-ce pas ?

Kat sourit, dit « Bien sûr, Rick, tout va bien », et obseva l'homme quitter la pièce, suivi des autres, les laissant seules. D'un geste vague, elle pointa du doigt un des lits, un de ceux qui n'étaient pas occupés, sur lequel Andrea s'allongea.

- Enlève ton t-shirt, ordonna-t-elle tout en fouillant le plan de travail à la recherche d'un désinfectant, de fils et d'aiguilles

Les trouvant, elle s'approcha de sa patiente, qui tressaillit à la vue de ces instruments.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, sourit Kat en brandissant un flacon d'anesthésiant.

Elle sortit deux pilules, qu'elle donna à Andrea, accompagnées d'un verre d'eau. Tandis que la jeune femme ingurgitait le médicament, Kat lui dit :

- Il va falloir attendre quelques minutes pour que l'anti-douleur fasse effet. Ainsi, tu ne sentiras qu'une vague brûlure lorsque je te recoudrai.

Andrea acquiesça et se repositionna contre le matelas. Elle souffla, et gémit légèrement lorsque Kat effleura les côtés de la plaie, désinfectant avec de l'alcool la peau tachée de sang. Andrea gigota un peu, puis, souffrant aussi bien de sa blessure que du silence, elle dit :

- Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait peur tout à l'heure avec la blessure. Quand j'étais dans la forêt et que je courrais pour sauver ma vie, après avoir quitté la ferme, j'suis tombée et une pierre m'a salement amochée. Le problème, c'est que je n'avais rien pour désinfecter et presque tout de suite après, j'ai rencontré Michonne. J'pouvais pas risquer qu'elle ne veuille pas m'aider à cause de ma blessure. Comme j't'ai dit, les gens sont devenus méfiants…

- Je comprends, sourit Kat. Et puis, de toute façon, si cette blessure était due à une morsure ou à une griffure, je m'en serais déjà rendu compte, tu sais.

Andrea acquiesça vaguement, rendant son sourire au médecin. Puis, fixant la plaie que Kat manipulait avec précaution, elle changea de sujet :

- Comment s'appellent les gens de ton groupe ? Le garçon et la fille ?

- Adam et Alicia. Pourquoi ?

- Pour savoir. Ils ont l'air vachement bien ensemble. Sans tomber dans le sentimentalisme, ça fait du bien de voir un couple aussi heureux.

La phrase surprit Kat qui fit un geste brusque, touchant par accident la plaie d'Andrea. Elle s'excusa vivement, puis demanda, fronçant les sourcils :

- Adam et Alicia, ensemble ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire cela ?

- Je sais pas, j'les ai vu ce matin, quand on déménageait les rôdeurs. Ils discutaient, il raient et…ils avaient l'air proches l'un de l'autre. J'ai juste supposé qu'ils étaient ensemble c'est tout. Ce n'est pas le cas ?

Kat baissa la tête, plus blessée qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. C'était bien sûr purement égoïste, elle en était consciente. Après tout, elle s'était déjà avouée à elle-même qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse d'Adam, et cela n'aurait pas dû la toucher tant que ça qu'Adam et Alicia se rapprochent. Pourtant c'était le cas. Elle ressentait une pointe de jalousie à les imaginer ensemble. A l'idée qu'il avait pu la tromper avec une autre. Elle dut rester un moment immobile, plongée dans ses pensées, puisqu'Andrea demanda, le front plissé par l'inquiétude :

- J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

Kat ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle se leva d'abord, récupérant le fil et l'aiguille qu'elle avait préalablement fait bouillir. Se rapprochant d'Andrea, elle reprit place, prépara ses instruments et entreprit de recoudre la plaie, empêchant le plus possible sa main de trembler. Attentive, elle fit deux points joliment espacés avant de répondre :

- C'est juste que…Adam est censé être avec moi…

Le mouvement que fit aussitôt Andrea la fit tressaillir de douleur, pourtant elle s'excusa :

- Kat, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas…Je…Je ne sais pas quoi dire…

- Non, tout va bien, sourit Kat, commençant le quatrième point. C'est probablement rien d'ailleurs… Adam et Alicia ne se sont jamais vraiment parlés…

Mais, malgré ces paroles qui semblaient plutôt convaincantes dans sa bouche, Kat ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elles avaient plus servi à la rassurer elle-même.

**A suivre...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Crédits**: The Walking Dead ne m'appartient pas, je ne touche aucun bénéfice de mes fictions. Par contre les personnages originaux sont à moi :)

Voici le chapitre 9, dans les temps, encore une fois. Je n'ai plus que deux chapitres d'avance, donc c'est commence à sentir le roussi, mais on y crois ! Je suis en vacances, donc j'essaie de m'avancer, mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir encore moins de temps que lorsque je suis en cours... :)

CathouxXx: Tu a bien deviné pour Adam et Alicia ! Congratulation ! Je suis contente que Michonne te plaise :) Mais je triche un peu, j'ai lu les comics. T-Dog est un de mes personnages favoris, donc on va encore entendre parler de lui. A commencer par ce chapitre ! C'est vrai qu'il y a très peu de Daryl/Kat pour l'instant. Mais sérieusement, ils allaient pas s'apprécier et passer leur temps ensemble tout de suite, c'est pas drôle sinon :) Pas beaucoup de Daryl dans le chapitre 8, c'est vrai, mais dans celui-ci tu vas faire une overdose du chasseur. Enfin, si c'est possible.

Eolane: Merci pour ta review ! C'est vrai qu'on a toutes une vision différente de la série, des personnages et lorsqu'on se met à écrire, bah ça fait des trucs complètement différents. Et tu as raison, ce qui est vachement bien ici, c'est que même lorsqu'il n'y a pas de nouveaux épisode, il y a toujours la suite de _En route pour la joie_,_ A l'aube d'un jour nouveau_ ou _Between live and survive_ :) C'est génial. Pour ce qui est des fautes, je n'ai aucun mérite parce que je me fait corriger par TheBoneyKingOfNowhere.

Bloody-Lolita1990: Toi qui est en manque de Daryl/Kat, tu risques de bien aimer ce chapitre.

loki-natsume: Merci pour ta review ! Et j'espère que tu vas apprécier ce chapitre :)

Merci à TheBoneyKingOfNowhere pour sa correction et ses bons conseils !

Une petite chose avant de vous laisser: il y a une pseudo scène classée M dans ce chapitre. Rien ne bien méchant, mais je préfère prévenir.

**Enjoy !**

**Chapitre 9**

Kaitlyn était inquiète lorsqu'elle sortit finalement de l'infirmerie, suivant Lori qui tenait encore son ventre comme s'il allait tomber. Rick, qui avait patienté pendant tout ce temps dans la salle qui jouxtait la salle de soin, se leva à leur arrivée et regarda les deux femmes, le front plissé par l'inquiétude. Aussitôt, Kat se forgea un visage des plus rassurants, et, arrivant à hauteur de Rick, lui assura :

- Elle va bien. Je n'ai pas décelé de problèmes majeurs mais…j'aimerais continuer de la voir tous les jours pour être sûre.

Rick fronça un instant les sourcils, imperceptiblement mais sourit à sa femme qui le regardait. Il plaça sa main dans le dos de sa compagne, comme pour l'aider à avancer et lui dit d'une voix douce :

- Tu devrais rentrer te coucher. Et puis, Carl voulait te voir.

Lori accepta, sa main toujours vissée sur son abdomen, jeta un dernier regard reconnaissant à Kat, articula un bref « Merci » à son encontre et se dépêcha de disparaître hors de la pièce. Presque immédiatement, Rick se retourna vers Kat, lui demandant :

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qu'est ce que tu ne me dis pas ?

Kat fixa l'officier, un long moment, comme pour le jauger. Elle ne savait pas comment amener le sujet. Kat n'avait jamais été douée avec les gens. Durant son internat, elle avait toujours détesté devoir réconforter les parents, ou leur annoncer le résultat de l'opération, bon ou mauvais. Elle état simplement incapable de savoir quoi dire, quoi faire alors qu'elle devait dire à ces parents qu'ils ne reverraient jamais leur enfant, à une femme désormais veuve qu'elle avait fait tout ce qu'elle avait pu pour sauver la vie de l'homme. Elle n'était pas douée avec les sentiments et c'était probablement pour cette raison qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à garder des amis ou des copains bien longtemps. La plupart du temps, elle faisait tout rater avec ses paroles trop incertaines ou au contraire trop incisives, ou simplement en mettant les pieds dans le plat comme elle seule savait le faire. Alors, lorsqu'à l'hôpital elle se retrouvait dans une telle situation, elle se cachait toujours derrière des thèmes scientifiques pour se distancer des gens, pour ne pas s'impliquer.

Mais là, elle était face à Rick, un homme incroyable qui semblait avoir le monde sur les épaules. Et Kat se sentait aussi impuissante qu'un enfant qui viendrait de naître. Sans mauvais jeu de mot. C'est avec des trémolos dans la voix qu'elle demanda :

- De combien de temps Lori est-elle enceinte, Rick ?

Elle vit aussitôt l'homme baisser la tête, soufflant. Kat se mordit la lèvre. Elle avait encore dit la chose qu'il ne fallait pas, comme d'habitude. Même si, cette fois, elle ne voyait pas exactement quelle partie de sa phrase avait pu blesser Rick. Il mit un instant avant de répondre, comme pour avoir le temps de puiser en lui le courage nécessaire pour ouvrir la bouche.

- Je...Je ne sais pas.

D'accord, Kat s'était attendu à à peu près tout…sauf ça. _Qu'est-ce__ que cela signifiait ?_

- Lorsque l'épidémie a commencé, j'étais dans le coma. J'm'étais fait tirer dessus. Enfin bref c'est Shane, mon meilleur ami, qui a sorti Lori et Carl de notre ville. C'est…c'est lui qui les a sauvés. Lori croyait que j'étais mort et…elle ne pouvait compter que sur lui.

- Oh…

Ce fut tout ce qu'elle put dire. Mais elle sentit au moment où l'onomatopée franchit ses lèvres qu'elle n'aurait rien dut émettre. Le regard de Rick la gela :

- Je ne sais pas si l'enfant est de moi. Ni quand il a été…conçu. Je…J'aimerais savoir… Est-ce que tu…

Kat comprit :

- Je ne sais pas, Rick. En l'examinant, j'aurais dit qu'elle était enceinte de 4 mois, mais cela pourrait être plus. Il y a cependant quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Elle a tous les symptômes d'une femme enceinte de 4 mois, pourtant son ventre est bien trop bombé pour que sa grossesse n'en soit qu'à 4 mois.

Kat vit le visage de Rick blanchir en entendant ses paroles, tandis qu'elle sentait son propre coeur accélérer sous la pression :

- Lori…a eu du mal à accoucher de Carl. Elle a toujours souffert d'hypertension, mais c'est resté bénin jusqu'à la grossesse. Au deuxième trimestre, les symptômes ont empiré et elle a dû rester à l'hôpital pour qu'elle soit surveillée 24 heures sur 24. On…on a failli perdre Carl à la naissance.

- Je suis désolée…souffla Kat, dont le cerveau travaillait déjà à toute allure pour tenter de se rappeler ce qu'elle savait sur l'hypertension artérielle et les complications de la grossesse dû à une éclampsie. D'après ce qu'elle se souvenait, l'hypertension était l'une des principales causes de mortalité maternelle à la naissance. Et sans équipements, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment sauver le bébé et la mère.

- Tu…Tu crois qu'on va perdre le bébé ? murmura ensuite Rick, la voix brisée.

Kat ne répondit pas à cette dernière question qui ressemblait plus à une sorte de supplique déguisée. Les chances étaient élevées, bien sûr, que le bébé ne survive pas. En tout cas, pas sans un monitoring, des médicaments adaptés et tous les équipements chirurgicaux nécessaires. Kat n'était même pas sûre d'y arriver seule dans un hôpital tout équipé. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait n'était pas tant la vie du bébé, mais celle de Lori. Si elle souffrait vraiment d'hypertension, elle risquait de faire une hémorragie, et de se vider de son sang, noyant le bébé par la même occasion, et de mourir sans que Kat ne puisse rien y faire.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas dire cela à Rick, pas lui qui croyait dur comme fer que la venue au monde de ce bébé serait la bouffée d'espoir dont tous avaient besoin. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas lui annoncer que les chances qu'il garde sa femme et son bébé en vie étaient infimes. Aussi, et après un dernier coup d'oeil au visage défait de Rick, elle bougea sa main pour la poser sur l'avant-bras de Rick, partageant son inquiétude et sa peine. Rick lui lança un regarde reconnaissant, puis se dégagea de la main amicale, reprenant du poil de la bête. Kat savait pourtant qu'il n'en était rien. Il était bien évidemment bouleversé, et sûrement prêt à fondre en larmes. Mais il était aussi conscient qu'il y avait dehors une dizaine de personnes qui comptaient sur lui, et qui étaient devenues pour lui la seule famille qui lui restait. Il ne pouvait pas s'accorder cet instant de répit.

- Il va bientôt faire nuit, annonça-t-il, neutre, à la jeune femme. Il faut qu'on retourne dans la salle commune, pour que je puisse former des équipes pour les tours de garde.

Il lui adressa un sourire tellement discret que Kat se demanda un instant si elle n'avait pas rêvé, puis il sortit de la pièce pour rejoindre le bâtiment principal de la prison, pénétrant dans la salle commune, suivi de Kat. Ce fut en voyant Adam rire avec Glenn et Maggie, dans la salle principale, que la réalité s'imposa dans l'esprit de Kat. Avec les problèmes que présentait la grossesse de Lori, la jeune médecin avait complètement oublié la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec Maggie, et les conséquences que les révélations de la nouvelle venue avait eues sur l'espoir que Kat fondait inconsciemment sur elle et Adam.

Il la trompait avec Alicia. Ou du moins, ils étaient bien plus proches que Kat ne l'avait jamais soupçonné. Et cela rendait Kaitlyn bien plus triste qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Elle n'aimait pas Adam. Elle le savait. Elle se l'était avoué il y avait bien longtemps déjà, bien avant que l'épidémie ne commence. Elle était heureuse avec lui, bien sûr, puisqu'ils ne se prenaient pas la tête avec tous ces sentiments, mais elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui. C'était évident. Alors pourquoi réagissait–elle comme une petite fille égoïste qui pensait que puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir, personne ne pourrait ? Merde, elle ne l'aimait même pas !

La rage qui la prit tout d'un coup fut tellement intense qu'elle sentit ses poings se serrer d'eux-mêmes. Alors, avant de dire quelque chose qu'elle regretterait probablement aussitôt les mots sortis de sa bouche, elle tourna les talons dans l'idée de s'isoler et avança d'un pas déterminé vers la sortie…lorsqu'elle fut stoppée par un torse dur et musclé.

- Fais gaffe où tu vas, grommela une voix rugueuse devant elle, qu'elle reconnut aussitôt.

Elle fut mortifiée en pensant qu'elle s'était fait encore remarquer par Daryl. Celui-ci la regardait d'un air agacé, tenant son arbalète dans une main, l'air, comme d'habitude, peu avenant. Kaitlyn fut tentée un instant de l'ignorer, puis elle se rappela qu'elle s'était promis d'être plus sympa avec l'homme. Elle souffla donc, et se força à articuler :

- Désolée.

Daryl hocha brièvement la tête, expression qui chez lui voulait dire à peu près tout, mais qui signifiait en cet instant « Pas grave, j'm'en fous de toute façon ». Kat fit un pas sur le côté, dans l'idée de le contourner pour enfin réussir à s'enfuir, lorsque la voix de Rick retentit derrière elle, la coinçant ici en face d'Adam.

- A la lumière des derniers évènements il va falloir qu'on mette en place des tours de garde la nuit, pour prévenir une éventuelle attaque de rôdeurs. Nous allons donc nous répartir par groupes de deux, de sorte à ce qu'il y ait en permanence quelqu'un dans les tours de surveillance.

Il laissa ensuite la répartition des groupes au bon vouloir de chacun. Carl et Lori furent immédiatement écartés, l'un parce qu'il était un enfant, l'autre car elle était enceinte, et il resta donc une dizaine de personnes qui se regroupèrent rapidement pour former des groupes de deux. De là où elle était, Kat vit Adam lui offrir un grand sourie, tandis qu'il se détachait de Maggie, s'avançant déjà vers elle. Prise de panique à l'idée de devoir passer une partie de la nuit avec lui, Kat se retourna brusquement, prête à faire équipe avec la première personne qu'elle voyait plutôt que d'être avec Adam. Ce faisant, elle commença à lui dire :

- Désolée, mais je suis déjà avec…

Sa voix se bloqua dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle se trouvait face au chasseur, qui n'avait visiblement pas bougé. « Dites-moi que c'est une blague… », grogna-t-elle doucement, se demandant déjà comment elle allait se dépêtrer de ce dilemme. Voyant Daryl hausser les sourcils en regardant par-dessus sa tête, elle se déplaça suffisamment pour pouvoir observer les deux hommes. Adam semblait étonné, les rides qui s'étaient formées sur son front le prouvaient. Il fixa un instant l'homme, puis Kat, avant d'esquisser un sourire et de demander :

- Toi et lui ? Tu dois te moquer de moi. Je pensais que tu ne pouvais pas le sentir ?

Kat se contenta de le fusiller du regard, tandis qu'elle sentit Daryl se tendre derrière elle. Elle entendit les mots sortir de sa bouche sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de les retenir :

- Alors, arrête de penser.

Et, se tourna cette fois franchement vers le chasseur qui la regardait d'un air à la fois exaspéré et moqueur, elle ne vit pas les sourcils d'Adam se froncer sensiblement, ses poings se serrer tandis qu'il observait sa petite amie et l'homme partir à l'autre bout de la pièce. La colère le rongeant de l'intérieur, il se dépêcha de rejoindre Alicia.

Celle-ci l'accueillit avec un grand sourie, et Adam sentit ses lèvres s'étirer contre sa volonté. La douceur de son amie le désarçonnait toujours. Ils avaient tous changé avec le monde, devenant plus durs, plus forts, moins émotifs. Adam n'avait pas vu Kat esquisser un sourire sincère depuis des mois, et lui même n'était pas sur d'avoir sourit beaucoup ces temps ci. Mais, et malgré tout ce qu'il avait vécu, le jeune homme avait impression que l'artiste n'avait jamais cessé de sourire. Et ce sourire lui était destiné. A lui.

* * *

T-Dog et Michonne prirent le premier tour de garde. Ils s'étaient retrouvés ensemble un peu par hasard, l'homme noir délaissé par ses amis, et Michonne ne connaissant personne d'autre à l'exception d'Andrea et de T-Dog avec qui elle avait passé la journée. Ainsi, lorsque le soleil commença à décliner à l'horizon, les deux camardes quittèrent la première enceinte pour rejoindre la zone de quelques mètres de largueur qui les séparait du deuxième grillage. Là, ils prirent dans leurs mains une arme à feu, un talkie-walkie qu'ils accrochèrent à leur ceinture, et commencèrent à marcher, prêts à passer les deux prochaines heures entre les broussailles qui avaient recouvert l'herbe rase. Michonne se plaça naturellement devant T-Dog, à quelques pas du grillage extérieur. Elle marcha silencieusement, son sabre se balançant contre son flanc. Ravie d'avoir enfin un moment de répit depuis qu'elle avait rejoint le groupe, la jeune femme laissa ses pensées voguer, ses yeux observant le paysage tranquille derrière l'acier qui entrecoupait la vue.

Pensant avec amertume que, quelques jours auparavant, elle était encore libre d'aller où bon lui semblait, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était désespérément retenue ici. Elle se sentait comme s'étaient probablement sentis les détenus, complétement enfermée et muselée. Pas qu'elle regrettait particulièrement le monde extérieur, elle goûtait enfin à une quiétude à laquelle elle avait pourtant renoncé lorsque l'épidémie s'était déclarée. Le fait de dormir dans un vrai lit, de manger chaud et de ne pas être sans cesse sur ses gardes de peur de voir surgir un zombie, était une bénédiction après des mois vécus dans l'enfer qu'était devenu le monde. Mais elle n'était pas à l'aise avec les gens, d'autant plus depuis les derniers mois.

Etant seule, elle avait pu voir les gens changer depuis l'arrivée des rôdeurs, comme si le virus n'avait pas seulement changé le corps des hommes, mais aussi leur comportement. Des gens bien, certains même que Michonne connaissait avant tout cela, était devenus des tueurs, des violeurs, des tortionnaires, qui ne reconnaissaient plus que la loi du plus fort, du plus sadique et prêts à aller le plus loin possible.

Et c'était pour cette raison que Michonne ne se sentait pas bien avec ce groupe qu'elle ne connaissait ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam. Rick semblait pourtant être un homme bon, mais elle avait connu tellement d'hommes bons devenir pires que Charles Manson qu'elle se méfiait de tout le monde. Les femmes semblaient sympathiques, ainsi que le gamin, et le reste des hommes étaient…des hommes. Elle avait déjà remarqué le regard de certains d'entre eux sur elle, regard auquel elle s'était habituée. C'était comme si la libido des hommes avait augmenté en même temps que le pourcentage d'humains en vie diminuait. Les réminiscences de sa vie d'avant, ou plutôt des quelques mois « bien » qu'elle avait vécu lorsqu'elle n'avait qu'une vingtaine d'années. Alors en fac de sociologie, une pure connerie pensait-elle maintenant, on avait appris que la nature de l'homme était de chercher à se reproduire à tout prix. Il n'était donc pas étonnant que la baisse du nombre d'hommes entraîne une augmentation du désir de procréer. Et, d'après le ventre de Lori qui commençait à s'arrondir, certains avaient déjà cédé à la tentation.

Michonne secoua la tête tentant de s'extraire de ses pensées de plus en plus obscures. A la place, elle raffermit sa prise sur la crosse de son fusil et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour se réveiller. Revenant à la réalité, elle reporta son attention sur la forêt sombre derrière le grillage, attentive au moindre signe d'un rôdeur. Mais elle sentit bientôt une sorte de gêne, comme si elle était en danger. Elle tenta de se contenir quelques minutes, avant que la panique ne l'emporte et qu'elle ne commence à jeter des coups d'oeil autour d'elle, comme pour surprendre quelqu'un qui chercherait à l'attaquer.

Se retournant, elle remarqua pendant un millième de seconde le regard de son partenaire sur ses fesses, avant qu'il ne le détourne, faisant comme si de rien n'était. Michonne sentit une chaleur lui monter aux joues tandis qu'elle pensait que c'était la seconde fois que l'homme se permettait un regard appréciateur dans sa direction. Et, à sa plus grande horreur, elle sentit une humidité reconnaissable envahir l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Elle n'était pas particulièrement attirée par T-Dog. Mais des mois sans rapports d'aucune sorte agirent comme un déclencheur sur la femme qui ne put bientôt plus penser à autre chose qu'au regard qu'elle avait surpris.

Profondément agacée par cette révélation, elle résista à la tentation de s'enfuir loin de l'homme, et, se tournant, lança plutôt à T-Dog :

- Quand t'auras fini de me mater, tu pourras peut-être faire ton boulot !

Elle entendit l'homme s'étouffer tout seul, mais cela ne suffit pas à la calmer, et elle accéléra de façon à ne plus penser à son désir mal maîtrisé.

T-Dog resta là où il était, hébété et gêné. Il se maudit une fois de plus de n'avoir pas su retenir son instinct d'homme et d'avoir fait fuir la jeune femme. C'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait. Se traitant d'imbécile, d'abruti et d'absolument tous les jurons que sa vie dans la banlieue pauvre d'Atlanta lui avait appris, il se remit en route, observant la jeune femme s'éloigner de lui. Il se sentait attiré par elle, il ne cherchait même pas à le cacher. Peut-être à cause du fait qu'elle était la première afro-américaine qu'il rencontrait depuis l'épidémie, ou peut-être simplement parce qu'il n'était qu'un homme en compagnie d'une femme aux courbes plus qu'agréables. Soupirant lourdement, il la vit entrer dans la tour qui dominait l'entrée de la prison, se rendant compte à ce moment-là qu'ils avaient déjà fait le tour de l'enceinte. Il se rappela alors les ordres de Rick. Ils devaient faire un tour toutes les demi-heures, et attendre dans la tour le reste du temps.

Arrivant au bas de l'escalier menant à la plateforme, l'homme entreprit de le monter, plaçant son arme de façon à ce qu'elle ne cogne pas contre ses jambes à chaque marche. La tour de surveillance était en fait composée d'une pièce intérieure, dans laquelle une simple table et deux chaises avaient été placées. Tout autour, une plateforme à l'air libre permettait une grande visibilité non seulement de l'intérieur de la prison, mais aussi de l'extérieur. Ce fut là qu'ils s'installèrent, déplaçant les chaises de façon à se mettre le plus à l'aise. Ils finirent ainsi leur tour de garde, alternant un temps de repos en haut de la plateforme et des tours de surveillance. Durant tout ce temps, T-Dog n'osa rien dire, comme si un simple mot de sa part allait faire fuir davantage la femme. Michonne, quant à elle, se contenta de faire son boulot, ne regardant pas une seule fois son coéquipier pour la nuit.

Au bout des deux heures réglementaires, ils furent remplacés par Daryl et Kat, qui prient leur place en haut de la tour. Ils échangèrent leurs armes, notèrent leurs observations sur le tour de garde sur le petit carnet de notes que le médecin avait apporté, « ordre de Rick, avait-elle précisé », et enfin, ils quittèrent la zone de surveillance pour se mettre à l'abri derrière la deuxième enceinte. Marchant côte-à-côte avec la jeune femme, T-Dog prit enfin son courage à deux mains et osa l'affronter :

- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. Je voulais pas te manquer de respect ou quoi. C'est juste que… je te trouve très belle et…je me sens proche de toi, je ne sais pas pourq…

- Tais-toi, l'interrompit-elle soudainement, gardant cependant son visage vers le sol. Le ton était sans appel et T-Dog se tut aussitôt, se maudissant de sa faiblesse. Pourtant, et alors qu'il allait renoncer à tout espoir les concernant, Michonne continua, croisant finalement son regard :

- Ne me complimente pas. J'ai connu trop d'hommes capables de promettre la lune juste pour avoir le plaisir de baiser. Je ne veux plus ça. Je ne veux plus de sentiments factices, de ces conneries si bien décrites par les gens mais que la plupart ignorent. Je ne veux plus qu'on m'aime, qu'on me trouve belle, sexy ou je ne sais quoi encore.

Et, sans que T-Dog ne s'y attende, elle le dépassa et se planta devant lui, le faisant se stopper. Le fixant dans les yeux, elle déclara :

- Je veux coucher avec toi.

Le cœur de l'homme noir manqua un battement, choqué, tandis qu'il observait la détermination dans les prunelles de la femme. Il voulait dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour ignorer la partie de lui qui lui hurlait d'en profiter. Mais il n'en eut pas l'opportunité puisque Michonne parla encore, même s'il se doutait qu'il était trop faible pour avoir le cran de faire comme si cette partie n'existait pas.

- Mais je ne veux pas de sentiments. Pas d'amour. Juste du sexe. Ecoute, ajouta-t-elle devant le regard sceptique de l'homme, j'ai envie de toi et, si je prends en compte ton regard de tout à l'heure, tu as envie de moi. Rien ne nous empêche de prendre du plaisir ensemble, tu ne crois pas ?

T-Dog n'esquissa pas un seul mouvement. Il ne savait tout simplement pas quoi penser. D'un côté, il rêvait de sauter sur l'occasion et d'enfin faire l'amour avec cette femme qui lui était inaccessible. De l'autre, l'homme bon et un tantinet romantique qu'il était refusait de croire que le monde était tombé tellement bas qu'il n'y avait plus de place pour l'amour.

Mais il ne put poursuivre sa pensée plus loin, car il sentit bientôt une paire de lèvres sur les siennes, si douces et si humides que T-Dog mit un temps avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait de celles de Michonne. Son bras s'enroula de lui même dans le dos de celle qui serait, il le sentait, bientôt _à lui_, et il l'approcha de lui, profitant au maximum du contact sensuel. Il sentit alors une pression sur son t-shirt et vit Michonne agripper le tissu pour l'attirer vers elle, l'allongeant avec elle sur le béton froid. Il haleta lorsque la main de la jeune femme se faufila sous son pull, sous son pantalon, pour s'approcher de sa virilité tendue. Le cerveau de l'homme s'éteignit complètement lorsque le membre dressé fut pris en main, et il mit davantage de passion dans son baiser, comme pour l'empêcher de se retirer maintenant qu'il avait atteint le paradis.

* * *

- J'en crois pas mes yeux….

Kat se redressa en entendant cette voix cette voix. Assise à l'unique table dans la tour, la jeune femme était occupée à inscrire sur le carnet de notes l'heure à laquelle ils avaient pris leur tour de surveillance, suivant les directives de Rick. Un peu plus tôt, il avait plus que lourdement insisté sur ce point, malgré le soupir à peine caché de Daryl qui avait grogné d'un air agacé que c'était une connerie monumentale. De son avis mais néanmoins plus philosophe, Kat s'était contentée d'obéir à Rick, consciente du fait qu'il avait besoin de se rassurer dans son rôle de protecteur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? interrogea-t-elle en jetant un regard exaspéré à l'homme qui se tenait accoudé contre la rambarde, regardant en direction de la prison.

D'où elle était, Kat ne pouvait apercevoir que le dos du chasseur, où la lanière de son arbalète coupait l'unicité du t-shirt crasseux. De tous les survivants, Daryl avait était le seul à ne pas récupérer d'autres habits, préférant garder les rares affaires qui étaient à lui. La veille, lorsque Carol lui avait proposé de lui donner quelques tenues oranges et grises appartenant aux anciens détenus, Daryl l'avait envoyé promener avec gentillesse - un paradoxe, sauf quand on connaissait Daryl Dixon - en argumentant que jamais, il ne porterait « une saloperie de costume de taulard ». Kat qui avait été présente au moment de la discussion, s'était alors dit avec dédain qu'il était, après tout, libre de vouloir rester crade. Parce qu'il y avait bien une chose que Kat avait comprise au sujet de Daryl, c'était qu'il faisait ce qu'il voulait, quand il voulait, et qu'il n'y avait absolument personne capable de le dissuader. Kat songea alors avec ironie qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas être cette personne. Son cheminement mental fut stoppé par Daryl, qui, se tournant un bref instant vers elle, lui dit :

- Soit c'est moi qui délire, soit deux personnes sont vraiment en train de batifoler sur le béton…

Kat fronça aussitôt les sourcils tandis qu'une partie d'elle-même commençait à se demander qui pouvaient être ces deux personnes. Cependant, et devant le regard intrigué de Daryl, elle se força à conserver un visage neutre et répondit, de la voix la plus sèche qu'elle put :

- Fascinant… J'ai une idée : si tu arrêtais de te rincer les yeux pour surveiller un peu plus les environs, je crois qu'on t'en serait tous reconnaissants.

Le chasseur la fusilla du regard, mais consentit néanmoins à la rejoindre, posant son arbalète sur la chaise à côté de Kat. Passant à côté d'elle d'un pas énergique, il siffla :

- C'est pas moi qui me tapais mon copain y a pas dix minutes…

La partie raisonnable de Kat lui souffla de ne rien laisser paraître, de faire comme si elle n'avait pas entendu. Elle savait pertinemment que ce n'était qu'une provocation de plus de l'homme qui, pour elle ne savait trop quelle raison, faisait une fixation sur sa nuit avec Adam. Kaitlyn était d'ailleurs pratiquement persuadée de ne pas vouloir en connaître la cause. Pourtant la partie impulsive la jeune femme, celle-là même qui s'était tellement développée ces derniers mois et qui avait fait de Kat une personne capable de prendre une décision du premier coup d'oeil, la poussa à répliquer d'une voix acide :

- Je n'ai pas couché avec lui aujourd'hui. Ni hier. Et quand bien même je l'aurais fait, je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne. Merde, ce n'est pas ma faute si t'es encore vierge ou si t'es choqué par une simple partie de jambes en l'air !

Daryl était arrivé à la partie non couverte de la plateforme lorsque Kat finit sa phrase. Il se retourna d'un bloc, l'air plus menaçant que jamais, et parcourut en quelques larges foulées la distance qui le séparait de Kat. Celle-ci s'était aussi levée en l'entendant arriver, et ils furent bientôt débout face à face, se fixant.

- Chui pas vierge ! se disculpa l'homme dont la mâchoire se contracta sous l'effet de la colère. Et j'me fiche que tu te fasses démonter par tous les mecs du groupe et même du monde entier. Mais fais-le en silence merde ! Que j'puisse dormir en paix et pas me bran…

Il se stoppa soudainement, évitant in extremis de dire une connerie qu'il regretterait toute sa vie. Hors d'elle, Kat l'observa détourner les yeux de son visage rougi, se retenant à grand peine de lui envoyer une phrase bien sentie, voire de lui infliger une gifle cuisante qui lui apprendrait une bonne fois pour toute que, bordel de merde, elle n'était pas une pute ! Cet homme était l'homme le plus grossier qu'elle ait eu l'occasion de rencontrer, et de loin le plus bête. Elle était stupéfaite par tant de bêtise. En temps normal, elle aurait simplement détourné le regard et ignoré le malpoli, convaincue qu'elle ne pouvait pas raisonner un tel abruti. Cependant, Daryl avait le don de l'agacer au plus haut point, et elle se rendait compte qu'une simple phrase de sa part avait tendance à la mettre dans une colère noire. Et elle détestait le fait qu'il puisse l'atteindre à ce point.

Et ce fut justement à cause de cette colère sourde qui avait envahi son corps entier qu'elle n'analysa pas tout de suite ce qu'impliquait la dernière partie de la phrase de Daryl et le regard qu'il lança vers son entrejambe. Un éclair de lucidité frappa soudainement l'esprit de Kat, _Oh mon Dieu, ne me dites pas que_…songea-t-elle, sans trop savoir si elle devait en rire ou en pleurer. Puis, elle commença à imaginer Daryl en train de se faire plaisir en pensant à elle, et, sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de le contrôler, un pouffement de rire franchit ses lèvres, s'élevant bientôt dans l'air. Devant le visage rougissant de Daryl, elle éclata de rire, parvenant à peine à parler :

- Tu…Tu faisais…enfin tu...En pensant à moi ? Sé…Sérieusement ? C'est la chose la plus drôle que j'aie jamais entendue !

Le regard de Daryl était incandescent, presque autant que ses joues étaient rouges. Il serra sa main autour de la lanière de son arbalète, comme pour contrôler sa colère, puis balançant l'arme dans son dos comme si elle n'était qu'un ballot de foin, il lui assena, son visage s'inclinant vers celui de Kat pour augmenter son effet :

- Je te hais.

Et, sous le rire qui n'avait pas cessé de Kat, il sortit de la plateforme, bien décidé à aller faire un tour le long de l'enceinte pour ne plus avoir à supporter l'hilarité de la jeune femme qui l'avait blessé plus qu'il ne n'aurait avoué. D'un pas rageur, il s'élança près du grillage de fer, raclant par moment son arbalète contre la paroi. Balançant ses jambes avec une force qu'il n'aurait pas soupçonnée quelques minutes auparavant, et regretta ne pas voir quelques rôdeurs pour évacuer un peu sa colère contre des cadavres ambulants qui auraient, il en était sûr, pris le visage de Kat. L'homme ne savait pas vraiment quel sentiment dominait son être à ce moment-là : la gêne ou une colère démesurée envers cette femme qui s'était moquée de lui. Ce rire résonnait encore dans les oreilles de Daryl, faisait presque frissonner son cœur. Il lui semblait avoir entendu dans ce son toutes les moqueries qu'il avait reçues dans sa vie. Celles des nombreuses filles qui avaient ri, de loin, de son physique de redneck ou de son manque d'éducation. Celles des filles qu'ils avaient croisées dans la rue, qui lui avaient jeté un regard méprisant en s'éloignant plus ou moins discrètement et dont les rires avaient pris les allures de ricanements de sorcière. Il s'était endurci au gré de ces railleries parfois de mauvais goût, souvent blessantes. Endoctriné par la vision machiste de Merle qui pensait dur comme fer que les femmes n'étaient bonnes qu'à baiser, Daryl avait bien vite perdu foi en la gente féminine, trop souvent déçu par celles qui incarnaient le rejet pour l'homme blessé. Il s'y était plutôt bien habitué et jurait à tout va que_ croix de bois, croix de fer _jamais il ne serait dépendant d'une femme.

Mais les derniers évènements avaient tout remis en question. D'abord l'épidémie, qui avait emporté la majorité des hommes, Merle y compris. Daryl s'était retrouvé avec un groupe de gens qu'il ne connaissait pas, qu'il n'avait jamais souhaité connaître surtout, à composer avec les gémissements et geignements de tout le monde. Puis Sophia avait disparu. Et Carol avait compté sur lui. Tout d'un coup, l'homme sauvage s'était retrouvé enchaîné dans une relation où l'on _comptait sur lui_. Pas pour ses bras forts ou pour se jouer de lui comme il en avait eu l'habitude auparavant, mais parce qu'il incarnait l'espoir pour une femme, à son image, trop souvent abandonnée. A travers les yeux de Carol, il s'était redécouvert, avait enfin vu l'homme qu'il était, tout du moins pour la veuve.

Et ils étaient arrivés à la prison. Kat les avait rejoints, et Daryl l'avait détestée et désirée du premier regard. Elle avait tout des femmes qu'il avait connues, hautaines avec ceux qui n'avaient pas eu la divine chance d'aller à l'université. Le monde partait en couilles, et elle se permettait de faire la fine bouche avec ses compagnons de route, d'exhiber avec son copain alors que la plupart d'entre eux avaient perdu toute leur famille.

Daryl frappa dans un caillou plus gros que les autres qui dépassait du sol, l'envoyant au loin. Tout le monde la regardait avec une putain d'admiration dans le regard, comme si elle était la solution à tous leurs soucis. En ce qui concernait Daryl, elle lui avait apporté plus de soucis qu'elle n'en avait résolu. A commencer par cette nuit qui le hantait. Il pouvait encore entendre les cris de plaisir qu'elle avait émis alors qu'elle faisait l'amour avec cet abruti d'Adam. Daryl grogna alors que cette dernière pensée le ramenait à la réalité. Elle l'avait percé à jour. Il devait admettre qu'il n'avait pas été particulièrement discret, se faisait remarquer le lendemain même de l'incident. Il avait hurlé devant les autres qu'il les avait surpris, espionnés même, et cela le mettait dans une rage folle. Il n'était pas comme cela. Il n'était pas le genre d'homme qui faisait une crise à une fille qui ne lui _appartenait pas_, tout cela parce qu'il avait réagi comme un homme.

Mais Kat avait le don de réveiller en lui une passion qu'il croyait avoir perdue. Qu'il avait espéré avoir perdu. Il n'était pas aussi vulnérable, merde ! Ce n'était certainement pas la première sauterie qu'il surprenait, ses longues années de vie commune avec Merle ayant servi d'éducation complète sur ces choses-là. Il avait déjà entendu des filles hurler leur plaisir dans les bras de son frère, beaucoup avec plus de simulation que de réalité, et ce n'était pas la fin du monde qui l'avait rendu plus innocent à ce sujet. Il s'était cependant senti partir à la dérive en entendant Kat, cette nuit-là. Une partie de lui voulait croire que ce n'était qu'à cause des longs mois d'abstinence forcée qu'il avait réagi de cette manière, pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'aurait pas eu cette réaction avec une autre fille.

Cette fille l'atteignait bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, et cela embarrassait Daryl autant que ça le mettait en rogne. Il n'était pas atteint aussi facilement. Son père, son frère et le reste du monde y avaient veillé. Il ne voulait pas être un mec aussi influencé par une gonzesse. Bordel de merde, il pouvait presque entendre Merle se moquer de lui et lui siffler qu'il n'était qu'une putain de tapette dominé par une paire de nichons. Daryl se força à faire partir cette voix. Merle n'était plus là.

Le chasseur sortit de ses pensées en voyant la tour où devait encore se trouver Kat se profiler à l'horizon. Il avait déjà fait le tour de la prison, et n'était pas pressé d'affronter à nouveau la jeune femme. Mais il le devait. Il n'allait pas fuir sous prétexte qu'il était horriblement gêné. Il l'aurait fait autrefois. Avant l'épidémie, il aurait juste coupé les ponts avec cette femme qu'il estimait trop proche de lui pour l'asocial qu'il était, et il aurait embarqué Merle dans un autre état, là où il pourrait recommencer sa vie sans une pensée en arrière. Mais il n'était plus cet homme. Au contact du groupe de survivants, il avait appris à se battre pour ce qui était à lui. Pour ce qu'il croyait être bien. Et il n'allait pas laisser cette femme lui pourrir la vie.

En rentrant dans la tour, il n'adressa pas un seul regard à Kat, qui l'attendait de plus en plus impatiemment depuis une heure et alla se caler sur une des chaises à l'avant de la tour, face à la forêt qui entourait la prison.

Kat hésita longuement avant d'aller le rejoindre. Durant son absence, elle avait eu tout le loisir de penser à ce que cette déclaration des plus surprenantes entraînait pour elle et Daryl. Il s'était masturbé en pensant à elle. Pendant qu'elle jouissait avec Adam, il avait été à côté, il avait assisté à leurs ébats et il s'était masturbé. Ce dernier point perturbait Kat plus que tous les autres. Pas qu'elle soit gênée à l'idée qu'on ait pu les surprendre. Elle ne s'était jamais considérée comme une fille prude, et même si elle n'était pas spécialement encline à un plan à trois ou à une de ces conneries du genre, elle n'avait jamais été gênée quand un ami leur apprenait qu'il les avait entendus.

Mais ce n'était pas n'importe qui qui les avait entendus cette fois. C'était Daryl, la personne que Kat détestait le plus dans ce groupe, mais aussi la personne qu'elle avait appris à découvrir l'espace d'une conversation, plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Il était agaçant, grossier, mal élevé et absolument tout ce que Kat refusait chez un homme, pourtant elle se surprenait à être obsédée par le fait qu'il les avait surpris. Elle se sentait comme une femme qui aurait trompé son mari et elle détestait cette sensation. Elle n'était pas avec Daryl. Elle était avec Adam, et c'était normal qu'elle couche avec lui. Daryl n'avait rien à dire à ce sujet !

Ce fut cette dernière constatation qui la poussa à rejoindre Daryl sur le balcon. Elle n'avait pas trompé Daryl avec Adam et elle était déterminée à se le prouver à elle-même. Aussi, après plusieurs profondes inspirations et autant d'encouragements, elle prit son courage à deux mains et sortit, prenant place sur la chaise à côté de Daryl. Fixant l'horizon, elle déclara :

- Je suis désolée…

- Fous-moi la paix.

Il avait dit cette phrase sur le même ton définitivement sec, son attention fixée loin de la jeune femme qui tentait de lui présenter ses excuses. Kat souffla. Elle aurait dû s'attendre à ce qu'il ne lui facilite pas la tâche. C'était déjà un exploit qu'il se soit décidé à revenir, elle ne pouvait décemment pas croire qu'il allait juste faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. La jeune femme observa Daryl un long moment, hésitant entre lui gueuler après, ou se mettre à le supplier. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas réagi de la meilleure façon et elle sentait que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle devait se faire pardonner. Aussi, elle se racla bruyamment la gorge, et tenta une deuxième fois :

- Je suis désolée pour ma réaction. Je ne voulais pas me moquer, ou quoi que ce soit. Je suppose que j'ai juste été surprise par ce que tu as dit. Je veux dire...jusqu'à présent, on ne s'est parlé que pour s'engueuler ou pour s'envoyer chier, alors j'ai juste…été surprise, ouais, que tu puisses…

- T'emballe pas, la coupa Daryl, qui semblait s'être calmé. Crois pas que je rêvais de te baiser ou quoi. C'est juste une réaction normale de mec, c'est tout. Pars pas sur des délires à l'eau de rose, sur ces saloperies de niaiseries à la con.

Il lui avait fallu beaucoup de courage pour répondre cela. Il rêvait de l'envoyer sur les roses, de la descendre plus bas que terre comme il l'aurait fait en temps normal. Mais un je-ne-sais-quoi dans l'attitude de Kat l'avait calmé. Une sorte de blessure, de faille dans la voix de la jeune femme alors qu'elle s'excusait, qui lui fit penser qu'il y avait derrière ces paroles quelque chose de plus profond. Et alors qu'il avait songé à l'insulter de toutes ses forces, il avait soudainement senti qu'il ne devait pas le faire.

- Je suis ravie de te l'entendre dire, soupira Kat, dont la boule d'angoisse s'était soudainement dissipée. Notre relation a plutôt mal débuté, tu ne vas pas dire le contraire, mais j'ai réfléchi et j'en suis venu à la conclusion que…À défaut d'être les meilleurs amis du monde, on pourrait au moins... se comporter comme des gens civilisés, tu ne crois pas ?

Daryl se mordit la lèvre, comme s'il était dans un instant de réflexion intense, puis, la fixant d'un air étrange, lui dit :

- Ca me va.

Les mots sonnaient bizarrement dans sa bouche. Peut-être à cause du fait qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais parlé autrement qu'en criant. Daryl se stupéfiait lui-même. Il était revenu plein de hargne envers elle, et voila qu'il venait de pactiser avec le diable. Et le pire dans tout cela était qu'il ressentait une sorte d'euphorie en voyant le véritable sourire qui était né sur les lèvres de Kat suite à sa réponse. Il laissa passer un moment avant d'ajouter, ressentant le besoin de parler pour ne pas être tenté de regarder plus attentivement la silhouette féminine à ses côtés.

- Donc...plus de moqueries à propos de moi ou de mon… - le regard en direction de ses jambes servit d'explication - c'est ça ?

- Tu rigoles ! s'exclama Kat. Ne crois pas que parce qu'on a décidé de plus se chier dans les bottes, je vais arrêter de t'embêter. Mais je promets de faire des efforts.

Puis, considérant l'aspect trop sérieux de la discussion, elle ajouta, jetant un regard taquin à l'homme :

- Et de ne pas te parler de ton… problème masculin.

- Ta gueule, répliqua-t-il aussitôt, mais pour la première fois, le ton n'avait rien de méchant et Kat put même apercevoir un semblant de sourire au coin des lèvres du chasseur.

**A suivre...**

****Laissez moi une review au passage, ne serait-ce que pour fêter ce chapitre particulièrement long :)


	10. Chapter 10

Crédits: TWD ne m'appartient pas, je ne touche aucun bénéfice de mes fictions. En revanche, les persos originaux et l'intrigue le sont, merci de le respecter :)

Voici le tout nouveau chapitre ! Bon, je sais, il arrive un peu en retard, mais je voulais absolument finir le 12 avant de publier. Je ne supporte pas l'idée d'avoir uniquement un chapitre d'avance. Donc, c'est fait, le chapitre 12 est bouclé et envoyé à ma chère beta reader, TheBoneyKingOfNowhere. J'ai bien avancé dans l'écriture du 13, je suis donc ravie :)

Passons aux reviews. Whaou ! Plein de toutes nouvelles à lire :) Merci à vous toutes pour pendre le temps à chaque chapitre de commenter. Vous êtes géniales :)

**CathouxXx**: Tu es vraiment la lucky-luke de la review ! Le chapitre aussitôt publié, aussitôt commenté. C'est super:) Tu as bien aimé ma grande théorie sur l'augmentation de la libido ! C'est prouvé scientifiquement en plus. Mais dans cette fiction, mon but est aussi de casser un peu cette image du sexe que les auteurs anglophones ont tendance à donner, c'est à dire le sexe comme aboutissement d'une relation amoureuse. On n'est pas au pays des bisounours, et le sexe peut aussi être une recherche de réconfort ou un besoin tout simplement, même lorsqu'il n'y a pas d'amour. C'est d'ailleurs le cas pour Kat et Adam ou T-Dog et Michonne. L'amour vient souvent après.

L'intrigue autour de la grossesse de Lori sera un des gros enjeux de la fiction, qu'on se le tienne pour dit. D'une part parce que j'ai été sacrément déçue que la prod ait décidé de sauter plusieurs mois dans la série, d'autre part parce que je ne veux pas faire une fiction qui ne parlerait que de Daryl et Kat (je les adore, c'est pas le fait, mais quand même), et d'autre part parce que ça ne serait absolument pas crédible et vraiment chiant à force (j'ai quand même lu des fictions qui aboutissaient sur les problèmes menstruels de l'OC. Où va le monde, les gens ?).

Enfin, Daryl et Kat. Effectivement, je vois que vous avez toutes été gênées pour Daryl. J'ai personnellement adoré écrire ce passage. C'est vrai que leur relation est assez complexe, et ça va pas s'arranger, et c'est justement pour moi la difficulté de créer une relation à la fois crédible et originale, une relation qu'on a toutes eu, à un moment ou à un autre, avec quelqu'un (comment ça je suis la seule ? ^^). Mais c'est en grande partie grâce à super Boney que la scène finale est telle qu'elle est, puisque c'est elle qui m'a dit "c'est pas assez crédible, là". Et je suis d'accord sur le fait qu'il fallait faire évoluer cette relation très haineuse entre les deux. Ça va bien 5 minutes les piques incessantes, mais il faut au bout d'un moment faire avancer tout cela. C'est dans l'ordre des choses. Mais, ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ont pseudo fait la paix qu'ils vont arrêter de se chamailler comme deux gamins.

**Eolane**: Merci pour ta review ! Toi qui n'aimes pas passer après CathouxXx dans une review, attends de passer après Eponyme ! hihi, mais c'est vrai qu'une fois que Boney, Cathoux ou Eponyme commente, bah t'as plus qu'a espérer avoir repérer un passage que personne n'a vu avant :) Arg, j'ai eu un pincement de coeur en relisant ta review à propos de T-Dog "Il est pas très développé dans TWD, c'est dommage...Peut-être plus tard". Je suis si triste... ! En tout cas, T-Dog est très présent dans ma fiction, et il va pas disparaître ! Nah ! T-Dog ne veut effectivement pas d'un monde sans amour, il est mal barré avec Michonne. Comme quoi les personnages réagissent tous différemment à la disparition de l'humanité. Certains personnes, comme T-Dog, gardent espoir, tandis que d'autres, comme Michonne ( qui a probablement vécu pas mal de trucs affreux avant de rejoindre le groupe), ont décidé de laisser de coté les sentiments pour les choses plus pragmatiques. C'est deux là sont purement incompatibles et pourtant... T-Dog va t-il réussir à faire fondre le coeur de Michonne ? :)

J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire cette scène avec Daryl et Kat. C'est vrai que Daryl est extrêmement gêné, c'est un peu normal avec une abrutie à coté qui se fout de sa gueule :) Il a pas besoin de ça notre timide redneck ^^ La hache de guerre est enterrée, mais dans une terre très boueuse sujette à des tremblements de terre toutes les cinq secondes^^. Et, ne t'inquiètes pas, ces deux là ne vont pas arrêter du jour au lendemain de s'envoyer des vannes. Après tout, Kat adore chercher la petite bête et Daryl n'est pas tendre non plus :)

**loki-natsume**: Merci pour ta review :) Tu avais bien deviné pour T-Dog et Michonne. Mais attention, c 'est pas parce qu'ils couchent ensemble que leur relation est forcément super développée. Loin de là. Ça va pas être l'amour fou entre eux, ou du moins pas avant très longtemps :) Un début de rapprochement entre Daryl et Kat, qui sera pourtant déterminant pour la suite. Mais, encore une fois, ce petit rapprochement ne résoudra pas tout :) Avec eux, c'est un pas en avant, dix en arrière. Te voila prévenue ! Pour ce qui est de la grossesse de Lori, tu vas avoir davantage de détails dans ce chapitre. Peut-être pas ceux que tu espères d'ailleurs :)

**TheBoneyKingOfNowhere**: Merci à toi pour m'avoir aiguillé pour ce chapitre. La fameuse scène a remporté un franc succès, et c'est grâce à toi ! C'est vrai qu'il est un million de fois plus crédible comme cela :) La relation T-Dog/Michonne sera bien évidemment développée, mais surement pas dans le sens que tout le monde attend. Sérieusement vous voyez Michonne en mode bisounours vous ? :) Arg, mais c'est pas drôle t'as tout le temps un train d'avance sur tout le monde. C'est pô juste ! :)

**Bloody-Lolita1990**: Merci pour ta review ! Le compliment sur Michonne me va droit au coeur, c'est beaucoup plus difficile que prévu d'écrie un personne qui ne PARLE pas ! Mais je suis ravie que ma Michonne ressemble à celle du comic, j'espère que tu ne sera pas déçue par la suite :) Daryl est en effet très sanguin avec Kat, et ce lapsus révélateur est loin d'être le dernier :)

**Eponyme Anonyme**: Bon comme tu as posté deux reviews, une pour chaque chapitre, je vais essayer d'y répondre de façon organisée.

Chapitre 8: La scène avec la blessure d'Andrea n'était initialement pas prévue, mais je me suis retrouvée en train d'écrire la scène de l'infirmerie et la suite a coulé de source. Puis finalement j'ai décidé de la garder, parce que je la trouvais pertinente. Ton compliment sur ma façon de décrire le contexte, etc...me fait très plaisir. Je vois en effet ma fiction non pas uniquement comme une romance, mais vraiment à la façon d'une histoire post-apocalyptique, à ce titre, ce genre de détails à propos de la manière dont les gens réagissent dans telle ou telle situation seront aussi importants que la romance en elle-même.

J'ai hésité pas mal sur la réaction de Kat vis-à-vis de la déclaration d'Andrea. Puis ça correpondait finalement bien avec l'image que je voulais donner de Kat et de sa relation avec Adam. Kat n'est pas amoureuse, mais, comme tu l'as expliqué, Adam est tout ce qui lui reste donc elle ne veut pas le perde. Et le fait qu'il se rapproche d'Alicia s'apparente aussi à une trahison pour Kat qui n'a plus que lui au monde. Je voulais vraiment montrer que Kat n'est pas vraiment anxieuse à l'idée de perdre Adam particulièrement, mais plus de perde perdre une personne, tout simplement, quelle qu'elle soit. Le fait que se soit Adam est finalement secondaire par rapport à la perte en elle-même.

Et effectivement, j'ai beaucoup de mal avec les fictions mélodramatique où les persos tombent amoureux rien qu'en voyant la petite culotte de l'OC, où lorsqu'ils se quittent parce l'un d'eux a osé regarder les fesses d'un autre. Dans TLD, pas de grands sentiments (enfin pas tout de suite). Je veux vraiment faire une histoire réaliste. Je ne crois pas du tout au fait que deux personnes puissent tomber amoureux au premier regard. Dans la vraie vie, les gens se rencontrent, sympathisent parlent et finissent par s'apprécier Et c'est seulement après que les vrais sentiments naissent Des sentiments qui ne ressemblent pas à un fugace amour, mais plutôt un amour fort et profond justement parce qu'il a mis du temps à se construire. A ce sujet, je suis plus _Orgueil et Préjugé_ que _Roméo et Juliette_, je dois bien l'avouer.

Chapitre 9: Je t'ai déjà répondu concernant la précision des termes médicaux sur la grossesse de Lori. Je me contenterais juste d'ajouter que la grossesse de Lori sera très présente dans la suite de la fiction, donc je suis ravie que l'intrigue te plaise :) J'ai adoré écrire le passage avec Rick. je trouve que Rick est un autre grand oublié du fandom. Il est bien évidemment présent dans la majorité des fictions mais plus dans le background, dans le rôle du gars qui prends les décisions et qui ne doute pas un seul instant. J'ai la fâcheuse tendance à faire penser chaque personnage donc Rick ne pouvait sincèrement pas passer au travers :)

Mince, j'avais oublié Jacqui. Effectivement, maintenant que tu le dit, il y a bien eu Jacqui. Pauvre de moi... :)

Le sexe est un des gros thèmes de l'histoire, bien malgré moi -' Mais comme je ne fais jamais rien comme tout le monde, il était bien évidemment évident que je n'allais pas présenter le sexe comme tout les autres, c'est à dire un moment de pur amour entre Daryl et l'OC. ET non, les gens, le sexe n'est pas que ça, et c'est pas sale pour autant ! Le sexe, c'est parfois le seul moyen que les personnes trouvent pour rompre la solitude, surtout dans un monde comme celui-ci. Le sexe, c'est pas forcément une histoire de sentiments ou plus précisément d'amour, mais c'est parfois juste une question de besoin. Et sérieusement je pense que le temps des histoires d'amour à la Twilight ou le sexe est l'aboutissement de l'amour est un peu old, et qu'il faut évoluer un peu. Ainsi, Kate et Adam couchent ensemble alors même qu'il n'existe qu'une affection entre les deux, T-Dog et Michonne couchent ensemble juste pour en profiter et ne pas être seuls.

Bon, encore une tartine de réponse aux reviews :) J'arrête de vous embêter avec cela et je vous laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre.

**Enjoy !**

**Chapitre 10**

- Sérieusement Daryl ! T'es con ou quoi ?

Le chasseur leva les yeux au ciel en entendant l'éclat de voix de la jeune femme. L'ignorant superbement, il essuya la lame de son couteau sur son pantalon de toile, laissant une large traînée de sang déjà en train de sécher. D'un geste contrôlé, il replaça l'arme dans son étui à sa ceinture, donnant un bref coup d'épaule pour empêcher l'arbalète coincée dans son dos de tomber. Sans un regard pour Kaitlyn, il continua son chemin, levant la jambe pour éviter un entrelacement de ronces qui barrait la voie. Grognant, il maudit pour la énième fois la nature qui prenait plus en plus ses aises durant leurs sorties. La plupart des arbres et buissons étaient désormais dépouillés de leurs feuilles qui formaient un tapis finissant de pourrir sous leurs pieds. Il ne prit pas la peine d'avertir sa partenaire pour l'obstacle. Au fil de leur sorties, elle s'était améliorée à ses côtés, si bien qu'il n'avait plus besoin de la surveiller sans arrêt. Bien sûr, elle n'était pas devenue une chasseuse expérimentée, loin de là, mais au moins, elle avait arrêté de se prendre les pieds dans quelques obscurs feuillages comme elle le faisait auparavant. C'était suffisant pour Daryl. En l'entendant soupirer derrière lui tandis qu'elle faisait un grand écart pour surmonter les épines, il se retourna, exaspéré :

- C'était une femme, bon Dieu. N'importe quel abruti aurait pu s'rendre compte. C'est juste que t'étais trop occupée à gueuler comme une fillette pour t'en rendre compte.

Enchevêtrée dans un manteau bien trop grand pour elle, Kat le fusilla du regard, répliquant :

- C'était juste un cri de surprise. Un petit cri de rien du tout parce que je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver. J'ai pas gueulé. Et je le maintiens. C'était un homme Daryl. Il n'avait pas de paire de seins, il était large d'épaule et avait même du poil au menton. J'étais médecin. Je sais différencier un homme d'une femme !

- Du poil au menton ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Il était complètement pourri ! Explique-moi comment t'as pu voir qu'il avait des poils !

- C'était un homme. Et c'est pas parce que tu détestes avoir tort que tu dois forcément avoir toujours raison.

Le visage de Daryl se figea, sa main encore bloquée sur la branche qu'il tenait. Il leva une main devant lui, fronça les sourcils, avant de dire :

- Attends. Laisse-moi du temps pour comprendre c'que tu as dis…

Kat sentit ses lèvres s'étirer tandis qu'elle commençait à pouffer de rire face à la mine concentrée qu'avait prise le chasseur. Il faisait l'imbécile, évidemment. Daryl n'était pas aussi bête qu'il en avait l'air, Kat l'avait vite compris.

Ils s'étaient détestés cordialement au début de leurs sorties. Daryl avait dû supporter la jeune femme incapable de rester debout plus de cinq minutes, mais par contre tout à fait encline à le faire chier comme jamais on ne l'avait fait chié. Et Daryl avait pourtant vécu avec Merle une bonne partie de sa vie. Puis, leur relation avait évolué. Les remarques acerbes des débuts avaient fait place à des piques teintées d'humour, toujours aussi virulentes, cela allait sans dire, mais dites d'une façon différente, plus par provocation qu'autre chose. Devant l'hilarité de Kat, Daryl sourit lui aussi.

Daryl avait d'abord eu du mal avec la relation haine-humour qui s'était tissée entre eux deux. Malgré l'espèce d'accord sur lequel ils étaient tombés durant leur premier tour de garde, ils n'avaient pas cessé de s'agacer l'un l'autre, se hurlant dessus par moment et rigolant l'instant d'après de leurs remarques parfois tellement originales qu'elles finissaient par déclencher l'hilarité des deux coéquipiers. Kat le traitait de « redneck », d'« abruti » ou encore de « connard d'abruti de redneck » quand la dispute était particulièrement violente. Daryl était au début tellement énervé qu'elle puisse le traiter comme le pire des chiens qu'il répondait de façon encore plus violente et méchante. Mais il avait rapidement compris que ce qu'elle disait n'était pas sérieux, et qu'il était autorisé à en faire de même. Il avait rapidement pris le coup de main. Mais au fil des semaines passées ensemble, il avait aussi découvert une autre facette de la personnalité de celle qui était devenue contre son gré sa compagne de sortie : l'humour. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment de point en commun, mais l'humour en était un. Daryl n'avait jamais était du genre à rire de tout. Il n'était pas le comique de service, Merle étant toujours celui qui avait le mot pour rire. Mais il s'était rendu compte que Kat était comme lui, et qu'ils rigolaient des mêmes choses. C'était ce qui rendait leur tour de surveillance à l'extérieur de la prison moins pénible. Contrairement aux autres qui prenaient toute cette histoire de fin du monde trop au sérieux, Kat et Daryl osaient rire des aspects drôles de cette épidémie. Comme ce rôdeur, rencontré quelques minutes plus tôt, qui avait été l'objet de leur débat.

- J'suis un homme, ajouta finalement Daryl. Et je sais reconnaître une femme quand j'en vois une !

- C'est ça ton argument ? Que t'es un mec ? Bon Dieu Daryl, je m'en étais même pas rendu compte !

Le chasseur plissa les yeux, mi-figue mi-raisin, puis répondit finalement, décidant de prendre cette vanne comme toute les autres, c'est-à-dire avec humour :

- Tu peux parler toi. J'te signale que t'as pas vraiment les attributs d'une femme…

La remarque était accompagnée d'un coup d'oeil en direction de la poitrine menue de la jeune femme, et Kat croisa ses bras devant elle, le défiant.

- Ma poitrine va très bien, merci de t'en inquiéter.

Daryl sourit à cette dernière pique. Pour sûr, sa poitrine allait très bien. Depuis leur conversation sur la plateforme, ils n'avaient pas reparlé du petit incident impliquant Daryl et sa virilité, pourtant le souvenir flottait encore entre eux, comme une sorte de sujet tabou. Le chasseur ne pouvait cependant s'empêcher de laisser son regard s'attarder sur la jeune femme quand celle-ci ne regardait pas. Il la trouvait toujours incroyablement sexy, bien qu'il était conscient qu'il pensait cela uniquement car le nombre de femmes était limité. Mais Kat dégageait une assurance qui la rendait tellement désirable aux yeux de Daryl qu'il avait parfois du mal à se concentrer sur le but de leurs sorties.

Après un dernier regard, Daryl se détourna de Kat, se remettant en chemin.

Neuf semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'Andrea et Michonne étaient revenues. La vie avait repris son cours dans la prison. L'hiver avait drôlement avancé, et même si aucun d'entre eux n'avait continué à compter les jours, ils savaient tous que le mois de novembre était bien entamé. Le froid avait envahi la prison depuis quelques jours, et les survivants se retrouvaient à devoir enfiler de plus en plus de vêtements pour garder un peu de chaleur corporelle. Heureusement pour eux, les quelques ressources en électricité qu'ils avaient leur permettaient de mettre un peu de chauffage le matin et le soir, de façon à ce que la salle commue et les cellules occupées aient une température décente.

La prison fonctionnait grâce à trois générateurs qui étaient capable d'alimenter tous les bâtiments en électricité. Ils marchaient en majeure partie aux énergies fossiles, comme l'essence ou le gaz et le survivants avaient du oublier l'idée de bénéficier de toute l'électricité possible. Heureusement pour eux, deux éoliennes avaient dû être installées quelques mois avant l'invasion, qui alimentaient dorénavant une partie de la prison.

Grâce à cela, ils pouvaient au maximum se chauffer et faire cuire la nourriture. L'éclairage était déjà plus qu'optionnel, aussi ils s'étaient résolus à rationner de manière drastique la lumière. Seulement pendant le temps du repas, et en cas d'extrême urgence le reste du temps. Ce qui n'était encore jamais arrivé.

Les survivants avaient fini par s'habituer à ce style de vie. C'était presque une libération après tous ces mois à cavaler. Le répit à la ferme d'Hershel était maintenant un lointain souvenir pour ces gens qui voyaient la prison, bâtiment austère et froid, comme leur nouvelle maison. Tous avaient bien sûr eu un peu de mal avec fait de dormir dans des cellules, d'avoir l'impression constante d'être enfermés, mais ils avaient fini par s'y faire. Kat avait d'ailleurs ce matin entendu Carl appeler sa cellule « chambre » et ce pour la première fois. Le souvenir fit sourire la jeune femme. Ce qui arrivait de plus en plus souvent. Comme si le monde était revenu à la normale. Ils se réveillaient le matin, allaient travailler la journée, et se rejoignaient pour dîner ensemble le soir venu. Une fois par semaine, ils faisaient une pause, profitant d'une après-midi de détente pour jouer, lire ou juste passer du temps entre eux. Lorsque le temps le leur permettait, ils allaient dehors partager une partie de basket ou de base-ball, mais ces derniers temps, ils étaient contraints de se replier dans la salle commune, passant alors l'après-midi à discuter, à rire. Tout s'organisait à une allure déconcertante. Glenn profitait de ce temps libre pour jouer de la guitare, et avait même une jeune élève en la personne de Beth. Les jeunes du groupe se mettaient quelque fois à l'écart des plus vieux, et d'autres fois ils se retrouvaient tous ensemble à se raconter des anecdotes de leurs anciennes vies. Tout semblait beaucoup plus supportable.

Les deux coéquipiers arrivèrent en vue de l'enceinte de la prison, tirant Kat de ses pensées. Comme toujours, Daryl ouvrit la première enceinte à Kat, attendit que celle-ci passe pour refermer d'un geste vif le grillage.

Le bruit fit sursauter la jeune médecin. Elle savait que Daryl le faisait exprès pourtant. Il avait une fois remarqué qu'elle avait du mal avec les grands bruits, que ceux-ci la faisaient immanquablement sursauter, et il prenait dorénavant un malin plaisir à lui faire peur. Kat résista à la tentation de lui lancer un regard meurtrier, préférant garder la tête haute. Elle regretta rapidement sa décision. Passant devant une des tables qu'ils avaient sorties afin d'être plus à l'aise, Kat vit une feuille à dessin vierge qui traînait. Cela faisait longtemps que ce genre d'objets n'était plus courant, aussi, dans un élan de curiosité, Kat prit la mince feuille dans sa main, la retournant. Ce qu'elle y vit lui coupa le souffle. Le visage souriant d'Adam la fixait, ses yeux délavés plus vrais que nature. Ce dessin dégageait une sincérité incroyable, comme si l'auteur avait réussi à capturer l'âme du modèle. Kat sentit son cœur se serrer à cette constatation. Car elle savait qui était le dessinateur. C'était Alicia. Ca ne pouvait être qu'elle. Kaitlyn inspira profondément, refusant de se laisser aller devant tout le monde. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'elle s'en sortait bien avec toute cette histoire, et il n'était pas question que ça s'arrête. Elle était plus forte que ça, nom de Dieu !

La jeune femme se rappelait encore ce qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'Andrea lui avait confié ses impressions sur Adam et Alicia, persuadée qu'ils étaient en couple. Kat se souvenait très bien avoir fait comme si de rien n'était le reste de la journée. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle s'était retrouvée avec Daryl, l'homme qu'elle ne pouvait alors pas voir en peinture, sur cette plateforme. Kat n'avait parlé à personne de ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle avait passé la soirée en compagnie de Daryl, l'avait chambré pratiquement autant que lui l'avait agacé, et avait presque cru, l'espace de quelques minutes, que toute cette histoire entre Adam et Alicia n'était que le fruit de son imagination. Mais lorsqu'elle était retournée dans sa cellule, une fois Daryl et elle remplacés par Maggie et Glenn, et qu'elle avait vu Adam dormir tranquillement sous les draps, la réalité lui était revenue en pleine face. Adam et Alicia étaient proches. Très proches. Plus que Kat ne l'avait imaginé. Adam s'était réveillé en entendant la porte se refermer. Kat avait soufflé, peu encline à lui faire la causette, s'était déshabillée sans dire un mot et l'avait rejoint dans le lit. Il s'était retourné vers elle, avait mis ses mains derrière sa tête et avait demandé d'une voix faussement détachée :

- Ca s'est bien passé, ton tour de garde avec le redneck ?

Kat avait répondu d'un oui définitif, sec, et Adam n'avait pas insisté. Kat avait pourtant sentit qu'il le voulait. Qu'il souhaitait lui dire quelque chose d'important à propos d'eux. Mais Kat n'était pas prête à entendre cela Aussi elle n'avait rien ajouté, et s'était collée au mur dans l'espoir d'oublier un peu cette journée. Elle se rappelait s'être retournée ensuite pendant plusieurs heures sans pouvoir trouver le sommeil. Elle avait bataillé avec elle-même, se demandant si, oui ou non, elle devait parler d'Alicia à Adam. Crever l'abcès. Aussi, lorsque le soleil s'était levé, Kat n'avait quasiment pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Elle avait réveillé son petit ami, qui lui avait demandé d'un air vague :

- T'as bien dormi ?

Kat avait été prête à lui dire. A enfin être capable de lui demander ce qu'il ressentait pour Alicia. S'ils étaient ensembles. Alors elle avait initié un lent « Adam… ? » auquel l'homme avait répliqué, presque absent :

- Oui ?

Kat avait ouvert la bouche, mais aucun son n'était sortit de sa bouche. Comme si elle était soudainement devenue muette. Elle avait donc refermé ses lèvres, sentant ses épaules s'affaisser et elle avait simplement laissé tomber.

- …Non, rien.

Et la discussion s'était arrêtée là. Kat n'avait pas eu le courage de l'affronter. Et elle avait regardé en silence son petit ami s'habiller et sortir sans un regard en arrière.

Daryl passa devant elle, l'air ainsi créé faisant trembler le dessin qu'elle tenait toujours étroitement dans ses doigts gelés. Elle reprit ses esprits en voyant le dos du chasseur s'éloigner, et elle se dépêcha de le rejoindre, mettant pour un temps ses sentiments de côté.

Ils rejoignirent l'intérieur du bâtiment, soupirant en sentant la chaleur réconfortante autour d'eux. Ils se libérèrent de leur manteau, de leur pull et de leurs armes qu'ils entreposèrent à l'entrée. Ils pénétrèrent dans la salle commune, où Lori, Carl et Maggie étaient assis. Lori sourit au deux nouveaux venus tandis que Kaitlyn la rejoignait, laissant à Daryl le soin de rapporter leur patrouille au chef. C'était devenu une habitude pour eux.

Après l'arrivée de Michonne et Andrea, et la mise en place des tours de garde, les alentours de la prison avaient été calmes pendant deux semaines. Pas un seul rôdeur, pas un seul humain. Mais cela n'avait pas duré. Ils avaient été attaqués par une horde de zombies d'une trentaine d'individus décomposés qui avaient pris d'assaut la prison, secouant le grillage pendant deux interminables nuits avec suffisamment de détermination pour couper le fer avec leurs dents noircies. Les survivants les avaient achevés, mais Rick avait ensuite décidé d'envoyer des patrouilles tous les jours afin de prévenir ce genre d'incident. Ils avaient compris que leur refuge n'était pas éternel et qu'ils devaient en prendre soin. Daryl avait tout naturellement été désigné pour faire partie des équipes.

Suivant le regard de Lori, le chasseur traversa la salle principale pour rejoindre la réserve où se trouvait Rick. Celui-ci, debout en face des congélateurs de plus en plus vides, releva la tête en entendant les pas de l'homme. Ils firent tous les deux un signe de tête, pour se saluer, et Daryl déclara, fixant le chef :

- On a croisé trois rôdeurs c'matin. Un venant de sud, sud-ouest, les autres du sud-est. Tous aussi décrépis. Où sont les autres ?

- Michonne et T-Dog viennent de rentrer, Andrea, Glenn, Adam et Alicia sont encore dehors. Tu n'as rien trouvé à chasser ?

- Que dalle. Pas même une putain de marmotte.

Rick soupira, nerveux. Les réserves de nourriture baissaient dangereusement, c'était certain. La semaine de chasse qu'avait effectuée Daryl avant l'hiver leur avait assuré quelques réserves en matière de viande, mais ils étaient trop nombreux pour qu'ils puissent bénéficier de protéines tout l'hiver. Les aliments en boite avaient diminués bien plus vite que le chef ne l'avait cru à tel point qu'il commençait à se demander s'ils arriveraient à passer l'hiver. Rick avait donc décidé de réduire drastiquement la nourriture et les dernières nouvelles étaient encourageantes. A ce rythme, ils pourraient certainement arriver au bout de la saison froide. Cette pensée rassura temporairement le chef, bien qu'il savait que l'angoisse le reprendrait d'ici quelques heures. Il inspira et questionna davantage :

- Tout s'est bien passé, sinon ?

Sans que Rick n'ait besoin de poursuivre sa pensée, le chasseur su de quoi il parlait. Il soupira et dit du bout des lèvres :

- J'l'ai pas tuée, si c'est c'que tu penses. Elle m'fait t'jours aussi chier mais j'prends sur moi.

Rick fronça les sourcils à cette déclaration. Comme tous les autres, il ne savait pas trop à quoi s'en tenir en ce qui concernait ces deux-là. Ils semblaient toujours être prêts à s'entretuer, pourtant tous avaient déjà eu l'occasion de les voir s'esclaffer de rire sans qu'aucun d'entre eux n'en comprenne la raison. La plupart avaient donc laissé tomber.

- Rick, je peux te parler une minute ?

Le chef sortit brusquement de ses pensées en entendant Kat, debout sur le pas de la porte. Daryl avait eu la même réaction que lui, et avait levé la tête en direction de la nouvelle venue. Celle-ci semblait terriblement soucieuse, Rick pouvait le voir de là où il était, et il sentit immédiatement ses poils se hérisser dans son dos. Kat, sa main crispée contre le battant de la porte, observait les deux hommes en silence. Rick adressa un bref signe de tête à Daryl, lui signifiant implicitement de les laisser, et attendit que le chasseur s'exécute. Daryl jeta un regard à la jeune femme alors qu'il passait à côté d'elle, et Kat l'interpréta aussitôt comme un mélange de curiosité et de chagrin. Comme tout le monde, l'homme était au courant des difficultés que rencontraient le chef et sa femme, et, même s'il ne disait rien la plupart du temps, il s'inquiétait pour l'avenir du bébé. Kat répondit à son regard par un signe de tête discret. C'était devenu chez elle une seconde nature que de communiquer sans dire un mot. Daryl n'était pas quelqu'un qui parlait beaucoup, c'était un euphémisme, et, à force de passer du temps avec lui, le caractère taciturne du chasseur commençait à déteindre sur celui de la jeune femme, déjà pas bavarde de nature. Lorsque le dos du chasseur ne fut plus visible, Kat s'avança vers Rick, gardant néanmoins une certaine distance de sécurité. Ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui dire n'était pas facile, et elle préférait conserver un fossé, aussi bien physique de psychologique, entre eux. Elle dit après un moment de silence :

- Lori doit se reposer. C'est devenu vital.

Le cœur de Rick bondit à cette déclaration. La santé de sa femme n'avait cessé de décliner ces dernières semaines. Elle était de plus en plus fatiguée, ne pouvait plus rien avaler sous peine de tout recracher et passait la plupart de la journée allongée parce qu'elle n'avait plus la force de se lever. Kat avait exigé de voir la femme tous les jours, et chaque jour apportait une mauvaise nouvelle supplémentaire. La veille, Kat lui avait ainsi appris que la tension de Lori était descendue bien en deçà du minimum préconisé par les médecins, et cela ne cessait d'empirer. Aussi il attendit avec une angoisse grandissante la suite du pronostique de la jeune médecin.

- Elle en est au cinquième mois de grossesse. Normalement, c'est le mois où se déclarent la plupart des complications. Et dans son cas, les complications ne sont pas minces…Le risque d'éclampsie est très élevé, sa tension chute de jour en jour et pour ne rien arranger, le fœtus lui pompe toute son énergie. Il peut se passer un million de choses qui pourraient…

- Quoi ? Qui pourraient quoi ?!

Le ton du chef était monté d'un cran, mais Kat s'y attendait. L'homme n'avait pas pris la peine de se reposer depuis qu'ils avaient mis pied à terre à la prison. Elle avait appris par les membres du groupe que ces derniers mois avaient été difficiles pour lui. Il avait perdu son meilleur ami seulement quelques jours avant d'arriver à la prison, et semblait, même aujourd'hui, encore touché par l'événement. Avoir de plus perdu la ferme, endroit qu'ils considéraient tous, d'après ce que Kat avait pu entendre, comme une sorte de paradis, n'avait pas aidé l'homme qui se sentait responsable de la sécurité des autres. Kat avait beaucoup de respect pour l'homme, mais elle ne pouvait que constater qu'il en faisait trop pour protéger le reste du groupe. C'était bien évidemment louable, mais il en était arrivé à un tel point qu'il ne prenait plus de temps pour lui-même ou pour sa famille. Kat ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu un jour jouer avec Carl ou prendre soin de sa femme. Il était inquiet, et cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure, mais il n'avait jamais fait part de ses sentiments à qui que ce soit, comme s'il s'interdisait de craquer. Ce qui était probablement le cas. Mais Kat savait bien qu'à force de contenir toutes ses émotions, celles-ci finiraient tôt ou tard par le submerger. Et la jeune femme avait en cet instant peur de ce qui pourrait arriver à Rick après sa déclaration. Kat inspira longuement. Ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire à Rick était monstrueux, pourtant elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle lui avait promis de ne jamais lui cacher la vérité et elle allait tenir parole.

- Sans matériel médical, sans médicaments adéquats, sans monitoring et une dizaine d'infirmières prêtes à intervenir en cas de besoin…

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire !

- Rick, calme-toi, tempéra-t-elle en mettant ses mains devant elle, comme si elle pouvait faire baisser la tension du chef d'un claquement de doigts. Mais celui-ci semblait hors de lui :

- Merde, c'est de mon bébé qu'on est en train de parler ! Alors pour l'amour de Dieu, dis-moi ce que tu penses !

- Ok, accepta Kat, sentant les larmes envahir ses yeux

Elle ne pouvait après tout pas lui mentir. Il en allait, comme il venait de lui rappeler, de la vie de sa famille. Mais Kat était tellement touchée par l'homme qui donnait tant sans rien attendre en retour, si ce n'était un peu d'aide pour avoir son bébé, qu'elle se sentait presque incapable de lui avouer la vérité. Pourtant, elle le devait, elle en était pleinement consciente. Aussi, après un effort émotionnel pour s'empêcher de pleurer, elle inspira et ajouta, fixant l'homme dans les yeux :

- Actuellement, avec le peu que j'ai, avec les difficultés de Lori et sa maladie…, les chances de mener cette grossesse à terme sont nulles.

- Qu…Quoi…Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire… ?

- Que je n'ai aucun moyen de faire naître ton enfant, Rick.

Celui-ci ne semblait pourtant pas comprendre ce que disait la jeune femme Il cligna des yeux, comme le ferait un aveugle qui espérerait vainement retrouver la vue. Il balbutia, hébété :

- On…on va perdre le bébé ?

Kat sentit la boule qui s'était formée dès le début de cette discussion grossir davantage dans sa gorge alors qu'elle pensait à ce qu'elle n'avait pas encore dit, à ce qu'elle n'avait pas eu le courage d'avouer à l'homme. Elle dut s'y reprendre à deux fois pour parler à nouveau, tant sa gorge était nouée afin que sa voix ne se transforme pas en un miaulement plaintif. Elle devait rester forte. Pour l'homme. Pour Lori et pour le bébé. Elle était médecin, ces gens comptaient sur elle et elle se devait de ne pas les décevoir. Aussi elle avoua :

- Rick…Ce qu'il se passe, c'est que le bébé n'est plus le problème désormais. Aujourd'hui, en ce moment, avec ce que je viens de voir…je…je ne sais pas si Lori survivra à l'accouchement.

La sentence était tombée. Dévastatrice. Tellement dévastatrice que Rick se sentit tituber en arrière, se rattrapant au bord d'un des congélateurs. Son cœur avait sombré dans sa poitrine au moment même où Kat lui avait appris la terrible vérité. Il n'était plus tout à fait un homme désormais, il en était convaincu. Un homme ne pouvait vivre sans cœur, et Rick était persuadé d'avoir perdu le sien pour toujours. Il ne pouvait pas perdre le bébé. Il ne pouvait pas perdre Lori. C'était impossible, tout cela n'était qu'un mauvais rêve et il finirait forcément par se réveiller dans son lit, dans sa vie, avec Lori en pétard après lui car il ne parlait pas assez et Carl qui irait à l'école comme s'il était condamné à mort. Il voulait retrouver cette vie.

Les larmes coulèrent sans autorisation, première fois depuis des semaines. Rick ne chercha pas à les sécher. Il n'était plus conscient de lui-même, ou de Kat, pourtant encore en face de lui, silencieuse. Il n'y avait rien qu'elle pouvait dire pour consoler le chef. Ils le savaient tous les deux. Deux traînées humides mouillèrent ses joues, et Rick fut presque étonné de les _sentir_. De les sentir avec une telle force qu'elles ressemblaient à deux braises incandescentes qui se promenaient sur sa peau meurtrie à force d'avoir trop souffert.

* * *

Bien inconscients de l'enfer que traversait en ce moment même le chef, Adam et Alicia avaient fini leur patrouille de surveillance et prenaient le chemin pour regagner la prison. Adam sourit à la jeune femme lorsqu'elle passa devant lui, alors qu'elle tortillait des fesses pour le faire rire. Pour le faire réagir aussi…

Les deux amis avaient passé les dernières semaines ensemble. A bien y réfléchir, il semblait à Adam qu'ils ne s'étaient pas séparés depuis leur arrivée à la prison. Lorsqu'ils étaient encore sur la route, ils étaient proches bien sûr, mais il y avait toujours Kat, et Adam se rendait maintenant compte qu'il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à la brune qui les avait pourtant accompagnés durant tous ces mois dans l'enfer le plus total.

Adam ne connaissait pas Alicia avant l'épidémie. Elle était une des nombreuses amies de Kat qu'Adam n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer, qu'il n'avait jamais souhaité rencontrer, à vrai dire. Lorsque la maladie s'était déclarée et qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés ensemble dans un batiment abandonné de Columbia, il avait été contraint de vivre en communauté avec des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas. Alicia en faisait partie. La jeune artiste avait été discrète, timide, à tel point qu'Adam l'avait à peine remarquée, tout absorbé qu'il était par les événements actuels et par Kat. Il avait été ainsi plus qu'étonné lorsqu'Alicia, cette même fille qui avait passé les derniers mois à pleurer dans son coin, avait été la seule à vouloir les suivre. Et elle ne s'était pas plainte. Pas une seule fois. Elle avait suivi sans rechigner, acceptant les directives de Kat, la mauvaise humeur du couple parfois qui sentait petit à petit que la situation leur échappait.

Quand ils étaient arrivés à la prison, quand ils avaient rencontré l'autre groupe, tout avait changé. Kat, de par son métier de médecin, avait été intégrée par le groupe beaucoup plus facilement qu'eux deux, devenant une valeur sûre dans ce groupe reconstitué, et même l'une des conseillères du chef. Adam l'avait observé s'éloigner d'eux progressivement, impuissant, la voyant se lier d'abord à Maggie après la mort d'Hershel, puis à Rick avec la grossesse de Lori, puis bientôt à tous les membres du groupe, agissant avec eux comme elle aurait agi avec des personnes qu'elle aurait toujours connues.

Et cela avait blessé l'homme autant dans son orgueil que dans son affection pour la jeune femme. Au cours des semaines passées ici, Kat s'était complètement détournée d'eux sans le moindre regard en arrière, tant et si bien qu'Adam ne pouvait se rappeler leur dernier baiser échangé. Il devait probablement remonter à plusieurs semaines. Adam sentit une bouffée de mélancolie l'envahir en pensant à leur dernière nuit ensemble, qui tenait du mythe maintenant. Cet échange avait été le dernier où il avait senti Kat sincère avec lui, ses cris de plaisir la trahissant sur le bonheur qu'elle avait ressenti avec lui. Il avait perçu une véritable connexion entre eux, alors qu'ils s'embrassaient, alors qu'il lui semblait ressentir chaque parcelle de la peau de Kat sous ses doigts, et il s'était alors dit avec espoir que peut-être, avec du temps et ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre, Kat finirait par voir qu'il lui était indispensable, qu'elle ne pouvait vivre sans lui. Qu'il était mieux que Daryl.

Mais cette nuit n'avait été qu'éphémère, et le matin était arrivé, chassant les dernières lueurs d'espoir d'Adam. Le soleil avait de nouveau éloigné Kat, qui s'était enfermée dans cette tour d'ivoire protégeant son cœur, l'empêchant de venir la rejoindre. Kat avait toujours été comme cela. Elle ne lui avait jamais dit ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment pour lui, préférant se cacher derrière le sexe et l'humour. Ils avaient couché ensemble dès leur deuxième rendez-vous, pourtant Adam avait toujours eu l'impression de n'avoir jamais su se rapprocher de la jeune femme. Il lui faisait l'amour avec passion, avec force et tendresse, dans l'espoir qu'elle s'ouvre un jour à lui. Puis le monde avait sombré. Et elle s'était encore plus éloignée de lui. Elle avait pris son rôle de survivante très au sérieux, trop même pour Adam qui l'avait vu changer, se recroqueviller encore plus dans sa carapace alors que l'humanité perdait du terrain face à la mort.

Adam s'était sentit rejeté, trahi par la femme qu'il croyait aimer pourtant, et avait dû la regarder en silence se rapprocher de ces gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas, de cet homme avec qui elle passait dorénavant toutes ses journées ou presque. En pensant à Daryl, les poings d'Adam se serrèrent. Il était furieux envers le chasseur, ce putain de connard qui se pensait supérieur aux autres parce qu'il savait chasser. Au cours des semaines, sa petite amie et le redneck étaient devenus des amis, au grand dam d'Adam. Bien sûr, ils avaient pris l'habitude de se crier dessus en public comme s'ils se détestaient plus que tout au monde. Mais Adam n'était pas dupe. Il avait déjà vu à maintes reprises le sourire de Kat lorsqu'elle parlait de l'homme, ou l'éclat dans ses prunelles alors qu'elle évoquait les conneries qu'avait faites son coéquipier dans la journée. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient, une fois le soir venu dans leurs cellules, unique moment de la journée où ils étaient seuls, Kat lui racontait ce qu'elle avait fait, ou à quel point Daryl avait été idiot, grossier, ou simplement égal à lui-même. La plupart du temps, Adam devait se contenter d'écouter silencieusement sa petite amie parler d'un autre homme que lui, sans se soucier un seul instant de ce que lui-même pouvait en penser. Adam songea à cet instant avec amertume qu'il se sentait comme un putain de colocataire pour Kat, une sorte d'ami, de confident à qui elle ferait partager ses histoires d'amour. A bien y réfléchir, cela faisait longtemps qu'Adam ne se sentait plus comme étant le petit ami de Kat.

- A quoi tu penses ?

La voix fluette le ramena brutalement à la réalité, et il cligna des yeux, stupéfait. Alicia se tenait à quelques mètres devant lui, à moitié tournée dans sa direction, le regardant d'un air interrogateur. Il bougea la tête de droite à gauche, se rendant compte à ce moment-là qu'il n'avait pas été conscient du chemin qu'ils parcouraient tant il était plongé dans ses pensées. Il reconnut rapidement les alentours et en déduisit aussitôt qu'ils n'étaient qu'à quelques minutes de la prison. Alicia dut s'impatienter de son silence, puisqu'elle tapa bruyamment du pied.

- De quoi tu parles ? Rétorqua Adam, pas pressé de dévoiler ses pensées à son amie.

Celle-ci sourit, d'un sourire indulgent de la même veine que celui qu'on adresserait à un enfant particulièrement lent.

- Eh bien, cela fait trois fois que je t'appelle vainement, alors logiquement, j'ai cru que tu réfléchissais à quelque chose de très…très intéressant. J'ai pas raison ?

Le regard que lui lança Adam la figea sur place. Adam était habituellement doué pour se cacher, tromper les gens avec un grand sourire si honnête qu'on lui aurait donné le bon Dieu sans confession alors qu'il souffrait le martyr derrière son visage d'ange. Mais pas cette fois. Si l'épidémie avait bien effacé une chose, c'était les faux-semblants. Et Adam ne voyait pas le besoin de mentir à la seule personne qui se souciait encore de lui. Alicia soupira devant son air abattu, et devina :

- Tu penses encore à elle ? Adam…Ecoute, je sais que c'est pas mes oignons, tu me l'as suffisamment répété ces dernières semaines. Mais il va falloir que tu arrêtes de te torturer avec ça. Kat a changé, bien sûr, mais tu ne peux pas continuer à être malheureux à cause d'elle. Tu ne le mérites pas.

Alicia semblait résignée en disant cela. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle tentait d'aborder le sujet. Après avoir vu Adam sombrer dans une mélancolie de plus en plus profonde à cause de son amour non partagé pour Kat, Alicia avait été suffisamment inquiète pour se mêler de ce qui ne la regardait pas. Elle détestait voir l'homme souffrir pour une femme qui ne le méritait pas. Mais Adam l'avait durement rejetée, lui disant que la relation qu'il entretenait avec Kat ne la regardait absolument pas. Alicia avait accepté de se taire pour cette fois, mais prenant cependant garde de revenir à la charge à chaque fois qu'elle le pouvait. Le sujet « Kat » était rapidement devenu un sujet tabou, aussi tabou que de mentionner leur vie d'avant l'épidémie, ou les personnes qu'ils avaient perdues.

- J'veux pas en parler, soupira Adam.

Il n'était pas prêt à écouter les remontrances que lui ferait assurément Alicia. Il savait qu'il se torturait tout seul en s'accrochant désespérément à celle qui le faisait souffrir sans s'en rendre compte. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il tenait à Kat, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru et l'idée de vivre sans Kat à l'avenir lui était trop dure à supporter. Elle était la seule personne qui lui était restée fidèle alors que le monde s'étiolait. Elle et Alicia étaient les dernières personnes qu'il lui restait, et il ne voulait pas, ne pouvait pas, les laisser partir. Il vit la tête d'Alicia se baisser lentement, le culpabilisant. Il savait qu'Alicia s'inquiétait pour lui. Et il lui en était reconnaissant. Elle était toujours là pour lui, pour l'écouter quand il en avait besoin, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la rejeter lorsqu'elle voulait l'aider. Il soupira, avant de déclarer :

- On ferait mieux de rentrer. Il se fait tard…

Alicia acquiesça d'un signe de tête et reprit son chemin, précédant son ami.

* * *

Adam ouvrit la porte de sa cellule, pénétrant à l'intérieur. Lui et Alicia étaient arrivés quelques minutes auparavant, avaient avalé chacun un bol de flocons d'avoine et le reste d'une boite de haricots rouges en guise de repas et s'apprêtaient à passer l'après-midi à tenter de réchauffer davantage la salle commune. Lori avait besoin d'une atmosphère plus chaude, avait déclaré Kat en rejoignant le reste du groupe, et ils devaient isoler du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient au moins leur salle principale et l'infirmerie en vue de l'accouchement. Adam avait trouvé bizarre le fait que Kat pense déjà à l'accouchement alors que Lori n'était enceinte que de cinq mois, mais il avait renoncé à demander. Cela n'aurait servit à rien. Ce fut donc en soupirant qu'il referma la porte de sa chambre, posant sur la petite table à côté de lui l'arme qu'il avait prise pour sa balade matinale. Un bruit sourd retentit derrière lui, aussi il se retourna brusquement vers l'origine du son. Kat était accroupie au fond de la cellule la main dans le minuscule meuble qui leur servait d'armoire. Elle avait déjà sorti plusieurs tenues leur appartenant respectivement, qui étaient étendues sur le sol à côté d'elle. Adam fronça les sourcils, encore énervé après sa pseudo-discussion avec Alicia, et grogna :

- Tu cherches quoi ?

La jeune femme porta une main à son cœur en entendant la voix de son petit ami. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, tout absorbée qu'elle était par son activité. Elle se tourna vers lui et esquissa un sourire à l'homme.

- Tu m'as fait peur, souffla-t-elle doucement. Puis, reprenant son geste qu'elle avait suspendu en l'air, elle dit sans le regarder :

- Je cherche la carte de la région qu'on avait avant de venir ici. Tu ne l'aurais pas vue ?

Adam sentit ses sourcils se froncer davantage alors qu'il se demandait à quoi pourrait bien lui servir une carte. Dans le même temps, il pensa à la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue. Cela faisait assurément deux mois, et il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où pouvait se trouver cette stupide carte. Aussi, il répondit, déjà ennuyé par la discussion :

- Je sais pas. L'ai pas vue depuis longtemps.

Ce disant, il fit un pas vers la sortie, voulant à tout prix quitter cette pièce. Kat ne prêtait encore une fois pas la moindre attention à lui, et il était de plus en plus en colère après elle. Il sentait son esprit s'échauffer en voyant sa petite amie continuer à chercher sans lever une fois la tête, faisant comme s'il n'était pas là. Les derniers mois de frustration agissaient comme une bombe prête à exploser dans l'esprit d'Adam. Il devait sortir d'ici avant qu'il ne commence à dire certaines choses qu'il regretterait assurément plus tard. Il posa sa main sur la poignée, tentant d'ouvrir la porte. Les gonds rouillés grincèrent bruyamment lorsque le battant s'écarta et Adam grogna, ce son venant perturber ses plans. En effet, il entendit derrière lui Kat se redresser, alors qu'elle interrogeait, la voix inquiète :

- Adam ?

Le jeune homme prit tout son temps pour se retourner. Kat, debout à quelques mètres devant lui, le regardait, les sourcils froncés. Elle avait encore un de ses t-shirts dans la main, l'air perdu. Le silence s'éternisa, laissant les deux amants de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Adam vit Kat se mordiller l'intérieur des joues avec ses dents, tic qu'elle prenait quand elle était stressée puis, alors qu'il la fixait toujours, elle ajouta, la voix peu sûre :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu vas bien ?

La colère revint comme elle était partie, fulgurante. Est-ce qu'il allait bien ? Elle osait lui demander une telle chose alors que cela faisait plus de deux mois qu'elle n'avait pas pris la peine de s'intéresser à lui ? Ses poings se serrèrent brutalement, et il siffla, la rage trop longtemps contenue explosant :

- Parfaitement, je vais parfaitement bien. Tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas, après tout ?

Il vit Kat froncer davantage les sourcils, ne comprenant visiblement pas ce brusque changement d'humeur. Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement, prenant d'abord le temps de poser le bout de tissu qu'elle avait dans la main sur le lit, puis, se tournant complètement vers lui, commença d'un air blasé :

- Ecoute…je sais pas ce que t'as, mais c'est vraiment pas le moment. Daryl a encore été super chiant ce matin, il a agi comme un….

- Boucle-la.

La jeune femme se stoppa à ce ton sec, surprise. Elle écarquilla les yeux, stupéfaite par l'ordre que venait de lui lancer son petit ami. Elle ne l'avait jamais connu méchant. Il avait son caractère, comme tout le monde, mais il était d'habitude à l'écoute, diplomate, et toujours souriant. Mais l'homme qu'elle avait en face d'elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'homme avec lequel elle avait passé les derniers mois. Il avait le visage tiré par la colère, ses yeux flamboyaient, et Kat pouvait voir tout son corps tendu comme s'il se retenait de bondir vers elle. Elle ne savait pas d'où venait cette colère soudaine, aussi elle demanda :

- Adam…Qu'est-ce que t'as bordel….

- Ne parle pas de lui…

- Quoi ?

Kat était vraiment surprise. Bien sûr, Adam avait été distant ces derniers jours, tout comme elle, mais rien n'avait changé dans la journée au point qu'il puisse devenir tout d'un coup aussi enragé avec elle. Cela faisait des semaines qu'ils ne se parlaient pas. Adam avait pris un malin plaisir à l'ignorer, préférant partir en balade avec Alicia. Maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, Kat ne savait exactement qui avait le plus ignoré l'autre. Il y avait juste eu un moment, ces derniers mois, où elle s'était retrouvée entourée de nouvelles personnes exceptionnelles avec qui elle avait noué de profonds liens d'amitié, et elle avait en quelque sorte mis de côté Adam et Alicia.

Mais, après tout, ces deux-là étaient tellement bien ensemble qu'elle avait bien fait de ne pas les déranger, n'est-ce pas ? Le souvenir douloureux de sa découverte de la proximité de ses deux amis, couplé à l'agacement qu'elle avait ressenti avec Daryl le matin même, comme tous les matins d'ailleurs, réagirent violemment avec les propos acerbes d'Adam et Kat sentit sa mâchoire se serrer alors que la rage l'envahissait petit à petit. Elle inspira pour ne pas se laisser dominer par cette colère, mais bientôt le sentiment fut trop fort pour la jeune femme submergée par les derniers évènements certains qu'elle avait refoulés en commençant par la trahison d'Adam.

- Qu'est-ce que t'insinues, putain de merde !

- Je ne veux plus que tu parles de ce connard de Daryl !

- Ah, parce que t'es jaloux ! Tu te fous de ma gueule, j'espère ? Tu oses me gonfler avec tes putains de problèmes d'ego à deux balles, alors que tu t'es pas gêné pour te réfugier du côté d'Alicia, il me semble !

- Alicia ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a à voir avec ça ?

- Ce qu'elle a à voir ? Tu veux que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire ? T'as passé toutes tes saloperies de journées avec elle depuis qu'on est ici ! Tu crois que j'me rends pas compte ?!

- Ah, alors avec qui tu voulais que je les passe, ces journées ? Avec toi ? Tu passes tout ton temps avec Daryl ! Merde, ça fait des semaines que tu ne m'as pas parlé pour dire autre chose que « Daryl est un connard » ou « Daryl ne sert à rien… ». T'es censé le détester, pourtant tu passes toutes tes putains de journées avec lui ! Alors t'as pas intérêt à me reprocher le fait de passer mon temps avec Alicia. C'est toi qui m'as poussé dans ses bras. Elle, au moins, elle m'écoute. Elle fait attention à moi. Et ça fait des semaines que t'as pas été capable de ça. T'as même jamais pu être sincère avec moi. T'es juste incapable d'aimer Kat !

La jeune médecin resta interdite après cela. Comme si le temps s'était suspendu. Elle comprit que leurs problèmes étaient bien plus graves qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Qu' Adam refoulait ses sombres pensées depuis des semaines, des pensées qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu deviner. Kat songea alors avec peine que tous ces problèmes étaient de sa faute. En regardant les yeux remplis de colère et de désespoir mêlés d'Adam, elle comprit que tout provenait de son incapacité à lui faire confiance. Elle n'était pas une personne qui faisait confiance. Elle n'avait jamais pu. Et elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle avait pourtant vécu une enfance heureuse, avait toujours eu des personnes sur qui elle pouvait compter. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas accorder sa confiance à quelqu'un. Et sans confiance, il ne pouvait y avoir d'amour.

Elle comprenait à ce moment-là qu'Adam souffrait de cette situation bien plus qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Elle songea un instant à faire un pas vers lui, aussi littéralement que symboliquement, à essayer de lui faire comprendre ce qui la bloquait. Mais elle n'était pas comme cela. Elle n'était pas quelqu'un qui allait vers les autres, surtout pas pour s'excuser. A moins d'une très bonne raison. Et elle n'était pas prête à apparaître comme vulnérable devant Adam. Aussi, elle remit son masque de froideur habituelle lorsqu'elle voulait se distancer des autres, rangea sans bruit le t-shirt dans le tiroir en même temps que les autres habits, mettant enfin la main sur la carte qu'elle était venue chercher. Puis, se tournant vers Adam, elle déclara, son visage résolument neutre :

- J'étais venue chercher cela pour Rick. Je vais partir de la prison à la recherche d'un hôpital pour espérer sauver Lori et le bébé. Je pars demain.

Puis, sans un regard pour Adam, elle le contourna pour sortir, laissant la porte se refermer sur l'homme abasourdi.

**A suivre...**

Laissez moi une review, ça fait toujours plaisir :)

Just here:


	11. Chapter 11

Crédits: The Walking Dead ne m'appartient pas, je ne touche aucun bénéfice de mes fictions :) En revanche, les personnages originaux le sont, merci de la respecter :)

Encore 5 reviews ! Je suis gatée^^ Et c'est vrai, Eponyme, que je vais bientôt mettre plus de temps à répondre aux reviews qu'a écrire le chapitre. Mais j'adore le faire, alors tant pis.

loki-natsume: Rien ne va plus entre Adam et Kat, mais je ne peux pas dire si c'est fini ou non :) L'avenir nous le dira. Mais c'est vrai qu'ils ne sont pas du tout compatibles, et c'est d'ailleurs dommage pour Adam qui est un gars en or. en ce qui concerne Lori et son bébé, ce chapitre apporte une partie des réponses. Mais ça va pas s'arranger pour eux, cela va sans dire :) Est-ce que Daryl va partir avec Kat ? Réponse dans ce chapitre !

CathouxXx: Le Lucky-luke de la review a du retard ! c'st pas bien ça :) t'as de la chance, j'ai eu aussi pas mal de retard pour Between live and survive, donc je te pardonne :) J'ai pensé en effet qu'il était grand temps pour la relation Daryl/Kat d'avancer donc voila ^^ En tout cas, c'est mon but de brouiller un peu les pistes en ce qui concerne leur relation. Ce n'est pas de l'amour, ce n'est pas de la haine, mais ce n'est pas non plus de l'amitié. C'est un mixte des trois qui est assez particulier. Et je vais te donner un scoop: ce chapitre là ne va pas aider !

La grossesse de Lori est, comme je l'ai dit, un gros thème de la fiction. Comme tu le sais, Lori est loin d'être mon personnage préféré, mais j'ai trouvé comme toi que sa grossesse passée à la trappe était vraiment dommage. J'espère simplement être à la hauteur de tes espérances :)

Eh bien je t'avouerais que j'ai eu du mal à laisser autant de place aux autres persos dans ma fiction au départ. Mais j'en avait ras le bol de toutes ces fictions qui s'intéressent uniquement au Daryl/OC au point d'oublier les autres. Donc, comme souvent, j'ai voulu prendre le contre-pied de cela et permettre aux autre de s'exprimer. Et puis, j'y ais rapidement pris gout. J'en sais rien, je ne vois pas Daryl ou Kat comme des personnes qui se rapprocheraient l'un de l'autre sans les éléments extérieurs. Je voulait aussi renouveler un peu le genre de romance, très normalisé, dans lequel les deux protagoniste se rencontrent, tombent amoureux, d'une manière ou d'une autre et tout d'un coup plus rien n'existe autour d'eux. Je trouve la relation qui unit Kat aux autres persos tout aussi intéressant que celle qui l'unit à Daryl. Et puis, ils auront suffisamment leur heure de gloire le moment venu ^^ Pour ce qui est de Kat et Adam, la grosse discussion est passée, il y a plus qu'a voir les répercussions qu'elle va avoir :)

Arg, j'en ai marre que tu devine tout ! Donc, comme à Loki, je répondrais: bonne lecture ;)

Eolane: Hihi cette phrase a été une sorte de révélation quand je l'ai écris. Contente qu'elle te plaise :) Pour ce qui est de la relation Kat/Daryl, je vais pas développer là dessus, je l'ai déjà fait dans ma réponse à Cathoux, quelques lignes plus haut ;) Et, comme à Cathoux, je dirais juste que ce chapitre obscurci davantage le problème :) Est-ce que l'humour va les rapprocher ? Bonne question. Ça pourrait être intéressant.

La grosses de Lori se complique, mais il y a une chose qui est sur, c'est que tout ne sera pas rose. J'aime beaucoup ta question en tout cas, mais je me dois de te rappeler que tu parles à la personne qui a fait crever Hershel dès les premiers chapitres. Je ne suis pas caractérisée par ma bonté, mais qui sait ? :)

Bloody-Lolita1990: J'aime bien ce que tu a dis au sujet du chapitre "On commence par un échange qui m'a tordu de rire. Et on fini par un dispute" c'est effectivement cela, et c'était bien trouvé :) Ce couple à la dérive comme tu dit, va encore plus dériver :)

Eponyme Anonyme: La grande review :) On va finir par faire un concours de la plus longue review (quoique c'est pas forcément un bon plan quand on voit les romans que tu ponds ^^) M'enfin, je tenterais de me défendre, je braverais tout les dangers :) Et puis,je crois que je vais vraiment finir par te bénir, tu a résumé en une review tout ce que j'ai voulu mettre en avant dans ce chapitre :)

En effet, Kat a le mauvais rôle. Parce que, eh bien, l'héroïne n'est pas forcément parfaite, c'est tellement mieux lorsqu'elle est une sorte d'anti-héros. Donc, effectivement; Kat est un peu la garce qui a un petit copain génial et qui le déçoit J'ai vraiment voulu jouer sur cela, prendre le contre-pied de ce qui a déjà été fait. Pour une fois, l'OC n'est pas la victime de son copain violent, c'est plus elle qui maltraite son petit coeur ^^ Je voulais vraiment montrer Kat comme étant quelqu'un d'humain. Elle fait du mal à Adam mais elle ne s'en rend pas forcément compte. C'est en effet elle qui pousse Adam dans les bras d'Alicia, toute obsédée qu'elle est par Daryl (Pas dans le sens romantique du terme d'ailleurs). c'est vrai qu'on ne sent pas vraiment le Daryl/Kat pour l'instant, mais c'est complètement voulu :) Ce qui est incroyable dans l'histoire, c'est qu'a la base, Adam ne devait pas du tout être comme cela. Mais j'ai commencé à écrire et je l'ai adoré et c'est comme cela que m'est venu l'idée d'un personne vraiment bien qui subirait la relation Daryl/Kat à venir plus qu'autre chose. Malheureusement pour lu, il a pas fini d'être triste. J'adore torturer mes personnages ^^

Et, en effet, Kat se sent plus proche de Daryl le redneck que d'Adam le copain génial. En réalité je vois Kat comme étant un personne qui se cache beaucoup, qui ne veut pas se monter telle qu'elle est. Adam croit la connaitre, croit qu'elle est la jeune femme moderne, en fac de médecine, toute gentille, alors qu'elle n'est pas du tout comme elle parait être. Peut-être même qu'elle se sent profondément plus proche de Daryl, puisqu'il représente tout ce qu'elle n'a jamais eu le courage de faire. Il est sans foi ni loi, très solitaire, et on commence à comprendre que Kat n'est peut-être pas la fille pleine d'entrain et très sociable qu'on s'imagine.

hihi, la relation haine/amour de Kat et Adam va être une étape de leur relation, mais j'ai tendance à instaurer toujours le même type de relation pour les couples que j'aime. J'aime les voir s'engueuler en sachant très bien qu'il y a autre chose derrière les vannes :)

Je suis très empathique avec Rick, pourtant, paradoxalement il ne va pas non plus être épargné Mais je n'en dirais pas plus. Toujours est-il que je suis l'une de ces auteurs très sadiques et j'ai pas mal de bonne idées sur la grossesse. Et voila quelques réponses dans ce chapitre :)

Merci évidemment à TheBoneyKingOfNowhere pour sa correction et ses conseils avisés :)

Ouf, c'est fini. Merci encore à vous toutes pour vos reviews, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)

**Enjoy !**

**Chapitre 11**

Kat attendit le repas du soir pour annoncer son départ. Elle passa le reste de l'après-midi seule, à fureter parmi les rares livres qui composaient la bibliothèque dans l'espoir que l'un d'eux lui apporte la réponse à toutes ses questions. Elle lut le résumé d'un livre ennuyeux comme les pierres, feuilleta quelques uns des dizaines d'ouvrages consacrés à de la psychologie de bazar, du genre _Apprenez à contrôler votre colère_ ou encore _Passez outre votre comportement violent pour trouver l'amour._ Kat se surprit à sourire lorsqu'elle pensa qu'elle devait probablement être la seule à avoir un jour ouvert ce bouquin. Elle doutait que des criminels endurcis aient pu lire ce genre de bêtises.

Ce moment de solitude lui fit le plus grand bien. Ces dernières semaines, elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se retrouver seule. Avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers mois, les gens s'étaient regroupés de plus en plus, ne pouvant bientôt plus se séparer plus de quelques minutes. Et leur arrivée à la prison n'avait rien changé, si ce n'était qu'ils avaient davantage de place. Durant ces deux mois passés ensemble, Kat n'avait jamais vu un seul survivant marcher seul, encore moins pour aller dehors. Même Daryl, pourtant de l'avis général très solitaire, ne passait plus son temps seul mais avec du monde. Et plus particulièrement avec Kat. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de sourire en pensant au chasseur. Il l'agaçait au plus haut point, c'était vrai, mais Kat avait commencé à entrevoir un autre aspect de la personnalité de l'homme au fil des tours de garde, celui de l'homme sérieux, attentif à son environnement et toujours prêt. Elle l'avait vu aider Carol à se servir d'une arme, apprendre à T-Dog ou à Glenn à chasser, discuter de la stratégie de défense avec Rick. Et la jeune médecin avait fini par admettre que Daryl était plus qu'un sale redneck ignorant, mais qu'il avait une personnalité bien plus complexe qu'elle ne l'aurait deviné.

Kat se rappelait très bien de toutes les patrouilles qu'ils avaient dû faire ensemble à l'extérieur, ces promenades de santé qui, par la force des choses, les avaient rapprochés. Kat n'avait jamais été une fille très aventureuse. Elle était une citadine, et n'en éprouvait aucune honte. Elle n'avait jamais fait de camping, n'avait jamais pêché, encore moins chassé. Aussi, elle avait été émerveillée lorsqu'elle avait vu l'homme en action dans la nature. Il semblait tout connaitre de celle-ci, évitait tous les pièges avec une facilité déconcertante et semblait tellement à l'aise que Kat avait une fois comparé son agilité dans les bois à un ballet, ses efforts pour éviter branches et troncs tout en armant d'une main experte son arbalète lorsqu'il croisait un rôdeur faisant penser aux arabesques que traçaient les danseurs sur la scène. Elle avait faire part de sa réflexion au chasseur, qui avait répondu en grognant bruyamment et s'était vengé en la laissant se débrouiller le reste de la patrouille. Kat était revenue ce soir-là écorchée et griffée sur toute la surface de sa peau qui n'était pas couverte par du tissu.

Mais Kat devait bien lui reconnaitre une chose : il avait été patient avec elle, beaucoup plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Il l'avait initiée aux secrets de la chasse, lui avait montré comment tuer un rôdeur en silence, sans prendre aucun risque et lui avait appris à se déplacer sans bruit en toute circonstance.

* * *

Kat se rappelait une de leurs sorties, lorsqu'il lui avait enseigné à se défendre face à un rôdeur. Ils étaient partis tôt, ce matin-là, encore plus tôt que d'habitude, alors que le soleil se levait à peine sur l'horizon pluvieux. Armée de sa machette et d'un ou deux couteaux à la ceinture, Kat avait suivi Daryl qui s'élançait déjà à grands pas vers l'orée de la forêt. Ils avaient vadrouillé pendant quelques heures, mettant un point d'honneur à ne pas échanger une parole. Kat avait commencé à se dire avec espoir qu'ils pourraient rentrer à la prison avant le repas, lorsqu'un grognement caractéristique s'était fait entendre. Daryl l'avait aussitôt saisie par les épaules pour la cacher derrière les fougères. Tout en sentant le souffle du chasseur sur sa nuque, la jeune médecin avait aperçu deux zombis s'approcher, se trainant lamentablement entre les arbres. Kat s'était aussitôt levée, prête à aller les achever, mais une main puissante l'avait maintenue au sol. Rageuse, elle s'était apprêtée à se rebeller contre cette espèce d'homme des cavernes lorsqu'il lui avait sifflé :

- Y a des moyens plus silencieux pour buter ces fils de pute que de foncer dans l'tas comme si t'étais rambo, doc.

Kat s'était alors retournée vers lui, le regardant avec animosité tandis qu'il continuait, pointant de la tête les deux mort-vivants :

- Faut les séparer. Tu te faufiles par derrière, et tu t'approches suffisamment pour lui planter ton couteau dans la nuque, jusqu'à la garde.

Kat le regarda comme s'il était devenu fou :

- Tu veux que je m'approche de ce mort ambulant… et quoi, je prie tout le long pour qu'il me morde pas ?

- Y va pas t'mordre, ces truc sont cons comme des balais. Faut juste que t'y ailles doucement pour pas qu'il t'entende, et ensuite, tu frappes.

Kat l'entendit soupirer dans son dos. Elle n'était pas prête à s'aventurer sur ce terrain-là, et il dut le sentir. La jeune femme n'était pas impotente au point de ne pas pouvoir approcher une de ces immondices, mais la peur qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait face à un rôdeur l'empêchait de réfléchir. Lorsqu'elle devait tuer l'un d'entre eux, elle se contenter de frapper avec toute la force qu'elle pouvait rassembler, sans se soucier un seul instant des risques qu'elle prenait. Il semblait presque qu'elle avait des œillères lorsqu'elle se battait. Elle n'avait en réalité jamais songé à revoir sa technique d'attaque. Pour elle, l'important était qu'elle se débarrasse de ces créatures le plus rapidement possible. Elle sentit du mouvement derrière elle, puis Daryl se redressa légèrement sur ses jambes, s'éloignant d'elle.

- J'vais t'montrer, annonça-t-il en tirant de son étui un large couteau de chasse. J'm'occupe de celui de gauche. J'vais le contourner et le tuer. Toi, tu passes de l'autre côté sans faire d'bruit. Quand tu vois l'premier s'effondrer, tu fonces. Faut qu'tu sois suffisamment rapide pour qu'il ait pas le temps de s'tourner.

Kat acquiesça, sentant déjà son cœur accélérer. Elle fut tentée un instant de protester, mais cela aurait signifié donner raison au chasseur. Puis, avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de prononcer une seule parole, il avait disparu, aussi silencieux que la nuit. Soupirant pour elle-même, la jeune femme prit sa propre arme et, se redressant, entreprit de faire un large détour pour ce foutu mort-vivant. Elle arriva bientôt juste derrière le cadavre, à quelques mètres de son dos décharné. L'odeur l'accueillit en pleine face, pourtant elle ne recula pas et ne fit pas la moindre grimace, paranoïaque au point de croire que Daryl pouvait surgir de n'importe où en criant « J't'ai vu ! ». A travers les feuillages, elle aperçut le chasseur s'avancer lentement vers sa proie, le corps complément tendu en vue de son objectif. La lame en avant, il fit un dernier pas décisif et se retrouva presque contre le rôdeur. Celui-ci n'avait rien remarqué et s'éteignit sans un bruit lorsque Daryl planta le couteau dans la nuque du zombie, l'acier s'enfonçant dans le cerveau comme dans du beurre. L'homme se recula aussitôt, laissant le mort s'affaisser. Kat vit sa propre victime tourner la tête en direction de son « compagnon », et Kat sut qu'elle devait agir. Tremblant de tous ses membres, elle se jeta contre le rôdeur, sa machette en l'air, et lui enfonça l'arme dans la chair putréfiée qu'était devenue la tête. Elle sentit l'os céder sous la pression et retourna son bras une dernière fois pour être sûre que le coup serait fatal au rôdeur. Celui-ci s'effondra et Kat eut à peine le temps de retirer son arme avant d'être entrainée avec lui. Soufflant lourdement, elle se redressa, essuyant au passage le sang sur la chemise de sa victime.

Elle rejeta les cheveux qui la gênaient en arrière, et entendit à ce moment-là un grognement derrière elle. Elle sut immédiatement d'où venait ce son. Elle fit volte-face, et n'eut que le temps de voir son agresseur qu'il fondait sur elle, la faisant tomber. Kat voulut crier, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. La chute lui parut interminable tant elle se débattit contre l'amas de chairs en décomposition qui tentait de la mordre, et n'eut conscience de toucher le sol que lorsque l'air contenu dans ses poumons fut expulsé brusquement. Elle tenta de saisir son arme, n'importe quoi qui pourrait la sauver mais ses gestes étaient maladroits, désespérés alors qu'elle sentait le souffle de la mort sur son être. Refusant d'abandonner, elle propulsa ses mains en avant pour éloigner les dents noircies de son assassin, enfonçant ses doigts dans les orbites desséchées. La panique agit comme un étau sur sa respiration qui devint sifflante, comme les prémices de la mort qui l'attendait immanquablement.

Puis, tout d'un coup, la pression exercée par le zombi s'affaiblit, ses bras se relâchèrent et Kat sentit sur sa joue la brûlure d'une goutte de sang. Elle cligna des paupières lorsqu'elle vit une plaie en plein milieu du front du rôdeur, et un carreau d'arbalète qui dépassait dans sa direction. Elle mit un instant à comprendre, puis, dans un élan de survie, jeta le corps désormais sans vie loin d'elle, passant ses mains partout sur son corps, tâtant la peau à la recherche de morsure. Une brume épaisse avait envahi son cerveau, aussi elle ne remarqua pas immédiatement l'homme debout devant elle, son arbalète encore dans la main qui la regardait avec inquiétude. Il lui sembla qu'il parla, mais Kat était sourde, muette et aveugle à ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Tout ce qui comptait était de vérifier qu'elle allait bien. Elle savait que l'adrénaline pouvait lui cacher la douleur d'une blessure pourtant bien présente. Elle ôta sa veste avec des gestes brusques, l'envoyant au sol. Elle souleva le bord de son tee-shirt, passant ses mains tremblantes sur son ventre, sur sa peau meurtrie mais intacte. La réalité finit par s'imposer à la jeune femme. Elle allait bien.

Elle sentit à ce moment-là la morsure du froid sur sa peau et frissonna, se rendant compte qu'elle était à moitié nue devant Daryl. Elle remit prestement ses habits en place, laissant sa respiration reprendre un rythme normal.

- T'es pas mordue ? demanda l'homme en pointant vaguement son corps.

Kat mit un temps pour répondre, puis hocha doucement la tête. Elle réalisa :

- Tu m'as sauvée. Merci.

Daryl haussa les épaules face à cette affirmation, et, comme si tout avait été dit, il reprit son chemin sans le moindre regard en arrière. Kat resta un moment là, immobile, à penser que l'homme qu'elle croyait détester venait de l'aider sans rien demander en échange. Dans un monde comme celui-ci, c'était devenu rare. Et lui avait fait. Instinctivement. Sans la moindre hésitation. Et Kat s'était alors rendu compte alors qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en lui.

* * *

Le repas du soir arriva rapidement. Dès que le soleil se fut couché, tous les survivants se retrouvèrent dans la salle commune, harassés par leur journée. La table était déjà mise, et une grande casserole trônait en son centre, diffusant un agréable parfum dans toute la pièce. En plus du chauffage renforcé, Rick avait fait mettre en place une sorte de cheminée improvisée où brûlaient quelques planches de bois qui recouvraient auparavant les fenêtres. Les flammes de l'âtre dansaient lascivement, projetant des ombres mouvantes contre les murs gris. La plupart des hommes étaient déjà assis, et Carol, debout devant le plat servait chacun d'entre eux avec un sourire aux lèvres. Kat vint les rejoindre et découvrit avec avidité la délicieuse soupe qu'avaient concoctée Carol et Lori. Elle s'assit à côté de T-Dog, qui l'accueillit avec un clin d'œil complice. La jeune médecin et l'afro-américain s'étaient rapprochés ces derniers mois. Ils venaient de milieux très différents, c'était vrai, mais, d'une certaine manière, ils se comprenaient mieux que quiconque. L'homme avait toujours le mot pour rire et Kat ne pouvait s'empêcher d'enchérir à chacune de ces boutades.

De l'autre côté, Kat vit s'asseoir Andrea et Michonne et elle ne put que remarquer le regard de son ami vers la nouvelle venue. Kat ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait entre eux, T-Dog devenant étrangement silencieux en présence de Michonne. Elle le comprenait cependant, car cette dernière était loin d'être la plus bavarde et souriante. Kat n'appréciait pas Michonne. Pas parce qu'elle était taciturne, loin de là, Daryl l'était tout autant et pourtant Kat sentait qu'il était quelqu'un de bien. Mais Michonne la mettait mal à l'aise et Kat avait toujours l'impression qu'elle n'attendait que l'occasion de les laisser en plan, sans le moindre regard en arrière.

L'arrivée de Daryl la coupa dans ses pensées. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, et sourit à Carol lorsqu'elle prit son assiette pour la remplir. La relation qui unissait ces deux-là était profonde, c'était certain. Kat avait entendu parler de la disparition de Sophia, de ce que Daryl avait fait pour cette petite fille et sa mère et Kat comprenait la reconnaissance de la femme.

Une fois que tout le monde les eut rejoints, tous se mirent à manger avec avidité le liquide nourrissant, ne prenant pas la peine de parler avant d'avoir complètement fini leur assiette. Tous se resservirent et les assiettes furent ensuite nettoyées avec application de sorte à ce qu'il ne reste aucune trace de la soupe. C'était loin d'être assez consistant, mais c'était déjà mieux que rien. Le silence s'éternisa à table, comme si chacun voulait mettre fin au repas sans s'y résoudre. Kat sentit qu'elle devait intervenir. Il était plus que temps qu'elle annonce au groupe sa décision. Et ce fut en voyant Rick sourire à Lori, un sourire inquiet mais qui se voulait rassurant que Kat se décida. Elle se leva de son siège et se plaça face à tous, ses mains triturant la serviette qu'elle avait gardée. Elle sentit des regards interrogateurs se poser sur elle, aussi elle fixa Rick et dit :

- La grossesse de Lori se passe mal. Tout le monde le sait.

Elle vit les visages se fermer à cette déclaration. Bien sûr que tout le monde le savait. C'était à peu près évident. Mais l'état de santé de la femme était devenu au fil des semaines un sujet tabou et personne avant Kat n'avait eu le cran de dire tout haut ce que tous pensaient tout bas. Rick jeta un œil anxieux en direction de sa femme et reporta son attention sur le médecin, qui continua :

- J'ai besoin de médicaments, de matériel médical, et de tout un tas de choses que je ne pourrai pas trouver ici. Des choses qui ne sont que dans un véritable hôpital. Aussi je vais quitter la prison. Pour quelques jours seulement, juste assez pour trouver un centre hospitalier, et ramener ce dont j'ai besoin. Je pourrai en profiter pour chercher des vivres ou absolument tout ce qui nous manque pour passer l'hiver.

Kat fit une pause, le temps d'inspirer profondément. Les yeux des survivants s'étaient écarquillés et tous la regardaient, bouches bées. Rick avait les sourcils froncés, comme s'il ne croyait pas ce qu'il entendait. Kat lui lança un sourire puis ajouta :

- Je pense partir demain. Je veux avoir le temps de récupérer tout ce dont j'ai besoin avant les premières chutes de neige. Ce qui ne va pas tarder. J'aurai besoin de deux ou trois autres personnes pour m'accompagner, surtout si on décide de ramener d'autres trucs. Mais je ne désignerai ni forcerai personne. Ça va être dangereux, probablement même suicidaire alors je veux que vous réfléchissiez bien avant de vous décider. Dans tous les cas, je pars demain dès les premiers rayons de soleil.

Kat laissa le silence planer après cela. Nul doute que chacun avait besoin de temps pour avaler cela. Elle regarda brièvement Daryl, qui la fixait comme s'il la redécouvrait, puis Rick auquel elle adressa un hochement de tête. Elle lui devait bien cela. Elle s'apprêtait à partir, se tournant déjà vers le couloir menant aux cellules lorsqu'elle entendit une voix s'élever :

- Y a pas à réfléchir. Je viens.

C'était T-Dog. Kat lui sourit, persuadée qu'il allait accepter. T-Dog n'était pas du genre à laisser une femme partir seule à l'aventure. Un raclement de gorge lui fit tourner la tête vers Adam. Il la fixait, silencieux mais ses yeux le trahissaient. Il était hors de lui et semblait jaloux que T-Dog ait pu s'être porté volontaire aussi vite. Kat ne prit pas la peine de répondre et détourna le regard, sachant que pour l'homme, une absence de réponse serait plus frappante qu'un chapelet de jurons. A la place, elle mima un « merci » à son ami qui hocha la tête. Ils se comprenaient.

- Moi aussi, annonça alors une voix féminine, que Kat reconnut comme étant celle d'Andrea.

Autant la réponse de T-Dog avait été attendue, autant celle de la femme était surprenante. Andrea et Kat n'étaient pas proches, loin s'en fallait. Depuis leur discussion dans l'infirmerie, les deux femmes ne s'étaient presque pas parlé, à l'exception des « bonjour » ou «La patrouille s'est bien passée ? » nécessaires et obligatoires. Andrea était sans cesse en train de revendiquer le fait qu'elle voulait aider les hommes et non pas passer son temps à faire la lessive, mais Kat avait fini par se demander si cette requête incessante était vraiment pour aider le groupe, ou alors pour se faire remarquer et clamer la mixité sexuelle. Cela fatiguait Kat bien plus que ne l'aurait avoué. Elle jeta un œil récalcitrant à l'ancienne avocate qui continua :

- Je commence à m'ennuyer sérieusement ici. Il est grand temps que je sorte me dégourdir les jambes.

Kat soupira. Evidemment. Elle se força à sourire, puisque, se dit-elle après coup, la jeune femme allait elle aussi risquer sa vie pour l'aider, et les raisons de sa décision étaient, à bien y réfléchir, secondaires par rapport à l'acte en lui-même. Et puis, elles allaient devoir se supporter durant le voyage et probablement devoir remettre leur vie dans les mains de l'autre, alors autant s'apprécier un minimum. La voix de Rick la coupa dans ses bonnes résolutions :

- Nous devrions aller dormir. Il se fait tard et ceux d'entre nous qui vont partir vont avoir besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Tous acquiescèrent, et la salle se vida progressivement, ne laissant bientôt plus que Rick, Kat et Daryl au centre de la pièce. Le chasseur bougea jusqu'à la porte donnant sur l'extérieur, et Kat le vit prendre contre le mur gris son arbalète ainsi qu'un sac de randonnée. La jeune femme fronça un instant les sourcils, avant de se rappeler qu'ils étaient de corvée tour de garde cette nuit-là. Avec les derniers évènements, elle l'avait oublié. Elle soupira légèrement, croyant pouvoir aller dormir, puis, adressant un sourire résolu au chef, elle tourna les talons dans l'idée de rejoindre Daryl. Une main sur son bras la stoppa. C'était Rick, qui la regardait avec une espèce de mélange de crainte et de détermination. Kat se retourna vers lui, comprenant d'instinct qu'il avait besoin de parler de ce qu'elle venait d'annoncer. Il regarda un instant derrière elle, puis, reportant son attention sur le médecin, il dit :

- Je viens.

Kat écarquilla les yeux. Cela ne la surprenait qu'à moitié, mais elle avait espéré pouvoir y passer au travers. Elle s'était doutée, au moment où elle avait compris qu'elle serait obligée de partir, que Rick voudrait l'accompagner. Un homme tel que lui ne pouvait supporter l'idée de laisser des gens sauver sa famille à sa place. Il était un homme d'honneur, un homme qui protégeait sa famille, peu importaient les circonstances. Et Kat allait devoir refuser :

- Non. Tu ne viens pas.

Rick ne devait pas s'attendre à cela. Il avait probablement cru qu'elle allait accepter, peut-être bien à contrecœur, mais qu'elle allait le faire. Peut-être même s'était-il douté qu'elle essayerait de le convaincre de rester mais qu'il finirait par l'emporter parce qu'il était le chef. Ses yeux ébahis trahirent son incrédulité.

- Quoi ?

- Tu ne viens pas. Tu dois rester ici.

Rick souffla et Kat ressentit une peine immense pour lui. Il avait tant souffert ces derniers mois, Lori risquait de ne pas survivre et on venait de lui refuser le seul moyen de lui venir en aide. Mais Kat était têtue, bien plus que Rick et ce qu'il dit ensuite ne la fit pas fléchir :

- C'est ma famille, Kat ! Ma femme, mon fils, mon…mon bébé ! Tu ne peux pas m'interdire de venir. Je ne vous laisserai pas risquer votre peau pendant que je me tourne les pouces ici. C'est hors de question.

Kat soupira :

- Je sais tout ça, ok ? Et c'est justement pour toutes ces raisons que tu dois rester. Tu dois rester avec ta famille. Tu ne peux pas les abandonner, pas encore. Tu dois rester avec eux.

La jeune femme assenait ces mots en boucle dans l'espoir de convaincre l'homme brisé. Elle le comprenait, elle le comprenait tellement qu'elle était presque tentée de le laisser venir avec eux. Après tout, il leur serait d'une aide précieuse dans ce monde sauvage et elle était, finalement, bien mal placée pour lui ordonner de rester. Mais elle était aussi médecin. Et l'amie de Lori. Elle devait le convaincre.

Les sourcils de Rick étaient froncés et ils ne formaient qu'une ligne qui barrait son front ridé. Il n'était pas convaincu, loin de là. Comment faire comprendre à un homme qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour sa famille ? Ou plus exactement, que le mieux qu'il puisse faire était justement de ne rien faire ? Kat se rappela alors ce que lui avait dit Carol, une fois, à propos de Carl. En cherchant sa fille, Sophia, il avait été blessé par balle devant son père. Il avait été soigné par Hershel mais ses jours avaient été comptés. Et Rick n'avait rien pu faire d'autre que de le regarder dépérir dans ce lit froid, impuissant. Kat sut où elle devait frapper :

- Rick…je sais que c'est dur, mais tu ne peux pas laisser ta famille. Tu ne peux pas laisser ta femme. S'il arrivait quelque chose, n'importe quoi, que Lori ne s'en sortait pas et que tu n'étais pas là…Ta famille a besoin de toi, Rick. Et elle a besoin de toi ici.

Rick soupira lourdement, fixant le sol comme s'il ne pouvait soudainement plus soutenir le regard de son médecin. Elle avait touché le point sensible du leader. Il ne s'était pas totalement remis de la blessure de Carl, de la culpabilité dévorante qui l'avait envahi en comprenant que c'était non seulement de sa faute, mais qu'il ne pouvait en plus rien faire pour se faire pardonner. Il avait senti le regard de Lori sur lui, ce regard empli de méfiance et de rancœur, parce qu'il avait été là, parce qu'il aurait dû protéger Carl. Il avait supporté sa colère lorsqu'il avait émis la possibilité de les laisser pour aller aider Shane et Otis. Ces souvenirs étaient gravés au fer banc sur son cœur, immuables. Il releva la tête, croisant le regard de Kat. Il la fixa un long moment, comme pour la jauger, comme pour se jauger lui-même, puis il dit :

- Ok.

Tout était dit. Il ne pouvait d'ailleurs pas dire davantage. Il inspira profondément, se redressa sur lui-même et jeta un coup d'oeil en direction de la porte menant vers les cellules. Enfin, il se retourna vers son interlocutrice. En le voyant, Kat sut que quelque chose avait changé. Qu'il avait accepté cet état de fait. Qu'il était prêt à rester ici, à les laisser partir. Il déclara alors :

- Rien ne t'oblige à faire ça, tu sais…

- Je sais, Rick. Mais c'est ma décision. Il est hors de question que je te laisse tomber, toi et ta famille. Je t'ai promis de t'aider, quand on s'est rencontré, et je vais tenir ma promesse. Alors je vais trouver un hôpital, récupérer ce dont j'ai besoin et revenir en vie. Je vais faire accoucher Lori et elle et le bébé vont s'en sortir.

- Je…Je te remercie, je… ne sais pas quoi dire à part… Merci.

- Ça va, Rick, tu n'as pas à me remercier. C'est normal, n'importe qui en aurait fait autant.

- Non, pas n'importe qui. Mais toi oui. Alors merci. Vraiment.

- Pas de quoi.

- Promets-moi que tu feras attention. Je ne supporterai pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

Kat sourit. Il ne lui avait pas fait promettre de revenir. C'était inutile. Pas dans un monde comme celui-ci. Mais faire attention, ça elle pouvait lui promettre. Elle hocha la tête et lui sourit. Après un dernier regard, Rick tourna les talons et partit vers sa chambre, laissant Kat seule au milieu de cette grande pièce.

* * *

Elle resta là un long moment, avant de se décider à rejoindre Daryl, qui l'attendait au niveau de la porte. Il ne fit pas le moindre commentaire sur ce qu'il venait d'entendre et cela n'étonna pas outre mesure la jeune femme. Elle savait que Daryl n'était pas du genre à parler pour ne rien dire, encore plus pour se mêler des affaires des autres. Ce fut donc en silence qu'ils parcoururent les quelques centaines de mètres qui les séparaient de la tour de garde, marchant l'un à côté de l'autre comme s'ils l'avaient toujours fait. Daryl fit passer Kat devant lui dans les escaliers et il monta à sa suite, fermant la porte derrière lui. La plateforme était aussi gelée que le reste de la prison et Kat frissonna immédiatement. Elle sortit du sac un manteau en laine bien trop grand pour elle dans lequel elle s'enroula, prenant garde à couvrir chaque partie de son corps. A côté, elle aperçut Daryl faire de même avec une large couverture beige et elle sourit presque face à cette vision.

Ils s'assirent dans les deux fauteuils qu'ils avaient installés, face à la forêt sombre qui semblait vouloir les avaler. Le silence s'éternisa. Un silence réconfortant et paisible, dans lesquels chacun pouvait s'installer. Cela faisait des mois qu'ils passaient une nuit sur deux en compagnie l'un de l'autre, bon gré mal gré. Après leur premier tour de garde, ils avaient tenté de se mettre en binôme avec d'autres personnes, et tous avaient tournés pendant quelques nuits. Une fois avec Maggie, une autre avec Glenn, ou encore avec Carol. Kat avait tantôt ri aux éclats, profité du silence ou ressassé les souvenirs de leur vie d'avant. Puis Daryl et Kat avaient de nouveau fait équipe, une petite semaine après, et Kat s'était alors rendu compte qu'elle était bien avec lui. Elle n'était pas quelqu'un de particulièrement sociable, et avait toujours préféré un silence tranquille à une longue conversation à bâtons rompus. Et Daryl était l'homme le plus solitaire de leur groupe. Cela leur convenait à tous les deux et bientôt, sans qu'aucun des deux ne s'en rende compte, ils arrêtèrent de chercher un autre partenaire pour faire leurs patrouilles et leurs tours de garde ensemble. Dans un sens, un sens très profond, ils se comprenaient dans leur quête de solitude. Alors autant partager leur solitude à deux.

Kat attrapa le sac d'une main et de l'autre fouilla à l'intérieur à la recherche de son occupation. Ses doigts rencontrèrent bientôt un coin rugueux, et elle extirpa avec peine un livre jauni par le temps. Elle l'avait récupéré l'après-midi même dans la bibliothèque et avait décidé avec détermination qu'elle allait se remettre à la lecture. Avant l'épidémie, elle était du genre à toujours chercher du temps pour lire, ayant trop de livres sur sa table de chevet comparé aux quelques instants de libre qu'elle avait par jour avec son boulot à l'hôpital, mais les derniers mois n'avaient pas été des plus propices pour sa passion pour la littérature. Elle avait dû laisser tous ses bouquins derrière elle et s'était convaincue qu'elle n'aurait jamais plus le temps ou la possibilité de lire. C'était devenu une évidence, quelque chose qu'elle avait admis, mais l'arrivée à la prison avait tout changé. Tout d'un coup, elle avait eu du temps et une quantité de livres à lire. Et même si le style de la prison n'était pas vraiment le sien, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être excitée à l'idée d'enfin plonger son esprit dans l'intrigue d'un bon roman. Kat ouvrit la première page et inspira profondément, laissant l'odeur des pages envahir ses narines. C'était incroyable de redécouvrir la chose qui vous manque le plus au monde après des semaines de sevrage. Avec un sourire, elle tourna une autre page où était inscrit le titre et son sourire s'effaça. Dans le coin supérieur droit du livre était griffonnée une illustration et Kat soupira lorsqu'elle reconnu un pénis dessiné grossièrement. Le rêve n'avait duré qu'un instant…

Kat releva la tête quelques secondes vers le paysage, sa main passant distraitement sur la tranche du livre et sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle aperçut Daryl, à quelques pas d'elle. Il était assis sur une chaise, son arbalète posée contre ses jambes. Il avait dans ses mains un bout de bois long comme son avant-bras sur lequel il finissait d'accrocher une plume. Il avait fait une entaille dans le bois à une extrémité et avait taillé une pointe à l'autre. Kat comprit qu'il faisait des flèches. Elle lâcha le livre qu'elle tenait et observa les gestes du chasseur avec attention.

Kat s'était toujours demandé comment faisait Daryl pour avoir toujours plein de flèches avec lui. Durant leurs patrouilles, elle l'avait vu perdre un nombre incalculable de carreaux, et il n'avait jamais semblé s'en soucier. La jeune femme lui avait un jour demandé s'il faisait ses flèches lui-même, et il avait répondu d'un grognement définitif. Kat n'avait pas insisté, mais cette interrogation ne l'avait pas quittée. Elle imaginait, à vrai dire, assez mal l'homme bourru qu'il était prendre le temps et surtout avoir la patience de créer lui-même ses armes. Mais, comme sur beaucoup d'autres sujets concernant le chasseur, elle s'était trompée.

Elle baissa à nouveau la tête, se cachant derrière ses cheveux désormais longs. Elle savait que Daryl n'apprécierait pas qu'elle le regarde de cette manière, à son insu, mais elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de lui. Il finit sa flèche, la soupesa un instant. Il plaça son doigt au centre du projectile et déplaça la flèche de façon à ce qu'elle tienne en équilibre sur son doigt. Lorsqu'il eut trouvé le point d'équilibre, il fit une mince entaille à l'endroit de la flèche où était son doigt. Puis il prit l'arme et plaça la pointe au centre de sa paume tendue, essayant de garder la flèche en équilibre. Il la vrilla avec ses doigts et l'observa tourner sur elle-même, sans bouger d'un poil de sa paume. Il dut être satisfait du résultat, puisqu'il hocha la tête et posa la flèche sur le sol à côté de lui. Il renifla, son visage s'étirant en une grimace que Kat avait fini par reconnaître et apprécier, et il se pencha pour attraper un autre morceau de bois.

Il prit son couteau pour réduire la taille de la branche à la longueur voulue, la posa un instant sur son arbalète pour vérifier la longueur. Son couteau toujours dans la main, il plaça le bois sur ses genoux et entreprit de le débarrasser de toutes ses imperfections, s'évertuant à le rendre le plus lisse et avec le moins d'accrocs possible. Il y avait une véritable douceur dans ce geste, et Kat sentit son coeur s'emballer à le voir caresser la flèche de son couteau. Daryl ne lui avait jamais paru aussi patient, aussi en paix avec lui-même, comme si ce geste rituel le débarrassait de tous ses tracas.

Il fit ensuite une encoche à l'extrémité de la branche et tailla la pointe de la future flèche comme s'il avait toujours fait cela. Kat se demanda comment elle n'avait pu remarquer à quel point l'homme était doué de ses mains. Il tâta la pointe plusieurs fois, la retailla, la tâta encore. Kat sourit en constatant à quel point il était perfectionniste. Elle n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle voyait. Après toutes les journées passées en la compagnie de l'homme, elle n'avait quasiment rien appris à propos de lui, à part le fait qu'il était un excellent chasseur et qu'il avait été élevé par son frère. Il s'était refermé comme une huître lorsque la conversation s'était étendue à lui et à son enfance, et Kat n'avait pas pu approfondir le sujet. Et là, en quelques minutes, sans un mot, il lui révélait plus sur sa personnalité que pendant tous les tours de gardes passés ensemble.

Il prit une plume d'oiseau, qu'il coupa en son milieu, de façon à ce qu'il ne reste que le rachis entier et une moitié de plume. Il répéta l'opération avec deux autres plumes de la même dimension, qu'il entreposa entre ses jambes. Il créa trois entailles en haut de la branche, toutes parallèles et espacés de manière égale. Il plaça sa main entre ses jambes et sembla fouiller à la recherche d'un objet bien précis. Kat le vit froncer les sourcils et il se redressa légèrement sur son fauteuil, ses doigts furetant dans l'espace ainsi créé. Enfin, il se rassit convenablement et amena sa main devant lui. Il tenait un petit cylindre argenté qu'il débouchonna rapidement. Kat comprit que c'était de la colle forte lorsqu'il fit couler le contenu dans une des entailles du bois. Il prit une des plumes et la plaça dans la fente, la maintenant en place le temps que la colle sèche. Il fit la même chose avec les deux autres plumes et la flèche fut bientôt sèche et prête à l'emploi.

Daryl souffla sur les plumes, probablement pour faire sécher la colle plus vite et Kat eut tout le loisir d'observer son visage paisible alors qu'il finissait sa flèche. Il soupira légèrement une nouvelle fois et, d'un geste distrait, lissa une des plumes de ses doigts. Captivée, la jeune femme le regarda passer sa main sur toute la longueur de la flèche, comme pour apprécier sa tenue. Il semblait vouloir imprimer sa marque sur le bois, ses doigts passant et repassant sur le carreau, lissant les accrocs qui restaient. Il y avait quelque chose d'érotique dans ce geste, la façon dont il faisait courir ses doigts sur la surface du bois rappelant à Kat la douceur qu'il aurait à tracer sa peau, ses courbes et…Oh mon Dieu.

Kat revint brutalement à la réalité et, dans un sursaut, fit tomber son livre à terre. Elle respira bruyamment, tentant de faire partir la pensée…plus qu'étrange et malvenue qu'elle venait d'avoir. Venait-elle vraiment de penser à Daryl lui faisant…. ? Non, ce n'était pas possible, elle le détestait, il n'était qu'un abruti avec lequel elle était forcée de passer ses journées, certainement pas quelqu'un sur lequel elle aurait pu…Oh merde. Elle venait de fantasmer sur Daryl. Daryl Dixon, nom de Dieu ! C'était un cauchemar, elle allait se réveiller d'une minute à l'autre et quitter ce rêve dans lequel Daryl la regardait avec étonnement et…Quoi, comment ça, Daryl la regardait ?!

Elle cligna violemment des yeux et remarqua à ce moment que le chasseur qui avait arrêté ce qu'il faisait pour la fixer, sa flèche encore dans ses mains. Kat se sentit rougir et tenta de cacher son embarras en se penchant pour ramasser son livre. Elle espérait que Daryl serait pour une fois égal à lui-même et abandonnerait le sujet pour reprendre son activité. Mais lorsqu'elle se redressa, il n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre et la regardait toujours. Il fronça les sourcils et demanda :

- J'peux savoir ce que t'as, bordel ?

Kat le regarda longuement, sentant l'attirance qu'elle avait ressentie pour lui, quelques instants auparavant, s'étioler et disparaître doucement. Elle soupira et, ouvrant son livre comme pour lui montrer qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire, déclara :

- Rien. J'ai rien.

* * *

Kat ne réussit pas à dormir cette nuit-là. Elle se tourna et se retourna contre Adam une bonne partie de la nuit, et finit pas se résoudre à se lever, sachant pertinemment que son état d'inquiétude l'empêcherait de fermer l'œil. Elle était terrifiée à l'idée de partir, elle qui n'avait jamais vécu autrement qu'avec d'autres gens prêts à l'aider, à la protéger. Elle avait d'abord eu Adam sur qui elle pouvait toujours compter, et il y avait dorénavant Daryl en qui elle avait assez confiance pour lui confier sa vie. Elle n'était pas forte. Elle n'était pas capable de survivre dans ce monde sans d'autres personnes avec elle et même si elle savait qu'elle aurait T-Dog et Andrea pour l'aider, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter l'absence de Daryl.

Daryl…Kat ne pouvait arrêter de penser à lui. Ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés ces derniers temps, c'était certain. Ils n'étaient pas des amis, ça, Kat savait qu'ils n'en seraient jamais capables. Mais ils avaient commencé à se supporter, à s'apprécier même, malgré leurs différences et leur aversion des débuts. Kat avait détesté Daryl dès le premier regard ou presque, mais les semaines passées en sa compagnie avaient transformé les sentiments de la jeune femme pour l'homme. Elle avait commencé à voir Daryl sous un autre angle, non plus comme l'espèce de redneck qu'elle croyait qu'il était au début, mais comme l'homme empli de talents cachés qu'il était réellement. Le chemin était bien entendu encore long, leur dernier moment ensemble le prouvant. Daryl était l'homme le plus asocial qu'il lui avait été donné de rencontrer et Kat n'était pas non plus du genre à s'épancher sur elle-même. Mais c'était justement ces non-dits, ces silences où ils se comprenaient qui avaient rapproché les deux solitaires. Ils aimaient leur solitude à deux, aussi contradictoire que cela pouvait paraître.

Le soleil la trouva assise sur une des chaises de la salle commune, complètement éveillée. Elle cligna des paupières un instant et sourit à Carol lorsque celle-ci fit irruption dans la salle. La nuit n'avait pas vraiment porté conseil, mais elle avait eu au moins le mérite d'accorder à la jeune femme le moment de solitude qu'elle désirait. Elle attendit le réveil d'Adam, puis alla dans sa chambre préparer ses affaires. Une deuxième tenue, quelques armes et son sac était prêt. Adam ne fit pas le moindre commentaire en la voyant préparer ses affaires. Il leur semblait à tous les deux que tout avait été dit deux jours auparavant et que, par conséquent, rien de ce qu'ils auraient pu dire n'aurait aidé.

Kat se rendit ensuite dans la cuisine, où Carol avait préparé de la nourriture pour eux. Elle mit quelques barres énergétiques dans son sac, en prit d'autres à la main pour les donner à T-Dog et Andrea. Kat trouva aussi des restes de viande séchée, ainsi que des morceaux de sucres. Elle mit le tout dans des boites de conserves qu'elle plaça avec ses affaires. Se rendant à nouveau dans la pièce principale, elle dit bonjour à tous les survivants qui s'étaient levés pour leur dire au revoir. Chacun savait que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient.

T-Dog et Andrea étaient déjà prêts, debout près de l'entrée avec leur sac dans le dos. Kat leur adressa un sourire chaleureux et leur donna les provisions qu'ils se dépêchèrent de ranger.

- Prête ? murmura l'homme noir à son amie, lui souriant légèrement.

Kat hocha la tête. Elle avait la gorge tellement nouée qu'elle n'aurait pas pu prononcer une parole. Lori vint la remercier brièvement, serrant ses doigts entre ses mains froides en la priant de faire attention à elle. Kat la rassura un petit moment, et lui ordonna rapidement de retourner se coucher. Rick vint ensuite, lui dispensant les dernières recommandations, lui demandant à nouveau de revenir en vie. Kat souriait à chacun de ses conseils, sachant pertinemment qu'elle devait le laisser parler. Lorsqu'il eut fini, elle dit à son tour :

- Fais attention à ta femme, Rick. Fais-la manger, même si elle ne veut pas, et surtout, ne la laisse pas quitter votre lit. Fais en sorte qu'il y ait toujours quelqu'un avec elle. Avec une grossesse difficile, le contact humain est au moins aussi important que les médicaments.

- Je veillerai sur elle. Je ne l'abandonnerai pas.

- Je sais.

Un ange passa. Kat sut qu'ils devaient partir. Ils ne pouvaient pas prolonger les adieux indéfiniment. Elle se balança d'un pied sur autre, jeta un coup d'oeil au groupe de survivants qui les fixait et, esquissant un geste pour se retourner, dit à Rick :

- On va y aller…

- Pas si vite, l'arrêta le chef en posant une main sur son bras.

Kat fronça les sourcils, surprise. Avait-elle oublié quelque chose ? Rick lui sourit un instant, puis dit :

- Attends un petit peu, il va arriver.

Kat s'apprêtait à l'interroger davantage lorsque la porte donnant sur les cellules s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Daryl. Kat fut troublée. Que faisait-il ici ? Voulait-il lui dire au revoir ? Kat en doutait, Daryl était beaucoup trop pudique et discret pour faire ce genre de chose. Et, même si l'esprit un peu romanesque de la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier cette idée, elle dut se faire une raison. Daryl s'avança vers eux, un sac dans une main et son arbalète se balançant dans son dos. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas de Rick, en retrait. Le chef le considéra quelques secondes puis, se retournant vers Kat, dit :

- Daryl vient avec vous. Il vous aidera

- Ouais, ajouta le chasseur. Vu comme t'es douée dans la forêt, tu risques de te faire buter avant même d'avoir fait cent mètres.

Kat le fusilla du regard, tandis qu'elle sentait une douce chaleur s'emparer de son être. Il allait être avec elle. Il serait là. Elle faillit dire quelque chose, mais à la place, elle hocha brièvement la tête et annonça qu'ils devaient partir.

T-Dog ouvrit la porte d'entrée, laissant la lumière du soleil pénétrer les lieux. Il sortit en premier, suivi de Kat, d'Andrea et de Daryl. Ils grimpèrent à bord du pick-up rouge, T-Dog et Andrea devant, les deux autres dans la benne. Sans un regard en arrière, T-Dog démarra et la voiture parcourut le terrain de la prison, arrivant à l'enceinte. Andrea descendit pour l'ouvrir, et le véhicule quitta la prison, emmenant les quatre survivants qui savaient tous qu'ils ne reviendraient probablement pas.

**A suivre...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Crédits: **The Walking Dead ne m'appartient pas, je ne touche aucun bénéfice de mes fictions. En revanche, les personnages originaux le sont, merci de le respecter.

Passons au roman hebdomadaire des réponses aux reviews :)

**Eolane**: Merci pour ta review ! Hihi, en effet, Kat commence à succomber au charme...particulier du redneck. En même temps, qui resterait de marbre face à un Daryl tripotant une flèche d'un air langoureux ? Ok, je me sens seule. Mais c'est vrai, quel fantasme que d'avoir cette scène dans la série *mode bave*. Quand à T-Dog, il est de notoriété publique que j'adore ce mec, il est mon..euh...4ème perso préféré après Daryl, Shane et Merle. Mais bon, Shane est dead, donc je présume que T-Dog monte sur le podium :) Et comme je suis on ne peut plus triste qu'il soit mort dans la série, je vais profiter de ma fiction pour laisser libre court à mon imagination T-Dogienne ! Ce n'est pas que j'aime pas Andrea, c'est au contraire un perso que j'apprécie, ou plutôt appréciais. Je l'ai adoré durant toute l'histoire avec le deuil d'Amy, etc...où j'ai trouvé qu'elle avait une véritable profondeur (sans mauvais jeu de mot). Mais depuis la mi-saison 2 et surtout le début de la saison 3 j'ai l'impression qu'elle a tendance à se guimauver, et, après les deux premières saisons, je trouve cela totalement in-character. Mais tu vas voir dans quelques chapitres qu'elle aura droit elle aussi à sa part de gloire :)

**Eponyme Anonyme**: Après "En route pour la joie", voici "En route pour l'aventure", une version beaucoup beaucoup moins Merlienne et beaucoup, beaucoup plus Darylienne :) Mais je n'en dis pas plus. Et, en effet, ce chapitre marque vraiment la fin d'une partie et le début d'une autre, aussi bien dans l'intrigue principale que dans l'histoire entre Daryl et Kat. Pour la première fois, Kat admet qu'elle a besoin de Daryl, qu'il est plus qu'un redneck, et c'est le début d'une véritable complicité entre les deux. Dans les chapitres 10 et 11, on comprend que leur relation a évolué, mais leur départ est vraiment un tournant majeur. Le road trip en lui-même sera loin de tout repos, on est dans TWD là. Mais quand à savoir si tous rentreront, ça, c'est un mystère :) J'aime beaucoup la petite analyse que tu as fait en ce qui concerne l'équipe. en effet, cette mission à l'extérieur sera éprouvante pour chacun des survivants mais à différents niveaux.

Je doit avouer qu'a la base, Daryl devait se porter volontaire lors de leur tour de garde, puis quand je l'ai écrit, j'ai trouvé que cela sonnait vraiment bizarrement, donc j'ai changé. Et j'ai l'impression que j'ai bien, fait. En effet, cela correspond d'avantage au caractère de Daryl, même s'il a quqle peu évolué ces derniers chapitres. De cette manière, il ne se porte pas directement volontaire pour Kat, mais se cache derrière Rick, il ne se met pas en avant:)

En effet, la séparation Kat/Adam est encore plus tangible avec ce chapitre. Dans le chapitre précédant, avec leur engueulade on a bien sentit que rien n'allait plus entre eux, mais, à mon humble avis, c'est vraiment lorsqu'un couple s'évite que les choses sentent vraiment le roussi. Mais tu as déjà tout dit, donc je ne vais rien rajouter ;)

Je suis ravie que tu ais remarqué la partie avec Michonne, c'est en effet un personnage bien intriguant, aussi bien dans la série qu'ici (enfin, j'espère ^^). En tout cas, je n'ai pas monté toute cette histoire entre elle et T-Dog pour la laisser comme une vielle capote ensuite (pour reprendre l'expression si distinguée de Merle). Donc, comme à peu près tous les personnages de cette fiction, Michonne aura elle aussi sa propre histoire, notamment avec T-Dog mais pas seulement. En tout cas, je suis d'accord avec le fait qu'elle est quelqu'un de très solitaire. Je vais même plus loin ici en disant qu'elle serait prête à se tirer dans un regard en arrière. Est-elle vraiment comme cela, ou est-ce une façade qu'elle se donne ? Ce sera une autre grande question dans quelques chapitres :)

En ce qui concerne l'atelier Daryl Dixon, c'était une partie écrite vraiment en free-style. Comme quoi ça me réussit le free-style. Mais je triche un peu, parce que ce n'est pas nécessairement Kat qui trouve une scène de ce genre érotique Je peux te dire que moi même, lorsque je vais au tir à l'arc et qu'un beau garçon se met a préparer ses flèches, ça me rend toute chose :) Bref, cette scène est aussi assez importante. Au début de la fiction, c'était Daryl qui fantasmait sur Kat, et qui en éprouvait une rage immense. Cette fois, et malgré le fait que l'eau ait coulé sous les ponts, c'est Kat qui se retrouve dans la même position, bien malgré elle d'ailleurs :) La route entre eux sera encore longue et parsemée d'embûches, cette scène en elle l'exemple flagrant.

Pour finir, je peux dire que s'il y a bien une chose qu'on a en commun toi et moi, c'est le fait que l'on casse aussi périodiquement les grands clichés existant dans TWD. Donc oui, c'est vraiment une volonté que de dire "Non, je ne ferais pas un énième Daryl en chevalier blanc, mon Daryl à moi n'est pas un bisounours et il le prouve !"

**CathouxXx**: Oh, la grande review ! Alors, dans l'ordre: l'image de Daryl en danseur de ballet était l'un des trucs sur lesquels j'ai douté. Je me suis dit que j'allais finir par m'attirer les foudres des fans de notre chasseur, et puis non ! Donc tu me rassures. C'"est vrai que lorsque l'on regard les anciens épisodes de la série, et notamment les moments où il cherche Sophia, il est vraiment très agile, comme si la nature était son domaine. C'est ce que j'ai voulu retransmettre ici. Comme je le disais plus haut dans la réponse à Eponyme, je déteste tout ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin à des clichés, surtout quand c'est mal fait. Et je ne deteste rien de plus que les fictions où l'Oc s'exclame, dès qu'elle voit Daryl "J'ai jamais vu un homme aussi beau !" Eh oh, les gens, Daryl n'est pas beau, ok ? Il est même absolument affreux dans le genre. Il dégage un certain charme, je suis d'accord mais, sérieusement si je l'avais en face de moi, je ne dirais surement pas "Il est trop beau !". Voila pour mon coup de gueule ;)

Hihi, le petit surnom de Kat était aussi de la total impro, puis j'ai trouvé cela franchement cool une fois écrit. Donc je l'ai laissé :) Je sens que ça va rester cette appellation, sans pour autant tomber dans le "j'ai un surnom unique, c'est tellement romantique !"

La façon dont Kat attaque les zombis me fait rire à chaque fois que je la relit ! Elle est tellement en mode "Oh my God, j'ai peur, faut qu'je fonce, j'vais pas y arrive, allez courage, au secours !". C'est vrai qu'avec le début de la fiction où je présente Kat comme quelqu'un qui tue du rôdeurs dès le premier chapitre, comme si elle l'avait toujours fait, je voualais vraiment montrer qu'elle n'est pas une énième killeuse de zombis (Milie est un million de fois mieux ^^) mais juste quelqu'un qui a appris un peu sur le tas à tuer les rôdeurs avec pleins de mauvaises habitudes. Et puis, j'ai essayé de me mettre en conditions avant d'écrire cette scène. Il est vrai qu'il est beaucoup moins flippant de foncer dans le tas pour tuer des rôdeurs que d'avoir le courage de s'approcher très près pour les tuer.

Hihi, je savais que cette partie avec T-Dog te plairait. D'ailleurs ce chapitre va te plaire aussi :) pour répondre à tout ce que tu as dit, je crois que je peux juste te proposer de lire le commentaire d'Eponyme, qui a résumé d'une façon très... intéressante ce passage et le groupe ainsi formée.

En ce qui concerne la scène avec Daryl, j'y ai déjà répondu plus haut dans la réponse à Eponyme:)

**TheBoneyKingOfNowhere**: Merci pour ta review :) Et, ne t'inquiètes pas si tu as oublié le chapitre 10, je suis moi-même en retard dans mes reviews :) Oh là là, un gros compliment sur ma manie de détourner les clichés ! Love it ! Tu sais quoi ? J'ai moi même hésité longuement avant de faire de Kat un médecin. Et puis, comme ça servait vachement ma fiction, j'ai décidé de prendre le risque. Le risque étant, comme tu l'as dit, de ne pas tomber dans le panneau des Daryl/Oc où la différence du niveau d'étude et d'éducation anime tous les problèmes du couple. Pour moi, bien sur, Daryl a conscience du fait qu'il est différent des "autres" de par ce qu'il a vécu mais je trouve qu'il n'est pas forcement dans un sentiment d'infériorité, qu'il n'est pas un de ces enfants qu'il faut chouchouter et contenter à force de compliments pour qu'il se sent bien. M'enfin, ce n'est que mon avis :)

**Enjoy !**

**Chapitre 12**

Le pick-up avançait sur la route déserte, entraînant un nuage de poussière dans son sillage. La route grise était à peine visible alors qu'elle sillonnait entre les champs de blé qui s'étendaient de chaque côté de la voie. Ils semblaient être là depuis des décennies, mystérieusement intacts, comme s'ils attendaient depuis tout ce temps qu'on vienne récolter. La nature avait repris ses droits dans ce paysage chaotique. Des herbes hautes commençaient à recouvrir le béton, les animaux osaient s'approcher de la route auparavant polluée de bruits de moteur et de klaxons, mais dorénavant silencieuse. Tout était silencieux, comme si l'homme n'avait jamais existé. Comme s'il n'avait jamais transformé la nature, apposé sa marque indélébile sur le monde. La nature semblait être en paix avec elle même.

C'était tout ce à quoi pensait Kat alors qu'elle regardait le paysage défiler sous ses yeux, les champs de blé, les arbres et les herbes se confondant en un million de traits qui semblaient filer loin d'elle. Assise à l'arrière du véhicule, ses jambes étendues devant elle et les sacs reposant sur son corps, la jeune femme rêvassait. Ils avaient quitté la prison depuis maintenant quatre heures, et le soleil était à présent haut dans le ciel. Il ne devait pas être loin de midi. Le trajet avait été silencieux. T-Dog en avait conduit une partie, puis avait passé les rênes à Andrea, désormais au volant. Conduire dans ce nouveau monde demandait encore plus de vigilance. La plupart des routes étaient bloquées par des véhicules abandonnés et ils avaient souvent dû faire de grands détours pour éviter de se retrouver bloqués. Et c'était sans compter les rôdeurs, qui se regroupaient de plus en plus, devenant des hordes de plus en plus grosses, des sortes de troupeau marchant tous vers un lointain but qu'ils avaient oublié depuis longtemps. Une heure auparavant, alors qu'ils roulaient sur une route nationale, ils étaient tombés nez à nez avec le début d'un de ces tas d'immondices, et ils avaient dû rebrousser chemin, perdant ainsi un temps précieux et le peu d'essence qu'il leur restait.

Un panneau se profila alors sur le bord de la route et Kat plissa les paupières pour décrypter ce qui était écrit. « _Glenwood 1 458 habitants. Welcome in our city !_ ». Kat prit la carte de la région qu'elle avait gardée et chercha la ville. Elle la repéra au bout de quelques minutes et, à l'aide de l'échelle donnée, calcula la distance qui les séparait de la prison. Un peu plus de 150 kilomètres. Ils avaient parcouru 150 kilomètres en quatre heures. Kat soupira lourdement. Ils n'étaient pas prêts de rentrer. La ville qu'elle visait se trouvait à plus de 300 bornes de leur position actuelle. Kat espéra qu'ils pourraient y arriver avant la nuit.

Un froissement lui fit tourner la tête vers sa gauche, et elle observa Daryl bouger pour trouver une position plus confortable. Ils ne s'étaient pas arrêtés depuis plus de deux heures et leurs muscles commençaient à s'ankyloser à cause de la posture prolongée. Kat avait des fourmis dans les jambes depuis plusieurs minutes et elle était sûre qu'il en était de même pour le chasseur, si ce n'était pire. Alors que Kat s'était déplacée pendant ces quatre heures, tantôt assise, tantôt allongée, Daryl n'avait quasiment pas bougé d'un iota. Il était resté assis, le dos contre la cabine, son arbalète posée sur le rebord du pick-up de façon à pouvoir viser facilement en cas de besoin. Il avait un self-contrôle assez impressionnant, Kat devait au moins lui reconnaître ça. Elle sourit en le voyant changer en position et reporta son attention sur le paysage. Son sourire s'effaça. Dans le champ à côté d'elle, elle vit un zombi se traîner péniblement dans leur direction. De là où elle était, Kat ne pouvait pas discerner les traits du cadavre ambulant, mais elle fut sûre qu'il s'agissait encore d'un enfant. Après tous ces mois passés dans cet enfer, Kat s'était habituée à beaucoup de choses. Le sang, l'odeur, le fait d'enfoncer une arme dans le crâne d'un mort, tout cela, elle le maîtrisait dorénavant. Mais il y avait bien une chose à laquelle jamais elle ne s'habituerait, c'était de voir un rôdeur enfant. De voir un gamin transformé en cette espèce de monstre sans âme. Kat était à chaque fois déchirée entre tuer ce rôdeur qui était son ennemi ou venir en aide à cet enfant, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment être mort, n'est-ce pas ?

- Hey Kat, tout va bien ?

Le médecin sursauta. Elle détourna les yeux du rôdeur et regarda vers l'avant du véhicule. T-Dog, du siège passager, la regardait dans le rétroviseur, l'air inquiet. Kat fronça les sourcils et sentit alors l'humidité dans ses yeux. Se maudissant, elle passa sa manche sur ses yeux, chassant les larmes qui les avaient envahis. Elle adressa un sourire rassurant à son ami et répondit :

- Ca va oui. T'inquiète pas.

T-Dog la fixa encore un moment comme pour s'assurer qu'elle allait vraiment bien, et reporta finalement son regard sur la route. Kat frotta encore une fois ses yeux pour être sûre qu'il ne restait plus de traces de sa faiblesse momentanée. Elle avait été sur le point de chialer, merde ! Comme une vraie gamine qui aurait perdu son doudou. Elle put presque entendre le ricanement de Daryl dans sa tête. Elle tourna sa tête en direction du chasseur, prête à l'envoyer chier s'il osait dire quelque chose, mais elle se rendit compte que l'homme ne la regardait même pas. Elle fut gênée d'avoir pu penser de telles choses à son sujet.

Daryl, immobile, avait les yeux perdus dans le vague, ses jambes croisées devant lui. Enfin, pas complètement immobile, puisque Kat pouvait voir ses joues remuer. C'était un tic du chasseur qu'il avait quasiment tout le temps. Il devait se mordre l'intérieur des joues ou quelque chose du même style. Kat trouvait cela mignon. Elle remarquait de plus en plus les gestes du chasseur. Pour un homme tel que lui, toujours dans le contrôle de soi, il était étonnant qu'il ait autant de manies. Kat sentit un mince sourire lui étirer les lèvres en pensant à cela. Daryl était l'homme qui avait le plus de tics. Il se rongeait les ongles lorsqu'il était mal à l'aise, il clignait des yeux de façon intempestive lorsqu'il était agacé et se mordait l'intérieur des joues à d'autres occasions. Quelques fois, lorsqu'ils sortaient patrouiller et que Kat n'avait rien à faire, elle se surprenait à contempler le chasseur à la recherche de ses tics. Par la force des choses, elle pouvait désormais interpréter la plupart de ses expressions.

Ils roulèrent une bonne partie de la journée, sans s'arrêter ou presque. Kat regarda avec de plus en plus d'agitation le soleil décliner dans le ciel, craignant de devoir passer la nuit dehors. C'était le pire qu'il puisse leur arriver. Ce fut pour cette raison qu'ils sautèrent le repas du midi, n'avalant que quelques morceaux de sucres, préférant avancer le plus possible. Ils rejoignirent une autoroute en début d'après midi, et celle-ci leur permit de rouler à une allure plus élevée pendant quelques dizaines de kilomètres. Alors que la montre de T-Dog affichait 2 heures et 15 minutes, ils durent de nouveau quitter la voie rapide, des carcasses de voitures empêchant tout passage. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans de petits chemins de terre qui longeaient l'autoroute, réduisant de cette manière leur allure.

Ils mangèrent ensuite leur dîner composé d'un sandwich préparé par Carol et d'une barre de chocolat. C'était le genre de chose auquel ils n'avaient pas touché durant ces quelques semaines passées dans la prison. Rick avait mis de côté tous les aliments à base de sucre, arguant que les survivants seraient bien contents de les retrouver lorsqu'ils n'auraient plus rien d'autre, à la fin de l'hiver, peut-être même avant. Ils n'avaient pas mangé de ce genre de friandises depuis des mois.

Kat observa avec amusement T-Dog et Andrea pousser un gémissement de plaisir en dégustant le chocolat. Puis Kat croqua à son tour dans la barre noire et elle eut l'impression que la fève de cacao explosait entre sa langue et son palais et elle redécouvrit le goût si puissant du chocolat. Elle dévora ce délice, se lécha ensuite les doigts pour ne laisser aucune trace, tout cela sous les regards amusés des autres. Kat avait toujours adoré le chocolat. Avant l'apocalypse, le chocolat était son remède anti-stress. Elle était alors capable de manger deux ou trois tablettes devant sa télévision en attendant que les endorphines présentes dans ce doux nectar fassent effet. Kat ne se préoccupait alors pas de ce qu'elle mangeait, si c'était du chocolat noir ou au lait, avec des noisettes ou des bouts d'oranges. Pour elle, c'était du chocolat, le reste n'était pas important. Puis elle passait le reste de la soirée à regretter de s'être autant laissé aller. Mais maintenant, alors qu'elle finissait ce petit bout noir, qu'elle léchait ses lèvres avec délectation, il lui semblait quelle n'avait jamais mangé un chose aussi bonne. Comme si elle redécouvrait un sens qu'elle avait dû abandonner il y avait longtemps. Une fois qu'elle eut fini son dessert, elle passa ses doigts dans le sachet en plastique qui contenait sa barre, recueillant les quelques traces de chocolat qu'elle aurait pu rater.

Une main passant devant son visage pétrifia ses mouvements. Un bras masculin recouvert de crasse lui tendait un objet, et Kat leva la tête. C'était Daryl qui la regardait avec tout l'agacement du monde. Elle tendit en un automatisme sa main, et regarda une autre barre chocolatée tomber dedans. Ses yeux éberlués fixèrent Daryl.

- Tu…tu ne le manges pas… ?

Daryl fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils et grommela, ne souhaitant manifestement pas s'épancher sur le sujet :

- J'aime pas.

Kat prit à peine le temps de lui sourire, mais ce sourire, bref et discret, eut plus d'impact sur le chasseur que tous ceux qu'elle lui avait adressés jusqu'à présent. C'était un vrai sourire, un sourire qui ne trichait pas, un sourire innocent, celui de la fillette à laquelle on donnait un bonbon supplémentaire. C'était un sourire que Daryl n'avait pas l'habitude de voir, encore moins d'esquisser lui-même. Et il sentit une drôle de sensation envahir sa poitrine, comme si son sang s'échauffait brusquement et faisait exploser des trucs dans son corps. Et il sentit ses lèvres s'étirer lorsqu'il la vit couper la barre en trois morceaux égaux, qu'elle répartit entre elle, T-Dog et Andrea. Daryl observa ses trois amis engloutir le chocolat comme s'ils n'avaient jamais rien goûté d'aussi bon. Le chasseur secoua doucement la tête et reporta son attention sur le ciel qui commençait à s'assombrir. Il soupira. Il était à peine 5 heures.

Ils prirent une dizaine de minutes pour se reposer, avant que T-Dog ne reprenne le volant. Ils avaient décidé qu'ils devaient encore faire au moins 50 kilomètres supplémentaires avant de s'arrêter pour la nuit. Kat prit la carte afin de chercher un lieu sécurisé pour passer la nuit, alors que son ami démarrait la voiture. Un voyant rouge s'alluma aussitôt dans la voiture, et tous soupirèrent lorsqu'ils comprirent qu'ils allaient tomber en panne d'essence. Ils devaient trouver une station d'essence encore intacte, et ce de toute urgence. L'obscurité envahit progressivement l'horizon et les survivants se tendirent au fur et à mesure que la luminosité disparut. Aucun d'entre eux ne parla, et ils passèrent leur temps à jeter de fréquents coups d'oeil sur le paysage, dans la crainte de se faire surprendre par une horde de zombis. Ils devaient rouler dans la pénombre, puisqu'ils avaient décidés de ne pas mettre les feux pour ne pas attirer les rôdeurs.

Kat remarqua sur le plan une petite bourgade à quelques kilomètres de là où ils étaient et elle dirigea T-Dog en direction du village. Le temps qu'ils y arrivent, la nuit était tombée. T-Dog roula dans le centre-ville désert, faisant marcher le moteur au minimum dans l'espoir de n'attirer aucun zombi. Ils passèrent devant la mairie, qui faisait aussi office d'école, les yeux des survivants fouillant les horizons. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'arrêter sans être sûrs d'avoir une maison pour passer la nuit. Daryl pointa du doigt un embranchement où l'on pouvait discerner l'enseigne d'un poste de police. Le visage de T-Dog s'illumina.

Il se gara juste devant, coupa le moteur. Daryl descendit du véhicule, entraînant Kat avec lui. Sans une parole, il fit comprendre aux deux restants qu'ils allaient vérifier le bâtiment. Le chasseur passa en premier, son arbalète levée devant lui et un couteau à portée de main, tandis que Kat le suivait, ayant sortit sa machette. D'un coup de pied, Daryl ouvrit la porte entrouverte, passant à l'intérieur, plongé dans l'obscurité. Il alluma sa lampe torche qu'il plaça sur son arbalète, avançant à pas de loup. Le bureau avait été entièrement mis à sac. Des feuilles traînaient partout, des chaises étaient éventrées et des meubles avaient été renversés. Daryl vérifia les coins de la pièce, regarda sous le bureau et fit finalement un signe de tête à Kat. Une sorte de RAS.

Il y avait deux portes dans cette pièce. La première était ouverte, et le chasseur pénétra lentement dans un couloir qui donnait sur deux cellules. Quatre rôdeurs étaient enfermés à l'intérieur. Daryl les ignora et, après un dernier coup d'œil pour être sûr de n'avoir rien oublié, il quitta le couloir, rejoignant Kat. Celle-ci s'acharnait sur la seconde porte, bien fermée. Daryl sortit dans la rue le temps de dire aux autres de les rejoindre et T-Dog et Andrea envahirent les lieux, amenant les sacs à l'intérieur. L'homme noir ne perdit pas une seule seconde et vint prêter main forte à Kat, s'agenouillant déjà face à la porte pour forcer la serrure. Kat recula, laissant faire l'expert. A la place, elle alla aider Andrea, qui était en train de remettre un peu d'ordre dans la pièce. A deux, elles remirent en place deux étagères, quelques chaises et poussèrent le bureau jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, la bloquant.

Le « clac » retentit derrière elles et elles sourirent lorsqu'elle virent T-Dog ouvrir la porte, répondant à leur sourire. Aussitôt, le chasseur leva son arme, s'avançant dans l'inconnu. Après un regard entendu, Kat et Andrea le suivirent. Daryl balaya la pièce de sa lampe torche, dévoilant successivement aux yeux des survivants une machine à café, une petite table où traînait un jeu de cartes, un canapé. Daryl détourna les yeux lorsqu'il vit un cadavre qui finissait de pourrir sur le lit improvisé. Malgré l'odeur qui fit fuir les autres, il continua son chemin, tendu comme un arc. Il sentit un sourire étirer son visage lorsqu'il entraperçu un grillage. Il s'approcha, arrivant bientôt au mur opposé. A sa droite, une sorte de pièce entourée d'un grillage épais protégeait une réserve d'arme. Un gros cadenas interdisait l'entrée, et Daryl remarqua qu'on avait tenté de le forcer, d'abord avec ce qui ressemblait à une épingle, puis en tirant directement dessus avec une arme à feu. Une porte en métal sur le mur du fond s'ouvrait sur une minuscule station d'essence. Avec une grimace, Daryl referma le battant. Ils reviendraient plus tard.

Lorsqu'il rejoignit la première pièce, il vit Kat et Andrea en train de sortir des couvertures de leurs sacs. T-Dog était près de l'entrée, face à la grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur la rue. Les fenêtres étaient recouvertes de stores cassés, la plupart des lattes étant voilés ou carrément par terre. Kat apporta une des couvertures à T-Dog et, à deux, ils l'accrochèrent en haut de la fenêtre, plongeant la pièce dans l'obscurité complète. Daryl se retourna vers Andrea au moment où elle allumait une bougie, qu'elle posa sur le bureau. Une dizaine de bougies furent ainsi allumées et disposées dans toute la pièce.

- Mets pas trop d'bougies. On a pas besoin de dormir dans une putain d'église.

Andrea se contenta de l'ignorer et posa sa dernière bougie sur une étagère.

- J'ai trop la dalle…soupira-t-elle à la place, ne s'adressant à personne en particulier.

- Je sais, lui sourit T-Dog. C'est parce qu'on a trop bouffé ces derniers temps, on est plus habitués.

- Faut trouver de l'essence ce soir…se mêla alors Kat, qui ne perdait pas de vue leur objectif. Est-ce que quelqu'un a vu une station essence, pas loin ?

- Y en a une juste derrière, grogna le chasseur, posant son arbalète sur le bureau. Y a p'être encore quelques bidons. En tout cas, y a des voitures.

Kat sourit. Peut-être que tout n'était pas perdu finalement. Elle se dirigea vers la porte désignée par Daryl, sortant dans la froideur de la nuit. Le parking sur lequel elle se trouvait était désert, à l'exception d'une borne et de cinq voitures. A sa droite, un petit bâtiment devait renfermer le magasin. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir derrière elle et se retourna pour voir T-Dog refermer le battant de son flingue.

- Déjà envie de sortir ? lança-t-elle à son ami.

- Pas vraiment, mais je suis un Dieu concernant le siphonage. On t'a jamais dit ?

- Jamais non. T'étais quoi avant exactement ? Un membre de gang ?

T-Dog sourit et se dirigea vers la borne d'essence, testant le matériel. Appuyé contre le fer, il répondit :

- Pas vraiment. Je travaillais dans une association pour les sans-abri.

- Sérieusement ? interrogea Kat, étonnée.

- Ouais. J'ai fait pas mal de conneries dans ma jeunesse et y a un moment où j'ai touché le fond. Vraiment. Là, j'me suis dit qu'il fallait que je change. Je devais aider les autres.

Kat ne répondit rien. Elle avait vu le regard de T-Dog s'éloigner d'elle alors qu'il parlait et elle sentait qu'il ne s'adressait plus vraiment à elle.

- Camélia. Ma sœur. Elle était dans les mêmes emmerdes que moi. A vrai dire, c'est même moi qui l'y ai enfoncée. C'était une fille gentille, ma sœur. Prête à aller à la fac et à faire toutes les études que j'avais pas eu l'occasion de faire. Puis notre immeuble a brûlé. Une bataille de gang qui a dégénéré. Pour aider notre mère, elle a dû travailler. Et moi, qui traînais dans un gang parce que j'avais pas d'autre endroit où aller, je lui ai dit qu'elle pouvait se faire de l'argent facile en venant avec nous. Elle l'a fait. Elle a dealé, a volé des voitures et elle a fini par devenir une autre personne. Elle s'est fait chopé par les flics une fois mais ça ne l'a pas empêchée de continuer. Et puis ma mère est morte. Et Cam n'a pas arrêté. J'ai appris après qu'elle était tombée dans la drogue. La coke. Un jour, j'étais avec mon meilleur pote, en mission pour le gang. Il a été abattu devant moi. Et les flics ont débarqué. J'ai dû le laisser agoniser là pour ne pas me faire choper. Je…C'est là que j'ai changé.

- Pour aider des gens comme ta sœur ?

- Pas comme ma sœur. Pour aider ma sœur. J'avais peut-être arrêté les bêtises, mais pas elle. Quand je l'ai forcée à faire une cure de désintox, elle a fugué. Alors je me suis dit que je ne pouvais la retrouver qu'en côtoyant des SDF. Je l'ai retrouvée une fois. Elle s'était prostituée pour se payer sa dose et…les flics l'avaient arrêtée. Elle est restée chez moi… une semaine, et puis un beau matin, elle n'était plus là. J'ai continué à chercher mais…mais je savais que je ne pourrais pas la retrouver. C'est de ma faute si elle a mal tourné. C'est drôle…Michonne me fait un peu penser à elle…

Kat cligna des yeux devant le changement de sujet. Il n'avait jamais parlé ouvertement de sa relation, quelle qu'elle soit, avec Michonne. Comme un secret. Kat le vit reposer le tuyau qu'il tenait et se diriger vers la première voiture. Il ne devait plus y avoir d'essence. Il ouvrit la trappe du véhicule, y plongea un tube en plastique dans lequel il inspira jusqu'à ce que le liquide noir puisse couler dans le bidon. Il regarda l'essence un moment, puis ajouta :

- Tu sais, pour elle et moi, n'est ce pas ?

Kat soupira, mais fit oui de la tête.

- On couche ensemble. Mais ne me juge pas trop vite, d'accord ? C'est elle qui le veut. Elle dit ne pas vouloir de sentiments, ce genre de choses. Et ça m'fait chier. On se voit souvent tu sais, lorsqu'on a…une envie ou quoi mais…elle n'est jamais proche, tu vois ? On dirait qu'elle en a rien à foutre de moi. Merde, elle a même rien dit quand je suis parti !

- T'es un gars en or, Théodore Douglas, tu le sais, ça ? répondit Kat, souriant largement. Et un jour, Michonne s'en rendra compte. J'te le promets.

T-Dog soupira et acquiesça d'un bref mouvement de tête. Kat aurait aimé lui dire mieux, lui dire quelque chose qu'il méritait. Mais qu'aurait-elle pu dire ? Alors elle se contenta de s'approcher de l'homme et de poser une main hésitante sur son épaule. Il releva la tête et la regarda. Un long moment. Un échange. Ce n'étaient plus que deux personnes qui sentaient qu'ils n'avaient plus de contrôle sur leur vie.

Ils remplirent ensuite les autres bidons d'essence, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus une goutte dans les réservoirs. Ils entreposèrent les bidons dans le poste de police, et ressortirent pour explorer le bâtiment qu'ils avaient laissé. T-Dog passa devant et Kat soupira devant cette manie qu'avaient tous les hommes à la protéger. Il poussa la porte et pénétra dans l'obscurité. Kat le suivit. On aurait dit que l'apocalypse s'était abattue à cet endroit. Les étalonnages avaient été renversés, de la nourriture en train de pourrir recouvrait le sol, dégageant une odeur à peine supportable. Puis Kat entendit un grognement à quelques pas devant et elle comprit que l'odeur n'était pas uniquement due à la nourriture. Elle avança prudemment, attendant que le rôdeur contourne l'un des rayons pour se mettre en face d'elle. Il était tout bonnement affreux. La moitié de son visage avait été arraché et Kat put discerner les tendons et le cartilage sous sa joue. L'un de ses globes tombait lâchement sur la chair à vif. Il était plus maigre que tout ceux qu'avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer Kat. Les côtes étaient apparentes et l'espace où se trouvaient auparavant ses boyaux était quasiment vide. La peau pendait en de lamentables lambeaux sur son ventre. Kat fronça les sourcils. Il semblait avoir perdu du poids. Beaucoup de poids Cela intrigua le médecin. En temps normal, lorsqu'un homme maigrissait trop rapidement, la peau n'avait pas le temps de suivre les bouleversements du corps et se détendait, formant exactement des boudins de peau.

Les survivants étaient tous partis du principe qu'un zombi ne pouvait pas être touché par ce genre de changements. Or elle avait devant elle la preuve vivante (enfin, façon de parler), que les rôdeurs étaient tout aussi affectés par la présence ou l'absence de nourriture. Lorsqu'un rôdeur se nourrissait, son estomac se remplissait mais, puisqu'il ne pouvait plus évacuer les déchets, il gonflait jusqu'à ce que la nourriture pourrisse dans son ventre. Kat se dit alors qu'avec un peu de chance, un manque de nourriture finirait par les emporter. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir sa théorie puisque le cadavre la remarqua et avança vers elle, ses dents en avant. Kat dégaina sa machette et, d'un mouvement ample, enfonça son arme jusqu'à la garde dans la tête du rôdeur. Dès qu'elle sentit que le zombi cessait de se débattre, elle retira la lame, laissant l'immondice s'écraser au sol dans un craquement sinistre. T-Dog, derrière elle, lui adressa une sorte de grimace, un mélange de « Bien joué » et de « Beurk », et il s'avança vers le comptoir. Le gérant était mort, son pistolet encore en main. Il s'était suicidé. T-Dog fit une autre grimace, de dégoût cette fois, puis récupéra l'arme. Il contourna le bureau, fouillant dans les tiroirs.

Kat essuya son arme sur le T-shirt du rôdeur, poursuivant son chemin. Une partie des rayons n'avait pas été touchée et Kat prit en main un journal people qu'elle feuilleta distraitement. Elle avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité. Elle contempla les visages de Brad Pitt et d'Angelina Jolie qui avaient, à en croire le magazine, quelques problèmes d'autorité avec leurs enfants. Kat se demanda avec amertume s'ils étaient encore en vie. Avec un peu de chance pour eux, ils s'étaient enfermés dans un de ces bunkers pour personnes fortunées et ils étaient en train de se relaxer depuis quasiment une année dans un jacuzzi en sirotant du champagne. L'idée l'amusa et elle sentit un sourire étirer ses lèvres. Si seulement…

Elle contourna le rayonnage, s'avançant dans la partie nourriture. Elle prit quelques bouteilles qui étaient encore intactes, poussant un soupir de bien-être lorsqu'elle vit qu'il restait beaucoup de soda et de thé glacé. Elle adorait le thé glacé. Kat prit une caisse qui traînait à l'arrière du magasin et la remplit de tout ce qu'elle put trouver. C'était en grande partie des cochonneries. Des barres chocolatées en tout genre, plus de chips qu'ils ne pourraient en manger et une quantité incroyable de bonbons. Elle laissa de côté l'alcool. Ils allaient avoir besoin d'être en forme, et pas complètement défoncés. La jeune femme trouva quelques tablettes de chocolat et sourit en pensant à leur dégustation improvisée de l'après-midi. Elle allait faire des heureux. Elle prit absolument tout ce qu'elle trouva, bien déterminée à manger comme jamais ce soir. Après tout, s'ils devaient crever dans les jours à venir, autant qu'ils en profitent avant. Une fois ses courses faites, elle rejoignit T-Dog à l'entrée qui fixa d'un air envieux ce qu'elle avait amené. Il prit un parquet de chips qu'il ouvrit et il commença tout de suite à manger, proposant par moment quelques apéritifs à sa partenaire.

- On rapporte le repas ! clama Kat en pénétrant dans la pièce, dansant presque avec la caisse. Elle la posa rudement sur le bureau, sourit largement aux deux survivants qui étaient restés. Andrea s'approcha de la nourriture, entamant déjà une barre chocolat avec ardeur.

- C'est génial ! s'exclama-t-elle en cassant la barre avec ses dents.

Kat lui sourit et reporta son regard sur Daryl resté en retrait. Il était appuyé contre le mur, regardant les autres avec neutralité. Elle soupira. Il n'était pas du genre à se mêler aux gens. Andrea ne sembla pas le remarquer et déplaça la caisse de façon à la mettre par terre, au centre des couvertures. Là, elle s'assit à côté, rapidement rejoint par T-Dog. Kat entendit plus qu'elle ne vit une bouteille de soda s'ouvrir, et elle observa T-Dog voir une longue rasade de coca-cola. Elle s'approcha et prit un autre paquet de chip, goût barbecue d'après l'emballage, ainsi qu'une bouteille de thé glacé. Armée de la nourriture, Kat s'approcha de Daryl. Celui-ci se décolla du mur en la voyant arriver et observa Kat ouvrir le paquet de chips, lui tendant immédiatement le produit salé. Après une hésitation, il piocha quelques unes des chips, les avalant aussitôt. Kat en fit de même et sentit le sel lui assécher la bouche. Elle confia le paquet à Daryl, ouvrant de son côté la bouteille. Là, elle avala un peu du liquide, soupirant de contentement.

- J'espère que t'aimes ça, introduit-t-elle à Daryl en lui tendant la bouteille.

Daryl observa un moment le liquide brun d'un œil circonspect puis avoua :

- J'sais pas. Connais pas.

Kat écarquilla des yeux devant l'aveu. Elle ne pouvait concevoir qu'on puisse ne pas connaître le thé glacé. Elle sourit à l'homme ignorant et, sans une seule question, secoua la bouteille, l'incita à la prendre. Daryl se saisit de la bouteille une seconde avant qu'il ne fasse couler le liquide dans sa gorge. Il but la moitié de la bouteille en une seule gorgée, rendant le restant à sa partenaire.

- C'est bon, concéda-t-il en s'essuyant les lèvres, reprenant les chips. C'est pas l'genre de trucs que j'buvais avant. Je buvais surtout des bières, ce genre de choses.

- C'est un peu mon péché mignon, répondit Kat. Mais je n'en buvais que très rarement avant. C'est bourré de sucres, ce truc, tu sais ? Et je faisais attention à moi, donc j'évitais d'en boire le plus possible.

Elle eut un sourire amusé et ajouta :

- Heureusement, maintenant, j'ai plus à me soucier de ça.

- J'vois pas pourquoi tu faisais attention…

Les mots étaient sortis sans autorisation et Daryl résista à la tentation de plaquer sa main contre sa bouche. A la place, il se mordit les lèvres férocement, espérant que, par miracle, Kat n'avait rien entendu. Mais le regard que lui lança la jeune femme à ce moment-là réduisit à néant ses espoirs.

- Merci…souffla-t-elle en retour, souriant largement devant la bourde. Je crois que ça rattrape un peu ton commentaire sur mes seins de l'autre jour.

Daryl sourit malgré lui. Kat n'était pas du genre à gêner les autres. Sa meilleure défense, c'était l'humour. Et Daryl lui était reconnaissant pour cela.

Ils finirent de manger en silence, et, après quelques minutes, Kat rejoignit les autres, souriant avec satisfaction quand elle sentit Daryl s'installer à côté d'elle.

* * *

- Kat, debout !

Le médecin ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Quelqu'un venait de lui frapper le pied violemment. Elle fronça les sourcils et vit Daryl, debout devant elle.

- Dépêche, y a une horde dehors, faut qu'on s'barre !

Kat fut debout en une demi seconde. Elle sentit sa tête tourner et elle dut se réceptionner avec le coin du bureau. A peine réveillée, elle vit T-Dog et Andrea, deux bidons dans les mains, courant vers l'arrière du poste. Reprenant conscience à la vitesse de l'éclair, elle attrapa sa machette sur le bureau, coinça son sac dans son dos, agrippa la caisse et courut derrière Daryl. T-Dog était déjà dehors et Kat sortit dans la lueur de la nuit. Merde, ce n'était même pas le matin. Elle vit l'homme chercher une voiture, tournant la tête de droite à gauche, et Kat comprit qu'il cherchait un véhicule avec les clés dessus. Elle lui souffla :

- La blanche.

T-Dog se tourna vers elle l'espace d'une seconde, et, lui faisant confiance, courut vers la petite berline, ouvrant la portière. En un éclair, Andrea l'avait rejoint et avait fourré une partie des sacs à l'arrière, ainsi qu'un ou deux bidons. Kat l'imita tandis que Daryl ouvrait avec agilité la trappe pour l'essence. La veille, ils avaient siphonné tous les réservoirs. Kat se maudit de n'avoir pas pensé à un plan de rechange. Un grognement en direction de la rue la fit tourner sur ses pieds. Elle vit deux rôdeurs avancer vers eux. Elle considéra un instant les deux hommes, qui avaient juste collé le bidon contre le trou et elle sut qu'elle devait leur laisser de l'avance. Kat échangea un regard entendu avec Andrea, et, agrippant sa machette encore plus fermement, s'approcha d'un pas décidé vers les zombis, Andrea sur ses talons. Kat prit le premier rôdeur, et d'un coup mué par la rage, envoya la tête du mort-vivant voler au loin. Un bruit à sa droite lui fit comprendre qu'Andrea avait elle aussi touché sa cible. Elle resta là, l'arme au poing, attendant la venue d'un autre rôdeur ou d'un signe des hommes.

Elle hoqueta lorsqu'elle vit une dizaine de rôdeurs tourner au coin de la rue et avancer vers elle de leur démarche vacillante. Déterminée, Kat serra la poignée de son arme dans sa main et fit un pas en avant, donnant l'exemple à Andrea. Le premier zombi eut la tête coupée proprement en son milieu. Le deuxième la prit par surprise et Kat se retrouva coincée entre deux cadavres. Elle frappa de toutes ses forces de buste du premier, l'envoyant plus loin et en profita pour se retourner vers l'autre, lui enfonça la lame dans le cerveau. Dans le même mouvement, elle tua un autre qui approchait trop près et oublia celui qu'elle avait éloigné. Elle ne se retourna que lorsqu'elle entendit un grognement tout près d'elle. Il était trop près, beaucoup trop près, et deux autres arrivaient par derrière. Elle allait sortir un couteau plus petit pour venir à bout du rôdeur quand il s'effondra soudainement devant elle, mort.

Kat fit un hochement de tête à Andrea, et elles se retournèrent comme une seule femme vers les autres. Kat perçut un crissement de pneus derrière elles et un éclair blanc passa à côté d'elle, s'arrêtant brusquement. La portière avant s'ouvrit, et Kat vit T-Dog au volant. Le siège passager était vide. Elle s'engouffra dans le véhicule, suivie par Andrea, tandis que le véhicule repartait à toute allure. Vivement plaquée contre le siège, Kat vit flou l'espace d'un instant, et grogna lorsque la voiture franchit un dos d'âne. Ah non…c'était un rôdeur. Kat lança sa machette à Daryl, assis à l'arrière, et accepta la main tendue pour qu'elle passe sur la banquette arrière. Elle se laissa tomber sur le siège en reprenant son souffle.

- Quelle heure il est ? demanda-t-elle vaguement.

- Passé 4 heures.

Kat soupira :

- Je déteste ces putains de cadavres!

Personne ne prit la peine de répondre, mais Kat put voir l'ombre d'un sourire passer sur le visage du chasseur. Et elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi grossière dans ses propos. C'était plutôt Daryl qui avait tendance à mettre des « putain » et des « merde » à chaque phrase. Elle fut mortifiée. Kat soupira longuement et prit son sac pour le passer à l'arrière, dans le coffre. Soudainement lasse, elle posa sa tête contre la fenêtre et tenta de se rendormir. Elle gigota quelques instants, mal positionnée, et finit par souffler de mécontentement. Un poids atterrit alors sur ses genoux et elle ouvrit les yeux, surprise. Un plaid gris recouvrait ses cuisses et Kat jeta un coup d'oeil à Daryl. Il était avachi sur son siège, sa tête comme la fenêtre, profondément endormi. Kat fronça les sourcils, et renonçant à comprendre, plia le tissu de façon à le mettre sous sa nuque. Elle bougea un peu pour trouver la bonne position et ferma les yeux, profitant du peu de temps qu'il lui restait avant l'aube pour dormir.

Ils roulèrent le reste de la matinée et une partie de l'après-midi. Ils échangèrent leur place aux alentours de onze heures, après avoir mangé un repas composé des friandises qu'ils avaient pu sauver.

Ils arrivèrent en vue d'Augusta en milieu d'après-midi, et Andrea qui conduisait, quitta l'autoroute principale lorsqu'ils virent les premières voitures au loin. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans les petites routes, attentifs aux panneaux annonçant l'hôpital. Ils s'arrêtèrent rapidement à une station essence et, tandis que Daryl et T-Dog s'occupaient des rôdeurs, Kat accompagna Andrea dans le magasin à la recherche d'un plan de la ville. Il avait été décidé qu'ils se sépareraient en deux groupes. L'un allant en direction de l'hôpital, l'autre à la recherche de provisions. Kat choisit un guide de la ville ainsi qu'une carte routière. Tandis qu'elle sortait sous le soleil timide, Andrea lança :

- J'présume que tu vas prendre l'hôpital…Qui vient avec toi ?

Kat la regarda un petit moment, et répondit :

- J'en sais rien…Pourquoi ?

La jeune médecin releva la tête lorsque aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Andrea s'était arrêtée près de la porte d'entrée et la regardait, silencieuse. Kat fronça les sourcils mais n'ajouta rien, attendant que la femme se décide à parler. Ce qu'elle fit, se remettant en route.

- Je…Je suis pas franchement à l'aise avec les hôpitaux… Ils me rappellent une sombre partie de ma vie que…j'ai envie d'oublier.

Kat n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Elles étaient arrivées à la voiture et un regard d'Andrea lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne voulait plus en parler, surtout pas devant les autres. A la place, elle appela Daryl, qui finissait d'achever un rôdeur, lui demandant de s'amener par ici. Kat s'approcha du capot de la berline, ouvrit l'emballage du plan et le déplia sur le métal. T-Dog se plaça à droite de la voiture, mettant sa main pour tenir un bout de la carte, tandis qu'Andrea faisait pareil de l'autre côté. Kat, juste devant le pare-brise, se pencha en avant pour examiner la feuille, cherchant l'hôpital. Elle le repéra au bout d'un moment, légèrement à l'écart de la ville, à environ trente bornes du centre. Pendant ce temps, Daryl avait pris le guide d'Augusta et feuilletait les pages, plissant les yeux. Au bout d'un temps, il posa le livre sur la carte que les autres regardaient, montrant une page du doigt.

- Y a un Walmart, par loin d'ici. Très grand d'après la pub. Avec un peu d'chance, il s'ra pas totalement vide.

- Ok, ajouta T-Dog, regardant successivement chacun de ses coéquipiers. Kat, toi, tu vas à l'hôpital. J'm'occupe du Wal, je suis déjà venu par ici, je le connais assez bien.

- Il serait mieux qu'on fasse des équipes mixtes, demanda rapidement Kat, lançant un regard entendu à Andrea. Puis, devant les regards interrogateurs des deux hommes, elle ajouta, prête à faire des concessions : Je serais plus rassurée si j'avais un homme avec moi.

Daryl écarquilla les yeux devant cette déclaration, mais Kat l'ignora, et se contenta de fixer T-Dog pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle le voulait vraiment. L'homme la regarda un long moment, puis souffla et accepta :

- Très bien…donc Kat et Daryl vous allez à l'hôpital, et Andrea et moi, on va au Walmart.

Les trois autres acquiescèrent, et il fut décidé que Daryl et Kat garderaient la voiture tandis que les deux autres prendraient une des voitures traînant dans le parking. Avec l'aide de Daryl, T-Dog choisit un gros 4x4 noir qu'il fit démarrer en quelques minutes après avoir bidouillé les fils. Les survivants séparèrent les quelques provisions qu'il leur restait, se repartirent leurs sacs et ce fut l'heure des adieux. Ils avaient convenu d'une route en retrait de la ville, où ils devaient se rendre une fois qu'ils auraient fini. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt tous les quatre au centre du parking, entre leurs deux voitures, sans savoir comment dire au revoir. Kat, que le silence commençait à agacer, se résolut à prononcer les paroles qu'elle regretta au moment où elles franchirent ses lèvres :

- Il va falloir décider d'un heure limite pour se retrouver.

- Comment ça ? demanda Andrea.

- Eh bien, on va partir dans deux directions complètement différentes, pour des missions quasiment suicidaires. On ne peut pas risquer que l'une ou l'autre équipe attende pendant des jours sur le bord d'une route. C'est trop dangereux. On ne pourra pas s'attendre éternellement. Au bout d'un moment, il faudra se résoudre à partir. A laisser les autres.

Les autres la regardèrent un moment en silence. Elle venait d'évoquer le fait que certains d'entre eux n'allaient pas survivre. Tous le savaient, bien évidemment, ils le savaient depuis qu'ils avaient accepté de venir. Pourtant, et jusqu'à présent, leur sorte de road trip avait été plutôt sympa, si on effaçait le réveil en sursaut du matin. Tout d'un coup, ils se rendirent compte que c'était probablement la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient. Daryl fut le premier à émerger et il dit :

- On va dire ce soir, 7 heures. Passé ce délai, on s'barre.

Personne ne répondit. Ce n'était pas la peine. Ils se dirent au revoir. Kat serra son ami dans ses bras, lui murmurant à l'oreille de faire attention. Elle échangea une brève accolade avec Andrea, lui adressa un sourire discret. Un adieu, en quelque sorte.

Daryl serra la main aux deux autres, peu démonstratif, et ils durent finalement se quitter. Dans le même mouvement, ils tournèrent les talons pour se diriger vers leur voiture respective. Daryl prit le volant et Kat monta à ses côtés. Ils observèrent le véhicule noir devant eux démarrer et faire demi tour pour quitter le parking, les pneus crissant. Daryl fit de même, et ils se retrouvèrent sur la route qui filait des deux côtés. Ils allaient partir dans deux directions opposées. Kat vit T-Dog faire un signe de la main à travers la fenêtre baissée et elle lui répondit, agitant vivement le bras. Puis, sans un regard en arrière, Daryl tourna le volant et la voiture fila vers le nord, s'éloignant de leurs amis. Kat se laissa tomber sur son siège en soupirant. C'était plus dur qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé… Elle refoula les larmes qui lui montèrent aux yeux et prit à la place la carte qu'elle déplia sur ses genoux. La voix de Daryl troubla le silence :

- Tu vas l'faire ?

Kat releva la tête, surprise, et demanda :

- Quoi donc ?

- Partir sans t'retourner, s'ils reviennent pas à temps.

Kat soupira et choisit de dire la vérité :

- Non. Je ne pourrai pas les laisser. S'ils ne reviennent pas, j'irai les chercher. Pour être sûre.

Kat vit le chasseur froncer les sourcils, alors qu'il tournait la tête vers elle. Il continua, reportant son attention sur la route :

- Alors, pourquoi t'as dit ça ?

- Parce que je veux que eux…ils ne risquent pas leur vie pour nous.

Daryl ne répondit rien, il se contenta de hocher la tête.

Le reste du trajet se passa dans le silence le plus complet. Daryl gardait les yeux fixés sur la route, attentif à son environnement, tandis que Kat observait la carte pour être sûre qu'ils ne manqueraient pas leur chemin. Ils arrivèrent sur le parking de l'hôpital plus d'une heure après, et Daryl se gara non loin du bâtiment. Kat descendit du véhicule. Le parking était désert, à l'exception de quelques voitures encastrées les unes dans les autres. Tout le monde avait dû s'enfuir dès que la situation avait dégénéré.

C'était ce qu'il s'était passé à Columbia. Dans l'hôpital où Kat étudiait, les premiers patients, atteints mystérieusement d'une fièvre de cheval et d'une sombre morsure, avaient été accueillis avec suspicion par les médecins. Au bout de deux jours, lorsque le nombre de patients avait dépassé les vingt cas, une cellule spéciale avait été mise en place dans l'hôpital, afin d'enrayer la propagation du virus. Lorsque l'épidémie avait officiellement été déclarée, les premiers médecins avaient pris leurs jambes à leur cou. Deux semaines après le début des symptômes, l'hôpital était quasiment désert. Les militaires avaient pris d'assaut les centres hospitaliers et avaient achevé les infectés. Seuls quelques hôpitaux, dans les principales villes du pays avaient continué de chercher un traitement à cette étrange maladie. En vain.

Daryl récupéra à l'arrière du véhicule son arbalète, qu'il passa dans son dos. Kat rangea sa machette sur son flanc droit et prit dans le coffre deux sacs qu'ils avaient pris le temps de vider peu de temps auparavant, afin de faire de la place pour les médicaments. Ainsi armés, ils quittèrent la voiture et s'avancèrent vers l'entrée de l'hôpital. Les portes vitrées qui gardaient l'accueil étaient grandes ouvertes et Daryl pénétra à l'intérieur, prenant garde à faire le moins de bruit possible. Il se retourna vers Kat et fit un mouvement de tête en direction d'une grande porte fermée où l'on pouvait lire : « Cafétéria ». Kat fronça les sourcils et fit non de la tête, pointant à la place les escaliers, droit devant eux. Ils devaient d'abord s'occuper des médicaments. S'ils avaient le temps ensuite, ils essayeraient de trouver quelque chose à la cafétéria. Daryl hocha doucement la tête et, après un dernier coup d'oeil à la jeune femme, s'approcha de la porte devant eux. Il l'ouvrit lentement et plissa les yeux dans l'obscurité. Kat le vit chercher quelque chose à sa ceinture, avant qu'il ne sorte une petite lampe de poche qu'il alluma. Il la coinça avec son arbalète et entama sa montée des escaliers, toujours aussi silencieux.

Ils grimpèrent ainsi deux étages, avant qu'ils n'arrivent devant la porte du troisième étage, où un panneau indiquait qu'il s'agissait de la section maternité. Kat passa devant Daryl et ouvrit la porte la première. Les couloirs étaient déserts et presque normaux si l'on oubliait les traces de sang qui maculaient leurs murs. Kat plissa les yeux face à l'odeur qui les assaillit et sortit lentement sa machette de son étui. La brandissant devant elle, elle remonta le couloir, regardant à droite et à gauche fréquemment pour ne pas se faire surprendre. Les premières portes qu'ils croisèrent étaient des chambres, vides pour la plupart. L'une était fermée et, par acquis de conscience, Kat ouvrit, passant sa tête à travers l'entrebâillement du battant. Elle recula aussitôt. Un cadavre était allongé sur le lit et serrait encore une minuscule chose dans ses bras. Kat eut un hoquet d'horreur en réalisant qu'il s'agissait d'un bébé. Un bébé mort dans les bras de sa mère. Elle referma la porte et ignora le regard interrogateur de Daryl.

Elle continua son chemin, à la recherche des réserves de médicaments. La salle qu'ils voulaient était au bout du long couloir et Kat soupira lorsqu'elle arriva juste devant. Avec appréhension, elle poussa la porte, espérant très fort qu'ils n'étaient pas venus ici pour rien. La salle était composée de plusieurs étagères qui contenaient assez de médicaments pour tenir pendant des générations. Kat eut un sourire de victoire à ce constat. Elle lança un regard éloquent à Daryl et l'invita d'un geste à la rejoindre. Ce qu'il fit, refermant doucement le battant derrière eux.

-Y a tout c'que tu veux ? demanda-t-il en faisant le tour du propriétaire, soulevant occasionnellement quelques flacons.

-Plus que je n'aurais osé l'espérer.

Kat s'approcha de la première étagère et prit tous les médicaments qui lui seraient utiles. Non seulement pour Lori et son accouchement, mais aussi des anti-douleurs, des antibiotiques, assez de bandages pour recouvrir un terrain de football américain. En plus, elle prit un sachet entier de seringues et du matériel nécessaire à une intervention : des scalpels, des pinces à griffes, des champs, des bistouris, des gants chirurgicaux. Kat remplit ainsi une grande partie des sacs sous l'œil intrigué de Daryl. Elle finit ses réserves en un quart d'heure et Daryl décréta qu'ils devaient partir. Le soleil commençait à baisser dans le ciel et la nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber. Kat ferma les sacs, en confia un au chasseur, lui disant qu'il devait y faire attention.

En arrivant au rez-de-chaussée, Daryl montra la cafétéria et Kat acquiesça. Ils pouvaient bien vérifier ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Daryl posa son sac à côté de la lourde porte, et Kat l'imita. Tenant fermement son arme dans ses mains, il poussa la porte. Celle-ci ne céda pas. Daryl coinça son arbalète dans son dos et recommença, mettant davantage de pression. Il poussa une bonne minute sur la porte, sans succès. Dépité, il recula, lançant un regard agacé à sa partenaire. Il ramassa son sac et lui tourna le dos, s'élançant déjà vers la sortie. Kat allait l'imiter quand un bruit métallique retentit derrière la porte de la cafétéria. Se retournant, elle entendit le bruit d'une chaîne qu'on retirait et, alors que Daryl se rapprochait d'elle, alerté par le son, elle vit l'un des battants de la double porte s'ouvrir, dévoilant un homme au crâne rasé. Celui-là observa les deux survivants un moment avant que son visage ne s'étire en un sourire et qu'il ne déclare :

-Je crois qu'on a de la compagnie, les amis…

**A suivre...**


	13. Chapter 13

Crédits: TWD ne m'appartient pas, je ne touche aucun bénéfice de mes fictions. En revanche, les personnages originaux le sont, merci de le respecter.

**Eolane**: Hihi, je me sens moins seule. Daryl Dixon nous perdra un jour, c'est certain ! Ton compliment sur mes talents littéraires me va droit au coeur, je t'en remercie grandement ! Pour la scène du chocolat, j'avoue, je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de l'écrire. Moi qui veut rester originale ! M'enfin, comme la plupart des scènes de ma fiction, elle n'était pas du tout prévue au programme, pis j'ai eu une soudaine idée d'un carreau de chocolat s'incrustant dans l'histoire et VOILA ! Tu vos, tu n'es pas la seule qui est HANTEE par le chocolat! (Au moins, dans TWD, je ne me mettrais jamais à parler de macarons. Oui, je suis une grande fan de macarons, même si je ne sais pas les faire -'. Quoique, j'ai soudainement une vison de Kat donnant un cours de cuisine à notre redneck adoré. Ok, arrêtons le délire !). Et oui, je vous avais prévenu, vous allez avoir droit à T-Dog à toutes les sauces ! Quand on aime, on ne compte pas :). Ta phrase ma bien fait rire "Ça devrait aller...". Voyons voir...

**CathouxXx**: Ton premier commentaire m'a bien fait rire. Le fameux passage que tu a cité, bah c'était celui pour lequel je vous ai consulté sur le fo' il y a quelques jours... La fameuse que j'arrivais pas à écrire. C'est assez ironique quand on y pense :) M'enfin, cela rend ton compliment encore plus exceptionnel XD. Alors T-Dog...mon chéri ! C'est vrai que j'adore ce mec, et ça doit se sentir dans ma fiction. C'est juste que, comme toi, j'ai été sacrément déçue que les scénaristes ne développent pas son personnage dans la série. C'est vrai quoi, on ne sait rien de lui, on presque Il y a jamais parlé de lui ! Donc bon, puisqu'il est dead dans la série, j'en profite :) Le choix de son passé était une de mes interrogations, j'avais peur d'être dans le too much, m'enfin, on ne peux pas lutter contre l'amour :). Et puis, je trouvais cela marrant que jouer avec le fait qu'il fait pas mal pensé à un membre de gang (je crois bien que Merle ou un autre lui a déjà fait la réflexion dans la série), et le fait qu'il est quand même quelqu'un de bien. Je voulais que son passé explique cela, donc voila.

Ta phrase m'a explosée : "Daryl et sucré, ça va tellement pas ensemble dans tous les sens du terme! :p" (Ok, je sais, j'ai l'esprit pervers...), mais je suis tellement d'accord avec toi ! Comme je l'ai dit plus haut à Eolane, je savais que cette scène était assez attendue, mais j'ai décidé de prendre le risque. Après tout, ma fiction est une romance et d'après ceux qui me lisent (oui, je parle aussi de toi...), elle manque cruellement de scène bien ship. Hihi, je fais la seule romance Daryl/OC..sans romance XD. Donc bon, une scène bien évidente et tout ce qu'il y a de plus cliché de temps en temps, ça peux pas faire de mal... (Enfin, ça reste à démontrer ).

De même pour le thé glacé, je suis une grande fan de thé glacé (Allez, je cite la marque ? Ice Tea...une tuerie ce truc !). Bref comme pour la scène du chocolat, un moment bien ship parce qu'ils n'en ont pas eu beaucoup ces derniers chapitres e,t comme on dit, c'est le calme avant la tempête...

Andrea n'aime pas les hôpitaux et je vais te dire... c'était pas prévu ! Et puis, comme dans un flash, j'ai eu une idée de malade la concernant et je l'ai écrit. Donc, je ne sais pas encore comment je vais casé tout cela, mais je vais le faire !

Dernière question, mais pas des moindres...Des gens. Qui sont-ils ? La réponse maintenant :)

**Eponyme Anonyme**: Hihi, tu n'es pas en retard. (contrairement à moi, qui n'arrive pas à me tenir à jour...Le week-end approche, je vais en profiter ^^)

En ce qui concerne T-Dog et la première partie du chapitre, je vais pas y revenir, j'y ai répondu un peu plus haut à CathouxXx :)

Pour moi, le plus gros piège lorsqu'on crée un OC, c'est de tomber dans les clichés et de finir par faire un personnage vu et revu. En plus, j'ai choisi de faire de Kat un médecin, qui est, comme la dit Boney, un sacré inconvénient lorsqu'on cherche l'originalité. (Je ne compte plus le nombre de médecins, infirmiers, neuro-chirurgiens de renoms que j'ai vu apparaître dans les fictions anglophones de TWD). Mais j'ai choisi de prendre le risque, tout en tentant de faire de Kat un personnage humain. ET c'est bien plus dur que je ne le pensais. J'essais de faire un personnage à la fois endurci par les mois passés depuis l'épidémie, mais aussi une personne comme tout le monde qui a du mal à s'adapter. Et la réaction de Kat face à un enfant montre clairement ce paradoxe. Bien sur, elle a fini par être habituée aux rôdeurs comme tout le monde, mais il y a certaines choses qui l'atteignent malgré tout. Et puis, le coup de l'enfant est assez logique, puisque c'est vraiment un sujet sacré, surtout dans un monde comme celui-ci.

Et oui, ma fiction est pour l'instant, TOUT, sauf une romance. Mais j'ai jamais dit qu'elle le serait :) Bon d'accord, elle est estampillé romance, mais j'avais prévenu dès le début que Daryl et Kat ne seraient pas les seuls personnages de cette histoire, et surement pas au centre de toutes les intrigues :)

Ah, je savais que je toucherais quelqu'un avec le coup du bébé ! Non mais sérieux, je voulais qu'ils nous fassent un baby zombi avec Lori dans la série et ils l'ont pas fait ! Alors je me venge ici. Et oui, je sais, je suis folle. Et j'assume !

**Enjoy !**

**Chapitre 13**

L'homme était laid. Ce fut la première chose que Kat remarqua. Il avait un embonpoint certain et il était suffisamment grand pour être impressionnant dans ses vêtements usés. Une large cicatrice barrait sa joue, partant du bord de sa bouche pour aller se perdre dans les rides qu'il avait autour des yeux. La marque semblait assez ancienne et Kat préféra ne pas chercher à savoir d'où elle pouvait venir. Kat se rendit compte alors qu'il était chauve, elle ne l'avait jusqu'à présent pas remarqué à cause de la couche de crasse qui recouvrait sa peau. Mais ce n'était pas toutes ces caractéristiques qui effrayèrent la jeune femme. C'était plutôt la lueur qu'elle voyait briller dans ses prunelles. Une lueur folle, démente, comme celle qu'aurait eue un malade mental. Il la regardait comme on aurait regardé une belle pièce de viande, la jaugeait de son regard, un abîme de noirceur.

Kat se serra d'instinct contre Daryl, dans l'espérance puérile qu'il la protège de cet homme. Et celui-ci continuait de sourire. Il passa la tête à travers la porte, regarda les alentours et se recula finalement, laissant l'entrebâillement de la porte suffisamment étroit pour que Daryl et Kat ne puissent pas regarder à l'intérieur. Kat resta immobile, ne sachant quoi faire, puis elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir largement, dévoilant aux deux survivants la pièce. Elle était d'une grandeur plus que raisonnable. Des dizaines de tables s'étalaient sur le sol, certaines encore en ordre, mais la plupart reversées contre les murs. Comme dans le reste de l'hôpital, des feuilles traînaient par terre, que personne n'avait pris la peine de ramasser. Kat aperçut une banque de nourriture non loin, vide depuis longtemps et qui séparait la salle où les gens mangeaient de la cuisine. Les vitres qui devaient recouvrir auparavant cette barrière avaient été brisées et des éclats de verre s'étalaient dans ce capharnaüm.

Et il y avait, au centre de cette pièce, un groupe d'hommes qui les regardait. Uniquement des hommes. Tous aussi crades que _boule à zéro_, peut-être davantage. Ils se tenaient tous les uns à côté des autres, comme autant de bons petits soldats. D'ailleurs, comme tout soldat qui se respectait, ils avaient des armes. Des fusils pour la plupart, calés contre leur torse, mais quelques-uns portaient des couteaux à leur ceinture. Kat compta cinq hommes, mais elle n'aurait pas été surprise que d'autres se cachent dans la cuisine. Ils étaient tous différents Elle vit trois blancs, un noir, un hispanique. Certains étaient grands, notamment l'homme à droite qui ressemblait à un sumo version américaine. Kat pouvait même discerner quelques tatouages sur son avant-bras. D'autres étaient courts sur patte, filiformes et semblaient aussi inoffensifs que des mouches. En voyant apparaître Daryl et Kat de l'autre côté de la porte, l'un d'eux arma son arme et la pointa sur la tête des nouveaux arrivants, s'avançant d'un pas comme pour les convaincre qu'il ne rigolait pas. Un autre homme sembla hésiter et prit finalement son fusil dans ses mains, rejoignant son compagnon. Les autres ne bougèrent pas, comme s'ils attendaient un ordre de leur chef.

- Baisse ton putain de flingue, Steve. Et dis à ton petit chien de garde de faire pareil.

C'était le crâne raséqui venait de parler. Kat fronça les sourcils, se rendant compte qu'il était probablement le chef de cette petite bande. Elle vit le dénommé Steve fixer son patron un instant, l'arme encore en main, avant qu'il ne la baisse lentement, la ramenant bientôt contre sa jambe. L'homme à côté de lui, plus petit et plus soumis, mit moins de temps pour obéir et était déjà revenu près de ses compagnons lorsque _crâne rasé_ finit sa phrase. Le chef considéra un moment ses hommes puis, se tournant à moitié vers Daryl et Kat, leur annonça :

- Ne restez pas à l'extérieur ! Venez vous joindre à nous.

Toujours ce sourire. Kat sentit Daryl se tendre à côté d'elle. Elle n'eut pas besoin de l'interroger pour savoir qu'il se méfiait de ces hommes. Kat ne savait pas grand-chose à propos de son partenaire, mais elle avait au moins compris qu'il était incollable pour analyser les gens. Il était le genre d'homme à se faire son opinion sur son interlocuteur avant même que celui-ci n'ouvre la bouche. Elle vit la main de Daryl se resserrer sur la poignée de son arbalète et elle l'imita, agrippant plus fermement sa propre arme dans sa main. Le corps du chasseur se déplaça imperceptiblement devant Kat, comme pour faire comprendre aux hommes qu'il était celui à qui ils devaient s'adresser. Kat, consciente de ce qui était en train de se jouer, ne fit aucun commentaire et bougea même pour se réfugier derrière Daryl. _Crâne rasé_ continua de les fixer, attendant visiblement une réponse.

- Non, c'est bon, répondit finalement Daryl faisant un pas en arrière. On a d'la route…On va y aller.

Le sourire de _crâne rasé_ ne faiblit pas. Ce fut ce qui inquiéta Kat. Il aurait dû réagir autrement, être agacé qu'ils déclinent ainsi son offre. Mais il continuait de sourire, d'un sourire qui mettait Kat mal à l'aise. Soit il était vraiment fou, soit…Un bruit derrière elle capta son attention, et elle tourna la tête, faisant face à un homme noir qui la dominait d'une tête de haut. Il tenait un fusil qu'il pointait dans sa direction. Elle déglutit. Ils étaient encerclés. Daryl tourna aussi la tête et Kat vit son visage changer. Il avait visiblement compris qu'ils étaient désormais des prisonniers. Kat se retourna vers _crâne rasé_, qui dit alors :

- Non, vraiment, j'insiste.

Il se déplaça alors, permettant aux deux survivants de pénétrer dans la salle. Daryl resta immobile encore un moment, comme pour jauger son interlocuteur. Les deux hommes se regardèrent longuement et Kat put presque voir un bras de fer s'engager. C'était à celui qui baisserait les yeux le premier. Mais le duel n'eut pas le temps d'aboutir, puisque Kat sentit bientôt dans son dos la pression d'un objet, et elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que c'était l'arme que tenait l'homme derrière elle qui appuyait contre sa peau. Poussée en avant, elle buta contre Daryl qui se tourna brièvement vers elle. Dans le même mouvement, il remarqua le fusil de l'homme contre Kat. Il baissa la tête et, se tournant à nouveau vers _crâne rasé_, il se résolut à avancer, passant la porte, suivi de près par Kat. Le sourire de _crâne rasé _s'agrandit.

Daryl pénétra dans la cafétéria, serrant tellement son arbalète que Kat vit ses jointures blanchir. L'homme passa juste après eux, et Kat se rendit rapidement compte qu'ils étaient encadrés par trois hommes, l'arme à la main. Le chef s'avança devant eux et, tirant une chaise vers lui, s'assit devant la table. D'un geste, il invita Daryl et Kat à faire de même. Ils échangèrent un regard, avant que Daryl n'obéisse, bien conscient qu'ils n'étaient pas en position de force. Kat l'imita, terrifiée.

La pièce semblait encore plus sombre vue d'ici. Des sacs de couchages s'entassaient dans un coin, ainsi qu'une pile de linge posée par terre. Des déchets recouvraient le sol, des emballages d'aliments, des sacs plastiques, des préservatifs. Kat cligna des yeux en voyant cela. Quelques tubes de latex traînaient à droite et à gauche, usagés et jetés çà et là. Kat fronça les sourcils et regarda autour de la pièce à la recherche de femmes. Il n'y en avait aucune. Peut-être ces hommes s'étaient-ils résolus à adopter des pratiques homosexuelles... La voix de _crâne rasé_ la ramena sur terre.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

Il s'adressait à Daryl. Celui-ci répondit sans une hésitation :

- Qui t'es toi ?

_Crâne rasé_ sourit à nouveau et Kat eut une soudaine envie de lui faire ravaler son rictus par les trous de nez.

- Mon nom est Ted. Et toi, puis-je savoir ton petit nom ?

Puis, regardant vers Kat, il ajouta :

- Ou…celui de la belle jeune femme qui t'accompagne.

Daryl grogna férocement et Kat fut surprise. Il agissait comme si elle lui appartenait. Il semblait essayer de marquer sa propriété sur Kat. Celle-ci ne fit aucune remarque Elle le laissa faire :

- T'as pas à parler d'elle, siffla le chasseur.

Ted fronça les sourcils brièvement, si furtivement que Kat crut rêver. Cependant, il se tourna vers Kat et lança, ignorant superbement Daryl :

- Comment-tu t'appelles ?

- J'ai dit quoi… ! commença Daryl, avant d'être coupé abruptement.

- Kat.

La jeune femme reçut un regard meurtrier de la part de Daryl. Il n'appréciait visiblement pas qu'elle ait répondu. Kat ne voyait pas pourquoi. Après tout, que Ted sache son nom ou pas, cela ne changeait pas grand-chose. Ted avait leur vie entre ses mains et il le savait. Celui-ci se remit à sourire, mais ce rictus avait cette fois une connotation victorieuse, comme s'il venait de gagner une bataille dont Kat et Daryl ignoraient les enjeux. Il se redressa sur sa chaise et s'approcha doucement de Kat.

- Kat, Kat…

Entendre son propre nom prononcé par cet homme immonde donna à Kat l'envie de vomir. Il semblait prendre un malin plaisir à se le répéter, comme pour tester le prénom, comme pour le ressentir. Elle frissonna malgré elle, mais elle garda ses yeux rivés sur Ted, déterminée à ne pas lui montrer qu'elle avait peur. L'homme reprit :

- Kat, c'est pour…Katherine ?

- Non, souffla la jeune médecin. C'est pour Kaitlyn.

- Kaitlyn...C'est un joli nom. Celui d'une femme courageuse. Forte…Belle…

Kat ne put s'empêcher de gigoter sur la chaise. Il avait encore cette lueur dans son regard, une lueur perverse qui fit se serrer le cœur de la jeune femme. Il était terrifiant et plus le temps passait, plus Kat se doutait de ce qu'il voulait en réalité.

- Parle pas d'elle !

La voix de Daryl venait à nouveau de se faire entendre. Ted ne prit pas la peine de le regarder, mais Kat put voir qu'il était clairement agacé. Il se rejeta en arrière, son dos percutant le dossier de la chaise. Il tourna la tête vers un homme, blond comme les blés, grand et baraqué auquel il fit un geste qui lui signifiait de s'approcher. L'homme de main acquiesça et s'avança, se penchant pour être à la hauteur de Ted. Celui-ci murmura :

- Amène notre cher ami dans la cuisine. Il faut que je parle à Kat.

L'homme releva la tête et toisa Daryl. Kat sentit le chasseur se tendre à sa droite. _Musclor_ arriva près de Daryl et s'apprêtait à poser sa main sur son épaule lorsque Daryl siffla :

- T'as pas intérêt à m'toucher.

L'homme ignora l'avertissement et le saisit violemment par les épaules, le forçant à se relever. Un autre homme s'approcha lorsque Daryl commença à se débattre férocement, pas décidé à les suivre. Il prit l'arbalète du chasseur et le tint en joue avec la pointe de l'arme. Kat vit les mâchoires de son partenaire se contracter alors qu'il était menacé par sa propre arme.

Le blondinet en profita pour le pousser du plat de sa main, le forçant à avancer. Daryl grogna mais, contraint et forcé, il suivit l'homme, se retournant une dernière fois pour regarder Kat. La jeune femme eut l'impression qu'il lui adressait une sorte d'adieu.

Elle scruta son dos jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse derrière la banque d'aliments qui séparait les deux salles. Kat dut rapidement se retourner vers Ted, qui n'avait pas bougé et qui la fixait, un étrange rictus sur les lèvres. Il se rapprocha à nouveau, comme s'il sentait qu'il pouvait se permettre davantage de choses sans l'homme. Il plaça ses mains sur la table et dit à la jeune femme d'un ton confident :

- Il a un sacré caractère, ton copain.

Kat ne répondit rien. Autant elle avait pu répondre à ses questions portant sur elle sans aucune hésitation, autant elle ne dirait rien concernant le chasseur. Il n'avait pas voulu parler, et Kat allait respecter sa décision. Elle sentait qu'il avait raison.

- Ce qui est bête pour lui, c'est que moi aussi.

Et, devant l'absence de réponse de Kat, il continua :

- J'étais même considéré comme le plus têtu de mon bloc.

Kat fronça les sourcils face à cette déclaration. _Comment ça, bloc ?_ Elle ne connaissait pas beaucoup d'endroits qui étaient composés de blocs, et la seule explication qui lui vint à l'esprit fut :

- Vous étiez en prison ?

Ted jeta un coup d'oeil derrière lui, brièvement, comme pour s'assurer que personne ne le surveillait. Puis, reportant son attention sur Kat, il répondit :

- Oui. J'étais enfermé dans une prison à quelques heures d'ici avant toute cette connerie. Quand l'épidémie a commencé, ça a été grave la merde là-bas. D'après ce que j'ai compris, une femme est entrée pour voir son mari en étant infectée, et elle est morte dans les bras d'un surveillant. Il a été mordu, il est mort et il a contaminé tout le monde après. J'étais avec des camarades dans la salle commune quand des poulets sont venus pour soi-disant nous transférer dans une autre prison. Fallait pas être devin pour savoir qu'ils voulaient nous buter. Ca a été la débandade. J'ai profité de la foule pour me barrer. On savait pas trop où aller, donc on a roulé un peu au hasard, mais on a bien vu que ça commençait à chier de partout. On a trouvé cet hôpital quelques jours après.

- Il était déjà vide ? L'hôpital ?

Ted fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant visiblement pas pourquoi elle l'avait interrompu. Pourtant il répondit :

- Non, y avait encore des malades, des gens infectés, des saloperies de zombis. On s'est enfermés là quand deux ou trois nous ont foncé dessus. On a voulu sortir après, mais y avait de la bouffe ici, et c'était pas si mal. On a décidé de rester.

Kat resta silencieuse après cela. L'homme en face d'elle l'angoissait, et le fait qu'il ait été en prison n'était pas pour la rassurer. Kat n'était pas habituée à ce genre de personnes. Elle s'était toujours arrangée pour rester loin de ces personnes, des criminels, et tout cela. Parfois, à la fac, quelques uns se faisaient arrêter. La plupart pour du trafic de drogue, une seule fois pour meurtre. Mais la jeune étudiante s'était toujours arrangée pour les éviter le plus possible. Kat n'était pas à l'aise avec les taulards, et ce Ted était suffisamment flippant pour lui donner envie de s'enfuir en courant.

Ted dut remarquer son malaise puisqu'il sourit encore plus, si c'était possible, et il demanda d'une voix doucereuse :

- Pose-moi la question.

- Quelle question ?

- Je t'en prie, tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler. Demande-moi pourquoi je suis allé en taule.

Kat inspira doucement, puis demanda finalement :

- Pourquoi êtes-vous allé en prison ?

Ted s'approcha encore jusqu'à ce que son visage soit presque contre celui de Kat. Celle-ci n'osait plus respirer, comme si son souffle, irrégulier, pouvait trahir toute la peur qu'elle ressentait. Elle ne voulait pas lui montrer qu'elle avait peur. Car elle savait que, si pendant une seule seconde, il comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait, c'en serait fini pour elle. Elle devait résister à son envie presque insoutenable de pleurer. Lentement, il murmura, fixant les yeux de Kat :

- Pour viol. J'y suis allé pour viol.

Le souffle de Kat devint erratique alors qu'elle se reculait vivement. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle n'avait pas deviné cela plus tôt. En fait, elle l'avait probablement deviné, mais elle avait simplement refusé de l'admettre. L'homme avait un aspect pervers qu'elle aurait dû reconnaître. Elle en avait vu passer tant d'autres comme lui aux urgences, des hommes lamda qui amenaient leur petite amie aux urgences après une soirée qui s'était mal terminée. La plupart du temps, ils blessaient leur compagne, bourrés qu'ils étaient,et, à peine plus réveillés, ils déboulaient ici lorsqu'ils se rendaient compte de ce qu'ils avaient fait. Parfois même, c'était des policiers qui amenaient leur proie du soir, demandant aux urgences qu'on recouse ces monstres. Ils ne l'avaient pas fait exprès, clamaient-ils avec force, elle ne disait pas non au début, mais après elle avait flippé sans qu'ils ne comprennent pourquoi. Kat en avait tant vu qu'elle ne cherchait même plus à les compter. La plupart se confondant en excuses, priant pour qu'on les comprenne.

Mais Kat sut sans qu'il n'ait besoin de le dire que Ted n'était pas comme cela. Il était plus le genre du violeur multirécidiviste, qui considérait les femmes comme de simples objets dont il pourrait user et abuser à sa guise. Ces hommes-là étaient des monstres, Kat en était sûre. Ils n'avaient aucune espèce d'humanité, aucune compassion, et n'étaient finalement que des animaux. Des animaux qu'il fallait enchaîner pour les empêcher de recommencer.

Kat se demanda soudainement si le sang qui maculait les murs pouvait être celui de leurs anciennes victimes, des filles qui, comme elle, les avaient rencontrés, avaient peut-être demandé leur aide, avaient été accueillies parmi eux, et avait fini attachées à ces murs, violées à la chaîne par ces hommes sans scrupule. Kat sentit un frisson de dégoût, de colère et de détresse mélangés courir dans son dos, envoyant la chair de poule se répandre sur ses bras, sur ses cuisses, la faisant trembler. Elle vit le regard de l'homme en face d'elle changer, comme s'il pouvait lire la peur dans son regard, comme s'il s'en délectait, comme s'il s'en nourrissait. Il murmura à nouveau, prenant un malin plaisir à faire apparaître la peur sur le visage de Kat :

- Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi. Je ne te ferai aucun mal…

Soudainement, il se redressa et se leva de sa chaise, se plaçant derrière celle-ci. Il en profita pour jeter un énième regard derrière lui, et dut y percevoir quelque chose de satisfaisant puisque Kat pu voir apparaître des ridules au coin de ses yeux. Il était content. Il regarda à nouveau Kat et lâcha, surprenant la jeune femme :

- J'ai été castré par ces fils de pute. C'était ma punition après mon troisième emprisonnement. Y' croyaient que ça m'arrêterait. Après cela, je pouvais plus baiser, mais j'pouvais toujours reg arder, prendre mon pied en voyant les autres faire…et les tuer ensuite. Ces fils de pute m'ont pris mes couilles, mais ont aussi pris par la même occasion la vie de plein de jolies jeunes femmes.

Le cœur de Kat rata un battement. Il était fou, il était malade, elle en était sûre. Elle n'avait jamais vu un tel regard dans les yeux de tous les cinglés qu'elle avait eu l'immense honneur de rencontrer lorsqu'elle passait ses permanences aux urgences. Alors qu'elle le regardait, elle se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus humain. Qu'il ressemblait à une bête, à un animal sans sentiments. Beaucoup d'hommes avaient sombré dans la folie avec les derniers évènements. Il y avait de quoi. Certains avaient vu leur famille entière mourir, avaient dû l'abattre même pour certains afin que leur propre femme, leurs propres enfants ne les dévorent. Mais Ted, lui, n'était pas devenu dément avec l'épidémie. Il l'était déjà avant. Il était ce que les psychologues appelaient un psychopathe.

- …Et c'est vraiment, sacrément dommage, parce que j'aurais pris tant de plaisir à te voir te tortiller sous moi pendant que je te baiserais, à te voir hurler, parce que tu aurais hurlé, sois en sûre. Va falloir qu'un autre le fasse. Mais je sais une chose. C'est que je vais bien jouir en te voyant avec un de mes hommes.

Kat eut ensuite l'impression que tout s'arrêtait. Comme dans un film au ralenti. Elle se rappela vaguement s'être levée, dans une tentative désespérée de se soustraire au regard dément de cet homme, de s'enfuir, à n'importe quel prix. Elle ne pouvait pas être là, rien de tout cela ne pouvait être en train d'arriver. Elle devrait être à la prison, avec les autres, à manger leur repas du soir en se racontant des bêtises. Elle devrait être en train de rire avec T-Dog, d'échanger un regard avec Daryl qui l'aurait, comme d'habitude, agacée toute la journée. Et elle était même prête à revoir Adam, à l'affronter, à subir tous ses reproches. Elle aurait tellement aimé être avec lui en cet instant, pour se faire pardonner de tout ce qu'elle avait fait, lui dire à quel point elle tenait à lui, qu'elle regrettait.

Elle était prête à tout, mais pas à être là, devant cet homme qui la regardait comme s'il allait la dévorer. Elle se rappela ensuite s'être rassise, forcée par un grand homme noir qui la cloua littéralement sur place. Dans le même temps, elle sentit sur son poignet la morsure du métal qui se refermait sur sa peau nue, et elle fixa avec un mélange de crainte et d'horreur une menotte emprisonner son bras et le retenir au dossier de la chaise. Elle bougea son bras, plusieurs fois, dans l'espoir vain qu'elle ait assez de force pour se sauver d'ici. Mais elle était impuissante face à ces hommes, face à ce regard, et elle sentit des larmes remplir ses yeux sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire pour les empêcher.

Puis elle sentit une présence à côté d'elle, et un souffle sur son cou tremblant. Elle n'eut pas à relever la tête pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de Ted. Celui-ci la regardait avec peine, une peine si habilement jouée, et il ajouta, passant lentement sa main contre la joue de la jeune femme :

- Ne pleure pas, voyons…Je n'aime pas voir les jolies filles dans ton genre pleurer. Et puis, aujourd'hui, je suis dans mon jour de bonté donc je vais te donner un avantage. Tu auras le droit de choisir ton violeur…

Et alors que les yeux de Kat s'agrandissaient d'horreur, il s'éloigna lentement d'elle, la laissant là, sur la chaise, attachée tel un animal, détruite. Les larmes obscurcissant sa vision, Kat vit l'homme s'éloigner, allant en direction de la cuisine. Elle ferma les yeux avec force, et espéra fort, très fort, que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve et qu'elle allait se réveiller dans sa cellule, dans la prison si rassurante, avec Adam qui ronflait à côté d'elle. Adam lui manquait.

* * *

- Et voici notre grand caractériel !

Daryl releva vivement la tête à cet éclat de voix. Il était appuyé contre un mur, ses mains fermement attachées à la paroi avec des menottes. Il était au milieu d'une vaste cuisine mais la plupart des ustensiles avaient été mis dans un coin dans l'idée de libérer de la place dans la pièce. On l'avait débarrassé de toutes ses armes, qui traînaient plus loin, son arbalète, ses flèches, ses deux couteaux, son flingue. Il se sentait comme nu devant le regard de ces hommes, de ce genre d'homme qu'il connaissait si bien puisqu'il avait passé son enfance auprès d'eux.

C'était pour la plupart des ratés, des poivrots, des bagarreurs de bars, des hommes sans foi ni loi qui avaient trop souvent été rejetés et qui avaient fini par détester la société et tout ceux qui la représentaient. Mais ils n'étaient pas méchants pour la plupart. Ce genre d'hommes l'avait quasiment élevé quand Merle n'était pas là. Il avait été accueilli par le revendeur de drogue de Merle pendant plusieurs semaines quand celui-ci s'était fait arrêté pour agression sur un policier, à 17 ans. Daryl en avait alors 8. Il avait traîné dans les mêmes bars sordides lorsqu'il rentrait de l'école et qu'il n'avait nulle part où aller parce que son père était rentré chez eux, une fois de plus en compagnie d'une de ces prostituées rencontrées sur les bords des autoroutes, à qui il déclarait son amour éternel, et imbibé d'alcool, et à qui il faisait sauvagement l'amour, si sauvagement qu'elles finissaient toutes par le suivre docilement chez lui.

Quand cela se produisait, Daryl ne rentrait plus chez lui, et ce aussi longtemps que son père était avec cette demoiselle. Heureusement, cela ne durait jamais très longtemps. Un beau jour, Daryl pouvait de nouveau rentrer chez lui, retrouver son père, passablement énervé et éméché qui s'affalait devant la télé en grognant après toutes les foutues paires de nichons de ce continent.

Daryl avait toujours distingué deux genres de criminels. Ceux qui ressemblaient à Merle, et ceux qui ressemblaient à son père. Ces hommes étaient du genre de Merle, toujours à hurler après le monde entier, mais pas vraiment méchants, à part quelques bagarres sans grandes conséquences. En tout cas suffisamment gentils pour prendre soin du gamin qu'il était alors. Ted, par contre, ressemblait à son père, Daryl, l'avait vite remarqué.

Il avait une façon de regarder Kat, une façon de jauger Daryl qui lui rappelait la façon qu'avait son propre père de le regarder lorsqu'il était môme. Daryl savait ce que pouvait faire ce genre d'hommes. Daryl savait ce que son propre père avait fait. Car Thomas Dixon ne s'était pas contenté d'être un mauvais père, qui tapait ses enfants lorsqu'il n'y avait plus une goutte d'alcool dans la maison, ou qu'il n'y avait aucun match de football américain à regarder. Thomas Dixon était le genre d'homme à n'accepter aucun non de la part des gens. Encore moins de la part des femmes. Daryl n'en avait jamais douté.

Enfin, pas depuis ce jour, alors qu'il avait un peu plus d'une dizaine d'années. Il était rentré chez lui après avoir rendu visite à Merle, en centre de redressement. Il était arrivé non loin de sa maison, lorsque son père était sorti brusquement de la masure, claquant la porte derrière lui. Daryl avait eu un instant envie de s'élancer vers lui pour le voir. Cela faisait alors plus d'un mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Mais l'homme avait semblait tellement en colère, que le petit Daryl s'était caché derrière le tronc d'un arbre et avait attendu que l'homme ait pris la voiture pour partir. Là, il s'était approché de la maison, une vielle bicoque rachetée quelques années plus tôt à un ami de la famille, enfin avant que sa mère ne s'enfuie, cette fois pour de bon.

Il avait poussé la porte de la maison et avait aussitôt entendu une plainte provenant de la chambre de son père. Apeuré, il avait songé un moment à s'enfuir, à rejoindre Bob au Bill's, le bar où ses amis, des hommes bien plus vieux que lui mais terriblement amusants l'attendaient immanquablement. Mais la curiosité du petit garçon avait été piquée et il avait poussé la porte entrebâillée, avait passé sa tête à l'intérieur. Une femme, au maquillage outrageant, aux talons aiguilles immenses, tentait de se redresser du coin du lit où elle était agenouillée. Elle avait essayé de rabattre les pans de son t-shirt sur ses seins en apercevant le garçon et avait pleuré de plus belle.

Daryl était resté là, immobile, les yeux écarquillés à regarder cette femme qu'il ne connaissait pas ramasser son pantalon déchiré et l'enfiler tant bien que mal. Il s'était reculé lorsqu'elle avait avancé vers lui de sa démarche chancelante et il n'avait rien pu faire à part lui dire, d'une voix blanche :

- Vous feriez mieux de partir, m'dame.

Et elle était partie. Sans le regarder. Daryl l'avait vu traîner dehors sa misérable carcasse de femme brisée, chutant souvent, comme si elle n'avait plus la force d'avancer. Et Daryl était resté sur le pas de la porte, silencieux, et avait compris que son père avait fait cela. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Daryl comprit quel genre d'homme était son père.

Il releva la tête vers Ted, laissant les souvenirs se dissiper dans son esprit. Il refusait de penser à cela, pas maintenant. L'homme devant lui s'approcha de son prisonnier, le fixant.

- J'espère que ces quelques minutes tout seul t'ont permis de réfléchir….Tu n'as pas été très gentil avec moi et mes hommes, alors t'as intérêt à être plus respectueux maintenant.

Daryl ne répondit rien, il garda son regard ancré dans celui de son ravisseur, le défiant silencieusement. Ted soupira et s'avança davantage, tirant une chaise rabattue contre le mur pour s'installer en face du chasseur, s'asseyant face au dossier de la chaise, les jambes de chaque côté.

- Kaitlyn est vraiment très gentille, tu sais ça ? Je me demande même comment une fille aussi distinguée qu'elle peut être avec toi. L'amour rend aveugle je présume…

Daryl ne put retenir un cillement de sourcils à cette déclaration. Kat lui avait-elle dit qu'ils étaient ensemble ? Cela ne l'arrangeait pas, l'homme ne devait surtout pas les considérer comme étant un couple, Daryl savait très bien ce que ce type d'homme pouvait inventer comme stratagème pour les briser. Ce genre d'homme avait une faculté innée à lire dans les esprits des plus résistants. Il vit le visage de Ted se contracter pendant un millième de secondes, avant que ses lèvres ne s'étirent en un vaste sourire. Il ramena ses mains sur le dossier et s'étira lentement, faisait craquer une à une ses phalanges.

- Tu sais, reprit-il, ne regardant tout d'abord pas son interlocuteur, j'ai connu pas mal de putains de psy dans ma vie. Des mecs dans une immonde blouse blanche qui venaient en croyant pouvoir comprendre qui j'étais. Pourquoi je faisais ce que je faisais. J'en ai connu plein. Et aucun d'entre eux ne m'a convaincu. Ils ne sont que des charlatans, tu sais ? Des abrutis qui se croient supérieurs à toi parce qu'ils ont étudié l'esprit humain à la fac. Connards de psy. Je suis bien meilleur qu'eux. Tu connais le proverbe à propos des tueurs en série, des psychopathes ? Paraîtrait qu'ils seraient de bien meilleurs psychologues que les psychologues eux-mêmes. T'y crois toi ? Moi oui en tout cas. Je sais quel type d'homme t'es par exemple. T'es typiquement le mec qui joue les gros durs mais qui est aussi incapable de tuer que moi d'avoir des seins. Je n'doute pas que t'as tué un bon nombre de zombis, mais j'suis sûr que t'as jamais tué d'être humain vivant. J'me trompe ?

Il laissa planer un silence après cela, comme pour laisser le temps à Daryl de parler s'il en éprouvait le besoin. Ce ne fut pas le cas.

- Et tu vois, je suis tellement doué que j'ai compris un truc important sur toi. J'croyais que t'étais avec Kaitlyn. Mais c'est pas le cas. Vous êtes pas ensemble. Mais t'aimerais bien, n'est-ce pas ? Ne me mens pas, j'ai vu ton regard sur elle. J'ai vu ton regard. Et mec, je sais ce que ce regard veut dire. Il voulait dire « J'veux t'baiser ». Tu veux la baiser, n'est-ce pas ? La retourner et la prendre, cette petite salope. Tu rêves de t'la faire…

- Parle pas d'elle comme ça !

Daryl se serait plaqué les mains contre sa bouche s'il avait pu. Qu'il était con… Il n'aurait jamais dû parler, il en était conscient, mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher lorsque l'homme avait parlé de Kat. Lorsqu'il avait parlé de ce que Daryl ressentait pour elle. Daryl était mortifié à la pensée que Ted avait raison. Sur absolument tout ce qu'il avait dit. Daryl désirait Kat. Il l'avait toujours désirée. Elle était la fille inaccessible, l'image même de toutes les filles qui l'avaient rejeté dans sa vie. Elle avait cette petite étincelle, cette lueur de défi qui animait en permanence son regard et qui intriguait le chasseur, et la rendait tellement désirable. Il la voulait, et le fait que ce soit ce psychopathe, cet enculé de Ted qui le lui dise le rendait malade. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être percé à jour aussi facilement.

- Ouais, c'est ça, lança Ted, souriant maintenant si largement que Daryl put voir des dents cariées qui s'alignaient derrière ses lèvres. T'es un gros cochon qui fantasme sur elle, n'est-ce pas ? J'suis même sûr qu'elle t'a jamais regardé, hein ? Que t'es qu'un idiot pour elle. C'est ça qu'elle pense, n'est-ce pas ?

Daryl baissa la tête. Comment pouvait-il savoir cela ? Comme l'avait-il deviné ? Kat en avait-elle parlé avec lui ? Daryl imaginait mal la jeune femme se confier à cet homme ignoble sur ses sentiments, mais il imaginait tout aussi mal l'homme avoir deviné cela tout seul. Daryl avait l'impression que l'homme avait pénétré son esprit et cela lui déplaisait énormément. Il se sentait vulnérable face à Ted qui semblait tout connaître de lui, de ses attentes, de ses vices. Puis il vit le regard de l'homme s'illuminer. Il avait baissé les yeux, et en réponse, l'homme avait semblé heureux. Heureux de l'atteindre ? Daryl se demanda à ce moment si Ted ne s'était pas contenté de lancer des hypothèses en l'air dans l'espoir de le voir réagir. Comme l'avait fait M. Booth.

Daryl se rappelait très bien M. Booth. C'était un gentil homme à qui il s'était confié pendant quelques semaines. Lorsqu'il n'était âgé que d'une dizaine d'années, M. Booth était venu à l'école pour eux. C'était leur ami, leur avait dit la maîtresse, quelqu'un à qui ils pourraient parler de leurs problèmes. Daryl l'avait tout de suite trouvé antipathique. Les gens qui aimaient parler n'étaient jamais des hommes bons, Merle disait toujours cela. Les hommes qui aimaient parler étaient des tafioles, des pédés. Et Daryl ne voulait pas parler. Il détestait parler.

Mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. Dans la journée, la maîtresse l'avait envoyé dans le bureau de ce monsieur, arguant le fait que tous les élèves y passeraient. Le petit garçon qu'il était alors avait poussé la porte du bureau avec appréhension, s'attendant à voir surgir une sorcière avec de longs cheveux et une baguette magique, comme dans les films que Merle lui faisait regarder, parfois. Mais à la place de l'être fantastique, un homme tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal lui avait ouvert. Il l'avait fait asseoir sur une chaise, avait rejoint son bureau et avait parlé. Il lui avait surtout posé des questions en réalité, sur l'école, la maison, sur comment il se sentait avec ses camarades. Il avait parlé de son frère Merle. Et de son père. Et de la mère.

Daryl avait été réticent au début. Mais l'homme avait semblé en savoir tellement sur lui. Il connaissait son parfum de glace préféré, savait que Merle était en maison de redressement, avait compris que Daryl aimait son père, et ce malgré le fait que celui-ci les avait abandonnés bien plus souvent qu'il n'avait de doigts sur ses deux mains réunies. M. Booth savait tout de lui et Daryl se surprit bientôt à parler à cet homme, à lui confier ses secrets, ses problèmes. Comment c'était dur de rendre son père fier de lui. A quel point Merle lui manquait. L'effroi qu'il ressentait quand son grand frère lui parlait des monstres qui vivaient dans la forêt, à côté de chez eux. Ils avaient parlé longuement, et Daryl appréciait de plus en plus se retrouver avec cet homme qui était ce qu'il avait de plus proche d'un confident. Daryl serra les lèvres lorsqu'il se rappela la fin de leur histoire. Merle était sorti de son centre, avait repris possession de la maison et avait empêché son petit frère de revoir M. Booth. « Fais pas ta tapette, lui avait-il lancé, se dressant devant lui, menaçant, alors que le petit Daryl lui racontait sa journée à l'école, t'as pas b'soin de parler comme une putain de gonzesse. Sois un homme, merde ! ». Daryl n'avait plus jamais revu M. Booth.

Mais Ted était tout le contraire de M. Booth. A l'inverse du psychologue, celui-ci prenait un malin plaisir à extraire de la tête de ses « patients » leurs plus sombres secrets afin de les retourner contre eux. Et le pire dans l'histoire était que cela marchait sur Daryl.

- Tu me plais ! lança soudainement Ted, surprenant Daryl.

Il avait changé de ton avec lui et arborait à présent un sourire amical. Daryl n'appréciait guère ce retournement de situation. Il ne dit toujours rien, laissant son interlocuteur poursuivre. Cela n'aurait servi à rien.

- Je suis sûr que tu nous serais d'une aide précieuse ici. T'es typiquement le genre de mec dont j'ai besoin. Tu te débouilles avec une arbalète et tu sais te nourrir, t'as pas l'air maigrichon. Tu pourrais te plaire ici, avec nous. Entre mecs.

- C'est une offre ? interrogea Daryl, qui détestait qu'on tourne autour du pot de cette manière.

- C'est à peu près ça, sourit Ted. Je suis quelqu'un d'altruiste, en fait. Et j'ai envie de t'aider. Donc, si ça te chante, tu peux rester. Va falloir qu'tu fasses tes preuves, ça va sans dire. Mais, entre nous, j'suis sûr qu'après deux trois lapins bouffés, mes hommes seront tous enclins à te laisser vivre avec nous.

Daryl fronça les sourcils. Ted venait tout simplement de le gracier. Le chasseur n'avait pas payé cher de sa peau au moment où Ted les avait fait prisonniers. Il avait été persuadé que ces hommes finiraient par les tuer, après avoir pris tout ce qu'ils pouvaient prendre.

- Si j'refuse ?

- Tu peux r'fuser. J'vais pas te garder ici sans que tu veuilles. Tu finirais par nous tuer dans notre sommeil. Ca vaut pas l'coup. Non, tu ne restes que si t'en as envie. Mais je pense que je vais te convaincre d'accepter. T'as pas l'air bête, et je sais qu'tu feras le bon choix…

Daryl n'était pas dupe cependant. Dans cette simple équation que venait de lui soumettre Ted manquait un élément important.

- Et la fille ? demanda-t-il, ne prononçant pas un seul mot qui ne soit pas strictement nécessaire.

Il avait appelé Kat de cette façon sciemment, dans l'espoir peut-être vain que Ted en déduise qu'il n'en avait rien à faire d'elle. Plus longtemps il croirait que Daryl et Kat n'étaient pas liés, plus la jeune femme avait de chances de s'en sortir, elle aussi. Il vit le regard de l'homme baisser, alors qu'il fixait la chaise. Mais Daryl vit un semblant de sourire remonter sur ses lèvres. Cet homme ne s'arrêtait donc jamais de sourire ?

- Kat… répéta-t-il lentement, prenant le temps avant de rajouter : c'est une jolie fille. Mes hommes seraient très contents qu'elle reste avec nous. Très contents…Et toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Tu pourrais enfin prendre ce que tu rêves de prendre… Elle ne résisterait plus, tu sais… Alors qu'en dis-tu ? T'acceptes de rester avec nous ?

-Je… Je sais pas.

Cela lui écorchait la gorge de dire cela. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il ne pouvait se permettre de laisser son orgueil le dominer, pas dans cette situation. Pas tant que ce qu'il dirait aurait des répercussions, non seulement sur lui, mais aussi et surtout sur Kat. Il devait les sortir de là. Il eut soudainement une idée. S'il la jouait suffisamment fine, il pourrait en apprendre davantage sur Ted et sur ce qu'il allait faire.

- J'veux pas qu'elle reste… asséna Daryl, fixant un point devant lui.

- Ah ouais ?

Ted était vraiment surpris, cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu la figure. Daryl continua :

- Ouais. Elle m'a suffisamment fait chier ces derniers temps. J'veux plus la voir.

- Tu veux même pas la baiser ? Sérieux ? Tu s'rais prêt à la laisser partir sans en profiter un peu avant ? T'es pas sérieux…

- Si. J'vais même vous proposer mieux. Je reste, à la seule et unique condition qu'elle parte. Virez-la d'ici, et je reste.

Il vit les sourcils de l'homme se froncer, avant qu'il ne réponde, suspicieux :

- Tu serais pas entrain d'essayer d'lui sauve la mise, par hasard ?

Daryl se composa aussitôt un visage surpris. Pas question que Ted devine ses intentions. Il tenta de se disculper, faisait bouger les menottes autour de ses poignets :

- Lui sauver la mise ? A elle ? A cette… petite salope, cette putain d'allumeuse qui couche avec tout ce qu'elle voit ? Vous me connaissez vraiment mal…

- T'as vraiment une dent contre elle, pas vrai ?

- Ouais, c'est peu dire.

Ted se leva et contourna la chaise, plaçant deux doigts devant sa bouche comme s'il réfléchissait intensément. Il fit quelques pas ainsi, faisant plusieurs demi-tours en regardant fréquemment l'homme cloué au mur. Puis, finalement, il se tourna vers lui et dit :

- Tu comprends bien qu'je peux pas la laisser partir comme cela…

- Quoi ?

- J't'en prie, mes hommes ont pas tiré un coup d'puis des semaines. Ils vont vouloir profiter… Mais j'peux toujours les limiter. Si tu veux, une fois qu'ils seront tous passés sur elle, j'la laisserai partir.

Daryl se força à conserver un visage neutre, malgré son besoin féroce d'extérioriser sa frustration. Hors de question que ces porcs touchent à Kat. Pas elle. Il avait rarement ressenti une telle colère, la dernière étant quand ils avaient retrouvé Sophia, sortant de la grange. Le chasseur s'était alors défoulé sur Randall, ce petit branleur, le frappant comme jamais il n'avait frappé quelqu'un. Mais là, il n'avait rien à frapper, si ce n'était ce foutu visage souriant de Ted. Personne ne toucherait à Kat, il s'en fit la promesse silencieuse. Alors, dans un dernier espoir de détourner la sentence, il dit :

- J'vais la baiser.

Le visage de Ted se releva vivement, surpris qu'il était par la décision. Daryl serra les poings, comprenant ce qu'allait impliquer ce qu'il venait de dire. Mais il devait tenir bon, il devait sortir Kat de ce pétrin sans le moindre dommage.

- Vraiment ? demanda Ted, ses yeux brillant littéralement.

Daryl se demanda un instant s'il n'avait pas manigancé tout cela pour arriver à cette finalité. Etait-il suffisamment pervers pour avoir monté toute cette sordide manipulation ?

Daryl réalisa à ce moment-là que pas une fois l'homme n'avait parlé de profiter de Kat. Il avait parlé de Daryl, de ses hommes, mais jamais il n'avait envisagé l'idée de se la faire. Daryl ne comprenait pas. N'importe quel homme aurait sauté sur l'occasion, mais Ted semblait s'être mis à l'écart de ses hommes. Il se demanda à ce moment si Ted pouvait vraiment baiser. Peut-être était-il impuissant. Daryl avait une fois entendu parler de ce tueur en série, impuissant qui avait tué quelques femmes après avoir forcé leur mari à les prendre. Il avait regardé leurs ébats, puis avait refroidi la femme d'une balle dans la tête, puis de multiples coups de couteaux dans l'abdomen. Après tout, Ted ne pouvait peut-être pas baiser, et il comptait sur ses hommes pour assouvir ses fantasmes.

- Ouais. T'as raison, faut qu'j'en profite.

- Content de te l'entendre dire. Bon, ça me met dans l'embarras, j'avais promis à Kat qu'elle pourrait choisir son premier baiseur, mais elle va devoir se contenter le toi. T'as d'la chance que j'sois d'bonne humeur aujourd'hui.

Daryl se frotta les poignets lorsque Ted libéra ses bras. Il s'affaissa sur lui-même, et ressentit des fourmillements envahir ses jambes, dû à la position prolongée. Un des hommes s'approcha immédiatement de lui, le mettant en joue avec un flingue. Docile, Daryl suivit Ted dans la cuisine, prenant soin d'analyser les lieux, et les hommes.

Certains étaient les vrais toutous de Ted. Dominés de nature, ils étaient bien contents de pouvoir se reposer sur un leader tel que lui. Mais ils n'avaient pas grand-chose dans le froc, Daryl en était sûr. Il ne serait pas difficile d'en venir à bout. C'était seulement deux des hommes qui l'inquiétaient. Ces mêmes hommes qui les avaient menacés lorsqu'ils étaient entrés dans la cafétéria, ces hommes que Ted avait rappelés à l'ordre. Ils semblaient dangereux, et avaient suffisamment d'expérience dans les crimes pour se faire craindre du chasseur. La seule chose qui l'avantageait était la faible proportion en arme. Chaque homme avait la sienne, mais Daryl avait pu remarquer qu'ils n'en avaient pas bien plus. Cela lui serait utile. Avec un petit peu de chance, il pourrait choper une arme pour s'en servir contre les hommes. Peut-être même tous les tuer.

Mais ce qui inquiétait Daryl en ce moment était ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Il avait accepté de coucher avec Kat. Il avait décidé cela d'instinct, quand Ted lui avait dit que tous ses hommes seraient les violeurs de Kat. Il voulait leur laisser du temps. Mais aussi pour protéger Kat, en quelque sorte. Il s'interdit de penser aux autres raisons qui l'avaient poussé à choisir cette option. Il avait fait cela pour l'aider, rien d'autre. Daryl ne songea pas à ce qu'il pourrait se passer s'il ne trouvait pas d'échappatoire à la fin de leur petite scène. Il ne voulait même pas penser à la façon dont Kat réagirait lorsqu'il s'approcherait d'elle, lorsqu'elle comprendrait ce qu'il avait derrière la tête. Ce qu'il avait convenu, négocié, avec Ted. Il refusait de penser à l'éclat de dégoût, de déception, de tristesse immense que ses yeux exprimeraient immanquablement.

Les pensées de Daryl s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête alors qu'il entrait dans l'autre salle. Kat était toujours assise à la table, mais Daryl put remarquer qu'elle avait elle aussi été menottée. Il serra davantage les poings et s'avança dans la salle. Il s'arrêta lorsque Ted s'arrêta, et détourna le regard lorsque Kat jeta un œil vers lui. Comment allait-il pouvoir faire cela…

**A suivre...**


	14. Chapter 14

Crédits: The Walking Dead ne m'appartient pas, je ne touche aucun bénéfice de mes fictions. En revanche, les personnages originaux le sont, merci de le respecter.

Mille excuses pour le retard ! Mais vous savez quoi ? J'ai dorénavant 4 chapitres d'avance ! Ca m'est jamais arrivé cette histoire :) Ca veut dire que si tout va bien, vous aurez les chapitres à temps pour au moins un mois :)

Les réponses aux reviews seront un peu plus courtes cette fois, puisque j'ai deux reviews :) Mais pas des moindres, les reviews :), puisque CathouxXx comme Eolane ont dit qu'il s'agissait du meilleur chapitre pour l'instant. Quelle pression ça me met, ça XD

**Eolane**: c'est vrai qu'ils ont vraiment pas de bol de rencontrer ces hommes. C'était un peu voulu, je t'avouerais puisque, comme je l'ai déjà dit, je monte TLD à la manière d'un film catastrophe post apocalyptique, et je ne pouvait pas passer à coté de réflexions sur l'homme et ses réactions dans ce genre réactions, moi, la fan de psyco :) J'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à créer Ted, je crois que c'est un de mes personnages préférés. Et puis, avec Ted, je voulais vraiment montrer que certains hommes tournent mal, mais que c'était surtout les gens déjà complètement malades qui gouvernent dans un monde ou domine la force brutale et la sauvagerie.

Tes compliments sur Ted me vont donc droit au coeur :) J'adore créer des méchants mais c'est à chaque fois un sacré challenge, de faire un méchant réaliste et pas unilatéral. D'après ce que je lis, c'est réussi et j'en suis ravie :)

**CathouxXx:** Ted ! Je suis contente de ne pas être la seule à adorer les bad guy :) Est-ce que Ted est plus flippant qu'Elijah ? Je dirais que non, parce que Elijah m'a vraiment foutu la trouille dans ta fiction, mais comme tu l'a dis, c'est peut-être juste parce que nous avons créer nos méchants. Je t'avouerais que j'ai longuement hésité avant de faire de Ted un voyeur psychopathe Mais il était hors de question que je fasse un énième violeur et j'vais vu cet épisode de CM où ils parlaient d'un impuissant qui matait des couples. J'ai trouvé que cela correspondait bien avec Ted.

Kat est pleine de contradiction. Elle peut être terrifiée et en mode badasse en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. C'est un personnage que je me plait à rendre complexe, à placer dans des situations où elle réagit, parfois avec détermination parfois avec peur, parce que je pense sincèrement que personne n'est sans cesse effrayé, ou sans cesse courageux. Parfois, on est juste courageux parce qu'on a pas vraiment réfléchit aux conséquences de nos actes. Mais là, Kat a tout le loisir de réfléchir, et c'est destructeur. Toi qui aime le rapport à Kate et Adam, je ne vais rien dire, tu a la suite ici :)

Tu sais ce qu'on dit: Les psychopathes sont meilleurs psychologues que les psychologues eux-mêmes. Eh bien, c'est le cas ici. Encore une fois, c'est pour ne pas tomber dans le piège de "Daryl va voir Carol et elle lui fait comprendre qu'il crevé d'amour pour l'OC". J'ai trouvé ça fun que ce soit justement le gars qui le force à coucher avec elle qui lui tire les vers du nez :) Et oui, Ted en est d'autant plus tordu :)

Daryl, tordu ? J'ai jamais dit qu'il ne l'était pas. J'aime les personnages tordus, et Daryl en est un. C'est vrai que dans la série, il joue pas mal le rôle de la vierge mais dans ma fiction, Daryl est un mâle, et il le prouve. Je pense sincèrement qu'avec la vie qu'il a eu, il ne peux pas avoir de bon rapport avec le sexe. Pas avec Merle devant lui. Et oui, Daryl désire Kat, juste physiquement même si les derniers évènements les ont rapprochés Il n'est pas vraiment du genre à tomber amoureux aussi facilement, et pour lui, cela passe d'abord par le sexe. Cette scène est, comme tu l'as dit, la continuation de la séance masturbation de Daryl. C'est un peu un adolescent finalement qui se branle tout seulet qui veut coucher sans amour. Parce que pour Daryl, le sexe et l'amour ne vont pas ensembles.

Merci évidemment à **TheBoneyKingOfNowhere** pour sa correction et ses conseils judicieux :)

Voila, voila :)

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

Une goutte percuta l'acier, envoyant des gerbes humides autour du cercle ainsi créé. L'eau se rétracta ensuite, formant une jolie étoile aux multiples pointes entourées de quelques autres micros gouttes. La surface de la goutte trembla, et Kat put voir son reflet se modifier légèrement, donnant à son visage des allures de monstre. D'un geste agacé, elle passa une main sur ses yeux, recueillant les autres larmes s'apprêtant à tomber. Elle frotta ensuite sa main contre son jeans, avant d'effacer la goutte sur la table d'un coup de bras. Elle se fustigea mentalement. Elle ne devait pas pleurer, pas maintenant. Ted ne devait pas voir qu'il l'avait atteinte. Elle souffla doucement, sentant sa gorge trembler, comme les prémices d'une crise de larmes. Elle ferma les yeux, respira lentement, et tenta de se calmer.

Elle était terrifiée en vérité. Elle avait pu survive à des mois de calvaire, tuer des zombis sans aucun doute, protéger ses amis, tout cela sans être une seule fois paralysée par la peur. Mais cet homme, cet homme effrayant, cet homme qui la regardait avec toute la cruauté du monde dans le regard, elle ne pouvait y faire face. Elle s'en sentait incapable. Comme si, tout d'un coup, tout le courage qu'elle avait mobilisé ces derniers mois, toute cette adrénaline qui avait couru dans ses veines alors qu'elle se battait pour sauver sa propre vie, avait soudainement disparu, remplacé par un abattement sans limites.

Elle aurait aimé que rien de cela ne soit arrivé. Pas seulement les derniers évènements mais absolument tout. Elle aurait tout donné pour oublier cette histoire d'épidémie, pour retrouver sa vie, sa chère vie qui lui manquait tant. Elle aurait tout donné pour retrouver son appartement, trop petit, son boulot à l'hôpital, et Adam…Elle se rendait compte à ce moment-là, alors qu'elle regardait le vide devant elle, qu'elle ne demandait rien de mieux que d'être avec Adam. Que de lui dire à quel point elle était désolée. Adam lui manquait, il lui manquait plus que jamais.

* * *

_- …Je te présente Adam._

_Kat sourit au nouveau venu. Elle était assise à la table du café dans lequel elle avait l'habitude de se retrouver avec Chris, son meilleur ami, lorsqu'ils avaient assez de temps pour avaler un café. Ce qui arrivait rarement. Elle se leva de sa table, délaissant son gobelet de café serré qui tenait chaud à ses doigts. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, remettant en place quelques mèches rebelles qui n'existaient que dans son imagination. Ce geste était un tic dont elle n'avait jamais réussi à se débarrasser. Elle avait toujours peur d'avoir une tête affreuse, et ce surtout lorsqu'elle devait faire face à un beau garçon. Et le dénommé Adam était beau. _

_La première chose que Kat remarqua fut ses yeux. Il avait des yeux d'un bleu délavé, tirant sur le gris, qui lui donnait un regard à la fois pétillant et espiègle. Il avait l'air d'être le genre d'homme à n'avoir pas encore quitté l'enfance, et, même si Kat se considérait comme étant __quelqu'un__ de plutôt mature, elle ne put s'empêcher de trouver ce trait séduisant. Elle élargit sa vision, pour englober l'ensemble de son visage, sa peau halée alors qu'il faisait seulement quelques degrés dehors, ses joues creuses, ses oreilles en pointes et ses cheveux légèrement bouclés qui complétaient l'impression générale de Kat. Elle n'eut besoin que de quelques secondes pour le trouver attirant. Tellement attirant qu'elle se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Mal à l'aise, elle se tourna vers Chris, qui la fixait avec un grand sourire. Elle était presque sûre qu'il avait deviné ses pensées. Elle lui rendit son sourire, et se pencha dans l'intention de lui faire la bise. Comme d'habitude, il posa sa main contre son épaule. Puis vint le tour d'Adam. Sentant son cœur s'emballer, elle s'approcha de l'homme, le laissant à son tour faire un bout du chemin. Elle sentit rapidement les lèvres chaudes venir à la rencontre de sa joue, restant quelques instants de plus que nécessaire. Le temps sembla s'être suspendu à tel point __que__ Kat put presque sentir son cœur ralentir comme pour prolonger le moment. _

_Mais bientôt le temps, infatigable, se remit en route, et Kat observa, hébétée, Adam s'éloigner d'eux, réalisant après coup qu'il allait chercher un café pour lui et Chris. Clignant des yeux, elle se rassit à sa table, tandis que Chris s'installait en face d'elle. Il se débarrassa de son manteau, de son écharpe, qu'il posa sur le dossier de sa chaise, puis, se tournant vers Kat, il interrogea, un étrange sourire aux lèvres :_

_- T'as fini ta perm aux urgences ?_

_Le regard de Kat se fit aussitôt noir. Il savait toujours comment l'enrager, et ne manquait pas une occasion. Kat résista à la tentation de lui faire un doigt d'honneur, et souffla à la place, fixant son gobelet devant elle :_

_- Ose même pas te moquer…J'ai __dû__ soigner une piqûre d'abeille, trois rhums, une gastro-entérite, et expliquer à une femme enceinte que, pour que la pilule marche, il fallait que ce soit elle qui la prenne, et pas son mari. Tout cela en espagnol, je peux te dire que j'en ai mis du temps pour me faire comprendre. T'ai-je déjà dit que je ne parlais pas un mot d'espagnol, à part burritos ?_

_Chris eut la décence de se retenir de rire. Il tenta de conserver un visage sérieux, mais échoua littéralement lorsque Kat poursuivit sur un ton théâtral :_

_- Le top du top quand même, c'était cet abruti qui s'était coincé la queue dans la braguette de son pantalon. Il était déjà rouge pivoine lorsqu'il est entré, et il a fallu dix minutes pour qu'il ait le courage de me dire ce qu'il avait. Et puis après, il a pleuré pendant une heure quand je lui ai dit qu'il garderait une jolie cicatrice sur ses bijoux de famille. Je l'ai entendu __appeler__ sa mère en geignant._

_Chris pouffa de rire. L'anecdote en elle-même était drôle, mais pas plus cocasse qu'un certain pourcentage des visites qu'ils subissaient tous les jours à l'hôpital. Les gens avaient la mauvaise habitude de s'alarmer dès qu'ils étaient malades ces derniers temps, et ils franchissaient les portes des urgences pour un rien. Cela avait le don d'agacer les internes comme Kat et Chris au plus haut point, étant avant tout à l'hôpital pour apprendre. La faute à toutes ces nouvelles « pseudo épidémies » qui effrayaient les citoyens plus sûrement que l'annonce d'une catastrophe naturelle. _

_Mais Kat avait une façon de raconter l'histoire, un ton, un visage qui étaient tout bonnement hilarants. Il lui était impossible de rester sérieux lorsqu'elle contait de cette manière. Mais, et malgré son hilarité, il ne put s'empêcher de la plaindre. Kat avait passé la matinée aux urgences, tandis que Chris avait profité d'une demi-journée de libre pour aller voir certains de ses anciens amis. Kat savait que ce n'était pas sa principale raison, mais elle n'avait fait aucun commentaire. Chris avait besoin de partir après sa rupture avec son copain, qui travaillait lui aussi à l'hôpital en tant qu'infirmier. Kat compatissait. Chris était franchement génial et elle trouvait aberrant qu'aucun homme ne le __voie__. Alors, avec un regard tout sauf discret, elle hocha la tête en direction d'Adam, avant de jeter un regard interrogateur à Chris._

_- Il est pas gay, soupira celui-ci, comprenant l'insinuation de Kat. Et puis, c'est un ami d'enfance, je le vois comme un frère. Par contre, toi…_

_Kat ne __put__ s'empêcher de sourire. Ils se connaissaient décidément très bien._

_- Il est mignon, c'est vrai, concéda Kat, ne voulant pas trop s'avancer._

_- Et célibataire. D'habitude, ça te suffit._

_- Ca veut dire quoi, ça ? demanda Kat, sachant très bien ce que son ami insinuait. Que je suis une fille facile, c'est ça ?_

_- J'allais pas dire ça…Mais avoue que tu n'attends pas vraiment le mariage pour te faire un mec…._

_- C'est pas faux. Parce que toi, tu attends pour passer la seconde base ?_

_- Eh, tu te rappelles, je suis gay, on voit pas les choses de la même façon. _

_- Ok, 1-0._

_Ils échangèrent un sourire complice. Leur sexualité respective était un grand sujet d'amusement entre eux deux. Kat n'était pas du genre à attendre des mois pour passer à l'acte, __quant__ à Chris, son homosexualité le rendait romantique au possible. Ils passaient parfois des soirées entières à parler de leurs histoires en tout genre, sur le ton de l'humour ou sur le ton de la confidence._

_L'arrivée d'Adam les coupa dans leur discussion. Un plateau à la main, il rangea un bout de papier dans sa poche, et Kat n'eut aucun mal à distinguer un numéro inscrit dessus. Elle comprit que c'était celui de la serveuse, qui, derrière son comptoir, fixait les fesses du jeune homme d'un air envieux. Kat ne fit aucune remarque et sourit davantage lorsqu'Adam s'installa à __côté__ de Chris, et lui tendit un des deux cafés tandis qu'il s'en réservait un. Avec un sourire, il regarda Kat et demanda :_

_- Alors, cette matinée ?_

* * *

Le souvenir persista quelques instants dans l'esprit de Kat. Cette époque lui manquait. Elle aurait tellement aimé retrouver ce café, ses amis, cette journée où ses seules préoccupations étaient son boulot, ses études et sa relation naissante avec le jeune homme, étudiant en journalisme. Elle regrettait de n'avoir pas eu le temps de lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait eu envie de lui dire. Il ne la méritait pas. Il méritait tellement mieux. Adam était le genre d'homme à mériter une fille gentille, aimante, prête à s'engager avec lui, à bâtir un avenir ensemble. Kat n'avait jamais été capable de ça. Elle avait toujours eu une peur panique de l'engagement, et de tout ce qui s'y rapportait. Son pire cauchemar était de se retrouver mariée, avec deux ou trois gosses à charge dont elle ne saurait que faire. Elle avait besoin d'indépendance, de pouvoir partir à l'autre bout du monde si l'envie l'en prenait. Elle ne voulait pas de point d'accroche. Mais, à cet instant, alors qu'elle attendait avec appréhension le retour de Ted, alors qu'elle se demandait si elle serait encore en vie dans quelques heures, si elle pourrait un jour revoir le groupe, revoir ses amis, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'aurait rien voulu de plus que d'être avec Adam. Elle s'en voulait tant…

Un bruit sourd la tira de ses pensées sombres. Elle entendit des pas s'approcher d'elle, uns seconde avant qu'elle ne relève la tête en direction de la cuisine. Elle aperçut Daryl qui s'avançait vers elle. Elle fut immédiatement soulagée. La boule d'angoisse qui avait pris possession de son être se résorba et elle faillit pousser un soupir libérateur. Daryl était là. En vie. Il allait la protéger. Il allait botter le cul de ces connards et les sortir de là. Il allait les sortir de là.

Son soulagement ne dura qu'une minute. Un battement de cils, avant qu'une silhouette ne se profile derrière le chasseur, s'avançant pour finir par le dépasser. Kat reconnut Ted. Ce fut comme si un bloc de béton tombait sur elle, lui coupant la respiration. Cet homme lui inspirait une telle frayeur que, tout à coup, toute la confiance qu'elle avait eue en Daryl s'évanouit, remplacée par une peur sans nom. Elle était terrifiée. Elle jeta un regard vers Daryl, en quête de son soutien, d'un regard qui dirait « T'en fais pas, je suis là ». Mais il avait la tête penchée en avant, ses yeux fixant le sol à ses pieds. Puis Kat remarqua ses poings, serrés à craquer le long de ses hanches, et son corps, tendu comme un arc, comme s'il était prêt à bondir sur leur agresseur.

Kat ne l'avait jamais vu comme cela. Bien sûr, Daryl était quelqu'un de sanguin, il était prêt à partir au quart de tour lorsqu'on l'agaçait, Kat était bien placée pour le savoir, étant la responsable de sa mauvaise humeur la plupart du temps, mais elle savait qu'il était capable d'une concentration et d'un sang froid sans limite lorsque la situation l'exigeait. Il était rationnel, réfléchissait en fonction du résultat et de toutes les données qu'il avait. Kat l'avait vu chasser, marchant dans la nature sans qu'un seul de ses muscles ne trahisse ses intentions. Elle avait vu son visage neutre alors qu'il obéissait aux ordres de Rick, même quand il n'était pas d'accord avec le chef. Il était capable d'un self-contrôle exceptionnel. Kat l'avait toujours admiré pour cela.

Mais le Daryl qu'elle avait en face d'elle ne ressemblait en rien à cela. Elle le voyait trembler, comme s'il se retenait à grand peine de foncer sur Ted, de lui arracher la tête si violemment que même le plafond serait taché de sang. Kat prit peur, se demanda ce que Ted avait bien pu lui dire pour que Daryl soit dans un tel état.

Puis Daryl leva la tête. Et Kat se rendit compte qu'elle aurait préféré qu'il ne le fasse pas. Parce qu'elle pouvait survivre à toutes ces interrogations qui la tuaient à petit feu. Elle pouvait survivre aux derniers évènements accepter qu'ils soient en fâcheuse posture, accepter même le fait que Ted soit un violeur qui s'apprêtait à la jeter en pâture à ses hommes. Elle s'en était doutée à l'instant précis où le sourire mielleux de Ted leur avait ouvert. Certaines choses ne trompaient pas. Mais ce qu'elle lut dans le regard de Daryl à ce moment-là la glaça. La gela jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Durant un millième de seconde, le temps que dura leur échange, avant qu'il ne baisse la tête, incapable de soutenir son regard, Kat put lire dans ses yeux.

Daryl avait un regard incroyablement expressif. Il ne parlait presque jamais, uniquement lorsque c'était nécessaire et inévitable. Il ne se confiait pas, il n'était pas proche des gens. Les rares choses que Kat avait apprises sur lui étaient grâce à ce qu'il ne pouvait pas maîtriser. Son regard en faisait partie. Kat pouvait, rien qu'en regardant ses yeux, savoir ce qu'il ressentait. S'il était inquiet. Ou en colère, la plupart du temps contre elle. Ou heureux, enfin, aussi heureux que Daryl Dixon pouvait l'être. C'était quelque chose qu'elle avait appris à force de passer ses journées avec lui, de partager des moments intenses en terme de sentiments, en tuant à ses côtés des rôdeurs, en passant trop prêt de la mort un nombre incalculable de fois. Ce fut pourquoi, lorsqu'elle plongea son regard dans celui du chasseur, elle n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup de temps pour interpréter ses prunelles. Et son cœur s'accéléra sensiblement en comprenant ce que voulait dire cette lueur qu'elle voyait. Une peur, une peur sans limite, infinie, voilà ce que ses yeux exprimaient. Et Kat sentit sa propre peur, dévastatrice, prendre possession de son âme, la tétanisant. Et elle eut, à cet instant, la certitude qu'ils étaient morts.

* * *

_La voiture s'arrêta en douceur. Le conducteur freina, une main posée sur le volant et une autre sur le levier de vitesse tandis qu'il stoppait son véhicule. Une dernière manœuvre, et il enclencha le frein à main, s'immobilisant. Avec un regard en direction de sa passagère, il coupa le contact, laissant les clés en place. Il plaça une main sur ses cuisses, et envoya un sourire à la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait. Rodé par l'habitude, il dit, de sa voix la plus sensuelle :_

_- J'ai passé une excellente soirée en ta compagnie…_

_Il laissa passer un temps de silence, attendant la réponse de son rendez-vous. Celle-ci dit, avec un sourire amusé :_

_- Moi aussi. Mais la soirée n'est pas tout à fait finie…Un dernier verre ?_

_Adam écarquilla les yeux, surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela. Il n'avait jamais connu une seule fille qui, à la fin du premier rendez-vous, l'invitait déjà chez elle. Cette Kat, étudiante en médecine, était décidément surprenante. Il hocha la tête et, avec une satisfaction non dissimulée, récupéra ses clés et les fourra dans sa poche. Il sortit de sa voiture, la verrouilla avant de courir derrière la jeune femme qui ouvrait déjà la porte de son immeuble. Légèrement excité par l'étrangeté de la situation, il frétillait presque tandis qu'ils prenaient l'ascenseur côte à côte, son esprit déjà complètement envahi de pensées pas très catholiques. Ils s'arrêtèrent au quatrième étage et ils parcoururent le couloir sombre jusqu'à une porte que Kat ouvrit d'un tour de clé. Adam pénétra derrière elle._

_Il accepta la bière que Kat lui proposa et s'installa dans l'un des __fauteuils qui composaient le salon__. Il regarda Kat alors qu'elle récupérait les deux bouteilles dans le petit __frigo, qu'elle__ les ouvrait et qu'elle le rejoignait. Il était encore stupéfait par leur soirée. Cela faisait un bout de temps qu'il n'était pas sorti avec une fille, ses derniers essais __n'ayant__ pas été des plus réussis. Sa dernière relation longue remontait à plus de trois mois, et avait laissé le garçon meurtri. Sa précédente compagne lui avait fait du gringue à une soirée étudiante et, après quelques rendez-vous des plus charmants, elle lui avait avoué qu'elle entretenait déjà une relation avec l'un des professeurs de leur fac. De quoi refroidir Adam. Il se demanda encore une fois pourquoi aucune des filles qu'il rencontrait n'était prête à avoir une relation construite avec lui. Il n'était pas blasé au point de ne plus vouloir s'amuser, il le faisait souvent avec certaines filles dont il ne se rappelait jamais le nom le lendemain matin, mais il cherchait maintenant un peu plus qu'un flirt. Il voulait tomber amoureux. Et, alors qu'il observait Kat poser la bouteille sur la table basse devant lui, alors qu'elle s'asseyait dans le fauteuil en face de lui en lui servant le plus magnifique sourire qu'il ait jamais __vu,__ il se dit qu'il était peut-être chanceux ce soir._

_Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant quelques minutes puis, l'alcool aidant, le sujet dévia rapidement sur le sexe, et ils s'amusèrent bientôt à parler de ce qu'ils aimaient, de ce qu'ils avaient déjà testé. Ce fut donc sans surprise que, alors qu'ils se levaient tous les deux pour jeter leur troisième bière à la poubelle, rejoignant les autres, l'un se rapprocha de l'autre jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent. Un baiser qui s'enflamma rapidement. Une sorte de passion les dévora bientôt et ils se retrouvèrent à s'arracher fougueusement leurs vêtements, dans un but animal de se soulager. Kat l'entraîna rapidement dans sa chambre juste à côté, jetant dans un coin son gilet. Elle déboutonna la chemise d'Adam, l'ôtant en de brefs gestes saccadés. Mais, lorsqu'elle dégrafa son soutien-gorge, Adam ralentit la cadence. Il la voulait, il le savait, mais il savait aussi qu'il voulait plus. Il ne voulait pas coucher avec elle et devoir partir une fois le matin venu. Il voulait rester. _

_- Attends, __attends__, souffla-t-il, empêchant les mains baladeuses de Kat de venir le prendre dans son caleçon._

_- Quoi ?_

_Adam eut une brève hésitation, mais demanda néanmoins :_

_- Tu es sûre ?_

_- De coucher avec toi ? __Sourit__ Kat, __d'un__ sourire légèrement moqueur. Oui, j'en suis sûre. Puis, montrant d'un geste vague de la main son corps, elle tenta : On peut…_

_Une nouvelle fois, Adam stoppa sa main avant qu'elle n'atteigne son torse. Il voulait être __sûr__._

_- Non, je veux dire de…de tout ça. De nous._

_- De nous ? __Répéta__ la jeune femme, les sourcils froncés. Tu veux dire quoi ?_

_- Je…Je ne veux pas qu'une nuit. J'veux plus._

_- Plus ?_

_- Plus._

_Un silence lui répondit. Il hésita. Il ne voulait pas tout gâcher avec elle avant même que leur relation ne commence. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le jette loin de chez elle parce qu'il aurait été trop pressant. Alors il attendit, comme un condamné à mort attendant la potence. Il avait l'impression alcoolisée que sa vie se jouait sur la réponse de la jeune femme. Puis, il la vit sourire, lentement, et elle répondit, ses mains revenant fureter sur le corps de son futur amant :_

_- Plus, alors._

* * *

- Chère Kat. J'espère que tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyée sans nous…

La voix insidieuse de Ted la frappa de plein fouet, envoyant loin d'elle l'agréable souvenir. Elle cligna des yeux, se rappelant en un millième de seconde qu'elle n'était pas avec Adam, dans son petit appartement du centre de Columbia, mais bien ici, dans cette cafétéria qui ressemblait dorénavant à l'enfer pour elle. Un enfer dont jamais elle ne sortirait. L'absence de réponse ne sembla pas affecter le chef, qui, se tournant un instant vers ses hommes, reprit :

- Mes hommes se sont-ils bien tenus avec toi, ma chérie ?

Kat garda les yeux baissés. Le fait qu'il s'inquiète pour elle était presque pire que tout ce qu'il avait dit un peu plus tôt. Presque seulement. Car ses paroles, prononcées dans un murmure, comme un secret destiné à elle seule, étaient gravées au fer blanc dans l'esprit de Kat. Elle était sûre qu'elle ne pourrait jamais les effacer.

- Je répète : mes hommes se sont-ils bien tenus avec toi ?

Kat serra les dents, mais releva la tête, croisant le regard de son tortionnaire. Avec tout le courage qu'elle put rassembler, elle répondit, hargneuse :

- Oui.

-Tant mieux. Tu vas rester un petit moment avec nous, alors autant qu'on s'entende bien.

Kat tenta un second regard en direction de Daryl. Regard que celui-ci ne vit pas, trop concentré qu'il était à fixer le sol. Il n'avait même pas réagi à la dernière remarque de l'homme. Kat était perplexe. Quelques minutes auparavant, il n'avait pas accepté que Ted parle mal à Kat, il avait été prêt à risquer sa vie juste pour que Ted ne manque pas de respect à la jeune femme. Quelque chose avait dû se passer, quelque chose de terrible pour que Daryl ait à ce point changé. Ted l'avait peut-être menacé. Ou blessé. Peut-être même l'avait-il torturé. Elle tenta de voir si son partenaire était blessé mais elle se heurta aux vêtements qui recouvraient la quasi-totalité du corps du chasseur. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil vers Ted, pas tranquille, et remarqua à ce moment le sourire qu'il arborait. Elle eut la désagréable impression qu'il lisait dans ses pensées, qu'il savait exactement tout ce qu'elle redoutait. Elle n'aurait même pas été étonnée qu'il en soit capable. Il ne mit pas longtemps avant de reprendre, souriant toujours largement :

- Ça fait longtemps que notre linge n'a pas été nettoyé. Peux-tu t'en charger ?

La phrase était une question, et cela enragea profondément la jeune femme. Qu'il ose lui demander cela de cette manière, comme s'il aurait accepté qu'elle refuse, la mettait hors d'elle. Ses manières mielleuses et fausses l'angoissaient autant qu'elles lui donnaient envie de l'éventrer. Elle serra les dents, refusant de craquer face à cet homme. Elle devait être plus forte. Daryl ne pouvait rien pour eux, elle l'avait compris, alors elle devait être celle qui les sortirait de là.

Un homme s'approcha d'elle, et, la tenant par le biceps, la força à se lever. Son poignet gémit lorsqu'il fut retenu entre la menotte et la poigne de l'homme. Elle l'entendit soupirer tandis que Ted lançait une remarque acerbe à son homme de main. Une dizaine de secondes plus tard, des doigts boudinés se saisissaient de son poignet, jouant avec la menotte pour en extraire sa main. La pression du métal disparut, et elle tendit aussitôt son autre main pour venir frotter la peau rougie, meurtrie par les entraves. Mais elle n'en eut pas le temps. Elle fut poussée brutalement en avant, maintenue en joue par un fusil noir. Docile, elle obéit et se mit à marcher, tentant une dernière fois d'attirer le regard de Daryl sur elle. Elle devait savoir ce qu'il avait. Et ce fut le cas, alors qu'elle passait près de la banque d'aliment, juste avant qu'elle ne disparaisse derrière. Daryl leva la tête, mais ne regarda pas dans sa direction. Il regardait Ted et Kat put voir, d'où elle était, que toute trace de colère avait déserté son visage. Il semblait serein. Et le cœur de Kat loupa un battement.

On lui donna une bassine remplie d'eau, un savon qui était devenu noir de crasse et on la plaça à côté d'une pile de vêtements, tous plus crades les uns que les autres. Avec un grognement qu'elle retint à grand peine, elle s'assit sur une chaise bancale qu'on lui accorda et commença sa corvée. Son esprit travaillait à cent à l'heure pour trouver une idée. N'importe quoi, pourvu qu'elle puisse les sortir de là. Elle mit de côté l'étrange attitude de Daryl, préférant se concentrer sur ce qu'elle savait de ce groupe. Ils étaient sept hommes. Et ils avaient des armes. Kat avait vu deux fusils, quelques armes à poing, mais il y avait en majorité des couteaux et des armes blanches de toutes sortes. Ils ne devaient pas avoir bien plus d'armes. Elle tenta quelques coups d'oeil autour d'elle, pour en savoir davantage, mais échoua lamentablement. Deux hommes la surveillaient comme du lait sur le feu et s'avançaient vers elle d'un air menaçant à chaque fois qu'elle faisait mine de regarder autre part que sur son linge.

Elle nettoya les vêtements durant un temps qui lui parut infini, ne comprenant pas les intentions de Ted. Lors de leur premier entretien, il lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'ils useraient et abusaient d'elle par tous les moyens. Kat n'avait rien vu d'autre que des mâles en quête de sexe. Elle s'en était doutée à l'instant même où elle avait sentit le regard appréciateur de Ted sur elle. Et elle savait ce que ces hommes projetaient pour elle. La pensée la tétanisa immédiatement, et elle eut besoin d'une main sur son épaule, une main insistante et poisseuse, pour qu'elle reprenne sa besogne. Son esprit ne tarda cependant pas à dériver de nouveau. Lorsque Ted était revenu en compagnie de Daryl, il n'avait pas fait une seule remarque allant de ce sens, et avait envoyé Kat nettoyer le linge. C'était un revirement de situation plutôt inattendu, et Kat ne savait que penser.

Elle en était là dans ses pensées lorsqu'un autre homme pénétra dans la cuisine. Elle tourna la tête dans sa direction, aussitôt reprise par un des hommes, un trentenaire hispanique, qui la poussa du plat de son arme. Alors elle dut se repérer au bruit. Elle entendit l'homme se diriger vers l'autre bout de la salle, à l'opposé de sa position actuelle. Elle entendit un froissement de tissu, et elle se demanda s'il lui apportait davantage de travail. Elle grogna d'avance. Le frottement s'intensifia et sembla se rapprocher d'elle avant de s'éloigner progressivement. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit l'homme tirer un large matelas sur le sol. A quoi cela pouvait bien lui servir ? Son cœur s'accéléra. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

- Allez, viens !

Encore une fois, on la força à se lever. Surprise, elle lâcha le savon qu'elle tenait, le faisant tomber dans la bassine pleine d'eau et éclaboussant un de ses gardes. Elle vit son visage se transformer en un masque de colère et elle se répandit immédiatement en excuses. Sans aucune délicatesse, on la mena dans l'autre pièce. Elle se laissa faire, interloquée. Pourquoi l'avaient-ils envoyée faire la lessive pour l'arrêter avant la fin ? Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans l'autre pièce, elle vit le reste des hommes debout d'un côté du matelas, posé par terre au milieu de la pièce. Elle ne comprenait pas. Etait-ce une diversion ? Et une diversion pour quoi faire ? Que lui préparaient-ils ? Kat se rendit alors compte qu'elle tremblait. Elle tremblait tellement qu'elle avait l'impression que si l'homme la lâchait, elle tomberait comme une vieille merde desséchée. Elle n'avait soudainement plus aucune volonté.

L'homme la mena jusqu'au centre de la pièce, s'arrêta, regarda Ted sans un mot. Kat resta elle aussi silencieuse. Pas pour éviter de craquer, comme quelques temps auparavant. Juste parce qu'elle n'en avait plus la force. Elle ne pouvait pas parler, sous peine de tomber en cendres. Elle en était certaine. Comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Elle n'eut même pas la force de lever la tête pour chercher Daryl. A quoi cela aurait-il servi ? Il avait clairement abandonné. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais, tout d'un coup, cela n'eut plus la moindre importance. Pas avec ce qu'elle allait subir. Car, alors que Ted lâchait un bref « Sur le matelas » à l'homme qui la tenait, alors qu'elle était jetée sans ménagement sur le matelas percé et crasseux, alors qu'elle fixait l'étoffe salie de substances dont elle ne voulait surtout pas connaître l'origine, elle eut la certitude qu'elle était finie. Qu'ils allaient la violer, l'un après l'autre, comme si elle n'était qu'un vulgaire animal.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire pour les empêcher. Ce fut comme si toute la tension qu'elle avait tenté de retenir, toute cette peur qu'elle avait refusé de laisser s'exprimer explosait soudainement en elle tel un barrage qui sauterait. Elle n'avait plus aucune raison de se retenir dorénavant, et un sentiment de détresse, de désespoir profond envahi son être et elle sentit son cœur sombrer dans sa poitrine. Elle n'avait plus de raison de lutter. Elle avait tenté de garder la tête haute, de résister. Elle s'était reposée sur Daryl, avait cru qu'il la sortirait de là. Puis, lorsqu'elle avait vu qu'il en était incapable, elle s'était convaincue qu'elle y arriverait. Seule. Qu'elle les sortirait de là car elle était plus forte que ces hommes. Mais elle n'était pas plus forte. Elle était terrorisée. Tétanisée. Elle allait mourir. Cette pensée traversa son esprit à la vitesse de l'éclair, laissant une onde dévastatrice ravager son cerveau. Elle allait mourir. Elle s'en rendait compte maintenant. Elle allait être abusée, puis tuée. Elle n'existait déjà plus.

Les larmes coulèrent. Elle les sentit rouler le long de ses joues et ne chercha aucunement à les sécher. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Elle n'était plus humaine. Les sanglots la secouèrent. Elle ne tenta pas de se calmer. Contrairement à tous ses autres chagrins, où elle refusait catégoriquement de se laisser aller, où elle se concentrait suffisamment pour calmer les soubresauts de son être en proie aux sanglots, elle ne fit rien pour les atténuer cette fois-ci. Elle n'allait pas mourir. Pas tout de suite. Pas avant d'avoir souffert. Encore. Et encore. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit aussi pitoyable que les rôdeurs. Une âme qui n'existe plus, condamnée à survivre, une coquille vide. Voila ce qu'elle allait devenir. Un rôdeur. Un rôdeur sans émotions, sans âme.

* * *

_- J'ai un cadeau pour toi._

_Cette phrase la travaillait depuis des heures. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée à l'hôpital, pour être exact. J'ai un cadeau pour toi. Un phrase anodine, innocente, mais emplie d'une promesse qui n'avait pas échappé à la jeune femme. Elle adorait les cadeaux. Mais elle détestait attendre. Et son petit ami, cet ignoble et arrogant Adam Wilson, le savait. Il le savait même très bien. Le matin même, ils s'étaient réveillés ensemble, pour la troisième fois cette __semaine-là.__ Et il n'était que vendredi. Cela faisait trois mois et demi qu'ils sortaient ensemble, pourtant ils ne passaient pas une journée l'un sans l'autre. Leur relation était nouvelle, passionnée, et ils s'adoraient l'un l'autre. Le soleil était plus éclatant chaque jour. Adam était un mec formidable. Gentil, attentionné, drôle, et un dieu au lit. Kat avait tout pour être heureuse. Ce matin donc, ils avaient déjeuné ensemble, puis s'étaient __séparé__ d'un baiser sur le pas de la porte. Pourtant, et pour la première fois depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble, Adam s'était penché un peu plus longtemps, son souffle frôlant celui de sa copine, et il avait glissé :_

_- J'ai un cadeau pour toi._

_Et, alors que Kat ouvrait les yeux avec surprise, il était parti à toute vitesse, riant lorsque la jeune femme, qui détestait attendre__, s'était écriée__ à travers le couloir silencieux :_

_- Quoi, quel cadeau ?_

_Cela __faisait__ maintenant trois heures qu'elle était à l'hôpital. Elle avait subi quelques visites aux urgences, passage obligatoire pour les internes, avait soutenu une femme qui venait de perdre son mari et discuté du temps affreux ces derniers temps en compagnie de ses collègues. Pourtant, à aucun moment de la journée cette phrase ne l'avait __quittée__, et elle avait passé la matinée à ruminer, se demandant mille et une fois ce que pouvait être ce mystérieux cadeau. Un dîner au restaurant ? Un bijou ? Elle passait par des millions de théories, toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres. Aux alentours de onze heures, elle commença même à se ronger les ongles, tic qu'elle n'avait pas eu depuis ses années lycée, à l'époque où elle n'était qu'une intello mal dans __sa__ peau. Elle passa sa pause déjeuner à harceler par SMS son chéri, lui promettant __monts__ et merveilles __sexuels__, le menaçant lorsqu'il refusa catégoriquement de lui donner le moindre indice. Elle expédia son travail __l'après-midi__, pressée d'être de retour chez elle._

_A 17 heures, elle arracha presque sa blouse, la troqua contre un chemisier qui traînait dans son casier et courut presque jusqu'à un tram qui passait. Elle se rua chez elle, bousculant plusieurs personnes au passage et __lançant__ ses excuses au vent. Elle grimpa quatre à quatre les marches de son immeuble, l'ascenseur étant en panne, et pénétra chez elle à la vitesse de l'éclair. Le temps de prendre une douche rapide, de se coiffer un minimum, et Adam frappait à sa porte, comme d'habitude en retard de plusieurs minutes. Elle lui ouvrit, présentant un sourire des plus __éblouissants__. Il n'eut pas le temps de poser deux pieds dans l'appartement qu'elle l'harcelait déjà de __questions__. Il se servit une bière, lui en proposa une qu'elle déclina et fit comme si de rien n'était tandis qu'il se mettait à l'aise. Finalement, il se tourna vers elle, arborant un large sourire. Il inspira profondément, comme si ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire lui demandait un effort intense. Il commença:_

_- Je…On se fait un ciné ce week-end ?_

_La mâchoire de Kat se décrocha. C'était ça sa surprise ? Un cinéma ? Elle s'était angoissée toute la journée pour un cinéma ? Elle lui envoya un regard noir, néanmoins suspicieuse :_

_- Attends, tu te fous de ma gueule ?_

_- …Non. Je veux qu'on __aille__ au ciné ce week-end. Je te laisserai même choisir le film si tu veux._

_Kat fronça les sourcils. Elle était prête à parier qu'il ne lui disait pas la vérité, et elle s'apprêtait à partir à la pêche aux informations lorsque des lèvres la coupèrent. C'étaient celles d'Adam qui remuaient agréablement contre les siennes, la coupant dans ses pensées. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, il l'avait __débarrassée__ de la plupart de ses affaires, et la menait à tâtons dans sa chambre. Kat sourit contre les lèvres de son amant, et répondit à ses demandes gourmandes…_

_Une demi-heure après, ils étaient étendus sur le lit, repus et exténués. Kat respirait difficilement et elle souriait à Adam, dans le même état qu'elle. Elle se tourna vers le bord du lit, __ne__ voulant pas s'éterniser, mais une main se plaqua contre sa taille, la faisait basculer contre Adam. Elle allait protester pour la forme, mais une autre main rejoignit la première, la retenant. Soupirant, elle s'allongea contre son petit ami, savourant l'instant. Elle posa sa tête contre son épaule nue, __laissant__ ses doigts courir sur son ventre légèrement rebondi._

_- Je veux qu'on emménage ensemble._

_Kat stoppa tout mouvement, stupéfaite. Elle releva la tête, plongeant son regard dans celui, presque argenté, d'Adam. Etait-ce bien lui qui venait de parler ? Compte tenu de son regard concentré, elle pouvait dire que oui. Elle fronça les sourcils, comprenant que c'était probablement ce qu'il avait voulu lui annoncer plus tôt. Elle ne répondit rien, incapable de parler. Adam reprit, faisant glisser ses doigts dans la chevelure sombre de sa compagne :_

_- J'y ai bien réfléchi. Ca fait pas mal de temps qu'on navigue l'un chez l'autre, il serait aussi bien qu'on __vive__ ensemble, non ?_

_Kat resta silencieuse. Jusqu'à cet instant, elle était persuadée d'être heureuse. Elle était avec un homme exceptionnel, elle devait bien le reconnaître. Elle avait un boulot fantastique, des amis sincères et aimants. Elle avait une vie de rêve. Mais, alors qu'Adam la regardait avec toute l'attente possible dans le regard, un espoir si enfantin, si innocent, si romantique, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas heureuse. Pas avec lui. Il attendait trop de __choses__ d'elle, trop vite, trop sûrement. Elle ne pouvait pas être avec un homme comme lui._

_Elle ouvrit la bouche, prête __à__ se montrer sincère avec lui, à lui dire que non, ils ne pouvaient pas vivre ensemble, parce qu'elle n'était pas prête, parce qu'elle n'attendait pas les mêmes choses de la vie que lui, une sonnerie de téléphone les interrompit. Soupirant, elle délaissa l'étreinte d'Adam pour se traîner jusqu'à son portable, qu'elle extirpa à grande peine de la poche de son pantalon. Décrochant, elle regarda Adam, voulant mettre fin le plus vite possible à la conversation :_

_- Oui ?_

_- Kat, __c'est__ Chris. Viens vite à l'hôpital, c'est la folie ici !_

_- __Qu'est-ce qui__ se passe ?_

_- Un mec est venu ici il y a quelques minutes, avec une sorte de morsure de chien à la jambe. Un truc béant, j'avais jamais vu ça. Il a déliré __comme__ un dingue pendant toute son hospitalisation._

_- Et alors ?_

_- Il est mort Kat. Il est mort comme ça, comme si la morsure l'avait tué. Une simple morsure Kat. On l'avait soigné, mais son état a continué à empirer et il a fini par crever._

_- Et Alors, Chris ? J'ai pas que ça à foutre tu vois._

_- Il est revenu à la vie ! Bordel Kat, il est revenu à la vie !_

_- __Qu'est-ce__ que tu racontes ?_

_- Il a mordu Patty ! Il s'est réveillé et il a bondi sur elle. Il lui a bouffé la moitié de l'épaule! __Kat je crois bien qu'il se passe un truc pas normal !_

_Kat ne sut pas ce __qui__ était le pire. L'idée qui venait de prendre forme dans son esprit, ou la voix de son meilleur ami, __emplie__ de détresse._

_- J'arrive, répondit-elle avant de raccrocher._

_Elle attrapa son pantalon, l'enfila, avant de récupérer son __soutien-gorge__ et d'en faire de même._

_- Je vais à l'hôpital, déclara-t-elle à Adam, qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place. Il ne répondit rien, comme s'il n'avait soudainement plus la force de parler. Ce fut la première fois que Kat le vit aussi silencieux. Elle ressentit une peine immense pour lui, aussi elle se rapprocha, enfilant son chemisier. Elle planta un baiser sur la joue, laissant sa main traîner sur le torse de son amant._

_- On parle de ça plus tard, d'accord ? __promit__-elle avant de quitter la chambre, se dirigeant déjà vers la porte d'entrée, une chaussure encore à la main._

_Ils n'eurent jamais l'occasion de parler. L'enfer se déchaîna avant._

* * *

Elle n'avait plus conscience de ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Uniquement de son malheur, de sa mort, si réelle maintenant. si acre, alors qu'elle repensait à cette vie oubliée. A ce souvenir, à ce coup de téléphone qui avait tout déclenché. Ce coup de téléphone l'avait tuée. Pourtant un bruit la ramena à la vie. Une voix. Celle de Ted :

- Viens par là.

Des pas se rapprochèrent d'elle. Des pas d'homme, forts et puissants, qui imposèrent au sol leur force. Une force brutale. Mais aussi calculée. D'abord le talon, qui se posa contre le sol, envoya la première onde. Puis le reste de la chaussure. Le bruit se fit plus feutrée, atténué alors que la chaussure imprimait sa marque. Enfin, un dernier bruit, alors que la semelle quittait le sol. Un bruissement de feuilles. Un souffle. Un bruit que Kat aurait pu reconnaître entre mille. Un bruit qui réussit à percer la brume de terreur qui l'avait submergée. Le bruit des pas de Daryl. S'approchant d'elle.

- Le voilà, ton premier violeur.

Une peur sans nom envahit le corps de Kat. Elle fixa son partenaire, l'homme en qui elle avait le plus confiance, son ami, celui qui l'avait sauvée plus souvent qu'elle ne pouvait compter. Elle fixa cet homme, cet homme immonde qui allait profiter d'elle, cet homme à qui jamais elle n'aurait dû faire confiance.

Et Daryl aurait préféré mourir que de voir cette peur, cette peur primitive, cette peur de lui, de ce qu'il était, submerger le regard de Kat. Toute la confiance qu'il avait toujours lue dans ses yeux, cette confiance, qu'il n'avait pas voulu admettre, avait disparu, et Daryl eut la certitude que jamais elle ne réapparaîtrait.

En voyant le corps désarticulé de la jeune femme, Daryl comprit qu'il venait de la briser. Et qu'il allait la briser encore plus.

* * *

**A suivre...**


	15. Chapter 15

Crédits: TWD ne m'appartient pas, je ne touche aucun bénéfice de mes fictions. En revanche, les personnages originaux le sont (oui, même Ted ^^), merci de le respecter.

Avant toute chose, joyeux Noël ! Maintenant que c'est fait, voici la suite de TLD, celle que vous attendez toutes (n'est ce pas Eolane ? ^^)

**Eolane**: J'ai adoré cette petite conversation yourself to yourself que tu m'as fais. "Il le fera pas...il ne fera ? Non, il le fera pas... Eh bien, la réponse est...là maintenant tout de suite. En tout cas, tu as raison sur un point: qu'il le fasse ou pas, sa relation avec Kat sera profondément remise en question... Mais je n'en dis pas plus, ce chapitre est suffisamment explicite.

Pour tout te dire, ce chapitre n'était pas prévu à la base. Puis je me suis retrouvée en train de penser à un super souvenir Kat/Adam, et puis un autre, et encore un autre...ce qui fait que finalement ce chapitre est majoritairement composé de flash-back. Et puis, dans ce chapitre, Kat se sent seule. Elle a l'impression qu'elle ne peut plus compter sur Daryl, et logiquement, elle se raccroche à Adam. Kat n'est pas quelqu'un de courageux, dans le sens où elle ne peut pas s'en sortir seule. Alors elle se replonge dans des souvenirs où elle était heureuse, où elle n'était pas seule. Et même si elle n'aime pas Adam, il est celui qui représente la sécurité, et c'est ce dont elle a besoin.

Comment vont-ils s'en sortir ? La réponse ici :)

**TheboneyKingOfNowhere**: (Pour le chapitre 12)

Merci de continuer à reviewer, surtout sachant que tu connais déjà la suite, et que tu me donnes ton avis par mail :) Je ne citerais plus mon amour pour T-Dog, renforcé par le fait qu'il est mort beaucoup trop tôt dans la série ) C'est clair qu'à la base, il ne devait pas avoir une telle importance, mais je pense que vous avez tous bien compris que j'écris pas mal à m'instinct, donc voilà.

Je suis ravie que tu ais remarqué cela :) En effet, sept semaines se sont passées depuis que les deux groupes se sont rejoint et on imagine sans mal qu'ils ont ensemble vécus certains évènements (rien que le fait de vivre les uns sur les autres 24h/24 doit rapprocher, alors...). Et même si Daryl n'est pas quelqu'un de très sociable, on a pu remarquer dans la série qu'il être proche des autres, dans sa façon d'agir surtout. Dans TLD, il a passé pas mal de temps avec Kat, mais aussi avec les autres, et cela les rend plus proches, évidemment.

J'étais sure que tu allais remarquer le coup du bébé mort :) Quand j'ai fais lire ça à ma meilleure amie, elle m'a fait: "Non, mais c'est trop dégueu, tu peux pas faire ça!" Donc bon, évidement je l'a laissé :) Puis dans la série, on n'a pas encore eu droit au bébé zombi :)

Voilà, voilà :)

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

Un son étranglé franchit ses lèvres. A la limite du gémissement et de la supplication. Un son qui prit forme au fond de sa gorge, qui resta un moment dans sa bouche avant d'être expulsé brutalement lorsqu'elle vit Daryl faire un pas. Vers elle. Il fit un pas vers elle et tout son monde bascula. Kat ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Ted lui faisait un mauvais tour, il ne pouvait pas vouloir lui faire cela. C'était encore une manipulation de sa part, une foutue manipulation destinée à la blesser, à la désarçonner, machination née dans son esprit de pervers. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que cela était véritablement en train d'arriver.

Mais Daryl avait fait un pas. Elle s'était naïvement attendue à ce qu'il fasse quelque chose. Qu'il démente Ted, au minimum, qu'il fonce sur lui pendant qu'il lui tournait le dos et qu'il le tue, comme elle savait qu'il savait tuer des rôdeurs. Elle était persuadée qu'il allait le faire. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Il s'agissait de Daryl. Daryl, l'homme qu'elle croyait détester, le stupide redneck incapable de penser convenablement, ses deux uniques neurones ne s'entrechoquant qu'en de rares occasions. Il était Daryl, l'homme avec lequel elle avait dû passer la plupart de ses journées, ces dernières semaines. L'homme qu'elle avait appris à découvrir, à supporter, qu'elle avait fini par apprécier. Daryl, l'homme qui l'avait aidé bien plus souvent qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais cru. Qui lui avait appris à tuer un rôdeur sans danger, qui l'avait sauvée un nombre incalculable de fois, la tirant d'un mauvais pas à l'occasion, la poussant à dépasser ses limites à d'autres. L'homme qui la secouait sans cesse comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon, mais qui avait contribué à faire d'elle la jeune femme courageuse qu'elle pouvait se vanter d'être devenue. La jeune femme qui n'avait pas hésité à quitter la sécurité de la prison pour sauver un de leurs compagnons. Daryl avait contribué à créer une nouvelle Kat. Une Kat dont elle pouvait être fière.

Ce Daryl-là avait fait un pas. Un simple pas, mais qui sonnait tellement plus dans l'esprit de Kat. Pour elle, en cet instant, c'était bien plus qu'un simple pas en avant. C'était une confirmation. Une trahison. Ted aurait bien pu dire ce qu'il avait voulu, jamais Kat ne l'aurait cru tant que Daryl aurait été là. Tant que le chasseur n'aurait rien dit. Rien fait. Mais Daryl s'était avancé. Vers elle. Obéissant à Ted. Allant dans son sens. Daryl avait fait un pas pour venir la violer.

- Daryl...

Elle se rendit compte que c'était elle qui venait de parler. Elle le sut en constatant que les lèvres des hommes devant elle restaient décidément closes. Car le son qui sortit d'elle ne ressemblait en rien à sa voix. Kat avait une voix forte. Pas forcément grave, mais pas fluette non plus. Elle avait une voix qui savait se faire accepter, qui savait s'imposer. Elle avait une voix qui portait, une voix qui imposait le respect à ses interlocuteurs. Cette voix avait toujours amusé Adam. Il l'avait vue à l'œuvre, lorsqu'elle était à l'hôpital et qu'elle travaillait. Les internes, ses collègues, se taisaient dès qu'elle commençait à parler. Car elle avait une voix unique. Une voix de leader. Une voix dont elle ne s'était jamais servie.

La voix qui franchit ses lèvres n'était pas la sienne. C'était celle d'une petite fille, une petite fille apeurée et effrayée dont la voix était le reflet. Elle était devenu une fillette incapable de s'imposer. De survivre.

Le mouvement de Daryl ralentit alors qu'il entendait la voix. Comme s'il hésitait. Sa chaussure, déjà levée dans le but de faire un second pas vers elle, s'interrompit un millième de seconde à l'entente de la supplication. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Il ralentit juste un instant. Et la semelle de la chaussure s'abattit sur le sol avec la détermination d'une guillotine.

Un deuxième pas. Un pas qui fit frissonner la jeune femme. Le pas de la trahison. La réalité s'imposa dans l'esprit de la jeune femme, aussi froide que le sol sur lequel sa main droite reposait. Daryl l'avait trahie. C'était la seule explication possible. Il s'était fait de nouveaux amis et allait la jeter en pâture à ces montres. Mais pas avant d'avoir profité, lui aussi, d'elle.

Kat savait qu'elle aurait dû être en colère contre Daryl. Lui en vouloir, l'invectiver tant qu'elle pouvait encore parler, lui envoyer à la gueule tout ce qu'elle pensait de lui avant qu'il n'ait définitivement le dessus sur elle. Mais elle n'en eut pas la force. Elle ne pouvait pas faire cela. La trahison de Daryl faisait plus mal que tout ce qu'elle avait déjà enduré. Plus que la mort de Chris. Plus que sa rupture avec Adam. Plus que son inquiétude pour Lori. La trahison de Daryl l'acheva, aussi sûrement qu'une arme pointée sur sa tête. Elle n'eut pas le courage de lever les yeux vers lui, de voir cet homme qui l'avait livrée.

Elle se rappela de tous les moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble. De leurs patrouilles dans la forêt. De toutes les fois où ils avaient tué ensemble, se protégeant l'un l'autre, se découvrant progressivement le long de ces journées. Elle se rappela la veille, le dernier jour qu'ils avaient partagé. Elle revit le chasseur lui donner son carreau de chocolat. Et revit son regard. Un regard tendre. Daryl avait un regard tendre à ce moment-là. Comme s'il avait deviné ce que ce morceau de chocolat représentait pour elle. Comme d'habitude, il ne s'était pas mis en avant. N'avait pas attendu de remerciement. Les avait même écartés d'une explication logique et rationnelle. Mais il lui avait donné son carré de chocolat. Parce qu'il savait qu'elle aimait cela. Parce qu'il avait vu la façon dont elle avait dévoré le délice. Il l'avait fait par gentillesse. Kat se demanda s'il était sincère. S'il pensait tout ce qu'il lui avait dit, si tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé avait eu de l'importance pour lui. Enfin, autant d'importance qu'ils en avaient eu pour elle.

Kat se rappela leur dernière soirée ensemble. Dans ce commissariat, coupé du reste du monde. Ils s'étaient endormis les uns contre les autres, au centre de ce bureau, sur quelques médiocres couvertures et coussins. Daryl s'était mis derrière elle, dos au reste du petit groupe. Kat savait qu'il aurait préféré s'éloigner. Daryl n'aimait pas l'intimité. Mais c'était dangereux de dormir de son côté, il le savait aussi bien qu'eux. Alors il avait pris sur lui et s'était installé près d'elle, aussi tendu que lorsqu'il allait chasser. Kat s'était demandée avec amusement s'il avait peur qu'elle profite de lui durant son sommeil. Ils s'étaient endormis de cette façon, proches. Plus proches qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été. Kat se rappela cette nuit-là. Elle s'était réveillée, alertée par la faim qui grondait dans son ventre. Son organisme s'était habitué bien trop facilement à l'augmentation de vivres. Entre deux mondes, celui de la conscience et du rêve, elle avait cligné des yeux, ordonnant à son corps de se rendormir. Elle savait que les heures, ou plutôt les minutes de sommeil étaient comptées, et elle ne voulait pas en manquer. Mais quelque chose l'avait maintenue éveillée un peu plus longtemps. Un sentiment de chaleur, qui irradiait son dos. Elle s'était concentrée un instant, incertaine de ce qui lui tenait chaud de cette manière. Son dos n'était pas entièrement couvert. Juste une partie, près de son flanc. Aussi grande qu'une main. Et la lumière s'était faite dans l'esprit de Kat. Une main reposait sur sa peau nue, révélée lorsque son t-shirt avait bougé, remontant sur sa poitrine. La main était rugueuse, rêche, et Kat souvint alors que la personne derrière elle était Daryl. Elle avait rougi en réalisant cela, mais une autre étrange chaleur avait envahi son coeur. Un sentiment de confiance. De sécurité. Elle était en sécurité près de Daryl.

Un troisième pas. Qui la réveilla. Le bruit était proche. Bien trop proche. Elle osa enfin faire ce qu'elle n'avait pas eu le courage de faire jusqu'à présent. Elle leva les yeux. Elle fixa d'abord les jambes de Daryl cachées par son pantalon qui avait dû être beige un jour, qui bougeait alors que le corps du chasseur se déplaçait. Sa ceinture, une sorte d'immonde ceinture noire dont les pans étaient attachés par une boucle de ceinture oxydée qui représentait un cheval. Sa chemise, à mi-chemin entre le marron et le vert, boutonnée en dépit du bon sens. Ses bras, dénudés, si crasseux que Kat se demanda si elle avait un jour pu voir la vraie couleur de peau de l'homme. Un jour où il n'aurait pas été entièrement couvert de saletés. Elle ne put continuer plus haut. Plus haut aurait signifié croiser le regard du chasseur, et elle en était tout simplement incapable. Elle ne pouvait pas le regarder. Pas après ce qu'il avait fait. Pas alors qu'elle savait ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Puis plus rien. Elle n'entendit plus rien. Juste le silence assourdissant. Daryl s'était-il arrêté ? Pourquoi ? Elle savait qu'il était proche d'elle, peut être à quelques dizaines de centimètres. Elle pouvait sentir sa présence, tout près d'elle. Et, si elle se concentrait un peu, elle était presque sûre qu'elle pourrait sentir son odeur. Une odeur forte, entêtante, entre l'acidité de sa transpiration et l'âpreté de la végétation en train de pourrir. Une odeur qu'elle aurait détestée en temps normal. Mais cette odeur était celle de Daryl. Une odeur unique. Une odeur qui signifiait pour elle la sécurité. Elle s'était habituée à cette odeur. Etrangement, elle n'était plus dérangeante, mais familière. Rassurante.

Et le contraste qui se créa entre ce qu'elle ressentait en humant cette odeur et la peur qui suintait par tous les pores de sa peau fut saisissant. Ce fut comme si le sentiment de sécurité qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'elle était près de lui s'évanouissait, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé et qu'il ne subsistait plus que cette étrange sensation. Une sensation qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie en étant avec lui. La peur. Kat se rendit compte, alors qu'elle fixait les jambes de Daryl, qu'elle était terrifiée par lui.

Le pantalon devant elle se plissa, frotta contre la peau, créa des dizaines de petites vagues le long de ses jambes. Elle réalisa qu'il se baissait. Un halètement franchit ses lèvres, qu'elle ne put réprimer. Elle ne voulait pas le voir. Elle n'était pas prête ! Mais, inlassablement, sans la moindre hésitation, l'homme en qui elle avait le plus confiance continua sa terrible descente, jusqu'à être à son niveau. Sa tête à hauteur de la sienne. Kat ne le vit pas pour autant. Elle avait baissé les yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas voir son regard, son regard qu'elle croyait tellement sincère, qui n'était en réalité qu'un tissu de mensonges. Un miroir, dans lequel la jeune femme naïve et crédule qu'elle était avait cru lire des sentiments réels, des sentiments qu'elle avait voulu qu'il ressente. Il lui avait menti. Il n'avait jamais rien ressenti pour elle. Elle n'était qu'un pion entre ses mains. Comment Dieu avait-elle pu ne pas le voir ?

Elle ferma les yeux, les serrant comme pour ne plus jamais rien voir. Elle aurait aimé mourir à ce moment-là, ne pas subir ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à subir. Et surtout, ne pas voir Daryl. Ne plus jamais le voir. Elle tenta de ramener derrière ses paupières closes une image rassurante. Celle d'Adam. Elle aimerait tant voir le beau visage d'Adam, ses fossettes lorsqu'il souriait, son regard profond qui lui transmettrait toute la confiance dont elle avait besoin. Mais rien, pas même le regard de son petit ami ne balaya celui de Daryl, son visage si désespérément neutre, son regard de braise, son regard qui exprimait tant de choses. Un regard que Kat avait appris à connaître, à aimer…

Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un film qu'on aurait mis en ralenti, elle voyait les mouvements flous, si lents qu'elle avait tout le temps de penser à ce que chacun représentait pour elle. Mais tout s'accéléra soudainement. Le film sembla revenir à la vitesse normale, sembla même s'accélérer d'un coup. Une main, rugueuse, celle de l'homme qui avait trimé toute sa vie, qui l'avait remporté à la force de ses bras robustes, se posa sur son bras. Doucement, mais fermement. Kat reporta aussitôt son attention sur cette main étrangère et tout son corps trembla lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que c'était celle de Daryl. Un flot de sentiments contradictoires l'envahit, et elle se sentit se noyer sous une vague de peur, de colère, de détresse, de déception, d'une envie de mourir qui lui transperça le cœur. Dans un réflexe, elle fit un bond en arrière, dans l'espoir vain de s'extirper de cette étreinte. Elle était redevenue une petite fille terrifiée, cette même petite fille sujette à des cauchemars intempestifs, ces rêves qui l'avaient suivie toute son enfance ou presque. Cette petite fille, poursuivie par des monstres, des corps sans têtes, des loups dans un sombre couloir qui ne cessait de s'agrandir et cette porte, au fond, cette porte qui pouvait la sauver, mais qui finissait toujours par s'éloigner.

Un sanglot secoua ses épaules, et une larme s'échappa de ses yeux, rejoignant les autres, qui coulaient sur ses joues. Dans un gémissement plaintif, une supplication étranglée, elle dit :

- Daryl…Je t'en prie…

La partie rationnelle d'elle-même savait que c'était inutile. Que Daryl avait pris sa décision, qui allait la violer, et rien de ce qu'elle pourrait dire ou faire ne l'arrêterait. Pas la partie effrayée, cette partie qui représentait la quasi totalisé de son être, ne pouvait s'empêcher de chercher un moyen, même futile, de l'aider. Elle ne voulait pas mourir. Elle voulait vivre. Elle voulait fermer les yeux et s'enfuir loin de là. Elle voulait retrouver Columbia, ses amis, l'hôpital. Tout cela n'était pas en train d'arriver, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'était pas possible ! On devait l'aider !

Deux mains qui saisirent ses épaules la ramenèrent sur terre. Elle tenta à nouveau de s'extraire de cette poigne, mais elle était trop faible, trop faible par rapport à la robustesse de Daryl. Elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de se débattre faiblement, comme une souris qui tenterait de s'enfuir loin de la main d'un laborantin. Kat était prise au piège et la seule défense qu'elle trouva fut de murmurer en boucle, incapable de s'arrêter. :

- Daryl….Je t'en prie…Daryl….Daryl….S'il te plait…

S'il te plait quoi au juste ? Ne me viole pas, si ça ne te dérange pas ? C'était ça qu'elle pouvait demander ? Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, pas maintenant, pas alors quelle sentait la poigne se faire plus forte autour d'elle, l'empêchant de respirer. Pas alors qu'elle entendait cette voix, cette voix insistante qui lui rappelait tant de souvenirs à la fois. Cette voix qui l'avait sauvée plus souvent qu'elle ne pourrait le compter, l'avertissant du danger à l'occasion, envoyant une vanne bien placée lorsque le moment s'y prêtait, lui demandant d'une voix bourrue si elle allait bien. Une voix qui était la plupart du temps ferme, puissante, celle d'un homme qui savait ce qu'il voulait, mais qui se faisait quelques fois hésitante, faible, lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux, dans cette tour d'observation et qu'ils en venaient à parler d'eux.

Un éclair de lucidité frappa son esprit, et elle se rendit compte que Daryl lui parlait. Que disait-il exactement ? Elle tendit l'oreille et tenta de se concentrer sur le son.

-…Kat….Bon dieu, arrête ! Kat…Écoute-moi, ok ?

Ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens. Et Daryl se tut un moment. Juste une seconde, mais qui suffit à Kat. L'espace d'une seconde, elle put lire dans son regard, comme elle le faisait si souvent auparavant. Et elle sut. Elle sut qu'il était sincère. Qu'il l'avait toujours été. Elle lut dans ce regard transperçant une peur immense, mais aussi une détermination sans limite. Et la suite confirma ce qu'elle pensait. Lorsqu'il eut été sûr qu'il avait capté son attention, il dit, la fixant de ses yeux bleus:

- Fais-moi confiance….

Et Kat lui fit confiance. Elle lui avait toujours fait confiance. Il était Daryl, l'homme qui l'avait sauvée, l'homme avec qui elle avait passé la plupart de ses journées depuis des semaines, l'homme pour qui elle avait délaissée son petit ami. Il était Daryl, et elle lui faisait confiance. Elle savait que jamais il ne lui ferait du mal. Kaitlyn se maudit d'avoir été aussi faible, d'avoir cru les bobards de Ted. Ils allaient s'en sortir. Daryl était là. Il avait pris les choses en main. Il lui avait dit « Fais-moi confiance ». Kat lui faisait confiance. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de choses dont Kat était sûre dans ce monde-là. Elle n'était même pas sûre de ses sentiments pour Adam. Mais il y avait bien une chose dont elle était sûre. Elle faisait confiance à Daryl.

Elle hocha la tête. Lentement. Avec toute la retenue du monde. Son coeur battait toujours furieusement, et elle savait qu'il ne ralentirait jamais, pas maintenant qu'il avait atteint une telle vitesse. Mais elle était calme. Daryl était là. Et elle était calme avec lui. Et n'était plus toute seule. Il était là. Ses tremblements diminuèrent. Surtout grâce à la pression qu'exerçait Daryl sur ses bras, la maintenant en place. Ils se fixèrent un long moment. Un consentement mutuel. Ils se comprenaient. Comme avant. Le monde disparut autour d'eux. Ils oublièrent Ted, tous ces hommes autour d'eux. Ils oublièrent jusqu'à la situation. Et Kat sentit quelque chose changer. Quelque chose d'infiniment petit, une brindille dans un champ de blé. Comme une étincelle entre eux, comme si l'air se chargeait soudainement d'une électricité statique, les connectant. Quelque chose changea. Dans leur regard. Au plus profond d'eux-mêmes.

Kat ne s'était jamais avoué ce qu'elle ressentait pour Daryl. Il n'était qu'un immonde redneck qu'elle devait se coltiner toute la journée. Elle était avec Adam. Adam était un homme bien. Elle s'était toujours refusée de penser à ce que Daryl représentait pour elle. Mais en cet instant, alors qu'elle le fixait comme si plus rien d'autre d'existait pour elle, elle comprit qu'elle se mentait à elle-même. Elle se mentait depuis des semaines. Elle se mentait depuis le début. Daryl était tellement plus. Elle réalisa que Daryl était l'homme en qui elle avait le plus confiance. Daryl était celui à qui elle remettait sa vie. Sans aucune hésitation. Comme elle le faisait en ce moment même.

- Putain, elle est calmée. Enfin !

Kat tressaillit. Ted. Il était toujours là, à quelques mètres d'eux, assis sur une chaise en ferraille. Et il les fixait. Il les fixait d'un regard si machiavélique que Kat sentit la bile remonter le long de son œsophage. Mais Daryl était là. Il serra brièvement son épaule entre ses doigts, lui signifiant qu'il s'occupait de tout. Ted reprit, s'adressant visiblement à Daryl plus qu'à Kat.

- T'as plus qu'à faire ce que j't'ai dit.

La seule partie de Kat qui n'était pas totalement tétanisée par la peur tiqua à l'emploi de ces mots. Etait-ce de cela qu'ils avaient parlé pendant qu'elle nettoyait le linge ? Était-ce pour cela qu'ils l'avaient mise à l'écart ? Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir sa pensée. Car Daryl, d'une nouvelle pression, la força à concentrer son attention sur lui. Elle reporta son regard sur les yeux de Daryl. Il hocha lentement la tête. Une sorte de code. « Fais-moi confiance ». Puis il s'approcha. Millimètre par millimètre, il gagna du terrain, diminuant l'espace qui existait entre leurs deux têtes. Kat sentit son coeur s'accélérer encore plus, et elle se mit à trembler. Elle ne pouvait l'empêcher. Elle sentit Daryl se rapprocher de plus en plus, et elle savait sur quoi aboutirait ce chemin. Où il allait poser ses mains après. Où il allait la toucher.

La panique s'empara de Kat. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça, pas elle. Elle ne voulait pas coucher avec lui, et surtout pas devant ces inconnus. Elle ne pouvait pas ! Et Daryl se rapprochait toujours. Jusqu'au moment où il ne fut qu'à quelques centimètres de sa bouche. Il fit une pause. Comme s'il hésitait. Kat se mit à prier, tellement fort qu'elle était presque sûre que tous pouvaient l'entendre. Elle pria que Daryl s'arrête, qu'il trouve un autre moyen de les sortir de là. Elle ne voulait pas…

Quelque chose frappa ses lèvres. Quelque chose d'humide et de ferme, qui clamait sa bouche impétueusement. Tout le self-control de Kat s'évapora lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il s'agissait des lèvres de Daryl. Avec toute la force qu'elle put rassembler, elle tenta de le pousser loin d'elle, faisait pression sur son torse de ses mains faibles. Elle n'était plus rationnelle, la sensation des lèvres bougeant sur les siennes avait tout remis en question. Elle ne pensa plus, ni au fait qu'elle avait fait confiance à Daryl quelques secondes auparavant, ni au fait qu'elle sentait qu'il faisait cela pour eux. Elle ne pouvait plus penser qu'à la suite, à la suite terrifiante et qu'elle ne pouvait affronter. Elle tenta de s'échapper, mais Daryl la maintint contre lui, de toute la force qu'il avait. Elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Un souvenir surgit dans son esprit. Un souvenir blessant, douloureux, et elle se revit avec Hershel, dans ce sombre couloir. Elle le revit se faire mordre, elle se revit courir vers lui pour l'aider et sentit cette pression autour d'elle. Le bras de Daryl. Ce même bras qui la maintenait contre lui, mais plus pour la sauver. Pour l'embrasser. Elle serra les lèvres, croyant pouvoir l'empêcher de traverser les barrières qu'elle érigeait. Mais la pression de ces lèvres sur les siennes était trop forte, trop persuasive, et Kat ne put bientôt plus la retenir. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent contre son gré et le baiser s'approfondit. Et Daryl ne bougea plus. Il ne se retira pas, il resta juste ainsi, immobile, attendant que Kat se calme. Il attendit qu'elle cesse de le battre de ses bras et relâcha enfin la pression sur ses lèvres, prêt à toute autre attaque. Puis, ses lèvres collées contre celles de sa partenaire, il murmura, si doucement que seule Kat l'entendit :

- Fais ce que je te dis.

Et Kat cesse de se battre. Avec ces quelques mots, elle comprit ce qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à comprendre jusqu'à présent, alors qu'elle croyait se défendre de Daryl. Tout ce qu'il faisait, il le faisait pour les sortir de là. Il avait un plan. La lueur qu'elle vit dans ses yeux, alors qu'il se reculait, le lui confirma. Une lueur de défi, mais plus que cela, une lueur impossible à définir, qu'elle n'avait vu briller que dans les yeux de Daryl Dixon.

Daryl s'approcha de nouveau. Kat se laissa faire. Il l'embrassa de nouveau, plus doucement. Kat avait compris. Il pouvait faire ce qu'il comptait faire. Il mit toute la douceur dont il était capable dans ce deuxième baiser, comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait lui faire confiance. Il dut se calmer à de nombreuses reprises, parfois incapable d'y aller doucement, hâtif, voulant plonger son être entier dans la bouche de la jeune femme. Goûter à une bouche comme celle-ci après ces mois d'enfer était le paradis sur Terre. Il n'aurait jamais cru ressentir cela en embrassant.

Daryl n'était pas un homme qui embrassait. Il n'était pas un homme de beaucoup de choses, soit dit en passant. Il n'avait jamais été habile avec les baisers et tout cela. Il ne pouvait pas embrasser une fille avec laquelle il couchait. C'était plus fort que lui. Comme tout le monde, il avait ses besoins, et il ne s'était jamais empêché de les satisfaire. Mais la plupart de ses conquêtes n'étaient pas restées. Il était froid, distant, et ne les embrassait pas. Et pour les femmes qu'il ramenait chez lui c'était inadmissible. Daryl n'embrassait pas. Pas qu'il ne savait pas faire, il était sûr d'être aussi doué que n'importe qui, mais le baiser avait pour lui une autre signification que le sexe. Le sexe était une question de besoin, de soulagement immédiat. Le sexe n'était pas de l'amour. Mais le baiser si. Le baiser était l'un des rares souvenirs que Daryl avait de sa mère. Lorsqu'il était gosse, et qu'elle rentrait de son boulot, aux alentours de six heures du matin, elle venait dans sa chambre, aussi doucement qu'elle le pouvait. Mais Daryl était toujours réveillé à cette heure. Il n'attendait que cela toute la nuit, quitte à être trop fatigué le lendemain pour jouer avec son grand frère Merle, qui avait arrêté l'école depuis longtemps et qui vivait de son butin de pirate. Il se réveillait toujours avant six heures pour entendre sa mère rentrer, venir dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Merle, et l'embrasser sur le front. Le baiser d'un papillon. C'était cela qu'elle disait le matin, enfin, deux heures plus tard. Il avait reçu le baiser d'un papillon.

Kat était l'une des rares filles qu'il prenait la peine d'embrasser. Et la sensation était inédite, aussi puissante que celle qu'il ressentait au lit. Peut-être même plus.

Avec courage, il déplaça sa main de l'épaule de la jeune femme pour la poser sur son cou, pressant la peau blanche entre ses doigts. Il voulait mettre Kat en confiance, il voulait qu'elle se sente mieux, pour qu'elle soit capable de faire ce qu'il attendait d'elle au moment opportun. Mais pour cela, elle devait d'abord se détendre. Il l'embrassa encore, alternant les baisers profonds et ceux où il ne faisait qu'effleurer ses lèvres. Kat était toujours aussi immobile. Elle n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement lorsque Daryl prit sa tête entre ses mains, elle ne chercha même pas à l'arrêter. Elle était encore terrifiée, Daryl le sentait rien qu'en l'embrassant. Elle ne répondait pas à ses baisers, reculait même sa langue lorsque celle-ci s'enfonçait dans sa bouche. Daryl en fut touché bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Le chasseur ne put dire exactement combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'il avait commencé à l'embrasser. Peut-être des heures, ou seulement quelques secondes, il ne savait pas. Toujours était-il qu'au bout d'un moment, une voix le stoppa :

- Putain, vous êtes pas là pour vous bisouiller comme des gamins ! Allez, j'veux en voir plus !

Le corps de Kat se crispa aussitôt contre Daryl. Celui-ci retint un soupir. Il ne pourrait jamais faire ce qu'il comptait faire si Ted continuait de les presser de cette manière… Il resta silencieux, ses lèvres à quelques millimètres de celles de Kat et il plongea son regard dans le sien. Il ne dit rien, son regard parlant pour lui. Encore une fois, il la pria de lui faire confiance. Il aurait voulu rester comme cela encore un temps, être sûr qu'elle irait bien. Mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Ted ne le permit pas. Alors, serrant doucement la main de Kat dans la sienne, il se pencha et embrassa sa peau, juste sous son cou. Kat frissonna. Elle ne sut si c'était à cause du baiser, si intime, ou de la peur qui s'était emparée d'elle. Probablement un mélange des deux. Incapable de faire le moindre geste, elle le laissa faire, alors qui déposait ses baisers sur sa peau nue, descendant progressivement Il ne s'attarda pas longtemps à cet endroit, un raclement de gorge retentissant derrière eux. Sa bouche descendit, s'aventura plus bas, toujours plus bas, jusqu'à rencontrer la bordure du t-shirt de Kat. Alors, il se recula. Echangea un regard avec Kat. Puis, avançant sa main, il saisit les pans du t-shirt noir. Il la regarda à nouveau. En silence. Et, d'un geste lent, calculé, il releva le tissu, centimètre par centimètre. S'attendant à n'importe quelle réaction de la part de la jeune femme apeurée. Le t-shirt rencontra une résistance. Les bras de Kat, qu'elle n'avait pas levés. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Daryl la regarda à nouveau, tentant de lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait obéir. Un moment s'écoula, durant lequel Kat ne fit rien à part partager un regard avec Daryl. Puis, avec toute la crainte du monde, elle leva les bras jusqu'à les poser au dessus de sa tête. Daryl fit passer le t-shirt par dessus, extirpant les bras de Kat et laissant le t-shirt choir sur le sol.

Et, seulement à ce moment-là, il posa ses yeux sur la peau dénudée de la jeune femme. Et, à sa plus grande horreur, il se sentit à l'étroit dans son pantalon. « Oh non, pas maintenant ! » se cria-t-il, tentant de calmer son corps qui n'obéissait qu'au désir qu'il commençait à ressentir. « Kat croit que j'vais la violer, songea-t-il avec une amertume et une colère envers lui même qui le tétanisèrent, et moi, j'bande comme un porc ! Qu'est-c'qui va pas chez moi ?! » Cette interrogation muette le stoppa dans ses mouvements. Il bandait. Il bandait alors que Kat était terrifiée face à lui. Il était un monstre. Il ne valait pas mieux que Ted et ses hommes de main. Il était ignoble. Il serra violemment les poings, ressentant une rage immense. Envers lui, envers Ted, envers Kat. Envers tous ceux qui l'avaient fait chier dans sa vie. Il perdait le contrôle.

Une lueur de lucidité frappa son esprit lorsqu'il vit le regard de Kat se promener sur lui. Et il réalisa. Elle ne devait pas savoir. Il se rassit sur le matelas, prenant garde à cacher son entrejambe. Kat était là, moitié nue devant lui, seul son soutien-gorge qui avait un jour été blanc protégeant ses attributs. Dans un mouvement automatique, Daryl leva à nouveau ses mains. Jusqu'à toucher le tissu devant lui. Kat haleta et il se maudit d'être le responsable de sa frayeur. Il la fixa encore, essayant de la calmer. Elle devait être calme pour les choses à venir. Puis, lentement, il répéta la précédente opération, passant ses bras dans le dos de la jeune femme pour saisir le soutien gorge. Il tâtonna quelques instants, et finit par trouver le mécanisme qui maintenait le vêtement en place. Avec toute la délicatesse dont il put faire preuve, il sépara les deux cotés du tissu, sentant sous ses doigts que Kat inspirait brutalement. Sans cesser de la regarder, il fit passer les bretelles sur les épaules, dévoilant la poitrine de la jeune femme aux yeux des hommes. Un ricanement retentit alors que Daryl repoussait loin d'eux le sous-vêtement :

- Bah dites donc ! Il en cachait des choses, ce soutif. Matez-moi cette paire de nichons !

Daryl serra les dents, certain que Kat n'allait pas tenir longtemps avant de fondre en larmes. Il saisit la peau du flanc de Kat dans ses doigts, l'incitant déjà à se calmer. Mais, à sa grande surprise, l'inverse se produisit. Kat ne fondit pas en larmes. Elle ne gémit pas, comme elle l'avait fait à chacun de ses gestes jusqu'à présent. Elle ne bougea pas. Pas un seul mouvement. Et, quand Daryl plongea son regard dans le sien, il put voir une nouvelle lueur briller dans les prunelles sombres du médecin. La rage. Ses yeux exprimaient la rage la plus immense qu'il lui ait été donné de voir. Il fronça les sourcils, s'étonnant du changement opéré chez Kat. Un changement radical. Il la vit tourner lentement la tête, jusqu'à pouvoir apercevoir Ted. Il sentit son corps se tendre lorsqu'il fixa leur tortionnaire. Assis sur une chaise en fer, il avait abaissé son pantalon et tenait dans sa main son pénis mou, incapable de bander, qu'il caressait doucement, un sourire pervers aux lèvres.

Et, quand Kat se tourna à nouveau vers lui, qu'elle le fixa, il comprit qu'elle était redevenue la Kay qu'il connaissait. La Kat sanguine, sûre d'elle, féministe dans l'âme, qui refusait d'être un morceau de viande pour des abrutis de macho sans couilles, d'après son expression favorite. Et Daryl ne put empêcher un sourire d'étirer son visage. Kat était de retour. Et il devait en profiter. Il hocha la tête dans sa direction, tentant de lui faire comprendre qu'ils allaient agir. Kat répondit à son geste, sans que Daryl ne sache si elle avait vraiment compris. Mais il devait faire quelque chose. Il ne laisserait pas Ted leur faire plus de mal qu'il n'en avait déjà fait. Il déplaça lentement la main qui était posée sur le flanc de Kat, et posa son index tendu en travers de la peau nue, l'ongle pointé vers la droite. Vers l'homme, qui, un fusil à la main, se branlait aussi sûrement que Ted, debout, les yeux vides à cause du plaisir qu'il se donnait. Daryl tapota doucement le doigt sur la peau, en trois coups fermes. Kat tourna la tête. Elle considéra l'homme. Et reporta son attention sur Daryl. Et hocha la tête. Daryl espéra très fort qu'ils s'étaient compris. Kat bougea lentement, se mettant à genoux face à lui. Daryl put prendre conscience toute la détermination qui s'était emparé d'elle lorsqu'elle dit, d'une voix assurée :

- Mets-toi debout.

Daryl fronça tout d'abord les sourcils, intrigué. Et, s'il considérait la tête de Ted, derrière Kat, il put dire que le chef l'était aussi. Et satisfait. Surtout satisfait. Daryl s'exécuta, lançant un regard interrogateur à Kat. Un regard auquel elle ne répondit pas. Et Daryl réalisa, une fois qu'il fut debout face à Kat, que sa virilité tendue se trouvait justement face au visage de Kat. Et il vit son visage changer lorsqu'elle remarqua la bosse qui déformait son pantalon de toile. Daryl se sentit rougir violemment, honteux, et ressentit à ce moment une irrépressible envie de disparaître sous terre, pour ne plus voir la bouche déformée de Kat sous l'effet de la surprise. Il ouvrit la bouche tentant de dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour s'expliquer, se disculper, mais les lèvres de Kat se refermèrent d'un geste sec et, avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, la main de Kaitlyn était sur la ceinture, la défaisant en tremblant. Elle ôta la boucle, écarta la ceinture qui tomba au sol dans un tintement. Sans faire la moindre pause, elle passa ses doigts dans l'élastique du pantalon, se servant de l'espace ainsi crée pour détacher le bouton. La fermeture éclair suivit, et Daryl sentit son pantalon s'affaisser sur ses hanches. Kat lui donna un coup de pouce, et le tira vers le bas, dévoilant un caleçon, qui à l'instar de son propre soutien-gorge, n'était plus blanc depuis bien longtemps.

Le souffle de Daryl se bloqua dans sa gorge lorsque Kat le regarda. Il sentit le reste de son sang affluer au sud, et constata avec un mélange d'horreur et de désir qu'il n'arrivait plus à refréner, que son membre avait encore grossi. Il formait une bosse qui déformait son sous-vêtement, s'approchant dangereusement de la tête de Kat. Il se sentit presque jouir à cette vue. C'était comme un fantasme qui devenait réalité, quelque chose qu'il avait toujours désiré secrètement sans jamais se l'avouer. Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Il était plus fort que ça, une femme n'allait certainement pas le mener par le bout de la queue ! Mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. La vision de cette femme à genoux devant lui, à quelques centimètres de son pénis, était trop pour son corps privé depuis trop longtemps de sexe. Il en oublia presque les autres hommes, debout autour d'eux, dont les râles et halètements se faisaient de plus en plus forts à mesure que le porno non filmé évoluait. Il voulut soudainement que ces hommes disparaissent, qu'il ne reste plus que lui et la jeune femme. Et surtout, qu'il ne voie plus cet air qui persistait sur le visage de Kat, cet air de peur pure, de terreur envers lui. Il voulait que Kat ressente le même désir que lui à cet instant.

Le chasseur dut se forcer pour revenir à la réalité. Il se retint de grogner d'exaspération et souffla à la place, espérant que cette expiration réduise la taille de son membre. Ce fut pour cette raison que l'homme mit plusieurs secondes avant de se rendre compte que quelque chose titillait sa jambe. Il déplaça son regard, et vit la main de la jeune femme, posée sur le côté de sa cuisse, tapoter doucement comme lui-même l'avait fait quelques instants auparavant. Lorsqu'il voulait lui faire passer un message. Comme lui, elle désignait de son index l'homme au fusil, qui, à ce qu'en vit Daryl, était parti dans un autre monde. Sa main s'activait sur son membre sorti de son pantalon et il bougeait sa tête de manière anarchique. Daryl remarqua qu'il en avait presque lâché l'arme, qui pendait au bout de deux de ses doigts.

La main de Kat bougea à nouveau. Pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur leurs activités, elle plaça sa main à la frontière du caleçon, comme pour l'enlever. De son autre main, celle posée sur la cuisse, elle déplia trois doigts qu'elle posa à plat sur la peau nue. Puis, lentement, tout en fixant Daryl dans les yeux, elle décolla ses doigts, et en posa un, l'index. Un hochement de tête, si infime que Daryl crut avoir rêvé, et elle posa son deuxième doigt. Daryl comprit à ce moment là que c'était un compte à rebours. Et elle en était au deuxième avertissement. Enfin, Daryl sentit un troisième doigt se poser. Quelque chose changea sur le visage de Kat. Une détermination si féroce que Daryl se dit à ce moment-là qu'il n'aurait pas aimé être à la place de ces hommes.

Kat saisit soudainement les pans de son pantalon, qu'elle releva soudainement, remettant le tissu sur ses hanches. Quasiment immédiatement, Daryl bondit sur l'homme à sa droite, priant très fort pour que le jeans ne l'arrête pas. Sa tête percuta le torse de l'homme avec un bruit sourd. Il vit trente-six chandelles l'espace d'un instant, mais, se replaçant aussitôt, il frappa l'homme au visage pour s'emparer de l'arme, envoyée plus loin. Il roula sur le sol, tournant sur lui-même pour se mettre sur le dos et, le fusil déjà chargé et pointé vers les hommes, il fit feu.

Le premier homme qu'il tua, un gars d'une trentaine d'années à l'allure d'un drogué forcé au sevrage, était en train de se masturber avec énergie, son froc rabattu contre ses cuisses et son membre fermement pris en main. Il n'eut pas le temps d'attraper son arme, qu'il avait posée sur la table à côté de lui. La première balle l'atteignit dans le ventre, et sa bouche, ouverte en un cri muet d'épouvante, se déforma alors que la douleur le terrassait. Une autre explosion se fit entendre, et le centre de son torse se colora d'une tache rouge sombre, qui s'agrandit progressivement. Il tomba en arrière, s'écrasant sur le sol avec un bruit sourd. Un bruit que Daryl n'entendit pas, puisqu'il tirait déjà sur un deuxième homme, le colosse qui avait surgi derrière eux lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés. Celui-ci eut le temps de crier, un son qui retentit dans l'air froid, se transformant rapidement en un râle alors qu'une balle perçait son front.

Le fusil de Daryl bougea, pointant un troisième homme, juste à côté de Ted. Mais lorsqu'il appuya sur la gâchette, un clic sinistre retentit. Le fusil n'avait plus de munitions. Les yeux de Daryl s'agrandirent. Il n'avait pas d'autre solution.

L'homme en avait profité. Il s'avança vers Kat, visiblement dans l'intention de la prendre en otage. Kat était couchée à terre, dans cette position depuis le début des coups de feu, comme convenu silencieusement avec Daryl. Elle vit un hispanique, un large couteau à la main, venir vers elle. Elle fouilla le matelas sur lequel elle était assise, à la recherche d'une arme, en vain. Elle tenta de se relever, n'eut plus de force dans ses bras pour se soulever. Désespérée, elle commença à ramper, lorsqu'une main se posa sur son mollet, la stoppant. Une force brutale la tira en arrière, et elle se retrouva bloquée contre le torse d'un des anciens prisonniers, un bras musclé encerclant sa gorge, l'étouffant presque. Le couteau, aussi large que sa propre machette, faisait pression sur son cou et elle sentit le tranchant de la lame taillant sa peau. On la retourna brutalement, et elle se retrouva face à Daryl, à moitié étouffée. Le chasseur était encore avachi sur le sol, son fusil coincé dans ses mains. Il bougeait dans tous les sens, se tournant et se retournant dans l'espoir vain de trouver une solution. Mais il stoppa tout mouvement lorsque l'homme qui tenait Kat en otage rugit, sa voix tremblant sous l'effet de la colère.

- Pose ton putain d'flingue ! Ou j'lui fais exploser le caisson !

La poigne de l'homme se resserra sur la gorge de Kat et elle tendit sa main pour essayer de défaire la main de son cou. Le regard de Daryl se fixa sur elle. Et, avec une lenteur calculée, il posa son arme à terre, ne cessant de considérer sa partenaire. Kat le fixa. C'était la fin, elle le sentait. Ils avaient tenté leur chance, et ils avaient échoué. Deux hommes étaient morts, et Kat avait le pressentiment que Ted allait leur faire payer au centuple ce double meurtre. D'ailleurs, elle entendit des pas derrière elle, se rapprochant et elle ferma les yeux, ne voulant plus, n'ayant plus la force de voir, encore une fois, le visage menaçant de Ted.

Mais quelque chose d'autre se produit. Quelque chose qui remit tout en question.

- Lâche-la, Clay.

Une voix, forte, inébranlable, qui résonna dans l'esprit de Kat. Ce n'était pas la voix de Ted. Elle n'avait encore jamais entendu cette voix. Elle ouvrit les yeux, les posa sur Daryl. Il regardait au-dessus d'elle, les sourcils froncés, l'air préoccupé, pensif, plus préoccupé qu'habituellement. Une deuxième voix s'éleva, plus aigüe, plus hésitante.

- A quoi tu joues Steve bon Dieu ?!

- Il est temps que ça cesse, Hal, tu le sais aussi bien qu'moi.

C'était ce Steve qui venait de parler. Ce même Steve qui les avait menacés de son arme lorsqu'ils étaient entrés dans la cafétéria, celui qui s'était fait rappeler à l'ordre par Ted. Il continua, sa voix encore plus proche. Ou peut-être était-ce juste Kat qui s'était concentrée sur cette voix salvatrice

- M'force pas à m'répéter, mec. Lâche-la.

Kat sentit l'avant-bras du dénommé Clay se serrer un millième de seconde sur sa gorge, avant qu'elle ne sente le torse de l'homme s'éloigner de son dos. Le bras bougea, glissant lentement sur sa peau. La lame suivit et elle retint un gémissement de douleur lorsque le tranchant entailla davantage la peau. Puis elle fut brutalement envoyée au sol. Déstabilisée, elle se rattrapa du mieux qu'elle put de ses mains, s'accrochant les paumes alors qu'elle percutait le béton. Elle releva la tête, et tenta de s'orienter, lorsqu'elle sentit des mains se poser sur son bras. C'était Daryl, dont la tête n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de la sienne. Il lui adressa un regard inquiet, et elle vit ses iris bouger frénétiquement, comme s'il fouillait en elle pour voir si elle allait bien. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, un sourire qui disparut lorsqu'elle reprit conscience de ce qu'il se passait à quelques pas d'eux.

- Espèce d'enculé, j'savais qu'tu finirais par nous baiser.

Clay, encore, qui debout face à Steve, le fixait, un masque de rage pure fixé sur le visage. Et Kat remarqua que pas une fois durant cet échange, elle n'avait pas entendu Ted parler. Elle le chercha des yeux, et ne tarda pas à le voir, toujours assis sur sa chaise, un pistolet collé contre sa tempe. Et l'homme qui tenait le flingue était celui que Kat voyait comme « le chien de garde de Steve », Hal, celui qui, à l'instar du colosse blanc, les avait pointés de son arme en les voyant.

- Désolé, répondit Steve, son arme menaçant Clay. Mais je ne peux pas cautionner ça. Je ne peux juste pas.

- J'ai toujours dit qu't'étais qu'une pute. Une salope qui vous plante un couteau dans l'dos. Tu mériterais qu'j'te baise, comme la petite pute que t'es.

- Dommage pour toi, je suis celui qui tient l'arme.

Steve arborait à présent un large sourire. Un sourire, qui, contrairement à celui de Ted, ne fit pas peur à Kat. Elle trouvait cela étrangement rassurant. Ce fut pourquoi Kat sursauta violemment lorsqu'un coup de feu retentit et qu'une gerbe de sang explosa dans l'air. Le corps de l'homme bascula et s'affaissa lourdement, alors qu'une éclaboussure de liquide rouge tachait le sol, juste devant elle. Elle sentit quelques gouttes tomber sur son visage et elle ferma les yeux, sa main essuyant son front. Sa main était devenue rouge.

- Où est Mick ? demanda presque aussitôt Steve, ne prêtant aucune espèce d'attention au corps gisant à quelques pas de lui. Son camarade, dont l'arme tremblait contre la tête de Ted, mit un temps avant de répondre, balbutiant :

- De…Derrière.

- Va le chercher, ordonna Musclor, ses yeux ne quittant l'ancien chef des yeux. Kat n'avait jamais vu une telle fureur chez un homme. Son corps tremblait, non pas sous l'effet de la peur comme Hal, mais à cause de la colère contenue. Ses yeux étincelaient, aussi noirs que ses tatouages marquant sa peau mate.

Le jeune Hal hocha la tête mécaniquement, tandis que son arme se baissait doucement, quittant le crâne du chef déchu pour tomber mollement contre sa cuisse. Il adressa un regard à Ted, un regard qui ressemblait à un adieu, et, sans une parole, il tourna les talons, se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Kat sentit les bras de Daryl glisser sur ses bras, avant que ses doigts n'accrochent sa peau fermement, la tirant vers le haut. Elle se laissa faire, alors qu'il la hissait sur ses jambes, agilement. Le mouvement réveilla la jeune femme, et elle sentit soudainement l'air frais caresser ses seins. Elle réalisa qu'elle était torse nu, face à ces hommes. Face à Daryl. Comme électrisée, elle se précipita sur son t-shirt, qu'elle enfila en de vastes gestes, rougissant. Elle ne chercha pas son soutien-gorge, se contentant de se couvrir de la première chose qui lui venait. Daryl en avait profité pour rejoindre Steve, debout face à Ted, le pointant de son fusil. Ted ne pipait mot, assis sur sa chaise, son engin encore sorti, mou entre ses jambes. Il n'avait pas l'air effrayé, juste…fataliste. Il savait qu'il allait mourir. Il sourit en voyant Kat s'approcher et dit, de sa voix la plus mielleuse :

- Je regrette de n'avoir pas eu le temps de tout voir…

Le doigt de Steve se crispa sur la détente du pistolet. Mais la voix de Daryl retentit, stoppant le geste irréparable de Steve :

- Non, j'vais le faire.

Steve ne bougea pas son bras, toujours tendu vers le visage du chef, se contenta de tourner le regard vers le chasseur, le considérant quelques instants. Daryl reprit, ses yeux brûlant littéralement :

- J'veux qu'il crève, mais pas n'importe comment.

Steve fronça les sourcils, regarda encore une seconde l'homme et jeta un bref coup d'oeil à Kat, à quelques pas. Puis il soupira, et admit :

- L'important, c'est qu'il meure.

Il baissa son arme, la posant sur la table. A cet instant, un coup de feu résonna, les faisant sursauter. C'était probablement Hal, qui venait de tuer le dernier homme. Steve ne parut pas affecté, et se contenta de hurler :

- Hal, ramène une paire de menottes par ici.

Avec celle-ci, il attacha Ted à la banque d'aliment, après s'être assuré qu'il ne pourrait pas s'enfuir. Mais Daryl ne s'occupa pas de lui. A la place, il dit aux hommes :

- Vous allez rester ici ?

Steve et Hal s'échangèrent un sourire. Nul doute qu'ils n'avaient connu que cette salle, et que le dehors leur était totalement étranger. Cependant, Steve répondit :

- On s'en va. On peut vous accompagner.

La phrase avait été prononcée en l'air, comme une promesse lointaine, une espérance innocente de ne pas se retrouver seuls dans un monde inconnu. Daryl évita son regard et ajouta:

- Ouais, on verra pour ça. Ramenez vos trucs alors, on s'barre d'ici. Et j'veux mes affaires aussi.

Steve et Hal s'occupèrent de tout préparer. Daryl récupéra son arbalète, les quelques couteaux qu'il avait, renonçant à tendre une arme à Kat, qui restait obstinément silencieuse. Il ramassa les sacs de médicaments, tandis que Steve et Hal en remplissaient d'autres avec leurs vêtements, des provisions, les quelques munitions qu'il leur restait. Les visages étaient tendus, comme ceux des condamnés à mort. Malgré la dictature imposée par Ted, la cafétéria leur avait offert un endroit sécuritaire, réconfortant, à l'abri des rôdeurs. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, ils allaient quitter leur chez eux.

Puis tout fut prêt. Il fut temps de partir. Daryl se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrant après un instant d'hésitation. Le hall était désert. Il déplaça une partie des sacs à l'extérieur, posant même son arbalète sur le sol. Puis, retournant vers la cafétéria, il croisa les trois paires d'yeux qui le fixaient, interloqués.

- Et…Et Ted ? demanda Kat, première parole depuis qu'elle avait demandé à Daryl de se mettre debout.

Daryl échangea un regard avec elle. Un regard qui voulait dire : fais-moi confiance. Un regard que Kat avait appris à croire.

- Sortez, dit Daryl.

Les trois survivants obéirent. Steve d'abord, suivi de très près de Hal et enfin de Kat

- Leur dit pas pour la caisse, lui glissa Daryl alors qu'elle passait à côté de lui.

Kat hocha la tête, pas vraiment réveillée. Ils se plantèrent au centre du hall, incertains de ce qu'il fallait faire.

- Tu vas faire quoi de lui ? interrogea Steve en pointant du menton l'intérieur de la cafet'.

- Eloignez-vous. J'm'en occupe. Daryl leur adressa un dernier regard, puis se dirigea à grand pas vers l'intérieur de l'hôpital.

Il resta hors de vue pendant quelques instants, et lorsqu'il revint vers eux, Kat poussa un cri surpris. Il tenait à bras le corps un rôdeur, qui gesticulait dans tous les sens. Avec agilité, il évitait les coups de dents du zombi, s'efforçant de garder les ongles de la créature loin de sa peau. Il jeta un regard à Kat, puis, sans explication, cela n'aurait servi à rien, il ouvrit la porte de la cafeteria, poussant le zombi à l'intérieur. Kat entendit les cris de Ted résonner dans la salle, alors que Daryl ressortait, refermant la porte derrière lui.

- Non, Non, Non ! J'vous en prie ! J'suis désolé, aidez-moi. Enlevez-le de là, je vous en prie !

Daryl se pencha en avant, récupérant son arbalète qu'il coinça dans son dos, puis deux des sacs qu'il porta. Puis il s'approcha de Kat, lui indiquant d'un hochement de tête qu'ils partaient. Eberluée, Kat resta un moment immobile, mais la main de Daryl sur son dos la força à avancer. Ils quittèrent le hall de l'hôpital, suivis de ces anciens prisonniers, qui s'échangèrent un regard.

**A suivre...**


	16. Chapter 16

Crédits: TWD ne m'appartient pas, je ne touche aucun bénéfice de mes fictions. En revanche, les personnages originaux le sont, merci de le respecter.

Ok, donc je n'ai rien écris pendant les vacances, et je n'ai même pas l'excuse d'avoir été malade ^^ Mais que voulez-vous, Noel est passé par là, puis le Nouvel an, et il faut à chaque fois deux ou trois jours pour s'en remettre. Enfin, c'est la rentrée, et je me suis remis dûment à l'écriture. Si vous voulez tout savoir, j'en suis au chapitre 19, actuellement, et je compte bien le finir ce week-end. Proud of myself !

Soit dit en passant, parce que j'aime bien, ce chapitre à été écrit avec en fond sonore les musiques de Boondock Saint II, et notamment_ Ireland _et_ Noah's Vendetta._

Allez, j'arrête de vous embêter avec ma vie, et je me mets au boulot !

Oh, 4 reviews d'un coup :) I'm happy^^

**Eolane**: (Qui review plus vite que son ombre)

Hihi dernière review de l'année ! Ca se fête :) En effet, Daryl pue. Ca me rappelle une conversation sur le fo' qu'on a eu il y a un bout de temps, où on avait fait un petage de gueule parce que plein de fictions montraient l'OC comme une jolie fille aux cheveux qui sentent bon et aux jambes parfaitement épilées. Et on a avait dévié sur Daryl en disant que ces fictions ne parlaient jamais de la réalité, du fait qu'ils n'ont pas vu l'ombre d'une douche depuis...bah, depuis le CDC (allez, j'exagère, il y a la ferme ^^). Donc, je me suis dit, "mon Daryl puera !".

Cette scène était un truc de dingue dans ma tête à la base, je voulais tellement rendre fidèle à l'idée que j'en avait. J'ai bossé dessus pendant des jours, pour arriver à sortir cela. Et oui, Daryl ne l'a finalement pas fait, mais ce n'est pas vraiment parce qu'il serait incapable le faire. Je pense que s'il avait dû le faire, il l'aurait fait, juste parce qu'il est prêt à tout pour sauver Kat et se sauver lui même, même s'il doit pour cela la violer. Je me plais à approfondir cette partie de la personnalité de Daryl, la partie sombre, pas celle de l'homme maltraité, ou du chasseur sexy, mais juste d'un homme qui a vecu trop de choses traumatisantes pour être bien, psychologiquement parlant. Le fait qu'il bande en est l'exemple parfait. Il ne devrait pas bander, je veux dire, on imagine tous qu'un homme bien ne banderait pas, mais il le fait, parce que son corps ne peu pas se retenir. Et bien sur, il culpabilise, parce Daryl est queqlu'un dont l'esprit et tout le temps en contradiction avec son corps. Il désire Kat, mais il ne l'aime pas.

Ahah, tous les méchants ne sont pas méchants... Vont-ils être intégrés au groupe ? Bonne question. Je dirais juste qu'il faut s'attendre à tout...

**TheBoneyKingOfNowhere:** (pour le chapitre 13)

Que veux-tu, je suis une grande stressée :) J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre, parce que c'est vraiment une démonstration de la façon dont Kat et Daryl réagissent, non seulement l'un avec l'autre mais aussi avec d'autres personnes. Et puis, j'adore Ted, et sa façon de deviner les pensées de Kat et Daryl. Ted est un vrai psychopathe, un psychologue surdoué dans son genre, quant à Daryl ses années d'errance lui ont permis de jauger les gens au premier coup d'œil. Finalement, on remarque que Ted et Daryl sont assez semblables sur certains points, même si Daryl lutte contre ça de toues ses forces.

Merci mille fois pour ton commentaire sur le côté " a suspense" de ce chapitre. C'est pas vraiment un genre avec lequel je suis à l'aise, donc merci :) Je pense que Ted contribue largement à rendre cette atmosphère si pesante. Il est dans la représentation constante dans ce chapitre, il sait quoi dire pour atteindre Daryl et Kat, quoi faire pour les faire flipper. Je suis juste ravie que cela marche aussi bien pour vous que pour moi :)

Bon, je vais pas revenir sur Ted (encore...), ou sur le rôle de Daryl. Masi j'avoue adorer oser ce genre de choses. Je maintiens que Ted n'est pas forcément le plus original des méchants, mais comme tu le dis, il n'est pas seulement celui qui met en danger la vie des personnages, il est surtout celui qui en dévoile plus sur Daryl que Daryl lui-même. J'ai pensé que ça pourrait être intéressant pour l'histoire que Daryl se rende compte de quel genre d'hommes il est, par le biais d'un pervers psychopathe. J'aime la noirceur :)

**CathouxXx:**

Chapitre 14:

C'est clair, le chapitre contient plus de flash-backs que d'action. Encore une fois, cela n'était pas du tout prévu, mais j'aime de plus en plus Adam est sa relation avec Kat (Pas qu'ils vont finalement finir ensemble, hein, c'est justement le truc de la relation vouée à l'échec qui me plait). Alors, j'en ai profite ici :) Est-ce que Adam va vite ? Peut-être, ou peut-être que c'est Kat qui est vraiment récalcitrante. C'est sur ça que je m'appuie sur leur relation. Adam sait ce qu'il veut, il fais confiance rapidement, il tombe amoureux rapidement, et Kat est l'exacte opposée. Elle ne fait pas confiance, elle ne veut pas s'engager, alors forcément ça ne peut pas marcher.

Chapitre 15:

Ted est mort rapidement c'est vrai. Je voulais pas faire un méchant indestructible, qui, même quand on croit qu'il est mort, est toujours pas mort. C'et vu et revu, ca a un côté un peu The Vampire Diaries. Ted n'est qu'un humain après tout, et il a osé faire du mal à Daryl. Et c'est impardonnable. :)

Ahah, je t'aimeuh ! Enfin quelqu'un qui est aussi agacée que moi par les personnages parfaits ! Je veux dire, j'ai rien contre eux, mais dans un film à l'eau de rose, pas dans un truc de zombies avec tout le truc post-apocalyptique et tout et tout. Et merde, il s'agit de Daryl ! Dans le genre imparfait, il se pose là ! Et puis, ce n'est pas nouveau, ce combat entre son corps et ses pansées. Il a déjà bandé lorsqu'il a entendu Kat et Adam, et il est en règle générale attiré par Kat contre sa volonté. Il rêve de se la faire, on en avait déjà parlé, et c'est évident qu'il n'allait pas rester de marbre face à tant de suggestivité. Et, évidemment, cette scène aura beaucoup de conséquences, autant pour Kat que pour Daryl.

Ravie que Steve et Hal aient fait l'unanimité. Quant à savoir s'ils seront intégrés...

Voilà, voilà !

Dernière chose, parce que j'oublie à chaque fois : Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui passent par là, un jour ou l'autre, et qui ont le courage de lire cette fiction, même sans laisser de commentaires :)

Merci tout spécial à eux qui ont ajouté cette histoire à leur favoris ou qui la suivent, j'ai nommé **CathouxXx, Eolane, Point de Suture, Anyankha, Bloody-Lolita1990, Noemm, liberty-wild **et** mimi yuy1.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

Les cris les suivirent jusqu'au parking, comme la bande sonore d'un film d'horreur. Les hurlements étranglés cédèrent bientôt la place à de longues plaintes, et la voix mourut lorsque Daryl ferma les portes de l'hôpital. Enfin, Kat ne sut si les cris avaient cessé parce que Ted venait de mourir, ou simplement parce qu'elle n'avait plus le courage de subir ces sons horribles.

Les quatre survivants se retrouvèrent donc là, au centre d'un parking désert, entourés de voitures abandonnées là lorsque les gens avaient quitté en masse l'hôpital, laissant derrière eux leur vie. Le silence autour d'eux était assourdissant, renforcé par le fait qu'aucun d'eux ne parlait. Ils s'étaient entraidés quelques minutes auparavant, les deux anciens détenus avaient même risqué leur vie pour venir en aide à Kat et Daryl, deux parfaits inconnus qui avaient eu le malheur de se trouver au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Pour eux, ils avaient tué leurs compagnons de survie, sans aucune hésitation. Daryl avait pu voir la rage qui avait envahi le regard de Steve lorsqu'il avait tué Clay, ce sentiment tellement dévastateur, que Daryl avait tant de fois vu briller dans le regard de son père, lorsque celui-ci avait abusé de la boisson, dans le regard de Merle lorsqu'il se rendait compte que leur géniteur avait encore frappé sur son petit frère.

Daryl savait à quel point ce sentiment pouvait tuer. Il avait tué son propre père, de la main de Merle, un soir où Mitch Dixon s'était pointé dans leur petite maison, ivre mort, tenant maladroitement dans les bras le corps d'une femme plus morte que vive à cause de l'alcool. Merle Dixon, du haut de ses 17 ans, avait empêché leur père de pénétrer chez eux, demandant à Daryl d'aller se cacher dans le placard de sa chambre. Mais les murs étaient trop fins et Daryl avait tout entendu. Avec les années, il croyait même qu'il avait assisté à la scène. Merle avait saisi leur père par le col, le jetant loin de leur maison. Mitch avait mordu la poussière, mais il s'était relevé, ivre de rage, les mouvements faibles, embué qu'il était par l'alcool.

Mais il avait foncé sur Merle. Sur son propre fils. Lui hurlant qu'il allait lui faire payer cher cet affront. Merle avait réceptionné son géniteur avant même que celui-ci passe le pas de la demeure, et lui avait flanqué un tel coup de poing que l'homme s'était écrasé à terre. Merle s'était précipité, avait pris Mitch par la gorge, et, assis sur son corps tremblant, il lui avait donné un uppercut, courbant l'homme. Puis il avait recommencé. Encore et encore. Frappant l'homme au visage, sur le ventre, partout où l'homme ne pouvait mettre ses mains. Il l'avait frappé tellement fort que Mitch avait fini par cracher du sang, son visage si contusionné qu'il n'aurait pas pu se reconnaître dans la glace. Mais Merle n'avait pas arrêté. Pas même lorsque Daryl s'était écrié, du pas de la porte où il était :

- Arrête, tu vas le tuer !

Même après cela, Merle avait continué de frapper son père, de toute la force qu'il avait. Il ne semblait plus être en mesure de s'arrêter. Comme si son corps agissait de son propre chef, après toutes ces années de mauvais traitements. Mitch avait pris l'habitude de frapper ses enfants, plus souvent que les deux frères ne pourraient jamais le compter. C'était pour cette raison que leur mère était partie, laissant toute sa famille pour s'enfuir dans un autre état avec un inconnu rencontré dans le bar où elle travaillait. Ca avait été encore pire après. Mitch s'était enfoncé dans l'alcool, était devenu encore plus violent.

Et, toutes ces années, Merle s'était tu. Il avait accepté les coups sans broncher, regardant son père avec un air de défi à chaque fois que celui-ci levait la main sur lui. Il était parti en maison de correction plusieurs fois au cours de son adolescence, forcé par le lycée qui ne voulait plus de lui et par son père qui ne le supportait plus. C'était à chaque fois un véritable déchirement pour les deux frères de se séparer. Peut-être même plus pour Merle. Car partir voulait dire abandonner son petit frère. Il ne l'avait jamais dit, mais Daryl avait bien vu son visage se modifier lorsqu'il lui disait au revoir, gardant un œil discret sur l'homme, derrière eux, qui les regardait avec un agacement flagrant dans le regard. Merle n'avait jamais su tout ce qu'il s'était passé lorsqu'il était loin.

La première fois qu'il était parti, pour ses treize ans, il avait reçu un appel de Daryl seulement trois jours après son arrivée au centre. Le petit garçon qu'il était l'avait appelé en hurlant, en le suppliant de revenir. Il était âgé alors de 5 ans. Mais Merle n'était jamais venu. Daryl avait su, des années après, lors d'une des cuites de Merle où il devenait incroyablement gentil et bavard, enfin, plus que d'habitude, qu'il avait en réalité essayé de s'enfuir. Il était même parvenu jusqu'à leur ville, avant de se faire stopper par la police, qui l'avait réceptionné alors qu'il squattait chez un ami. Bourré, l'homme de 27 ans qu'était Merle lui avait confié qu'il avait espéré le récupérer et s'enfuir avec lui, partant sur la route comme le faisaient les héros de ses films préférés. Ils auraient retrouvé leur mère, lui avait-il dit, et ils auraient été heureux ensemble. Peut-être même que le petit ami de leur mère aurait été le père qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu.

Lorsqu'il était revenu chez lui deux mois après, Daryl avait changé. Les moments passés seul avec son père l'avait transformé à jamais. Le petit Daryl, le Daryl faible qu'il était, qui pleurait tous les soirs, qui venait demander de l'aide à son grand frère dès qu'il avait un problème, qui était pour lui la septième merveille du monde, avait disparu. Daryl avait grandi. Il n'avait plus pleuré après cela. Mais il avait aussi refusé de dire à Merle ce qui s'était passé durant son absence. Merle avait bien vu que le regard de Mitch avait aussi changé. Qu'il ne regardait plus Daryl de la même façon. Mais il avait mis cela sur le compte du rapprochement père/fils et n'avait pas cherché plus loin. Comment aurait-il pu savoir…

Ce ne fut que plusieurs années après, lorsque Daryl eut atteint les 8 ans, que Merle sut. Et ce qu'il sut changea à jamais sa vision qu'il avait de son petit frère. Un jour, alors qu'il fumait dans sa chambre tout en fixant des posters de filles nues étalés un peu partout sur les murs, Daryl était entré. Petit comme il l'était à l'époque. Il avait semblé intimidé, presque peureux, et une fois que Merle l'eut rembarré, comme toujours, Daryl s'était avancé dans la chambre et était resté là, immobile, fixant ses chaussures. Alors Merle, avec une pointe d'énervement, lui avait demandé ce qu'il avait. Et Daryl lui avait demandé, d'une petite voix :

- Les garçons…dans ma classe…Ils disent que quand une fille fait...fait l'amour… Les mots étaient étranges, prononcés par un garçon de son âge. Elles peuvent avoir un bébé. Ils disent que c'est parce que le zizi du garçon entre dans leur corps. Et que le zizi dépose quelque chose dans leur corps, et que c'est pour ça qu'elles ont des bébés.

Merle n'avait pas répondu, mais avait semblé intrigué. Daryl n'avait jamais posé de questions à propos du sexe, pas même la fois où il avait surpris Merle baisant une de ses copines du lycée, à l'époque où il y allait encore. Le petit Daryl avait semblé hésiter, puis avait finalement achevé :

- Tu…Tu crois que j'peux avoir un bébé ?

Daryl serra durement les poings le long de son corps, tentant de faire partir le mauvais souvenir. C'était une partie de sa vie à laquelle il ne voulait surtout pas repenser. Il avait enterré sa relation avec son père il y avait longtemps, et il ne voulait surtout pas rouvrir cette boite de Pandore. Mitch était mort. Tué par Merle qui l'avait achevé, alors qu'il croyait lui donner une bonne leçon. Merle avait voulu se venger, venger son frère

Et il n'avait remarqué qu'après coup que le corps de Mitch était resté immobile. Il n'avait plus bougé du sol où il gisait, et il avait fallu que Merle tâte son pouls pour comprendre qu'il était mort. Daryl n'avait éprouvé aucune honte. Juste du soulagement. Un immense soulagement. Mitch Dixon était mort. Il ne pourrait plus leur faire de mal…

Un raclement de gorge le ramena à la réalité. Il plissa les yeux face au soleil couchant, se rendant compte à ce moment-là qu'il était tard. Peut-être cinq heures. Daryl se rendit compte qu'ils devaient se dépêcher pour rejoindre T-Dog et Andrea. Ils avaient convenu qu'ils attendraient jusqu'à sept heures avant de partir. Ils avaient encore deux heures devant eux. Daryl se dit qu'ils avaient encore largement le temps, mais il ne voulait pas s'attarder ici. Surtout avec ces deux inconnus.

Il releva la tête vers l'origine du bruit, comprenant qu'il s'agissait de Steve. Il le fixait, attendant visiblement que Daryl se mette à parler. Celui-ci tenta d'échanger un regard avec Kat, mais celle-ci semblait endormie, les yeux dans le vague alors qu'elle se tenait debout, immobile, insensible au froid qui pénétrait son misérable t-shirt, seule barrière contre le vent glacial. Daryl posa son arbalète sur le sol, à côté des deux sacs pleins de médicaments, et, quittant sa propre veste, il la tendit à sa partenaire. Celle-ci ne le regarda même pas, comme si elle n'était plus vraiment dans ce monde-ci. Daryl fronça les sourcils, inquiet, et, prenant sur lui, il s'approcha doucement, pour ne pas la surprendre, et déposa la veste sur ses épaules, étalant la laine sur les bras de la jeune femme. Elle ne sembla même pas remarquer le geste. Elle ne semblait plus rien remarquer, à vrai dire, et cela mettait Daryl légèrement sur les nerfs. Il ne pouvait lui en vouloir, bien entendu, elle avait vécu suffisamment d'événements traumatisants ces dernières heures, mais il s'en voulait. A lui.

Parce que c'était de sa faute si elle était dans cet état. Il fut tenté d'envoyer au diable ces deux hommes, de prendre Kat par la main et de la ramener à la prison. Et là, il tenterait par tous les moyens de se faire pardonner. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Car les deux hommes le regardaient fixement, attendant une decision. Alors Daryl dit, regardant Steve :

- T'étais en taule pourquoi ?

L'homme fut surpris de la question, mais Daryl ignora son regard étonné. Il en avait connu, des taulards, ils composaient la majorité des amis de son grand frère, et Daryl était bien placé pour savoir que ces hommes pouvaient aussi bien être des anges que des tueurs en série. Aussi il préférait le savoir. Steve laissa passer un moment, et finit par dire :

- Pour meurtre.

Cela n'étonnait Daryl qu'à moitié. Il avait vu la façon dont Steve avait tué Clay, sans l'ombre d'un doute, un masque de colère sur le visage. Autant Ted pouvait feindre des émotions, comme le psychopathe qu'il était, autant Steve était fidèle à lui-même. Sa colère transpirait par tous les pores de sa peau lorsqu'il visait la tête de son camarade. Daryl savait que ce genre d'homme était plus droit que des gens comme Ted. Aussi il attendit, laissant l'homme développer :

- Ma…Ma copine avait été agressée. Par une bande de gars qui voulaient juste...s'amuser. Elle a été défigurée à vie. Alors j'arrêté de bosser et j'ai cherché ces connards. J'en ai trouvé un. Les autres étaient retournés dans leur fac, à l'autre bout du pays. Ils étaient juste sur la côte pour les vacances de printemps. C'était un récidiviste. Condamné pour viol quelques mois auparavant. Quand je l'ai vu…j'ai pas pu m'arrêter. Je l'ai tué. Et puis...je suis allé me rendre à la police. Ma copine est morte quatre jours plus tard. Elle s'est pendue.

Daryl ne répondit rien. Qu'aurait-il plus répondre à cela ? L'histoire était saisissante, et ce n'était pas la première fois que Daryl entendait ce genre d'histoire. La plupart des taulards qu'il avait eu l'occasion de côtoyer avait toujours une bonne excuse, que ce soit parce qu'ils voulaient aider quelqu'un, ou juste disant qu'ils ne faisaient rien de mal. Et ce fut justement parce que Daryl avait passé son enfance à les côtoyer qu'il sut, en regardant l'homme dans les yeux, qu'il disait la vérité. Il avait vu cet éclair de tristesse traverser son regard quand qu'il parlait de la mort de sa petite amie. Daryl savait que ce genre de chose ne pouvait être imité. Aussi, il acquiesça, se tournant déjà vers Hal, demandant la même chose :

- Bof, j'ai fait plusieurs excès d'vitesse. C'était suffisant pour les poulets.

Il semblait évasif, et cela fit froncer les sourcils de Daryl. Il aurait préféré que Hal se montre plus ouvert. Il jeta un regard interrogatif à Steve, considérant déjà l'homme de son côté, et le colosse brun répondit :

- C'est la vérité. Mais je crois que la dernière fois, c'était parce qu'il était soûl au volant.

- Peu importe, grogna Hal, pas vraiment ravi que son ami dévoile ainsi ses tords. Ces pèquenauds d'Américains ont tous un balai dans l'cul d'facon.

Et Daryl remarqua alors le fort accent irlandais de Hal. Il était vrai que les Irlandais n'étaient pas connus pour leur sobriété, mais c'était encore des préjugés, et Daryl avait toujours été méfiant vis-à-vis de ceux-ci, en étant souvent la victime.

Daryl l'ignora, entièrement pris par le dilemme qui le tenaillait. A savoir s'il devait ramener ces hommes avec eux ou non. Daryl ne leur faisait pas confiance. Il était suspicieux de nature, il avait mis des semaines avant de faire confiance aux membres du groupe, n'était même pas sûr d'être suffisamment à l'aise pour remettre sa vie entre leurs mains si la situation l'exigeait. La vie s'était chargée de lui apprendre qu'il n'était jamais mieux servi que par lui-même, et surtout, que tout le monde pouvait le trahir.

D'un autre côté, le chasseur ne pouvait nier que Steve et Hal avaient des avantages non négligeables pour l'avenir du groupe. Steve était grand, baraqué, et il n'hésitait pas avant de tuer. C'était trois qualités dans un monde comme celui-ci. Et, d'après ce que Daryl avait pu en voir, il était quelqu'un de bien. Hal était plus réservé. Plus du genre à suivre sans oser prendre de décisions. Mais il avait tué un homme, lui aussi, sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Et ils les avaient sauvés. Et cela comptait plus pour Daryl que n'importe quelle suspicion au monde. Daryl savait que peu de gens agissaient comme cela, simplement par altruisme, surtout pas dans un monde comme celui-ci. Et il se doutait bien que leur arrivée avait juste servi d'occasion aux deux hommes pour se rebeller. Nul doute qu'ils pensaient à s'enfuir depuis des semaines, peut-être même depuis des mois. Mais ils les avaient sauvés. Ils n'étaient pas obligés. Ils l'avaient fait, et c'était ce simple geste qui rendait le choix de Daryl si difficile.

Il tenta un regard en direction de Kat, recherchant son soutien. Kat était toujours de bon conseil pour ce genre de chose. Daryl savait qu'il était quelqu'un de sanguin. Il se forgeait une opinion très rapidement, et il avait du mal à regarder au delà son point de vue immédiat. Mais Kat avait cette faculté à toujours voir les deux côtés d'un problème, à ne pas juger avant d'avoir analysé. Enfin, sauf avec lui. Mais en règle générale elle était celle qui le faisait réfléchir. Aussi, il espéra innocemment qu'elle l'aiderait, encore une fois. En vain. Kat n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, même pas aux paroles des anciens détenus. Daryl ne l'avait jamais vue comme cela, et ça l'inquiétait bien plus qu'il ne l'avouerait.

Ce fut sans doute pour cette raison, plus que n'importe quelle autre, qu'il dit :

- On a une voiture, pas loin. Vous pouvez v'nir avec nous. On rejoint des gens d'notre groupe, plus loin, et s'ils sont d'accord, vous pourrez v'nir avec nous.

De cette façon, il ne se mouillait pas trop. T-Dog et Andrea auraient le choix sur leur conscience. Daryl fit un hochement de tête, comme pour clore le débat, et, récupérant un sac par terre, il le cala dans le creux de son coude, prenant déjà l'autre. Ainsi chargé, il s'approcha de Kat, la prenant gentiment par le bras pour la faire avancer. Kat se mit en mouvement, comme un automate, sans rien dire. Daryl la guida vers la voiture, qu'il ouvrit. Il mit les sacs dans le coffre, aida les deux hommes à ranger les leurs et dirigea doucement Kat sur le siège passager. Il incita d'un geste vague les deux hommes à monter à l'arrière, et se plaça lui-même sur le siège conducteur. Après un dernier regard en direction de Kat, il démarra, faisant crisser les pneus sur l'asphalte gris.

La route se fit en silence. Kat garda les yeux fixés dans le lointain, Daryl fixa la route, et les deux à l'arrière n'étaient pas suffisamment à l'aise pour s'exprimer. Ils prirent le chemin qui descendait vers la ville, tournant à l'intersection avant de pénétrer dans la banlieue. Daryl tenta de se remémorer les routes qu'ils avaient évité à l'aller à cause des voitures entassées, se trompant pourtant et allongeant le chemin. La nuit envahit l'habitacle de la voiture. Daryl coupa les feux et dut ralentir pour éviter de percuter un arbre. Il ne pouvait se permettre d'attirer les rôdeurs avec la lumière. Il coupa la route pour s'enfoncer sur un chemin de terre, reconnaissant un des panneaux qui annonçait la station essence sur laquelle le groupe s'était quitté. Il était six heures et demie. Daryl se gara au milieu du parking, coupa le moteur. Regarda Kat. Qui ne le regarda pas. Le silence s'eternisa.

- On attend quoi ? interrogea au bout d'un moment Hal, la voix vibrante d'impatience.

- Nos amis, répondit Daryl, le regardant à travers le rétroviseur.

Il avait dit « nos amis » exprès, de façon à mettre de la distance entre le groupe qu'ils formaient et les deux hommes. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils aient de l'emprise sur eux. Un ange passa.

Daryl, ne supportant plus le silence morbide qui régnait dans la voiture, ouvrit la portière et sortit, s'étirant discrètement dans la nuit désormais presque noire. Il fit craquer son dos, qui le faisait souffrir depuis quelques minutes, s'appuyant sur la voiture pour étirer davantage son corps. Le bruit d'une portière se fit entendre, et il vit Steve sortir de la berline, suivi par Hal. Daryl fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit ce dernier tout tremblant, alors qu'il faisait nerveusement le tour de la voiture.

- On va voir dans la station essence, lança Steve, parlant à Daryl comme il aurait parlé à un supérieur. Cela plut au chasseur. Trouver de la nourriture ou quoi.

Daryl acquiesça, et regarda les deux hommes s'éloigner. Cela l'avantageait finalement. Il resta encore un moment dans la fraîcheur de la soirée, savourant l'air doux, puis, rassemblant le plus de courage qu'il put, il fit le tour de la voiture pour venir près de Kat. Elle-ci était toujours assise sur le siège passager, les yeux fixés sur quelque chose que Daryl ne vit pas. Il se pencha doucement, ouvrant lentement la portière de façon à ne pas surprendre la jeune femme. Mais ce fut peine perdue, car celle-ci fit un bond sur son siège, jetant un regard affolé à Daryl.

- C'est moi ! tenta Daryl, sachant pertinemment que c'était inutile. Bien sûr qu'elle savait que c'était lui. Elle n'était pas bête.

- Ca va ? demanda t-il doucement, se flagellant mentalement. Quelle question idiote, songea-t-il avec amertume, se disant que, définitivement il n'était pas bon avec les mots.

A sa grande surprise, Kat répondit, de la voix la plus faible qu'il lui ait été donné d'entendre :

- Ca va.

Elle esquissa un sourire, qu parut horriblement faux à Daryl, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Au moins, elle parlait. C'était un exploit après tout ce silence.

Il fut d'autant plus étonné lorsqu'elle continua :

- Tu penses quoi d'eux? lança-t-elle en faisait un geste de la tête en direction du magasin.

Une fois la surprise passée, Daryl répondit, s'appuyant sur la portière :

- Je sais pas…Steve m'a l'air d'être quelqu'un d'bien. J'pense qu'on peut compter sur lui….Hal…J'pense que tant que Steve sera avec nous, Hal le sera aussi.

- Donc, tu veux les ramener à la prison ?

- Parle pas trop fort…lui intima doucement Daryl, jetant un regard vers la porte où les deux hommes avaient disparu. J'préfère avoir l'avis de T-Dog et d'Andrea avant.

- Mais toi, t'en penses quoi ?

- J'pense que toute cette merde a pas forcément rendu les gens bons…Et qu'il faut s'méfier d'tout le monde. Mais j'peux pas nier qu'ils peuvent nous être utile.

Un autre silence s'installa. Un silence qui s'éternisa. Daryl se sentait tellement mal à l'aise qu'il n'osait plus bouger, comme si un de ses mouvements aurait pu faire voler en éclat cette tranquillité feinte dans laquelle ils avaient glissé. Les souvenirs mordants de ce qu'ils avaient venu quelques heures auparavant, de ce qu'il avait failli faire….étaient gravés à tout jamais dans sa mémoire, dans son cœur, et il était persuadé que jamais rien ne pouvait les ôter. Pas plus que la culpabilité qu'il ressentait. Cette culpabilité dévorante qui creusait son cœur, qui assombrissait tous les souvenirs agréables qu'ils avaient vécu, enfin, les souvenirs qui n'étaient pas totalement détestables, quand ils s'aventuraient dans la forêt et qu'ils passaient la journée à surveiller les alentours, n'échangeant pas une parole, mais étant à l'aise.

Daryl ressentit un pincement de cœur lorsqu'il comprit que cela ne se reproduirait jamais. Car, alors qu'il regardait la jeune femme devant lui, dont le regard avait dévié jusqu'à fixer avec toute la fascination du monde l'asphalte devant elle, il comprit qu'elle ne lui ferait plus jamais confiance. Pas après ce qu'elle avait vu. Pas après la façon dont il avait réagi. Daryl ne put empêcher un rougissement d'envahir ses joues lorsqu'il pensa à l'excitation qu'il avait ressentie en voyant Kat, nue devant lui. La chaleur qui avait enveloppé son ventre, le faisant bander. Il avait bandé devant elle, et il savait que cette réaction avait tout gâché entre eux. Il avait surpris le regard de Kat lorsqu'elle avait vu la bosse qui déformait son pantalon, alors qu'elle était dans cette position si suggestive, la façon dont ses yeux s'étaient agrandis, dont elle avait respiré, plus fortement, plus intensément, et ses yeux, lorsqu'elle avait relevé la tête vers lui, la lueur de surprise et de malaise qu'il avait pu lire, au milieu d'un océan de détermination.

Il en était là dans sa réflexion intérieure lorsque Steve et Hal revinrent, portant dans leurs bras des sachets de chips et des magazines automobiles. Steve sourit à Kat, et elle sortit de la voiture, venant à sa rencontre. Avec un sourire tout ce qu'il y avait de plus charmeur, il lui tendit une bouteille d'eau, qu'elle débouchonna et qu'elle but en de longues goulées. Elle piocha allégrement dans le sachet salé, lui rendant son sourire après un instant d'hésitation. L'homme déposa le reste des vivres sur le capot de la voiture, s'asseyant à côté et attrapant un magazine pour le feuilleter discrètement. C'était assez étrange, de voir un homme regarder les derniers modèles de voiture alors que le monde avait sombré dans l'enfer le plus total.

Daryl plissa les yeux en voyant Hal, et ce qu'il tenait dans la main. Il n'avait strictement rien à manger, mais il brandissait juste une grosse bouteille de whisky qu'il buvait périodiquement. Daryl put comprendre, rien qu'à l'air d'extase qui recouvrait son visage, qu'il était alcoolique. Il l'avait plus ou moins deviné lorsque Steve lui avait dit que Hal avait été arrêté soûl en voiture, et surtout lorsqu'il était sorti du véhicule avec un air rappelant celui des toxicos soumis au sevrage. Daryl le vit prendre une large goulée, tellement profonde que le chasseur ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un ayant une telle descente, pas même Merle qui était pourtant spécialiste pour finir la bouteille d'alcool en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. Daryl se rappelait des soirées qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, qu'il avait subi, plutôt, lorsque Merle investissait l'appartement qu'ils louaient à deux pour inviter ses connaissances, arrivant tous accompagnés par de sublimes et défoncées créatures qui finissaient vomissant dans les toilettes ou dans les lits de la demeure, complètement nues. Daryl tentait à chaque fois de s'enfuir, mais il avait fini par comprendre que Merle avait des yeux dans le dos pour cela, le réceptionnant dès qu'il faisait mine de partir. Plus, le cajolant, le complimentant, il arrivait toujours à faire boire Daryl et celui-ci finissait immanquablement par boire plus que de raison et par se faire une des filles présentes, se réveillant le lendemain matin avec une gueule de bois et une fille dont il ne savait absolument rien à ses côtés. La plupart du temps, il devait se forcer à se lever pour aller travailler, invariablement viré à la fin de la journée lorsque son parton voyait dans quel état déplorable il était.

Daryl ne gardait jamais longtemps un boulot, enfin, pas quand Merle était là. A chaque fois, le grand frère finissait par lui faire perdre son boulot, soit en le faisant tellement boire que Daryl n'arrivait pas à se lever le lendemain matin, soit en l'embarquant dans des combines propres à lui qui mettaient Daryl sur la paille. Il avait dû vendre par deux fois sa voiture, et en racheter une lorsque Merle finissait par partir.

Car Merle partait toujours. Il restait dans leur ville d'origine quelques mois, disant qu'il allait changer, mais il n'y restait jamais. Il avait un véritable don pour se mettre dans les ennuis. Il trouvait toujours quelqu'un, un ancien ami, disait-il, qui lui donnait un plan super pour se faire de l'agent facile. L'argent était la principale motivation de Merle. Il était prêt à tout pour cela. Pas qu'il était radin, loin de là, mais sans argent, il ne pouvait pas se payer sa boisson, sa came et des filles, et c'était trois choses sans lesquelles il ne pouvait pas vivre. Donc, à chaque fois, il trouvait le bon plan pour amasser un max de fric, soit en vendant de la drogue, soit en volant, soit en montant une arnaque plus grosse que lui. Il arrivait à survivre comme cela quelques mois, la plus longue arnaque ayant tenu un an et demi, et il finissait constamment par devoir partir. Il était arrêté par la police et il échouait en taule, ou il devait fuir dans un autre état. Et Daryl se retrouvait plus pauvre qu'avant. Mais seul.

C'était pour cette raison que Daryl ne protestait jamais quand Merle refaisait irruption dans sa vie. Parce qu'il aimait son frère, et qu'il était tout ce qu'il avait.

Un bruit de moteur le sortit de ses pensées. Il releva la tête qu'il avait inconsciemment baissée, observant avec un soulagement non dissimulé une sorte de camion pénétrer sur le parking désert. Il ne put empêcher un sourire d'étirer son visage, un sourire qui s'agrandit lorsqu'il vit celui de Kat, sincère pour une fois. Le véhicule de transport était assez long, mais contrairement à beaucoup de ses congénères, la cabine n'était pas séparée de la benne. Daryl avait rarement vu ce genre de modèle.

Le camion s'arrêta et T-Dog en descendit, sautant sur le béton comme un gamin le matin de Noël. Il fonça littéralement vers les deux amis, ralentissant néanmoins lorsqu'il vit les inconnus assis sur le capot de la berline. Mais cela ne l'arrêta pas, et il vint voir Daryl, lui serrant brièvement la main.

Pas une parole ne fut échangée, ce n'était pas la peine, ils se comprenaient sans parler. Andrea sortit à son tour, souriant largement elle aussi. Elle donna une accolade à Daryl sous le regard surpris de Kat, et vint vers elle pour répéter l'opération. T-Dog suivit, et donna un grand câlin à la jeune femme.

- Même pas en retard ! fanfaronna T-Dog alors qu'il regardait une magnifique montre à son poignet. Kat et Daryl la regardèrent avec étonnement, comprenant que l'homme s'était fait plaisir en faisant les magasins.

Mais la bonne humeur ne tarda pas à s'assombrir. Daryl vit le regard méfiant que jetaient les nouveaux arrivants, et, après avoir lui-même lancé un coup d'oeil aux anciens détenus, il s'approcha des trois survivants, regroupés près du camion.

- C'est qui ? interrogea aussitôt Andrea, fixant d'un air étrange les deux hommes.

- Ils nous ont sauvés, souffla Kat, surprenant Daryl. On…On est allé à l'hôpital mais…un groupe de taulards avait pris possession de la cafeteria. Ils nous ont enfermés mais…ces deux-là nous ont aidé. C'est grâce à eux si on est en vie.

- On peut leur faire confiance ? reprit T-Dog, mais Kat put voir que son regard envers les hommes avait changé après le petit discours de Kat.

- Je pense, déclara Daryl, son épaule appuyée contre le camion. J'connais ce genre d'personnes. Ils sont cleans.

- Alors…quoi, tu veux les inviter à la prison ? Tu crois vraiment qu'ils sont ok? ajouta Andrea.

- Je sais pas…Mais j'serais d'avis de leur laisser une chance.

C'était étonnant de la part de Daryl. T-Dog écarquilla les yeux, suivi rapidement d'Andrea. Daryl n'était pas du genre à accorder sa confiance, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire, mais il n'avait pas hésité avant de donner son point de vue. T-Dog réalisa à ce moment-là à quel point Daryl avait changé depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Atlanta. Auparavant, il était l'homme discret, toujours dans son coin, qui ne donnait jamais son avis à moins qu'on lui demande. Il ne s'imposait pas, il en semblait même incapable. Mais ce Daryl-là était parti. Il était devenu un des conseillers les plus proches de Rick, prenant position, contredisant le chef. La surprise de T-Dog ne dura pas longtemps, et il préféra dire, regardant du coin de l'oeil les deux hommes :

- Ils ont été en taule, t'as dit ?

- Ouais, admit Daryl, croisant ses bras devant lui dans un signe de défense. Il prenait toujours cette position lorsqu'on osait le contredire : Steve a tué le violeur de sa copine, et Hal était disons… un peu trop porté sur la boisson.

- Mais tu crois qu'ils sont cleans quand même ? continua T-Dog.

- Ouais. Mais j'voulais savoir c'que vous en pensiez avant.

Andrea écarquilla les yeux. Entendre Daryl donner son avis était déjà un scoop, accorder sa confiance encore plus, mais l'entendre demander l'avis d'autres personnes que lui était tout simplement incroyable. Tant qu'elle refusait d'y croire. Kat sourit devant son air stupéfait, et lui envoya un clin d'œil, partageant sa pensée.

- J'les veux pas, annonça Andrea, égale à elle-même. On a assez d'connards à la prison, pas besoin d'en rajouter.

Se tournant vers T-Dog, elle attendit son avis, sûre qu'il allait la soutenir.

- J'en sais rien les gars, soupira celui-ci, pas forcément prêt à prendre ce genre de décision.

C'était Rick qui les prenait habituellement, et ça allait à tout le monde en fin de compte. Rick décidait, et les autres se contentaient d'obéir. C'était une position bien plus facile et personne n'enviait la place de Rick. Mais en cet instant, ils se retrouvaient face à un choix difficile, et aucun d'entre eux n'avait le courage de s'imposer pour donner son avis. Enfin, personne à part Andrea.

Cette impasse agaça Kat, qui n'aspirait plus qu'à une chose: rentrer à la prison et s'enfoncer dans les couvertures pour ne plus penser à tout ce qui s'était passé.

- Je suis de l'avis de Daryl, fit-elle, s'attirant quelques regards surpris. Je les ai vus à l'œuvre. Ils pourraient nous être utiles. Et puis, on est une dizaine et ils sont deux. Si ça se passe mal, on aura qu'à aviser.

- Alors, ils viennent ? demanda T-Dog voulant avoir la confirmation.

- Ouais, décida Daryl, avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner en direction des hommes. Andrea soupira lourdement, ayant l'impression que personne ne tenait compte de son avis, et partit de son côté, c'est-à-dire à l'arrière du camion. Ne restèrent plus que T-Dog et Kat, côte à côte, silencieux.

- Et vous, ça c'est bien passé ? interrogea Kat, ne supportant plus le silence assourdissant.

- Ouais. On a fait le plein de bouffe. Le WalMart avait déjà été pillé, mais il en restait suffisamment pour remplir ce camion. On a pris des trucs pour le bébé de Lori, pleins de truc utiles, genre des lampes torches, des générateurs, des couvertures, des vêtements, des réchauds, et tout et tout.

Il fit une pause, regardant les trois hommes derrière Kat. Daryl était assis sur le capot, regardant une carte à la lueur d'une lampe torche, et Steve était debout à côté de lui, pointant la carte tout en parlant.

- Tout va bien Kat ? demanda T-Dog.

- Très bien, répondit Kat, trop vite au goût de l'homme qui fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi ?

- J'en sais rien, tu me parais… bizarre.

- Je vais bien, assura Kat.

Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus, il sentait Kat distante, encore plus que d'habitude. Et, au regard étrange qu'elle jeta à Daryl, il put dire que tout ne s'était pas bien passé.

Mais un grognement révélateur l'empêcha de poursuivre son interrogatoire. Il se tourna brusquement, observant un rôdeur qui avançait à travers le parking vers eux. Il saisit l'arme qu'il avait à la ceinture, un Beretta dans un geste automatique, mais la reposa lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il n'y avait qu'un zombi, et, prenant finalement une batte de baseball qui traînait à l'avant du camion, il s'avança vers la créature, l'arme au poing. Quand il ne fut qu'à quelques centimètres des bras tendus du cadavre ambulant, l'homme brandit le bout de bois et l'abattit sur le crâne du rôdeur, entendant le bruit caractéristique de l'os cédant sous le coup. Le zombi s'affaissa sur le sol, et T-Dog essuya brièvement l'arme tâchée sur la chemise du rôdeur, soupirant. Ils avaient tué des infectés tout l'après-midi, tant et si bien qu'il commençait à avoir des courbatures dans les bras.

Il se tourna vers Kat, prêt à reprendre la conversation entamée plus tôt, mais la jeune femme avait le regard fixé vers l'horizon, une main plaquée contre sa bouche. T-Dog fronça les sourcils, interrogateur, et se tournant lentement, ne réalisa qu'à ce moment que plusieurs rôdeurs apparaissaient dans l'obscurité, bien plus nombreux qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il recula significativement, et courut presque lorsqu'il comprit que ce n'était pas simplement quelques zombis regroupés, mais véritablement une horde qui s'avançait vers eux. Il arriva près de Kat, lui glissant :

- Faut qu'on parte, tout de suite !

Kat reprit aussitôt son chemin, courrant vers les trois hommes. Elle aurait pu crier, hurler pour avertir Daryl, mais elle savait qu'elle attirerait bien plus de rôdeurs ainsi, et ils ne pouvaient se le permettre. Mais elle n'eut pas besoin de faire bien plus de pas. Daryl avait entendu lui aussi les lamentations des cadavres ambulants, et il s'était déjà redressé, son arbalète pointée vers la tête du plus proche. Steve, à son côté, empoigna un fusil, et Hal, une bouteille à la main, se réfugia derrière son ami.

- Dans les voitures, souffla Daryl, se positionnant face aux ennemis. Faut pas qu'on traîne.

- Trop tard…

C'était Andrea, qui les avait rejoints, qui venait de parler. Daryl tourna la tête vers elle, surpris par son ton catégorique, mais dut revoir son jugement lorsqu'il suivit le regard de l'ancienne avocate, pointé vers l'entrée du parking. Des dizaines de rôdeurs s'entassaient dans les quelques mètres de passage, grognant en voyant la chair fraîche devant eux.

- Andrea, va dans le camion. Kat, prends les médicaments et va avec Andrea. Les autres, avec moi. Faut qu'on les retienne.

Tous acquiescèrent, et Kat, le cœur battant à tout rompre, fonça vers la berline, ouvrit brutalement le coffre pour s'emparer des deux sacs. Elle ne prit pas la peine de refermer le coffre, et, plaçant un des sacs dans son dos pour libérer une main, agrippa sa machette sur le siège passager, se retournant déjà vers un rôdeur qui s'approchait un peu trop. Les zombis les avaient déjà encerclés, bien plus rapides en groupe. D'un geste ample, elle découpa proprement la tête du premier zombi, qui tomba dans un bruit mou.

- Kat, derrière-toi !

La jeune femme eut tout juste le temps de se retourner, que déjà un rôdeur fondait sur elle, ses dents noircies en direction de la gorge du jeune médecin. Prise de court, elle dut faire un bond en avant pour avoir assez de place pour lui donner coup de machette, transperçant de part en part le zombi. Elle retira son arme, tenta de s'avancer vers le camion, mais plusieurs rôdeurs lui bloquèrent le chemin. Elle tua le premier facilement, enfonça la machette dans le cou de l'autre comme Daryl le lui avait enseigné, et planta la lame dans le ventre du troisième, n'ayant pas assez de force pour l'atteindre à la tête. Elle était épuisée, l'arme était lourde et ses gestes étaient lents, et, lorsque l'arme passa dans le corps du rôdeur, elle sentit une résistance qui la tira en avant. Comme dans un songe, elle vit le rôdeur s'approcher encore d'elle, insensible à la lame qui le traversait. Surprise, Kat lâcha la poignée de l'arme, se reculant car elle n'avait pas d'autres options. Elle commençait déjà à se demander comment elle allait se débrouiller quand un couteau passa à travers le crâne du zombi, le tuant sur le coup. Il tomba au sol, et Kat se retrouva face à Andrea, qui, la prenant par le bras, l'entraîna derrière elle en direction du camion. Kat agrippa son couteau qu'elle avait à la ceinture, tentant de l'aider à se frayer un chemin à travers la masse de cadavres. Elle n'en tua qu'une dizaine de cette façon, s'épuisant rapidement, recherchant son souffle plus souvent qu'elle n'attaquait. Les deux voitures n'étaient séparées l'une de l'autre que de quelques mètres, pourtant le chemin leur parut insurmontable, tant elles étaient envahies.

Puis sa main rencontra quelque chose de dur. De froid. Et elle réalisa que c'était le camion, qu'elle venait de percuter brutalement. Ses doigts se tournèrent brutalement lorsqu'elle fut poussée contre le métal, et elle retint un gémissement de douleur. De la main qui n'était pas prise dans celle d'Andrea, elle tâtonna la ferraille devant elle, à la recherche de la poignée de la portière. Mais les rôdeurs étaient trop nombreux, et elle comprit qu'elle ne pourrait jamais trouver la portière et l'ouvrir assez longtemps pour s'y engouffrer, aussi bien elle qu'Andrea. Elles allaient devoir passer par l'arrière.

Elle avança prudemment le long du véhicule, tenant les zombis à distance et les tuant lorsqu'ils étaient trop près. Andrea se posta en direction de la masse de zombis qui avançaient, tandis que Kat assurait leurs arrières. Elle tua un des cadavres qui étendait ses bras vers elle, lui coupa une main avant de planter l'arme dans son crâne. Un autre, une vieille femme au visage arraché, l'agrippa par les épaules, et Kat, dans un sursaut de panique, percuta Andrea qui tomba en avant. La jeune femme mordit la poussière, et Kat faillit tomber avec elle, se retenant in extremis au camion. D'un coup de machette, elle tua deux rôdeurs qui s'approchaient d'Andrea, la tirant à son tour vers l'arrière du camion.

- Vite ! souffla Kat, sentant les zombis appliquer de plus en plus de pression sur elles. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait étouffer, sa respiration sifflante, ses trempes bourdonnantes.

Sa main percuta le bord du véhicule, et elle tourna brusquement à gauche, face à encore plus de rôdeurs. Andrea se plaça à sa droite, planta son arme dans le crâne du premier rôdeur tandis que Kat actionnait l'ouverture du camion. Le panneau roulant se déplia dans un bruit métallique, et Kat s'engouffra à l'intérieur, ses genoux cognant contre le bord. Elle se retourna aussitôt, et agrippa d'une main l'épaule d'Andrea, la tirant à l'intérieur.

Elle était tellement terrifiée, tellement pressée, qu'elle ne vit pas tous les rôdeurs qui se pressaient contre eux, et ne remarqua pas que, par son geste salvateur, elle avait déséquilibré Andrea et que celle-ci n'eut plus la possibilité d'occire le zombi le plus proche d'elle.

Les hommes entendirent le cri de là où ils étaient, occupés à retenir un maximum de rôdeurs le temps que les deux femmes récupèrent le camion. Daryl enfonça son couteau dans l'orbite d'un rôdeur et se retourna brusquement, son corps tendu en direction du camion blanc. Il récupéra un de ses carreaux, enfoncé dans la tête d'un zombi et lança à T-Dog, qui retenait deux rôdeurs à côté de lui.

- J'vais voir c'qui s'passe, reste là !

T-Dog répondit d'un vague « Yeah, » plantant son couteau dans la poitrine d'un de ces cadavres.

Daryl se fraya difficilement un chemin à travers les rôdeurs, parvenant finalement au camion. Il courut vers l'arrière du camion, où Kat tentait d'éloigner quatre rôdeurs qui tendaient leurs bras couverts de sang vers les deux filles. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il vit la plaie béante qui courait sur le poignet d'Andrea, alors qu'elle continuait de se battre, hurlant de douleur.

* * *

**A suivre...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Crédits: **TWD ne m'appartient pas, je ne touche aucun bénéfice de mes fictions. En revanche, les personnages originaux le sont, merci de le respecter.

**Eolane**: Héhé, j'ai aussi fait cette période il y a quelques mois. et comme tu le voit, j'y suis encore plongée quelque fois :)

Je suis cinglée, oui et je l'assume ! Je dois avouer cependant que pour une fois, j'ai eu mal au coeur rien qu'en l'écrivant. Comme l'a dit Boney dans sa review, l'inceste est un domaine assez particulier et c'est assez difficile à écrire, même en passant par des chemins détournés. Mais cela fait parti de l'histoire du personnage, enfin, de mon personnage en tout cas, et c'est important dans le récit. Donc j'assume complètement.

Hihi, j'adore Hal ! Encore plus que Steve je pense. Probablement à cause de ce qui va lui arriver...(T'ai-je mis l'eau à la bouche ?^^), mais c'est vrai que je me suis beaucoup amusé avec lui. Allez, devine, à qui pouvais-je penser en prenant un irlandais qui boit comme un trou ?

Ahah, je fais tellement des trucs immondes à chaque fois que vous ne pouvez plus vous empecher de croire qu'il n'y a que des méchants dans ma fiction. Ce qui n'est pas forcement faux, d'ailleurs :)

**CathouxXx**: Whoa ! Un vrai commentaire ! Hihi, la plupart de mes chapitres font quoi, deux fois la taille des tiens, mais je les coupe ensuite en deux ou trois, cela dépend, parce que je trouve toujours des trucs à rajouter par rapport aux chapitres prévus à la base. Tu vois ce que je veux dire, non ? :)

Ravie que cette phrase t'ait plu, je l'ai beaucoup aimé moi aussi. Le trucs de "plus de son et pus de lumière dans un ZA" revient assez souvent on dirait, puisque je vient de faire la même remarque pour la fiction de Boney :) J'avais prévenu que ce côté post apocalyptique me tenait à coeur, et ce ne sera pas la seule allusion à l'apocalypse dans TLD :)

Steve et Hal, yeah ! Le truc marrant dans l'histoire, c'est que lorsque j'ai écris ce chapitre, ils n'existaient pas encore, et après l'avoir fini, j'en sais rien, je savais ce que j'allais faire d'eux. J'ai déjà pas mal d'idée concernant ces deux persos donc une chose est sure, il ne seront pas aussi temporaire que Ted, loin de là :) Le passé de Steve était aussi nécessaire pour que Daryl puisse leur faire un tantinet confiance, enfin, suffisamment pour qu'il accepte de les ramener jusqu'à T-Dog et Andrea. Qu'en a Hal, (que j'adore ^^) j'ai trouvé cela intéressant de confronter un homme si dépendant à une chose appartenant à l'ancien monde à une ZA :)

Merci pour ce que tu as dit pour Daryl :) D'autant plus que je trouve justement que mon Daryl est assez éloigné du Daryl de la série, ou du moins de la représentation qu'on se fait généralement de Daryl, notamment pour son côté sombre (que tu exploites d'ailleurs dans ta fiction), ou pour son attitude vis-à-vis du sexe. Mais c'est vrai que Daryl reste malgré toujours très rationnel dans ce genre de situations extrêmes. Il ne veut pas prendre de risques, il ne veut pas se placer en décideur comme le ferait Rick.

Quant-à Kat, j'avoue que c'était difficile de se mettre à sa place, sachant ce qu'elle vient de vivre. Evidemment que tout cela aura des répercussions sur eux deux, sur tout le monde en fait :)

**TheBoneyKingOfNowhere: **Tu as donc réussi ce que je suis incapable de faire... Etre à jour** ! **Bravo !

Chapitre 17:  
Arg, cette fameuse scène entre Daryl et Kat a été repoussé avant que possible, et ce chapitre n'était pas prévu à la base. c'est vrai que Adam est important pour Kat. Il représente la sécurité, c'est vrai, puisqu'il représente son ancienne vie, une vie où jamais ll n'aurait eu l'occasion de vivre un truc comme cela. Et même si une partie d'elle sait pertinemment que ce n'est pas tout rose avec Adam, elle ne peut s'empêcher de s''accrocher à lui. C'st presque pathétique, finalement. Et puis, je ne m'attendais pas à aimer autant Adam, et sa relation avec Kat. Donc ce chapitre était aussi le moyen pour les lecteurs de comprendre mieux ce qu'il y avait entre eux deux, leurs sentiments, et m'a aussi permis d'explorer non seulement la relation Adam/Kat, mais aussi le personnage de Chris, le meilleur ami de Kat.

Je dois dire que j'ai aussi lu trop de fictions de ce genre. L'OC est soit battue par son copain violent, soit ignorée superbement, et DAryl arrive ne preux chevalier. Heureusement que toutes les relations ne sont pas comme cela :) Mais dans le cas de Kat et Adam, c'est finalement Kat la méchante dans l'histoire :) Je veux absolument faire un personnage qui soit pas parfait ou posée en victime de son copain dominateur, mais une femme des temps modernes qui n'aime pas forcément, qui fait des erreurs, qui les regrette ou non :)

Chapitre 15:  
Tu sais à quel point j'étais inquiète à propos de ce chapitre :) La principale raison est que je n'ai jamais vraiment écrit ce genre de choses et comme tu l'as dit, c'est une vraie difficulté pour moi que de retranscrire la scène en elle-même, mais aussi ce qui se passe dans la tête de Kat sans tomber dans le pornographique. Surtout que cette scène de sexe parle d'un thème assez tabou, et à juste titre.

La façon dont j'écris, donc...Je pense que le côté brut de TLD vient principalement de mon manque d'expérience dans l'écriture, cela va sans dire :) Mais c'est aussi une volonté pour moi que de faire un fiction sans fioritures. Après tout, cette fiction aborde des sujets de manière cru, que ce soit la mort (Avec Hershel notamment), la maladie ou encore le sexe. TWD est une série crue elle-aussi, les scénaristes ne passent pas par quatre chemins :) Donc finalement, j'ai l'impression que mon manque d'expérience à tendance à donner une certaine nouveauté à TLD. Ironique, n'est-ce-pas ?

Chapitre 16:  
Il y a quelques avantages à être béta, hein ? ^^  
Je suis ravie que Daryl te plaise, étant un de mes perso principaux, ce n'est pas vraiment un personnage dont je peux pas passer à côté :) Quant à Hal et Steve...ahah ! Mystère...  
Pour le reste, j'en ai parlé dans ma réponse aux reviews de Eolane ou CathouxXx, ou juste ci-dessous :)

**Globales**:  
En lisant vos reviews, je me rend compte que le même commentaire revient en boucle: le fait que "j'ose" certaines scènes, certaines traits de caractère dans TLD. Evidemment, c'est un de mes buts premiers, j'avais dit dès le début que je ne voulais pas faire un énième Daryl/OC trop sentimental ou trop cliché. D'autant plus que certains le font bien mieux que moi :) Ce n'est pas pour la provoc' ou quoi (quoique, je suis une fan incontestable de Jeremy Ferrarri, on peut donc se poser des questions ^^), mais véritablement pour changer un peu le type de fictions qu'on peut lire dans le fandom anglais. Et je dois bien avouer que ce que j'écris reflète ce que je pense de mes personnages, qu'ils soient inventés ou non. La vision, pas très flatteuse, j'en conviens, de Daryl, notamment concernant ses rapports avec les autres, proposée dans TLD correspond au peu de choses que j'ai pu voir dans la série, entendre de la bouche de Reedus durant pas mal d'interviews, ou encore déduire avec ma bande de potes fan de TWD aussi :). Cependant je ne vois vraiment pas l'intérêt de faire une fiction qui ne soit qu'une sorte de crash-test, ou "j'ose" juste, ou pour voir ce que ça donne, je veux aussi être sûre que je ce j'écris va un peu plus loin :) D'où mon côté auteur stressé de la life d'ailleurs ;) Enfin voilà ^^.

Ouf, j'ai fini de répondre aux reviews. J'ai mis presque autant de temps pour rédiger cela que pour écrire ce chapitre. Ça devient grave :) Mais surtout n'arrêtez pas, vous imaginez bien à quel point ça fait plaisir, et à quel point c'est constructif :) Je vous aime !

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

Daryl tua le premier rôdeur d'une flèche dans le crâne, et le bruit attira deux autres zombis, qui se tournèrent vers lui dans un râle morbide. Saisissant son couteau à la main plus fermement, il l'enfonça brusquement dans le cou de l'un d'eux, entendant, avec un bruit sinistre, le cartilage céder sous la pression. Son bras fut arrosé de sang, et l'odeur le prit à la gorge. Le mort-vivant tomba à terre dès que Daryl eut retiré son couteau, et l'homme essuya machinalement son arme sur sa chemise, accueillant déjà le nouveau venu d'un coup de couteau au milieu du front.

Kat l'avait vu arriver, et, lorsqu'il fut près d'elle, il l'aida à tirer Andrea dans le camion, l'un maintenant à distance les rôdeurs. Andrea cria lorsque Daryl saisit par mégarde son bras blessé, la poussant sur le sol de la benne alors qu'il se redressait, rabattant le panneau coulissant sur les mains tendues des rôdeurs. D'un coup de pied rageur, il envoya valser les bouts de chair qui restaient coincés sous la porte, tachant le sol encore vierge. Soufflant bruyamment, il se tourna vers les deux filles. Andrea était allongée par terre, une de ses mains fermement plaquée contre sa blessure comme si elle pouvait stopper l'hémorragie. La main droite de Kat la surplombait, la jeune femme avait repoussé son arme loin d'elle, et son autre main était posée sur le front de l'ancienne avocate.

- Merde ! jura Daryl, sachant la jeune femme condamnée.

Daryl n'avait jamais vraiment remarqué Andrea. Elle n'était pour lui qu'une femme qui croyait tirer son épingle du jeu dans ce monde post apocalyptique, et il pensait que l'avocate ouvrait la bouche un peu trop souvent pour être efficace. Mais la jeune femme avait toujours fait ce qu'il fallait pour le groupe, et Daryl respectait cela bien plus que tout le reste. Elle était venue avec lui, cette nuit-là sur l'autoroute, à la recherche de Sophia, et Daryl avait pu voir à quel point la jeune femme pouvait être d'un profond soutien. Il avait vu aussi ses faiblesses, la façon dont elle avait surmonté la mort d'Amy, puis celle de Dale…Il ne voulait pas qu'elle meure. Ils avaient déjà perdu Hershel, et tant d'autres. Il ne voulait plus perdre personne.

- Oh mon dieu, Andrea…

Le murmure étouffé de Kat retentit dans la benne déserte, ébranlant davantage le moral de Daryl. Il pouvait sentir, rien qu'en entendant la voix brisée de Kat, qu'elle avait baissé les bras. Elle avait été aux premières loges lorsque Hershel était mort, n'avait rien pu faire pour lui, et Daryl savait que même après toutes ces semaines elle se sentait toujours aussi coupable. Daryl avait remarqué à plusieurs reprises les yeux de Kat se baisser lorsque Maggie ou Beth parlaient de leur père, dans un élan de nostalgie. Maggie lui avait pardonné, c'était vrai, et Beth était tellement d'une nature effacée que Kat ne lui avait pas beaucoup parlé, ce qui était étonnant lorsqu'on savait qu'ils vivaient les uns sur les autres depuis pratiquement deux mois. Mais, étrangement, Kat était assez solitaire et elle évitait de parler aux personnes dont elle ne se sentait pas particulièrement proche. Et Daryl savait qu'elle se sentait trop mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de l'adolescente pour se permettre de prendre l'initiative d'aller lui parler.

Kat posa sa main sur la joue d'Andrea, serrant doucement la peau, son visage à quelques centimètres de la tête blonde. Andrea la regarda en silence un long moment le regard fuyant, désespérée. Puis, lorsque Daryl regarda plus attentivement il se rendit compte qu'elle murmurait quelque chose. Il se concentra sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, tentant de déchiffrer ce qu'elle disait :

- Non, non, c'est pas possible, non, non….

Andrea répétait ces mots en boucle, comme s'ils pouvaient la soigner. Daryl la comprenait, il la comprenait tellement. Ils vivaient dans un monde où l'espérance de vie avait considérablement diminué. Ils savaient tous très bien qu'ils pouvaient mourir à n'importe quel moment, sans aucun signe avant-coureur. Mais Daryl n'avait aucun mal à croire que les choses étaient différentes lorsqu'on se retrouvait confronté à la mort de cette façon. Lorsqu'on était condamné et qu'on le savait. Il serra les poings lorsqu'une image de Merle s'imposa dans son esprit. Son frère avait dû ressentir la même chose lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé menotté au toit de cet immeuble, réduit à se couper la main pour survivre. Daryl secoua la tête. Penser à son frère était trop dur pour lui. Merle était mort, et, même s'il ne l'avait pas été lorsqu'il avait quitté le bâtiment, il l'était certainement à présent. Merle était peut-être un dur à cuire, mais personne ne pouvait survivre seul dans ce monde, Daryl le savait.

Le temps semblait s'être suspendu. Daryl avait l'impression qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger, comme si un seul de ses gestes aurait rendu la situation plus réelle. Il se sentait pris dans un épais brouillard, les gestes lents, la bouche pâteuse, comme lorsqu'il devait se réveiller en sursaut et que la sensation de sommeil le suivait toute la journée. Mais il était réveillé, désespérément réveillé. Il savait qu'il devait faire quelque chose. Dire à Kat de se reculer. Achever Andrea, qui était déjà morte. Jeter son corps en pâture à ces monstres et avoir ainsi plus de temps pour s'enfuir. Daryl savait qu'il devait le faire

Mais, et pour la première fois, il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Ils avaient perdu tant de personnes, il avait fait tant de choses mauvaises, et il ne se sentait plus capable d'ôter la vie à nouveau, pas à Andrea, pas à elle.

Kat, à genoux contre Andrea, les yeux embués de larmes, fixait son amie avec un air qui fit penser à Daryl qu'elle aurait pris la place de la blessée si elle avait pu. Sa main était fermement plaquée contre l'avant bras de la jeune femme, maintenant la blessure d'où s'écoulait le sang. De son autre main, posée contre sa tête, elle tentait de consoler Andrea, les yeux plongés dans les siens. Elle ne se rendait pas compte du temps qui s'écoulait. Seul comptait la mourante à côté d'elle, les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, son regard stupéfait, abasourdi, comme si elle ne comprenait pas vraiment qu'elle allait mourir. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir, après tout, n'est-ce pas ? Les autres mourraient, les méchants, ceux qui n'avaient pas de force, pas de courage, mais pas elle, pas elle qui avait donné sa vie pour aider les autres, qui avait déjà vu mourir sa sœur, Dale, tant d'autres, elle ne pouvait pas mourir.

- Je ne veux pas mourir, dit Andrea à voix haute, surprenant Kat.

Sa voix était désespérée, mais Kat sentit cependant une détermination qui lui rappelait celle qu'elle avait eue quelques heures auparavant. Et Kat se dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas mourir. Pas Andrea. Pas alors qu'elle commençait juste à changer d'avis sur la femme. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir. Kat jugea Andrea, ne sachant pas quoi dire, quoi faire, ne voulant rien faire, voulant tout faire.

- Kat…Je ne veux pas mourir.

Et Kat se rappela.

Elle se rappela un après-midi, près de quatre semaines auparavant. Elle était alors dans l'infirmerie, nettoyant quelques matériaux de premiers secours, comptant les pansements et les rares médicaments qu'ils avaient encore. Elle feuilletait un ancien livre de médecine qu'elle avait trouvé dans un bureau près de l'infirmerie, quand Rick l'avait rejoint, en compagnie d'Andrea.

Le chef venait très souvent dans la grande salle qui faisait office de centre médical. Parfois pour lui parler, de la santé du groupe, de sa femme enceinte, du virus, mais la plupart du temps juste pour avoir un peu de silence. Dans la prison, et depuis que le groupe s'était installé, Rick était devenu aussi indispensable que l'eau. Il semblait à Kat que les membres du groupe avaient encore moins d'initiative depuis qu'ils avaient un toit sur la tête. Comme des gamins surprotégés par leurs parents. Kat n'avait aucun mal à comprendre cela. Après tout, la plupart d'entre eux avait dû prendre des responsabilités qu'aucun être humain ne devrait prendre. Ils avaient dû décider de la vie ou de la mort d'êtres humains, comme ce gamin, Randall, dont ils avaient voté le sort à la main levée.

Et Rick, avait pris en charge le groupe. Il avait décidé pour eux, avait accepté de porter la responsabilité des conséquences lorsque ses décisions n'étaient pas celles attendues par le groupe. Lorsqu'elles conduisaient à la mort d'une personne. Mais ce poids était lourd à porter, et Rick avait parfois besoin de solitude. De s'éloigner du groupe pour un moment, de ne plus sentir sur lui les regards interrogateurs de ses amis, tantôt inquiets, tantôt furieux, souvent juste las.

Mais cette fois, Andrea l'accompagnait. Comme le toutou qui voulait montrer à tout prix qu'elle pourrait être utile. Elle se tenait juste derrière Rick, attentive à ses moindres gestes, prévenant chacune de ses demandes. Kat avait détourné les yeux lorsqu'elle l'avait vue, ne voulant pas parler plus que nécessaire à l'ancienne avocate. Depuis leur discussion dans cette même pièce, lorsque Kat l'avait guérie, les deux jeunes femmes ne s'étaient pas vraiment parlé. Juste des banalités, comme « Tu vas bien ? » ou « Pas de rôdeurs aujourd'hui ? », et un sourire, pas vraiment sincère. Ce fut pourquoi Kat avait grincé des dents en voyant Andrea se profiler derrière le chef.

- Tout va bien ? avait demandé la jeune médecin, voyant les regards inquiets des deux survivants, enfin plus inquiets qu'habituellement.

- On est tombé sur un autre rôdeur, commença Rick, s'asseyant sur un des lits qui composaient la pièce.

Kat fronça les sourcils, pas vraiment fan de ce genre d'entrée en matière. Qu'ils aient rencontré un rôdeur n'avait rien d'étonnant, mais Kat avait remarqué que plus l'introduction était banale, pire la suite était. Ce que dit ensuite Rick lui donna raison :

- Il avait pas été mordu. Ni griffé. En fait, il avait aucune blessure.

- Et alors, rétorqua Kat, préoccupée. Tu nous as déjà dit qu'on portait tous le virus. Donc, faut juste qu'on meure pour qu'on se transforme.

- Oui, je sais ça… Et j'me demandais…Tu as des connaissances en médecine…Tu pourrais trouver un antidote ?

- Un antidote ? répéta Kat, éberluée. Sérieusement ? Rick, j'étais juste étudiante en médecine avant. J'ai aucune connaissance en biologie cellulaire, enfin, pas pour créer des vaccins ou quoi…

- Mais, commença Rick, avant d'être coupé par Kat :

- Ecoute…avant l'épidémie, il fallait des semaines voir des mois pour trouver un vaccin à la grippe saisonnière. Et une armée de scientifiques qui travaillaient toute la journée… Et des labos high-tech. Et ils n'étaient pas internes en deuxième année !

- Tu pourrais peut-être essayer…

Furieuse, Kat se tourna vers Andrea. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas à être aussi énervée après Andrea. Après tout, elle ne pouvait leur en vouloir d'avoir un peu d'espoir, d'espérer qu'elle puisse arrêter cet enfer. Mais Kat avait trop subi ce genre de remarques. A Columbia, dans ce vieil immeuble qu'ils avaient investi. La trentaine d'étudiants qui s'étaient amassés là, terrifiés, frissonnant à chaque bruit dehors, avaient passé des journées entières à la harceler à ce sujet. « Fais quelque chose : » priaient-ils, comme si elle seule pouvait réussir là où tous les scientifiques du pays avaient échoué. « Tu doit arrêter ça ! ». Même Adam avait tenté de la convaincre, comme si c'était elle qui ne voulait pas essayer. Elle n'avait qu'à le vouloir, après tout !

- Tu crois que j'ai pas essayé ? siffla-t-elle. Merde, tu crois qu'je me suis juste tourné les pouces ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Qu'il faut juste que j'foute les doigts dans un putain d'rôdeur, et que, par miracle, il en sorte une seringue avec un vaccin, toute prête ? C'est pas si simple !

Andrea recula d'un pas, secouée. Elle n'avait jamais entendu Kat dans une telle rage. A vrai dire, même Rick ne l'avait jamais vue ainsi. Kat était plus réservée en temps normal, riant souvent avec les survivants mais n'étant pas le genre de personne à prendre position. Rick s'était relevé de sa position assise, et se mit devant Andrea, comme pour la protéger de la fureur de Kat.

- Kat…tenta-t-il, elle ne voulait pas dire que…

- Je sais…souffla-t-elle, tout à coup extrêmement mal à l'aise.

La pression descendait chez elle aussi vite qu'elle était montée et, même si Kat pouvait s'emporter en quelques secondes, elle était aussi capable de s'excuser la minute d'après.

- Et vraiment…Si je pouvais faire quelque chose, je t'assure que j'aurais tenté. Mais il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour…pour aider.

Elle baissa la tête. Défaite. Car elle ne pourrait rien faire. Elle le savait. Mais le fait de le savoir ne rendait pas la situation plus facile. Ce fut alors qu'elle repensa à une théorie qu'elle avait élaborée plus tôt. Une sorte d'étincelle. Alors, elle releva la tête, plongeant son regard dans celui de Rick :

- Mais…Il y a une chose à laquelle j'ai pensé il y a quelques jours. D'après ce que tu m'as dit, nous avons tous le virus en nous. Ca veut dire que nous portons le virus sans qu'il nous transforme. Mais ce qui est étrange, c'est que lorsqu'on se fait mordre, c'est bien le virus qui se propage dans notre corps et qui nous tue. C'est comme s'il y avait…deux stades à ce rétrovirus. Un peu comme le SIDA. Un premier stade, qu'on pourrait assimiler à une phase asymptomatique, lorsqu'on est séropositif. On en est tous là. Le virus est présent en nous, mais nous ne présentons aucun symptôme. Et une deuxième phase, lorsqu'on est mordu, où on commence à développer les symptômes. Je sais pas pourquoi exactement. Peut-être que les symptômes ne se développent qu'à partir d'une certaine quantité du virus infectant notre corps.

Rick et Andrea hochèrent la tête, et Kat se félicita d'avoir été suffisamment claire. Mais Rick continua, fronçant les sourcils :

- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie, exactement ?

- Justement Rick. C'est l'apport de ce virus dans notre corps par la morsure, qui déclanche la deuxième phase du virus. Donc….si on arrive à stopper la progression du virus au moment de la morsure, peut-être que ça empêchera la transformation.

- Et comment tu veux faire ça ?

- En coupant la partie infectée…

C'était Andrea qui venait de parler. Les yeux dans le vide, elle les releva progressivement après sa déclaration.

Kat hocha la tête. C'était exactement ce à quoi elle pensait. Mais elle n'avait pas eu le courage de le dire, connaissant pertinemment les conséquences qu'aurait ce genre de nouvelle sur le moral, déjà fragile, de Rick. Et, comme elle s'y était attendue, elle vit le regard de Rick se modifier. Il se durcit, ses iris luisirent dans ses orbites et elle vit ses tempes vibrer alors qu'il serrait les dents. Mais cela ne dura qu'une minute, avant qu'il ne relâche toute la pression dans son corps et qu'il ne semble s'affaisser, percutant le lit derrière lui.

- J'me doutais…chuchota-t-il. J'y avais déjà pensé, quand Hershel est mort mais…J'pensais pas que ça pourrait marcher.

- Je sais pas si ça peut marcher Rick, rappela Kat, la gorge nouée. Mais…Hershel est mort, et peut-être qu'on aurait pu le sauver alors…Si ça devait se reproduire, peut-être que cette fois on pourrait sauver cette personne.

Rick hocha la tête, suivi d'Andrea, qui adressa un regard entendu avec Kat…

Le souvenir s'effaça lentement dans l'esprit de Kat, et la réalité reprit sa place, le visage de Rick disparaissant, laissant la place à celui, sale et plein de sang, d'Andrea. Celle-ci fixait toujours Kat, et dit, d'une voix brisée :

- Fais-le.

Kat comprit ce qu'elle voulait. Et la pensée l'emplit d'une horreur qu'elle ne chercha pas à dissimuler. Andrea ne pouvait pas vouloir ça… ! Et Kat ne pouvait pas faire cela, elle le savait. Elle n'en aurait pas la force. Il devait forcément y avoir un autre moyen. Instinctivement, elle secoua la tête, frénétiquement.

- Kat. Je ne veux pas mourir, tu m'entends ! Alors fais-le. Je t'en prie.

La voix se brisa. Une première larme s'échappa de l'œil de Kat, roula sur sa joue, quitta sa peau, rencontra la main valide d'Andrea, juste en dessous. Aussitôt, Kat ressentit un chemin froid tracer sa joue, partant de l'endroit où la goutte avait glissé. Mais la jeune médecin ne chercha pas à sécher sa joue. En vérité, elle ne pouvait lâcher du regard Andrea, qui la fixait comme si elle était son seul espoir. Et Kat réalisa. Il ne s'agissait pas de la blesser, il ne s'agissait pas de lui couper la moitié du bras. Andrea lui demandait juste de la sauver. Comme l'ancienne avocate l'avait fait, quelques minutes auparavant.

Et Kat devait la sauver. Elle lui devait bien cela. Elle n'avait pas réussi à sauver Hershel, mais elle sauverait Andrea. Elle serra davantage la machette dans sa main, se plaçant convenablement au dessus de la blessée. Elle se rendit soudainement compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas juste lui couper la moitié de l'avant bras sans anesthésiant. Alors elle se tourna vers Daryl, lui lançant:

- Daryl, amène les sacs !

L'homme s'exécuta aussitôt. Il saisit par les lanières les deux sacs de randonnée qu'ils avaient ramenés de l'hôpital. Il s'accroupit près de Kat, ouvrant déjà en grand un des sacs.

- Attrape une seringue intramusculaire, de 2 ml. Et la Procaïne.

- Ça ressemble à quoi ?!

- Une petite seringue, dans un sachet en plastique. L'embout est vert !

Elle entendit un frottement de tissu, avant qu'une ombre ne passe devant son visage. Elle attrapa de la main qui tenait l'arme la seringue, la pinçant entre deux doigts. Des dents, elle ouvrit l'emballage, lançant à Daryl entre ses dents :

- La procaïne ! C'est une boite où y a marqué Procaïne Pénicilline.

- Tiens !

- Prends-moi un tube à l'intérieur.

Daryl lui tendit une ampoule du produit, tandis que Kat finissait d'assembler la seringue, elle vissa l'aiguille creuse sur la partie supérieure de l'objet, laissant de côté le tube gradué. Elle s'empara de l'ampoule que lui tendait Daryl, et planta l'embout dans la partie en aluminium qui recouvrait le produit anesthésiant, vissant ensuite le tout. Appuyant sur les deux languettes, elle envoya quelques gouttes du liquide dans l'aiguille, laissant une goutte s'échapper dans l'air. Souriante, satisfaite, elle se positionna sur le bras blessé d'Andrea, lui intimant :

- Ne bouge pas.

Et, après un dernier regard à Daryl, elle enfonça l'aiguille dans la peau dans la jeune femme, directement dans son avant-bras. Elle sentit la poigne d'Andrea se crisper alors que l'aiguille pénétrait sa peau, et Kat mit davantage de pression dans sa main, serrant encore plus la blessure béante.

- Mets-toi derrière elle, dit-elle à Daryl, le poussant légèrement du bras. Et tiens-la. Empêche-la de bouger.

Le chasseur s'exécuta, se déplaçant pour venir redresser Andrea. Il se mit aussitôt en place derrière elle, sa poitrine contre le dos de la jeune femme. D'une main, il agrippa son ventre et de l'autre serra son épaule droite dans ses doigts gluants de sang.

- On va devoir attendre un peu, souffla Kat. Le temps que la procaïne fasse effet.

Un silence s'installa, entrecoupé uniquement des quelques paroles de Kat, lorsque, prenant la main d'Andrea dans la sienne, elle lui demandait de serrer. A la troisième demande, Andrea ne put bouger ses doigts.

- C'est bon, Andrea. On va y aller.

Andrea hocha la tête, serrant par avance les dents. Kat se déplaça, soulageant ses genoux qui commençaient à la faire souffrir. Elle agrippa la poignée de son arme, se dressant au-dessus d'Andrea. Elle dégagea le bras blessé, lâchant pour la première fois la blessure de ses doigts désormais engourdis. Ils étaient poisseux de sang, et Kat les essuya sur le sol, laissant une large trainée rouge. Elle refoula les larmes qui obscurcissaient sa vue, et serra à son tour les dents, s'apprêtant à commettre l'irréparable.

- Je suis désolé, Andrea, prononça-t-elle, avant de brandir la machette, et de l'abattre de toutes ses forces sur le bras ensanglanté. La lame entailla la chair, pas assez profond pour détacher l'os. En réalité, seule la partie supérieure du bras avait été touchée. Elle tremblait tellement qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se contrôler, à contrôler ses mouvements. Elle redressa sa main, et la machette gigota dans l'air, alors qu'elle tentait de maintenir son souffle régulier.

- Kat…

C'était Daryl, qui venait de souffler, la main qui tenait l'épaule d'Andrea s'avançant vers la jeune femme.

Kat ne put se retenir.

- J'y arriverais pas, Daryl…Je…Je peux pas…

A travers sa vision brouillée, elle vit Daryl lâcher Andrea, laissant sa tête dodelinante toucher le sol doucement. A quatre pattes, il prit la place de Kat, sa main glissant lentement sur le bras de Kat pour venir cueillir la lame. Les doigts de Kat se desserrèrent, et l'arme tomba dans la main de Daryl.

- Prends ma place, souffla-t-il tandis qu'il se plaçait sur le bras d'Andrea, le tenait par la main.

- Kat… ajouta Andrea, et la jeune médecin se ressaisit. Elle vint prendre Andrea dans ses bras, la serrant.

- J'ai mal.

L'anesthésique n'avait pas fait pleinement son effet, Kat le savait. Mais elle n'avait pas pu se permettre d'attendre davantage, ne sachant pas à quelle vitesse le poison se propageait dans son corps. Elle n'était même pas sûre qu'il ne soit pas déjà trop tard.

- Ça va aller, glissa-t-elle, la voix serrée. Et, échangeant un regard avec Daryl, elle répéta : ça va aller.

Andrea tressaillit lorsque la lame s'enfonça à nouveau dans son bras. Kat sentit, de là où elle était, le choc, alors que la lame rencontrait l'os. Mais il n'avait pas frappé suffisamment fort. Il redressa l'arme et l'abattit à nouveau, visant l'entaille déjà présente. Dans un bruit écœurant, la main et dix centimètre de bras se détachèrent du reste, et le sang coula à flots sur le sol. Daryl plaqua aussitôt sa main devant, tentant d'arrêter l'hémorragie. Kat sentit le corps d'Andrea se relaxer conter elle. Elle venait de tomber dans les vapes. Kat plaqua sa main contre le cou d'Andrea, cherchant un pouls, qu'elle trouva rapidement. Il était faible, mais il était là, régulier.

Daryl poussa la main loin d'eux, concentrant son attention sur la blessure. Kat vint le rejoindre, laissant Andrea reposer sur le sol.

- Laisse-moi faire, lui intima-t-elle, agrippant déjà d'une main des bandages dans le sac. Elle écarta le bras davantage, le tenant du bout des doigts tandis qu'elle étalait des champs propres entre le moignon et le sol. Elle sortit une trousse contenant les principaux outils chirurgicaux, qu'elle étala à côté d'elle. Armée d'un autre champ, elle plaqua la main contre la blessure, tandis qu'elle enfilait d'une main un gant chirurgical. Heureusement qu'elle avait l'habitude, et qu'elle n'avait pas perdu la main.

Elle s'apprêtait à s'emparer d'un scalpel pour commencer une opération qui s'annonçait périlleuse lorsqu'elle réalisa que T-Dog, Steve et Hal étaient toujours dehors.

- Monte devant, dit-elle à Daryl. Il faut récupérer les autres.

L'homme s'exécuta, et passa dans la cabine. Presque aussitôt, le moteur se mit en route et le véhicule se déplaça doucement, tremblant lorsqu'il percutait les rôdeurs qui s'étaient amassés autour. Un virage, et Kat, accroupie, se sentit partir en arrière. Elle dut se rattraper au corps mou d'Andrea pour ne pas tomber. Se plaçant à genoux, elle attrapa d'une main le bras sectionné, tandis qu'elle sortait du sac des lampes à pile, qu'elle plaça de façon à pouvoir voir la plaie. C'était loin d'être suffisant, mais elle n'avait pas d'autres choix. Le véhicule fit une brusque embardée, et cela fit comprendre à Kat qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire tant qu'ils n'étaient pas arrêtés. Elle reposa ses outils, saisissant à la place la blessure béante pour la maintenir fermée.

Le véhicule s'arrêta finalement, et elle sentit des personnes entrer à l'intérieur. Quelques secondes plus tard, T-Dog pénétrait à l'arrière, ses yeux s'écarquillant alors qu'il fixait les deux femmes, par terre, et le sang qui recouvrait le sol, créant une large tache sous elles.

- Oh mon dieu, dit-il, lâchant son arme pour venir près d'elles. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Elle a été mordue, expliqua Kat brièvement. On a dû lui couper le bras pour essayer de la sauver. De quel groupe sanguin t'es ?

T-Dog ne répondit rien. A vrai dire, Kat n'était même pas sûre qu'il ait vraiment entendu.

-T-Dog ! tenta-t-elle à nouveau, attirant cette fois le regard de l'homme sur elle. De quel groupe sanguin t'es ?

Il secoua la tête, et répondit finalement :

- Euh, A, pourquoi ?

- Va voir les autres, demande si quelqu'un est du groupe O négatif. Amène-le ici.

- O…Ok, balbutia l'ancien membre de gang, avant qu'il ne tourne les talons, les mouvements brusques.

Kat remarqua à ce moment à quel point il était couvert de sang. Il était maculé des pieds à la tête. Ses bras luisaient, ses cheveux dégoulinaient, et elle put même apercevoir les quelques bouts de cerveaux humains qui décoraient ses vêtements. Il avait failli mourir. La vérité frappa Kat de plein fouet. T-Dog avait failli mourir. Daryl aussi. Ils avaient tous failli mourir. Et Andrea allait mourir. Et c'était de sa faute. Tout était de sa faute. Elle s'en rendait compte.

Si elle n'avait pas insisté pour sortir en dehors de la prison, si elle n'avait pas fait la forte tête, encore une fois, se prendre pour plus courageuse qu'elle ne l'était en réalité, tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé. Ils seraient restés tranquillement à la prison, Kat chassant, ou tentant de chasser plutôt, avec Daryl, T-Dog essayant de faire comprendre à Michonne ce qu'il ressentait, ou croyait ressentir pour elle, Andrea continuant tout ce qu'elle faisait pour se rendre utile. Kat les avait entrainés dans toute cette folie. C'est elle qui devrait être à la place d'Andrea. Elle ne méritait que cela.

Elle soupira. Ses mains tremblaient et elle ne pouvait ralentir les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Ses tempes étaient bourdonnantes, et des taches noires envahirent sa vision. Un étrange malaise s'empara d'elle, et elle plaça la main qui ne serrait pas le moignon contre son front, frissonnant.

- Tout va bien ?

C'était Hal, qui la regardait avec un mélange d'horreur et de peur. Kat ôta sa main, recentrant son attention sur l'homme. Il était debout devant elle, s'accrochant à une des parois alors que le camion roulait à vive allure. Il fallait rentrer au plus vite. Hal était méconnaissable. A l'instar de T-Dog, il semblait avoir pris un bain de sang avant d'arriver. Mais ce ne fut pas ce qui saisit la jeune femme. Ce qui la stupéfia, fut le regard éteint qu'il arborait. Un regard mort.

Kat savait à quoi ce regard correspondait. Elle avait vu tout le monde l'arborer à un moment ou un autre, à Columbia. Chaque étudiant qui partageait l'immeuble qu'ils avaient investi avait eu cette expression. Juste après avoir tué leur premier rôdeur. C'était une lueur de désespoir, comme s'ils comprenaient, pour la toute première fois, qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Kat avait un jour ressenti cela. Mais c'était encore pire lorsqu'elle voyait une autre personne dans cet état. Cela rendait tout tellement plus réel. Elle réalisa à ce moment-là. Hal n'avait probablement jamais été face à tant de barbarie. Elle trouvait absurde qu'il n'ait jamais tué de rôdeur, lui et son ancien groupe devaient bien protéger la cafétéria, mais il n'avait probablement jamais participé à une telle boucherie. A un de ces moments où, pour sauver sa peau, il fallait oublier que ce qu'ils ont devant eux étaient des êtres humains, avec un passé, une famille, des parents, des enfants. Des personnes qui, comme eux, avaient tenté de survivre à ce nouveau monde. Qui avaient pleuré, hurlé de désespoir, mais qui s'étaient battus, comme ils se battaient à présent. Il fallait oublier toutes ces considérations, pour ne plus s'en soucier, pour prendre les corps qui s'amassaient autour d'eux pour de simples morceaux de viande, qu'ils devaient garder loin d'eux. A tout prix. Même au prix de leur âme.

Kat aurait aimé lui laisser un moment. Ils avaient tous besoin d'un moment après cela. Mais elle ne pouvait le lui accorder. Pas tant qu'Andrea avait besoin d'elle. Aussi, elle dit, doucement pour ne pas brusquer l'homme :

- T'es du groupe O ?

- Ou…Ouais, dit l'homme, faisant un pas en avant vers elle.

Mal à l'aise, il brandit son bras, le creux du coude vers le haut. Kat fronça un instant les sourcils, comprenant après coup qu'il attendait probablement qu'elle s'en occupe.

- Assieds-toi, incita-t-elle, et l'homme s'avachit sur le sol, déséquilibré un moment alors que le véhicule tournait. Kat sentit son corps partir en avant et elle comprit que le véhicule ralentissait. Il se stoppa finalement et Kat échangea un regard inquiet avec Hal.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda celui-ci, recevant un haussement d'épaule de la part de Kat. Elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer avant de quelque chose bouge devant eux et fronça davantage les sourcils lorsque, après une minute de silence, le moteur redémarra dans un bruit sourd.

- B'soin d'aide ? demanda une voix, et Kat leva vivement la tête. Daryl était debout, sur le pas de la porte séparant la cabine de la benne, une main posée contre le battant. Visiblement, ils avaient changé de conducteur.

- Ouais, accepta-t-elle et elle le vit s'avancer vers elle. Elle ressentit une étrange sensation en le voyant venir près d'elle. Elle ne sut pas exactement si c'était de la joie ou au contraire de la peur. Elle sentit juste son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine, son cœur s'accélérer encore, et sa main recommencer à trembler.

- Je ne peux pas m'éloigner d'elle, dit-elle en désignant Andrea d'un mouvement de tête. Tu peux t'occuper d'Hal ?

Daryl fronça les sourcils, ses bras se croisant contre sa poitrine dans une posture défensive.

- Je sais pas…tenta-t-il, avant d'être coupé par Kat.

- C'est bon, fais juste ce que je te dis, ok ?

Elle vit Daryl se mordre l'intérieur des joues, avant de secouer doucement la tête. Il n'était pas dans son élément, et elle le sentait. Mais elle avait besoin de lui. Aussi, lorsqu'il fut près d'elle, il se baissa vers Hal, attendant les directives de Kat.

- Sors-moi de nouveaux bandages, demanda-t-elle.

Il s'exécuta, lui tendant des sortes de grosses serviettes spongieuses, avec lesquelles elle remplaça celles, imbibées de sang, qui recouvraient le moignon frais. Elle soupira de soulagement lorsqu'elle remarqua que le sang avait fini de couler.

- Ça a déjà fini de couler ? interrogea Daryl, faisant écho à ses propres pensées.

- Ouais, sourit Kat, respirant pour la première fois depuis des heures. C'est la Procaïne. C'est un vasoconstricteur.

Ce disant, elle plaqua une nouvelle serviette contre la blessure, plus pour la garder saine qu'autre chose.

- Un vasocon…quoi ? grogna Daryl, et, malgré l'aspect dramatique de la situation, Kat ne plus s'empêcher de sourire. Un sourire un peu jaune.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se rendit compte qu'ils ne venaient pas du même milieu. C'était quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas souvent le loisir de voir, ces derniers temps. Les classes sociales, les professions, tout cela avait disparu avec l'épidémie. Bien sûr, il restait quelques résidus de cette séparation, mais l'importance de chacun dans le groupe s'était peu à peu dessinée par leur capacité à survivre. Et à ce titre, Daryl était parmi les plus puissants. A tel point que Kat oubliait parfois que, malgré leur bonne entente, ils ne vivaient pas dans le même monde. Et elle put dire, à la vue de l'air de Daryl, qu'il se faisait la même réflexion. Elle put voir son regard baissé, dans un embarras presque palpable.

- Prends l'alcool à 90° et des compresses. Un vasoconstricteur, répéta-t-elle, tendant la main lorsqu'il fouillait dans l'un des sacs. Il rétrécit les vaisseaux sanguins. Le sang circule moins et il limite l'hémorragie.

Daryl hocha brièvement la tête, et posa ses trouvailles sur le sol à côté de lui, adressant un regard interrogateur à Kat.

- Faut que tu nettoies son bras, dit-elle en pointant Hal du regard. Insiste mieux sur le creux du coude.

Daryl s'exécuta, ses gestes brusques et saccadés. Il versa la moitié du flacon sur le bras de l'ancien prisonnier, recevant une remarque acerbe de la part de Kat. Avec les compresses, il frotta doucement la peau, ôtant les traces de sang qui maculait l'épiderme. Kat adressa un regard rassurant à Hal, et remarqua à ce moment son visage blanc.

- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

- Ouais, répondit l'homme, souriant faiblement. J'suis pas...fan des piqures.

Kat réagit avec philosophie. Elle était habituée à ce genre de réaction, beaucoup de monde ayant cette phobie relative à l'hémoglobine. Kat avait toujours été amusée par le nombre de personnes, parfois même de grands gaillards bien solides, qui tournait de l'œil à la moindre goutte de sang. C'était presque mignon. Mais avec le temps, elle avait appris à faire avec, à ne pas rire ou même esquisser un sourire. Elle n'allait certainement pas faire autrement maintenant.

- T'inquiète, je vais te la faire.

Elle passa le relais à Daryl et celui-ci vint à côté d'Andrea pour tenir le bandage. Kat, quant à elle, se plaça près d'Hal, une trousse à la main. Elle en sortit un embout de seringue, une poche de perfusion, et quelques tubes en plastique. Avec dextérité, elle assembla le tout, confiant un des embouts munis d'une aiguille creuse à Daryl. De l'autre côté, elle tint la poche en l'air, tandis qu'elle frottait le creux du coude d'Hal avec un bout de coton. Elle tenta de se concentrer, de faire abstraction des soubresauts du véhicule, et, armée de l'aiguille, tenta de repérer une veine. Après plusieurs minutes, elle en trouva une, et elle plaça son doigt juste au-dessus de façon à la caler contre la surface de la peau. Elle demanda à Hal de fermer les yeux, de compter jusqu'à trois et planta doucement l'aiguille dans son bras. Elle vit le visage de l'homme se crisper l'espace d'une seconde, avant qu'il n'ouvre les yeux, demandant avec étonnement :

- C'est déjà fini ?

- Ouais, grommela Kat.

Elle plaça un bout de sparadrap contre l'embout de la seringue, maintenant en place l'instrument. Le sang emplit doucement le tube en plastique, s'élançant vers la poche. Elle la confia à Daryl, qui maintint son bras en l'air pour la garder bien droite. En quelques minutes, la poche fut emplie. Satisfaite, Kat attendit que l'autre tube soit rouge sang pour répéter la même opération du côté d'Andrea. La veine fut plus difficile à trouver à cet endroit-là, et Kat bénit le ciel qu'Andrea soit inconsciente. Finalement, l'aiguille perça la peau, s'enfonçant dans une veine bleutée.

Elle détacha la perfusion d'Hal, appuyant sur la peau pour stopper le saignement. Une goutte perla néanmoins, que Kat effaça d'un doigt.

- Tu m'la laisses pas ? demanda l'homme.

- Non. Je ne veux pas t'en prélever de trop et avec l'adrénaline, tu risques de ne pas te rendre compte de la quantité. Je te repiquerai quand la poche sera presque vide.

Hal hocha la tête, dodelinant légèrement, et Kat lui jeta un regard inquiet. Elle n'était pas ravie que ce soit lui qui fasse le donneur. Elle l'avait vu boire plus que de raison quelque temps auparavant et elle était presque sûre qu'il était du genre à toujours avoir une quantité non négligeable d'alcool dans le sang. En temps normal, elle n'aurait pas pu le transfuser, son sang n'étant pas pur, mais les choses avaient changé. Et, ne connaissant pas le groupe sanguin d'Andrea, elle ne pouvait pas risquer des complications en transfusant un autre groupe sanguin.

- Tu fais rien pour elle ? demanda soudainement Daryl en montrant Andrea de la tête.

- Non, répondit Kat, plaçant sa tête entre ses bras. Pas ici. Je risque de la blesser plus qu'autre chose. Et puis, si son corps ne rejette pas le sang, si elle n'en a pas trop perdu…elle peut attendre qu'on arrive à la prison.

Trois heures s'écoulèrent dans le silence le plus complet. Les survivants étaient à cran, sur leurs gardes. Masi ils ne pouvaient pas s'arrêter, ils le savaient. Andrea ne passerait pas la nuit Alors T-Dog conduisait le véhicule tout phares éteints, sur des routes plus ou moins chaotiques, plus ou moins boueuses. L'état d'Andrea ne cessa d'empirer. Elle devint livide, à tel point que Kat posa ses doigts contre le cou de la jeune femme, ne les ôtant plus, terrifiée à l'idée que le cœur d'Andrea cesse de battre. Elle la perfusa de nouveau, lui donna quelques anti-rejets, priant chaque seconde qu'elle ne se réveille pas.

La route fut plus facile lorsque T-Dog trouva une portion d'autoroute presque déserte, et ils roulèrent à une bonne allure sur plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres. Il était plus de minuit lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en vue de la prison. Il était temps, car la jauge d'essence était dangereusement basse. T-Dog manœuvra pour se placer à l'entrée de la prison, et presque aussitôt, ils virent Rick et Glenn sortir de la prison pour venir à leur rencontre. Ils ouvrirent le portail, et le camion passa à l'intérieur.

- Allez devant la porte, hurla Kat à T-Dog, préparant déjà Andrea au voyage.

T-Dog s'avança jusqu'à ce que l'arrière du véhicule soit à quelques mètres du bâtiment contenant l'infirmerie. Et Daryl se leva pour ouvrir le battant coulissant, laissant paraitre Rick et Glenn, les regardant avec incrédulité.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda l'Asiatique, fixant d'un air horrifié le bras sectionné d'Andrea.

- Elle a été mordue, souffla Kat, tenant la blessée par les pieds, tandis que Daryl agrippait ses épaules. J'lui ai coupé la main.

Rick s'avança aussitôt pour les aider à soutenir Andrea, et ils pénétrèrent ensemble dans la pièce sombre. Ils parcoururent la salle de loisir rapidement, arrivant bientôt dans l'infirmerie. Ils posèrent Andrea sur un des lits, tandis que Rick partait pour actionner le générateur, remplissant la salle d'une lumière vive.

- Amène les sacs par là, lança Kat à Glenn qui entra dans la pièce en tenant les médicaments.

Sous ses ordres, il renversa le contenu sur la paillasse en carrelage contre le mur, tandis que Kat se lavait les mains à l'eau claire.

- Va me chercher Maggie, incita-t-elle et elle vit le jeune homme courir vers l'entrée.

Pendant ce temps, elle récupéra un kit d'opération qu'elle posa sur une table de chevet portative près du lit d'Andrea. Enfilant une autre paire de gants, elle inspira profondément, tentant de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Son être tout entier était fébrile, ses mains tremblaient dangereusement et elle sentait les larmes affluer dans ses yeux. Les derniers événements, la fatigue, l'adrénaline, la peur, tout cela se mélangeait en elle, et elle se sentait incapable de tenir.

- Oh mon Dieu…

Maggie s'avança vers elle, les yeux écarquillés. Kat releva la tête vers elle, croisant son regard terrifié, et elle dit, d'une voix brisée :

- J'ai besoin de ton aide, Maggie.

Cette phrase suffit à réveiller la jeune femme, et elle enfila elle aussi une paire de gants, se plaça de l'autre côté du lit.

- Dehors, dit-elle aux trois hommes dans la pièce. On a besoin de calme.

Rick, Daryl et Glenn s'exécutèrent, laissant la porte se refermer derrière eux.

Glenn se laissa tomber sur le sol, le dos contre un mur. Il souffla profondément, sa tête entre ses bras posés sur ses genoux.

- C'est pas vrai, murmura-t-il, et Rick baissa la tête.

Il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse dire dans ces cas-là. Ils conservèrent le silence un long moment, tendant l'oreille pour entendre des bruits provenant de l'infirmerie. Ils ne remarquèrent rien pendant un moment, puis quelques sons se firent entendre. Des frottements, des craquements, des mots prononcés dans un souffle. « Passe-moi le scalpel », entendirent-ils et Daryl reconnut sans mal la voix de Kat. « Son bras a bougé ! » cria une voix, celle de Maggie, et Kat répondit, d'une voix que les hommes n'avaient jamais entendue aussi forte :

- Prends cette seringue, et administre-lui une dose de Procaïne.

Puis le silence revint. Assourdissant. Au bout d'un moment, Rick se décolla du mur contre lequel il se tenait, disant aux deux autres qu'il allait rassurer les autres. Il disparut rapidement, ses pas s'évanouissant dans la nuit. Le silence revint. Glenn se leva, fit quelques pas, se rassit. Joua avec un bout de papier qui trainait dans sa poche, le réduisant en morceaux. Les bouts blancs s'éparpillèrent sur le sol, revenant finalement dans la poche.

Au contraire, Daryl était immobile. Enfin, à première vue. Accoudé contre le mur, à quelques pas de l'Asiatique, il avait les bars croisés contre sa poitrine, un de ses avant-bras levé pour que sa main soit contre sa bouche entrouverte. Un observateur plus attentif aurait remarqué le tapotement incessant des doigts contre le coude opposé, ou le mouvement frénétique de sa mâchoire qui mâchouillait avec insistance la peau autour de ses ongles. Sa main complète allait bientôt y passer s'il continuait ainsi.

Une éternité s'écoula de cette manière. Glenn tenta à plusieurs reprises de pénétrer dans l'infirmerie, rejeté à chaque fois par sa petite amie qui exigeait que les hommes les laissent tranquille. Pas une fois Daryl n'entendit la voix de Kat.

Puis, finalement, la porte s'ouvrit dans un bruit sourd, laissant paraitre Maggie. Celle-ci resta un moment immobile, hagard, avant que ses yeux ne se posent sur le visage de son petit-ami, debout dès que la porte s'était ouverte. Il tendit ses bras dans un instinct protecteur, et après une hésitation, Maggie se mit en mouvement, s'approchant pour venir enfouir sa tête dans le cou de Glenn. Elle veilla à garder ses bras loin du dos de son compagnon, et Daryl prit peur en voyant la lueur morbide qu'avaient pris ses membres. Ils étaient recouverts de sang coagulé.

Le couple se sépara après quelques longues secondes, mais Glenn garda son bras contre le dos de Maggie, l'accompagnant alors qu'il avançait vers la sortie. Avant de franchir la porte qui donnait sur l'extérieur, il adressa un regard d'encouragement à Daryl.

Celui-ci tourna la tête lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas s'approchant de lui. Passant la tête à travers la porte, il engloba la pièce du regard. Andrea, inconsciente sur un lit, le teint tellement blafard que Daryl se demanda un moment si elle était encore en vie. Un bandage recouvrait son bras, propre et blanc, et on avait disposé une couverture bleue sur son corps. Daryl ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche d'hébètement lorsque son regard passa sur le sol, juste en dessous du lit. Il était écarlate, une large flaque de sang s'étant amassée là. Il comprenait mieux l'air d'Andrea.

Kat s'avançait vers lui, visiblement extenuée. Elle arriva près de la porte, et il la laissa passer, remarquant la façon dont ses bras tremblaient alors qu'elle se retenait au battant. Elle releva son visage vers lui et Daryl put y lire toute la détresse du monde. Il fut immédiatement inquiet. Andrea était-elle… ?

- Elle va bien, souffla Kat, sa voix brisée. J'ai…j'ai réussi à refermer la plaie…Je….Elle va bien…

Kat resta là, debout sur le pas de la porte ouvert, fixant Daryl. Elle ne fit pas le moindre geste, elle n'avait plus la force de bouger. Daryl sentit ses doigts le démanger, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu les bouger, faire quelque chose n'importe quoi, pour soutenir la jeune médecin, celle-ci fit une étrange grimace, et il vit avec horreur des larmes perler dans ses yeux.

- Kat, je…tenta-t-il, voulant soutenir la jeune femme.

Il ne put finir sa phrase. Comme dans un songe, il vit le corps de Kat basculer lentement vers lui, d'abord sa poitrine, puis ses bras, et tout son être suivit. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réaliser, elle était contre lui, ses bras passés dans son dos, serrant ses reins contre elle, sa tête enfouie contre son épaule. Daryl ne respira plus une minute, ses bras collés le long de son corps, pétrifié.

Il n'était pas doué pour réconforter les femmes, il ne l'avait jamais été. La dernière fois qu'il avait été dans cette posture, il s'était contenté d'une claque virile dans le dos de sa compagne, recevant un regard noir de sa part. Et il avait alors quinze ans. Mais cette fois, son corps agit contre sa volonté. Il sentit ses doigts bouger, glissant lentement pour venir à la rencontre du flanc de Kat. Avec une douceur qu'il n'avait jamais présumée, il releva lentement ses bras dans le dos de la jeune femme, la serrant contre lui après un instant d'hésitation. Ce simple geste fit redoubler les pleurs de Kat, et lui donna envie de la serrer davantage, passant une main contre sa nuque pour appuyer sa tête tremblante contre lui.

Il sentit une chaleur étrange le submerger lorsqu'il réalisa qu'ils étaient littéralement imbriqués l'un dans l'autre, la peau de Kat imprimant la sienne, comme un tatouage éternel.

* * *

**A suivre...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Crédits**: TWD ne m'appartient pas, je ne touche aucun bénéfice de mes fictions. En revanche, les personnages originaux le sont, merci de le respecter.

Globale: Le détail médical, donc...Je sais pas si je l'ai déjà mentionné, mais j'ai fait évidemment des recherches avant de me lancer là-dedans. Pour commencer, sur la grossesse de Lori, j'étais aller voir mon médecin pour lui poser des questions qui m'avait été bien utiles, et j'ai réitéré l'évènement pour ce chapitre. vous inquiétez pas, je m'amuse pas à prendre des rendez-vous juste pour poser des questions bizarres, cette fois j'ai sauté sur le fait que ma petite soeur avait choppé un vilain truc pour l'accompagner :) Bref, une fois l'ordonnance délivrée, j'ai pu bombarder mon médecin de questions. Imaginez un peu sa tête lorsque je lui ai demandé comment coupé un bras ! Sinon, pour le matériel, j'ai interrogé mon grand ami Google, qui m'a dit tout ce que je voulais savoir :)

CathouxXx: Merci pour ta review ! Effectivement, quel hasard que de parler de la même chose, justement dans le chapitre que l'on poste à quelques minutes d'intervalle. Si c'est pas de la transmission de pensée ça !

Effectivement, Kat n'est pas une survivante tout terrain. Elle n'avait jamais tué personne avant l'épidémie, elle serait bien incapable de survivre par elle-même, de récupérer de l'eau grâce à un bout de plastique, ou encore de chasser. Elle n'avait même jamais toucher une arme avant. Et son sang-froid lorsque l'opération d'Andrea n'est pas un signe d'une quelconque force ou quoi, je dirais même au contraire. Opérer des gens faisait partie de son quotidien auparavant, elle a juste eu à répéter des gestes devenus automatiques. Ce genre de choses, elle gère très bien, comme elle l'a toujours géré d'ailleurs. Ça n'a rien de glorieux, la preuve, elle perd tous ses moyens lorsque la réalité revient au triple galop, au moment où elle doit couper le bras d'Andrea. Il se trouve que la plupart des chirurgiens pètent les plombs à la fin de leurs premières opérations. C'es extrêmement éprouvant, car elles sont généralement très longues, plusieurs heures où il faut rester concentré, car on sait que la moindre faute d'attention peut tuer le patient. Il faut réagir au quart de tour et accepter de perdre le patient parfois. Et il ne faut pas oublier que Kat était juste interne avant l'épidémie elle n'a donc jamais géré toute seule une opération de cette envergure, il y avait toujours quelqu'un de plus expérimenté pour l'aider. Sans compter qu'elle a opéré une personne qu'elle connait Donc effectivement l'adrénaline l'a maintenu concentrée pendant l'opération mais les nerfs lâchent dès qu'elle sort.

Je pense que le fait que Kat soit médecin lui apporte une touche de responsabilité en plus Je veux dire, elle est celle parmi le groupe à être la plus qualifiée pour comprendre ce qui se passe et trouver une solution. Ce poids a été très dur à porter pour elle, spécialement à Columbia où elle était clairement "celle qui dit trouver une solution" Et Kat est pas devenue médecin pour rien, elle veut aider les gens, et ça la tue à petit feu que de voir les gens être infectés sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Cela explique sa réaction excessive à la supplique de Rick. Elle se sent suffisamment coupable de ne rien pouvoir faire, pas besoin que d'autres en rajoutent.

Daryl se fait en effet plus discret dans ce chapitre simplement parce qu'il n'aurait pas été d'une grand aide :) Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tu vas bientôt avoir ta dose de Daryl d'ici à quelques chapitres :) Effectivement, Daryl est clairement celui qui fait le sale boulot. Ou plutôt, celui qui fait ce que personne n'a le courage de faire. Finalement, Daryl est le gars qui n'a pas peur de passer pour le méchant ou pour le gars insensible, s'il pense que ce qu'il fait est juste.

Extraction: Merci pour ton commentaire ! En effet, chapitre pas très joyeux, mais c'est pas comme si c'était une nouveauté pour moi :) La décision de couper le bras d'Andrea pour la sauver a été en effet très difficile à prendre pour Kat, d'un parce que ce n'est pas vraiment anodin de couper le bars de quelqu'un, d'une personne que l'on connait qui plus est, et de deux parce qu'étant médecin, elle sait que c'est un pari vraiment, vraiment risqué. Mais tu verras que cette décision aura quelques conséquences...

Le souvenir d'Hershel va être un souvenir récurrent chez Kat. Malgré tout ce qu'elle dit, elle ne se remettra jamais totalement de la mort d'Hershel, et certains de ses actes seront probablement motivés par cette perte.

Le chapitre accouchement va être grandiose, c'est certain (J'ai quelques idées d'ailleurs...^^)

Eolane: Effectivement, CathouxX et moi sommes connectées :) Le pire dans l'histoire, c'est que Cathouxx a une excuse pour faire souffrir Andrea, elle l'aime pas, mais moi...j'aime bien cette petite abrutie ! D'ailleurs, ce chapitre est le début d'un nouvel arc de narration dans TLD, qui sera centré sur Andrea. Comment va-t-elle réagir à la perte de son bras ?

En effet, Andrea a été, disons le franchement, suicidaire pendant un certain temps, et a finalement reprit du poil de la bête courant de la saison 2. Mais peu importe à quel point elle a clamé qu'elle voulait décider toute seul et se tuer, je ne pense pas qu'elle l'aurait fait. Dire qu'on va se suicider c'est autre chose que de le faire réellement. Dans le CDC, elle ne l'a pas fait, disant qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir la mort de Dale sur la conscience, mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle serait effectivement resté si Dale n'avait pas été là. Finalement, Andrea est une battante, ce n'est pas le genre de personne à abandonner facilement. C'est ce qui s'est passé ici. Elle a vécu l'enfer, mais elle a survécu et ça lui a donné une hargne de vivre qu'on ressent ici. Pour ne pas mourir, pour ne pas devenue l'un d'eux, elle est prête à tout, et même à perdre son bras.

Quant à la fin de chapitre...Il ne faut pas se leurrer, un simple câlin qui fait office de contre-coup ne va pas tout résoudre entre eux... Loin de là ! Après la journée qu'ils viennent de vivre, en effet, la scène entre Daryl et Kat a été supplantée par ce qui s'est passé avec Andrea. Mais une chose est sûre: rien n'est sans conséquence par ici...

Enfin, Daryl est un véritable handicapé des sentiments, quoique, qui ne le serait pas avec Merle pour grand frère ? cette scène m'a été inspiré par une des phrases de Reedus, qui dit souvent dans les interviews que "Daryl est le genre de gars qui veut un câlin, mais qui vous poignardera probablement si vous lui e donnez un".

TheBoneyKingOfNowhere: Merci pour ton commentaire :) Je t'ai déjà répondue en partie par PM, et en ce qui concerne le côté médical et la façon dont réagit Daryl, j'y ai répondu plus haut :)

Hihi, pour une fois que tu ne connais pas la suite à l'avance... XD

Voilà, voilà !

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Chapitre 18**

Un bruit de pas dans le couloir, à quelques pas d'elle, réveilla Kat. Elle papillonna des yeux un instant, tentant d'habituer sa vision à la clarté soudaine. Elle vit flou durant un moment, le temps que l'humidité dans ses yeux se dissipe et elle finit par se frotter les paupières, sentant l'eau sur sa peau alors qu'elle retirait ses doigts. Son corps protesta immédiatement au geste et elle grimaça, des courbatures ayant envahi son corps. Lasse, elle laissa tomber son bras contre elle sur le matelas et elle souffla, fixant le sommier du lit superposé au-dessus d'elle.

Elle était dans sa cellule, celle qu'elle partageait avec Adam. Celui-ci n'était pas là et, en réalité, elle n'avait pas vraiment fait attention lorsqu'elle était entrée dans cette pièce, la veille au soir, plus morte que vive. Sur le pas de la porte, d'un hochement de tête, elle avait remercié Daryl qui avait tenu à la raccompagner malgré son refus catégorique. Elle ne se sentait plus capable d'être près de lui, à vrai dire… Elle était ensuite tombée de tout son long sur le matelas du lit inférieur, soupirant de bien-être lorsque ses jambes n'eurent plus à la soutenir. Elle ne sut pas combien de temps elle mit pour s'endormir, elle perdit la notion du temps peu après s'être installée, encore toute tachée et dégoulinante de sang, sous les couvertures.

Elle soupira à nouveau, et ferma les yeux, dans la ferme intention de se rendormir. Kat n'était pourtant pas le genre de personne qui pouvait se remettre au lit aussi facilement. Quand elle était réveillée, elle devait se lever, sous peine d'être ensuite de mauvaise humeur pour toute la journée. Les quelques fois où elle avait agi ainsi, elle avait plus de quarante de fièvre. Mais ce jour-là était différent. Kat ne restait pas dans son lit car elle était fatiguée, son état de fatigue extrême n'était qu'une excuse, mais plutôt car elle ne s'estimait pas prête à affronter la journée qui allait suivre. Elle n'était pas sûre de survivre à cela. Car se lever ce matin-là signifiait voir Andrea. Lui dire qu'elle avait perdu une main. L'aider à apprendre à vivre sans. Lui avouer que c'était à cause d'elle, Kaitlyn, qu'elle allait devoir vivre sans sa main gauche, sans l'une des seules armes dans ce monde si dangereux. Se lever signifiait aussi voir Adam. Cet homme qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis son départ, qui n'était même pas venu lui dire au revoir. Cet homme qui l'avait soutenue tous ces mois durant, mais qui l'avait abandonnée sitôt arrivé à la prison pour fricoter avec d'autres femmes. Avec Alicia. Enfin, se lever signifiait affronter Daryl. Et c'était ce dernier point, plus que n'importe quel autre, qui pétrifiait Kat. Elle ne pouvait pas le revoir, pas après tout ce qui s'était passé, pas après tous ces sentiments, parfois contradictoires, souvent opposables, qu'elle avait ressentis à son égard durant les dernières vingt-quatre heures. Pas après être tombée dans ses bras comme une pauvre fille apeurée, attendant que le grand et viril Daryl la réconforte.

Elle ne se rappelait pas vraiment les évènements de la veille. Tout était mélangé dans un brouillard diffus, vague, et Kat ne pouvait se souvenir de la chronologie des faits. Elle avait opéré Andrea. Avec Maggie. Elle ne savait pas exactement comment elle l'avait fait. Elle se rappelait être entrée dans l'infirmerie, elle se rappelait l'arrivée de Maggie, et la suite s'était enchainé comme une évidence. Logique. Comme une chorégraphie qu'elle aurait répétée à l'avance. Kat ne savait pas vraiment à quoi cela était dû. Elle avait toujours opéré avec une concentration extrême, tendue comme un arc, parce qu'elle savait qu'une erreur de sa part pouvait tuer le patient. Mais elle était arrivée à la prison dans un tel état physique, émotionnel, qu'elle avait réagi sans réfléchir. A l'instinct. Elle avait enchainé les manipulations qu'elle n'avait vu qu'en théorie, sans une once de doute, soutenue par Maggie, qui avait agi avec un remarquable professionnalisme. Kat savait qu'elle devait beaucoup à la jeune femme. Sans elle, jamais elle n'aurait été capable de sauver Andrea, elle en était consciente.

Ce qu'il s'était passé après l'opération était beaucoup plus incertain. Un blanc cotonneux supplantait ses souvenirs, comme une partie d'un film coupé au montage (j'adore ! )). Elle ne se rappelait ensuite que la sensation de Daryl contre elle, son souffle, sur sa nuque, son coeur, battant contre elle, battant en elle, ses mains, posées sur sa peau, envoyant des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle s'était littéralement jetée dans ses bras. Sans réfléchir. Elle avait opéré Andrea, et la première chose qu'elle avait faite pour s'en remettre avait été de câliner Daryl.

Etait-ce parce qu'il avait été le premier qui s'était présenté à elle ? Aurait-elle fait la même chose avec T-Dog ? Rick ? Ou même Adam ? Elle n'en savait rien, et pour tout dire, elle ne voulait surtout pas y penser. Pas maintenant. Elle secoua la tête, réalisant après coup qu'elle devrait se lever plutôt que ressasser le passé.

Les mouvements lui arrachèrent une grimace. Avec peine, elle se redressa en position assise sur le lit qui grinça furieusement. Elle se passa une main sur le visage, dans le vain espoir d'effacer les signes de fatigue, et, saisissant son couteau dont elle ne se séparait jamais, elle entreprit de s'extirper du lit. Elle enfila un jean déchiré, changea son t-shirt crasseux pour un autre, un peu moins crasseux, et se dirigea vers la porte de la cellule. Elle soupira lorsque celle-ci fit un bruit effroyable. Elle qui voulait être discrète… Heureusement, le couloir était déjà désert lorsqu'elle s'y aventura. Toutes les cellules étaient vides, et Kat dut bientôt se résoudre à rejoindre la salle commune. Elle souffla lourdement contre la porte en métal, et l'ouvrit, grimaçant lorsque la douleur se réveilla dans son bras. Une dizaine de paires d'yeux se tournèrent au bruit que fit le battant. Elle résista à l'envie de baisser la tête, n'ayant pas le courage d'affronter les survivants. Ce fut Rick qu'elle vit en premier. Assis à une des tables de la pièce, il mangeait une portion de ce qui devait être des raviolis en boite, un des rares aliments qu'il leur restait. Il la fixa un moment, avant de hocher doucement la tête, lui signifiant ainsi qu'il la remerciait.

Lori était assise à ses côtés, une main posée sur son ventre bien rebondi. Bien trop rebondi. Elle n'était enceinte que de cinq mois, peut-être un tantinet plus, mais elle arborait le ventre d'une femme à terme. Les cernes qui s'étalaient sous ses yeux et son teint blafard ne rassurèrent pas la jeune femme. Carl était étrangement silencieux à ses côtés. La tête tournée vers la table en acier, il fixait son assiette d'un air pensif. Carl n'était pas un enfant des plus joyeux, pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, et même leur arrivée à la prison, avec son enceinte rassurante et la vie presque normale qu'ils s'étaient construite, n'avaient pas changé son attitude. Il avait le même air que son père, celui de quelqu'un sur les épaules de qui repose le monde entier. Kat tourna la tête, englobant dans son regard le reste des survivants. T-Dog et Daryl manquaient à l'appel, probablement en train de faire un tour de guet, et le jeune couple était invisible. Kat se dit qu'avec les évènements de la veille au soir, Maggie avait bien besoin de repos, sûrement avec son chéri.

Kat s'avança vers Rick, étrangement faible, et vint poser ses deux mains contre le dossier de la chaise à côté de lui. Elle se pencha en avant, suffisamment pour se faire entendre du chef :

- Comment va Andrea ?

-Elle ne s'est toujours réveillée. Glenn est avec elle en ce moment. Maggie a dit qu'elle avait plutôt bien supporté l'opération.

- Je vais la voir, décida le docteur, se redressant par la même occasion.

- Tu devrais manger avant, intervint une voix douce, et Kat n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que c'était Carol.

Celle-ci s'approcha de Kat et posa une main réconfortante mais insistante sur son épaule.

- Tu es toute blanche, continua-t-elle, ses yeux inquiets fixant la jeune femme.

Kat acquiesça, sentant qu'elle ne pourrait pas argumenter contre Carol. La veuve avait beau avoir l'air vulnérable, il n'en n'était rien, et Kat avait pu souvent voir Carol en action. Elle arrivait à faire ployer le plus têtu des survivants. Même Daryl. Obéissante, elle prit place sur la chaise à côté du chef, sentant son corps lâcher alors que ses fesses rencontraient l'acier. Elle n'avait plus de force, c'était certain et elle n'était même pas sûre d'être en mesure de marcher jusqu'à l'infirmerie dans cet état. Quelques secondes plus tard, on lui déposa une assiette remplie de raviolis, des couverts et un verre d'eau qu'elle but avec avidité. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle n'avait pas mangé depuis des siècles. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avalait le solide nourrissant, des souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire, des choses qu'elle avait soigneusement pris la peine d'enfouir dans son esprit. Après sa dernière bouchée, elle se retourna vers Rick, l'interrogeant :

- Vous avez déjà rangé les vivres ?

Elle vit les sourcils de Rick se froncer, des rides se former sur son front, et son corps se crispa en une attitude suspicieuse :

- Quelles vivres ? demanda-t-il, échangeant un regard avec Lori, qui semblait toute aussi interrogatrice.

- Les vivres que nous avons ramenés… expliqua Kat, ne comprenant pas comment le chef pouvait ne pas être au courant. Celles qui étaient dans le camion !

- Je…On… Je ne les ai pas vus, avoua Rick, faisant se lever les sourcils de Kat. Comment cela pouvait être possible ?

- Hier soir, quand vous êtes revenus avec Andrea, je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention à ce que vous avez ramené… et ce matin, c'était plutôt la présence de ces deux hommes… qui m'a interpellé.

- Steve et Hal ?

- Ouais.

- Ils sont inoffensifs, s'empressa de préciser Kat, sachant pertinemment que Rick était devenu extrêmement méfiant vis-à-vis des étrangers. Après ce qu'elle venait de vivre, Kat ne pouvait qu'être d'accord. Mais Steve et Hal les avaient aidés, elle devait bien leur reconnaitre ça.

- Je sais, souffla Rick et son regard se perdit dans le vide l'espace d'un instant. Daryl m'en a parlé. Mais tu comprends que je ne peux pas laisser de parfaits inconnus se balader dans le camp, surtout connaissant leur passé.

- Je n'ai pas confiance, intervint Lori, à côté de Rick et Kat eut la soudaine envie de lui enfoncer la tête dans son assiette. Si seulement Lori avait été là pour voir ce que Steve avait fait pour eux.

- Alors…Tu veux faire quoi d'eux ?

- Pour l'instant, ils sont dans une cellule, enfermés. T-Dog les surveille. Je compte aller les voir dans la journée.

Kat acquiesça. Elle n'appréciait pas forcément que les deux hommes soient traités comme des criminels, mais elle savait que les survivants avaient besoin d'un temps d'adaptation avant d'accueillir d'autres membres.

Après une autre ration de raviolis, généreusement offerte par Rick maintenant qu'il savait qu'il y avait d'autres vivres, Kat alla rendre visite à Andrea, dans l'infirmerie. Elle salua Glenn, qui la veillait, une main posée sur son avant-bras, et leva les mains, enfilant ensuite une paire de gants.

- T'es là depuis longtemps ? demanda-t-elle au jeune homme, tandis qu'elle plaçait une main contre le cou de la jeune femme, cherchant son pouls.

- J'sais pas trop. Une ou deux heures.

- A-t-elle bougé ? Ou quoi que ce soit ?

- Non, soupira l'Asiatique, et Kat put sentir toute la détresse dans sa voix.

C'était toujours difficile de voir un ami ainsi affaibli, sans pouvoir rien faire pour l'aider. Kat, même après deux ans en hôpital, ne s'y était toujours pas habituée. Elle remarqua alors l'autre main de Glenn, posée sur sa cuisse, et qui tenait presque convulsivement un couteau aussi grand que son avant-bras. Kat ferma les yeux l'espace d'un instant. Il veillait un membre de la petite famille qu'ils s'étaient composée, en sachant pertinemment que son réveil pouvait tout aussi bien signifier sa mort. Car Kat n'était même pas sûre qu'elle ait pu sauver Andrea. Peut-être avait-elle pris trop de temps pour couper son bras. Peut-être que l'infection s'était déjà propagée plus loin dans son bras, peut-être qu'elle avait déjà atteint le cœur avant même que Kat ne le réalise.

Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, elle n'était pas en mesure de dire combien de temps s'était écoulé entre la morsure et son premier coup de couteau sur la peau d'Andrea. Sur le coup elle avait eu l'impression que des heures les avaient séparés, mais dorénavant elle se disait que cela pouvait très bien se mesurer en minutes… peut-être même en secondes. Mais rien n'était moins sûr.

Et Kat se rendit compte, pour la première fois que, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait choisi de croire ces dernières vingt-quatre heures, Andrea n'était peut-être pas sortie d'affaire. Et que Kat s'était peut-être contentée de sauver un rôdeur. La pensée était trop difficile à soutenir, alors Kat secoua la tête tentant de faire partir la réflexion dévastatrice.

A la place, elle inspecta soigneusement le bandage, trouvant une large tache rouge entre le bandage et le linge de lit. Et Merde ! Avec appréhension elle défit le premier bandage, voyant la tache s'agrandir au fur et à mesure. Lorsqu'elle mit enfin la peau à nu, elle remarqua qu'un des points qu'elle avait fait la veille sur le moignon s'était détaché, et que c'était de là que s'écoulaient des gouttes de sang à un rythme régulier. Soupirant, elle récupéra du fil, une aiguille, et refit le point de suture, passant par-dessus les deux autres pour consolider le travail. Satisfaite, elle refit un bandage propre, et donna un autre cocktail de médicaments analgésiques à sa patiente.

- Elle va bientôt se réveiller ? demanda Glenn, fixant d'un air inquiet son amie sur le lit.

-J'en sais rien, répondit Kat. Pour tout dire, elle aurait déjà dû se réveiller… Mais avec tout le sang qu'elle a perdu, il faut peut-être juste plus de temps à son corps pour s'en remettre. Ça arrive parfois. Le corps se met en veille, en quelque sorte. C'est entre le sommeil et le coma. Et puis, tous les médocs que je lui ai donnés n'y sont pas forcément pour rien…

- Tu crois qu'elle va s'en sortir ?

- Oui. Oui je pense.

- Comment tu peux le savoir ?

- J'en sais rien. Mais je l'espère. Je l'espère si fort que je ne peux pas envisager autre chose.

* * *

Lorsque Kat pénétra à nouveau dans la salle commune, elle se retrouva face à un brouhaha monumental. Tous les survivants étaient rassemblés là, à l'exception de T-Dog, Glenn et Andrea, ainsi que Adam et Alicia, de corvée surveillance, et conversaient les uns les autres dans une bonne ambiance générale. Kat ne mit pas longtemps à trouver l'origine de cette situation. Elle vit des dizaines de cartons et caisses diverses étalés sur le sol, les tables, les chaises, n'importe où où il y avait de la place. Un éclat de rire retentit, et Kat tourna la tête, remarquant Beth, qui, tenant à la main un t-shirt de sport, le montrait à sa sœur, assise de l'autre côté du carton, lui souriant.

Kat s'avança dans la pièce, aussitôt accostée par Rick.

- C'est incroyable, sourit celui-ci, un large rictus étirant ses lèvres. Comment avez-vous pu ramener tout ça…. ?

- C'est pas moi, se contenta de dire Kat, pas vraiment d'humeur. T-Dog et Andrea s'en sont chargés.

Rick baissa la tête un instant.

- Il y a plein de choses. Plus de conserves que je n'aurais jamais pu rêver, des habits, des générateurs pour l'électricité, des lampes torches, des piles, et plein d'affaires pour le bébé. C'est magique.

Kat ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Rick avait vraiment l'air ravi, plus que jamais et cela faisait plaisir à voir.

- Regarde, reprit celui-ci, agrippant d'une main un carton sur la chaise à côté. Ils ont même ramené des DVD !

La voix de Lori s'éleva alors, et Rick se tourna vers elle. Elle tenait dans ses mains un joli ensemble de bébé tout vert, et le sourire de Rick s'agrandit. Il courut presque vers elle, laissant à Kat le loisir de faire le tour des affaires. Elle dut bien reconnaitre que ce qu'ils avaient fait était incroyable. Il y avait tout un tas d'objets nécessaires ou non à leur survie, tous nécessaires à leur moral. Elle vit Carl qui, dans un coin de la salle, déballait avec application une figurine de chevalier, tandis qu'un train et des soldats trainaient déjà sur le sol. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Kat vit un grand sourire sur son visage, un sourire enfantin, innocent, mais pas ce sourire crispé, forcé qu'il faisait en temps normal pour rassurer ses parents.

- Kat, appela Maggie, près d'un carton. Viens voir !

Kat se dirigea vers elle, examinant la caisse qu'elle avait devant elle.

- Il y a plein de produits pour nous, ajouta-t-elle en voyant le regard surpris de Kat. Des gels douches, des shampoings, des tampons, des serviettes hygiéniques et…

Kat vit un sourire amusé se dessiner sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle finissait :

- Des capotes ! Une tonne de capotes !

- Tu m'en diras tant, sourit Kat, comprenant sans mal l'intérêt de la jeune femme pour ce dernier produit.

Ils étaient en manque de préservatifs depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant. Avec leur arrivée à la prison, ils avaient relâché leur vigilance concernant l'utilisation des capotes, et celles-ci avaient bientôt disparu. Deux couples officiels et un secret avaient bien vite fini la boite qu'ils avaient gardée de la ferme d'Hershel, sans le moindre scrupule. Après tout, pourquoi compter les préservatifs alors qu'ils pouvaient mourir le lendemain ?

Comme aucun des survivants ne voulait se retrouver en cloque dans un monde post-apocalyptique, personne n'avait tenté l'expérience sans protection. Enfin, pas de ce qu'elle en savait, et elle était plutôt persuadée d'avoir raison. Maggie plongea les mains dans un des grands cartons, et ressortit bientôt plusieurs boites de différents couleurs : « Plaisir intense », « Taille XXL », et autres descriptions. Kat sourit en se rendant compte qu'ils s'extasiaient devant des boites de capotes. C'était surréaliste.

Kat fut rapidement embauchée par le groupe pour décharger le reste des cartons et les entreposer dans le garde-manger. Elle travailla pendant quelques minutes en silence, échangeant à l'occasion des sourires avec le reste du groupe. Daryl était aussi de la partie, mais il aidait Carol, donc Kat n'eut pas à lui parler. Elle lui lança juste un timide « Salut », lorsqu'il passa près d'elle, auquel il répondit par un hochement de tête. C'était leur façon de se saluer. Pourtant, d'habitude, Kat ou Daryl enchainait aussitôt sur une blague débile qui faisait rire l'autre. Kat l'appelait « stupide Redneck » en commentant avec amusement la couche de saleté qui avait soudainement épaissi pendant la nuit, et Daryl rétorquait par une remarque acide sur ses cheveux qui tenaient debout tout seuls grâce à la crasse. Mais pas cette fois. Cette fois, Kat dévia soigneusement son regard lorsqu'il tenta de capter son attention, ce qu'elle fit toutes les fois où ils durent se croiser, arrivant dans le garde-manger les bras chargés, repartant en trottinant légèrement.

Kat ne pouvait se résoudre à regarder Daryl. Elle qui n'avait jamais ressenti la moindre gêne avec lui se sentait soudainement comme une adolescente prude prise à poil sous la douche. Et ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais elle n'y pouvait rien, à chaque fois qu'elle regardait Daryl, des réminiscences de ce qu'ils avaient vécu envahissaient ses pensées. Les mains de Daryl sur elle, détachant son soutien-gorge, glissant sur ses bras comme s'il voulait imprimer sa chair dans la sienne. Les mains de Daryl dans son dos, se serrant contre elle, la réconfortant. Daryl tentant de la déshabiller face à ces hommes, tentant de la calmer, tentant de la forcer, tentant…Leur proximité de la veille au soir se mélangeait avec leur intimité dans la cafeteria, la laissant désemparée. Elle ne savait que penser. Daryl avait essayé de…de...de la forcer. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. C'était un viol. Pour la première fois, Kat mit un mot sur l'action. Une tentative de viol. Ni plus ni moins. Daryl avait tenté de la violer, pourtant elle n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à venir dans ses bras. Se serrant contre le même corps qui avait été son ennemi, quelques heures auparavant. Etait-elle folle ? Comment pouvait-elle faire cela ? Comment pouvait-elle se sentir bien, en sécurité, avec un homme comme lui ? Kat avait envie de hurler.

Lorsqu'elle revint dans la salle pour la troisième fois, amenant un gros carton rempli de boites de conserves, elle percuta Daryl, et celui-ci leva aussitôt les mains vers elle dans un réflexe salvateur. Il rattrapa du bout des doigts l'imposante caisse, effleurant pas la même le poignet de Kat. Celle-ci tressaillit, un étrange éclair la frappa et un flash la parcourut. Daryl embrassant son cou, sa clavicule, descendait jusqu'à ses seins. Daryl posant sa bouche contre la sienne, Daryl enfonçant sa langue entre ses lèvres.

Elle fit un saut en arrière, voulant s'éloigner de Daryl, ne plus le toucher, et elle fit tomber le carton par terre. Daryl se précipita pour le récupérer, mais ne put empêcher le carton de frapper le sol avce un bruit sourd. Quelques têtes se retournèrent vers le bruit et Glenn demanda :

- Tout va bien ?

- Ou… Ouais, Glenn. Ça va, répondit Kat, ses yeux baissés sur le sol. Et, sans un regard pour Daryl, elle fit volte-face et s'enfuit dans la salle commune, rejoignant le camion.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? interrogea Glenn, lançant un regard inquiet à Daryl.

Celui-ci récupéra le carton et se dirigea à grands pas vers les étagères où se trouvait Rick, ne prêtant pas la moindre attention au jeune Asiatique qui reprit son chemin en grommelant :

- Surtout, répondez pas tous à la fois…

De retour près du camion, Kat aida Carol et Maggie à décharger le camion, se proposant pour rester ici tandis que les deux femmes faisaient les allers retours. Celles-ci acceptèrent sans trop poser de question, cela permettait à Maggie de voir Glenn et à Carol de surveiller Lori, restée dans la salle commune. Ils avaient presque fini lorsqu'Adam et Alicia firent leur apparition, souriant aux survivants qui attendaient les cartons près du camion. Kat détourna le regard lorsqu'Adam s'approcha d'elle.

- Je…Tu…enfin, je….Ca va ? balbutia-t-il, triturant ses deux mains nerveusement.

Kat se résolut à lever la tête vers lui. Et elle sentit son cœur s'emballer. Elle avait eu besoin de lui, lorsqu'elle était dans la cafeteria. Elle s'était accrochée à leurs souvenirs, aux moments où ils avaient été heureux. Elle s'était imaginé son visage pour se réconforter, ses yeux bleu acier, sa bouche souriante, sa voix douce alors qu'il lui disait que tout irait bien. Elle avait eu tant de besoin de lui en cet instant, tant besoin qu'il soit là. Et elle s'était naïvement attendue à ce que cette sensation perdure, maintenant qu'elle l'avait retrouvé. Mais elle ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ce que ce sentiment disparaisse, et surtout pas à ce qu'il soit remplacé par un malaise palpable, alors qu'elle fixait le visage d'Adam.

- Ça va, acquiesça-t-elle, mal à l'aise.

Un silence s'installa, gênant. Ils n'avaient jamais vécu cela. Peu importait le moment, ils n'avaient jamais été à court de mots. Ils parlaient sans cesse, de tout et de rien. Ils ne se faisaient jamais la gueule… Et surtout, ils n'étaient jamais gênés l'un envers l'autre. C'était contre-nature pour eux. Tout semblait différent, ces temps-ci, et Kat ne savait que penser. Ses certitudes s'effondraient les unes après les autres. Adam, qui avait toujours été là, qui s'éloignait maintenant. Daryl, qu'elle avait détesté, puis apprécié, puis…elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis de Daryl.

Elle se sentait prise au piège dans une sorte de triangle amoureux, coincée entre deux hommes qu'elle…Attendez ! Comment ça, triangle amoureux ? Avec Daryl ? Pas question !

Elle secoua durement la tête, recevant un regard surpris de la part d'Adam.

- Ça va ? demanda-t-il encore, ne se rendant visiblement pas compte qu'il radotait.

- Oui…souffla Kat, ressentant soudainement l'irrépressible envie de s'enfuir loin de lui. Elle ne voulait pas affronter son regard inquisiteur, la discussion qui allait suivre immanquablement. Car Adam n'était pas un homme qui se taisait. Ils s'étaient disputés, avant qu'elle ne parte, et Kat savait qu'Adam finirait par remettre la question sur le tapis. Elle tourna les talons, pour aller voir. D…Non, pas Daryl. Elle ne pouvait aller voir Daryl.

Un sentiment de colère s'empara d'elle. Elle se sentait prise au piège. Elle ne pouvait pas parler à Adam, son petit-ami et confident, ni à Daryl, son partenaire et confident… Elle ne pouvait pas parler aux autres. Qui la comprendrait ? Ils lui jetteraient tous un regard de pitié en entendant ce qu'elle avait vécu, ils lui donneraient des conseils qu'ils n'appliqueraient pas eux-mêmes, et ils repartiraient dans leur petit monde en la laissant encore plus désemparée. Elle ne pouvait parler à personne. Serrant les poings avec rage, elle se dirigea vers l'intérieur du bâtiment, loin d'Adam.

Avec les provisions, Carol et Lori organisèrent un repas gargantuesque. Grâce aux boites de conserves et autres produits non périssables, elles firent un vrai festin gastronomique, que tous partagèrent dans la bonne humeur générale. Kat s'assit à côté de T-Dog, et fut surprise lorsque Michonne vint prendre le siège à côté d'elle. Elle lui sourit, et pour la première fois, la jeune Afro-américaine lui rendit son sourire. Un sourire un peu forcé, certes, mais un sourire quand même. Et lorsque le couple invisible s'éclipsa, un moment plus tard, Kat se dit que Michonne avait peut-être une chance de changer.

Après avoir mangé jusqu'à plus faim, ils arrosèrent le tout d'un peu de vin récupéré au WalMart, et dégustèrent un gâteau au chocolat de Carol. Celle-ci expliqua brièvement qu'il s'agissait d'une recette sans œuf, qu'elle connaissait puisque Sophia était allergique. Il était délicieux, et tous se resservirent avec entrain, allant même jusqu'à lécher les miettes sur la table.

Puis Adam et Glenn divertirent le groupe avec un morceau de guitare. Glenn joua quelques airs connus, de Michael Jackson avec _Beat it_ à Patsy Montana avec _I Wanna Be a Cowboys's Sweetheart_. Adam fit rire tout le monde avec sa reprise plus ou moins bien chantée de _Like a virgin_ de Madonna et Glenn improvisa un morceau de Blues, émerveillant Kat par la même occasion.

Puis, Adam insista pour que Kat joue elle aussi un morceau. Tous lui jetèrent un regard surpris, stupéfaits qu'elle sache elle aussi jouer de la guitare. Glenn lui fila l'instrument et Kat, après un dernier regard meurtrier à Adam, posa ses doigts sur les cordes de la guitare, se préparant à jouer. La première harmonie s'éleva dans l'air, et elle commença à chanter, sa voix tremblant légèrement. Elle joua _The Call_, de Regina Spektor, prenant bientôt assez confiance pour quitter des yeux la guitare et les poser sur son public qui la fixait, attentif. Elle croisa le regard de Daryl, debout contre un mur, qui la fixait d'un air étrange. Une étrange chaleur s'empara d'elle. Il avait un regard flamboyant, ce fut ce qui la troubla. Ce n'était pas un regard empli de cette rage contenue qu'il arborait quasiment en permanence. Cette rage contre tous le monde, contre personne, contre les rôdeurs et contre lui-même. Daryl n'était pas en colère, non. A dire vrai, Kat n'avait jamais vu une telle lueur dans son regard. Ou plutôt si. Une fois. Une seule et unique fois, mais qui compatit plus que toutes les fois où Adam avait eu ce même regard. Lorsqu'il l'avait regardé longuement, juste après l'avoir embrassé. Kat n'avait alors pas compris ce que ce regard voulait dire. Elle avait préféré croire que Daryl n'éprouvait rien. Ne ressentait rien. C'était plus facile à croire. Il avait fallu qu'elle se mette à genoux, devant lui, pour comprendre ce que ce regard signifiait. Il avait fallu qu'elle voit la réaction du corps de Daryl pour comprendre qu'il la désirait. Daryl avait ce regard là, en ce moment. Elle détourna les yeux, et finit la chanson en fixant le sol.

- C'est…très beau, confia Rick.

- Merci.

Kat rendit la guitare à Glenn et croisa le regard d'Adam. Il avait un air attendri sur le visage, presque…nostalgique.

- Kat, reprit Rick, et la jeune femme se tourna vers lui. Il faut qu'on parle des…des hommes.

Kat acquiesça, et le suivit alors qu'il la menait à l'autre bout de la prison, dans un autre sombre couloir. Celui-ci n'était pas encore nettoyé. Ils avaient tué tous les rôdeurs, mais les cadavres trainaient encore, enveloppant la pièce d'une odeur insoutenable. Kat se pinça le nez dans son t-shirt tandis que Rick continuait jusqu'à une large cellule, dans laquelle se trouvaient Steve et Hal. Un rôdeur était encore à l'intérieur, mort sur le lit. Une large traînée de sang tachait le sol, et Kat put discerner des bouts de cervelle qui décoraient l'ensemble.

- Kat…souffla Hal en la voyant arriver.

Il était assis à même le sol, contre un des murs latéraux. Son teint était blafard et il tremblait nerveusement. Sans doute l'effet du sevrage forcé. Il avait vraiment l'air mal en point. Steve, assis quant à lui à côté du cadavre sur le lit, se releva vivement en les entendant arriver, s'approchant de la porte.

- Ca va ? demanda Kat, soucieuse. Elle et ces deux hommes ne se connaissaient que depuis la veille, pourtant Kat se sentait proche d'eux. Ils l'avaient vue à un moment où elle était extrêmement vulnérable, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de leur être reconnaissante pour ce qu'ils avaient fait.

- Ouais, grogna Steve.

Elle eut l'impression qu'il se sentait trahi. Et, en voyant son regard blessé, elle put dire qu'elle avait raison. Il s'attendait sûrement à être bien accueilli ici, ou en tout cas à ne pas être enfermé comme un vulgaire tueur.

- Et comment va…commença-t-il, cherchant ses mots.

- Andrea. Elle va s'en remettre.

Steve hocha la tête, plus à Kat qu'à Rick.

- Alors…qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Steve, avec un étonnant recul. Il ne semblait pas être affecté par les événements. Comme s'il attendait la sentence, peu importait qu'elle soit juste ou non.

- Vous comprenez que je ne peux pas vous laisser rester, commença Rick, ses sourcils se fronçant.

- Comment ça ? coupa aussitôt Kat, dont le cœur commençait à s'accélérer. Il n'allait quand même pas les mettre dehors ?

- Ecoute, Kat je…

- Pourquoi ils ne peuvent pas rester ?

- On ne les connaît pas, Kat !

Rick s'énervait. Kat savait qu'il faisait ce qu'il pensait être juste. Elle savait qu'il n'avait fait que cela depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés ici, probablement même avant. Elle savait qu'il était celui qui prenait les décisions difficiles, qui assumait les conséquences après sans jamais se plaindre ou se reposer sur quelqu'un d'autre. Elle savait que les autres survivants lui en avaient déjà tenu rigueur. Lui avaient reproché ses choix, lui tournant même le dos. Mais la jeune femme n'était pas du genre à s'écraser, surtout pour aider ceux qu'elle considérait comme des amis. Elle ne pouvait pas les laisser ainsi, elle en était sûre.

- Ils m'ont sauvée ! claqua-t-elle, comme si cette simple phrase suffisait.

Bien sûr, le geste qu'ils avaient fait pour eux, les aider à sortir des griffes de Ted, revêtait pour elle une importance toute particulière. Mais elle devait se rendre compte que pour Rick les choses étaient différentes. Il avait une femme et un enfant ici, il ne pouvait se permettre de laisser des hommes potentiellement dangereux trainer dans le coin.

- Je sais…Kat, je sais…Mais cela ne veut pas dire que…

- J'allais me faire violer.

La phrase sortit de sa bouche comme une grenade dégoupillée. Kat vit le visage de Rick rester immobile l'espace d'un instant, avant qu'il ne se crispe en une grimace.

- Comment ça, tu allais…

- Oui. Leur chef était un cinglé. Il allait me violer. Ils allaient tous le laisser faire. Ils allaient me violer aussi après. Mais ils ne l'ont pas fait. Ils nous ont sauvés, alors qu'ils n'avaient aucune raison de le faire. Ils risquaient même leur vie en le faisant. Ce sont des hommes bons, Rick.

Elle avait délibérément omis la partie avec Daryl, ne pouvant pas en parler. Elle n'était même pas sûre de pouvoir en parler un jour. Mais le reste, elle pouvait. Elle pouvait parler de la peur qu'elle avait ressentie, de la vague de soulagement en entendant Steve pointer son fusil sur la tête de celui qui la tenait en otage. Elle pouvait parler du fait qu'ils avaient tué leurs camarades pour eux, sans une once d'hésitation. Elle pouvait parler du fait qu'ils les avaient couverts pour qu'elle et Andrea puissent se réfugier dans le camion. Elle pouvait parler de tout cela.

Mais elle n'en eut pas besoin. Elle vit le regard de Rick se faire hésitant, alors qu'il baissait la tête vers le sol. Il resta dans cette position un long moment, avant qu'il ne relève la tête et qu'il ne déclare, fixant le mur devant lui.

- Ils peuvent rester… Mais sans arme. Et je veux que l'un d'entre nous les surveille constamment.

Kat sentit un élan de gratitude envers Rick. Elle savait ce que cette décision voulait dire pour lui. C'était reconnaître ses erreurs, mais aussi s'exposer au courroux de sa femme. De celle qui avait déclaré, quelques heures auparavant, qu'elle ne voulait pas d'eux ici. Elle savait ce que ce choix aurait comme conséquences.

- Merci…souffla-t-elle, adressant un regard complice avec les deux hommes.

- Me remercie pas, grogna Rick, se tournant déjà vers la sortie.

Kat s'empressa d'ouvrir aux deux hommes. Steve vint poser une main sur son épaule, dans un signe de reconnaissance, avant de suivre le dos du chef qui disparaissait dans le couloir sombre. Hal se redressa avec plus de difficulté. Il boita jusqu'à elle, et Kat put voir ses pupilles si affolées qu'elle crut un moment que ses yeux allaient sortir de ses orbites. Il vint près d'elle, et tendit ses bras, prêt à l'accueillir dans ses bras. Kat fit instinctivement un pas en arrière, et tourna la tête, s'enfuyant loin d'Hal. Celui-ci cligna des paupières, ne comprenant pas sa réaction.

Lori fit une drôle de tête lorsque Steve et Hal pénétrèrent dans la salle, suivis de très près par Kat. Celle-ci, encouragée d'un coup d'œil par Rick, expliqua aux survivants qui les hommes étaient, ce qu'ils avaient fait pour elle et Daryl, et leur demanda de les accepter. Elle n'entra pas dans les détails, se contentant de dire qu'ils les avaient sauvés. Ce simple état de fait valait parfois plus que n'importe quelle promesse. Sans un mot, Lori prit Carl par la main et l'emmena dans leur cellule. Avec un regard d'excuse, Carol les suivit, adressant cependant un sourire à Steve alors qu'elle passait près de lui. Après leur départ, les choses furent étranges pendant quelques minutes. Les survivants fixaient les deux nouveaux venus, méfiants, les mains posées non loin de leurs armes. Michonne n'avait pas attendu, et avait déjà dégainé son katana qu'elle brandissait devant elle. Son visage était fermé dans une grimace menaçante, et il fallut que Rick lui demande d'aller effectuer son tour de garde pour qu'elle range son arme, la laissant tout de même à portée de main. Puis le groupe se dispersa. Les uns allèrent faire un énième tour de la prison, surveillant le grillage comme s'il allait exploser et laisser passer une horde de rôdeur tandis que d'autres vaquèrent à leurs occupations, plus ou moins utiles, comme s'occuper du linge, du repas, ou simplement prendre du bon temps avec un livre ou une guitare. Maggie alla prendre la relève de son petit-copain auprès d'Andrea, certains envahirent la cuisine pour faire la vaisselle, et les derniers s'occupèrent des nouveaux générateurs et de leur installation. Ne resta plus dans la salle que Kat, Steve et Hal.

- Je suis désolée, soupira Kat face à la réaction du groupe.

- C'est rien, la tranquillisa Steve, las. J'étais en prison avant. Dans cette prison, d'ailleurs. J'ai l'habitude de ce genre de regards.

- Attends...Tu étais dans cette prison ?

- Ouais. C'est elle la fameuse dont Ted t'a parlé.

Le cœur de Kat manqua un battement à l'entente du nom. Elle savait que c'était idiot, que Ted était mort, mort et dévoré, et qu'il ne reviendrait jamais la blesser. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être prise d'une angoisse soudaine à la mention de son nom. Elle ne pouvait juste pas. Steve dut comprendre sa bourde puisqu'il ajouta, gêné :

- Oh…Désolé Kat. Je ne voulais pas…

- Non, c'est bon. Je…Ca va…

Et, sous les regards désemparés des deux hommes, elle tourna les talons et s'enfuit loin d'eux, recherchant désespérément un peu de solitude, un peu de silence, un peu de bien-être qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé depuis des mois.

* * *

Kat pénétra dans sa cellule, tentant de faire abstraction de l'humidité qui commençait à envahir ses yeux. Elle souffla longuement, serrant les poings comme pour retenir les larmes et entendit derrière elle la porte s'ouvrir de nouveau. Elle se retourna, surprise, et se retrouva face à Adam. Il s'était faufilé juste derrière elle quand elle était partie, et la regardait à présent en silence, incertain.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux…soupira-t-elle, n'ayant soudainement plus la force de faire semblant. C'était trop lui demander. Elle ne pouvait plus faire la femme qui allait bien, qui n'avait pas survécu à l'enfer.

- Te parler…tenta Adam, son visage s'étirant en une grimace.

- De quoi ?

- De nous.

- Adam, je ne veux pas…

- J'ai cru te perdre. Quand je…j'ai vu arriver ce camion, hier soir, j'ai cru que tu étais morte.

- Quoi ?

Adam ne reprit pas tout de suite. Il baissa la tête, un millième de seconde, et s'avança finalement, se plaçant à quelques centimètres de sa petite amie.

- On est venu près du camion. Des gens sont sortis de la benne, et T-Dog est descendu du siège passager en disant « Elle a été mordue ». J'ai cru que c'était toi. J'étais cru que je t'avais perdue. J'ai eu si peur.

Sa vie se brisa. Le cœur de Kat se serra.

- Et j'ai pensé…J'ai pensé que tu étais morte et que la dernière fois qu'on s'était vu, on s'était engueulé. J'ai cru que je ne pourrais jamais te dire à quel point…A quel point je suis désolé. Désolé de tout ce qui s'est passé. Je…

- Adam…

- Laisse-moi finir. Je sais qu'on s'est un peu perdu, ces derniers temps… Je…Tout ce qu'on a vécu, on a tant souffert. Je sais qu'on n'a pas eu le temps de se retrouver, toi et moi. Mais…Je ne veux pas te perdre, Kat. Je ne veux pas…Je ne veux plus vivre ce que j'ai vécu. Je veux qu'on parle Kat. Qu'on parle de ce qu'on a évité pendant des mois. Qu'on parle de Chris…

- Non.

Le ton de Kat était soudainement ferme. Déterminé. Les yeux d'Adam papillonnèrent légèrement.

- Kat…

- Je ne veux pas parler de lui. Ok ? Il est mort. Il s'est tué. C'est tout ce qu'i dire.

- Mais tu sais ce qui s'est réellement passé, tu crois pas que…

- Il est mort. Fin de l'histoire.

Ce disant, Kat fit un pas en avant dans le but de contourner Adam. Des bras fermes se saisirent de ses épaules, la maintenant à sa place, et le corps tout entier de Kat se crispa. Elle se sentit tout à coup prise au piège, retournée contre son gré dans cette cafétéria, avec ces hommes, ces hommes au regard lubrique qui la gardaient enfermé, qui la forçaient à se dénuder, qui voulaient la violer… Des spasmes violents s'emparèrent d'elle et elle se mit à trembler, alors que son cœur s'emballait. Elle voulait s'en aller, elle voulait quitter la cafétéria, elle voulait qu'il la lâche. Le brusque mouvement d'épaule de Kat désarçonna Adam, qui raffermit son emprise instinctivement. Le corps de Kat devint fougueux sous lui et avant qu'il n'ait pu comprendre quoi que ce soit, elle ruait loin de lui, lui hurlant avec force :

- Lâche-moi. Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi !

De surprise, il desserra son étreinte, et Kat bondit contre le mur opposé, s'arrachant à son emprise. Elle resta plaquée contre l'acier, ses bras entourant sa taille, la tête contre la paroi, tremblant de tout son être. Adam en fut bouleversé. Que lui était-il donc arrivé ?

- Kat…souffla-t-il, avançant d'un pas hésitant vers elle.

- Reste loin de moi ! hurla-t-elle, se pressant encore plus contre la maigre protection que lui offrait le mur. Ses yeux étaient affolés, se pupilles bougeaient à une vitesse hallucinante. Elle ne semblait plus avoir de lien avec la réalité, partie dans un autre monde, dans un monde auquel Adam ne pouvait avoir accès.

- C'est moi, Kat. Tout va bien…

Il fit encore un pas en avant, levant les bras devant lui pour bien lui signifier ses intentions. Kat ne dit rien, et cela conforta Adam dans son initiative. Sa main, ouverte devant lui, se serra et desserra à plusieurs reprises d'anticipation, et il retint son souffle lorsque sa paume effleura l'épaule de Kat. Celle-ci gémit et bougea un peu plus, mais laissa sa main s'enrouler autour de son muscle. Puis, lentement, ne cessant de lui murmurer des paroles réconfortantes, il l'attira à lui. Le corps de Kat quitta le mur alors qu'elle avait toujours sa tête cachée dans ses bras, et se laissa guider lorsqu'Adam la plaça contre lui, la serrant dans ses bras. Il prit garde à lui laisser une marge de manœuvre, pour s'enfuir si elle le désirait, mais elle se contenta de se serrer d'avantage contre lui, serrant son dos dans ses mains encore tremblantes. Le cœur d'Adam fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il sentit le souffle erratique de Kat sur son épaule.

- Kat….soupira-t-il.

Il vit la jeune femme lever la tête vers lui. Son visage était baigné de larmes, livide, frissonnant et Adam résista à la tentation de sécher ces gouttes qui brisaient son cœur. Il plaça sa main contre le cou de Kat, tirant doucement son visage vers le sien. Avec toute la douceur du monde, il avança ses lèvres, lentement, son corps entier la suppliant de joindre leurs bouches. Il en avait besoin. Il avait besoin de sentir Kat contre lui, en lui, pour lui, il avait besoin de cette connexion qu'elle lui avait refusée durant toutes ces semaines. Il s'approcha suffisamment pour que ses lèvres effleurent celles de Kat, mais lorsque, après une infime pause, il tenta de les toucher, il sentit le cops de Kat se crisper contre lui, ses mains se poser sur son torse, non pas pour le rapprocher, mais au contraire pour l'envoyer loin d'elle. Il se recula aussitôt, cherchant immédiatement dans les yeux de Kat la raison de cette réaction. Celle-ci, debout devant lui, sanglotant, le regarda avec une peine immense dans le regard, et, levant les bras devant elle comme pour l'empêcher de venir vers elle, elle balbutia, hébétée, anéantie :

- Je…Je ne peux pas…

Adam ne réalisa pas tout de suite ce qui se passait. Ce ne fut que bien longtemps après, alors qu'il fixait la porte ouverte devant lui, alors qu'il refermait ses mains ouvertes, emprisonnant de l'air, qu'il comprit que Kat s'était enfuie. Sans un regard en arrière. Elle avait quitté la pièce sans un mot, le laissant seul.

**A suivre...**


	19. Chapter 19

**Crédits**: The Walking Dead ne m'appartient pas, je ne touche aucun bénéfice de mes fictions. En revanche, les personnages originaux et l'histoire le sont, merci de le respecter.

**Eolane**: Andrea est le genre de personnage qui a le don de m'agacer à un point tel que je ne peux m'empêcher d'écrire à son sujet :) Plus sérieusement, il y aura en effet pas mal d'Andrea dans les chapitres à venir. Ce qu'elle a vécu va la poursuivre, évidemment, et ça risque d'être intéressant de voir comment cette Andrea va réagir. Elle a survécu à la mort d'Amy, de Dale, et elle est devenue plus forte. Mais est-ce suffisant cette fois ?  
Je suis complètement d'accord pour Dale :) Même en anglais, les fictions sur Dale se comptent sur les doigts d'une main. J'attend avec impatience ton OC :)

Le coup des capotes était une grosse _private joke_ avec une amie. Et puis, il n'y a pas trop de Glenn/Maggie dans TLD, donc je me suis permis une petite suggestion :) Quant à Carl...Ce gamin me fais complètement flippé dans la série, mais je peux m'en éloigner un peu ici parce qu'il ne s'est pas passé autant de temps entre le départ de la ferme d'Hershel et l'arrivée à la prison. Carl n'a pas eu le temps de vraiment monter en grade, et leur vie à la prison est quand même une sorte de pause, un peu comme la ferme d'Hershel.  
Finalement c'est la touche d'espoir dont ils avaient tous besoin c'est un moment où ils renouent avec leur vie d'avant, mais pas d'une façon nostalgique, regarde ce qu'on a perdu, mais juste le bonheur de retrouver un peu de confort. Ce genre de scène est très important pour le groupe, c'est clair.

Entre Kat et Daryl, ça va devenir de plus en plus weird :) Ils sont tous les deux assez renfermés concernant les sentiments, mais ce qui s'est passé avec Ted a été une sorte de déclencheur. Daryl et Kat ont pris grand soin d'enterrer tout ce qui était gênant entre eux. Le souvenir de la presque-masturbation de Daryl n'a pas été abordé, ils ne parlent pas de ce qui est important. Ils se contentent des vannes qui se lancent à tout va, ils ne se connaissent pas vraiment en fin de compte. Il y a quelque chose de plus implicite entre eux, mais ils ne savent pas se parler. Et oui, clairement, il y a de la tension sexuelle. C'est justement ça le problème.

Oh, faut pas avoir peur voyons :) *rire machiavélique*

**CathouxXx**: Effectivement, Kat a eu beaucoup de mal dans ce chapitre. Après l'agression, elle a choisi de se couper du monde, de Daryl, parce que c'était plus simple. L'amputation d'Andrea lui a permis de ne plus y penser, c'est clair. Paradoxalement, ça lui a apporté la distraction dont elle avait besoin. Mais elle n'a fait que l'autruche, et forcément la vérité lui explose au visage un jour ou l'autre.  
J'ai beaucoup travaillé sur la réaction de Kat. Pas évident de se mettre à sa place, mais je me suis appuyée sur pas mal de bouquins de psycho que j'ai lu, notamment sur les victimes d'agressions sexuelles. Souvent, elles ne réalisent ce qu'elles ont vécu que lorsque quelqu'un les touche, lorsqu'elles subissent un contact qu'elles n'ont pas initié. C'est ce qui se passe avec Daryl.

Kat n'est pas une personne qui se confie, c'est d'ailleurs ce que lui a reproché Adam, et cet état de fait s'amplifie après l'agression. Mais je pense qu'il y a beaucoup du fait que Kat est trop fière pour admettre qu'elle a des faiblesses. Ce qui s'est passé à la cafétéria, ce qui en a découlé, Kat le voit comme une faiblesse de sa part, faible parce qu'elle a réagi comme une petite fille terrifiée. Elle a honte de cela, comme elle a honte de ce qui se passe avec Daryl. C'est pourquoi elle ne se confie pas. Heureusement pour elle, quelques personnes sont au courant, Steve et Hal, elle n'est pas totalement seule.

Quant à ces deux hommes... Kat a confiance en eux. C'est une confiance injustifiée, bien sur, elle ne les connait pas suffisamment pour avoir confiance mais elle le fait. Ce qui s'est passé avec Ted a vachement remué, ça l'a complètement changé, et c'est comme s'il y avait un mur entre ceux qui est présents et ceux qui ne l'étaient pas. Et Steve et Hal étaient présents. Pour Kat, ils sont plus proches d'elle que ne le sont Rick ou T-Dog.

**TheBoneyKingOfNowhere**: La dernière scène est aussi ma préféré. Kat et Adam se sont évités durant les dernières semaines mais finalement, ce n'était pas pour grand chose. Adam se sentait diminué que sa petite amie soit toujours avec Daryl, il la détestait pour cela, mais lorsqu'elle est partie, il s'est sentit coupable. Il a voulu tout mettre de côté, repartir du bon pied. Mais ce n'est plus possible désormais, parce que Kat a changé. Et il le sent. Sa façon de réagir avec Kat, de lui parler, notamment le moment où elle se réfugie contre le mur montre bien qu'elle a changé, et qu'Adam le sait très bien. De la même manière que la relation Daryl/Kat est changée à jamais, celle d'Adam et de Kat ne sera plus jamais la même. Mais je dirais que c'est encore pire parce qu'Adam ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé, il ne pourra jamais vraiment comprendre sa petite amie maintenant.

Et oui, finalement elle a marché...

**Shadows1399**: Oh une nouvelle lectrice :) Merci beaucoup pour ta review. C'est vrai que je ne suis pas tendre avec Daryl, mais c'est pas comme si j'épargnais les autres... :) Tu as tout lu en deux jours ? Whoa, je me sens flattée :) voici donc le nouveau chapitre ^^

Dernière chose: Je me suis lancé dernièrement dans le dessin d'illustrations pour cette fiction, sis les encouragements de ma première lectrice :) J'en ai croqué quelques unes, que je vais essayer de publier sur un site d'hébergement de photo. Voici le lien:

s1274.*beta.*photobucket*.*com*/*user/saphira15-TLD/library/The%20Loving%20Dead (sans les étoiles ^)

Voilà, voilà :)

**Enjoy !**

**Chapitre 19**

Kat était dans l'infirmerie depuis plus de quatre heures lorsque la main d'Andrea bougea faiblement. Assise sur une chaise près du lit de l'ancienne avocate, Kat lisait tranquillement un livre, ses pensées bien loin de la prison. Quelquefois, elle relevait la tête, jetait un coup d'œil aux alentours, examinait rapidement le visage de moins en moins livide de la blessée, le tissu sur lequel aurait dû reposer sa main, le bandage blanc. Par réflexe elle regardait les médicaments qui s'alignaient sur une table de chevet portative près d'Andrea, les trousses de salle d'opération, les bouteilles d'eau distillée. Puis son esprit, jusque-là embué par sa lecture, se réveillait, et elle repensait à ce qu'elle venait de vivre avec Adam. Alors elle soupirait, et replongeait le nez dans son bouquin ouvert, décidée à ne pas penser à sa discussion avec son petit-ami, à la façon dont elle avait réagi à sa tentative d'embrassade, aux répercussions que cela aurait immanquablement sur leur vie. Sur leur relation.

Elle était venue ici juste après s'être enfuie loin de sa cellule. Elle avait erré dans la prison quelques minutes, parcourant le couloir dans lequel s'alignaient leurs cellules, gagnant la salle commune. Elle avait tenté de rester là un petit moment, mais les mauvaises pensées n'avaient pas tardé à la rattraper, et elle avait décidé de rentabiliser son temps libre. Ainsi, elle était entrée dans l'infirmerie, un thermos rempli de café dans une main, un bouquin qu'elle avait déniché dans la bibliothèque dans l'autre. Elle avait tiré une chaise pliable près d'Andrea, avait vérifié encore une fois son bandage, ses points, et décidant que tout était ok, s'était installée, avait ouvert son livre et s'être mise à lire.

Ce fut pour cette raison qu'elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite le mouvement de la main valide d'Andrea. Plongée dans sa lecture, qui, à défaut d'être passionnante, avait le mérite de l'empêcher de penser à elle, ce fut un bruit, celui d'un raclement de tissu, qui lui fit lever la tête. Elle fixa tout d'abord la porte, qui resta pourtant définitivement close, inspecta autour d'elle comme si elle s'attendait à ce que quelqu'un surgisse brusquement, et s'apprêtait à baisser à nouveau la tête vers son livre lorsque le bruit recommença. Plus longtemps. Plus intensément. Et ce bruit provenait du corps d'Andrea. Elle tourna la tête vers sa patiente, l'observant. Elle laissa tomber son livre au sol lorsqu'elle vit clairement l'index de la jeune femme bouger sous la couverture. Elle se leva précipitamment, se positionnant au-dessus du visage d'Andrea. Avec espoir, un espoir qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis bien longtemps, elle fixa les paupières closes, s'attendant à ce qu'elles bougent d'une minute à l'autre. D'une de ses mains, elle ôta la couverture du corps d'Andrea, dévoilant sa main, ses doigts tressaillant par à-coup. Elle s'empara du membre, sentant avec bonheur la peau vibrer contre la sienne. Le pouce tressauta contre la paume de sa main. Le sourire de Kat s'agrandit lorsqu'elle vit la mâchoire d'Andrea se contracter, les lèvres remuer, et dut se forcer à contenir sa joie lorsque les paupières d'Andrea papillonnèrent faiblement, et que, quelques secondes plus tard, elle s'ouvrirent finalement, laissant apparaître les iris bleus de la survivante.

- Andrea…sourit-elle avec émotion, observant son amie émerger doucement et froncer les sourcils lorsqu'elle ne reconnut pas les lieux.

- Kat…grogna-t-elle, avant de tenter de se redresser sur sa couche.

- Fais attention, conseilla Kat en la voyant s'aider de son bras valide pour se relever. Reste couchée pour l'instant. Ménage-toi.

Avec suspicion, la jeune femme s'exécuta et son dos percuta le matelas lorsqu'elle n'eut plus la force de se soutenir.

- Pourquoi….pourquoi je me sens aussi faible ? parvint-elle à articuler, se raclant la gorge.

Kat se précipita vers la table de chevet, et versa rapidement dans un verre en plastique un peu d'eau. Andrea devait probablement mourir de soif. La plupart des patients qui se réveillaient après avoir perdu autant de sang étaient en déshydratation sévère, et Andrea ne devait pas y faire exception. Kat était juste étonnée qu'elle n'ait pas demandé de l'eau en premier. Andrea la surprendrait décidément toujours. Elle s'approcha de sa patiente, et approcha le verre du visage d'Andrea.

- Bois ça, intima-t-elle, et elle aida Andrea à redresser la tête le temps de faire couler un peu du liquide dans sa gorge.

- Doucement…N'en bois pas trop. Je t'en redonnerai dans quelques minutes.

Elle replaça le verre près d'elle, et se rassit à côté d'Andrea. Puis, finalement, elle daigna répondre à sa question :

- Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang. Et tu as dormi pendant plus de vingt-quatre heures. Laisse à ton corps le temps de récupérer.

- Du...du sang… ? balbutia Andrea, les rides entre ses deux yeux s'accentuant.

Celles de Kat firent de même. Andrea ne semblait pas se rappeler. Kat le lui demanda, voulant être sûre :

- Euh...hésita Andrea, on était sur ce parking et…des rôdeurs…on s'est fait attaquer, non ?

Kat acquiesça.

- On devait aller dans le camion, et …

Puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Kat vit son corps se crisper, son air changer. Un sentiment de pure terreur prit place sur son visage jusque-là simplement hébété, et elle fit un brusque mouvement, se retrouvant presque assise sur le matelas. Le geste avait fait voler la couverture au pied du lit, et Andrea resta là, tremblante, soufflante, alors qu'un masque de douleur s'installait sur son visage.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur son moignon. Et Kat sentit son cœur sombrer dans sa poitrine. Car Andrea était méconnaissable. Kat ne l'avait jamais vue comme cela. A vrai dire, elle n'avait jamais vu personne comme cela. Andrea semblait osciller entre l'incrédulité la plus totale et le dégoût le plus profond, le dégoût de soi. Kat ne savait pas quelle partie l'emportait. Elle ne savait pas ce qui était préférable.

- Non, non, c'est pas possible…tenta Andrea, comme elle l'avait fait dans le camion lorsqu'elle s'était fait mordre.

Elle souleva sa main meurtrie, jusqu'à ce que le bandage blanc recouvrant son moignon soit au niveau de sa tête. Elle le fixa un long moment, sa bouche ouverte en un cri muet d'horreur, ses yeux s'emplissant d'une humidité qu'elle n'avait plus la force d'ignorer. Elle semblait…détruite. Ce fut le seul mot qui vint à l'esprit de Kat, alors qu'elle regardait en silence la détresse de son amie. Elle était détruite. Elle venait de perdre une partie d'elle-même. Littéralement. Kat pouvait à peine imaginer ce qu'endurait Andrea. Elle ne voulait pas l'imaginer, à vrai dire.

Andrea avait perdu sa sœur, quelques mois auparavant. Kat avait entendu Carol et Lori en parler, alors qu'elle leur donnait un coup de main à la cuisine quelques semaines plus tôt. Les deux femmes lui avaient raconté comment Amy était morte le jour même de son anniversaire, alors qu'Andrea s'apprêtait à lui offrir un cadeau. Comment Andrea avait réagi à son décès, restant à ses côtés toute la journée durant, semblant insensible au monde autour d'elle, lorsqu'Amy s'était enfin réveillée, lorsque son premier grognement s'était fait entendre, et qu'Andrea avait saisi son arme et l'avait achevée. Kat ne savait pas si elle devait être impressionnée par cela ou horrifiée. Elle n'aurait jamais eu la force d'en faire autant, elle le savait. Jamais elle n'aurait pu survivre à tout cela, s'empêcher de s'enfoncer une balle dans le crâne pour mettre fin à ses souffrances, mettre fin à ce monde de désespoir. Et jamais elle n'aurait pu rester forte après cela, sourire à nouveau, rire à nouveau, donner sa vie pour les autres avec un tel courage…exactement comme Andrea l'avait fait.

Puis il y avait eu cette histoire avec Dale. Et leur fuite de la ferme. Andrea était restée en arrière, avec Michonne, avait cru sa dernière heure arrivée. Mais elle était revenue à la prison. Et elle ne s'était pas apitoyée sur elle-même, elle s'était aussitôt redressée pour prendre soin du groupe. Et même si Kat ne s'était jamais bien entendu avec elle, elle ne pouvait nier le fait qu'Andrea avait toujours faire preuve d'un courage remarquable.

Mais cette Andrea semblait avoir disparu. Jamais Andrea n'avait eu un tel air, un tel regard. Elle avait survécu tous ces mois grâce à ses bras. A sa force. A son endurance. Elle s'était battue, lorsqu'ils avaient quitté la ferme, multipliant les coups de feu, les coups de hache. Elle avait pu compter sur ses deux bras. Mais plus maintenant. En perdant son bras, elle avait perdu une partie de sa force, une partie de sa capacité à survivre.

Kat ferma les yeux. Les rouvrit, et constata de ceux d'Andrea étaient fixés sur les siens.

- Co…comment ?

- Tu as été mordue. On…On t'a trainée dans le camion. Il…Il n'y avait pas d'autre option…Je…

- Tu...Tu as coupé mon bras ?!

Le ton était venimeux. Kat recula instinctivement. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que la jeune femme lui parle ainsi. Avec autant de rage dans la voix. Kat ne comptait pas sur les remerciements d'Andrea, bien sûr, mais elle était étonnée qu'Andrea lui parle ainsi. Elle perdit ses moyens :

- Je…Je suis désolée…souffla-t-elle, et elle tenta d'empêcher les larmes de venir envahir ses yeux. Elle avait trop pleuré ces derniers temps, et ce n'était clairement pas à elle d'être consolée cette fois.

- Tu as coupé mon bras ! Comment as-tu pu ?!

- Il n'y avait pas d'autre option, je te jure, je…

- Va-t'en ! hurla Andrea, et Kat sentit son corps ployer sous le cri. Elle cligna des yeux, refoulant les larmes, et s'exécuta, se dirigeant déjà vers la porte. Avant de la franchir, elle dit, regardant Andrea.

- Reste couchée. Je vais dire à Maggie de venir te voir.

Andrea ne répondit rien. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, mais pire que tout, elle semblait trahie. Et Kat savait à quel point ce sentiment était dévastateur. Elle s'était sentie trahie par Daryl, l'avant-veille, elle avait perdu espoir en lui, et s'était sentie, pour la première fois de sa vie, complètement seule. Et l'idée que cette fois, c'était elle la responsable d'un tel sentiment, l'emplissait d'une tristesse et d'une rage envers elle-même si intense qu'elle serra violemment les poings, sentant ses ongles s'enfoncer dans la paume de ses mains. Elle aurait sûrement des marques.

Elle eut à peine conscience de sortir. Elle se retrouva bientôt face au battant en fer, fixant le gris qui avait remplacé le visage menaçant d'Andrea. Elle souffla de manière anarchique, sa poitrine se soulevant par à-coups alors qu'elle tentait de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient à nouveau de couler. Elle devait se retenir. Elle ne pouvait se permettre d'être faible à nouveau. Elle devait être là pour Andrea, que celle-ci le veuille ou non.

Tout le monde se leva lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la salle commune. Durant son absence, les membres du groupe s'étaient regroupés pour le dîner. Kat se demanda un instant pourquoi personne n'avait songé à venir la chercher, puis elle regarda brièvement Adam, qui évita soigneusement son regard. Elle sut instinctivement qu'il était celui qui avait repoussé le moment où ils allaient de nouveau être confrontés. Elle se tourna vers Maggie, et l'informa d'une voix brisée qu'Andrea s'était réveillée, qu'elle devait aller la voir. Maggie échangea un regard avec Glenn, qui jeta un œil à Rick. Celui-ci hocha subtilement la tête. L'information sembla faire le tour du groupe, tel un message codé. Tout le monde sembla réagir en fonction de la réaction du chef, jusqu'à Maggie, qui avança finalement vers Kat, la dépassant pour rejoindre l'infirmerie. Sans un bruit.

Rick regarda aussitôt Kat, interrogateur. Elle s'approcha de lui, se plaçant à quelques centimètres, s'adossant à la table derrière elle.

- Elle m'en veut, avoua Kat, décidée à être honnête avec Rick quoi qu'il advienne. Il était un homme d'honneur, un homme qui passait ses journées à tenter de garder tout le monde en vie, et Kat pensait qu'il méritait la vérité.

- D'avoir coupé son bras.

- Je croyais que c'était Daryl qui l'avait fait ? demanda Rick ses sourcils se fronçant sensiblement.

- C'est le cas. Mais c'est moi qui ai donné le premier coup de machette. Elle s'est évanouie peu après. Et puis, je pense que c'est plus facile de croire que je suis la responsable. Elle connaissait Daryl avant moi, ils sont proches, alors que je ne suis que…la fille avec qui elle ne s'entend pas. Je comprends.

- Elle ne le pense pas, répondit Rick.

Kat ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle avait feint l'indifférence concernant la réaction d'Andrea. Mais Rick n'était pas dupe. Il avait deviné ce qu'elle ressentait. Kat acquiesça vaguement, bien plus touchée qu'elle ne l'aurait admis. Elle avait besoin de temps pour y réfléchir.

- Merci Rick, parvint-elle à répondre, fixant le sol à ses pieds.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de lever la tête pour savoir que l'ancien officier avait fait un hochement de tête, signifiant qu'il acceptait ses remerciements. Pour ce genre de choses, Rick et Daryl se ressemblaient énormément. L'un comme l'autre restaient humbles face à la gratitude de leurs congénères. Kat appréciait cela. Avec un énième soupir, elle jeta un nouveau coup d'œil vers la porte par laquelle Maggie avait disparu, toutes ses pensées dirigées vers Andrea.

* * *

Les mains de Maggie tremblaient alors qu'elle poussait la porte de l'infirmerie. Elle inspira profondément, laissait le paysage blanc de la salle de soin envahir sa vision. Elle eut un instant de recul en voyant la propreté apparente des lieux. C'était surréaliste. La veille au soir, cette pièce avait été le siège d'une véritable boucherie, une sorte d'enfer de sang, de douleur et de mort, rien à voir avec l'atmosphère aseptisée qui régnait à présent. Quelqu'un avait dû venir passer un coup de serpillière dans la journée. Après une hésitation, la jeune femme pénétra dans la salle.

Andrea était assise sur son lit, ses jambes se balançant négligemment sur un côté du lit. Elle se tenait au matelas avec sa main valide et semblait se demander où poser son moignon enveloppé d'un bandage blanc. Maggie se racla durement la gorge, attirant l'attention d'Andrea sur elle. L'ancienne avocate, prise en flagrant délit, releva vivement la tête, fixant Maggie. Un ange passa. Aucune des deux femmes ne dit un mot. Maggie resta sur le pas de la porte, incapable de bouger, et les gestes d'Andrea semblaient suspendus dans les airs.

Maggie serra et desserra les poings à plusieurs reprises, se décidant enfin à dire quelque chose :

- Tu…Tu vas bien ?

Andrea eut un étrange sourire. Un sourire jaune, qui donna la chair de poule à Maggie. Un sourire blasé, de celle qui a tout vécu, tout vu, et qui se moque d'une personne qui a encore de l'espoir.

- Eh bien, répondit-elle, ironique. J'ai perdu une main. Alors t'en penses quoi ?

Maggie se sentit encore plus mal après cela. Elle n'était pas douée. Elle n'était même pas médecin… Elle se demanda pour la centième fois pourquoi Kat l'avait envoyée ici. Elle aurait dû s'en occuper. C'était son boulot, après tout !

- Ouais, répondit-elle. Désolée.

Que pouvait-elle dire d'autre ? Rien de ce qu'elle dirait n'effacerait la douleur d'Andrea, ou ne lui rendrait son bras. Elle eut soudainement l'irrépressible envie de s'enfuir d'ici, de retrouver son petit-ami pour qu'il la réconforte, pour qu'il la prenne dans ses bras comme lui seul savait le faire, et qu'il lui dise que tout irait bien, qu'il serait là pour elle, quoi qu'il arrive. Maggie se rendit compte à ce moment-là, encore une fois, à quel point elle avait besoin de Glenn. Il était la lumière dans ce monde rempli de souffrance.

Il était l'une des rares personnes, avec Beth, qui lui donnait encore le courage de se lever tous les jours pour affronter le monde. Mais la jeune femme résista à cette envie. Elle se força à rester là, et même à s'avancer, faisant un pas en avant, juste parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester immobile et silencieuse en même temps. Elle devait faire, ou dire, quelque chose, sous peine de devenir complètement folle.

- Tu sais quoi, continua Andrea, la voix sèche. Si tu m'aidais avec mon truc au lieu de rester là à me regarder, ce serait sympa.

Le cœur de Maggie battit plus rapidement en entendant cette voix si hargneuse. Andrea ne s'était jamais caractérisée par sa douceur, c'était certain, mais jamais Maggie n'aurait supposé qu'elle pourrait avoir une telle rage dans la voix. Ses pieds se mirent en mouvement d'eux-mêmes, et Maggie se tint bientôt tout près d'Andrea, fixant son moignon.

- Tu ne devrais pas te lever, lui intima-t-elle, posant une main sur son épaule. Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang et tu es encore trop faible pour te lever.

- C'est Kat qui t'a dit de dire ça ? siffla Andrea, repoussant sèchement la jeune femme. Je vais bien, bordel. Je veux juste me lever de ce putain de brancard. Et si tu veux pas m'aider, je le ferai toute seule !

Ce disant, elle se redressa sur le matelas, poussant sur la main valide pour se projeter loin du lit. Heureusement, Maggie fut assez rapide pour l'en empêcher. D'une seule main, elle plaqua Andrea sur le matelas, la rallongeant de force. Andrea se débattait rageusement, hurlant que Maggie devait la laisser en paix. Maggie la laissa crier un moment, sachant pertinemment qu'il était inutile de parlementer, et lorsqu'Andrea se fut suffisamment calmée pour laisser parler la jeune femme, celle-ci dit :

- Tu ne peux pas te lever. Attends au moins cette journée, ok ? On va regarder ta blessure, je vais te donner des trucs contre la douleur, et à manger. Tu veux bien ?

- J'veux sortir d'ici, bordel ! grogna une fois de plus Andrea, mais Maggie remarqua qu'elle ne fit pas un autre geste pour se lever. Elle devait probablement avoir compris qu'il ne servait à rien d'essayer. Maggie s'éloigna de quelques mètres, et récupéra de nouveaux bandages et du désinfectant. Elle se plaça près d'Andrea, s'asseyant sur un siège pour se mettre à l'aise. Avec appréhension, elle défit lentement le bandage blanc autour du moignon d'Andrea. Une première couche, et Andrea se crispa sur son lit. Maggie lui adressa un coup d'œil désolé, lui conseillant de regarder ailleurs le temps qu'elle refasse le bandage. Mais Andrea lui répondit, d'une voix forte :

- J'ai plus ma main maintenant. Et il faut que je m'habitue au plus vite.

Maggie fut soufflée par tant de détermination. Elle pouvait à peine imaginer ce qu'Andrea endurait, elle n'imaginait même pas le courage qu'il fallait pour affronter cette nouvelle réalité sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Maggie savait qu'elle n'aurait pas réagi aussi bien Elle aurait probablement hurlé, pleuré, grommelé, maudit la terre entière, mais elle ne l'aurait certainement pas pris avec philosophie comme c'était le cas pour Andrea. Elle laissa traîner son regard sur Andrea une seconde supplémentaire, avant d'ôter la deuxième couche du bandage. La teinte de la peau fut bientôt visible sous la dernière épaisseur de tissu. Elle regarda une dernière fois Andrea, et, avec une douceur infinie, elle en écarta les pans.

La chair était boursouflée autour des points, mais Maggie ne décela aucune trace d'infection. Elle avait passé les dernières semaines avec Kat, sur quelques bouquins de médecine et sur des feuilles créées spécialement par Kat, à apprendre les rudiments de la médecine. Elle ne serait jamais médecin, mais elle pouvait recoudre sans problème, soigner quelques maladies bénignes et reconnaître une infection quand elle en voyait une. Et cette plaie était propre, elle pouvait le conclure. Elle passa cependant une gaze désinfectante sur la surface du moignon, entraînant un sifflement de douleur de la part d'Andrea, et plaça un nouveau bandage autour de la blessure. Elle eut l'impression qu'Andrea recommença à respirer lorsque le blanc recouvrit à nouveau la plaie.

Ensuite, Maggie donna à Andrea quelques antidouleurs, qu'elle prit ensuite garde à bien replacer dans un coffre à code trouvé dans le bureau du directeur. On n'était jamais trop prudent. Glenn arriva à temps pour être envoyé à la recherche de nourriture pour Andrea. Il revint avec quelques aliments solides, qu'il posa devant Andrea. Celle-ci se saisit d'une fourchette et commença à manger. Maggie bénit le ciel qu'elle n'ait perdu que la main gauche. Elle arrivait toujours à se débrouiller. Elle sortit quelques minutes, le temps qu'Andrea mange, et revint pour voir la jeune femme endormie sur son plateau repas, une main tenant encore l'ustensile. Avec délicatesse, elle ôta les restes de nourriture, et rabattit la couverture sur Andrea. Elle s'assit près d'elle, rapidement rejointe par Glenn. Il lui prit la main, elle lui sourit, et il tapota doucement son épaule, l'incitant à venir poser sa tête. Elle ne se fit pas prier, et Glenn rapprocha leurs deux sièges, permettant à sa petite-amie de s'endormir sur lui. Il soupira, et posa à son tour sa tête sur la sienne, ses yeux ne lâchant pas la blessure d'Andrea.

* * *

Kat ne put rien manger. Carol tenta de lui proposer un délicieux met qu'elle avait concocté, arguant que la jeune médecin devait manger, mais Kat refusa poliment à chaque proposition. Elle avala un verre d'eau sous la menace de Rick, et finit par se laisser tenter par une barre chocolatée qui lui rappelait celles qu'elle mangeait dans sa vie d'avant. Maggie ne réapparut pas de l'après-midi.

Après avoir passé plus d'une heure dans la salle commune, Kat se leva, dans l'intention de rattraper les heures de sommeil qu'elle avait en moins, lorsqu'Adam surgit devant elle. Une vague de culpabilité envahit Kat en le voyant, lui et son air désolé sur le visage.

- Je veux pas parler, Adam…souffla-t-elle, n'ayant pas le courage de l'affronter, pas à nouveau.

Ce qu'il s'était passé la veille au soir entre eux avait profondément chamboulé la jeune femme. Elle avait eu peur de lui. Lorsqu'il avait tenté de la consoler, elle avait eu peur de lui. Elle avait pensé qu'il voulait lui faire du mal. Quand elle avait senti sa main sur son bras, la serrant, elle n'avait pas pensé un instant au fait qu'il faisait cela pour la rassurer. Elle n'avait eu qu'une intense vision de Daryl, forçant sa bouche, s'incrustant dans son intimité, de Daryl caressant sa peau et… Elle n'avait pas pu supporter la sensation de la peau d'Adam, de sa peau douce, si éloignée des mains rugueuses du chasseur sur sa peau. Elle avait été terrifiée par l'idée qu'il lui fasse du mal.

Une partie d'elle voulait se faire pardonner. Prendre cet homme qui avait toujours été là pour elle dans ses bras et lui dire qu'elle était désolée. Tout lui expliquer, lui raconter tout ce qu'elle avait enduré, le priant de la comprendre. Elle savait qu'il comprendrait. Adam était un homme très compréhensif. Il aurait compris. Il l'aurait serrée dans ses bras en lui murmurant que tout irait bien, d'une voix si persuasive que Kat aurait cru tout ce qu'il disait. Comme toujours. Mais une autre partie d'elle, cette même partie qui avait soigneusement ignoré son petit-ami ces dernières semaines, cette partie qui prenait tant de plaisir à patrouiller avec Daryl tous les jours, cette partie d'elle qui, alors que Daryl caressait sa peau, s'élançait de plus en plus vers leur destin funeste, avait eu la présence d'esprit de se ressaisir et de tourner la situation à leur avantage, cette partie refusait de lui parler. Cette partie voulait garder ces souvenirs pour elle. Car, même si elle savait qu'Adam comprendrait ce qu'elle dirait, jamais il ne pourrait assimiler tout ce que ces souvenirs voulaient dire pour Kat. Tout ce qu'ils signifiaient pour elle. Pour eux. Sa confiance en Daryl, qu'elle avait perdue, puis retrouvée, puis remise en question. Ce malaise qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis de lui, vis-à-vis d'Adam.

- Je veux pas...commença Adam, avant de souffler brusquement et de se reprendre : J'ai compris. Tu veux pas en parler, c'est bon. Je veux juste que tu saches que je suis là pour toi. Si tu veux parler, pleurer, ou…quoi que ce soit. Je suis là. Je serai toujours là.

Kat ne répondit rien. Et se sentit encore plus coupable car elle se rendit compte, alors qu'elle fixait l'homme qui avait toujours été là, qui venait de lui assurer qu'il ne la laisserait jamais tomber, qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire. Que ce qu'il faisait, pour elle, pour eux, n'avait aucune espèce d'importance.

Adam hocha la tête, et repartit dans son coin, ses épaules voûtées.

- Hé, Doc !

Kat eut un violent sursaut à l'entente de cette voix. Elle ne connaissait qu'une personne l'appelant ainsi… Elle se tourna lentement, ses yeux écarquillés, alors que la voix pénétrait son corps, remontait le long de sa colonne vertébrale, envoyant des frissons dans son être entier. Pas des frissons agréables, non, plutôt des frissons de crainte, d'une crainte si vive que son cœur s'accéléra spontanément.

Daryl était près de la porte donnant sur l'extérieur, son arbalète dans une main. Dès qu'il vit qu'il avait capté son attention, il continua, sa voix résonnant en Kat :

- On est d'patrouille aujourd'hui ! Alors on y va !

Kat cligna violemment des yeux. Daryl réagissait comme…comme Daryl. Il avait dit la même chose qu'il aurait dite quelques jours plus tôt, avant que tout cela ne se produise. Il avait agi comme si rien ne s'était passé. Kat pouvait à peine soutenir son regard, entendre sa voix, chacun de ses mouvements réveillant en elle des souvenirs à la fois agréables et traumatisants. Et le chasseur agissait le plus naturellement du monde. Cela désarçonna la jeune femme plus sûrement que la réaction d'Adam. Elle s'entendit répondre :

- Non.

Le chasseur, dont le bras disparaissait déjà à travers la porte entrebâillée, s'arrêta brusquement. Tourna la tête. Fixa la jeune femme. Et Kat vit, pour la première fois, la profonde stupeur du chasseur. Mais elle entrevit aussi une autre expression. Il était blessé. Elle put le voir rien qu'à la façon dont ses jointures blanchirent, dont ses tempes se serrèrent, dont il la regarda. Comme elle ne continuait pas, elle put voir ses yeux se plisser, comme s'il réfléchissait à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Finalement, il dit :

- Comment ça, non ?

La voix était sèche, et elle gifla Kat, une nouvelle fois ce jour-là. Elle put voir son corps tendu à en craquer, comme s'il s'apprêtait à foncer sur elle pour la soumettre. Un éclair de frayeur transperça Kat, et un flash l'assaillit. Daryl s'avançant vers elle, déterminé, rude. Daryl obéissant à Ted.

- Je…je peux pas venir…balbutia-t-elle, et elle se maudit d'être aussi faible. Je dois veiller sur Andrea.

Elle se frappa mentalement de prendre Andrea comme une excuse. Mais la dernière chose qu'elle voulait était de se retrouver seule avec Daryl. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas conserver son self contrôle si cela arrivait. Elle sentait qu'elle pourrait tout aussi bien le tuer, de cette même rage meurtrière qui l'avait animée lorsque, dans la cafétéria, elle avait encouragé Daryl à agir, à tuer ces hommes, que de se serrer contre lui, d'enfouir son visage dans son cou pour qu'il passe ses bras contre elle, qu'il la retienne. Qu'il ne la laisse jamais partir… Kat cligna violemment les yeux alors que la pensée se frayait un chemin dans son esprit. Elle et Daryl ? D'où sortait-elle cela ? Comment pouvait-elle penser à cela ? Daryl avait bien failli la violer, il y avait seulement deux jours, et voilà qu'elle pensait à lui faire un gros câlin ? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec elle ? Peut-être que ça t'a plu, finalement, d'avoir les mains de Daryl sur toi, siffla une voix dans sa tête. De sentir sa bouche sur ta peau. Peut-être que t'attendais que cela. Peut-être que tu rêvais qu'il te viole…

Les larmes envahirent les yeux de Kat sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire pour les retenir. Sans réfléchir, elle fit demi-tour, et courut droit devant elle, vers la porte qui donnait sur les cellules. L'humidité brouilla sa vue et elle tendit ses mains devant elle, qui rencontrèrent bientôt le battant de la porte, qu'elle ouvrit à la volée. Sans un regard un arrière, elle se remit à courir, ne voulant que s'éloigner de Daryl.

* * *

- Et elle est partie.

- Quoi ? Juste comme ça ?

- Juste comme ça…

La voix d'Adam se brisa. Il soupira, ses épaules s'affaissant alors qu'il marchait près de la deuxième enceinte, ses doigts frôlant le grillage jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient complètement engourdis. Alicia le regarda, les sourcils froncés, et elle ajouta, se rapprochant subtilement de son ami :

- Mais…Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Je t'ai dit non !

Alicia eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'elle entendit la voix sèche d'Adam. L'homme s'arrêta aussitôt, forçant Alicia à en faire de même, et se tourna vers elle, l'air perdu :

- Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il, s'avançant doucement vers la seule qui le comprenait. Je veux juste…J'en ai marre de tout ça. Pourquoi ça doit être aussi compliqué…

- Peut-être qu'elle n'est pas la bonne, tout simplement.

Adam releva la tête à l'entente de cette réponse pour le moins audacieuse, il fronça à son tour les sourcils, scrutant la jeune femme.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Je t'en prie, Adam… tu sais aussi bien que moi que vous n'avez jamais été réellement ensemble tous les deux. Elle était bien avec toi, c'est vrai, et tu étais probablement bien avec elle, mais il n'y a jamais rien eu d'autre…

- C'est faux.

Adam leva inconsciemment sa main, comme pour appuyer ses propos. Les yeux d'Alicia s'agrandirent, et il réalisa que ses doigts n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres de la joue de la jeune femme. Il les baissa aussitôt, lui adressant un énième regard désolé. Il s'était tant excusé avec elle. Il s'excusait à chaque fois qu'il disait un truc de travers, ce qui arrivait plus que régulièrement, à chaque fois qu'Alicia mentionnait Kat. Et elle finissait invariablement par le faire. A chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient ensemble, à chaque fois qu'ils passaient du temps ensemble, la discussion finissait immanquablement par dévier sur Kat, sur son incapacité à s'engager auprès d'Adam. Et Adam reconnaissait qu'il avait besoin de cela. Il avait besoin qu'Alicia le remette dans le droit chemin, lui explique les choses qu'il ne comprenait pas, parce qu'il refusait de laisser partir Kat. Kat était sa petite amie, ils étaient ensemble, et il ne pouvait se résoudre à se retrouver seul. Et Alicia était là pour lui. C'était elle qui lui avait fait comprendre que Kat était incapable d'aimer, que Kat passait plus de temps avec Daryl plutôt qu'avec lui, qu'elle était probablement attirée plus par le côté redneck illettré du chasseur que par lui, et tout ce qu'il lui avait apporté. C'était elle qui le réconfortait, lorsqu'il s'en rendait compte, sans rien attendre en échange, sans rien demander, uniquement son amitié. Cela comptait pour Adam plus que n'importe quoi.

Et Alicia n'était jamais blessée. Par aucun des mots qu'il disait. Même lorsqu'il se montrait odieux. Elle ne lui en voulait jamais. Il s'excusait, elle le regardait un moment, à tel point qu'il se sentait encore plus mal à l'aise, et elle finissait par sourire, par s'approcher de lui et par lui faire un bisou sur la joue. Et, toute aussi enjouée, elle disait : « _Je t'en veux pas !_ ». Mais pas cette fois. Cette fois, elle ne dit rien. Elle le regarda en silence, parfaitement sérieuse :

- Il est temps que tu comprennes, Adam. Il est temps que tu passes à autre chose. Tu mérites mieux. Tu mérites tellement mieux…

Alicia s'avança. Vers lui. Il resta immobile. Elle entra dans sa bulle, se colla contre son torse. Et elle l'embrassa. Doucement. Un simple baiser, où elle se contenta d'effleurer ses lèvres, furtivement. Elle recula, juste de quelques centimètres, avant de replonger sur ses lèvres. Adam se réveilla enfin. Il plaça ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme, la poussant doucement loin de lui.

- Non…

Alicia le scruta des yeux, interrogatrice. Blessée aussi. Adam se sentit aussitôt coupable.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle, sa voix se brisant.

- Parce que je ne suis pas prêt à abandonner tout espoir avec Kat.

-Elle te rend malheureux.

-Je sais. Mais peu importe. On est toujours ensemble et je vais pas la laisser tomber.

Alicia soupira, ses yeux s'abaissant jusqu'à fixer le sol comme s'il était devenu tout à coup fascinant. Le pire dans l'histoire était qu'Adam ne semblait même pas en colère ou déçu par sa tentative. Il ne semblait rien ressentir du tout, à vrai dire, et cela rendait Alicia bien plus triste qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Elle tenta de récupérer le coup, maladroitement :

- Je…J'ai pas fait ça pour…Pour vous séparer…

- Je sais, offrit Adam, lui servant un de ses sourires qui avait le don de faire fondre le cœur de l'artiste.

- Je veux dire…Je veux juste que tu saches qu'il n'y a pas que Kat, d'accord ?

- Je sais. Merci.

Et, déplaçant une de ses mains de l'épaule de la jeune femme jusqu'à son dos, il la rapprocha de lui, et déposa un gentil baiser sur son front.

- Tu es géniale…lui glissa-t-il, et Alicia rougit furieusement.

Alicia avait remarqué Adam à la minute où elle l'avait vu. Il était là, à l'entrée de ce grand amphithéâtre où les militaires avaient regroupé les survivants de Columbia, son regard passant et repassant dans la salle, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Alicia l'avait observé, du coin de la salle où elle était, un calepin dans les mains, alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle. La jeune femme se rappelait encore la tenue qu'il portait ce jour-là. Il avait un de ces sweet-shirts de football américain, le genre d'habit que portent les jeunes hommes, anciennes stars de leur lycée, qui n'avaient pas encore fini de grandir, qui s'attachaient à cette partie de leur vie. Une tête de loup entourée de flammes surplombait le nom d'une équipe écrit en lettres à demi effacées. Ses jambes étaient recouvertes d'un jeans sombre, en contradiction totale avec le reste de ses habits. Le jeans était bien taillé, serré là où il fallait et Alicia aurait pu mettre sa main à couper qu'il valait autant que son loyer. Ce fut ce côté non conformiste, cette contradiction totale pour ce qu'il voulait montrer de lui, qui plut à l'étudiante en art. Il y avait une véritable sensibilité, une sincérité sur son visage qui intrigua la jeune femme.

Puis la foule qui les séparait s'était dissipée, suffisamment en tout cas pour qu'Alicia puisse voir la personne qui se trouvait à côté de lui. C'était Kat, une fille qu'elle avait rencontré plus de trois mois auparavant dans une soirée étudiante. Elle était en médecine, d'après ce qu'elle avait compris, le genre de fille à qui tout réussissait. Un super job, un super avenir, un petit copain qui avait probablement un avenir aussi brillant. C'était le stéréotype même de la jeune femme soit disant moderne, qui disait vouloir révolutionner le monde, faire passer la réussite avant la servitude imposée par la gente masculine, mais qui finissait dix ans plus tard dans une jolie maison de banlieue, femme au foyer et mère accomplie, qui changeait les couches de ses nombreux bébés à la chaine tandis que le chien jouait dans le jardin, en attendant que le mari, homme d'affaires à l'ambition dévorante, rentre du boulot et râle que la maison était mal rangée. Alicia rit de sa propre perspicacité.

Kat sourit faiblement lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, et Alicia la vit s'avancer vers elle, tirant son copain dans son sillage. Alicia ne put empêcher un sourire sincère de fendre son visage. Peu importait dans quelle sordide vie Kat allait finir, elle était très sympa, et cela plaisait à Alicia de ne pas être seule dans cette grande pièce où elle ne connaissait personne.

- Hey ! lança Kat lorsqu'elle ne fut plus qu'à quelques mètres de l'artiste. Alicia, lui répondit d'un salut banal, rangeant son calepin et son crayon dans sa besace alors que Kat prenait le siège à côté d'elle tandis qu'Adam prit place sur la table.

- Je te présente Adam, annonça Kat, posant une main sur la cuisse de l'homme. Mon copain.

- Salut, répéta Alicia, avant de rajouter : Je suis Alicia.

- Enchanté.

- Tu sais ce qui se passe ? demanda Alicia. J'ai été catapultée ici il y a pratiquement quatre heures, j'avais passé la nuit à la bibliothèque. Ils ont juste dit qu'il y avait une sorte d'épidémie.

Le visage de Kat s'assombrit.

- C'est pire…Je sais pas ce que c'est exactement. C'est carrément irréel. Les gens deviennent fous. Dès qu'ils sont infectés, ils deviennent fous. Ils foncent vers les autres gens, et ils les…

- Ils les quoi ?

- Ils les mangent.

- Quoi ? Comme des cannibales ?

- Ouais… tu te rappelles le SDF qui s'était fait bouffé le visage en début d'année ?

- En Floride ? Oui, j'en avais entendu parler. Il disait qu'un homme l'avait fait sous l'emprise d'une nouvelle drogue.

- Cette affaire a beaucoup traîné à l'hôpital tous les étudiants ont tenté de comprendre comment ça pouvait être possible. Et…je sais pas pourquoi…mais j'ai l'impression que c'est exactement la même chose qui se produit maintenant.

- Mais…vous savez pas d'où ça vient ? C'est quoi, une nouvelle drogue ?

- J'en sais rien…Les urgences étaient bondées. Il en venait de partout, c'était dingue. Des infectés, avec une fièvre de cheval et des morsures…

- Des morsures ?

- C'est comme ça que le truc se propage. Par la salive ou le sang. C'est pour ça qu'ils nous ont mis en quarantaine. Ils tentent de contenir l'épidémie.

- Mais c'est pas si grave que ça, n'est-ce-pas ? Je veux dire, il y a des flics de partout, des militaires, et j'ai vu des tanks, des hélicoptères et tout le tralala envahir Columbia. Il peut rien se passer de plus, non ?

Alicia comprit que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas lorsqu'elle vit Kat baisser la tête.

- Pourquoi je suis là, à ton avis ?

La question surprit Alicia. Elle balbutia :

- Bah comme t'as dit… Le truc de la quarantaine…

- Je travaille à l'hôpital. Et il était débordé. Tu crois vraiment qu'ils m'auraient demandé de rentrer si…

- Si quoi ? Si quoi, Kat ! la pressa soudainement Alicia.

- On a été submergé. Voilà ce qui s'est passé. Ces…choses… Ces malades… Ils ont submergé les urgences. Ils commençaient à mordre tout le monde, ils…les militaires sont arrivés. Ils ont commencé à tirer sur tout ce qui bougeait, pour les contenir, tu vois. On était derrière le comptoir. Des flics sont arrivés et nous ont embarqués.

- J'étais sur le parking lorsqu'ils sont sortis. Je venais chercher Kat pour sortir de Columbia. Tout le monde hurlait qu'il fallait sortir de Columbia. Je l'ai vue encadrée par des militaires, alors je suis allé la voir et ils m'ont pris aussi. Ils nous ont amenés ici. Tu connais la suite.

- Mais…mais…je…

- Je sais, souffla Adam, j'arrive pas à y croire non plus.

Ils attendirent dans cette salle encore trois jours, sans savoir ce qui se passait. Cette même journée, des médecins vinrent pour examiner tout le monde. Chacun fut emmené dans un coin de la salle, fermé par des voiles tendues, et on les força à se déshabiller pour s'assurer qu'ils n'avaient pas de morsure. Une dizaine de personnes fut ainsi emmenée de force. Alicia en connaissait certains. Des militaires s'occupèrent de leur survie. Ils les nourrirent, ils leur fournirent des matelas de fortune, de quoi se changer. Chaque jour les visages des militaires étaient plus fermés et hostiles que la veille.

Puis vinrent les bombardements. Qui résonnèrent dans la salle comme un feu d'artifice géant. Les tympans de certains furent touchés. Ils furent conduits dehors. Tous ceux qui étaient blessés étaient transportés. Lorsque Matt Donovan, l'un des camarades de Kat, fut déplacé, un groupe d'étudiants qui se connaissaient décida de partir avant d'être exécuté à son tour. Ils étaient une trentaine. Alicia en faisait partie. Adam aussi.

- On ferait mieux de rentrer, murmura Adam, réveillant Alicia.

Alicia cligna des yeux, revenant lentement à la réalité. Adam était toujours près d'elle, une main dans son dos, et il fixait la prison devant eux en attendant probablement qu'Alicia se mette en route. Ce qu'elle fit, après avoir regardé une dernière fois Adam, ses lèvres qu'elle avait effleurées quelques minutes auparavant…

* * *

Il était 15 heures à la montre de T-Dog lorsque les deux amis retrouvèrent leurs compagnons dans la salle commune. Aussitôt, Adam regarda autour de lui, cherchant sa petite amie.

- Elle n'est pas revenue, lui apprit T-Dog, surprenant son air inquiet. Je suis allé la voir dans sa cellule il y a une demi-heure. Elle veut juste être seule.

- Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'elle a ? Elle ne veut rien me dire, mais je sens qu'il y a un truc qui cloche. Et tu étais avec elle pendant…

- J'en sais rien mec, répondit T-Dog, détournant les yeux. Kat n'est pas des plus bavardes.

- Mais, elle t'a rien dit sur…

- Ecoute. Je sais pas ce qui se passe entre vous. Mais il y a une chose que je sais. Si elle a quelque chose à te dire, c'est elle qui doit le faire.

- Si seulement c'était aussi simple…marmonna Adam, alors que l'homme noir s'éloignait.

Il s'installa à une table avec Alicia, en silence. Kat lui cachait quelque chose, c'était certain, même s'il n'était pas sûr de vouloir découvrir quoi. Il n'avait jamais vu Kat agir de cette manière avec lui. Elle avait toujours été à l'aise, détendue, même lorsque les circonstances n'étaient pas idéales. Elle n'avait jamais hésité pour le toucher, elle n'avait jamais été gênée de leurs contacts. Et même s'ils n'étaient pas le couple qui se parlait le plus, il n'y avait jamais eu de problèmes majeurs. Kat était bien avec lui, il le savait.

Enfin, elle l'avait été. Adam serra les poings au souvenir de leur semblant de conversation dans leur cellule, alors qu'il tentait de renouer avec elle. Il y avait pensé pendant deux jours, durant tout le temps où elle était partie. Il l'avait laissé partir. Ils s'étaient disputés, et Adam, dans sa fierté mal placée, l'avait laissé partir. Alors qu'il était contre. Alors qu'il aurait aimé la garder avec lui. Ils ne s'étaient jamais séparés depuis le début de l'épidémie. Pas une seule fois. Ils ne s'étaient jamais disputés. Ils étaient restés ensemble tout ce temps, ne supportant pas l'absence de l'autre. Et Adam l'avait laissé partir. Parce qu'il était en colère. Parce qu'il était blessé. Parce qu'il s'était dit avec une amertume sans bornes qu'elle n'avait qu'à partir ave Daryl, si elle voulait tant être avec lui. Il n'était même pas venu lui dire au revoir…Il savait qu'il aurait dû. Il s'en était voulu à la seconde même où il avait entendu la porte se renfermer. Il avait détourné la tête, fixé le mur comme s'il pourrait voir au travers et observer Kat partir loin de lui. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de s'approcher d'une fenêtre, de s'y hisser afin de regarder le pick-up rouler à travers la cour de la prison, s'arrêter près du grillage. Repartir. Il avait regardé jusqu'à ce que la voiture ait complètement disparu, et longtemps après, incapable de réaliser qu'il l'avait laissé partir.

Et il s'était retrouvé seul. Dans cette grande prison, en compagnie de personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas, ou si peu. Sans Kat. Sans la seule personne qui comptait pour lui. Il avait refusé de voir la vérité dans un premier temps. Il s'était obstiné dans ses certitudes. Le départ de Kaitlyn ne l'affectait pas. Ce n'était pas grave. Elle avait choisi de partir, il n'y était pour rien, et, nom de dieu, il s'en foutait. Mais il n'avait pas tenu une seule journée avec cette mentalité. La première nuit, lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé seul dans son lit, une minuscule couchette de cellule, qu'il avait passé sa main sur le matelas en inspirant à plein poumon l'odeur qui se dégageait du coussin, il avait réalisé que Kat était partie. A cause de lui. Il aurait dû la retenir. Kat était loin, en danger, à cause de sa stupidité. Il avait vécu la journée d'après dans un brouillard épais, ne cessant de ressasser ses mauvaises pensées. Il imaginait Kat morte, mordue, transformée en rôdeur, l'appelant à l'aide, criant son nom alors qu'un infecté la prenait à la gorge, alors que le sang giclait et…Adam secoua la tête. Il ne voulait plus y penser.

Il s'était juré cette même journée qu'il dirait à Kat tout ce qu'il ressentait au moment où elle rentrerait. Il ne laisserait plus des idioties pareilles, une dispute sans queue ni tête, gâcher la seule chose qui avait encore de la valeur pour lui.

Et il l'avait fait. Il lui avait parlé. Il avait ignoré le mauvais pressentiment qui lui avait enserré l'estomac au moment où il l'avait vue, où il avait plongé son regard dans celui, éteint, de Kat. Il s'était avancé, décidé, et il lui avait parlé.

Elle l'avait repoussé. Mais pas seulement. Qu'elle l'ait repoussé n'était pas grave en soi. C'était la façon qu'elle avait eu de réagir qui chamboulait profondément le jeune homme. La façon qu'elle avait eu de se pousser contre le mur, pour échapper à son emprise. Elle avait eu peur de lui. Elle avait été terrifiée. Par lui. Elle n'avait jamais eu peur de lui. Cela n'était même pas quelque chose d'envisageable. Kat n'avait pas peur. Surtout pas de lui. Mais cette Kat, sa Kat, avait disparu. La Kat qu'il avait connue, avec qui il était sorti, qui aimait tant le chercher, qui aimait tant l'attirer chez elle, qui riait à chacune de ses blagues, même celles qui n'étaient pas drôles, avait disparu. Ne restait que cette étrange créature, qui avait peur de lui. Qui le regardait en même temps avec cette lueur dans le regard, celle qui le défiait de l'approcher.

Adam savait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Ca ne pouvait être que cela. Il tenta désespérément d'ignorer la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui murmura doucement que Kat avait changé il y avait longtemps, et que c'était seulement lui qui ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Qu'elle avait changé au moment même où ils étaient arrivés dans la prison. Ou peut-être était-ce lui qui refusait d'évoluer…

Il redressa la tête lorsque Lori entra dans la pièce, supportée par Carol. Celle-ci l'installa sur un siège qu'ils avaient spécialement aménagé pour la femme enceinte, tandis que Carl babillait autour d'elle. Il tenait dans ses mains une boite de crayons et une pile de feuilles qu'il posa négligemment sur une table tandis qu'il racontait à sa mère à quel point ça avait été cool lorsque son père lui avait montré comment marchait le générateur. Sa mère l'écouta en souriant quelques minutes, avant que Carol ne lui demande gentiment de laisser un peu Lori se reposer. Alors Carl trouva une autre victime. Qui s'avéra être Alicia :

- Tu sais dessiner, nan ? interrogea-t-il, sa voix commençant déjà à s'affirmer.

- Oui, sourit Alicia, et elle sortit son propre calepin à croquis qu'elle ouvrit pour laisser l'enfant regarder.

- Cool !lança-t-il, alors qu'il trouvait les pages, dévoilant plusieurs dessins d'Adam, de Kat, et des autres membres du groupe.

- Tu m'as dessiné ! s'étonna le petit garçon lorsqu'il tomba sur un croquis le mettant en scène jouant au ballon dehors.

- J'ai dessiné tout le monde, se justifia Alicia, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire devant l'enthousiasme débordant du garçon.

- Tu pourras m'apprendre ? demanda-t-il aussitôt, déjà en train de sortir son attirail pour s'installer à côté d'elle.

- Si tu veux…

- On pourra décorer la prison ! relança-t-il, ses yeux fixant déjà les murs autour d'eux. On pourrait mettre des portraits de tout le monde, des paysages. Oh ! Le Grand Canyon ! Tu pourrais le dessiner ? Ce s'rait trop cool !

**A suivre...**


	20. Chapter 20

Crédits: TWD ne m'appartient pas, je ne touche aucun bénéfice de mes fictions. En revanche, les personnages originaux le sont, merci de le respecter.

**Extraction**: Andrea n'est pas la plus reconnaissante, c'est sur, mais aux vus des circonstances, c'est tout à fait compréhensible. Andrea n'en veut pas à Kat d'avoir coupé son bras, encore pas complètement, elle est juste en période de deuil. Elle fait le deuil de son bras, littéralement, et il s'accompagne forcément d'une phase de colère, dans laquelle Andrea est en plein dedans. Elle hurle après Kat parce qu'elle a besoin d'une personne a qui en vouloir, tout simplement.

Je pense que Daryl tente de se raccrocher a ce qu'il peut. Kat n'est plus la même, il le sent, et il déteste le changement, alors il tente d'agir comme d'habitude en espérant très très fort que cela suffira à effacer tout ce qu'ils ont vécu. Il fonce dans le mur, c'est évident, mais il ne peut pas agir autrement parce qu'il ne peut tout simplement pas réaliser à quel point toute cette histoire les a changé.

Adam est vraiment un gars en or, c'est clair, et il a vraiment pas de chance d'être tombé sur Kat. :) Avant l'histoire avec Ted, Kat n'était déjà pas la fille qui se confiait le plus, ils se sont déjà disputés à ce sujet, et il était déjà évident qu'il y avait un fossé entre eux qu'ils ont creusé depuis leur arrivée à la prison. Puis après tout cela, le fossé est devenu infranchissable, car comme je le disais Kat a changée, pourtant Adam la voit toujours comme la fille qu'il connaissait avant l'épidémie.

Pour l'histoire du SDF...J'en avait entendu parler, mais je ne savais pas exactement ce qui s'était passé. Quad j'ai écris ce passage, j'y ai repensé, et je me suis dit que cela pouvais donner un truc en plus si je mentionnais l'histoire comme la première preuve de l'épidémie qui allait survenir. Je suis ravie que tu ais remarqué ;)

**CathouxXx:** Merci pour les dessins :) Je suis pas sûre de pouvoir faire un dessin pour chaque chapitre, mais je me suis rendu compte que j'aimais bien faire ça. Et j'ai souvent de bonnes idées qui surgissent quand je dessine :)

Pour Andrea, j'y ai répondu en partie dans la réponse à Extraction, mais tu as tout à fait raison, il s'agit uniquement d'une des phases du deuil pour Andrea, et Kat était au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Kat n'a surtout pas répondu car elle se sent elle aussi coupable de ce qui est arrivé à Andrea, et elle accepte ce que dit Andrea car elle s'estime tout à fait en droit de recevoir ces critiques. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas du tout Andrea, je ne sais pas si tu pourras l'aimer ici d'ailleurs, mais une chose est sûre, c'est que la perte de son bras va la changer elle aussi.

Avec toute cette histoire avec Ted, je voulais vraiment prendre le contre pied de ce qui a déjà été fait dans le genre. Ici, ce n'est clairement pas un moyen détourné de les foutre ensemble, car ici, Daryl ne tient pas le rôle du sauveur, mais véritablement le rôle du méchant, bien malgré lui. Alors effectivement, ce qui s'est passé va tout changer entre eux, ils ne se verront plus jamais de la même façon, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que Kat se rapprochera de Daryl, au contraire. Le presque-viol a coupé court à ce qu'aurait pu donner à terme la relation Daryl/Kat, en matière de relation romantique. Cela ne veut pas dire que tout est fini entre eux, mais leur relation ne pourra plus être saine avec cela (enfin, si on considère qu'elle l'était avant ;)).

Et oui, Alicia is BACK ! Elle est effectivement très discrète, un peu comme Beth, mais on voit dans ce chapitre qu'elle n'a pas complètement disparue :) Et puis, quand on y réfléchit, les seules véritables scènes avec elle sont toutes en compagnie d'Adam. Maintenant que Kat est officiellement du côté de Daryl, en tout cas du point de vue d'Adam, celui-ci se rapproche d'Alicia, et elle revient un peu à la lumière.

Le couple Adalicia :) Ça rend bien. (Et, ne t'en fait pas, je te laisse le copyright ^^). C'est vrai qu'ils sont bien ensemble, parce qu'ils s'apportent mutuellement ce dont ils ont besoin Alicia peut ainsi passer du temps avec l'home qu'elle admire en secret, et Adam a quelqu'un à qui parler de toutes ses histoires avec Kat.

**Shadow1399**: Merci pour ton commentaire :) Alors, voici la suite !

* * *

**Chapitre 20**

- Putain de saloperie de merde !

L'injure retentit parmi les arbres, l'écho se répercutant sur les troncs comme un coup de feu. La voix, éraillée, se déforma, devint vibrante, sembla appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre. Même son propriétaire en fut surpris. Le silence revint quelques secondes plus tard, inhabituel, presque contre nature dans un lieu qui aurait dû regorger de vie. Cela ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose. Lorsque la nature se taisait de cette façon, que même les arbres cessaient leur bruissement, leur murmure, que les oiseaux devenaient silencieux, immobiles entre les feuillages, comme s'ils sentaient que quelque chose se tramait, cela voulait dire que la mort était là.

Daryl ne mit pas longtemps à la voir, titubant vers lui, se cognant à un arbre, se relevant, son râle morbide enveloppant l'atmosphère d'un linceul noir. Daryl s'arrêta, ses muscles bandés, prêt à l'action. Peu importait à quel point il était en colère quelques secondes auparavant, il était calme désormais, serein, prédateur. Daryl avait cette capacité inouïe à la chasse. Certains hommes avaient un talent pour la musique, d'autres pour la connerie, mais Daryl avait ce truc inné pour la traque. Il savait écouter la nature, il savait voir des choses que personne d'autre que lui ne pouvait entendre ou voir. Il tombait sur une trace, et pouvait aussitôt en déduire qui, ou quoi, l'avait faite, quand et dans quelles circonstances. Il avait cette montée d'adrénaline, qui, au lieu de l'exciter, le rendait incroyablement calme. Un corps soumis à une pression qui pouvait exploser d'une minute à l'autre, que seule la libération du carreau pouvait soulager. Daryl était fait pour être un chasseur.

Avec une lenteur infinie, il agrippa son arbalète à deux mains, la positionna devant lui de façon à ce qu'elle repose sur ses avant-bras. Il se mit en position, bougea les jambes pour se stabiliser, redressa le dos, et approcha l'arme de son visage, de façon à pouvoir voir à travers la lunette de visée. La flèche était déjà en place, prête à tuer. Daryl attendit un instant, visa la tête du rôdeur, une femme, à l'allure décharnée, portant des vêtements d'une grande marque, et lorsque la créature le regarda, sa tête cessant de bouger pendant quelques secondes, il tira. Le carreau fit un bruit sifflant lorsqu'il quitta l'arbalète, et fut propulsé dans les airs, si vite qu'aucun œil humain n'aurait pu la suivre. La tête du rôdeur eut un mouvement de recul lorsque le carreau pénétra l'os, juste au-dessus des deux yeux. La créature eut une étrange réaction, un étonnement, presque…humain, avant qu'elle ne tombe au sol dans un bruit sourd. Daryl put presque entendre son dernier râle, son dernier souffle, avant d'être terrassé.

Le corps du chasseur sembla se relâcher après cela. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, ses pieds quittèrent leur position initiale et l'arbalète retrouva sa place dans son dos. Daryl renifla, et s'approcha du cadavre en état de putréfaction avancée, se penchant en plissant de nez :

- Espèce de putain de saloperie…grogna-t-il, alors qu'il avançait sa main vers la tête du rôdeur.

Ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de la flèche qui sortait du crâne de la créature, et il tira d'un coup sec, grimaçant lorsque la tête vint avec. Celle-ci, sous la pression, s'était détachée du tronc avec un bruit écœurant, et avait été soulevée dans l'air avec le projectile. Daryl retint un haut le cœur, et, appuyant son pied comme la joue déchirée par une morsure, détacha le carreau.

- Connard d'sac à tripes… ajouta-t-il encore une fois, essuyant le bois souillé contre la chemise du rôdeur.

Il rangea le carreau dans son carquois improvisé, replaçant l'arbalète qui avait glissé dans son dos, et reprit son chemin, toujours aussi énervé.

- Tu viens, ou t'attends une putain d'invitation ? lança-t-il soudainement derrière lui, satisfait lorsqu'il entendit les pas se faire plus pressants.

- Désolé, dit la voix d'un homme. Je suis pas habitué à…à tout ça.

- Ouais, bah tu f'rais mieux d't'habituer rapidement, grogna Daryl, peu enclin à supporter l'homme. C'est pas comme si cette putain d'connerie allait s'arrêter parce qu't'en as ras-l'bol.

- J'ai jamais dit que j'en avais ras-le-bol, répondit Steve alors qu'il revenait à hauteur de Daryl. J'ai juste dit que j'avais pas l'habitude.

- M'en fous de c'que t'as dit…

Daryl frappa dans une pierre qui lui barrait la route, l'envoyant dans les fourrés de toutes ses forces. Steve leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'il tentait de suivre le chasseur, visiblement bien déterminé à le semer. Quoiqu'il doute qu'il puisse y arriver, avec tout le boucan qu'il faisait… Chasseur de mes deux…

Quelle idée avait-il eu de l'accompagner ? Il l'avait trouvée bonne au début, cette idée, comme une échappatoire aux regards méfiants et presque meurtriers des survivants. Il avait déjà eu affaire à ce genre de regards, il avait fréquenté la prison pendant un bout de temps après tout, et chacun des visiteurs et policiers qui franchissaient un jour la barrière symbolique séparant les hommes libres de ceux trop mauvais, trop nuisibles à la société pour quitter la prison, avaient ce regard. Steve avait su supporter les regards emplis de mépris de sa famille, de ses amis, qui lui avaient tourné le dos lorsqu'il avait été arrêté.

Il avait tué un homme, rendez-vous compte ! Peu importait que cet homme ait été un agresseur, une sale petite vermine qui prenait son pied avec des serveuses qui quittaient leur boulot tard dans la nuit. C'était plus excitant pour eux, la prise de risque, la résistance, l'adrénaline, qu'une simple baise avec une femme consentante, voyons ! Mais Steve avait tué un homme. Il avait ôté la vie et cela était juste impardonnable pour les gens qu'il considérait alors comme les seules personnes qui le soutenaient toujours. Il avait tué un homme. _Je pensais pas que tu avais ça en toi_, avait dit sa mère; _tu me __dégoûtes_, avait murmuré sa sœur; et toutes les paroles revenaient le hanter, tous les soirs, dans sa cellule, alors qu'il fixait le plafond comme s'il s'agissait d'une nuit étoilée.

L'homme avait naïvement pensé que ces regards changeraient après la fin du monde. Qui se souciait de ce qu'on avait fait dans un autre temps quand les morts revenaient à la vie ? Qu'importe qu'il ait été banquier, professeur des écoles ou encore gigolo ? Ces choses n'avaient pas d'importance. Qu'il ait vécu dans un palace dont les murs étaient couverts d'or n'allait pas influer sur la façon dont il survivrait ! Alors pourquoi le fait qu'il avait été entre trois murs et des barrières avait une quelconque importance ? Il aurait dû s'en douter, il avait été con de ne pas s'en douter. Les gens ne changeaient jamais totalement, pas même avec la fin du monde. Ils restaient ces hommes et ces femmes, campés sur leur position, persuadés d'être dans le droit chemin et d'avoir raison, même quand tout le monde les persuadait qu'ils avaient tort. Ils avaient raison, que les autres le veuillent ou non !

Steve soupira, et secoua doucement la tête, marchant plus vite lorsqu'il aperçut le dos du chasseur disparaître entre deux troncs d'arbres. Il replongea dans ses pensées. Quand le chasseur avait annoncé qu'il partait chasser, Steve s'était dit avec espoir qu'il s'agissait d'une occasion en or pour échapper à ces regards. Alors au moment où il avait tourné la tête vers le chasseur dans une supplique muette, celui-ci s'était retourné vers Kat, comme une habitude, et Steve avait compris que c'était une activité entre Daryl et Kat qui leur était réservée.

Il se rappelait avoir baissé un peu la tête, résolu à se cacher dans un coin pour le reste de la soirée. Pour le reste de la semaine probablement. Peut-être pourrait-il aller à son ancienne cellule ? Kat lui avait dit que la prison n'était pas entièrement nettoyée, que quelques rôdeurs en décoraient encore les sols et murs. Mais Steve n'était certainement pas impressionné par quelques cadavres immobiles, et il s'était dit qu'il pourrait très bien nettoyer sa cellule, retrouver un semblant de normalité. Il s'était alors rendu compte de la différence qui existait entre lui et les survivants. Ce n'était certainement pas normal pour eux que de séjourner dans une prison. C'était quelque chose qu'ils étaient obligés de faire à cause de ce nouveau monde. Mais pas lui. C'était sa vie, cette prison. C'était un lieu où il avait eu ses amis, ses habitudes.

Mais il s'était passé quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu. La réaction de Kat l'avait désarçonné. Elle avait refusé, catégorique, et il s'était rendu compte que ce n'était clairement pas normal pour le groupe. La façon dont Daryl avait ordonné leur départ lui avait montré que ce tour de surveillance n'avait jamais été quelque chose qu'elle avait refusé. Mais c'était surtout la réaction des autres qui avait été déconcertante. Tous avaient regardé Kat, puis Daryl, comme s'ils ne croyaient pas ce qu'ils entendaient. Et Steve avait compris qu'une relation particulière unissait Kat et Daryl, à tel point qu'il semblait évident pour lui qu'ils devaient être ensemble. Comme un couple.

Ça avait toujours été une évidence pour Steve. Dès qu'il les avait vu pénétrer dans la cafétéria, Daryl en premier, son bras légèrement levé devant Kat comme pour la protéger, avec cet air dans le regard, comme s'il les défiait de s'en prendre à Kat. Ils étaient ensemble, tout simplement. Ce qui s'était passé ensuite avait pourtant mis fin à sa théorie. Il était dans la cuisine lorsque Ted avait tenté d'entrer dans la tête de Daryl. Ted avait un don pour comprendre les gens. En assistant à la conversation, il avait compris qu'il n'en était rien. Daryl et Kat n'étaient pas un couple, malgré la tension que Ted avait su discerner entre eux.

Steve avait observé les deux otages lorsque Ted leur avait annoncé, avec un plaisir non dissimulé, qu'ils allaient devoir coucher ensemble. Ensemble, et devant des inconnus. Steve avait l'habitude. Trois couples étaient déjà passés par là. Steve avait vu toutes les réactions possibles et imaginables, la peur, la détresse, le besoin désespéré de survivre. Ces deux-là n'avaient pas échappé à ces émotions. Pourtant il y avait eu quelque chose chez eux qui avait déclenché la rébellion de Steve. L'homme ne savait pourquoi. Il avait vu la réaction de Kat, il avait vu cette déception, mais plus que cela, il avait vu sa perte de toute confiance envers l'homme. Ce moment où elle avait réalisé qu'il allait lui faire du mal. Steve avait deviné, plus tard, pourquoi Daryl avait fait cela. Il avait compris en le voyant s'emparer de l'arme de Mike. Kat s'était précipité vers le sol dès qu'il avait plongé sur l'homme, dans un geste entendu. Répété. Daryl s'était placé du côté de Ted pour gagner du temps. Et il avait aussi vu la façon dont ils s'étaient compris, instinctivement. La façon dont ils avaient monté un plan, sans qu'une parole ne soit échangée. Seules deux personnes qui se connaissaient extrêmement bien pouvaient faire cela, avoir une confiance aveugle envers l'autre.

Ils n'étaient peut-être pas ensemble, mais Daryl et Kat bénéficiaient d'une relation forte, Steve n'en doutait pas. Pourtant, à la prison, face à l'ordre de son ami, Kat s'était enfuie et Daryl était resté sur le pas de la porte, comme si le monde lui était tombé sur la tête. Steve avait eu la désagréable impression de se voir en lui. Comme si on s'amusait à lui montrer ses propres erreurs à travers une autre personne. Il avait vu sa propre peine dans les yeux de Daryl, sa propre impuissance. Il connaissait cette sensation. Il connaissait cette culpabilité déchirante, qui lui transperce les entrailles, qui lui donne envie de s'enterrer pour ne plus rien ressentir. Il savait ce que ça faisait de savoir que la personne que l'on aime avait été blessée parce qu'on n'avait pas été là, parce qu'on n'avait pas su la protéger. Il savait tout cela, et c'était pour cette raison qu'il s'était tourné vers Daryl et lui avait proposé de l'accompagner. Celui-ci avait aussitôt refusé. Mais Rick était intervenu, surprenant Steve. Rick avait été contre leur arrivée dès le début, et il n'était clairement pas ravi qu'ils séjournent auprès d'eux, il avait fallu l'intervention de Kat pour le faire fléchir.

Il s'était tourné vers Daryl, et il avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il sorte seul. Que c'était trop dangereux. Steve n'avait pas compris pourquoi Daryl avait si facilement accepté. Il ne semblait pas être un homme qui obéissait aveuglément. Il semblait être le genre d'homme qui prenait ses décisions tout seul, et il ne pouvait ensuite blâmer que lui-même d'avoir pris ces décisions. Il devait avoir énormément de respect pour Rick, puisque qu'il n'avait rien dit, il avait jeté un regard agacé à Steve et était sorti de la prison, forçant l'homme à le suivre. Après coup, Steve savait que Rick avait pris cette décision afin que Daryl le surveille, il n'était pas naïf. Mais Daryl était en ce moment la personne dont il se sentait le plus proche, et il avait besoin d'un peu de compagnie, d'une compagnie autre que des regards méprisants.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? demanda-t-il, tentant d'engager un minimum de conversation.

- Ça s'voit pas ? rétorqua Daryl, sa tête se tournant et se retournant dans tous les sens. On surveille. On évite de s'retrouver envahi d'rôdeurs.

- Et…On peut pas faire ça depuis la prison ? J'ai vu que vous aviez mis en place des tours de garde.

- T'es un p'tit malin toi ! Et qu'est-c'tu fais si une horde débarque ? Hein ?

- Une horde ?

- Ouais, mec, une horde. Des centaines de rôdeurs prêts à venir t'bouffer la cervelle.

- Je comprends pas…

Daryl ne releva pas.

- Pourquoi vous les appelez comme ça ?

- Comme ça ? renifla Daryl.

- Des rôdeurs ? Une horde ? Ce sont de biens jolis mots pour des zombis, nan ?

- Ouais, j'm'en fous. On avait des gens avant qui aimaient bien les belles… euh…

- Formulations ?

- Ouais. Pour moi, c'est qu'des putains d'immondices. Pas b'soin d'trouver des noms. On donne pas des noms à des trucs morts.

C'était de loin la plus longue phrase que l'homme ait jamais entendu de Daryl. Il était ravi que le chasseur se soit défroissé un peu. C'était exaltant d'avoir enfin une conversation avec quelqu'un qui ne pensait pas qu'au cul du matin au soir ou qui le regardait comme s'il allait prendre son couteau pour le planter dans ses reins. Empli d'un regain de confiance en lui, Steve tenta, regardant en coin Daryl :

- J'suis désolé que Kat soit pas venue.

Un grognement lui répondit. La séance discussion était finie, apparemment. Steve se doutait que c'était à cause de lui. Il avait été trop pressant, et Daryl s'était refermé comme une huître.

Steve tourna la tête, juste assez rapidement pour apercevoir le rôdeur qui jaillissait des buissons pour chanceler vers eux. Il se recula aussitôt, désarmé. Rick n'avait pas voulu que les anciens prisonniers possèdent des armes, et Steve n'en avait pas réclamé lorsqu'il avait suivi Daryl. Son pied buta contre une racine qui sortait du sol, et il agita les bras dans l'espoir de se rattraper à un arbre, ou n'importe quoi. Sa main droite rencontra quelque chose de rugueux, et il serra, sentant son soutien tomber avec lui. C'était le bras de Daryl, qu'il avait brusquement saisi, déconcentrant le chasseur. Celui-ci se tourna aussitôt vers ce qui avait fait tomber Steve, son arbalète déjà en place et ciblée sur la tête du rôdeur. Un millième de seconde plus tard, la flèche transperçait le crâne, l'envoyant au sol.

- T'essayes de nous tuer, ou quoi ? vociféra Daryl alors qu'il marchait vers sa victime pour lui retirer son projectile.

- Désolé, s'excusa encore Steve, mal à l'aise pour le coup. Il avait agi comme un débutant, il en était bien conscient. Il avait réagi comme une fillette qui n'avait jamais vu un rôdeur de sa vie. Il avait failli les faire tuer tous les deux.

Daryl ne dit rien d'autre, se contenta d'un profond soupir, qui montra à Steve à quel point il était agacé d'être là, et il reprit son chemin, ses pas encore plus rapides qu'auparavant, si c'était possible. Steve sentit une vague de colère le submerger. Qu'est-ce qu'avait le chasseur, à la fin ? Il n'avait rien fait pour l'embêter, il se contentait de le suivre, obéissant car il espérait une compagnie saine pour une fois, mais l'homme semblait d'une telle mauvaise humeur que rien ne pouvait l'apaiser. Il n'y était pour rien si Daryl était de mauvais poil. Et il était bien décidé à lui faire comprendre.

- Hé, lança-t-il, décidant de ne pas s'avancer tant que le chasseur ne se serait pas retourné. Ce qu'il fit, plusieurs mètres plus loin.

- Qu'est-c'tu fous ? J'peux savoir ?! l'agressa-t-il aussitôt, mais Steve ne le laissa pas finir :

- J'veux juste te dire que t'es qu'un con. Un con d'arrogant d'abruti, voilà c'que t'es ! Tu crois que c'est de ma faute si ce rôdeur nous est tombé dessus ? Tu t'es pas dit que si tu faisais un peu moins d'bruit, que tu parlais un peu moins fort, que peut-être, j'ai bien dit peut être, qu'il nous aurait pas entendu ?

La mâchoire de Daryl se décrocha. Steve sourit de satisfaction. Il avait réussi à clouer le bec à Daryl, et il n'en était pas peu fier. Puis ensuite, Daryl fondit sur lui, si vif que Steve cligna des yeux un instant :

- Ta gueule, connard ! Me cherche surtout pas, c'est pas du tout le moment, je…

- Ecoute, Daryl, c'est pas parce que t'es pas content que Kat soit pas venue que tu dois agir en connard monumental, d'accord ? J'suis désolé pour toi, vraiment, que ta chérie veuille plus de toi, mais tu vas nous faire tuer si tu continues !

Le coup de poing vint de nulle part. Steve ressentit une douleur cuisante irradier dans sa joue, dans son crâne, et le sol vint plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Son nez percuta brusquement un tronc d'arbre, et le goût du sang envahit sa bouche. Il toussa, désorienté.

Daryl l'avait frappé… Daryl l'avait frappé ! Une ombre se dressa au-dessus de lui, et des mains s'emparèrent des pans de son t-shirt. Il fut tiré en avant par une force puissante, avant qu'une haleine morbide le frappe de plein fouet.

- Parle plus jamais d'elle, tu m'entends ? Plus jamais.

Les mains le lâchèrent et Steve n'eut pas suffisamment de force pour se maintenir en l'air. Son dos percuta le sol et il gémit sous la douleur, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Il avait touché un point sensible, on dirait…

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit en un grincement sinistre, dévoilant Kat qui s'avança dans le sombre couloir. Elle plissa un peu les yeux à la perte soudaine de lumière, tentant de voir grâce au peu de luminosité qui passait à travers les fenêtres recouvertes de planches de bois. Elle s'était aventurée dans une partie de la prison qui n'avait pas été encore nettoyée, laissée à l'abandon au milieu des corps en putréfaction. Kat ne savait pas pourquoi, après tout ce temps, les survivants n'avaient pas pris la peine de finir ce nettoyage. Ils avaient aménagé les parties qui leur servaient, à savoir la salle commune, le couloir dans lequel leurs cellules se trouvaient et les principales salles dont ils avaient besoin. Ils avaient bougé des dizaines de rôdeurs, agrippant leur cadavre pour les trainer dehors et les bruler, enfumant leur maison de ces odeurs de chair calcinée.

Lorsqu'ils avaient investi leurs cellules, cette entreprise de purification s'était tout doucement ralenti. Le groupe s'était fait à cette nouvelle vie, vaquant à de nouvelles occupations qui auraient paru plus qu'obsolètes auparavant mais qui revêtaient désormais une nouvelle signification pour eux. Et, petit à petit, les survivants avaient cessé de nettoyer. Ils s'étaient regroupés dans leurs cellules, dans la salle commune, et n'avaient pas cherché à investir le reste de la prison. Les conséquences de tous ces mois, forcés à vivre ensemble, à se serrer les coudes, ils ne pouvaient plus vivre les uns sans les autres. Les autres représentaient la sureté. Dormir ensemble, à quelques pas les uns des autres, les rassurait, et les autres cellules de la prison furent bientôt mises à l'écart de l'esprit de tout le monde. En réalité, Kat n'avait pas mis les pieds dans ces autres ailes de la prison avant d'aller voir Steve et Hal dans leur cellule de quarantaine instaurée par Rick. Elle avait compris, à ce moment-là, qu'il faudrait un jour ou l'autre nettoyer le reste du bâtiment. Elle ne savait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi l'odeur ne les avait pas encore mis dehors. On s'habituait à tout.

Cette nouvelle occupation tombait à point nommé. C'était une occupation qu'elle avait décidé de faire seule, où elle pouvait à la fois se concentrer sur elle-même et être utile. Elle ne voulait pas être un poids pour le groupe mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus agir comme si de rien n'était avec tout le monde

Elle avait l'impression de mentir en permanence, à chaque fois que quelqu'un lui demandait si elle allait bien et qu'elle répondait par l'affirmative. Elle mentait à tous ses amis depuis son retour, et elle se mentait à elle-même. Elle n'allait pas bien. Elle n'était pas remise. Elle voulait, il lui fallait, du temps pour elle, seule, où elle puisse penser calmement, à ce qu'elle avait vécu, à ce que cela signifiait, et à la façon dont elle allait le supporter. Car elle devait surmonter ça. D'une manière ou d'une autre. Et elle ne pouvait parler à personne. Qui la comprendrait sérieusement ? Pas Adam, ni T-Dog, ou Rick. Alicia non plus, Carol et Lori n'étaient pas envisageables, quant à Maggie et Glenn... En réalité, la seule personne qui pourrait comprendre était...Daryl. Et il était justement la personne à propos de laquelle Kat avait besoin de réfléchir. Elle était contrainte de s'en sortir seule. Et elle ne pourrait pas le faire avec ce grouillement incessant autour d'elle, dans cette prison où elle n'était jamais seule. Le nettoyage était un excellent plan, il n'y avait pas à dire.

Elle s'avança dans le couloir, et entreprit d'ôter les planches de la première fenêtre. L'une d'elle, probablement moisie, se décomposa dès que Kat tira dessus, et la lumière envahit la pièce. Les autres furent plus résistantes, et Kat se battit avec le bois pendant quelques secondes, avant de s'essouffler et d'en conclure qu'elle reviendrait plus tard avec des outils. Pour l'instant, elle pourrait travailler dans la pénombre. La pénombre était réconfortante. Elle repéra une porte en ferraille et l'ouvrit, fronçant les sourcils lorsque le soleil illumina le couloir. L'ouverture donnait sur l'extérieur, sur la partie bétonnée de la cour, et Kat put même voir le grillage au loin. Avec une pierre, qu'elle coinça entre le battant et le sol, elle garda la porte ouverte. Ce serait assurément plus facile pour transporter les cadavres vers l'extérieur. Elle demanderait ensuite de l'aide à T-Dog pour entreposer les cadavres dans le pick-up rouge.

Armée uniquement de sa bonne volonté, elle souffla un bon coup et se mit à la tâche, repérant bientôt son premier client, un ancien prisonnier dont le crâne était visible sans la peau putréfiée. Elle plissa le nez, retint un vomissement, et poussa légèrement le rôdeur du bout de son pied, se reculant. On n'était jamais trop prudent. Il ne bougea pas d'un poil, aussi Kat entreprit de le prendre par les pieds pour le tirer vers la porte. Les chaussures, remplies d'un amas de chairs et de fluides corporels, glissaient et Kat dut s'y prendre à plusieurs reprises pour amener le zombi jusqu'à son objectif. Dehors, elle le poussa à côté de la porte, et revint à l'intérieur.

Elle répéta cette opération durant quelques minutes, rythmée par les gouttes d'eau qui tombaient elle ne savait où, et par ses pensées qui ne tardèrent pas à dériver. Elle fixa le visage d'un rôdeur, celui de Ted s'interposa. Attrapa ses épaules, l'odeur nauséabonde qui régnait dans la cafétéria emplit ses sens. Tira en arrière, la main de Ted dans son pantalon. Lâcha, l'homme la prit à la gorge. Souffla longuement, le soupir d'extase d'une de ces ordures. Recommença, le regard de Daryl. Entendit le frottement du tissu contre le sol, son t-shirt tombant au sol, inspirant, le souffle de Daryl contre elle. Les flashs, les sensations, les souvenirs se mélangèrent dans un chaos indescriptible, qui fit étonnamment le plus grand bien à Kat. C'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

Jusqu'à présent, elle s'était forcée à ne pas y réfléchir, à l'oublier, à songer à autre chose à la place. Elle n'avait jamais pris le temps de s'arrêter, de cesser de tout contrôler et juste de se laisser aller. De laisser son esprit faire le travail de tri des informations, des sensations, la laissant en spectatrice et plus en actrice. C'était ce que lui répétait sans cesse la psychologue qui la suivait, à l'hôpital. Kat avait toujours besoin de tout contrôler, lui disait-elle, non seulement à son travail, mais aussi dans sa vie de tous les jours et elle ne se laissait jamais du temps pour se reposer, pour subir pour une fois plutôt qu'agir. Kat n'avait jamais cru cette bonne femme. Elle était comme cela, elle dirigeait, et elle était parfaitement heureuse de cette manière. Cette foutue psy rigolerait bien à présent…

Toute à ses pensées, elle ne réalisa pas qu'elle avait déjà fait beaucoup de travail. Elle avait débarrassé une partie du couloir, et s'apprêtait à commencer les cellules lorsqu'un bruit se fit entendre. Elle releva la tête, surprise, et stoppa tout mouvement, tendue. Ce nouveau monde avait fini par les rendre tous paranoïaques. Puis un autre son la cristallisa. Elle fronça les sourcils. _Qu'est-ce que… ?_ Intriguée, ce bruit lui disait quelque chose, elle s'avança dans le couloir, sur ses gardes. En passant devant une cellule dans laquelle un miroir était posé, elle se rendit compte qu'elle reproduisait exactement la façon dont Daryl se déplaçait dans les bois. Silencieusement, un pied après l'autre, posant d'abord le talon en toute douceur, et le reste du pied, restant ainsi un dixième de seconde avant de déplacer son pied arrière pour le ramener devant. Une de ses mains, celle qui tenait sa machette, frôlait les murs, lui permettant de surveiller les horizons, de ne jamais être surprise par un de ces monstres.

Les premières cellules s'avérèrent vides, seuls quelques cadavres finissaient de pourrir au soleil qui filtrait à travers les barreaux. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Kat s'arrêta lorsqu'elle entendit un autre son. Elle reconnut alors de quoi il s'agissait. Une personne était en train de vomir. Et le son provenait de la prochaine cellule sur sa droite. Elle baissa légèrement son arme, et, posant une main contre le mur, jeta un regard à l'intérieur. Un homme était accroupi près de la cuvette des toilettes minables qui trônaient dans chaque cellule. La tête au-dessus du trou, il avait une main tremblante posée sur le sol, trempant dans une sorte de liquide jaunâtre que Kat présuma être des vomissures, l'autre bras tenant une bouteille de bourbon qui penchait dangereusement vers le sol. L'homme posa sa tête sur le rebord des toilettes, soufflant longuement. Kat sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Il avait l'air tellement pitoyable… Elle s'apprêtait à lui signaler sa présence lorsqu'un-haut-le-cœur le secoua, et il se pencha pour vider le contenu de son estomac dans les toilettes dans un bruit écœurant. Kat ferma les yeux un bref instant, attendant qu'il finisse. Puis, lorsque sa tête rejoignit à nouveau le rebord de la cuvette, elle passa la porte, murmurant doucement :

- Hal ?

L'homme sursauta brusquement à l'entente de cette voix. Il tourna la tête vers elle, avant que ses yeux s'agrandissent et qu'il se retourne vers les toilettes pour y déverser une autre partie de lui. Kat fronça les sourcils, immobile près de la porte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ! grogna-t-il, sa voix profondément éraillée.

- Je...Je nettoyais…Je savais pas que t'étais ici.

- Va-t'en…soupira-t-il, tremblant de tous ses membres.

Avec horreur, Kat le vit essuyer le reste de dégueulis autour de sa bouche avant de se pencher pour attraper la bouteille ambrée sur le sol. Il s'affaissa au sol, et leva la bouteille au niveau de son visage, faisant couler un peu du liquide dans sa bouche, se mélangeant au reste des sucs gastriques.

- Hal…Lâche ça.

Il ne sembla pas l'entendre. Perdu dans un autre monde, entre la déchéance et l'ivresse, il était complétement coupé du monde réel. Kat rangea son arme à sa ceinture, et s'avança doucement, prenant garde à ne pas le brusquer. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il puisse la blesser. Quoiqu'elle doutait qu'il puisse lui faire le moindre mal dans l'état pitoyable dans lequel il était. Un rôdeur aurait eu plus de contenance. Lorsqu'elle atteignit le lit, dont les draps trempaient dans des restes de chairs moisies, Hal se pencha à nouveau et rendit son déjeuner. Enfin, ce qu'il en restait.

Instinctivement, comme elle l'avait déjà fait avec la plupart de ses amis lors de soirées étudiantes, Kat tendit sa main pour la placer sur la nuque de l'homme. Il ne réagit même pas, plongé qu'il était dans un océan d'alcool. Elle s'accroupit à ses côtés, faisant fi des relents d'alcool qui assaillirent ses sens. L'odeur était à peine supportable, entre l'odeur si caractéristique de la mort et celle du vomi, pourtant Kat plissa le nez et se força à rester immobile, tenant la tête d'Hal entre ses doigts sales. Un sursaut et l'homme se pencha davantage, sa tête presque enterrée dans la cuvette. Dès qu'il eut fini, Kat le vit se redresser pour prendre une autre gorgée. Kat ne put en supporter d'avantage.

Avec une lenteur infinie, elle se pencha vers lui, et sa main vint cueillir doucement la bouteille de bourbon sur le sol. Hal la tenait négligemment par le goulot, l'inclinant inconsciemment. Il ne réagit même pas lorsque le verre glissa hors de sa poigne. Kat regarda un bref moment l'étiquette, se demandant où diable l'homme avait-il pu se la procurer, et la plaça de l'autre côté du lit, hors de la vue de Hal.

Elle se rassit près de l'homme, attendant en silence qu'il finisse son manège. Un long moment plus tard, elle le vit lâcher le rebord de la cuvette, s'affaissant sur le sol à côté. Il leva sa tête dodelinante vers Kat.

- Pourquoi tu veux pas partir ?

Kat inspira :

- Parce que… je veux pas que tu foutes ta vie en l'air.

Hal eut un rire sans joie. Sa voix était rauque, différente, lorsqu'il rétorqua :

- Ma vie. Ma vie est une grosse merde, si tu veux mon avis. J'peux mourir demain, alors pourquoi j'me bourrerais pas la gueule aujourd'hui, hein ?

- Parce que tu n'es pas le centre du monde. Il y a d'autres gens ici, qui ne veulent pas forcément te supporter dans cet état.

- Va te faire foutre.

- Ecoute… Attends-moi là une seconde, d'accord ?

Hal ne sembla pas l'entendre. Kat hésita quelques secondes, puis se leva, rejoignant le couloir. Lorsqu'elle revint, moins d'une minute plus tard, elle avait une bouteille d'eau minérale et un chiffon. Elle nettoya le visage de l'homme et le fit boire, le lavant de toutes les traces de salissures. Hal s'appuya sur le mur.

- T'sais ce qui est marrant ? C'est toi qui d'vrais boire comme un trou. T'es fait violer, après tout. Pourquoi tu bois pas ?

Kat savait qu'il était inutile de discuter avec lui. Il était trop bourré pour dire quoi que ce soit de valable ou d'intelligent. Mais d'un certain côté, Kat trouvait cela réconfortant. Il aurait certainement tout oublié d'ici au lendemain, et Kat ne voyait pas pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas lui en parler. Peut-être qu'il était justement la personne qu'elle recherchait, celle qui ne la jugerait pas.

- J'ai pas été violée, pour commencer. Et je n'ai jamais vu la boisson comme une solution.

- Arrête d'dire des conneries ! Les filles…qui sont passées avant toi…Elles ont toutes pété les plombs. Se sont tuées ou d'venues aussi folles que...que…fait chier !

Kat aurait souri si la phrase de Hal n'avait pas été si chargée de sens. Il y avait eu d'autres filles. D'autres filles avaient vécu ce qu'elle avait enduré. D'après les paroles alcoolisées de l'homme, elles ne s'en étaient pas bien sorties. Cette simple phrase agit comme un coup de poing sur la tête de Kat. Hal avait été spectateur de tous ces viols. Dieu, il en avait probablement été l'un des acteurs ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là, à consoler un violeur ? Il n'était qu'une pourriture, un salaud qui avait été le cauchemar d'autres filles, comme elle. Ça aurait pu être elle. Sans Daryl, ça aurait été elle.

Elle jeta un regard méprisant à l'homme, gisant là comme un sac à ordure laissé sur le bord d'une route. Et elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de le lui jeter, ce regard méprisant. Il se méprisait très bien tout seul. Elle se força à répondre :

- J'ai pas eu à endurer ce que ces filles ont enduré. Pas de quoi boire.

- Tu t'mens. Tu t'mens à toi même, grogna-t-il, ses yeux passant du sol à Kat, de Kat au sol.

- Peut-être… C'est possible. Mais je peux pas assumer ça. Tu comprends ? Je peux pas… Je m'en suis sortie. Parce que vous avez été là. Fin de l'histoire.

Pourquoi lui parlait-elle ? Pourquoi ressentait-elle ce besoin irrépressible de se confier à Hal ? Merde, il était un violeur ! Un violeur qui aurait très bien pu être le sien. Comment pouvait-elle se confier à lui comme s'il était son ami ? Il n'était pas son ami, il ne le serait jamais. Il ne se rappellerait même pas leur conversation le lendemain !

Il ne s'en rappellerait pas, non. Il ne la jugerait pas non plus. Kat comprit pourquoi elle avait tant besoin de se confier à lui. Il était la personne qu'elle recherchait, celle qui l'écouterait parler, stoïque, sans chercher à ramener la conversation à lui. Hal n'était pas son ami, et c'était tout ce dont Kat avait besoin. Elle n'aurait pas à supporter ses regards appuyés les jours qui suivraient, car il ne se rappellerait pas de leur conversation.

Une petite voix dans sa tête lui siffla doucement qu'elle agissait par pur égoïsme. Peu importait qui était en face d'elle au final, que ce soit Hal ou un autre, elle avait juste besoin d'une personne à qui parler. Que ce soit Hal importait peu. Sa conscience rétorqua que c'était mieux que de le détester.

Kat était extrêmement douée pour détester. Ella avait détesté cordialement beaucoup de personnes dans sa vie. Son oncle, buveur invétéré lui aussi, qui ne manquait pas un seul Noël pour forcer sur la bouteille et provoquer ses frères et ses beaux-frères. Son premier petit ami, qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de s'enticher d'une de ses amies, au collège. Son superviseur, à l'hôpital, un petit con arrogant qui se sentait supérieur à tout le monde tout simplement parce qu'il était le fils d'un chirurgien respecté. Oui, elle savait détester. Ce qu'elle savait moins, en revanche, c'était pardonner. Il avait fallu la fin du monde, la fin de toute société, et l'arrivée de ces montres pour qu'elle comprenne que le monde n'était pas tout blanc ou tout noir. Son oncle avait une dépendance, il ne choisissait pas de ruiner chaque Noël de Kat depuis sa naissance. Son petit ami avait aimé une autre fille, il ne lui avait pas sciemment fait du mal. Même l'abruti de l'hôpital, malgré son arrogance à peine supportable, était l'un des meilleurs chirurgiens que Kat ait eu l'occasion de rencontrer.

Malgré sa récente capacité à appréhender le monde en nuances de gris, Kat ne se sentait pas capable de réunir de tels sentiments contradictoires en une seule et même personne. Elle ne pouvait pas voir Hal, à la fois comme un violeur potentiel, qui aurait très bien pu être son violeur, et l'homme qui avait justement empêché cela. C'était bien trop difficile. Alors Kat fit ce qu'elle avait toujours fait. Elle choisit de mettre de côté ce que l'homme avait fait sous le règne de Ted. C'était plus facile ainsi. Hal était un alcoolique qui l'avait aidée à s'enfuir. Point final. Un alcoolique, qui, malgré son état d'ébriété proche du coma éthylique, réussit à rétorquer :

- Un jour, faudra bien qu'tu l'assumes, non ?

- Je sais. Je sais. Mais je peux pas…Je peux pas maintenant. C'est trop dur. Tout ce qu'il s'est passé, appartient au passé, c'est pas comme si je pouvais changer quoi que ce soit, après tout. Je ne vais pas claquer des doigts pour revenir en arrière et empêcher Daryl d'entrer dans cette cafétéria. Je vais pas empêcher Ted de nous faire du mal.

Les mots se bousculaient dans la bouche de Kat, comme si tout à coup, il devenait urgent qu'ils sortent. Ils devaient sortir, elle le sentait, ils luttaient pour sortir, pour exprimer enfin tout ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle avait soudainement envie de hurler, de crier sa douleur, sa rage, sa peur, tout ce qu'elle ressentait. Kat savait qu'elle ne survivrait pas à leur sortie. Elle ne pouvait pas affronter ce qu'ils voudraient dire. Ces mots n'exprimaient pas que de la peur et de la colère. Ces mots exprimaient tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour Daryl. Tout ce qu'elle refusait d'entendre sur lui, sur elle, sur ce qui les unissait. Kat ne pouvait pas affronter cela, elle ne voulait pas faire face aux conséquences que ces mots auraient sur sa vie, sur Adam, sur Daryl. Alors elle se tut. C'était plus facile.

- T'as pas l'air bien en tout cas. T'as l'air triste. Tu veux un truc drôle pour te remonter le moral ?

Kat fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que l'homme avait pu bien inventer… ?

- Mon vrai nom, c'est pas Hal.

- Ah oui ?

- Nope, madame. Enfin si, mon surnom c'est Hal, parce que mon vrai prénom est une vraie merde.

- Alors, comment tu t'appelles en vérité ?

Hal fronça les sourcils, comme s'il avait oublié le but de la conversation, et Kat se dit que, définitivement, jamais il ne se souviendrait de leur conversation après une nuit de sommeil. Puis, avec des gestes brusques, il se pencha vers elle. Kat eut d'abord un mouvement de recul, et le laissa finalement faire. Il s'approcha de son oreille, lui donnant au passage un aperçu de son haleine putride, et murmura:

- Aloysius. C'est ça mon putain d'nom.

Kat sentit une vague d'hilarité m'envahir. Ses épaules furent prises d'un sursaut et un rire s'échappa d'elle sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler. Elle rit sans pourquoi s'en empêcher, sous le visage souriant de Hal. Elle rit à en avoir des crampes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus se rappeler de la cause de cette hilarité. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle riait ! Mais elle riait fort, trop fort, trop longtemps, et les larmes de joie qui coulaient sur ses joues s'amplifièrent. Les sursauts qui la secouaient se transformèrent en sanglots, et Kat se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait.

Pour la première fois, Kat pleura. Librement. Sans contraintes. Elle pleura la perte du bras d'Andrea, elle pleura sa culpabilité, elle pleura la fin de sa relation avec Daryl. Cette relation qu'ils avaient mis tant de temps à établir. Cette relation si particulière, qu'elle ne pouvait même pas définir, mais qui lui apportait tellement de bien. Rien ne serait plus pareil à présent. Il y avait trop de choses, trop d'événements, trop de non-dits entre eux pour qu'ils puissent un jour la retrouver. Il y avait la réaction de Daryl, son désir évident, son regard, ses gestes, trop évocateurs, trop sensuels dans l'esprit de Kat, trop ambiguë, trop…trop pour elle. Il y avait ses propres sentiments, qu'elle ne reconnaissait plus, cette haine, envers lui, envers elle, cette peur qui ne la quittait jamais, ce doute qui l'assaillait sans cesse, cette passion, qu'elle sentait encore, lorsqu'elle échangeait un regard avec lui, un regard empli d'un sentiment qu'elle ne pouvait affronter.

Daryl savait faire naitre une passion en elle. Pas dans le sens romantique du terme, il était juste si...si énervant, si _lui_, qu'elle démarrait toujours au quart de tour avec lui. Il passait son temps à l'agacer, sans même le faire exprès, et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'entrer dans son jeu. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle le détestait si fort qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de passer du temps avec lui. Mais ce temps était révolu.

Hal resta silencieux, assis près de la cuvette, à la regarder, les yeux écarquillés, ne comprenant visiblement pas la réaction de Kat. Même elle ne la comprenait pas.

Kat se leva, laissant Hal sur le sol. Il lui dit qu'il comptait rester là un peu plus longtemps. Kat comprit cela. Elle dépassa le lit, prenant avec elle la bouteille d'alcool. Hal n'en avait plus besoin à présent. Alors qu'elle s'avançait vers la porte, Hal l'appela :

- Kat ?

Elle se retourna. Il l'observa, un instant, avant de déclarer, incroyablement sobre par rapport à quelques minutes en arrière :

- J'ai vu pas mal de couples défiler avant vous. Vous étiez pas les premiers. Mais personne a fait c'que Daryl a fait pour toi. Ils ont tous obéi à Ted, sans exception. L'un d'entre eux nous a même rejoints. Ils ont tous violé leur copine. Pas Daryl. Daryl a fait ce qu'il fallait. Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Il t'a sauvée. Il a fait ce qu'il fallait. Alors…Ne lui en veut pas. J'ai vu c'qu'il y avait entre vous. La vie est trop courte pour laisser passer une relation comme celle-là. Ne lui en veut pas.

Kat soupira, et se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de disparaitre, une partie de son corps déjà caché par le battant, elle dit, sa voix se brisant.

- Je ne lui en veux pas. C'est justement ça le problème.

* * *

**A suivre...**


	21. Chapter 21

Boooooooon ! Je vais me résigner à faire ce que je m'étais jurée de ne jamais faire, mais que voulez-vous...Je vais poster ce nouveau chapitre avant d'avoir fini le prochain. Je sais, je sais, ce n'est pas bien, je m'en veux énormément, mais je viens de réaliser que les 1 ou 2 semaines de pause pour la fiction sont devenues...1 mois. Ce qui est inadmissible.

Donc, d'ici à ce que je me remettre au boulot, je décide de publier ce chapitre afin de ne pas vous laisser poireauter plus longtemps :)

Eolane: Merci pour ta review :) Et oui, on a un beau morceau de Hal et Steve dans ce chapitre. Je suis ravie de tu l'ais apprécié Effectivement, Steve et Hal sont tous les deux touchants, à leur façon. Il est clair que Steve est le "gentil" des deux. Après tout, c'est celui qui a initié leur sorte de rébellion, alors que Hal est plus soumis, et il n'hésite pas à dire ce qu'il pense, même à un Daryl passablement énervé. Ce qui lui vaut un beau coup de poing, d'ailleurs. Enfin, je trouve que c'est important que les deux puissent avoir une discussion avec Daryl et Kat. Après tout, ce sont les deux seuls à avoir été témoin de la scène qui a tout remis en question entre Daryl et Kat, et de ce point de vue, ils sont les seuls à pouvoir "aider" les deux, bien qu'il est évident qu'ils ne les aident pas d'une façon conventionnelle :)

CathouxXX: Concernant Steve et Hal, se reporter plus haut à ma réponse à Eolane ;) Je suis en tout cas bien contente qu'ils te plaisent :) Ah Daryl ! S'il y a une chose que j'aime écrire, c'est Daryl en colère. Je serais d'ailleurs bien incapable d'expliquer pourquoi. Toujours est-il que c'est tout à fait ça. Daryl est le genre de gars qui peut passer d'une rage incendiaire à un calme olympien en une demi seconde. Il est un survivant, un vrai, et, malgré toute la colère qu'il ressent, il sait très bien qu'il ne faut pas qu'elle le submerge car sinon ses jours sont comptés. En revanche, dans cette scène, on remarque qu'il n'y arrive pas forcément, car Steve a raison. C'est Daryl, plus que lui, qui attire les rôdeurs, à trop frapper dans tout ce qu'il voit et a parler fort. Daryl est littéralement en train d'extérioriser sa colère, ce qui n'était pas évident, d'autant plus que quelqu'un d'autre est présent, alors que Daryl est plutôt quelque'un de solitaire. Là, il aurait surtout eu besoin d'être seul pour se calmer, mais il ne peut pas, et bien évidemment, sa colère retombe sur Steve.

En ce qui concerne Kat, j'ai adoré écrire tout cela :) Ce qui n'est à priori pas évident, c'est de décrire les sentiments d'une personne qui a vécu un tel traumatisme. Tu dois d'ailleurs le savoir, avec Milie ;) Depuis, leur retour à la prison, les sentiment de Kat sont sacrément flous, elle est en colère, déçue, elle a peur, elle est effrayée, par Daryl, par elle, par ses propres sentiments, bref, elle ne sait pas si quel pied danser et en conséquence le lecteur non plus. Au début, elle était surtout en colère contre Daryl, et davantage dans une phase d'acceptation de ce qui s'est passé. Tout cela, bien sûr, en jonglant avec Andrea et le reste. Et puis, au fur et à mesure que les jours passent, elle doit bien évidemment faire face à ce qui s'est passé, et surtout, à tout ce que cela implique. Et peut-être bien qu'elle y découvrir des choses qu'elle aurait préféré garder enfouit. Donc oui, la dernière phrase que Kat prononce illustre vraiment le fait que, maintenant qu'elle a admis ce qu'elle avait vécu, qu'elle a admis qu'elle en voulait à Daryl, qu'elle était déçue et tout le tralala, elle s'est rendu compte de ce que cette scène représentait vraiment pour elle, et c'est probablement cette réalisation qui sera la plus dure à encaisser.

Shadows1399: Mais si tu me tues...tu n'auras pas la suite :) Donc, est-ce qu'ils "bougent leurs culs" ? Eh bien...on parle de Daryl là. Et de Kat. Autant dire que même une mule est moins têtue. Enfin bref, voici la suite ;)

Extraction: C'est moi ou..tu as posté deux fois une review ? Ma foi, ça fait deux fois plus plaisir ;) Effectivement, concernant Steve et Hal, je ne pouvais pas ne pas les présenter. Et puis, comme je le disais plus haut, je ne les voyais pas avoir une conversation avec quelqu'un d'autre que Kat et Daryl, ces deux là étant ceux dont ils se sentent les plus proches. Et, bien sûr, Kat a du mal avec le fait que Hal puisse incarner à la fois un méchant et à la fois un ami. c'est ce que j'aime bien avec Hal. Le gars lambda qui n'a rien de violent, mais qui, pour survivre, est prêt à obéir à un monstre parce qu'il lui offre la sécurité. C'est terriblement humain, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il y ait beaucoup de Steve qui sont prêts à quitter un pareil refuge juste pour faire ce qui est bien.

Quant-à Kat...si elle n'en veut pas à Hal pour ce qu'il a fait, c'est juste parce qu'elle est trop fatiguée pour le faire. Elle a déjà tant à gérer avec Daryl, Andrea, Adam, qu'elle ne se sent pas la force d'en vouloir, de douter, d'une autre personne. Est-ce que Hal lui ouvre les yeux ? Plus ou moins. Cette scène a juste servi de déclenchement pour Kat, elle qui n'arrivait pas à voir la vérité en face l'assume pour la première fois. C'est ce que dit la dernière phrase.

Soso77G: Merci tout plein ;) J'espère que cette suite te plaira tout autant alors !

TheBoneyKingOfNowhere: 

Chapitre 19: Nous avons déjà beaucoup déblatéré à propos de ce chapitre donc j'ai un peu l'impression de me répéter, mais enfin. Andrea...J'aime Andrea. Et puis, j'ai été, il faut bien le dire, un peu déçue de la réaction d'Hershel face à la perte de sa jambe. Il l'a accepté tout de suite, on dirais qu'il n'a pas eu de deuil à faire, ou en tout cas très rapide, et, même si cela coïncide avec son personnage, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vouloir plus. Qu'Andrea en soit la victime aura évidemment des conséquences sur son caractère. Mais bon, je ne peut pas trop en parler, puisque la suite est dans ce chapitre :)

Alicia, Alicia...personnage très discret, que j'ai voulu discret, pour qu'elle soit en contradiction avec Kat qui est très expressive, d'une certaine manière. Finalement, tout ce que l'on sait d'Alicia est relié d'une façon où d'une autre à Adam. L'unique souvenir où elle est présent retranscrit sa rencontre avec Adam, et les rares scènes où elle est présente se passent parce qu'Adam est présent. Je ne veux pas trop en dévoiler tout de suite, ce serait gâcher le suspense, mais voici déjà un élément pour essayer de la comprendre un peu mieux :)

Chapitre 20: Ce chapitre est tellement mieux maintenant grâce à tous tes conseils ;) Choisir la facilité ? Jamais ! Enfin bref, le but de ces deux scènes était, comme je te l'ai déjà dit d'ailleurs, de permettre à Daryl et Kat de réfléchir un peu sur ce qui s'est passé. Mais c'est vrai que cette aide n'arrive pas forcément sous la forme qu'il l'espère. Pour Daryl, c'est la fait d'avoir frappé Steve suite à ce que celui-ci lui a dit qui le fait réfléchir et pour Kat, c'est juste le fait de pouvoir parler à quelqu'un d'invisible qui lui plait En réalité, elle aurait parler à un mur que ça aurait eu le même effet pour elle. Elle ne cherchait pas les bons conseils de Hal, elle cherchait juste à parler à quelqu'un qui ne la jugerait pas, et qui, de préférence, ne s'en souviendrais pas le lendemain matin.

Voilà, voilà pour les RàR !

Je remercie bien évidemment TheBoneyKingOfNowhere qui a eu la gentillesse de relire, corrigé, critiqué ce chapitre, comme tout les autres d'ailleurs, et sans qui, eh bien, ce chapitre aurait été de la grosse merde :)

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Chapitre 21:**

La jeune femme tentait de reprendre son souffle, une main appuyée sur le mur sale devant elle, l'autre dominant l'épaule de son partenaire. Elle avala difficilement sa salive, fermant même un bref moment les yeux comme pour profiter un peu plus longtemps du plaisir qu'elle venait de ressentir. Il n'y avait pas à dire, il était vraiment doué avec ses mains… Elle était en sueur, encore plus extenuée que lorsqu'elle enchainait plusieurs heures de marche sans pause, quand elle était encore dehors, se battant chaque seconde de sa misérable existence pour survivre. La peau sous elle montait et descendait au gré des profondes respirations qui la secouaient, miroir de ses propres halètements. Puis, comme si elle réalisait tout à coup, elle se redressa, s'extirpant de l'emprise de l'homme. Celui-ci grogna pour montrer son désaccord, mais comme toujours, il la laissa faire. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas la retenir…

Michonne se releva, étirant ses muscles pour les soulager tandis qu'elle attrapait son t-shirt qui avait échoué par terre. Elle accrocha son soutien-gorge, enfila le bout de tissu marron, zippa sa veste. Sans un regard pour T-Dog, couché complétement nu sur le lit de la cellule, elle finit de s'habiller, avant de récupérer son katana qu'elle avait posé au pied du lit. L'homme sourit. Toujours prête. Elle se tourna vers la porte, s'arrêta, sembla réaliser quelque chose, se retourna. Elle échangea un regard avec T-Dog, et s'approcha de lui. L'homme sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Peut-être que cette fois… Arrivée près de lui, il remarqua qu'elle avait les sourcils froncés. Elle se pencha vers lui, dépassa son visage, et avança la main vers le bord du lit. T-Dog inspira profondément lorsque la poitrine frôla son torse, et il espéra pendant un millième de secondes que peut-être, cette fois, il aurait droit à ce qu'il attendait depuis des semaines... Un moment de tendresse après l'adrénaline du sexe, un moment d'amour dans ce monde ravagé, qui lui ferait comprendre que tout n'était pas perdu. Peut-être que cette fois, elle aurait une sorte de révélation, qu'elle reviendrait vers lui et qu'elle se pencherait, déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres. Pas un baiser qui ferait office de préliminaires, ou qui prendrait part à une quelconque étape du sexe, mais juste un échange, un partage, complétement désintéressé, entre deux personnes qui s'appréciaient.

Mais Michonne bougea et sa main fouilla l'espace entre le mur et le matelas, avant de se redresser, tenant une chaine qu'elle enfila. Au moment où elle allait quitter le lit, T-Dog prit doucement sa main dans la sienne, tentant de la retenir.

- Tu peux rester, si tu veux, argua-t-il, souriant doucement. On n'est pas obligé de se séparer tout de suite.

Michonne ne prit pas la peine de le regarder. Elle défit rapidement son étreinte, se levant.

- Non, décida-t-elle, déjà à plusieurs pas de lui.

Aucune excuse, Michonne n'en avait pas besoin. S'il y avait bien une chose que T-Dog avait compris sur la jeune femme, c'était qu'elle s'était habituée à ce nouveau monde. Peut-être trop même. Elle ne cherchait pas l'approbation des gens autour d'elle, ni l'aide de personne, ni la compassion, ni la conversation. Elle semblait aimer sa solitude, et refusait que quelqu'un pénètre ce mur qu'elle s'était créé autour d'elle, la protégeant des autres. T-Dog pouvait à peine imaginer ce qu'elle avait vécu pour être devenue aussi froide. Aussi détachée. Il ne voulait pas l'imaginer en fait. Il la regarda encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ferme la porte derrière elle, le plongeant dans un silence qui finirait, il le savait, par le rendre fou. Il soupira. Cette relation ne les menait à rien…

Il voulait quelque chose de vrai, d'authentique. Il voulait la relation qui unissait Genn et Maggie, un soutien, un réconfort alors qu'il pouvait mourir à tout moment. Alors qu'il pouvait perdre n'importe qui, en un claquement de doigts. Hershel, quelques semaines auparavant, Shane, Sophia. Même Andrea avait failli y passer. Il aurait aimé en parler avec Michonne. Il savait pertinemment que la jeune femme aussi aurait eu besoin de s'exprimer. La mort n'était pas une chose facile, peu importait à quel point Michonne voulait le faire croire.

Mais elle ne lui en avait pas laissé le temps. Sitôt qu'il s'était présenté dans sa cellule, sitôt qu'il avait ouvert la bouche pour dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, elle s'était jetée sur lui, avait dévoré ses lèvres, poussant déjà son pantalon vers le bas. T-Dog savait qu'il aurait dû l'arrêter à ce moment-là. Il était un homme, il était plus fort qu'elle, tant qu'elle n'avait pas son katana, il aurait pu la maîtriser en un claquement de doigt. Mais il n'avait rien fait. Ou plutôt si. Il avait saisi ses hanches, l'aidant à ôter ses vêtements. Et, encore une fois, le sexe avait pris la place de la discussion qu'il espérait.

Le sexe était toujours génial entre eux. C'était désespéré, intense, c'était un coup tiré vite fait, dans la crainte qu'on les surprenne, dans la peur constante qu'un événement, macabre les arrache l'un à l'autre. C'était un désir bestial, celui de se satisfaire, mais aussi celui de faire un doigt d'honneur à ce monde et de clamer, que, malgré tout ce qui rôdait dehors, ils prenaient encore leur pied. Le sexe était bon, c'était vrai, bien que T-Dog doutait que ce fût grâce à eux. C'était la pression qu'ils ressentaient à longueur de journées qui éclatait enfin, et tout semblait alors meilleur, retrouvait un gout plus intense, plus éclatant, plus exaltant. Le gout du risque. Le geste de la vie devant la mort. C'était tout ce qu'était le sexe entre eux. Une question de vie ou de mort.

C'était impensable pour T-Dog. Il n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'histoires avec les filles, ses problèmes avec les gangs et la drogue n'aidant pas forcément à avoir une relation saine, mais il savait une chose, le sexe ne devait pas être juste ça. Pas sur une longue durée en tout cas. Le sexe était une autre façon de se découvrir, de s'aimer, mais sûrement pas un moyen détourné de fuir la réalité. Et c'était pourquoi cette relation étrange qu'il entretenait avec Michonne le dérangeait autant. Les sensations étaient là, le plaisir aussi, toujours, mais il n'y avait aucun sentiment. Même pendant l'amour, Michonne restait incroyablement stoïque. Comme si elle était incapable de ressentir quoi que ce soit. T-Dog n'était parfois même pas sûr qu'elle ait eu un orgasme.

Il soupira longuement, comprenant qu'il fallait qu'il se lève. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici indéfiniment, il avait des choses à faire, des personnes à aider. Des personnes qui voudraient de son aide.

* * *

Andrea laissa la douleur pénétrer son être, lançant dans son bras, dans son épaule, dans tout son corps. Elle grimaça, mais ne tenta pas de se soustraire à la douleur. Il fallait qu'elle soit plus forte que cela. Après une dernière inspiration, elle poussa doucement de son bras valide contre son lit, se propulsant en avant. Ses pieds rencontrèrent le sol, froid et dur sous elle. Plus froid et bien plus dur que dans ses souvenirs, à tel point qu'Andrea se dit avec ironie que même son corps avait été prêt à mourir, oubliant déjà les sensations de la vie terrestre. Elle inspira, longuement, et se résolut à se lever. Ses jambes flageolaient, sa tête tournait, mais elle ne pouvait pas rester une minute de plus dans ce lit. Elle avait été opérée sur ce lit, merde, elle avait bien failli crever sur ce putain de matelas, et elle voulait recommencer à vivre. Maintenant ! Avec une détermination sans faille, elle poussa sur le matelas de façon à se soulever, suffisamment pour faire glisser ses fesses sur le lit jusqu'au rebord. Là, elle étendit les jambes et donna une dernière poussée à son bras valide pour quitter le lit.

Elle sut que ce n'était pas une bonne idée à la seconde même où il n'y eut plus rien pour la soutenir. Elle tenta aussitôt de se récupérer avec ses mains, et il se trouva, par un ironique hasard, que sa main gauche était plus proche du lit. Elle se retint de toutes ses forces aux barreaux du brancard, et sentit une douleur indescriptible l'assaillir. Elle crut mourir. La douleur était inqualifiable. Pire que toutes celles qu'elle avait déjà endurées. Elle remonta dans tout son corps à la vitesse d'un éclair, brûlant tout sur son passage. Il lui sembla qu'on avait mis une flamme sous son bras, et que le feu léchait sa chaire meurtrie, en une caresse qui coupa le souffle à Andrea. Les larmes montèrent immédiatement, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire pour les retenir. Elle s'était juré qu'elle ne pleurerait plus jamais. Plus jamais après la mort de Dale. Elle s'était dit qu'elle serait forte, désormais, qu'elle résisterait à tout, et que plus jamais, plus jamais, elle ne pleurerait. Il lui avait semblé qu'elle était totalement vide, vide de larmes à présent, que rien, plus rien ne pourrait la faire pleurer. Mais son corps agit contre sa volonté, ne pouvant que se manifester face à cette vague de douleur qui le submergea, sans laisser aucune place à n'importe quelle pensée cohérente. Ne resta plus que l'obsession mortelle pour la douleur. Ses jambes lâchèrent, et elle se sentit attirée, inexorablement, par la terre, soumise à une gravité dont elle ne saisissait plus le sens. Son corps percuta le sol dans un bruit qui réveilla Andrea. Sa tête, comme détachée de son corps, rebondit mollement contre son épaule, et elle vit trente-six chandelles pendant un instant. Dans un réflexe de survie, elle plaqua sa main blessée contre elle, ses doigts enserrant le moignon, lui tirant un énième cri. Sa peau était tellement sensible à cet endroit-là, que même toutes les couches de pansements ne pouvaient amortir les chocs. Elle lâcha sa blessure, et maintint à la place le poignet contre sa poitrine, contre son cœur, et se balança convulsivement d'avant en arrière, terrassée.

Elle ne sut combien de temps elle resta là, immobile, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, geignant, pensant mille fois que la douleur ne cesserait jamais. Un long moment après, la souffrance s'atténua, ne subsista qu'un élancement désagréable dans son moignon, lui rappelant sans cesse qu'il existait, qu'il était là, et que jamais il ne partirait.

Ravalant un sanglot, Andrea se redressa en position assise, gardant son bras gauche en l'air, sachant maintenant ce qu'il se produirait si elle ne le faisait pas. Avec de grandes précautions, elle se retint au lit pour se relever lentement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit au niveau du matelas, prête à y retourner. Le miracle n'était pas pour aujourd'hui. Par reflexe, elle regarda la porte. Ouvrit la bouche. La referma. Michonne se tenait devant elle, ses bras le long du corps, un air de profond étonnement sur le visage. Non pas de l'étonnement. De la stupeur, une stupeur qu'Andrea n'avait jamais vue chez elle, pas même la fois où l'afro-américaine l'avait sauvée de ces rôdeurs, alors qu'elle s'enfuyait de la ferme d'Hershel, loin de ses amis. Michonne semblait à vrai dire méconnaissable, et pour la première fois depuis son retour à la prison, Andrea eut de la peine pour une autre personne qu'elle-même. Elle avait été si bouleversée par la perte de sa main qu'elle en avait complètement oublié le reste. Elle tenta un faible sourire à son amie, et une blague idiote franchit ses lèvres sans qu'elle n'y prenne garde :

- Je serais pas contre un coup de main…

Les mots sonnaient bizarrement dans sa bouche. Le jeu de mot qu'elle venait de faire sur sa main, ou plutôt sur l'absence de sa main, lui laissa un mauvais gout dans la bouche, comme un aliment non comestible avalé par inadvertance qui vous reste toute la journée en bouche, tenace, même face au dentifrice. C'était étrange. Rire sur la situation était étrange. Trop…réel. Rire de sa situation revenait à l'accepter. Définitivement. Plus de retour en arrière désormais. Sa main n'était plus là. Andrea allait devoir vivre sans. Elle jeta un regard à son moignon, et se détesta subitement. Comment pourrait-elle aimer cette partie d'elle désormais ? Cette partie qui…ne lui appartenait plus. Qui ne lui appartiendrait plus jamais.

Michonne s'avança vers elle, Andrea le sut au son que firent les bottes en cuir de la jeune femme sur le carrelage. Une main apparut dans son champ de vision, tendue vers elle, et Andrea cligna des yeux. Michonne était toujours aussi silencieuse, d'après ce qu'elle entendait. Après un moment d'hésitation, elle saisit l'aide bienvenue, et son amie l'aida à s'asseoir sur le lit. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu finir son mouvement, le corps d'Andrea se durcit contre elle.

- Non, souffla la jeune femme. Je ne veux pas me recoucher. Aide-moi à me lever.

Michonne la fixa en silence, comme toujours. Elle la scruta, longuement. Elle avait un don pour cela. Ses yeux étaient perçants, et il était déjà arrivé à Andrea de détourner les yeux, tant elle avait cette peur puérile que son amie puisse lire dans ses pensées. Doucement, Michonne hocha la tête, ses mains se déplaçant dans le dos d'Andrea. Elles ne la poussèrent plus contre le lit, elles l'accompagnèrent au contraire, la tirant sur ses jambes. A nouveau, ses jambes flageolèrent, mais cette fois Michonne était là pour la soutenir. Andrea passa son bars gauche autour des épaules de Michonne, préférant garder sa main valide pour s'en servir au cas où. Elle se rendit compte que c'était désormais une pensée qu'elle devrait toujours avoir. Mettre son moignon de côté. Ne pas le faire trainer n'importe où. Ne pas rattraper un objet lancé avec le mauvais bras. Dans son malheur, Andrea avait quand même une chance. C'était sa main gauche qui avait été touchée, c'était dans un sens moins grave que si cela avait été son bras droit. La plupart de ses gestes allaient rester les mêmes, elle aurait juste plus de mal pour s'habiller, pensa-t-elle, et pour toutes les opérations nécessitant deux mains. Elle comprit qu'elle devrait probablement demander de l'aide pour tout et rien maintenant. Et elle allait devoir s'y faire. Andrea ravala sa colère et s'agrippa encore plus à Michonne, faisant un pas, se stabilisant, puis recommençant. Michonne la mena vers la table de chevet, de l'autre côté du lit. Il y avait un verre vide et une carafe d'eau.

Premier défi, songea Andrea avec amertume. Elle tendit sa main, saisissant le récipient, et versa un peu du liquide dans le verre, sans en mettre une seule goutte à côté. Le fait de ne plus avoir son autre main était moins handicapant qu'elle ne l'aurait cru au premier abord, mais c'était tout de même désagréable de savoir qu'il n'y avait plus cette autre main pour venir en aide à la première en cas de besoin. Si le verre s'était renversé, Andrea n'aurait pas pu le rattraper, et cette impuissance constante dans ses moindres faits et gestes était ce qui lui pesait le plus. Elle but une longue gorgée, reposa le verre.

- Emmène-moi jusqu'à la porte, murmura Andrea, bien décidée à ne pas s'apitoyer sur elle-même.

Mais Michonne ne fit pas un geste. Sa main se crispa autour de la hanche de son amie, stoppant les gestes d'Andrea.

- Michonne ? interrogea Andrea, tournant la tête brièvement vers elle.

L'air de Michonne était indéchiffrable. L'afro-américaine n'avait pas un visage très expressif en temps normal. Il avait toujours été impossible pour Andrea de deviner ce qu'elle pensait, puisqu'elle avait exactement le même air lorsqu'elle était heureuse que lorsqu'elle était en colère. Même après tous ces jours passés ensemble dans la forêt, à se battre côte à côte contre les rôdeurs, contre la mort, Andrea n'était pas sûre ne mieux connaitre son amie. Un bien grand mot d'ailleurs, Andrea n'avait jamais su qui était Michonne derrière ce masque d'impassibilité qu'elle arborait en permanence. Elle n'avait jamais dit d'où elle venait, ce qu'elle faisait avant, si elle avait des frères et sœurs, des enfants peut-être, quels avaient été ses rêves, ses illusions, ses peurs et ses espérances. Andrea ne connaissait pas Michonne, c'était tout ce qu'elle savait sur elle.

Michonne la fixa, silencieusement, un long moment, qui parut interminable à Andrea. Puis elle finit par bégayer :

- Je...Je suis contente que...t'ailles bien.

Andrea ouvrit la bouche de stupeur. C'était la plus belle déclaration que la jeune femme ait jamais entendu de la part de Michonne. Ce fut comme un coup de poing dans sa poitrine, retentissant dans son cœur. Michonne tenait à elle. Michonne avait eu peur de la perdre. Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler. Ce n'était pas à cause de la soudaine déclaration de son amie, bien sûr. C'était à cause de ce que cela impliquait. Michonne avait eu peur. Qu'elle meure. Andrea avait failli mourir. Elle le réalisait à présent. Elle avait failli mourir. Et une partie d'elle était morte, une partie d'elle n'avait pas survécu. Sa main. Vingt centimètres de peau, englobant ses doigts, sa paume et une partie de son avant-bras. Une partie d'elle. Les larmes coulèrent. Des sanglots la secouèrent, et Andrea s'agrippa à la nuque de Michonne de son bras blessé, joignant sa main droite à l'accolade. Elle enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Michonne, se tenant à elle, non seulement pour qu'elle l'empêche de chuter physiquement, mais aussi, et surtout, émotionnellement. Elle ne tenait plus qu'au cou de son amie, comme une araignée pendue à son dernier fil de toile, incapable de remonter, incapable d'en tisser d'autres. Andrea se colla à Michonne et pleura la perte de sa main, pour la toute première fois. Son deuil avait commencé.

* * *

Sa main le lançait. Il sentait des picotements dans le bout de ses doigts, comme lorsqu'il tenait une position un peu trop longtemps. Ses phalanges le faisaient souffrir, il pouvait même sentir son cœur pulser sous sa peau, le berçant d'un rythme réconfortant. Pour la énième fois, il coinça son arbalète dans son dos, de façon à pouvoir masser la partie sensible de sa main valide. Il renifla, secoua la tête pour remettre une mèche grasse en place, et continua son chemin, mettant encore plus de force dans ses pas. A chaque fois que son pied entrait en contact avec le sol, il pouvait sentir une onde lui traverser la jambe, remontant jusqu'à son thorax. A force, c'était presque douloureux ses mollets, trop exploités, grinçaient à chaque fois qu'un de ses pieds touchait le sol. Daryl n'en avait que faire. C'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour évacuer un peu la colère qui l'assaillait. La douleur l'empêchait de réfléchir.

« Connard d'Steve », grommela-t-il intérieurement, écartant d'une main une branche pleine d'épines qui lui barrait la route. Après tout ce temps passé à la prison, Daryl avait oublié à quel point donner un coup de poing faisait mal. Il n'avait pas eu à s'en servir beaucoup, de ses poings, il tuait les rôdeurs à coup d'arbalète ou de couteau et n'avait pas frappé un être humain vivant depuis…Whoa, bien longtemps. Depuis Randall, en vérité. Ses mains s'en souvenaient encore. Jésus, il avait dû se casser quelques os en frappant des visages, même s'il n'était jamais allé à l'hôpital pour vérifier. Comme s'il avait les moyens… Daryl serra les dents, refusant de penser à son ancienne vie. Elle avait disparu, comme tout le reste, et malgré la merde qu'avait été sa vie, Daryl ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en regretter certains aspects. Rentrer du boulot et s'affaisser sur le divan avec une bière fraiche et un match de baseball. Prendre sa caisse et partir faire un tour dans les bois, sans crainte qu'un rôdeur vienne le surprendre. Dieu, se contenter d'aller au supermarché pour acheter un paquet de pates et une pièce de viande, et pas être obligé d'aller chasser pour manger le dixième d'un écureuil. Et surtout, être seul. Pouvoir envoyer chier tout le monde et se réfugier dans son appartement miteux mais juste à lui où personne viendrait le faire chier. Le paradis sur terre.

Dans ce nouveau monde, la solitude était encore plus rare que les armes, à tel point que Daryl aurait troqué toutes ses affaires pour quelques heures de tranquillité. Un après-midi, seul, complètement seul, sans un bruit, sans une pensée parasite où il pourrait faire comme si, au moins l'espace d'un instant. Comme si tout cela n'était pas arrivé, comme si son frère était toujours là, comme si la gamine avait été retrouvée. Il y avait tant de choses que Daryl aurait voulu faire différemment… Mais il n'avait jamais cet instant de paix. La prison, bien que grande, était toujours envahie de bruits en tout genre, de discussions, et même lorsque tout le monde dormait, lorsque le silence régnait enfin, Daryl ne se sentait pas seul. C'était comme s'il y avait toujours cette présence, désagréable, qui lui rappelait qu'il n'était pas seul. Il regrettait presque l'époque de la ferme où il pouvait s'éloigner suffisamment pour ne plus prendre part à l'effervescence générale. C'était impossible désormais. Même ses tours à l'extérieur de la prison étaient accompagnés d'une autre personne.

Ce qui le ramenait à…Steve. Ce connard de Steve. Daryl avait maudit Rick lorsque celui-ci lui avait ordonné de prendre l'homme avec lui. Merde, il connaissait Daryl, il savait que le chasseur n'aimait pas se retrouver contre sa volonté avec un inconnu ! Mais c'était comme si le chef voyait Daryl comme responsable de la venue des deux hommes, lui, pour une raison qui échappait à Daryl. Il y avait Kat, bon dieu ! Et T-Dog, et Andrea ! Pourquoi devait-il être celui qui jouait les nounous avec le nouveau, hein ?

Et puis, c'était pas comme si Steve était un compagnon idéal, loin de là ! Il n'avait pas cessé de faire du bruit, d'attirer l'attention, et avait failli les faire tuer, saloperie de merde ! Tout ça parce que l'homme avait réagi comme une fillette rencontrant le grand méchant et n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de faire chuter Daryl avec lui. N'avait-il rien dans le ciboulot ? Même Kat était plus maligne que lui, et pourtant elle ne se caractérisait pas par sa discrétion en forêt. Et, après tout cela, après avoir été le pire con de l'humanité, cet abruti osait lui dire que c'était de sa faute, à lui ! Que c'était Daryl qui faisait du bruit, pas lui. Non, mais pour qui se prenait-il ?

Un bruit stoppa net les divagations du chasseur hystérique. En un éclair, Daryl s'était retourné sur lui-même vers l'origine du bruit, son arbalète déjà dans les mains, visant les feuillages. Quelque chose remua les buissons devant lui et la tête du rôdeur fit irruption dans son champ de vision. Daryl ajusta son tir, et appuya sur la détente, encaissa sans mal le recul de l'arme dans son épaule. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, le rôdeur gisait déjà sur le sol, immobile. Daryl s'en approcha, et retira d'un coup sec son carreau, l'essuyant sur son pantalon, le rôdeur n'avait plus de vêtement, puis le rangea dans son carquois. Il reprit son chemin.

Il passa à côté d'un arbre centenaire, le reconnaissant sans mal. Sur l'écorce était gravé un cœur ainsi que deux lettres, J et R, qui commençaient à s'effacer. Daryl passait souvent près d'ici durant ses patrouilles. Les premiers temps, il n'y avait pas fait attention, tout ce qui l'avait intéressé avait alors été le massif de ronces qui formait un vaste cœur près de l'arbre. Un repère parfait, avait-il aussitôt remarqué, s'empressant d'en retenir la position. De par sa nature de chasseur, Daryl avait été celui à qui Rick avait confié la mise en place des patrouilles. Il était apparu rapidement à tout le monde que les tours de surveillance ne suffisaient pas, et qu'il fallait sortir de la prison pour être sûr qu'aucune horde n'allait survenir. Les premiers temps, seul Daryl accompagné de Kat s'était aventuré dehors, cette dernière n'ayant accepté qu'après que Carol lui ait assuré qu'il n'y avait pas mieux que Daryl pour remplir ce rôle. Puis Rick avait décidé que tout le monde devait en faire partie. Comme aucun des survivants n'était doué en forêt et avait tendance à se perdre plutôt facilement, Daryl avait commencé à prendre des repères aux alentours de la prison, de façon à se localiser. Sous les précieux conseils de Kat, il avait choisi des endroits particulièrement reconnaissables, de façon à ce que le pire des idiots puisse se repérer. De cette manière, il avait réussi à former une sorte de cercle inégal autour de la prison. Ainsi, lorsqu'un des patrouilleurs rencontraient ces repères, ils savaient qu'ils avaient atteint la limite de la zone à couvrir et revenaient en arrière.

Il était passé près de ces lettres plusieurs fois sans les voir, puis un jour, Kat avait relevé suffisamment les yeux du sol pour les apercevoir, et s'y était aussitôt intéressé. Daryl se rappelait comment Kat s'était approchée de l'arbre, les yeux pétillants. Il l'avait observée, alors qu'elle passait ses doigts presque…amoureusement le long de l'écorce, retraçant lentement les initiales comme si elles pouvaient lui permettre d'y découvrir un trésor. Daryl n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'être…troublé par cette vision, et il avait oublié un instant toute l'exaspération que Kat pouvait faire naitre en lui. Il avait simplement regardé cette fille, cette fille qu'il détestait, caresser l'arbre comme si elle y voyait quelque chose que le chasseur ne pouvait voir. C'était peut-être vrai. Puis elle s'était tournée vers lui, et il avait cligné des yeux pour chasser l'étrange sentiment qui s'était emparé de lui, et elle avait demandé :

- A ton avis, c'est pour qui, ces initiales ?

Daryl avait trouvé la question idiote. Qui s'en souciait, après tout, de qui avaient été ces amants ? Probablement des gamins qui croyaient encore qu'on pouvait se rencontrer à douze ans et s'aimer toute la vie. Et quand bien même cela avait été des personnes plus âgées, Daryl s'était dit qu'elles devaient être mortes à l'heure qu'il était, ou encore transformées en rôdeurs et errant à jamais. Alors il avait haussé les épaules, comme toujours lorsqu'il ne voulait pas répondre, et il avait continué son chemin, forçant Kat à laisser l'arbre.

Pourtant Daryl avait bien vite remarqué que Kat y réfléchissait à chaque fois qu'ils passaient près de l'arbre. Il voyait son front se plisser, ses sourcils se froncer, et ce durant tout le reste de la patrouille. Parfois, elle lui demandait son opinion, comme si lui, bon dieu, pouvait le savoir. Ca l'agaçait prodigieusement, que Kat s'intéresse à un truc aussi futile que cela, parce que du coup elle était d'autant moins attentive à son environnement. Il avait consciencieusement ignoré la voix qui lui soufflait qu'il était surtout en colère parce que ces lettres incarnaient ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Il n'avait jamais été avec une personne qui lui avait donné envie de faire cela, une personne qu'il soit si sûr d'aimer qu'il n'aurait pas hésité avant de réunir leurs noms ensemble, et ce pour l'éternité. Ce genre de chose, ça n'arrivait qu'aux autres, dans les films, dans les livres, mais surement pas à lui, surement pas. Il avait tenté désespérément de faire comme si tout cela ne le touchait pas.

A chaque fois que Kat lui soumettait une de ses hypothèses, Daryl ressentait un besoin presque irrépressible de lui lancer une remarque acide sur l'inutilité exaspérante de ses propos. Il ouvrait même la bouche, des paroles meurtrières prêtes à sortir, mais ne finissait jamais son geste. Car il voyait le visage de Kat, ses yeux qui pétillaient sous l'effet de l'excitation que représentait ce mystère. Et Daryl se sentait incapable de lui rétorquer quoi que ce soit. Alors il haussait les épaules, endossait le masque d'indifférence qu'il s'évertuait à porter jour après jour et reprenait son chemin, insensible aux soupirs de Kat derrière lui.

Il aurait facilement pu briser les rêves de sa compagne de patrouille. Il lui aurait aussi été si facile de lui siffler au visage que ces personnes étaient mortes, mortes et enterrées, et que peu importaient leurs noms, qui elles avaient été, parce qu'elles étaient mortes, et qu'eux-mêmes ne tarderaient pas à l'être si elle continuait à se focaliser sur trois malheureuses entailles dans le tronc d'un arbre au milieu d'une vaste forêt de Géorgie. Il aurait pu, il l'aurait habituellement fait, sans le moindre remord, si seulement…ça n'avait pas été Kat. Alors qu'il fixait les initiales comme s'il ne les avait jamais vues, perdu dans ses pensées, entendant à peine les pas de Steve à quelques mètres de lui, Daryl réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais rien dit, parce qu'il s'agissait de Kat.

Il n'avait jamais eu de problèmes à lui envoyer les pires vacheries au monde, ne s'en était jamais senti coupable, mais c'était alors différent. Il savait que Kat ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur, qu'elle en rirait probablement plus qu'elle ne serait vexée, qu'elle-même ne se gênerait pas pour lui répondre de ses si particuliers traits d'esprit. Cela faisait partie de ce qu'ils étaient, depuis le début d'ailleurs. Mais cette fois, il ne s'agissait pas d'une quelconque joute verbale, un jeu, auquel ils s'adonnaient volontiers. C'était plus important. Daryl avait senti, d'une certaine manière, que ces initiales étaient importantes pour Kat, même s'il ignorait pourquoi. Et il ne voulait pas faire de mal à Kat.

C'était nouveau pour lui, de réfléchir avant de parler, de penser aux conséquences de ses paroles avant de les prononcer. Il ne savait pas faire ça. On n'avait jamais pris de gants avec lui, et on ne lui avait jamais appris à en prendre avec les autres. Il avait souvent fait du mal aux gens autour de lui, parce qu'il parlait trop vite, parce qu'il laissait la colère qui semblait toujours l'habiter le dominer, encore une fois. Il ne réalisait qu'après coup ce qu'il avait dit, et il sentait systématiquement cette culpabilité dévorante, de n'avoir pas fait ce qu'il fallait, encore une fois. D'avoir dit ce qu'il ne fallait pas, d'avoir été encore une fois le looser de service.

Après la découverte de la gamine dans la grange, Daryl avait libéré sa colère sur Carol. Aveuglé par la rage, cette rage envers lui-même, il n'avait pas pensé à ce qu'il disait, à ce que la femme endeuillée pourrait ressentir. Tout ce qu'il voulait avait été de lui faire du mal, de la blesser, qu'elle souffre, autant que lui souffrait. Elle était restée pourtant, elle avait supporté chacun de ses mots, lui avait même pardonné, mais Daryl savait qu'il l'avait blessée. Bien plus qu'elle ne lui avouerait probablement jamais. Après cela, il s'était promis de ne plus recommencer, d'être quelqu'un de bien, pour une fois, d'être celui qui disait ce qu'il fallait, exactement ce qu'on avait besoin d'entendre.

Mais la malédiction semblait le poursuivre. Il n'était pas plus capable de dire les choses convenablement que ce soir-là, à la ferme. La preuve se trouvait à quelques pas de lui. Un bruit sourd, puis un juron, rappelèrent la présence de Steve à Daryl. Il l'avait presque oublié. Le chasseur soupira. C'était tout lui, ça, frapper au lieu de parler, un coup de poing valant bien plus que tous les mots du monde. Il avait été surpris de s'être si facilement emporté contre l'homme. Daryl était plutôt indifférent à l'égard de Steve. Il ne le connaissait pas, et ne nourrissait pour lui qu'une méfiance constante teintée d'une lueur de reconnaissance, pour ce qu'il avait fait pour eux. Mais l'ancien prisonnier avait su frapper là où il fallait, à l'endroit même où Daryl n'avait pas encore eu le temps de construire des barrières, et toute la colère du chasseur s'était déchainée contre le messager. Steve n'était que le messager, après tout. Un messager qui manquait clairement de tact, mais un messager quand même. Il avait dit tout ce que Daryl pensait de lui-même, mais le fait que ces évidences aient été énoncées par un autre homme n'était pas concevable. Et comme à chaque fois que Daryl était poussé dans ses retranchements, il devenait violent. Steve en avait payé les pots cassés.

Daryl ne se sentait pas coupable d'avoir frappé l'homme. Il le méritait, après tout, il n'avait pas à dire toutes ces choses. En revanche, Daryl était en colère contre lui-même de n'avoir pas su se contrôler. C'était une mauvaise habitude chez lui, une habitude dont il n'avait jamais réussi à se défaire. Il était en colère, parce qu'encore une fois, il avait réagi comme un Dixon, incapable de la moindre diplomatie, son cerveau se situant plutôt au niveau de ses poings.

Le pire dans l'histoire était que Steve avait raison. Il était en colère, parce que Kat l'avait rejeté. Et c'était de sa faute. S'il avait réfléchi avant de parler, s'il ne lui avait pas ordonné de venir avec lui, Kat n'aurait pas réagi de cette manière. Peut-être même qu'elle l'aurait accompagné, et il ne serait pas là, seul dans les bois avec un abruti de première à ressasser toutes ses erreurs. Tout revenait à son incapacité à parler, encore une fois. Dans la prison, lorsque Rick lui avait demandé d'aller faire sa patrouille, Daryl y avait vu un bon moyen de faire renaitre leur relation. De faire… Non, il se mentait. Daryl avait juste fait ce qu'il avait toujours fait. Il avait agi comme si tout allait bien et avait reproduit de vieilles habitudes, en espérant très très fort que tout serait comme avant. Tu parles…

Il avait été con de penser que tout serait comme avant. Tout était différent, à présent. Kat avait changé. La situation avait changé. Et Daryl devait changer en conséquence. Daryl eut l'impression que tout s'éclairait. Cela ne servait à rien de faire comme si, il devait changer sa façon d'être pour changer le résultat. Il devait parler. Il devait lui parler.

Ce fut après le repas, lorsque tout le monde eut rejoint sa cellule, lorsque Kat se désigna pour effectuer le tour de garde cette nuit-là, que Daryl se décida à lui parler. Les remarques que lui avait faites Steve, plus tôt cet après-midi-là, l'avait forcé à réfléchir, sur lui, sur Kat, sur leur relation. D'un certain point de vue, c'était presque grâce à l'ex taulard que Daryl s'était confronté à ses propres problèmes. Daryl avait toujours été du genre à ne pas se remettre en question, à foncer tête baissée jusqu'à se prendre un mur en pleine face. A la vérité, il avait toujours redouté ce qu'il découvrirait sur lui si jamais il le tentait.

Avec l'épidémie, Daryl avait cru qu'on lui offrait une nouvelle chance. Pour la première fois, il n'était plus le pauvre gamin paumé, victime d'un père violent, qui n'avait jamais su quitter sa ville natale. Un bon à rien, exactement comme son père, comme son frère.

Depuis le départ de Merle, Daryl s'était convaincu qu'il pouvait devenir quelqu'un de bien, le genre d'homme que méprisait son frère. Rick l'avait convaincu qu'il pourrait être son bras droit, un gars sur qui on puisse compter. C'était que du vent, Daryl le savait à présent. Il n'était pas un homme bien, c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche. Un homme bien ne frappait pas un camarade parce qu'il osait dire une connerie, merde, un homme bien ne bandait pas en violant la femme qu'il…qu'il…la femme en qui il avait confiance !

Daryl quitta le bâtiment de la prison, enfilant sa veste alors qu'il se glissait dans la fraîcheur de la nuit. Le ciel était couvert, ce soir-là, pas une seule étoile n'était visible dans l'immensité noire, et même la lune était voilée par les nuages. Comme l'image de l'esprit de Daryl. Il rejoignit la seconde enceinte, cherchant Kat des yeux. Il la connaissait, à tous les coups, elle était montée dans la tour de garde. Il parcourut les quelques mètres qui le séparaient du bâtiment, le doute l'envahissant soudainement. Qu'allait-il lui dire ? Daryl n'était pas doué avec les mots. On ne lui avait jamais dit comment exprimer ce qu'il voulait dire, ce qu'il ressentait. Son père ne parlait jamais, il ne faisait que divaguer lorsqu'il buvait, et Daryl n'aimait certainement pas son père dans ces situations.

Merle…Merle parlait. Beaucoup. Il parlait de toutes les filles qu'il s'était tapé lorsqu'il était envahi d'un excès de nostalgie, soumettant Daryl à ses remarques misogynes sur les femmes, à ses réflexions racistes et homophobes. Daryl connaissait tout de la vie de Merle, ce dernier ne pouvant s'empêcher de lui décrire en long, en large et en travers le pourquoi du comment de la raison pour laquelle il était allé en taule. Agression sur un flic, possession de drogue et arnaques étaient les principales raisons. Mais il y avait bien une chose que Merle ne savait pas faire : il ne pouvait pas se confier. Merle n'avait jamais parlé de leur enfance. Il n'avait jamais parlé de la mort de leur père, de la façon dont il l'avait tué. Il n'avait jamais tenté de comprendre pourquoi Daryl était si mal à l'aise avec les autres, pourquoi il supportait difficilement qu'on le touche. Merle ne parlait pas de ces choses-là, c'était pour les tafioles, disait-il de son rire gras. Daryl ne savait pas s'exprimer. Mais il allait devoir le faire.

Lorsqu'il arriva en haut, il vit Kat, assise à l'unique table de la pièce, sa chaise tournée vers l'extérieur. Il faisait trop froid, dorénavant, pour s'aventurer sur la terrasse qui bordait la tour. Kat l'entendit arriver, et elle tourna la tête. Daryl retint son souffle. Les autres fois où elle avait levé les yeux vers lui, elle n'avait pas supporté son regard, comme si, tout à coup, il n'avait plus était digne de son regard. Ces instants, pourtant si brefs, avaient blessé Daryl plus qu'il ne l'aurait avoué.

Il était heureux qu'elle ne le fasse pas, cette fois. Tellement heureux qu'il hésita encore davantage à rompre le silence facile qui régnait autour d'eux. Parler semblait insurmontable, à présent. Il n'était pas obligé de parler, après tout, non ? Kat et lui n'avaient pas besoin de parler, ils n'étaient pas des putains d'adolescentes pré-pubères ! Les mots de Steve lui revinrent comme une claque en pleine figure. Il allait la perdre, s'il s'entêtait. Il allait devoir parler. Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma, la rouvrit, et finit par trouver la force de balbutier :

- Salut.

Premier point positif, Kat ne partit pas en courant. Elle ne sursauta pas non plus, elle resta là, immobile sur sa chaise, à le fixer. Le silence était désagréable mais il n'était pas chargé de cette tension palpable qui les avait poursuivis depuis leur retour.

- Salut, répondit-elle, et Daryl sentit son cœur battre plus fort dans sa poitrine. Comme s'il se remettait à battre après une crise cardiaque. La voix de Kat était faible, certes, mais elle était différente de la dernière fois où elle lui avait fait l'honneur de lui adresser quelques mots. Elle était…calme, comme si rien ne de tout cela ne s'était passé.

Daryl refusa de partir sur le terrain-là. Il avait fait l'autruche une bonne partie de sa vie, il avait refusé d'admettre que Merle n'était qu'un profiteur, qu'il ne voulait pas son bonheur, à lui, il avait refusé de croire qu'il avait besoin des autres pour être heureux, pas seulement de son pick-up et de son arbalète mais des gens, d'amis, sur qui il puisse compter, qui ne soient pas son patron, les amis de beuveries de Merle ou le vieux Ben, leur voisin depuis toujours, presque aveugle. Daryl ne voulait plus faire l'autruche. Daryl voulait voir la réalité en face. Et la réalité était que quelque chose s'était passé. Ted était arrivé. Ca ne servait à rien de nier, sinon le conforter dans un mensonge qui finirait par le détruire.

- Je suis désolée pour…tout à l'heure.

Kat venait de prendre la parole. Daryl la regarda. Il était venu pour parler, mais c'était elle qui ouvrait le bal. Quelque chose avait changé, chez elle aussi. Comme si…Elle avait eu le temps d'y réfléchir. C'était pas plus mal qu'il soit parti en forêt… Il hocha la tête. Il ne savait tout simplement pas quoi répondre. Les mots n'avaient pas de sens, pas pour lui. Kat savait parler, elle savait s'excuser, comme elle venait de le faire, elle savait exprimer ce qu'elle voulait. Mais Daryl en était incapable. Il était incapable de s'excuser. Il l'avait toujours été. Ça avait pourtant l'air si simple, dans la bouche de Kat…

Tout à coup, il se sentit con. Kat était celle qui souffrait le plus, dans l'histoire, et c'était elle qui faisait le premier pas. Ce n'était pas juste. Daryl voulait quand même essayer. Il voulait dire quelque chose, il vouait réparer les dégâts qu'il avait causés, il voulait être l'homme bien, pour une fois. Il savait que tout ce qu'il pourrait dire n'effacerait pas tout ce qu'il avait fait, mais il voulait y croire. Daryl fit un pas en avant, comme pour se donner contenance, et il leva la main vers Kat, balbutiant :

-Kat…

Il se stoppa. Il ne put continuer. C'était trop pour lui. Il ne parlait pas, merde ! Il n'était pas une putain de tafiole, il n'était pas un connard qui passait son temps à parler. Il ne savait pas faire ça. Que pouvait-il bien dire, merde ? Il ne comprenait pas lui-même ce qu'il lui avait pris, il ne comprenait pas d'où lui était venu ce désir qui l'avait assailli. Il ne savait pas comment réagir à tout cela. A la méfiance de Kat, à sa peur, lorsqu'elle l'avait vu, lorsqu'elle avait compris. Il avait vu son regard, ce regard d'où était partie toute trace de confiance. Il avait senti que quelque chose s'était brisé en Kat, tout comme quelque chose s'était brisé en lui. Daryl ne comprenait pas, alors comment aurait-il pu l'expliquer à Kat ? Comme si elle avait entendu ses pensées, comme si elle savait tout de lui, Kat répondit, sa voix tellement apaisante qu'elle sembla envelopper le cœur de Daryl :

-Je sais, Daryl. Je sais.

Elle ne savait pas, Daryl en était sûr. Elle ne savait pas tout ce que cela impliquait pour lui. Ce moment, leur moment, avait fait remonter des choses à la surface, des souvenirs que Daryl préférait garder enterrés. Daryl n'avait pas repensé à son père depuis des années. Il s'y était refusé. Mais dorénavant, rien n'était pareil. Il s'était convaincu, au fil des ans, qu'il était différent. Il était différent de Merle, et de Mitch Dixon. Son père lui avait fait du mal, son père lui avait des choses qu'aucun homme bon n'aurait faites. Daryl n'était pas cela. Daryl n'avait de pensées perverses, Daryl était différent. Mais à présent, il n'en était pas si sûr. Il avait réagi de la même façon que son père face à Kat. Il avait réagi comme Mitch Dixon, et cela était plus que Daryl ne pouvait supporter. Il pouvait vivre avec le fait de ne pas être un homme bien, mais il ne pouvait pas vivre en étant comme son père. Il ne pouvait pas supporter d'avoir fait du mal à Kat, comme son propre père lui en avait fait.

Kat reprit, libérant Daryl de ses pensées noires :

-Daryl…Je…Ce qui s'est passé…Je veux pas en parler. Pas tout de suite. J'ai besoin...J'ai besoin de temps. J'ai besoin de réfléchir à certaines choses, des choses dont je ne peux, ni ne veux parler avec toi. Concernant…Adam, et Ted, et...toi.

L'hésitation dans sa voix fit pâlir Daryl. Elle devait réfléchir à propos de lui. Daryl savait qu'il avait brisé quelque chose entre eux. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'elle puisse un jour lui pardonner. Peu importait ce qu'avait dit Steve à ce sujet. Daryl savait qu'il ne pouvait pas être pardonné.

- Mais je veux que tu saches, je veux que tu saches que... ce n'est pas de ta faute, Daryl. D'accord ? Je ne t'en veux pas. Tu n'es responsable de rien de ce qui est arrivé.

Le coeur de Daryl fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il ressentit un tel soulagement, un tel…il ne savait même pas comment décrire cette vague de…de bonheur pur qui prit possession de son être. Elle ne lui en voulait pas. Tout à coup, ce fut comme si tous les doutes qui l'avaient assailli un peu plus tôt, cette certitude qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais, s'évanouissaient dans les airs, et Daryl fut soudain rempli d'un grand calme. Elle ne lui en voulait pas.

De toutes ses forces, il ignora la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui soufflait que ce n'était qu'une illusion, un énième mensonge, un mensonge qui lui allait bien, finalement. Il voulait y croire. Il voulait que tout redevienne comme avant. Il voulait retrouver la Kat qu'il connaissait, celle qui l'envoyait toujours bouler, celle qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'agacer, celle qui le faisait rire tellement elle était maladroite en forêt. Il voulait retrouver leur relation. Daryl n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point il aimait cette relation. Il n'avait jamais eu une personne comme elle dans sa vie, une personne auprès de laquelle il n'avait pas besoin de jouer un rôle. Il était tel qu'il était auprès d'elle, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Il n'avait pas besoin de meubler le silence en conversation inutile, il pouvait agir tel qu'il le voulait. Il pouvait rester silencieux pendant toute leur patrouille s'il le voulait, Kat était aussi silencieuse que lui. Il pouvait aussi lui parler. Ils n'avaient jamais des conservations bien sérieuses, tous les deux, mais ces conservations comptaient aux yeux de Daryl. C'était des conversations futiles, mais sincères, ils ne jouaient pas, ils ne faisaient pas semblant.

Daryl ne savait pas parler, mais ça au moins, il pouvait lui dire.

- Je…Ca me manque.

- Quoi ?

- Ca. Toi, moi, Ça me manque de pas pouvoir t'parler. T'à l'heure, j'étais…avec Steve, mais c'était à toi que...je voulais parler.

Prononcer ces paroles avait été moins pénible qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Bien sûr, il y avait eu cette gêne, qu'il ressentait dès que la conversation devenait un peu t trop personnelle, il avait même senti une chaleur envahir son visage, mais il avait réussi à parler. C'était mieux qu'il ne puisse l'espérer.

- Ca ne sera plus comme avant Daryl, tu le sais ? J'aimerais que ça le soit mais…Ca ne pourra être comme avant. Mais Daryl, ça ne veux pas dire que ça sera pire. Ça sera…différent.

Daryl eut à nouveau la désagréable impression qu'elle lisait dans ses pensées. Etait-il à ce point transparent ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à lire en elle, lui aussi ? Alors qu'il la fixait, assise sur sa chaise, la tête tournée vers lui, il était incapable de savoir ce qu'elle pensait. Ce qu'elle ressentait. Il n'arrivait pas à lire dans son regard.

Le silence revint, palpable autour d'eux. Différent comment, hein ? Qu'entendait Kat par _différent_ ? Daryl n'aimait pas le changement, il ne l'avait jamais aimé. La relation qu'il avait avec Kat autrefois était simple, sans prise de tête. Ils n'abordaient jamais les sujets sensibles, et c'était apaisant pour Daryl. Il ne voyait pas comment cette « nouvelle relation » pourrait ne pas être pire. Alors, comme souvent lorsqu'il ne savait pas quoi dire, il demanda :

- Alors…qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Kat inspira et dit :

- Un jour, il faudra qu'on parle de tout ça. Je sais. Mais pas maintenant. Alors…Peut-on juste…faire comme si de rien n'était ? Oublier ?

Oublier. C'était ça, sa solution. Oublier. Ils étaient les champions pour oublier. C'était mauvais, Daryl le savait. Ils devaient en parler, c'était évident. Daryl devait lui expliquer, essayer tout du moins, sa réaction. Elle devait comprendre que c'était involontaire, qu'il n'était pas comme…Ils devaient en parler. Mais Daryl se sentait juste incapable de le faire maintenant. Ou un autre jour. Alors il hocha la tête. C'était plus facile.

Il inspira, profondément, et fit un pas avant, dans la ferme intention de s'assoir près de Kat. Celle-ci ne dit rien, alors qu'il prenait place sur la chaise à quelques pas d'elle, alors qu'il posait son arbalète en travers de ses jambes et qu'il étendait son bras pour attraper la couverture sur la table.

- Jody et Ralph, lança-t-il, faisant sursauter Kat qui semblait plongée dans ses pensées.

- Hein ? S'étonna la jeune femme, qui n'avait visiblement pas suivi son raisonnement.

- Ouais, euh…J et R. J'y ai pensé t'à l'heure. C'est p'être pour Jody et Ralph. T'en penses quoi ?

Daryl n'oublierait jamais le regard que Kat arbora à cet instant. Un regard qu'il aurait bien eu du mal à décrire, plus une sorte de lueur à la réflexion, mais qui lui fit penser que peut-être, peut-être, tout finirait par s'arranger.

- Je pense que c'est bien.

**A suivre...**


	22. Chapter 22

Coucou tout le monde !

Et non, miracle, je suis pas morte ! J'ai peut-être disparue de la surface de la terre dernièrement, mais vous voulez une bonne nouvelle ? I'M BACK :) Vous voulez une seconde et une troisième bonne nouvelle ? J'ai actuellement 4 chapitres d'avance (bon, bon trois et demi, mais c'est pareil^^) et je suis bientôt en vacances, pour deux mois et demi ! Bon, je ne compte pas écrire H24 durant cette période, mais en tout cas je vais faire mon possible pour finir cette fiction d'ici à fin août.

Si vous voulez une approximation, je pense que je pourrais conclure TLD d'ici à une quinzaine de pages, en comptant ceux déjà écrits. C'est pas génial ça ?

Bref, je vais finir mon blabla là, et répondre aux reviews:

CathouxXx: Ma fidèle et douce CathouxXx ! (quand je pense que je n'ai toujours pas reviewer ton dernier chapitre...). Dans la série des chapitres où il ne se passe rien mais où tout avance, tu vas être servie avec celui-là !

C'est dur qu'avec T-Dog tout est plus simple. D'une parce qu'on a aucune espèce d'informations sur son passé, donc ça laisse une grande liberté, mais surtout parce qu'il n'est pas, il faut bien l'avouer, un personnage qui a énormément de place dans la série. Tout ce qui caractérise T-Dog, c'est le fait qu'il fait ce qu'il a à faire et qu'il est toujours là, mais sorti de ça... Ce n'est pas par exemple comme Michonne qui est un personnage dont on ne sait rien dans la série, mais qu'il a une forte présence. Donc je pense qu'on pourrait créer mille et un T-Dog très différents qui soient quand même fidèles à l'original. Mais le compliment me va droit au cœur !  
Quant-à Michonne...je dirais qu'étrangement, j'arrive plus facilement à décrire des personnages renfermés que ceux qui sont trop exubérants. Je sais, je suis mal foutue :)

Eheh, tu as AIME cette scène ! Ce qui est un exploit, je suis bien d'accord, et j'en suis terriblement fière :) Bon, je sais ce que tu vas dire: tu n'aimes pas Andrea, et rien ne te fera changer d'avis :) Mais je ne renonce pas !

Pour la petite anecdote... l'histoire de J et R n'était pas prévu à la base. c'est après avoir envoyer la première version du chapitre à Boney et grâce à ses conseils que j'ai revu une grande partie du chapitre et que j'ai rajouté cette petite histoire. Ravie que ça t'ait plu en tout cas. Et clairement, les choses sont loin d'être évidentes entre Kat et Daryl. Et ce petit affrontement n'est qu'un minuscule pas l'un vers l'autre...

Shadows1399: Merci pour ta review ;) Effectivement, c'est une question intéressante...Vont-ils se sauter dessus ? Mystère mystère...

Merci à **TheBoneyKingOfNowhere** pour sa correction et ses conseils qui rendent ce truc lisible !

Pour tout les autres: n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez :) Vous avez même le droit de me dire dire que vous détestez, c'est pas merveilleux ça ?

Sur ce, bon chapitre!

* * *

**Chapitre 22**

Le bocal glissait contre le pantalon de toile. Il était fermement plaqué entre les deux jambes musclées, tenu au niveau des genoux, mais la pression qu'exerçait la main sur le bouchon faisait tourner le verre de droite à gauche, rendant encore plus difficile l'opération, qui consistait alors à ouvrir le contenant de nourriture. Des petits pois, pour être exact. Foutus petits pois…

Andrea grogna, un mélange d'impatience et de colère, et changea de position, gardant le bocal en l'air pendant qu'elle bougeait ses jambes qui s'engourdissaient. L'intérieur de ses cuisses la lançait, à cause de ces _foutus petits pois_, et elle dirigea sa main droite vers la peau blessée, dans l'intention de la masser. Son geste se stoppa net lorsqu'elle réalisa. Elle sentit une colère sourde s'emparer d'elle, de même qu'un irrépressible besoin de jeter le bocal loin d'elle, de le lancer contre le mur, de le voir exploser en morceaux comme si cela allait réduire sa rage. La main qui tenait le bocal se resserra davantage autour du verre, et son bras frissonna sous la colère contenue. Elle était à deux doigts de réaliser sa vision. Au dernier moment, alors même qu'elle levait le bras, une pensée s'insinua en elle. Si elle faisait ça, elle gâchait de quoi nourrir la moitié des survivants. Sept rations, mises à la poubelle car elle ne savait pas se contenir. Elle était plus forte que ça… Andrea souffla, laissant la boule de rage se dissoudre lentement dans sa gorge, et baissa doucement l'avant-bras, lâchant le bocal lorsque celui-ci fut posé sur un des plans de travail sali par la crasse.

Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne. Elle ne devait pas se laisser emporter par sa colère provoquée par l'impuissance qu'elle ressentait depuis…depuis l'incident. Elle devait être plus forte que ça. Plus forte que durant les deux dernières semaines, où elle s'était souvent illustrée par son incapacité à rester calme. La même vague de colère qui l'avait assaillie quelques secondes auparavant s'insinuait en elle, balayait toute pensée rationnelle, ne laissant plus que ce gouffre de désespoir, de peur, qu'il fallait qu'elle comble, à tout prix. Elle ne connaissait qu'un moyen de le combler. Un geste violent, irréfléchi, un geste qui signifiait qu'elle avait le pouvoir, qu'elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait. Pendant quelques secondes, ces quelques secondes où elle laissait échapper sa colère, elle se sentait forte, elle n'était plus diminuée par son moignon, elle était invincible. Ce sentiment était grisant, et Andrea avait failli s'y perdre, plusieurs fois. La prison et ses occupants en avaient été les témoins. Ces accès de colère étaient violents et avaient surpris les survivants par leur férocité. Andrea s'en voulait de se laisser aller de la sorte, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, il fallait qu'elle le fasse.

Le premier datait de sa sortie de l'infirmerie, peu de temps après le passage de Michonne. T-Dog et Glenn lui avaient servi d'appui tant elle était faible, et avec appréhension, elle avait rejoint la salle commune, s'attendant aux regards emplis de pitié des autres. Lorsqu'elle avait passé la porte, elle avait scruté chaque visage, comme pour les défier de faire la moindre remarque, comme pour les défier d'agir autrement à présent. Ils avaient pris garde à ne pas la regarder alors qu'elle s'avançait dans la salle, qu'elle s'asseyait à une des tables. Elle avait néanmoins senti leurs regards sur elle, et elle avait davantage serré la fourchette qu'elle tenait, tentant de ne pas céder à la colère. Malgré l'heure tardive, Carol lui avait réchauffé un plat, des nouilles accompagnées de légumes en boite, et Andrea avait mangé, en silence. Un bout de courgette faisait de la résistance contre son ustensile, aussi elle avait tout naturellement avancé son autre main pour s'aider. Mais seul un bandage drapé autour de son moignon avait envahi sa vision. Une rage sans nom l'avait alors enveloppée. Elle avait eu envie de hurler, de frapper, de pleurer et ce trop-plein d'émotions avait jailli hors d'elle tel un geyser. Andrea avait observé, incrédule, l'assiette percuter le mur, les morceaux s'éparpillant autour de l'impact. Elle avait regardé son bras valide, encore levé en l'air, et elle avait compris, après coup, que c'était elle qui venait de la lancer. Elle s'était retournée vers les autres, ouvrant la bouche dans une tentative d'excuse, mais les regards qui pesaient sur elle, cette pitié, pour elle qui n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, avaient menacé de raviver sa colère, et elle s'était enfuie, rejoignant sa cellule.

Des événements de ce genre s'étaient répétés au cours des jours qui avaient suivi, prenant pour cible tantôt ses propres affaires, tantôt celles des autres, sans qu'Andrea ne puisse refréner ce besoin de détruire. C'était comme une drogue, c'était irrépressible, elle avait l'impression de ne plus être elle-même dans ces moments et ça lui plaisait. Dieu que ça lui plaisait ! Mais ces instants ne duraient jamais, et la vague de colère s'en allait, la laissant encore plus misérable qu'elle ne l'avait été auparavant. Elle comprenait dorénavant à quel point les addictions étaient dangereuses. Andrea aurait elle-même tout donné pour rejoindre ces instants de pure puissance, mais elle ne pouvait pas, ces moments étaient destinés à être éphémères, telle une étoile filante dans le ciel de sa vie.

Elle ne devait plus succomber, c'était la seule solution pour ne plus ressentir cette solitude, cette impression lorsqu'elle regardait, haletante, l'objet de sa colère gisant sur le sol. Celle d'avoir encore une fois été faible.

Le bruit de la porte s'ouvrant fit sursauter Andrea. Elle se retourna brusquement vers l'origine du bruit, et soupira, un mélange d'agacement et de soulagement, lorsqu'elle reconnut Lori. Elle n'avait envie de voir personne, surtout pas dans cet état, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de constater que Lori était la moins mauvaise des compagnies. La future maman se traîna difficilement dans la cuisine, tenant son ventre qui commençait à prendre de la place dans ses mains. Maussade mais néanmoins inquiète, Andrea interrogea :

- Tu devrais pas être couchée ? Je croyais que notre docteur en titre t'avait interdit de bouger ?

Andrea ne put empêcher le ton légèrement sarcastique de filtrer dans sa voix. Elle s'en voulut aussitôt. Elle devait être plus forte que ça. Avec les trois semaines qui s'étaient écoulées depuis son réveil, Andrea s'était convaincue qu'elle avait pardonné à Kat. Elle avait été en colère contre la jeune femme, trop en colère, et, aussitôt qu'elle avait pu reprendre contact avec le groupe, elle avait tenté de prendre sur elle pour passer à autre chose. Dans les faits, Kat n'était pas coupable de ce qu'il lui arrivait, elle en était consciente. Du temps où elle était avocate, Andrea aurait même été la première à monter au créneau s'il y avait eu un tel manque de perspicacité de la part de la partie adverse. Kat n'avait pas coupé son bras, ou du moins, pas dans l'intention de la blesser. Elle avait voulu la sauver.

Il avait fallu à Andrea quelques jours pour se rappeler vaguement de ce qui s'était passé dans ce camion. Elle s'en était toujours souvenu, cependant, elle n'avait pas eu le cran d'y faire face en même temps que la perte de sa main. Elle avait préféré croire que c'était Kat qui avait coupé sa main, contre son avis, que Kat était responsable de son malheur. Andrea avait eu l'impression qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'adapter à sa nouvelle condition tout en se blâmant elle-même pour sa perte. Blâmer une autre personne avait été plus facile. Et c'était tombé sur Kat. Kat avait été celle qui avait donné le premier coup de hache, même si, d'après ce que les autres lui avaient raconté, c'était Daryl qui avait fini. Kat était coupable, un point c'est tout.

Dans les jours qui avaient suivi son réveil, Andrea avait plus d'une fois regretté l'absence de Dale. Dale aurait su quoi dire. Dale aurait apaisé sa souffrance, sa rancœur, sa colère, Dale lui aurait fait comprendre qu'elle avait peut-être perdu un bras, mais qu'elle n'avait pas perdu la vie, comme Amy, comme Shane, comme tant d'autres. Mais Dale était mort, lui aussi, et Andrea avait dû faire le cheminement toute seule, faire son deuil, à sa manière, quoiqu'elle n'était pas bien sûre d'y arriver, afin de pouvoir, elle l'espérait tout du moins, accepter ce qu'il lui arrivait sans en vouloir à Kat. Les relations entre Andrea et Kat étaient restées malgré tout tendues. Andrea n'avait pas forcément cherché à aller vers Kat, quant au jeune médecin, bien qu'elle ait continué à prendre soin d'Andrea, à lui refaire ses pansements, à lui faire tout un tas de test destinés à enrayer de possibles effets secondaires, qui formaient une liste bien trop longue pour Andrea, elle s'était montré distante avec sa patiente, refusant de se laisser aller en face de celle qu'elle devait soigner.

Andrea savait qu'elle avait blessé Kat. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour le remarquer. Ce qu'elle avait dit…était cruel, et injustifié, et Andrea savait que Kat avait été touchée dans son rôle de médecin, mais aussi en tant qu'humaine. Maggie lui avait rapporté ce que Kat lui avait confié sur la nuit de l'incident. Kat pensait que c'était de sa faute si Andrea avait été mordue. D'après elle, elle l'avait poussée vers le camion, afin de la faire monter, ça avait déséquilibré Andrea et elle n'avait pas pu empêcher un rôdeur de saisir son bras pour la mordre au poignet. Andrea ne savait pas si c'était vrai ou non. Tous ses souvenirs relatifs à cette soirée restaient flous, des flashs saccadés qui se succédaient les uns aux autres sans logique apparente. Andrea était bien incapable de se souvenir correctement de ce qui s'était passé. Et c'était mieux ainsi d'ailleurs.

Andrea vit Lori s'avancer davantage dans la pièce, se dirigeant vers une des chaises que les survivants avaient éparpillées dans toute la prison. Lori laissa échapper un soupir de douleur lorsqu'elle se pencha pour s'asseoir.

- Je sais, marmonna-t-elle, relevant ses yeux bleus vers son amie. Je sais, mais j'en peux plus de rester allongée à ne rien faire. Et puis, je t'ai entendue, alors j'ai pensé que tu avais peut-être aussi besoin de compagnie.

Andrea soupira. Elle n'avait pas besoin de compagnie. Elle avait besoin qu'on lui fiche la paix. Elle n'en pouvait plus de ces regards, mi pitoyables, mi angoissés, à chaque fois qu'elle faisait un pas de travers, qu'elle tombait, qu'elle se faisait mal, qu'elle jurait à cause de son bras qui percutait quelque chose, qu'elle se mettait en colère. Elle n'était pas folle nom de Dieu ! C'était pourtant l'impression qu'elle avait, lorsqu'elle se sentait observée par les mêmes personnes qui partageaient sa vie depuis plusieurs mois à présent. Elle se sentait affaiblie, une gamine qui avait besoin d'être surveillée, et elle avait horreur de ça. Elle ne voulait pas être un poids. Cependant…Andrea releva les yeux et observa le ventre énorme qu'arborait Lori. Si une personne pouvait la comprendre c'était bien Lori.

Elle aussi était diminuée, par quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas choisi, forcée d'écouter les autres et leurs conseils, forcée de devoir abdiquer à tout « pour le bébé », forcée, tout comme elle, de se contenir, de faire semblant, de répéter les mêmes éternelles paroles réconfortantes « tout va bien, je t'assure ». « Un peu fatiguée, mais ça va ». « C'est bon, je vais bien », prononcées en boucle, à tous les survivants qui lui lançaient les mêmes regards inquiets. Lori devait ressentir la même chose qu'elle. De l'impuissance.

Pour la première fois depuis son accident, Andrea ne se sentit plus diminuée face à quelqu'un d'autre. Lori ne la regardait pas avec le même regard que les autres, elle la regardait avec une sorte de compassion, dans le regard, et cela réconforta Andrea bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Et lorsqu'elle inspira, elle ressentit une sorte de libération, comme si un poids lui était soudainement retiré des épaules. Alors elle souffla, doucement et annonça :

- Je devais ouvrir ce bocal, dit-elle en désignant d'un vague geste du bras le contenant posé sur le comptoir. Mais…visiblement… ma main droite n'arrive pas à l'ouvrir.

Elle rit jaune suite à sa blague et fut étonnée lorsque Lori sourit à son tour. Personne ne souriait à ses blagues sur sa main. Lorsqu'elle le faisait, faible tentative pour laisser échapper un peu la pression qu'elle ressentait toute la journée, elle n'avait droit qu'à un regard ennuyé, un peu gêné, de la personne qui trouvait le jeu de mot amusant sans pour autant se décider à rire ouvertement. Ça aurait été un peu malpoli, non ? Andrea n'attendait pourtant qu'une chose. Que quelqu'un ait l'obligeance de rire à ses blagues, parce qu'elle devait le prendre comme une blague, si elle ne faisait pas, elle en pleurerait. Et Andrea refusait de pleurer.

- Amène-le-moi, sourit Lori et Andrea fronçant les sourcils l'espace d'un instant.

- Hein ?

- Le bocal. Amène-le-moi, je vais te l'ouvrir.

Andrea sourit brièvement.

- Tu vas réussir à l'ouvrir ? Toi ?

Lori posa une main sur son ventre, comme pour soulever ses propos, et glissa, un sourire mesquin aux lèvres.

- En tout cas, j'ai toujours plus de chance que toi.

Andrea ressentit un pincement au cœur en entendant cela. Elle réalisa que dorénavant, ce genre de scène ne manquerait pas de se reproduire. Elle ne pourrait pas se débrouiller, et elle devrait demander de l'aide à quelqu'un d'autre. Andrea n'aimait pas cela. Elle était du genre à toujours vouloir se débrouiller par elle-même. Pourtant elle n'aurait pas le choix. Peu importait à quel point elle trouvait cela dégradant, elle devrait s'y habituer. La vraie bêtise aurait été de continuer à chercher à se débrouiller seule tout en sachant pertinemment que ce ne serait pas possible. Alors, tentant de garder un minimum de fierté, elle récupéra le bocal sur le plan de travail et tendit la main vers Lori. Celle-ci prit la boite, et après un effort, l'ouvrit. Andrea sourit, un peu nostalgique, et reprit le bocal lorsque Lori le lui tendit. Elle versa le contenu dans une grosse casserole qui patientait sur le feu, et mit en route le gaz.

- Merci, dit-elle à Lori, qui hocha lentement la tête.

Andrea se sentait gênée, bien sûr, mais c'était moins grave que ce qu'elle pensait. Le fait que ça soit Lori y était probablement pour quelque chose. Lori avait ce truc inné pour la mettre à l'aise. Elle était heureuse d'être tombée sur la future maman ce jour-là, dans la cuisine sale.

* * *

Au même moment, Daryl, assis en haut de son perchoir, la tour de garde, sur un fauteuil grinçant, frissonna encore une fois, et tenta de se lover davantage contre la chaise. Il avait l'impression que l'air glacial s'infiltrait par tous les interstices qui se créaient entre la couverture qu'il avait étendue sur lui et son corps. Il souleva les jambes, grimaça lorsqu'une brise fraîche hérissa ses poils, et il fit passer à l'aide d'un de ses pieds la couverture sous ses chaussures. De la main, qu'il sortit l'espace d'une seconde, il plia les volants de couverture qui tombaient négligemment autour de ses jambes et les coinça sous ses cuisses. Enfin, il souleva lentement une fesse, puis l'autre, tirant profit de la place qui s'était créée ainsi pour faire passer le tissu entre lui et le fauteuil. Il soupira, congelé, et se maudit une fois de plus de n'avoir pas pris un bonnet, des lunettes de ski, ou pourquoi pas une cagoule, lorsque l'épidémie s'était déclarée. Il ne se caillerait surement pas les couilles à l'heure actuelle…

Au cours des semaines qui avaient suivi leur retour d'expédition, l'hiver s'était progressivement installé sur la campagne géorgienne. Il avait plu pendant deux semaines, une pluie froide et un vent glacial qui avaient empêché les survivants de sortir pendant presque une quinzaine, et un beau matin, il y avait quelques jours maintenant, les survivants s'étaient réveillés et avaient découvert le paysage recouvert de la neige qui était tombée durant la nuit. Et le temps avait été encore plus froid.

L'arrivée de la neige avait bien sûr été accueillie comme une attraction par les membres du groupe, eux qui la voyaient si rarement, même avant l'épidémie. L'hiver en Géorgie n'était habituellement pas aussi froid, et c'était rare lorsqu'il neigeait. Daryl n'avait pas connu plus de deux hivers sous la neige, et aucun n'avait été aussi froid que celui-là. Moins cinq degrés…Il faisait moins cinq degrés… Daryl n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il n'avait pas connu, pas une seule fois, des températures négatives et voilà qu'il se retrouvait confronté à un moins cinq degrés. « Et comme par hasard, ça arrive quand on n'a pas moyen d'se chauffer, avait-il déclaré après que Glenn lui ait annoncé la terrible vérité. »

Daryl n'aimait pas le froid. Il avait l'impression d'être sans cesse ralenti, d'avoir perdu une partie de ses réflexes comme la neige tombait sur eux. Le froid était mauvais, Daryl en était certain. Encore plus à présent. Car le froid était un ennemi, aussi mortel que les rôdeurs. Et il était presque ironique de voir comment leurs deux ennemis communs semblaient s'être alliés contre eux. Car le froid ne faisait rien aux rôdeurs. Les survivants avaient espéré, un bref instant, avec la neige qui recouvrait le paysage, que ça allait ralentir ces cadavres. Que peut-être leurs corps, n'étant plus alimentés pas la chaleur humaine, gèleraient et qu'ils resteraient coincés, incapable de bouger, sinon leurs dents, dans une tentative vaine de mordre quelque chose. Mais il n'en était rien. Le froid n'avait eu aucun impact sur ces créatures de cauchemars. Il semblait même les aider, en donnant encore plus de difficultés aux hommes pour survivre. Non content de lutter jour après jour contre ces mordeurs, le groupe devait à présent lutter contre le froid, avant qu'il ne les tétanise pour de bon. Leurs corps ne seraient peut-être pas gelés, mais Daryl était persuadé que leurs esprits finiraient par l'être.

Pfff…A trop ruminer sa mauvaise humeur, Daryl finissait par être paranoïaque… Il bougea sur sa chaise, inconfortable, et posa lourdement sa tête sur le dossier, soupirant longuement. Il s'emmerdait. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, même pour lui, Daryl s'emmerdait. Il renifla, un reniflement moqueur, envers lui-même, essayant de ne pas penser au fait qu'il commençait à faire des mimiques alors qu'il était seul. Il avait toujours recherché la solitude. Dieu, il avait passé la majeure partie de sa vie à envoyer bouler les gens qui voulaient lui tenir compagnie. Il ne s'en était jamais plaint. Pas une seule fois, il n'avait désiré la présence d'une autre personne, excepté celle de Merle, lorsqu'il avait passé une mauvaise journée mais qu'il ne se résolvait pas à boire seul comme un con dans sa cuisine, ou une présence féminine lorsque son corps le désirait. Jamais il n'avait eu besoin de…quelqu'un à qui parler.

Il était ridicule. Il était une sorte de gonzesse incapable de vivre par elle-même, voulant l'approbation de tout le monde, tout le temps. Il était pathétique…

Daryl tourna la tête vers la prison. Il réalisa qu'il aurait aimé être à l'intérieur, avec les autres. Il ne voulait pas être seul, sur son perchoir, à fixer la nature morte devant lui, les arbres dépouillés qui ne bougeaient pas, la neige tout autour qui semblait tout cacher, tout mélanger. Le truc, c'était que ces derniers temps, Daryl n'avait plus eu l'occasion d'être seul. On ne pouvait pas être seul, dans une prison, aussi grande qu'elle puisse être, il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour vous dire bonjour, vous adresser un sourire qui avait le mérite de vous faire comprendre que vous n'étiez pas seul. Il en avait été de même pour les patrouilles, et les tours de garde, puisque visiblement, tout se faisait par deux, dorénavant. Cela avait pesé sur Daryl, évidemment, et même encore maintenant il aspirait à un peu plus de tranquillité, mais il fallait croire qu'il s'y était…habitué, d'une certaine façon, et qu'il avait à présent du mal à s'en défaire, de cette satanée habitude.

Daryl pensa à Kat. Elle aurait dû être là, elle aussi. Avec lui. Si elle n'avait pas été malade et contrainte de se reposer, le temps d'aller mieux. Il remarqua avec agacement que cet état de fait l'embêtait plus qu'il ne l'aurait admis. Pas qu'il soit inquiet ou quoi, Kat n'était pas mourante, elle avait juste un rhume tenace, mais Daryl ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter son absence. Et de la chérir, tout autant.

Il se donna une claque mentale lorsqu'il réalisa que tout cela n'avait aucun sens. Ou peut-être que ça en avait trop… Daryl n'aimait plus être avec Kat. Il détestait ça. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, quoi faire, pour qu'elle le regarde comme avant, pour qu'elle sourie comme avant, pour faire disparaître cette culpabilité de son estomac. Daryl ne savait pas comment faire renaître leur relation antérieure, celle qui était tellement simple, tellement évidente, celle dans laquelle il n'avait pas besoin de penser à ce qu'il devait faire, dire, ne pas faire, ne pas dire, pour elle.

A présent, il se sentait…censuré. Par lui-même. Il détestait ça. Il n'était pas quelqu'un qui se censurait, merde ! Et certainement pas à cause d'une gonzesse. Il ne pouvait plus rigoler à propos de tout, comme avant, il avait à présent l'impression que tout prenait un double sens, un autre sens beaucoup plus dramatique, que tout ce qu'il disait ne faisait que rappeler à Kat tout ce qu'elle avait enduré. Daryl en avait plus qu'assez. Quelques fois, il avait juste envie de la secouer, de lui hurler d'aller de l'avant, et d'arrêter, une bonne fois pour toute, de le faire chier avec ces conneries !

Merde, il était harcelé ! Kat lui lançait ces regards, ceux qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, qui voulaient dire « ne va pas sur ce terrain-là, je t'avertis », ou encore ceux qu'elle avait parfois, et qui semblaient dire tellement plus de choses qu'il n'aurait pensé. Daryl détestait les sous-entendus, autant qu'il détestait les rôdeurs. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas lui dire ce qu'elle voulait lui dire, pour l'amour du ciel ? Depuis qu'il avait accepté de ne pas en parler, pas maintenant, ce qui signifiait en définitive jamais, Kat n'avait pas montré le moindre signe d'un quelconque changement. Et Daryl avait promis de ne pas en parler de lui-même. Comme l'idiot qu'il était. S'il avait été un homme, il l'aurait forcé à parler, ou à le frapper, ou n'importe quoi qui aurait pu améliorer la situation.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait dit, déjà ? « Ça sera différent » ? « Pas pire, mais différent » ? Pour sûr que c'était différent, Daryl avait troqué une bonne entente contre une sorte de relation tout droit sortie d'un épisode de _Dawson_. Mais mieux ? Daryl ne voyait pas comment leur nouveau truc d'éviter tous les sujets qui fâchaient jusqu'à en être réduits à parler de la météo pouvait être mieux…que n'importe quoi, d'ailleurs. Daryl serra les poings. Il devait essayer de ramener leur relation à la normale. C'était possible, n'est-ce pas ? Il pouvait encore le faire, faire revenir la Kat qu'il avait connue, et oublier toute cette mauvaise histoire. Ne pas avoir à être confronté à…tout cela. Il secoua la tête, refusant d'y penser. Y ayant trop pensé depuis leur retour. Il ne voulait pas penser à ça, à Kat, à Ted, à ses sentiments, qu'il avait la désagréable impression de ne plus contrôler, à la drôle de place qu'avait pris Kat en lui, à la façon dont il pensait à elle, ces derniers temps, qui n'était clairement pas ce qu'il avait prévu, à la façon dont son propre corps pensait à elle…

Furieux à présent, Daryl se leva, faisait s'envoler la couverture qui tomba à ses pieds. Récupérant son arbalète, il parcourut en de grandes enjambées la petite pièce qui faisait office de tour de garde et descendit les escaliers, hélant Michonne qui revenait de sa promenade le long de l'enceinte. Il siffla entre ses dents qu'il avait besoin de prendre l'air et qu'elle n'avait qu'à prendre sa place là-haut. Michonne lui servit son fameux regard, le seul regard qu'elle avait à disposition, et Daryl présuma que celui-ci voulait dire « mais bien sûr, je t'en prie », bien qu'il en doutait.

Il ne voulait pas y penser. Il ne voulait plus penser à rien.

* * *

Kat ouvrit la porte, grimaçant, comme toujours, lorsqu'elle faisait un bruit épouvantable. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : virer toutes les satanées portes de cette foutue prison pour ne plus être réveillée la nuit lorsque qu'un survivant quittait sa cellule, ne plus sursauter dès que quelqu'un pénétrait dans une salle où elle se trouvait. Mais elle n'en fit rien. A la place, elle repositionna le sac de toile noire dans son dos, et entra dans la salle commune. Ces armes pesaient plus lourd qu'elle ne l'avait pensé…

Rick avait besoin des armes, lui avait-il dit plus tôt, dans la salle commune. Pour les nettoyer, avait-il ensuite précisé devant le regard interrogateur et un peu circonspect de Kat. D'après lui, ils avaient un peu oublié les armes ces derniers temps, et celles-ci commençaient à s'encrasser. Il était vrai que les survivants n'avaient pas bien eu à se servir de ces armes ces dernières semaines. La dernière fois que Kat avait eu une arme dans la main avait été lors de son expédition, et depuis leur retour, elle n'avait vu personne en porter. Même Rick avait délaissé son arme pour un couteau, plus léger et plus utile. Lorsqu'ils partaient patrouiller, ils prenaient toujours les mêmes armes, qui restaient docilement sur le bureau d'entrée de la prison, dans le sas séparant la salle commune de l'extérieur.

La vie était tellement facile dans la prison. Ils n'avaient plus à craindre la venue d'une horde, et cela faisait bien longtemps qu'aucun rôdeur n'approchait de la culture. La vie était presque revenue à la normale. Les survivants avaient même été prêts à quitter tout moyen de fuite pour leur petite vie confortable.

Ils avaient découvert un autre générateur, plus ancien que le nouveau système d'éoliennes, qui fonctionnait, plutôt rustiquement d'ailleurs, au pétrole. Comme les survivants avaient gardé plusieurs jerrycans d'essence au cas où, certaines personnes avaient commencé à proposer qu'ils s'en servent pour améliorer la vie quotidienne. Kat avait tout d'abord été d'accord avec eux, elle n'aurait pas non plus dit non à un peu plus d'électricité, mais Daryl l'avait rapidement convaincue du contraire. Daryl était du genre à parler peu, mais à parler bien. Et il restait très pragmatique là où la plupart des survivants agissaient avec leur cœur. Ils avaient perdu leur vie, alors ils faisaient tout pour la retrouver, quitte à agir par bêtise. Daryl ne voyait pas les choses de cette façon. Même après tous ces mois passés à la prison, il ne s'était pas une seule fois détendu, n'avait pas une seule fois baissé la garde. Daryl était un survivant, bien plus que tous les autres, car il avait compris que le monde tel qu'il le connaissait avait définitivement disparu, et que jamais il ne le retrouverait. Daryl avait tourné la page, là où les autres continuaient encore et encore à relire les mêmes mots, les mêmes phrases, espérant que la fin change.

Elle se dirigea vers Rick, qui était confortablement installé sur une table et finissait d'assembler son arme, des bouts s'éparpillant sur la table. Kat vint le rejoindre, posa le sac sur la chaise à côté de lui, répondant par un faible sourire à son merci distrait. Lasse, elle s'assit de l'autre côté, voulant tenir compagnie à l'homme.

- Tu veux m'aider pour nettoyer les armes ?

Kat le regarda avec un grand sourire. Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête, lui avouant néanmoins qu'elle n'y connaissait rien. Rick, patient, entreprit alors de lui expliquer la marche à suivre, ce qu'il fallait enlever, ce qu'il fallait vérifier, et, après deux ou trois essais infructueux, Kat ne s'en sortit pas trop mal. Cela eut tout du moins le mérite de l'occuper pendant une bonne demi-heure, le temps que Rick finisse les armes, en nettoyant cinq pendant qu'elle en faisait une.

Puis l'heure du repas sonna. Lori les rejoignit dans la salle commune, demandant à Rick d'appeler tout le monde. Celui-ci rangea les armes et décréta qu'il allait chercher les personnes dehors pendant que Kat se mettait en quête de ceux qui étaient à l'intérieur de la prison. Kat hocha la tête et, après avoir rappelé à Lori pour la énième fois qu'elle devait rester couchée, elle s'aventura dans les couloirs.

Le groupe des survivants ne se résumant qu'à quelques personnes, Kat savait exactement, où chacun était. Daryl faisait son tour de garde, en compagnie de Michonne. Kat n'était pas inquiète les concernant, puisqu'ils étaient aussi silencieux l'un que l'autre. Maggie, Glenn et Carl avaient décidé, quelques jours auparavant, qu'ils allaient s'occuper en construisant un poulailler dans lequel ils espéraient un jour pouvoir accueillir des animaux de basse-cour et fournir tout le monde en œufs, viande et cetera. Kat n'avait pas dit qu'elle trouvait cela idiot de le faire en plein hiver, elle savait pertinemment que c'était juste une excuse pour ne pas rester cloitré entre quatre murs. La neige ayant quelque peu fondu ces derniers jours, les trois amis se battaient à présent pour creuser dans la terre gelée, pour déplacer des bouts de bois qui pesaient des tonnes, et autres besognes difficiles. Kat était à dire vrai étonnée qu'ils n'aient pas encore abandonné. Carol et Beth s'étaient lancées dans une opération tricotage de tissu, leur but étant de faire des sortes de paravents pour les cellules qui n'avaient pas de murs mais une grille de fer. Pour une obscure raison, certaines cellules en bénéficiait et pas d'autres. Certains autres survivants, Steve en tête, s'étaient mis à nettoyer le reste de la prison.

Les deux anciens détenus s'étaient progressivement intégrés dans le groupe solide. La plupart restait encore méfiant, même après deux semaines, mais Steve faisait tout pour se faire apprécier, et en conséquence Hal aussi. Il avait assuré plus de tours de garde cette dernière semaine que la moitié du groupe réuni, et était toujours partant pour les travaux de force. En début de semaine, Steve avait ainsi initié une sortie en dehors de la prison pour récupérer du bois. Avec l'hiver dur qui s'annonçait et le système électrique qui ne fonctionnait que grâce à une seule éolienne miraculeusement survivante, Steve avait convaincu Rick de prendre des mesures afin de s'assurer un hiver au chaud en cas de panne. Il avait proposé de bricoler des sortes de foyers dans la salle commune, et de récupérer des buches pour le feu. Rick avait été circonspect, inquiet, il ne faisait pas confiance à l'homme qui incarnait pour lui l'autre côté, celui des criminels, celui des hommes qui n'avaient aucune espèce de moralité. Les préjugés de leur ancienne existence avaient la vie dure. Il avait refusé de l'écouter, il s'était rapidement dédouané de la décision d'envoyer d'autres hommes à l'extérieur. En tout cas, pas après ce qui s'était passé avec Andrea. Rick avait rejoint le groupe des survivants qui voulait à tout prix oublier le monde autour d'eux en se croyant invincible entre les grillages de la prison.

Mais Steve avait insisté, manquant de se mettre à dos le chef et une partie du groupe à cause de son entêtement. Steve avait compté sur Daryl pour le soutenir, mais le chasseur, plus que solitaire, l'avait envoyé promener sans ménagement, et Kat n'avait pas été surprise lorsque Steve s'était plaint auprès d'elle, pensant, bien naïvement, que Kat pourrait faire fléchir le chasseur. Kat s'était brièvement esclaffée face au visage dépité de l'homme, et, à la place, avait promis de parler à Rick.

Le leader avait finalement accepté la proposition, arguant néanmoins que les survivants décideraient chacun s'ils venaient ou non. Il ne semblait pas prêt à imposer une autre décision qui pourrait coûter la vie à un des membres de son groupe. Steve s'était empressé de se constituer un groupe d'expédition. Ainsi, il avait recruté Hal, Glenn, Maggie et T-Dog, avait récupéré quelques outils type hache et autres et avait investi les bois qui entouraient les grillages austères de la prison. Grace à cet effort, ils avaient réussi à se constituer une bonne réserve de bois pour l'hiver et Rick, épaulé par Steve avait commencé à instaurer un planning pour aller chercher chroniquement des bouts de bois.

Et, à présent que ce problème était réglé, l'ancien détenu s'occupait en nettoyant le reste de la prison, prenant la suite de Kat. Avant de partir, le matin même, il avait renseigné Kat sur leur destination, aussi la jeune femme prit tout naturellement le chemin de l'aile ouest de la prison, plusieurs couloirs débouchant sur encore plus de cellules. Elle marcha quelques minutes, en silence, ne se pressant pas non plus, et entendit rapidement le bruit des conversations devant elle. Elle avisa tout d'abord T-Dog et Steve, occupés à tirer un cadavre hors d'une cellule. Elle répondit au sourire des deux hommes, et les informa que le repas était servi. Après quelques remerciements et la promesse qu'ils arrivaient sous peu, Kat fit demi-tour et emprunta à nouveau le couloir sombre qui l'avait menée jusqu'ici. Lorsqu'elle arriva à un embranchement, Kat se décida à suivre un nouveau chemin pour rentrer, sachant pertinemment qu'elle aurait encore plusieurs minutes pour que la plupart des survivants soit à table. Elle comptait profiter de ce temps libre pour voir comment les survivants avaient avancé dans leur nettoyage et le travail qu'il restait encore à accomplir.

Kat fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était jamais passée par là auparavant. Elle s'en étonna un bref instant, trouvant incroyable qu'après toutes ces semaines passées entre ces murs il y ait encore des endroits qui lui étaient inconnus. Puis elle pensa à plusieurs salles, notamment dans les sous-sols du bâtiment qu'elle avait convenablement ignoré, et se dit que c'était probablement normal et qu'elle aurait tout le temps d'explorer ces parties qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Elle longea quelques cellules vides, passa près d'un crâne de rôdeur qui remuait faiblement sur le sol, et, dégoutée et un peu peinée, elle tira le mince couteau qu'elle avait à la taille et l'enfonça dans le front de la créature. Pour la énième fois, elle se demanda si ces anciens êtres humains avaient encore une quelconque forme de conscience, conscience du temps qui s'écoulait, conscience de leur solitude. Elle espéra que non.

Kat dépassa une porte donnant sur les latrines, et se stoppa soudainement lorsque, pénétrant dans la salle d'eau qui abritait les douches, elle tomba sur un spectacle qui la gela. Hal et Beth se tenaient côte à côte par terre, contre un des murs de carrelage blanc. L'adolescente était tournée vers l'homme, une main posée sur sa cuisse, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, tandis que l'ancien détenu lui parlait, tenant le visage enfantin au creux de sa main. Leur position, leur posture, la façon dont ils étaient détendus l'un contre l'autre n'était clairement pas celles qu'auraient dû avoir une jeune adolescente de quinze ans tout juste et d'un homme, ancien détenu qui avait dépassé la trentaine. Ils n'auraient pas dû se tenir si proches, se toucher de cette manière, comme s'ils partageaient un secret intime, un secret qui ne pouvait être compris que par eux. Kat sut tout de suite, au premier coup d'œil, que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Et une colère foudroyante la submergea. Au cours des deux semaines qui venaient de s'écouler, Kat avait tenté, par tous les moyens, de ne pas en vouloir à Hal. D'oublier. Il avait fait partie du groupe de Ted, il avait pris part à des monstruosités, mais il n'était pas coupable, non, il ne pouvait pas l'être. Kat avait refusé de croire qu'il puisse l'être. S'il avait fait ce qu'elle pensait qu'il avait fait, c'était pour s'en sortir, parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Ted les avait surement tous menacés pour se faire obéir, pas explicitement, pas en ces termes, mais la jeune femme avait suffisamment côtoyé le psychopathe pour savoir qu'il leur avait fait sentir qu'il valait mieux pour eux qu'ils obéissent. Hal avait obéi contre son gré, parce que c'était humain, après tout, de vouloir sauver sa peau, à n'importe quel prix. Tout le monde ne naissait pas héros, tout le monde ne prenait pas des décisions qui pourraient coûter leur vie, tout cela au nom de l'honneur, de la vaste notion qu'est le bien. Hal était un homme comme les autres, certainement pas un héros, mais simplement un homme qui avait atterri dans ce monde de fou et qui tentait de survivre, quitte à y laisser son âme, parce que la vie était plus importante que l'âme. Parce qu'il valait mieux ne plus pouvoir se regarder dans une glace, se détester, se mépriser, qu'être mort. Aussi morts que ceux qui le poursuivaient. Kat ne pouvait pas lui en tenir rigueur. Elle s'était persuadée qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui en tenir rigueur. Et puis, Hal s'était avéré être un homme bien. Il s'était petit à petit intégré au groupe, il avait suivi docilement Steve, sans aucun éclat. Il était toujours là pour aider les autres, il parlait, suffisamment pour qu'on ne l'accuse pas d'être cinglé, pas trop pour qu'on ne se méfie pas. Il était le caméléon par excellence.

Alors qu'elle observait l'homme caresser langoureusement le bras nu de l'adolescente, elle comprit à quel point il les avait bernés. Il était un pervers, il était comme Ted, il n'avait pas eu à attendre que Ted le force, il était d'accord, bien trop content qu'un autre homme aille dans son sens, ait les mêmes besoins pervers que lui. Il avait pris Beth pour cible, cible et victime de ses fantasmes, et il avait resserré son étau autour d'elle, doucement, lentement, pour qu'elle ne se doute pas, pour qu'elle ne fuie pas. Un peu comme un chasseur qui approchait sans bruit du gibier. Kat avait vu faire Daryl bien trop souvent pour ne pas se rappeler l'adrénaline qui courait dans ses veines alors qu'elle observait l'innocent animal, le petit être qui ne se doutait pas un seul instant que sa vie allait bientôt prendre fin. Beth était la proie. Hal le prédateur. Un prédateur de la pire espèce.

Personne n'avait vu son manège. Jamais personne ne les avait vu discuter encore, Hal était intelligent, il avait soumis Beth à sa volonté sans prévenir le reste du groupe. Il était malin. Mais il ne s'attendait surement pas à ce que Kat les surprenne. La jeune femme fit un pas en avant sans s'en rendre compte. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle ne pouvait les laisser ainsi. Elle fit un pas en avant, puis un autre et encore un autre, s'avançant vers le couple enlacé, se retenant de fondre sur eux, de les arracher l'un à l'autre, de saisir sa lame pour l'enfoncer, jusqu'à la garde, dans la nuque de Hal, pour l'empêcher une bonne fois pour toute de faire du mal. Une chose qu'elle aurait dû faire à l'instant même où ils étaient sortis de l'hôpital. Elle n'aurait jamais dû laisser cet homme entrer dans leur vie, dans leur groupe, s'immisçant telle de la vermine entre les filets, insecte méprisable dont il fallait se débarrasser.

Elle s'avança. Aussi lentement qu'un prédateur venant vers sa proie. Elle devenait le prédateur. Une partie de Kat, une infime partie d'elle, se dit qu'elle en faisait trop. Se dit qu'elle devrait réfléchir avant de sauter à des conclusions hâtives, qu'elle regretterait un jour ou l'autre. Mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. C'était au-dessus de ses forces. Il lui semblait qu'elle tenait enfin sa revanche. Contre celui qui avait fait d'elle l'ombre d'elle-même durant des semaines, qui avait brisé tant de choses autour d'elle, sa relation avec Adam, celle avec Daryl, celui qui l'avait confrontée à des choses qu'elle aurait préféré garder enfouies. Ted. Hal était devenu Ted. L'image de l'homme qui l'avait brisée. Elle allait le briser à son tour.

Kat eut un hoquet de stupeur lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle venait tout juste de penser à tuer un homme, un être humain, de sang-froid. Elle ressentit comme un poids sur l'estomac, comme une soudaine réalisation, la preuve que ce monde commençait à la pourrir, elle aussi. Elle venait juste de penser à tuer quelqu'un. Elle venait juste de penser à tuer Hal.

Sa surprise était telle qu'elle ne vit pas tout de suite que son bruit de gorge, pourtant faible, avait résonné dans la salle vide et était parvenu aux oreilles du couple. Les deux la regardaient, l'air gêné et complice de deux amants pris en flagrant délit. Kat se força à rester calme. Elle ne devait pas s'énerver. Elle devait parler à Hal, seuls. Loin de Beth. D'une voix blanche, posée, trop posée, elle articula lentement à Beth qu'ils allaient manger, qu'elle devait rejoindre les autres. Docile, l'adolescente se redressa, s'aidant du mur et vint rapidement à sa rencontre, la fixant d'un air désespéré comme pour la supplier de ne rien faire. Kat observa la jeune femme venir à elle, la dépasser, et tourna la tête pour s'assurer qu'elle avait bien quitté la pièce. Beth adressa un dernier regard à Hal avant de disparaitre derrière le mur.

- C'est pas c'que tu crois, balbutia Hal faiblement, mettant ses mains devant lui dans un dérisoire geste de défense.

Sa phrase tira Kat de sa torpeur. Elle regarda, presque surprise, comme si elle se demandait ce qu'elle faisait là, l'homme qui semblait supplier pour qu'elle le croie. Puis elle se remémora. Hal. Beth. Leur situation lorsqu'elle était arrivée. La boule de colère qui l'avait envahie plus tôt avait disparu. Au moment même où elle s'était rendu compte de ses pensées. La jeune femme savait que la boule n'était pas tout à fait partie. Qu'elle resterait là, latente, endormie dans un coin de son cerveau, prête à resurgir à n'importe quel moment. Kat était quelqu'un de sanguin, et ce n'était surement pas la première fois qu'elle manquait de s'emporter de cette manière. Masi cette fois était différente. Ce qu'elle avait ressenti était différent. Elle avait ressenti…du vide. Un vide abyssal qui l'entraînait vers le fond. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi dénuée d'émotion. Elle avait voulu tuer Hal, mais ce besoin n'était animé par aucun sentiment. Durant un bref instant, durant ce moment, infime, où elle s'était imaginé tuer Hal, elle n'avait plus été qu'une coquille vide, vide de tout sentiment, de toute sensation. Et ce fut cette constatation, plus que toutes les autres, plus que cette volonté même de tuer qui lui avait permis de reprendre le contrôle. Elle n'allait pas tuer un être humain. Pas de cette manière. Elle n'était pas comme cela. Kat se força à inspirer. Reprenant le contrôle. Revenant à l'instant présent. Loin de cette terrible vérité.

- Qu'est-ce que je crois ? interrogea-t-elle alors, bien décidée à ne pas laisser l'homme s'en tirer à si bon compte.

- Ecoute, on était juste en train d'discuter, ok ? Elle voulait d'la compagnie, elle était cool, j'ai pas réfléchi, ok ? Je suis pas comme ça, ok ? J'lui veux pas d'mal.

La répétition agaça légèrement Kat, d'autant plus qu'elle le rendit encore plus coupable à ses yeux. Il ne faisait pas rien. Il était avec Beth. Une gamine. Il la touchait d'une manière plus qu'intime. Kat n'était pas dupe à ce point.

- Ne t'approche plus d'elle, c'est compris ? siffla-t-elle, sentant la colère s'insinuer à nouveau en elle, dévastatrice.

-Qu…quoi ?

Kat écarquilla les yeux. Il avait le toupet de paraitre étonné ? N'était-ce pas évident, pourquoi elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voie ?

- Ne t'approche pas d'elle, répéta-t-elle lentement, articulant chaque syllabe pour se faire comprendre. C'était une gamine. Elle a quinze ans, merde ! Ne la touche plus, ne lui parle plus, ne fais même pas mine de la regarder, ou je te jure que tu vas le regretter.

Hal parut interloqué, l'espace d'un instant, comme s'il se demandait sur quel pied danser, avant que Kat ne voie son visage se modifier. L'air coupable, et un peu effrayé qu'il arborait jusqu'à présent fut remplacé par une incompréhension totale, ses sourcils se froncèrent brièvement, avant qu'il ne semble reprendre la manche et que son visage ne se modifie à nouveau, jusqu'à ce qu'il arbore un masque de colère. Reflet de celui de Kat.

- T'oses m'dire ça ? gronda-t-il, et Kat fut frappée par la différence du ton de sa voix. Autant celle qu'il avait eu jusqu'à présent avait été implorante, avant celle-ci était impérieuse, comme si soudainement il comprenait qu'il était le plus fort. La donne s'était inversée. Il prenait la place du prédateur.

Comme Kat ne répondait rien, trop choquée pour articuler quoi que ce soit, il ajouta :

- T'oses m'donner des ordres, c'genre d'ordre, après c'que t'as fait ? T'veux c'j'rafraichisse la mémoire, p'être ?

La moitié des mots étaient mâchés, mais cela n'empêcha pas d'envoyer un frison le long de son échine. Elle savait exactement ce que l'homme allait lui ressortir.

- Ça n'a rien à voir, clama-t-elle fortement, tenant de reprendre le contrôle de la discussion. Elle avait sous-estimé Hal. Elle l'avait cru faible, parce qu'elle ne l'avait vu que faible, docile, le genre d'homme qui ne faisait pas de vague, qui obéissait aveuglement, qui ne prenait jamais l'initiative. Elle l'avait cru, bien naïvement, et à présent qu'elle était confrontée à cet autre Hal, au Hal fort, dominateur, colérique, elle se noyait. Hal eut un rire sans joie, et répliqua :

- Rien à voir ? T'fous d'ma gueule ? T'oses m'dire d'pas m'approcher d'elle, alors qu'tu baises un autre mec derrière le dos d'ton copain ? Qui parle d'honnêteté, maintenant ?

- Tu n'sais pas ce qui se passe entre moi et Adam.

- Ah ouais ? Tu lui as dit, au moins, ce qui s'est passé à l'hosto ? C'que toi et le chasseur de mes deux-là, avez fait…

- Ferme-la !

Les mots claquèrent comme une gifle. Hal eut même l'impression de reculer d'un pas tant la voix était emplie de haine et…de tristesse aussi. La tristesse de Kat fut tellement frappante, tellement omniprésente, que Hal s'en voulut aussitôt. Il lui était à présent évident que la jeune femme ne s'en était pas bien sortie, qu'elle n'avait pas encaissé, et lui jeter ça à la figure était comme lui planter un couteau dans le dos. Il resta immobile, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, et regarda, impuissant, la jeune femme se retourner comme si elle n'arrivait plus à soutenir son regard et partir, ne remarquant pas la forme qui tentait de se cacher dans un renforcement du mur.

* * *

Il avait besoin de la voir. Il avait besoin de lui parler, il avait besoin qu'elle soit là, pour lui, rien que pour lui, comme toujours, pour l'aider, à comprendre, à passer au-dessus, à oublier, à s'en sortir. Pour le consoler. Il avait besoin d'elle.

Ces phrases résonnaient en boucle dans son esprit, accompagnant chacun de ses pas alors qu'il parcourait le couloir sombre, seulement éclairé par la pâle lueur de la lune pleine qui filtrait difficilement entre les barreaux des fenêtres. La nuit était tombée sur la prison, de plus en plus tôt à mesure que l'hiver s'installait sur la campagne géorgienne. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que le noir s'abattait pendant l'heure du repas, et les économies d'électricité qu'étaient obligés de faire les survivants les incitaient de plus en plus à partir se coucher dès la fin du repas. Il venait juste d'alimenter les foyers de la salle commune en bois pour la nuit, ruminant ses sombres pensées durant le processus, et il était bien décidé à présent à la voir. Il avait besoin d'elle.

Cette évidence lui était soudainement apparue alors qu'il avalait par petites bouchées le repas, des petits pois en boite, concocté par les femmes du groupe. Il avait besoin d'elle. Il le savait. C'était la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser depuis…Il serra les dents. Ne voulant pas se rappeler. Se rappelant quand même.

Il n'avait pas prévu de passer par là pour rentrer. Il allait prendre le couloir qu'il prenait tous les jours pour rentrer, le plus court, celui que tous connaissaient, car il passait près de là où ils dormaient, mais il était arrivé à cet embranchement, comme chaque jour, auquel il prenait à gauche, immanquablement, et il avait lui avait semblé entendre un bruit. Un éclat de voix. Humain. Il s'était stoppé, surpris, et avait jeté un bref coup d'œil vers l'autre passage, se demandant s'il avait rêvé. Se demandant qui pouvait s'y être aventuré. Se demandant s'il y avait un danger. Personne n'allait dans cette partie de la prison. Ils ne l'avaient pas encore nettoyée et des cadavres de rôdeurs finissaient de pourrir entres les murs tachés de sang. Tout était sûr, évidemment, ils avaient tué tous les rôdeurs, néanmoins… Et si…si l'un d'eux leur avait échappé ? Si l'un d'eux était toujours en vie, coincé là-bas, trop stupide pour trouver la sortie mais suffisamment malin pour les mordre s'il se retrouvait face à eux.

Il s'était rapidement alerté, pensant à mille-et-une hypothèses, toutes plus effroyables les unes que les autres. Effroyables, et possibles. Et, dans chacune de ces hypothèses, dans chacune de ces possibilités, il y avait un mort. L'un des membres de son groupe, qui n'avait pas fait attention, qui s'était aventuré là-bas pour une raison qui échapperait pour toujours aux autres survivants, et qui avait eu la malchance de croiser la route d'un rôdeur, incapable de se défendre, car, bien évidemment, plus personne ne portait d'arme à l'intérieur depuis bien longtemps. Il pouvait presque entendre les cris d'horreur, les râles morbides, son imagination prenant appui sur la réalité, ses souvenirs, les nombreuses fois où il avait dû assister à de telles scènes.

Alors, et malgré sa peur grandissante, il avait emprunté ce couloir sombre, prenant à la main le tournevis dont il s'était servi plus tôt et qui trainait depuis dans l'une de ses poches arrières. Il s'était avancé, en silence, jusqu'à la salle d'eau qui desservait une bonne vingtaine de cellules. Et il s'était stoppé. A quelques pas de l'entrée de la salle de douche. Stoppé par une voix. Celle de Kat. Il s'était attendu à tout, sauf à cela. Il avait été tellement surpris qu'il s'était plaqué contre le mur le plus proche, afin que Kat ne le voie pas. Il avait pensé, un bref instant, que ce n'était pas bien, qu'il n'avait pas le droit de l'espionner ainsi mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se raisonner, il entendit une autre voix. Masculine. Qu'il reconnut comme étant celle de Hal. Hal parlant de lui.

Il serra violemment les poings, et pressa le pas, comme pour distiller le souvenir dans le sol sous lui. Il ne voulait pas y penser. Il ne pouvait pas. Il se mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'y avait pas déjà pensé, le soir, lorsque Kat était de garde et qu'il était seul dans son lit, à cogiter. Il y avait pensé, évidemment, à chaque fois que Kat évitait son regard, à chaque fois qu'elle le fuyait pour le rejoindre. L'hypothèse s'était imposée dans son esprit, lorsque Kat était rentrée, changée, l'évitant encore et encore, et ses relations avec…l'autre avaient changé, elles aussi, mais d'une autre façon. Il l'avait senti, même lui, que c'était différent. Alors, bien sûr, il y avait pensé.

Mais à présent, ce n'était plus juste une hypothèse. Ce n'était plus quelque chose qu'il pouvait rejeter loin de son esprit parce que ne voulait pas y penser. Parce qu'il n'avait pas la force d'y penser. Non, dorénavant, c'était réel. C'était prouvé. Prouvé par un aveu. « T'oses m'dire d'pas m'approcher d'elle, alors qu'tu baises un autre mec derrière le dos d'ton copain », « Tu lui as dit, au moins, ce qui s'est passé à l'hosto ? C'que toi et le chasseur de mes deux-là, avez fait ».

Adam s'arrêta devant une porte de cellule, la bonne, il souffla, sûr de lui, incapable de penser, et l'ouvrit. Il fit face à une femme, la bonne, celle dont il avait besoin, dont il avait toujours eu besoin, et, alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour lui demander ce qu'il faisait là, il s'avança et colla ses lèvres sur les siennes. Celles d'Alicia.

* * *

**A suivre...**


	23. Chapter 23

Héhé voici enfin le chapitre 23 ! Je suis en vacances, j'ai plein de temps pour écrire donc je compte bien arrêter d'être en retard et reprendre une publication régulière !

Soso77G: Je suis vraiment désolée pour l'attente entre deux chapitres ! Promis, j'essaie d'améliorer ça ! Merci tout plein pour les compliments ! Ca me fait battre le coeur plus fort, des papillons dansent autour de moi et...bref. T'as saisi l'idée ;) Je suis ravie que tu aimes mon Daryl. Ca aurait été vraiment inadmissible que j'en fasse un de non réaliste. Et puis j'adore développer mes personnages au niveau psychologique, que ce soit des personnages inventés ou non. Quant-à, elle a quand même pas mal cherché ce qui s'est passé avec Adam et Alicia ;) Pour finir, tu as déja vu DAryl se confier ? Donc je vais dire que oui, il va se confier, mais peut-être pas le de la façon que tu attends ;)

CathouxXx: Whoa, la grande review ! Je promets pas que la réponse sera aussi impressionnante, mais je vais tenter de répondre à tout !  
Ah, je suis tellement fière de moi t'imagines même pas ! J'ai réussi, en partie, mais j'ai réussi quand même ! Héhé! Andrea était toute trouvé pour ce genre de scène: elle est typiquement la fille qui a besoin de prouvé aux autres qu'elle peut le faire, tout le temps et pour tout. Et out d'un coup elle ne peut plus à cause d'une chose devant laquelle elle est impuissante. Mais cela ne concerne pas seulement Andrea, il s'agit d'un monde où impuissance a tendance à rimer avec mort. Les vieux et les handicapés font pas long feu en générale (Mais alors, comment fait donc Hershel ?).  
Pour l'idée du bocal et tout, j'avoue avoir pioché dans mes souvenirs :) J'étais aussi du genre à casser tout ce qui me tombait sur la main quand je me sentais pas bien, et généralement cela finissait avec ma main rencontrant un mur :) Une main cassée a plus ou moins cessé ça ;)

Oui, la neige est peu courante en Géorgie mais elle existe ! Il en ait tombé deux fois cet hiver ;)  
Si tu savais...Cette scène là à l'origine n'était pas du tout pareille, je l'ai réécrite entièrement après passage de ma béta ;) Et finalement je crois que j'ai bien fait ! Pour Daryl, effectivement il ne sait pas ce qu'il veut. Il ne sait même pas s'il veut de Kat, c'est pour dire...On imagine bien qu'il n'a pas eu plein de petites amies non plus donc il est novice en la matière et plutôt le genre à penser que "Les filles c'est chiants, point barre".

Hal ! J'adore Hal ! C'est l'anti-pas héros parfait ! Il a été plutôt discret depuis son arrivée, mais c'était pas parce qu'il n'avait pas de caractère mais plutôt parce que c'est stratégique, ce que Kat réalise à ce moment là. Hal n'est peut-être pas un tueur, mais il a vécu en prison, ce qui transforme pas mal, et il a vécu l'épidémie. Il n'est pas aussi doux qu'un agneau en train de naître ;)  
Je suis moi aussi une grande fan de tout ce qui est "regarde la vraie nature des gens, regarde", et c'est ce qui se passe entre Kat et Hal. Ils ne se sont pas rendu compte de ce qu'ils sont capables de faire parce qu'ils sont dans la prison, dans une sorte de société malgré tout, mais dès que cette société menace de s'écrouler (et c'est ce que représente le couple Hal/Beth), alors là la véritable nature des gens apparaît. Kat devient capable de tuer de sang froid, Hal semble plus menaçant que jamais, et ce n'est plus la loi de la raison qui gouverne, mais la loi du plus fort.

Adam ! Enfin la fin d'un calvaire ! Parce qu'il faut bien le dire, la relation Kat/Adam était devenu un calvaire. Beaucoup trop de "je te veux plus, mais je te veux quand même, enfin pas vraiment, mais je suis jaloux", pour le bien de tout le monde. Après tant de disputes, de méfiance et de trahison, c'était obligé que ça pète à un moment ou à un autre. Et je pense sincèrement qu'il fallait un événement comme celui-là pour décider les deux à passer à autre chose. Faut être honnête, ils ne sont plus ensemble depuis un certain temps maintenant, enfin, plus vraiment ensemble.  
Quant à Alicia, ne t'en fait pas, on saura plus de choses sur elle à l'avenir, mais ne t'attends pas à tout savoir ;)

Roselia001: Merci tout plein pour ta review ! Je suis toujours aussi ravie d'avoir de nouveaux lecteurs, et je suis ravie que ça t'ait plû pour l'instant. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

Tit-loup: Si tu aimes Kat, alors on est fait pour s'entendre ! Mais dans ce cas-ci, je me dois de prendre la défense d'Adam ! Après tout, Kat s'est vraiment mal conduit avec lui et il croit, au moment où il embrasse Alicia que Kat l'a trompé avec Daryl. Alors bon, c'est pas la façon la plus mature de réagir que d'embrasser une autre, mais on fait ce qu'on peut avec ce qu'on a ! :) en tout cas, merci pour ta review, et j'espère que la suite sera à ton gout !

: Je n'ai pas fini de corriger tout ce que tu as pointé parce que je suis en peine écriture, mais je promets de le faire !  
Pour Andrea, effectivement elle supplie Kat de lui couper son bras. C'est a ce moment le seul moyen de la sauver et elle les ait. Le problème, quand elle se réveille, c'est que l'adrénaline est redescendue et tout ce qu'elle voit c'est qu'elle a perdu une main. C'est vraiment affreux, ça le serait pour n'importe qui, et elle a besoin de trouver un coupable. Cela tombe sur Kat parce qu'elle est médecin, tout simplement. De plus, bien sur, elle supplie Kat de le faire, mais elle allait mourir, tandis que là elle va bien, elle est en vie et pour elle le fait que Kat ait coupé son bras s'apparente à présent à de la trahison et à une sorte de condamnation puisque ses chances de survies sont amoindris. Ce n'est donc plus Kat qui lui sauve la vie mais Kat qui la condamne. Comme Kat qui en veut à Daryl pour une chose sur laquelle il n'a aucun contrôle, Andrea ne peut pas être rationnelle, pas tout de suite, c'est trop tôt.

Et voici donc la suite que tu attendais tant !

Un grand merci à **TheBoneyKingOfNowhere** pour sa correction et ses bons conseils.

**Chapitre 23**

-Je maintiens qu'on devrait lui dire.

-Non, ça ne nous regarde pas, d'accord ? S'il veut lui dire, il lui dira.

-Ouais, bien sûr, tu crois vraiment qu'il va lui dire, Glenn ? Tu rêves ! On sait tous les deux qu'il ne le fera pas. Et un jour, Kat va être au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment, et elle va les surprendre. Alors tu crois pas qu'il vaudrait mieux, _pour elle_, qu'on lui dise ?

-Maggie, je ne crois pas que l'apprendre par une autre personne soit bien mieux.

-Si j'étais Kat, je préférerais ça, tu vois….

-Je préférerais quoi ?

Le couple se tourna brusquement vers l'origine de la nouvelle voix, un air de profonde incrédulité, et peut-être même de culpabilité, se plaçant aussitôt sur leur visage fatigué. Tout pris à leur discussion sur ce qu'il convenait, ou non, de faire dans une situation délicate comme celle-là, ils n'avaient pas entendu quelqu'un s'approcher jusqu'à pouvoir entendre leur conversation. Sous le regard dardant de Kat les deux baissèrent les yeux comme des enfants pris en flagrant délit. Maggie se mit à contempler le vieux mur crasseux à sa droite d'un air fasciné, tandis que Glenn trouva tout à coup le bout de ses chaussures extrêmement plaisant à regarder.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda à nouveau Kat, qui fronça les sourcils face au malaise qu'elle ressentait entre elle et le couple.

Glenn leva les yeux vers Maggie et fut surpris de voir les yeux verts de Maggie le dévisageant. Ils échangèrent un regard, comme si un coup d'œil échangé pouvait les mettre d'accord là où dix minutes de débat intense avaient échoué. Glenn gémit lorsqu'il vit l'éclat de détermination qui brillait dans les pupilles de sa petite amie. Elle allait lui dire. Peu importait ce qu'il lui avait dit plus tôt, toutes les preuves, les arguments qu'il avait rassemblés pour essayer de lui faire changer d'avis, elle allait lui dire, évidemment. Il ne connaissait personne d'aussi têtue que Maggie. Et il avait toujours été incapable de la contenir. Dès leur rencontre, elle avait été plus forte que lui, et il avait passé son temps à s'écraser devant elle, abdiquant à chacune de ses demandes. Maggie n'en avait jamais abusé, et il se connaissait suffisamment pour espérer, espérer très très fort, qu'il dirait non si la situation l'exigeait, mais en cet instant il ne sut pas comment l'arrêter. Maggie n'avait pas la même logique que lui, elle avait une logique de _fille_. Il était sincèrement persuadé que les hommes et les femmes n'avaient pas la même façon de réfléchir, et que ces dernières partageaient entre elles une sorte de compassion qui allait au-delà de celle que les hommes avaient entre eux, ou tout du moins de ce que Glenn avait connu.

Elle allait lui dire. Glenn serra les dents d'anticipation et regarda autour de lui, cherchant une porte de sortie. Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de trouver une solution pour ne pas assister à ce massacre, Maggie commença :

-Ecoute…Kat…j'ai quelque chose à te dire… Je sais pas trop comment te l'annoncer. Ouais, je sais même pas s'il y a aucune façon de l'annoncer.

Kat soupira, sentant le mal de tête se pointer à nouveau. Elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, l'esprit trop obsédé par sa dispute avec Hal de la veille. Elle avait parcouru la prison en long, en large et en travers, frôlant chaque partie du grillage taché de sang et de rouille. Elle était allée dans l'infirmerie et, incapable de dormir, elle avait fait l'inventaire des médicaments qu'ils avaient, elle avait nettoyé chaque ustensile, chaque scalpel, refait les boites de secours. Elle y avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit, concentrée, la fatigue finissant par la laisser en paix.

Puis, vers cinq heures du matin, alors qu'un semblant de luminosité avait commencé à se pointer à l'horizon, Kat avait quitté le bâtiment pour se diriger vers les voitures dans l'intention de reformer les provisions. Elle ouvrit les coffres, sortit les caisses de vivres que les survivants avaient placées là en cas de besoin, si jamais ils devaient quitter la prison en catastrophe, et compta chaque boite, avant de tout remettre en place. Elle y ajouta une trousse de secours dans chacune, et quelques garnisons de piles. Personne n'en avait encore mis là, tous persuadés qu'ils n'en auraient plus l'utilité dans la vie quotidienne. Kat n'était pas du même avis. Selon elle, plus les survivants avaient la possibilité de s'en servir, plus ils s'en serviraient, peu importait qu'ils en aient besoin ou pas. Les piles étaient bien mieux ici.

Lorsque Carol s'était levée, avant sept heures, Kat lui avait tenu compagnie, puis elle était allée se laver avant que tout le monde se lève. Elle avait rempli la grande bassine qui servait à leurs ablutions matinales d'eau chaude chauffée dans la grande marmite, et s'était enfermée avec un savon et une serviette dans la salle qui jouxtait la cuisine, une petite salle qui avait probablement servi de centre de garde pour les surveillants pénitenciers. Le groupe avait installé de grands draps devant la fenêtre qui séparait les deux pièces, et elle servait dorénavant de salle de bain. Le temps de se laver les cheveux qu'elle n'avait pas touchés depuis une semaine, durée réglementaire pour économiser l'eau et le shampoing, d'ôter la crasse qui s'incrustait à la vitesse de la lumière dans sa peau, et elle s'était dirigée à nouveau vers la salle commune, surprenant une conversation qu'elle aurait mieux fait d'éviter.

Alors, fatiguée, blasée et légèrement agacée, elle répliqua :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Les yeux de Maggie s'agrandirent. Elle sembla remarquer que Kat n'était pas prête à supporter l'espèce de suspense qu'elle avait mis en place. Alors elle baissa la tête, la releva et avoua, à demi-mots :

-Tout à l'heure, on a vu…enfin, on voulait pas, mais on est passé devant et on n'a pas pu ne pas voir que…enfin que…

La jeune femme soupira, échangea un regard avec Genn et acheva dans un souffle :

-Tu devrais aller voir la cellule d'Alicia.

Kat fronça les sourcils, observa attentivement Maggie qui ne semblait pas prête à lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait voir dans la cellule d'Alicia ? Cette dernière avait-elle un problème ? Était-elle malade ? Kat trouva l'idée absurde, Maggie n'hésiterait pas de la sorte avant de lui dire ça. C'était forcément plus grave. Ou alors…quelque chose qu'Alicia ne voulait pas qu'elle sache. Un lourd secret ? Mais quel genre de secret était encore important à l'heure actuelle ?

Malgré elle inquiète, Kat tourna les talons, se dirigeant à grands pas vers la porte qui donnait sur les cellules, ne voyant pas le regard exaspéré que Glenn servit à Maggie. Dans le couloir, Kat sourit à T-Dog qui, sortant de sa chambre, se battait avec sa ceinture, et salua Michonne qui venait vers elle, son katana à la main. Elle était la seule survivante qui continuait à se déplacer n'importe où avec son arme. Même Daryl, pourtant très attaché à son arbalète et du genre extrêmement prudent, délaissait souvent l'arme dans l'enceinte de la prison. Kat dépassa quelques cellules supplémentaires puis s'arrêta finalement au niveau de celle d'Alicia.

Plantée devant la porte d'acier elle hésita, un étrange pressentiment lui enserrant l'estomac. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, c'était idiot, complètement impensable qu'elle sente son cœur commencer à battre bien plus fort qu'il n'aurait dû, comme pour se préparer à la mauvaise nouvelle qui allait s'abattre sur elle. C'était tellement idiot, tellement pas elle, elle qui était si terre à terre, refusant toujours de se laisser aller à ces conneries de superstitions, elle n'était pas une stupide voyante et elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait voir, elle ne savait même pas s'il y avait quelque chose à voir, et c'était stupide, complètement stupide, de fixer cette porte comme si un clown allait soudainement l'ouvrir pour l'asperger d'eau en criant : « surprise! ». Alors, agacée par son comportement, agacée par la nuit blanche qu'elle venait de passer, agacée par les insinuations de Maggie qui marchaient un peu trop bien sur elle, Kat inspira longuement et ouvrit en grand la porte, provoquant un fracas monumental du fait des gonds qui grincèrent bruyamment. Pendant un bref instant, Kat fouilla vaguement la pièce des yeux, surprise lorsqu'elle ne vit pas Alicia debout au milieu de la cellule comme elle s'y était attendue. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur le lit superposé, à droite de la porte en acier. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'Alicia, complètement interloqués, qui la fixaient alors qu'elle tentait de cacher sa poitrine du drap gris. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'Adam, et Kat stoppa son geste pour rentrer dans la pièce, la bouche ouverte, l'esprit hors service. Adam était allongé à côté d'Alicia, et s'était rapidement redressée au bruit de la porte s'ouvrant, son torse nu se dévoilant derrière le corps d'Alicia.

Il y eut un moment de flottement, un moment tel que pendant un instant même le bruit des conversations qui s'élevaient depuis la salle commune se tut, comme si tout le monde respectait la scène dramatique qui se déroulait à quelques mètres d'eux.

Puis Adam tira sa main de sous la couverture, la brandissant vers Kat alors que sa bouche, jusque-là ouverte en un cri muet, commençait à bredouiller :

-K…Kat…j...je…

Kat entendait déjà les excuses dénuées de sens qu'il ne penserait surement pas, des mensonges, éhontés, prononcés dans un besoin impérieux de se faire pardonner, comme si le pardon pouvait être accordé grâce à seulement quelques mots qui sonneraient horriblement faux. « Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois », « Je ne le voulais pas », « Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé », autant de formules toutes faites, trop largement employées dans les films jusqu'à en devenir des paroles universelles, du genre qu'on emploie toujours parce qu'on ne sait pas trop quoi dire d'autre et que, évidemment, cela marche dans les films, non ? Alors Kat, qui ne voulait pas entendre ça, qui n'était pas capable d'entendre ça, baissa les yeux, quittant le regard affolé et coupable d'Adam pour murmurer :

-C'est rien. Tout va bien.

* * *

Kat pénétra dans l'armurerie improvisée où ils avaient rassemblé toutes les armes qu'ils possédaient. Ils comptaient laisser les armes de la prison dans l'autre armurerie, au cas où. Elle s'attira le regard surpris de Daryl qui était en train de charger un pistolet. Elle se stoppa quelques secondes sur le pas de la porte, sa main collée au battant alors que le chasseur fronçait les sourcils. Il savait que la jeune femme n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, Carol le lui avait confié un peu plus tôt, et s'était plutôt attendu à ce que Kat aille se coucher à présent, pas qu'elle vienne le voir. Mais Kat détourna rapidement le regard pour s'avancer dans la salle, l'ignorant superbement. A la place, le chasseur la vit prendre un fusil, celui qu'elle prenait toujours pour aller patrouiller, et la machette qui trainait dans une caisse remplie de couteaux plus ou moins longs, qui ressemblaient plus ou moins à des épées. Elle sortit une boite de cartouches, en plaça deux dans la chambre de l'arme, frappa d'un coup de main pour fermer le clapet et réassembla le canon avec la crosse. Elle versa une petite douzaine d'autres munitions dans la poche latérale de son sac à dos, avant de glisser la machette dans le fin étui en cuir qu'elle avait confectionné et qui pendait à sa ceinture.

Il suivit ses mouvements en silence, interrogateur, mais ne résista pas à la tentation de demander, alors qu'elle plaçait une bouteille d'eau dans son sac :

-Tu fais quoi ?

Kat daigna à peine le regarder :

-J'pars en patrouille.

Daryl lâcha une balle qui roula sur la table. Il rétorqua, étonné :

-On n'est pas d'patrouille, aujourd'hui. C'est Steve et…

-Et Hal, ouais, je sais. J'ai proposé à Steve de venir avec lui. Hal a d'autres choses à faire, visiblement.

-Mais…

-Mais quoi ?

Daryl sut en cet instant qu'il ne servait à rien de parler avec Kat. Elle était trop énervée pour l'écouter. Néanmoins curieux, et un peu inquiet, Daryl se força à continuer, se maudissant d'avance :

-Bah, t'es malade, et t'as pas dormi d'la nuit, t'es sûre que…

-T'es toubib et t'as oublié d'me l'dire ?

Daryl fut tellement surpris qu'il répondit naturellement :

-Non.

-Bah alors !

Daryl détourna les yeux, mal à l'aise. Il ne s'était jamais particulièrement soucié des autres, et voilà le résultat : il ne savait même pas comment s'y prendre. Il se maudit d'être aussi faible. Il entendait presque la voix de Merle dans sa tête, le suppliant de sa voix nasillarde de se comporter comme un homme. Merle aurait su comme réagir. Il aurait lancé une ou deux répliques cinglantes et misogynes à souhait avant de s'enfiler une rasade de bière. Mais que pouvait faire Daryl, hein ? Si Kat avait été un homme, il aurait répondu de ses poings, et si elle avait été n'importe quelle autre fille, il l'aurait traitée de salope, de conne, et il serait parti. Il ressemblait à Merle, finalement…Mais c'était Kat. Et il l'appréciait. Il ne pouvait ni la frapper, ni l'insulter, et il se retrouvait aussi impuissant que quand il était gamin et qu'on l'agaçait.

Il entendit Kat soupirer et il tenta de relever les yeux. Kat l'observait, un air indéchiffrable dans le regard :

-Désolée, grommela-t-elle, avant d'ajouter, prenant sur elle : Je viens de voir Adam avec Alicia. Au pieu. Et ils faisaient pas un scrabble.

Daryl arbora en cet instant l'allégorie même de l'incompréhension.

-Donc j'ai besoin d'aller faire un tour. Loin. A plus.

Et, avant que Daryl n'ait eu le temps de comprendre ce que Kat venait de dire, celle-ci avait tourné les talons et avait disparu de la pièce.

Steve était déjà prêt lorsqu'elle se présenta dans la salle qui servait de hall d'entrée, adossé au comptoir de fer qui commençait à rouiller sans entretien. Il lui adressa un bref signe de tête, tic que Kat avait remarqué chez l'homme, et, prenant à la main son propre fusil, ouvrit la marche. Steve avait été plutôt sympa avec elle lorsqu'elle était venue le voir avec la ferme intention de partir avec lui. Elle y avait pensé durant tout le trajet qui avait séparé la cellule d'Alicia de la salle commune et la solution s'était imposée à elle. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir. Sans crainte de voir Adam ou Alicia débarquer pour lui servir d'autres excuses à la noix. D'où l'idée de la patrouille. Kat lui avait demandé poliment de lui servir de camarade de sortie, et Steve avait répondu par l'affirmative, acceptant même d'en parler à Hal à la place de Kat, ne posant aucune question. Kat savait que l'homme finirait par le lui demander, elle ne connaissait pas beaucoup d'hommes, à l'exception de Daryl, qui comprenaient quand les gens ne voulaient pas parler. Cela provenait surement du fait qu'il n'aimait pas parler non plus. Fais aux autres ce que tu aimerais qu'on te fasse, hein ?

Steve ouvrit le cadenas du portail, jetant les clefs à Glenn une fois qu'il eut fini. Kat le suivit en dehors de la prison, prenant plein nord. Ils marchèrent durant près d'un demi-kilomètre en silence, Steve ouvrant la marche, Kat à quelques mètres derrière.

-Bon alors, tu comptes me dire pourquoi t'es là, ou je dois deviner ?

Kat sursauta et envoya un regard assassin à l'homme devant elle qui avait tourné la tête, un air narquois sur le visage. Après plus de dix minutes complètement plongée dans ses pensées, Kat en avait presque oublié la présence de Steve et celui-ci avait l'air décidé à se rappeler à elle. Plutôt que de répondre, Kat choisit de demander :

-Pourquoi il doit y avoir une raison ?

Steve s'arrêta, se tourna vers elle, et attendit qu'elle l'eut rejoint :

-Je sais pas, peut-être parce que depuis que je suis arrivé, je t'ai pas une seule fois vu faire une patrouille avec quelqu'un d'autre que Daryl.

-Daryl est bien allé patrouiller avec Michonne, rétorqua-t-elle en dépassant son camarade.

Elle savait très bien là où Steve voulait en venir, il voulait savoir s'il y avait du nouveau concernant sa relation avec Daryl.

La jeune femme et l'ancien détenu s'étaient rapprochés au cours des deux dernières semaines. Avec ses relations toujours aussi compliquées avec Daryl, Maggie et Glenn qui roucoulaient autant qu'ils le pouvaient et T-Dog qui n'avait d'yeux que pour Michonne, Kat avait rapidement perdu toutes les personnes avec lesquelles elle avait l'habitude de parler. Elle qui s'entendait si bien avec T-Dog, et ce dès le début, avait vu son ami s'éloigner au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient et qu'il se rapprochait de Michonne. Et lorsque Steve et Hal avaient finalement été plus ou moins acceptés dans le groupe, Kat avait été leur seul lien avec les autres survivants. Personne ne voulait les approcher, tous trop craintifs à l'idée d'avoir deux nouveaux Randall dans le groupe; et Daryl, celui qui avait pourtant décidé de les ramener à la prison, n'avait pas fait le moindre geste vers eux depuis sa discussion mouvementée avec Steve. L'homme lui avait confié que la première patrouille qu'il avait effectuée avec Daryl s'était soldée par un coup de poing qui avait fait saigner son nez pendant trois jours. Kat avait dû lui expliquer que Daryl était un homme très solitaire qu'il fallait prendre avec des pincettes quand on ne le connaissait pas, et non pas lui balancer quelques remarques cinglantes.

Alors, comme personne ne voulait les approcher, Kat s'était résolue à s'occuper des deux hommes. Elle avait bravé la crainte qu'il lui restait de la cafétéria et avait tenté de considérer les deux hommes comme partie intégrante du groupe. Elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de parler beaucoup avec Hal, celui-ci ayant manifestement trouvé une autre jeune femme à courtiser, mais Steve avait été extrêmement amical avec elle. Kat en avait d'ailleurs été étonnée. Elle se rappelait pourtant de Steve comme étant celui qui, d'un regard dur et implacable, avait tué de sang-froid un homme, avait ordonné la mort d'un autre, n'avait pas cillé lorsque Daryl avait lâché un rôdeur sur Ted, le condamnant à une mort longue et douloureuse.

Le Steve qu'elle avait découvert, deux semaines auparavant, n'avait rien en commun avec celui qu'elle avait connu.

Presque immédiatement, sans aucun encouragement de la part de Kat, l'homme s'était confié sur sa vie, celle d'avant, sur sa famille, sur ce qu'il avait fait pour arriver en prison. L'agression de sa fiancée, sa vengeance sur le groupe d'étudiants ivres qui s'en étaient pris à elle, le meurtre de celui qui lui avait avoué. Sa déchéance, sa famille ne voulant plus lui parler, son arrivée à la prison, seul. Le début de l'épidémie, quelques mois plus tard, l'émeute, la sortie, le retour à la vie normale, pour se rendre compte qu'elle n'existait plus. Ted, le groupe de sept évadés, l'hôpital où ils avaient échoué, la vie dans la cafétéria. En retour, Kat lui avait parlé de sa vie d'étudiante, à Columbia, mais aussi de son enfance banale dans une petite ville, de ses parents qui n'avaient pas accepté qu'elle parte pour ses études, de sa rencontre avec Chris, son meilleur ami, de son premier jour en tant qu'interne à l'hôpital, du début de l'épidémie, de la vie dans cet amphithéâtre géré par des militaires, de leur fuite, des quelques mois passés dans un immeuble, de leur fuite encore, avec Adam et Alicia, de leurs mois d'errance à travers la campagne de Caroline du Sud, puis de Géorgie, pensant pousser jusqu'au Mexique.

Il s'était appliqué à lui raconter des blagues, à la détendre, et même si Kat n'était pas dupe quant à la véritable motivation de l'homme : s'intégrer, quoi qu'il en coûte, mais elle trouvait plaisant de pouvoir parler à quelqu'un qui mettait autant d'énergie à se faire apprécier des autres. Cela lui rappelait son ancienne vie. Aussi elle n'était pas surprise qu'il tente de lui tirer les vers du nez, comme il savait si bien le faire.

-Ouais, mais juste parce que t'étais malade.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te foutre ?

Steve ouvrit grand les yeux à la réponse cinglante de Kat, et leva aussitôt les mains en un signe d'apaisement :

-Je voulais pas t'embêter ou quoi. Désolé.

Kat soupira, et il lui sembla qu'elle devait s'excuser, et ce pour la deuxième fois ce jour-là. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle apprenne à contrôler sa colère.

-Non, c'est moi. J'avais…juste besoin de partir un peu de la prison.

-Trop pesant ?

-C'est pas les lieux, c'est…

-Quelqu'un, tenta Steve, tournant la tête en bais vers Kat.

-Adam, acquiesça Kat. Après tout, elle avait besoin de parler, et Steve était un très bon confident.

-De l'eau dans le gaz ?

-Alicia dans le gaz, je dirais, ricana Kat.

Sous le regard interrogateur de Steve, elle développa :

-Ils ont couchés ensemble, visiblement. Je les ai vus ce matin, nus comme des vers dans le lit d'Alicia.

Steve grimaça, et marmonna :

-Désolé.

-C'est pas comme si c'était une surprise totale, tu vois ? Adam traine avec Alicia depuis…depuis qu'on est là, en fait. Ils ont jamais été super proches, tu vois, je sais même pas si Adam l'avait remarquée avant qu'on parte tous les trois et même après, ils se parlaient, tu vois, il le fallait bien, mais ils n'étaient pas amis. La seule chose qu'ils avaient en commun dans le groupe c'était moi. Mais quand on est arrivé ici, ils se sont rapprochés. Ça fait un bout de temps qu'ils passent toutes leurs journées ensemble, alors je me doutais bien qu'un jour ou l'autre…

-T'as l'air…fataliste. Tu lui en veux pas ?

-Non. Je veux dire…c'est d'ma faute tout ça. J'l'ai complètement laissé tomber, tu sais ? J'ai agi comme une adolescente, une stupide adolescente et voilà le résultat.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Quand on est arrivé, juste quelques jours après qu'on ait découvert la prison, j'ai trouvé un dessin, fait par Alicia. C'était Adam. Il était super beau, ce dessin, mais j'ai été jalouse, tu peux pas savoir, parce qu'Adam…est…enfin…était mon copain, et le seul sur qui je pouvais compter, avant d'arriver ici. Et à cette époque, je pouvais pas voir Daryl en peinture, c'était quelque chose de dingue. Pourtant…Je crois que je voulais être avec lui. C'est con, je sais, mais je pense qu'il m'intriguait. A ce moment-là, tout ce que je savais, c'est qu'il était un idiot de redneck avec autant de QI qu'une moule mais à présent, je crois que j'étais autant en colère contre lui parce que j'aurais aimé être comme lui.

-Comme lui ?

-Ouais, tu sais, le gars qui fait mine qu'il en a rien à foutre de tout le monde, et ça lui donne une sorte d'aura de liberté, tu vois ? Le genre de gars qui peut faire ce qu'il veut, que ça soit bien ou mal, que les gens apprécient ou pas, il s'en fiche, tout ce qui compte c'est qu'il puisse vivre avec ça. Et le truc, c'est que quand on est l'ainée d'une famille, qui réussit bien ses études, qui est prise en école de médecine, c'est qu'on doit toujours rendre des comptes à tout le monde. Et quand on est une fille qui veut à tout prix être parfaite, on n'accepte pas que les gens n'approuvent pas ce que l'on est, ou ce que l'on fait.

« Bref, pour en revenir à Adam, j'étais tellement jalouse que quand il a fallu que je choisisse avec qui je voulais faire mon premier tour de garde, j'ai vu Adam s'avancer vers moi et je me suis tournée vers Daryl. Je voulais pas voir Adam. Je regrette pas cette décision, je regrette pas d'avoir pu connaitre un peu mieux Daryl, mais si Adam s'est tourné après vers Alicia, c'est parce que je me suis tournée vers Daryl. Alors je peux pas en vouloir à Adam.

-Ouais, mais…je veux dire…tu viens d'le voir avec une autre nana. Comment tu peux aussi détachée ?

Ce mot résonna en Kat. Détachée. Etait-elle vraiment détachée ? Oui, elle l'était. Elle n'était pas triste qu'Adam soit avec Alicia. Pour être sincère, elle était même…

Une main sur son épaule la coupa dans ses pensées. Une force incroyable la poussa vers le sol, et Kat résista, un centième de seconde, avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de Steve qui la forçait à s'agenouiller. Alors elle suivit le mouvement, trop stupéfaite pour réaliser. Steve la poussa jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit cachée derrière un buisson de ronces, et il se plaça derrière elle, de façon à se cacher lui aussi. Le temps que Kat reprenne ses esprits s'écoula et elle murmura :

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

L'homme ne répondit pas, il se contenta de pointer du doigt une masse sombre devant lui, à quelques mètres d'eux. Il s'agissait d'un rôdeur qui titubait vers eux. Kat remarqua en passant qu'elle arrivait de moins en moins à distinguer ceux qui avaient été des hommes de celles qui avaient été des femmes. Ils étaient tous plus horribles les uns que les autres, et il arriverait certainement un jour où ils n'auraient plus rien d'humain. Kat regarda brièvement autour du cadavre ambulant, tentant de déterminer s'il y en avait d'autres. Au bout de quelques secondes d'inspection intensive, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence. Il était seul. Alors elle se leva, emportant son arme avec elle. Lentement, comme un fantôme glissant sur le sol, elle se déplaça jusqu'au tronc d'arbre le plus proche, derrière lequel elle s'abrita. Elle contourna ainsi prudemment le rôdeur, sans un bruit.

Steve, toujours caché derrière son buisson, la regarda faire, fortement intéressé par le spectacle. Il reconnut sans mal la patte du chasseur qui l'avait entrainée derrière ces mouvements. Il observa le jeune médecin faire le tour du rôdeur, et s'approcher de lui, finissant par se mettre à découvert. Il la vit tirer sa machette de son fourreau, la bouger dans la main pour s'assurer une bonne prise. Kat fit encore un pas en direction de la créature. Au moment où la lame fendait l'air derrière le crâne du cadavre mouvant, Steve eut la décence de tourner la tête, ne voulant pas voir un spectacle aussi macabre. Et ce fut ainsi qu'il le vit. Lui, à quelques enjambées derrière Kat. Un autre rôdeur, qui tendait déjà ses bras gris devant lui, pour attraper Kat. Il se sentit se redresser, et cria, sa voix tellement aiguë qu'il se demanda un bref instant à qui elle appartenait.

Il vit Kat lever les yeux vers lui, comprendre, et se retourner d'un bloc, tentant déjà de pousser son arme dans le ventre de la créature. Mais le rôdeur était trop près, et Kat n'eut ni le recul, ni la force nécessaire pour le repousser. Elle tomba sous le poids du geek qui tentait de rapprocher ses mains macabres de son visage. Il voulait l'agripper, la griffer, planter ses ongles noirs dans sa peau pour l'attirer à lui, dans l'étreinte froide de la mort. Kat se cogna la tête par terre, mais ne ressentit pas la douleur, il y avait tellement d'adrénaline en elle qu'elle ne ressentit rien. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle saisit le couteau qu'elle avait à la hanche, repoussant de l'autre main le cou du rôdeur qui n'avait pas la présence d'esprit de se saisir de sa main tendue pour la mordre. Kat dégaina le couteau, et releva son bras pour planter la mince lame dans l'oreille du rôdeur, entendant un bruit écœurant alors que la lame ravageait les chairs macérées à l'intérieur. Kat retira le couteau, mais elle sentait toujours le poids du rôdeur sur elle alors elle recommença, enfonçant à nouveau l'arme dans le crâne de son assaillant, tournant le poignet pour faire le maximum de dégâts. Du sang gicla sur elle, et elle ferma les yeux, poussant le rôdeur loin d'elle. Et allongée sur le sol froid, les habits imbibés de sang et de crasse, fixant le rôdeur qui gisait à ses côtés, Kat ressentit une vague de soulagement si forte qu'elle crut qu'elle allait pleurer.

Mais ce sentiment réveilla aussi quelque chose en elle. Un souvenir. Et elle comprit. C'était ça qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'elle avait surpris Adam et Alicia ensembles. Du soulagement. Elle avait été soulagée qu'Adam couche avec Alicia. Qu'il ait quelqu'un sur qui compter. Et elle ressentit cette même incroyable sensation de liberté, cette certitude qu'elle allait bien, et qu'elle pouvait faire tout ce qu'elle voulait. Oui, en voyant son petit ami dans les bras d'une autre femme, Kat avait été heureuse. Elle avait été libre. Libre d'être avec qui elle voulait.

Steve fut à côté d'elle en un rien de temps, la redressant encore plus vite. Elle eut l'impression qu'il lui parlait, ou plutôt, qu'il lui criait après, lui demandant si elle allait bien, mais elle n'arrivait pas à faire le lien entre les mots qu'elle entendait et la bouche de Steve qui gesticulait.

Ils se remirent en route. Il fallut plusieurs minutes à Kat pour qu'elle ne recommence à parler. Elle assura à Steve qu'elle allait bien, qu'elle n'était pas mordue, qu'elle avait heureusement réussi à sortir son couteau de sa poche. Il s'excusa de n'avoir pas pu être là plus tôt, elle lui assura qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas, et la conversation fut terminée. Kat n'avait plus envie de parler. Pas après ce qu'elle venait de réaliser. Pas alors qu'elle voyait tout un tas de possibilités s'ouvrir à elle dans un océan de liberté. Elle était libre. Et elle eut la désagréable sensation qu'une partie d'elle savait pertinemment ce qu'elle allait faire de cette liberté.

Kat et Steve se rassurèrent. Aucun des survivants n'avait croisé plus de deux rôdeurs ces derniers temps, et il était probable que cette malheureuse rencontre n'allait pas se reproduire aujourd'hui. Il leur fallut à peine quelques minutes pour se rendre compte qu'ils s'étaient trompés. Ce fut Kat, cette fois, qui remarqua. Elle fit taire Steve qui parlait du nouveau poulailler en train d'être bricolé par Glenn et les autres, et tendit l'oreille, percevant avec horreur le grognement caractéristique qui accompagnait chaque arrivée de rôdeur. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à en voir un autre, à une dizaine de mètres devant eux. Kat allait s'approcher pour lui régler son compte lorsqu'elle en vit un autre, puis encore un autre, arriver derrière le premier. Elle fronça les sourcils. C'était la première fois depuis des mois qu'ils en avaient autant près de la prison.

Un mauvais pressentiment lui enserrant l'estomac, elle entraina Steve à l'est, voulant en avoir le cœur net. Ils dépassèrent le petit groupe de rôdeurs par la droite et continuèrent leur chemin. Au bout de cent mètres, quatre nouveaux rodeurs avaient été aperçus dans les bois. Kat commençait à être inquiète. Elle s'avança encore, tirant Steve avec elle, qui finit par l'arrêter pour lui demander :

-Tu fais quoi au juste ? Faut qu'on retourne à la prison et qu'on revienne à plusieurs ! Avec tout le monde. On va se faire tuer si on va plus loin.

-Il y a un champ, un truc de plusieurs hectares, à quelque chose comme deux kilomètres de la prison, au nord. On y est presque.

-Pourquoi tu veux y aller ? On doit rentrer !

-Parce qu'on n'a jamais vu autant de rôdeurs par ici ! Et d'habitude, trop de rôdeurs au même endroit ne veut dire qu'une chose. Une horde. Ces trucs arrivent de plein nord, alors s'il y en a plus, on le saura en regardant dans le champ. Ils auront forcément à traverser le champ avant d'entrer dans les bois. On aura une vue d'ensemble.

Steve soupira et marmonna :

-Et il est loin, ce champ ?

-On n'est plus très loin, se contenta de répondre Kat, et elle reprit son chemin, entendant Steve soupirer puis commencer à la suivre.

Kat reconnut rapidement un arbre que Daryl et elle avaient marqué, plus de deux mois auparavant. Une éternité. Le champ devait se trouver à seulement deux cents mètres devant eux. Lorsqu'ils évitèrent un nouveau groupe de cinq rôdeurs, Kat fut presque tentée de rebrousser chemin. Ils feraient mieux de se réfugier à la prison. Mais elle avait peur, et un étrange sentiment l'enjoignait à avancer. Ce qu'elle fit. Ils marchèrent, silencieusement, encore près de cent cinquante mètres, se rapprochant dangereusement de la zone sensible. Au bout d'un moment, Kat réalisa que le bourdonnement qu'elle entendait depuis un petit moment n'était autre que des grognements, tellement nombreux qu'ils formaient une symphonie macabre qui les enveloppait de son linceul noir. L'orée du bois se rapprochait. Kat pouvait déjà voir la route qui séparait la forêt du champ de blé. Elle accéléra le mouvement, sentant, par une inexplicable intuition, qu'elle devait se dépêcher. Elle eut vaguement conscience de Steve derrière elle, qui lui murmura de faire attention. Elle enjamba une racine, évita une branche d'arbre trop basse, et elle y fut. A quelques pas de la fin du bois.

Elle crut tout d'abord qu'un orage avait éclaté à quelques centimètres du sol, de l'autre côté du champ, et que ce nuage noir progressait vers eux. Puis elle se dit, un millième de seconde plus tard, que c'était fou, alors elle engloba le champ du regard. Elle ressentit alors une vague de terreur pure venir enserrer son cœur, le bloquant dans un étau qui finirait par le broyer. A la place du champ blanc, recouvert d'une couche de neige, Kat vit des dizaines, des centaines de taches noires qui recouvraient le sol immaculé, donnant au paysage un aspect de mort. Comme de la moisissure. Les infectés avaient moisi le monde tel qu'ils le connaissaient, et à présent, c'était la terre elle-même qu'ils souillaient de leur maladie. L'odeur était presque insupportable, et Kat comprit que c'était l'odeur de dizaines de milliers de rôdeurs fondant sur eux. La plus grosse horde qu'elle ait vue.

Et le nuage, le nuage menaçant et sombre qu'elle avait cru distinguer au fond du champ était en fait une armée de cadavres marchant tous dans un but commun. Manger. Les manger. Eux.

Elle sentit qu'on la tirait en arrière, et elle se retrouva face à Steve, qui avait ce même regarda affolé dans les yeux. Ils se regardèrent, en silence, pendant ce que Kat crut être une éternité. Steve reprit pied plus rapidement qu'elle :

-On est à deux kilomètres de la prison, n'est-ce-pas ?

Kat se força à opiner d'un mouvement de tête.

-On a combien de temps devant nous ? On sera à la prison combien de temps avant eux ?

La partie cartésienne, réfléchie, du cerveau de Kat se mit aussitôt à faire les calculs. Un humain normal marchait à cinq kilomètres par heure, et, bien que Kat doutait que les rôdeurs puissent trébucher aussi vite, elle ne pouvait être sure qu'ils n'entendraient pas quelque chose qui les fassent accélérer. Donc, à cette vitesse, ils seraient à la prison en plus de vingt minutes. Quant à eux... Kat savait qu'elle pouvait tenir du dix kilomètres par heure. Elle avait participé à un marathon l'année précédente, organisé par l'hôpital afin de récolter des fonds pour les enfants malades et elle s'en était sortie avec un temps respectable. Et, même si elle ne connaissait pas bien l'endurance de Steve, elle espérait qu'il puisse la suivre. Alors, avec un peu de chance, ils arriveraient à la prison avec…dix minutes d'avance. Peut-être même moins.

Il fallait qu'ils y aillent. Chaque seconde comptait dorénavant. Kat se força à bouger, tentant de dépasser Steve pour se mettre à courir. Il fallait qu'ils y aillent. Elle commença à pousser ses pieds, mais fut brusquement stoppée par les mains de Steve qui se resserrèrent sur ses avant-bras. Elle retint un gémissement de douleur, tandis qu'un sentiment d'empressement s'emparait d'elle.

-Quoi ? gémit-elle, sa voix montant par mégarde dans les aigus. Elle sentait le temps filer entre ses doigts comme le sable d'un sablier invisible.

-Est-ce qu'on a le temps ? demanda Steve, d'une voix posée qui contrastait tellement avec celle de Kat.

-Quoi ? répéta Kat, qui n'arrivait pas à comprendre la question de Steve. Elle ne voyait même pas pourquoi l'homme l'avait arrêtée plutôt que de s'élancer avec elle.

Steve inspira et reformula :

-Est-ce qu'on peut les sauver ? Est-ce qu'il faut qu'on y aille ?

Kat ouvrit la bouche, horrifiée. Elle le regarda, un millième de seconde, tentant de lui transmettre tout le dégout qu'elle ressentait à son encontre et, d'un bond, elle s'arracha à sa poigne, se retourna rapidement et tout en agrippant le fusil dans une main, le sac sur son dos, la machette pulsant contre sa hanche, Kat se mit à courir.

Elle n'avait jamais couru aussi vite de sa vie. Elle galopait à travers les branches nues, évitant arbres, ronces et racines. Lorsqu'un buisson lui barra le chemin, Kat dut virer brusquement à droite, son pied s'enfonçant dans la neige. La seconde d'après, elle perdait son adhérence au sol, et elle s'étala de tout son long sur le sol gelé. Elle grogna, sentant son épaule hurler sous le choc, et se releva, recrachant au passage un peu de neige qu'elle avait gobé dans sa chute. Elle inspira, une fois, deux fois, et, apercevant Steve derrière elle, elle se remit en route.

Elle courut, encore et toujours, se forçant à avancer, même lorsque ses jambes devinrent lourdes, douloureuses, les ondes envoyées par le sol se répercutant dans ses mollets, dans ses cuisses, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne sente plus que les vibrations qui avaient remplacé ses membres inférieurs. Son souffle devint court, elle eut bientôt l'impression que ses côtes se resserraient autour de ses poumons en feu. Chaque inspiration lui apportait moins d'oxygène que la précédente, et il lui sembla qu'elle se noyait, que l'air se raréfiait autour d'elle et qu'il n'y en aurait bientôt plus assez pour qu'elle puisse continuer. Un point de côté l'assaillit rapidement, et la douleur pulsa à travers son flanc, lui arrachant un grognement plaintif. Mais malgré tout cela, Kat continua. L'adrénaline qui courrait dans ses veines lui apportait l'éphémère énergie qui avait remplacé son corps qui la laissait tomber. Kat entendait le souffle haletant de Steve derrière elle, et ce son la poussait à avancer. Ils devaient y arriver. Ils devaient avertir tout le monde.

Kat reconnut les lieux. Ils n'étaient plus très loin de la prison. Le fait de savoir qu'elle était bientôt arrivée la fit accélérer encore plus alors qu'elle voyait la fin de ce calvaire. Et le début d'un nouveau. Lorsqu'elle fut en vue du grillage imposant, qu'elle aperçut Rick discutant énergiquement avec Daryl, qu'elle vit Carl soulever une lourde pierre pour la placer sur un tas d'autres pierres, qu'elle regarda Maggie et Glenn creuser la terre tout en s'envoyant à l'occasion des œillades emplis de sous-entendus, Kat pressa davantage le pas, courant à en perdre haleine alors qu'elle avait déjà tant couru. Elle devait les prévenir.

Elle fut à portée de voix du groupe rassemblé dehors, et elle ressentit l'irrépressible envie de crier, de les prévenir, de leur hurler de s'enfuir. Kat sprinta jusqu'au grillage, appelant d'une voix pressante Glenn. C'était lui qui avait les clés. Il se tourna vers elle, fronça les sourcils, avant de donner sa pelle à Maggie et de s'avancer vers elle. En le voyant marcher d'un pas nonchalant, ne se pressant pas, comment pourrait-il ?, Kat lui hurla après. Elle entendait presque le râle de ces créatures résonnant derrière elle, se rapprochant à chaque seconde. Glenn ne posa pas de questions, se contentant de froncer le nez et pressa le pas, se dépêchant d'ouvrir le grillage à Kat. Celle-ci s'élança aussitôt vers Rick, recueillant les regards de tout le monde sur elle. Le cœur battant la chamade, terrifiée, elle annonça :

-Une horde ! Une horde arrive !

Rick posa instinctivement une main sur son holster et fronça les sourcils, tandis que Daryl faisait un pas vers elle :

-Quoi ?! cria-t-il, sa voix aussi pressante que celle de Kat.

-On est tombé sur une horde, à deux kilomètres au nord. J'en avais jamais vu une aussi grosse. Des milliers, peut-être même des dizaines de milliers et ils sont en route vers la prison. Ils nous foncent dessus !

Du coin de l'œil, Kat vit le visage de Carl se fermer, tandis que la bouche de Maggie s'ouvrait en un cri muet et que Glenn, la rejoignant, passait un bras autour de sa taille. Comme pour être là, ensemble, et affronter la terrible nouvelle. Qui allait changer leur vie.

-On a combien d'temps ? interrogea Daryl, et Kat tourna brièvement la tête vers Steve qui venait de les rejoindre.

-Dix minutes. Moins peut-être.

Il y eut un instant de silence, le temps nécessaire pour que tous acceptent la nouvelle, et quelque chose changea dans l'ambiance. Daryl jeta son arbalète sur son dos, se tournant vers Rick pour lancer.

-Faut qu'on parte. Rick, faut qu'on prenne les voitures et qu'on foute le camp d'ici.

Rick semblait…anéanti. Kat ne connaissait pas d'autres mots pour décrire le regard de l'homme. Il semblait qu'il avait perdu tout espoir. Kat compatissait. Elle le comprenait. Peut-être pas complètement, mais elle le comprenait. Elle savait que cette prison était importante pour lui, qu'elle était la maison qu'il avait tant espérée, qu'il avait cherchée, objet de la promesse faite au groupe alors qu'ils quittaient les terres d'Hershel, et qu'ils repartaient sur les routes. Cette prison était l'espoir dont tous avaient eu besoin, Rick peut-être même plus que les autres. Daryl continua, criant à Glenn :

-Va chercher tout le monde, et fous-les dans les bagnoles. Maggie, prend T et Carol avec toi, et allez chercher le plus de vivres possible. Kat, on n'a pas d'trousses de soin.

-J'en ai fait cette nuit….glissa Kat. Elles sont dans les voitures.

-Très bien alors. On y va !

Daryl faisait déjà demi-tour, tout comme les autres, lorsque la voix de Rick les interrompit. Mais il ne parlait pas à eux. Il parlait à Kat :

-Est-ce que Lori résistera au voyage ?

La réalisation tomba sur Kat comme un menhir, l'écrasant presque sous son poids. Lori. Enceinte. Malade. Kat ne savait même pas si elle aurait pu mettre au monde son bébé dans la prison, avec le confort et l'équipement dont ils bénéficiaient. Et Rick la regardait, elle, responsable de sa décision, responsable de la décision du groupe.

-Je sais pas. Je sais même pas si je pourrais la faire accoucher ici. Alors sur la route…

Le regard de Rick s'assombrit. Il baissa la tête, fixa le sol, un infime moment, si infime que personne n'eut le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Avant que Kat n'ait pu parler à nouveau, il avait relevé la tête, avait englobé du regard le petit groupe, et avait murmuré :

-Alors je reste.

Daryl fit un pas vers lui, et Rick l'entendit, car il leva une main devant lui et ajouta :

-J'oblige personne. Mais j'abandonne pas ma femme. Vous autres, partez.

Glenn regarda Maggie. Maggie regarda Glenn. Steve regarda Kat, celle-ci regarda Daryl, Daryl regarda Rick. Rick regarda son fils. Personne n'osait dire un mot. Personne n'osait confirmer la décision. Personne ne voulait se séparer. Mais personne non plus ne voulait prendre la décision d'infirmer la sentence de Rick. Personne, sauf Daryl :

-Nan. On reste. Tous. On a dit ça, non ? On a dit qu'on f'rait tout ensemble, maint'nant.

Kat souffla. Reconnaissante. Terrifiée.

En un rien de temps, tout le monde se mit en marche pour l'intérieur de la prison, et le reste se mélangea dans un brouhaha incessant. Le petit groupe expliqua la situation à ceux qui étaient restés à l'intérieur. Chacun y alla de son ordre, de son conseil, ce qu'il pensait faire et pourtant, à la surprise de Kat, tout s'orchestra de façon fluide.

Toutes les portes donnant sur l'extérieur n'étaient plus condamnées depuis bien longtemps, les survivants n'ayant jamais pensé qu'ils pourraient être confrontés à une situation comme celle-là. Ne voulant pas l'envisager. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de couvrir toute la surface de la prison, aussi il fut décidé qu'ils se cloitreraient dans la salle commune, au cas où les rôdeurs passeraient les grillages. Kat espérait que cela ne se passe pas. Mais plus elle regardait le grillage dehors, plus elle se disait que jamais il n'arriverait à retenir toute la horde. Kat se demanda comment elle avait pu l'imaginer un seul instant.

Il fallait tout concentrer dans la salle commune, et condamner le reste. Un groupe fut envoyé chercher les combinaisons anti-émeute dans l'armurerie, Kat ne sut pas qui exactement, il lui sembla apercevoir Maggie, Glenn, Beth, mais elle ne fut pas sûre. Un autre fut envoyé à l'infirmerie. Kat se porta volontaire avant d'être repoussée par Rick. Il voulait qu'elle reste là, avec Lori, en cas de besoin. Si jamais ce groupe-là ne revenait pas. Kat accepta, ne voyant pas quoi faire d'autre. Elle regarda tout le monde partir, les uns après les autres. Ne restèrent bientôt plus que Rick, Lori, Carol, Carl, Michonne, Daryl et elle. Sous les conseils de Kat, Lori et Carol allèrent se poser sur un matelas, dans un coin de la salle. Tout ce que Kat voulait éviter était que l'adrénaline et la peur ne déclenchent le travail de Lori.

Puis les premiers grognements se firent entendre. Rick se plaça près de la fenêtre, avec Daryl et Michonne. Et Kat, après avoir rassuré Lori, les rejoignit. Elle échangea un regard inquiet avec Rick qui, une main agrippée sur la crosse de son arme, semblait prêt à tout pour défendre la prison. A travers les barreaux sales, Kat observa un rôdeur pousser sur le grillage, son corps se balançant d'avant en arrière comme pour forcer de son poids sur le métal. Le grillage ne bougea pas d'un poil face à ses vaines tentatives, et Kat eut un pincement au cœur en le voyant s'acharner sur l'obstacle, bougeant la tête de manière compulsive. Etre témoin de cette pathétique vision retourna le cœur de Kat. Les survivants voyaient les rôdeurs comme une menace, une menace triste et terrible, l'image de la déchéance du monde, représentants de leur nouvelle vie. Rares étaient les fois où ils avaient l'occasion de pouvoir regarder les rôdeurs de loin, à l'abri, ne les voyant pas comme une menace. Kat comprenait à présent qu'il valait mieux. Se contenter de les observer plutôt que de les combattre rendait leur situation encore plus réelle. Plus tragique. Ils n'étaient plus des monstres, mais des êtres humains qui étaient morts.

Kat voulut détourner le regard, mais avant qu'elle n'en ait eu l'occasion, elle vit un autre rôdeur vaciller hors du bois, rejoignant son congénère. Il n'hésita pas avant de se précipiter sur le grillage, à moins d'un mètre du précédent. Comme lui, il poussa de toutes ses forces, rognant les fils de fer de ses dents pourris. Kat sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Ce qu'elle avait redouté était en train d'arriver. Un rôdeur pourrait bien s'acharner autant qu'il le voulait, jamais il ne passerait le grillage. Il en était de même pour deux rôdeurs, trois ou quatre. Mais c'était une horde entière qui s'apprêtait à tomber sur ce grillage. Des milliers de rôdeurs poussant sur le grillage. Même s'ils avaient perdu de leurs forces, le nombre finirait forcément par venir à bout du maigre rempart.

Kat jeta un regard inquiet vers la porte donnant sur l'extérieur. Les deux groupes de survivants n'étaient parti que depuis quelques minutes. Cinq peut-être. Il fallait déjà la moitié de ce temps pour parvenir à l'infirmerie comme à l'armurerie. Jamais ils ne seraient revenus à temps…Kat pensa un instant à désobéir à Rick. Partir pour les aider. Elle détestait n'avoir rien à faire. Se sentir inutile. Mais elle n'aurait pas pu les aider. Tout ce qu'elle aurait pu faire aurait été d'en faire tuer un, ou de se tuer elle-même. Rick avait raison. Elle était utile ici. Avec Lori.

Kat observa des ombres humanoïdes surgir entre les branches nues, titubant jusqu'à l'enceinte de la prison. Un, deux, trois, dix, quinze, trente rôdeurs s'accumulèrent ainsi le long du grillage, s'étalant bientôt sur tout un pan du rempart. Puis, quand il n'y eu plus de place, les suivants poussèrent sur les premiers, les troisièmes sur les deuxièmes, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que plus de deux mètres de rôdeurs joignent leurs forces pour faire vaciller le grillage. Et celui-ci, bien que haut, bien qu'épais, bien que résistant, finit par trembler. Kat vit le rideau de fer se distendre, soumis aux poussées des mordeurs. Les poteaux de fer, espacés les uns des autres par deux mètres de grillage, solidement ancrés dans le sol, retinrent pendant un moment le flot de rôdeurs, puis Kat vit l'un d'eux vaciller, se mouvoir dans le sol glacé, alors que les rôdeurs poussaient de leurs mains moisies pour y passer à travers. Puis les rôdeurs marchèrent dans leur direction. Libérés de toute entrave. Ils marchèrent, comme d'un seul homme vers le bâtiment, comme s'ils sentaient leur présence.

Kat était tellement sonnée, tellement abasourdie, qu'elle ne fut pas conscience de ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Elle se contenta de regarder l'armée de morts vivants s'avancer vers eux, piétinant leurs terres. La terre sur laquelle ils avaient décidé de faire pousser du blé et des pommes de terre le printemps prochain. Une terre promise. Infestée de rôdeurs. Elle sursauta lorsque la porte calqua. Se retourna vers Rick. Le chef se tenait au centre de la pièce, le regard posé sur sa femme dans un coin. Il observait leurs ennemis pénétrer sa maison, violer la bulle de paradis qu'il avait réussi, à la sueur de son front, à créer. Pour lui et sa famille. Sa femme, son fils, son bébé. Carl ne comprenait pas l'ampleur de ce qu'il se passait. La fin d'un espoir. D'une vie douce.

Kat jeta un regarda autour d'elle. Elle vit Lori, Carol. Il n'y avait pas Daryl. La constatation tomba sur elle. Il n'y avait pas Daryl. Elle adressa un regard empli de peur à Rick. S'apprêtant à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Elle ne sut pas comment Rick sut.

-Il est parti avec Michonne. Essayer de les contenir.

-Quoi ?!

Sa voix la surprit elle-même. Elle était tellement différente de celle qu'elle avait habituellement. Moins posée. Moins calme. Moins coléreuse. Non, la voix avec laquelle elle parla était emplie de terreur. Elle continua, tentant d'endiguer sa frayeur :

-Mais il y en a trop ! Ils vont se faire tuer !

-Daryl va essayer de condamner le maximum de portes. Avec un peu de chance, ceux qui n'arriveront pas à entrer finiront par partir.

-Mais…tenta Kat, ne croyant pas que Rick avait pu accepter une telle mission suicide.

-Ils ont choisi, Kat. C'est leur choix.

Kat détourna le regard vers la fenêtre. Elle ne pouvait plus regarder l'homme qui avait ainsi mis en jeu la vie de Daryl. Même le chasseur ne pouvait pas s'en sortir face à tant de rôdeurs. Kat ne pouvait pas empêcher des images de Daryl entouré de rôdeurs, s'approchant de lui, les bouches déformées, prêts à le dévorer. Elle voyait Daryl mordu, une plaie béante s'ouvrant sur son bras, tout comme Andrea, hurlant à la mort, sentant la vie s'échapper de lui à fur et à mesure que les dents des rôdeurs s'enfonçaient dans sa chair.

Elle devait l'aider. Elle pouvait l'aider. Le sauver. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir. Que Rick aille au diable !

Kat se leva, déterminée. Peu importait ce que Rick avait dit, qu'elle devait rester pour Lori, pour l'aider, ou elle ne savait trop quoi encore, elle n'allait pas rester là les bras croisés alors que Daryl risquait sa vie pour ces mêmes personnes. Elle n'allait pas le laisser tomber. Daryl ne l'avait jamais laissé tomber. Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elle le fasse. Rick ne l'empêcherait pas d'aider l'homme qu'elle…l'homme qui avait tant fait pour elle. Elle ne le permettrait pas. Quitte à devoir passer sur le corps de Rick.

-Je vais les aider, clama-t-elle, tandis qu'elle se dirigeait à grands pas vers la double porte qui donnait sur la salle d'accueil des visiteurs.

Derrière elle, elle entendit Rick s'exclamer :

-Non ! Tu dois rester ici !

Le désespoir qu'elle entendit dans la voix de Rick lui fit tourner la tête malgré elle. Kat aimait Rick Grimes. Il avait été celui qui les avait acceptés dans le groupe, celui qui avait su prendre les décisions difficiles. Il était toujours là, pour eux, pour elle, il donnait tellement pour qu'ils aient un toit, mais plus que ça, une véritable maison, sans rien attendre en échange, sans rien demander. Kat avait vu son inquiétude pour sa femme, son implication pour son fils, elle avait vu quel homme bon il était, et rien que l'idée de le laisser ainsi lui fendait le cœur. Mais voilà, il y avait Daryl là dehors. Et cette idée était plus forte que n'importe quelle culpabilité. Ce fut exactement ce qu'elle lui dit.

-C'est Daryl…

Rick inspira. Se calma. Comme s'il comprenait quelque chose que Kat n'était même pas sûre de comprendre elle-même. Quelque chose au-delà des mots, de tout ce qu'elle pouvait expliquer. Elle le vit tourner la tête vers Lori, inspirer à nouveau, se préparer, à la perdre, à perdre son bébé à venir, tout cela pour Kat. Et lorsqu'il la regarda, Kat sut qu'elle avait son accord. Il lui donnait son assentiment pour risquer sa vie, mais plus que cela, pour risquer la vie de sa famille.

En un rien de temps, Kat fut à la porte, Carol à quelques pas derrière elle. Elle retira la barre de fer glissée entre les poignées, ouvrit la porte, et, adressant un dernier sourire rassurant à Carol, elle regarda la porte se refermer derrière elle. Kat resta immobile un moment, entendant la porte se verrouiller dans son dos, la barre de fer reprenant sa place. Ça y était. C'était fait. Elle était seule désormais. Alors qu'elle fixait le couloir baignant de lumière devant elle, où les ombres se succédaient à l'éclat du soleil, Kat comprit qu'elle ne pourrait compter que sur elle-même désormais. Plus de Steve, plus de Rick, plus de Daryl, pour lui venir en aide. Elle était seule. Kat réalisa que c'était la première fois. Elle n'avait jamais eu à affronter ces choses seule. Il y avait toujours eu Adam, ou Alicia, puis Rick ou T-Dog, ou Daryl, avec elle, lui offrant la sécurité. Ils ne pouvaient peut-être pas la sauver, elle en était consciente, mais ils étaient là, près d'elle, pouvant intervenir en cas de besoin. Ils étaient tous la bouée de sauvetage à laquelle elle s'était toujours raccrochée.

Elle inspira, s'insufflant du courage, elle allait en avoir besoin, puis elle s'avança dans le couloir. Celui-ci menait à leurs cellules. L'ail Est du bâtiment. Une centaine de petites pièces se succédaient sur deux étages, d'abord les leurs, une dizaine, toutes réunies au même endroit, puis plusieurs portes donnaient sur la cuisine, un local d'entretien, une salle réservée aux gardes. Kat fouilla chaque pièce, en vain. Elle continua. Dehors, elle entendait le gémissement de ces créatures s'élever, l'enveloppant dans une ambiance sinistre.

Elle savait qu'une porte se dessinerait bientôt à sa droite. Elle donnait sur l'extérieur. Kat ne savait pas si elle était verrouillée.

Elle l'était. Pour plus de sécurité, Kat récupéra une planche de bois qu'elle coinça entre la poignée de la porte et le mur, mais elle doutait que cela ne servirait à rien, face à des dizaines de rôdeurs. Les prochaines portes devant lesquelles elle passa étaient aussi fermées. Et il n'y avait toujours pas de Daryl en vue. Kat arriva bientôt à l'embranchement principal. Le couloir tournait à gauche. Kat se remémora rapidement son parcours, et en déduisit qu'elle était arrivée au fond du bâtiment. La prison était agencée en U, trois ailes de cellules enveloppaient la salle commune, la cuisine et les pièces de loisirs réservées aux détenus. Kat savait qu'elle arriverait bientôt dans la zone qui n'avait pas été nettoyée. Les portes de cette zone ne seraient pas closes, Kat le savait. Aucun des survivants n'était venu ici dernièrement, et par conséquent personne n'avait pensé à fermer les ouvertures. Elle espéra très fort que les rôdeurs n'aient pas encore eut le temps de contourner le bâtiment.

Elle passa devant d'autres cellules, vides elles-aussi. Seuls quelques cadavres gisaient ci et là, dont l'odeur nauséabonde monta à la gorge de Kat. Elle posa une main sur son nez, respirant avec sa bouche. Et elle continua. Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine, elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne pourrait rien entendre avec le fracas monumental qu'il faisait en elle, que même les rôdeurs pourraient le percevoir. C'était faux. Elle entendit très nettement le murmure des râles des mordeurs, loin devant elle. Ils étaient entrés. Elle pouvait reconnaitre le bruit de leurs chaussures glissant sur le sol, de leurs vêtements frottant contre les murs.

Elle s'avança, encore plus silencieusement. Et elle les vit. Un groupe de rôdeurs, à cinq mètres devant elle. L'un d'eux reçut quelque chose en plein front, et son corps s'affaissa, aussitôt remplacé par un autre rôdeur. Kat distingua un carreau. Daryl.

Elle ne pouvait pas le voir, mais il était là, elle le savait. Derrière ce mur de cadavres qui cherchaient à le tuer. Il y en avait trop. Ils remplissaient toute la surface du couloir, rempli en permanence par ceux qui venaient de l'extérieur et qui pénétraient par une porte, grande ouverte devant elle. Elle les voyait pousser, tous ensemble, pour passer, passer au plus vite, excités par le bruit, et par l'excitation de leurs congénères. Il y en avait tellement…

Elle songea un instant à tenter de fermer la porte. Si elle se glissait sans faire de bruit, qu'aucun de ces trucs ne la remarquaient, alors elle pourrait peut-être parvenir jusqu'à la porte et la fermer… Non, c'était du suicide. Elle se ferait repérer, sans compter qu'elle n'aurait jamais la force de refermer le battant contre la force conjuguée de plusieurs rôdeurs. Elle ne pouvait pas les empêcher de rentrer. Alors elle devait s'occuper de Daryl. Elle entendit un grognement, suivi d'un « Merde » étouffé, et elle reconnut sans mal la voix de Daryl. Son cœur manqua un battement. Il était en mauvaise posture. Elle fouilla les alentours des yeux à la recherche d'une solution, n'importe laquelle, pour lui venir en aide. Elle là, elle la vit. La buanderie. Juste à sa droite. Kat avait déjà remarqué cette pièce, très large, non loin des douches. C'était là où les anciens détenus venaient laver leur linge. L'une de leurs corvées, en échange du gîte et du couvert. La pièce disposait de deux portes. Les deux donnant sur le même couloir, mais à quelques mètres d'écart.

Kat repéra rapidement la première porte, à quelques pas derrière elle. L'autre devait donner…près de Daryl. Elle en était sûre. Kaitlyn ouvrit le battant, pénétrant à l'intérieur. La porte disposait d'un verrou en hauteur, qui avait encore du jeu. C'était suffisant pour contenir les rôdeurs. Sans tarder, elle se dirigea vers l'autre porte. Celle-ci donnait sur une plus petite salle, où Kat put apercevoir un magazine corné et une tasse sur un bureau fatigué. Probablement une pièce pour les gardes. Kat défit le verrou, ouvrit la porte, retenant un gémissement lorsqu'elle entendit les gongs résonner dans la salle. S'ils n'avaient pas entendu…

Elle s'approcha de la deuxième porte. Elle savait que, à quelques centimètres d'elle, se tenait Daryl. Daryl luttant pour sa suivie. Tout son coeur lui cria d'ouvrir la porte pour aider Daryl. Elle le tirerait à l'intérieur, elle refermerait la porte, et ils n'auraient plus qu'à attendre qu'on vienne les chercher. Mais un éclair de lucidité l'empêchera d'aller au bout de son geste. Il y avait beaucoup de rôdeurs. Si Daryl n'était pas prêt à venir, dans la seconde, des dizaines de rôdeurs fonderaient sur elle avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'aider son ami. Elle devait les séparer…

Kat revint en arrière, se dirigeant vers l'autre porte. Elle l'ouvrit, créant un mince interstice pour vérifier que la voie était libre. A quelques mètres d'elle, le groupe de rôdeurs continuait à se presser pour mordre Daryl, qu'elle ne voyait toujours pas. Kat inspira, et cria :

-Hé ! Par ici !

Ce faisant, elle sortit sa machette de sa ceinture pour taper contre le mur à sa droite, provoquant un fracas monumental. Elle vit plusieurs têtes se tourner vers elle, avant que les corps ne suivent, et toute un rangée de rôdeurs se traina dans sa direction.

-Daryl ! Tiens-toi prêt ! hurla-t-elle encore, et, lorsque les rôdeurs ne furent qu'à une longueur de bras d'elle, elle prit la porte d'une main, pénétra à l'intérieur, avant de faire claquer la porte sur la tête des mordeurs. Elle coinça la porte d'une main, et de l'autre, actionna le verrou. Elle entendit les ongles des rôdeurs crisser sur le fer, de l'autre côté.

Sans perdre un instant elle s'élança vers l'autre porte, qu'elle ouvrit à la volée, avant d'en faire de même avec la suivante. Elle fit face à un rôdeur qui tourna longtemps son cou vers elle. Sans réfléchir, elle saisit sa machette et l'abattit sur le crâne de la créature, qui s'ouvrit sous le choc. La chose s'écroula à terre en un bruit sourd. Et Kat vit Daryl. Derrière un rôdeur qu'il acheva en plantant sa propre lame dans sa tête.

Il fut près d'elle en un rien de temps, fermant la porte encore plus vite. Kat souffla, tandis qu'il posait son front contre le fer glacé. Il s'en était fallu de peu…

**A suivre**

N'hésitez pas à poster un petit mot :)


End file.
